Cuentos de Hallownest
by Susurro9
Summary: Luego de la derrota de The radiant, Hornet queda con un vacío existencial al ver que la misión de su vida ha concluido, pero quizás cierta pequeña criatura sea capaz de darle sentido a su vida otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Una casa sin habitantes, un libro sin palabras, un aguijón sin nada en qué enterrarse, así era como se sentía Hornet.

Jamás en su vida había tenido tal sensación de vacío y falta de propósito, aunque claro, antes tenía una misión que cumplir, una que quizás no fuera del todo de su agrado, pero era el motor que la impulsaba cada día a seguir adelante. A menudo solía soñar con cómo sería Hallownest sin la infección que convertía a todos los insectos que habitaban en él en zombies sin cerebro, le gustaba imaginar cómo sería que todos recobraran la cordura y resurgiera aquella civilización destruida, pero claro, jamás pensó que eso ocurriría, para ella solo era un sueño lejano en el que solía pensar antes de dormir, pero sin planearlo ese sueño se había cumplido.

Habían derrotado a la fuente de la infección, ahora los insectos eran libres y tenían voluntad propia. Ahora pudiendo vivir según sus propios deseos la civilización regresaba a Hallownest, había comenzado a surgir un poco el comercio, algunas especies de insectos casi extintas estaban resurgiendo e incluso estaban llegando visitantes de otros lados, todo eso sonaba bien ¿Pero por qué no podía sentirse alegre por esto?

Quizás sería porque había perdido la justificación de su existencia, al fin y al cabo ella no era un insecto normal, era un ser artificial creado de oscuridad, que tristemente había sido abandonada por su creadores.

Su "padre" y principal creador, el rey pálido había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, aunque a él no le tenía mayor afecto, a quien en verdad extrañaba era a Herrah, su "madre". Quizás no compartía lazos de sangre con ella, pero era su familia, ella fue quien deseó que existiera y le pidió al rey pálido que hiciera posible esto.

Sí, ella había nacido originalmente para ser la "hija de Herrah", pero cuando esta cayó en un sueño eterno, este objetivo perdió importancia y necesitando tener otro motivo para vivir, se autoproclamó la protectora de Hallownest, y ahora nuevamente había perdido su razón de existir. Hallownest ya estaba a salvo, no había nada que lo amenazara, ya no habían diosas tiranas, ni infecciones mortales, ni insectos malvados, solo paz y tranquilidad.

Pero Hornet era una guerrera, había sido criada como una, durante el poco tiempo que pasó con su madre esta le enseño el arte de la batalla con aguja e hilo, con el cuál era capaz de asesinar a quien se le pusiera en frente, de forma tan veloz y eficiente que la víctima casi ni sabía que lo había golpeado ¿Pero de qué servía esto en una sociedad civilizada? No podía ir por la vida asesinando a quien se le pusiera en frente, sobre todo si estos no le hacían daño, además, habiendo vivido toda su vida rodeada de fieras salvajes que solo querían devorarla, sus habilidades sociales se habían estropeado un poco.

Hornet no tenía amigos, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlos, o siquiera sabía como integrarse a la sociedad, lo normal habría sido buscar un trabajo ¿Pero cómo? lo único que sabía hacer era pelear, tampoco tenía una familia que la apoyara y por ciertas situaciones que habían ocurrido, se había ganado la fama de ser una criatura violenta y agresiva, básicamente nadie quería acercarse a ella.

En aquel estado de desamparo se había recluido en el rincón más oscuro y siniestro de Hallownest, nido profundo. Aquel lugar era su elemento, una tierra salvaje y peligrosa donde todo es matar o morir, en ese lugar sus habilidades de guerrera podían brillar y sentirse plena con su ser, pero al terminar el día no le quedaba nada, solo la sensación de vacío existencial.

Buscando algo que hacer con su vida, se había encomendado a la tarea de aprender a tejer, al fin y al cabo era la hija de Herrah, la reina de las arañas, las tejedoras por excelencia, pero no era algo tan fácil.

Ojalá le hubiera puesto más atención a su madre cuando le explicaba como entrelazar los hilos correctamente, pero claro, en ese tiempo era una niña que solo quería aprender a pelear y atravesar cabezas con su aguja... De acuerdo, quizás los demás insectos tenían razones para tenerle miedo, pero tampoco era una máquina de matar, tenía sentimientos, sentimientos violentos que la hacían querer matar a alguien cada vez que su tejido se enredaba y quedaba hecho un nudo... Definitivamente era un desastre.

Ahora Hornet tenía una feroz batalla a muerte con una madeja de hilo en la que se había enredado, la capa que estaba tejiendo parecía que quería cobrar venganza contra ella por el espantoso trabajo que estaba haciendo, la criatura tenía las patas enredadas y mientras más trataba de desenredarse más restringida quedaba. Esto era algo peligroso, se encontraba en el poblado distante, el lugar más lejano de Hallownest, una ciudad fantasma que quedaba justo al final de nido profundo, básicamente nadie más que ella se pasaba por ahí, si quedaba atrapada en el hilo ni soñar con que alguien viniera a rescatarla.

Finalmente decidió cortar todo, le daba una pena tremenda desperdiciar uno de los valiosos carretes de hilo que habían dejado las antiguas habitantes del poblado distante pero no tenía opción, no iba a morir de hambre por quedar amarrada y no poder salir ¡Era ridículo! Finalmente usando la aguja de la que jamás se separaba logró liberarse de las cuerdas y luego miró con pena el desastre quejó.

El hilo disponible para tejer era limitado. La infección había prácticamente extinguido a las arañas, por lo tanto ya no había nadie que produjera hilo, el que quedaba guardado en la guarida de las tejedoras era todo el que había. Es cierto que era mucho, pero seguía siendo limitado.

Suspiró resignada, ni modo, mañana iría a buscar otro carrete para trabajar, no pensaba rendirse, por el momento descansaría lo que quedaba del día.

Salió de su casa y se detuvo en la plataforma que rodeaba cada vivienda que había en el poblado distante. Ese era el lugar que había escogido como residencia, a pesar de que no era un lugar muy bonito, era donde guardaba memorias de tiempos felices, cuando aún vivía con su madre, por otro lado, como estaba sola no tenía que preocuparse por asustar a los vecinos.

Se sentó en la plataforma y observó el sitio con tranquilidad, las decenas de viviendas compuestas por hilo aunque eran tétricas le resultaban fascinantes ¿Cómo era posible que esa antigua raza hubiera sido capaz de construir casas tan increíbles? Ella ni siquiera era capaz de hacer una miserable capa, vaya heredera de Herrah resultó ser, como araña se moriría de hambre, aunque era algo entendible, no pertenecía a esa especie, en realidad era más parecida a un escarabajo cornudo, igual que...

Nuevamente estaba pensando en él, en el pequeño contenedor que había salvado al mundo.

Hornet miró a su derecha y encontró la máscara inerte que alguna vez había pertenecido a esa criatura, ese ser que no sabía muy bien cómo definir.

Él era otra de las creaciones del rey pálido, pero su naturaleza era muy distinta a la suya, esta cosa había sido concebida para carecer de sentimientos, voluntad, voz y cualquier cosa que lo definiera como persona, sin embargo había superado toda expectativa decidiendo las cosas por sí mismo y deseando un futuro propio, siendo capaz de desafiar a una diosa todo poderosa para liberar al reino de su influencia maligna, sin embargo al hacerlo había terminado sacrificando su vida.

Este caballero compuesto de oscuridad y deseos incumplidos luego de la batalla final se había deshecho, se pulverizó y quedó reducido a nada más que una máscara rota.

No es que Hornet tuviera algún sentimiento por ese cascarón vacío, pero algo en ella la hizo recoger esa máscara rota y conservarla, quizás fuera gratitud, al fin y al cabo este ser había hecho algo grandioso sin pedir nada a cambio y la había liberado de su rol como protectora.

Esa máscara era una de las cosas que no la dejaban vivir tranquila. Había cuidado de esta con mucho celo, incluso la había llevado al fabricante de máscaras para que la reparara y este había hecho un trabajo grandioso dejándola como nueva, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella. Lo ideal sería devolverla a su dueño, pero este ya no existía. Lo más sensato sería deshacerse de esa cosa de una vez por todas, pero por alguna razón no podía.

Tras mucho meditar el asunto, se le había ocurrido la idea de abandonar la máscara en el abismo, ese sería el lugar de reposo perfecto para ella, era el lugar donde había nacido su dueño y a donde debería retornar el último vestigio que quedaba de él.

Una vez que tomó esta decisión se sintió mucho más alegre, ya tenía una misión que cumplir en su vida, claro, era algo pequeño y fácil de realizar, pero al menos durante un tiempo tendría algo a qué dedicarse.

El viaje hasta el abismo le tomó un par de días, pues este quedaba al otro lado del reino, y aunque Hornet conocía bastantes atajos, aun así era lejos, pero al menos ahora vagar por el reino era relativamente fácil, exceptuando la zona de nido profundo, Hallownest era pacífico.

Sus pasos la llevaron finalmente hasta la entrada hacia el abismo, la cual aunque antaño se encontraba siempre sellada, luego de la intervención del pequeño contenedor ahora siempre estaba abierta, pero no había problema, las sombras que vivían en su interior no tenían interés en salir, de alguna forma parecía que eran felices viviendo en ese agujero oscuro.

Hornet se adentró en la zona hasta llegar al acantilado que determinaba el inicio del verdadero abismo. A sus pies se veían un par de peñascos cubiertos por las sombras junto a la negrura más impenetrable que existiera, si no fuera por su lámpara de luciérnagas estaría ciega. Apretó la máscara que llevaba entre sus manos y la miró con atención, como si buscara algo especial en ella ¿Por qué le dolía tanto deshacerse de ese trato? ¿Acaso creía que si la conservaba volvería a ver a esa criatura? ¡Pero qué estupidez! Ese guerrero se había ido y ya no volvería más, debía tirar esa cosa.

Casi con frustración, Hornet arrojó la máscara hacia el abismo y la vio ser devorada por la oscuridad. Se quedó unos momentos sumida en sus pensamientos antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que se alejara mucho un estruendo resonó en el lugar, un rugido tan espeluznante que le recordó al Hollow Knight que había contenido a The Radiance.

Se dio la vuelta casi temiendo lo que encontraría y entonces lo vio. Una sombra de grandes dimensiones, con un par de ojos resplandecientes y garras tan mortíferas como el más afilado de los aguijones. Aunque sus contornos y su forma no eran del todo definidos, podía adivinarse una especie de insecto cornudo, de extremidades largas, muy semejante al Hollow Knight que había ayudado a derribar junto al pequeño contenedor.

Hornet sin dudarlo sacó su aguja dispuesta a luchar, sabía que para ese ser no sería rival, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de proteger el reino, quizás sería su última misión como guardiana de Hallownest, desaparecería sin gloria y sin nadie para recordarla, pero no importaba, si había una forma memorable de acabar con el vacío de su existencia, era esa.

La sombra y la guerrera se miraron fijamente, sin emitir un sonido, ella esperaba que la bestia realizara su primer movimiento, además de que analizaba el entorno, no habían muchos recovecos en los cuales enredar su hilo, eso era un problema, parte de su estilo de combate se basaba en colocar trampas a su alrededor, pero esa no era una excusa para no luchar, aún si tenía clavarlo hasta la muerte lo haría.

Repentinamente la bestia realizó un movimiento, aunque no era el esperado, en lugar de atacarla se hundió hacia el interior del abismo desapareciendo de su vista.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿La criatura solo subió para darle un vistazo? Hornet se sentía embargada por una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción, pero esta no duró mucho, pues un repentino temblor la puso en alerta otra vez.

En una tormenta de aire la sombra subió de nuevo, pero esta vez no venía sola. Entre sus garras llevaba a una pequeña criatura, una que a Hornet se le hacía muy familiar ¿Que acaso ese no era el mismo contenedor que había derrotado al Hollow Knight? ¿Qué no estaba muerto? Bueno, quizás en realidad no lo estaba, simplemente se rompió su máscara y al no tener algo que contuviera su oscuridad simplemente no pudo seguir existiendo en un cuerpo físico y regresó a "su casa".

Ahora Hornet le había hecho el favor de regresarle su máscara y el pequeñín volvía a la vida... O algo así

Supuestamente esa cosa y todas las de su clase carecían de sentimientos, pero de alguna forma en esa mirada vacía podía adivinar algo, por alguna razón parecía ¿Feliz de verla?

La sombra gigante depositó al pequeño contenedor gentilmente junto a Hornet, la guerrera estaba tan estupefacta por la situación que no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, ni siquiera cuando la sombra le acarició la cabeza de una forma casi paternal. La bestia no podía emitir ningún tipo de lenguaje hablado, pero aun así con ese gesto parecía estarse comunicando con ella, y por raro que sonase Hornet sabía exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Eres una buena chica, por favor cuida del pequeño"

Entonces con un ligero gesto, la sombra se despidió del contendor y nuevamente se enterró en las profundidades del abismo.

Hornet miró al pequeño y este a su vez la miró a ella. No había nada en aquellos ojos vacíos, pero sabía que él estaba feliz ¿Cómo podía entenderlo? ¿Sería acaso algún tipo de habilidad especial compartida por todos los seres fabricados de oscuridad? No, eso no podía ser, quizás ellos estaban fabricados del mismo material, pero ella era distinta, no fue concebida con las mismas características, no estaba vacía y por supuesto no consideraba que estuviera al mismo nivel que todos esos espectros fallidos.

Sintiéndose ofendida sin ninguna razón, se dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar, pero para su disgusto el contendor comenzó a seguirla, como un pato sigue a su madre.

Durante lo que siguió del día, por más vueltas que dio y por más rápido que corrió no pudo deshacerse de aquella cosa, el pequeñín había llegado para quedarse.

* * *

 **Definitivamente faltan más fanfics de este grandioso juego, así que voy a cooperar con mi granito de arena. Mi idea es hacer pequeñas historias de tono ligero sobre las aventuras que viven Hornet y su hermano (Al menos yo considero que el pequeño caballero y Hornet son hermanos). Las iré publicando en la medida que se me vayan ocurriendo, también pueden aportar ideas si les apetece, ya veré como las adapto. Nos leemos, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los ligeros pasos de Hornet hacían eco en las paredes de aquella cueva vacía. La guerrera observaba todo con ojos sospechosos, era muy raro encontrar algún recoveco que no albergara vida en su interior, los insectos solían pelear por el derecho a declarar cualquier rincón como su hogar, por lo que la soledad de este lugar la ponía nerviosa, si una cueva no estaba ocupada era una muy mala señal, algo peligroso habitaba en su interior._

 _En un inicio tuvo la tentación de dar media vuelta y alejarse, pero su orgullo le impedía hacer eso, antaño se había declarado la protectora de Hallownest ¿Cómo una guardiana como ella podría escapar y faltar a sus obligaciones? Si en esta cueva habitaba un ser peligroso, era su deber derrotarlo. Así fue como no retrocedió, aunque una opresión en su estómago no la dejaba estar tranquila._

 _Siguió avanzando cada vez más nerviosa, buscando al dueño de aquel lugar, pero mientras más se adentraba, más oscuro se ponía todo, hasta que ya casi era imposible ver a su alrededor. En ese momento juzgó que no era prudente seguir, por lo que dio media vuelta buscando la salida. Caminó hacia el lugar del que venía pero parecía que jamás llegaba, pues la oscuridad no se iba, si no que se hacía más profunda e inquietante, hasta que Hornet ya no fue capaz de saber dónde estaba._

 _Asustada y confundida luchó por mantener la calma y pensar en una solución al problema, quizás alguien... No, eso jamás pasaría, estaba sola, era imposible que alguien pudiera rescatarla, aunque quizás aquel contenedor podría salvarla si daba con ella, al fin y al cabo le gustaba rescatar gente... ¡Por Wyrm! ¿En serio era tan débil como para tener que depender de la ayuda de ese maldito cascarón vacío?_

 _Hornet aún se debatía entre sus deseos y sus sentimientos cuando vio algo brillar en medio de las sombras que la rodeaban, era una máscara cornuda que conocía bastante bien ¡El contenedor había venido por ella! Suspiró aliviada y se acercó hasta él, pero entonces sintió que algo andaba mal, no tenía la misma presencia inofensiva y amistosa de siempre._

 _De pronto la máscara resplandeciente se rompió liberando el contenido de su dueño, el cuál se mimetizó con la oscuridad del lugar, solo se podían apreciar el par de ojos resplandecientes, que brillaban como un par de bengalas._

 _Hornet cada vez más asustada vio aquel par de ojos acercarse, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir una presión en su cintura, no podía ver nada, pero le daba la impresión de que un par de brazos la apretaban cada vez más fuerte, hasta que respirar comenzó a hacerse más difícil. Pronto comenzó a sentir dolor, casi como si se fuera a partir en dos, era una sensación horrible, parecía que iba a morir, entonces en aquel momento de desesperación y agonía gritó..._

Hornet abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que todo lo vivido no había sido nada más que un simple sueño, pues se encontraba en su casa en poblado distante, sana y salva, sin sombras peligrosas y en una cómoda casa. Nada de lo vivido era real ¿O sí? De pronto se percató de que algo del sueño no había desaparecido, sentía una ligera presión en la cintura, como si algo la estuviera sujetando.

Nuevamente entrando en pánico se deshizo de aquello que la tenía agarrada lanzando un codazo hacia atrás. De inmediato fue liberada, pero Hornet precavida no esperó a averiguar que había sido aquello, ubicó la aguja de la cual nunca se separaba y que estaba en las cercanías, corrió hasta ella, la tomó y la lanzó contra el intruso, pero este dio un salto y esquivó con facilidad. Ahora la guerrera tenía su arma lejos, pero esto no fue problema para ella, pues la aguja estaba atada con un hilo que la unía a su dueña, esta le dio un ligero tirón y recuperó el objeto.

Los agudos sentidos de Hornet la alertaron de que su atacante que por un instante se quedó sus pendido en el aire, ahora se dirigía hacia ella, se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, pero la criatura agresora era extremadamente veloz, en cuanto tocó el piso "corrió" hacia ella, aunque más que correr parecía que se arrastraba en el aire, envuelta en sombras dándole un aspecto demoniaco y aterrador, muy semejante a su pesadilla.

Al final la muchacha no alcanzó a esquivar de nuevo, el monstruo la alcanzó y la envolvió con su cuerpo de forma... ¿Afectuosa?

Hornet miró hacia abajo y descubrió que la criatura que estaba encima de ella era nada menos que el pequeño contenedor que la llevaba acechando desde hacía casi una semana. En ese momento la guerrera se enojó bastante, aunque no sabía si con la cosa esa por no dejarla en paz, o con ella misma por asustarse. Apartó al pequeño y lo miró con gravedad

— ¿Pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? — Dijo molesta.

El contenedor ladeó la cabeza demostrando su confusión y que básicamente no sabía de qué hablaba.

— ¿No sabes a qué me refiero? ¡Me atacaste! ¡Has osado apuntar tu aguijón contra mí!

— ... — Se apuntó a sí mismo como no dando crédito a las palabras de Hornet, luego la apuntó a ella declarándola culpable.

— ¿Que fui yo quien te atacó primero? Eso es... Bueno, es verdad ¡Pero eso fue porque me asustaste! ¿Qué rayos hacías en mi cama conmigo?

— ... — Se abrazó y la miró dulcemente comunicando que solo trataba de reconfortarla mientras dormía.

— ¿Querías calmarme? Pues no era necesario, no te necesito para dormir tranquila, de hecho tampoco me gusta tener a alguien cerca cuando duermo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— ... — El pequeño se limitó a mirarla de forma desafiante, declarando que si lo consideraba necesario lo haría de nuevo.

— Eres un... De todos modos todo este malentendido es tu culpa, nos habríamos ahorrado la pelea si me hubieras gritado que eras tú.

— …. — Esta vez el contenedor se cruzó de brazos y la miró de forma acusadora.

— Agg... Está bien, tienes razón, no es como que puedas emitir algún sonido o decir algo, de hecho, todavía no entiendo muy bien como rayos es que puedo entenderte.

Esto era un verdadero misterio para Hornet, el pequeño era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, sin embargo se comunicaba con ella a través de gestos, de forma tan clara que incluso era capaz de expresar pensamientos complejos, quizás los seres hechos de oscuridad tenían la capacidad de entenderse entre ellos. De todos modos a ella no le importaba, no es como que quisiera convivir con esa cosa, si fuera por ella ojalá se largara de una vez.

Pero no había caso, por más que lo intentaba, le gritaba o atacaba al contenedor, este no la dejaba en paz, la seguía como su sombra.

— Voy a cazar.

Anunció Hornet antes de salir de casa, aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente por esto, ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la cosa esa, no eran nada, lo que ella hiciera a él no debería importarle, lo mismo en el caso contrario.

Se dirigió a su zona de caza habitual en Nido profundo, un lugar peligroso y salvaje, pero con una buena cantidad de presas potenciales. Ese día la verdad no se sentía con muchos ánimos, la pesadilla la había alterado bastante, dejándola algo sensible en lo que respectaba a adentrarse en lugares oscuros, lamentablemente las mejores presas se escondían en ese tipo de lugares. Ni modo, lo haría igual, necesitaba comer.

Llegó hasta un túnel oscuro que la ponía bastante nerviosa pues le recordaba bastante su sueño, pero desgraciadamente los rastros que seguía la guiaban hasta allí, podía percibir la presencia de un grupo de cavasuelos, eran buenas presas, no podía dejarlas escapar.

Se adentró lentamente sintiendo hielo en la espalda y una opresión en el estómago ¿Por qué se sentía tan aterrada? ¿Por qué había soñado eso en primer lugar? La verdad ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para pensar en eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, se adentró en sus pensamientos analizando los motivos detrás de su sueño.

Su madre a veces decía que en los sueños se encontraban ocultos los temores y deseos más grandes de las personas, si era así, de su sueño podría deducirse que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ¿Pero desde cuándo? No recordaba sentirse tan afectada por la falta de luz, aunque quizás su miedo no venía de la oscuridad corriente, sino más bien de aquel tipo de oscuridad de la que estaban compuestos ella y la cosa esa.

¿Acaso le tenía miedo a la cosa? Eso podía ser, si bien esta nunca la había dañado y solo atacaba cuando la atacaban, seguía siendo potencialmente peligrosa, jamás había conocido a un ser con un aguijón más letal que el suyo, era como para tenerle miedo. Quizás en parte de eso venía su rechazo por el pequeño, si quisiera podría asesinarla sin mayores problemas, sobre todo con lo cerca que se mantenía, si hasta entraba en su casa como si fuera la propia, y a todo esto ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguirla a todos lados? ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola? ¿Por qué no se quedó en el fondo del abismo viviendo con todas las otras cosas?

Sí, quizás era el miedo a lo desconocido lo que la tenía así, tener a un ser tan peligroso y no saber lo que pretendía era su suplicio, jamás viviría tranquila con él, quizás debería considerar huir de casa ¿Pero a dónde? ¿Y cómo podía asegurarse de que no la siguiera?

El sonido de la tierra removiéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, con suerte logró ver un bulto que se dirigía a atacarla, pero con sus reflejos altamente desarrollados logró sacar su aguja y empaló al atacante. Vaya suerte, el cavasuelos que perseguía había saltado directamente hacia ella, ahora ya no moriría de hambre.

Sin embargo cometió una torpeza, en lugar de haber matado a la presa en el mismo lugar debió haberla alejado de la cueva antes de hacerlo, pues los cavasuelos siempre viven en manadas y lamentablemente para Hornet, el chillido de agonía de la criatura alertó a sus compañeros, quienes emergieron de la tierra en gran cantidad, estos al ver el cadáver y a su asesina se pusieron furiosos y arremetieron contra ella.

Dejando su presa de lado, Hornet arrojó su aguja para clavarla en el techo y usando el hilo que siempre llevaba consigo se impulsó lejos de los insectos. Curiosamente aunque era buena guerrera, su mejor habilidad era huir. Le hubieran bastado tres lanzamientos de su aguja para abandonar la cueva y dejar a sus perseguidores atrás, pero aquel día no estaba bien, su mente distraída la hizo errar el último tiro haciéndola caer y dándole tiempo a los cavasuelos para alcanzarla.

Se preparaba para lanzar su aguja de nuevo cuando un par de cavasuelos emergieron de la tierra que estaba frente a ella y la atacaron. Logró esquivarlos pero uno de ellos logró alcanzar una de sus piernas lastimándola con sus mandíbulas. Furiosa pateó a la criatura y comenzó a correr hacia la salida ignorando el dolor que sentía, algunos cavasuelos le estaban dando alcance, pero ella los alejó lanzando ataques rápidos y superficiales con su aguja, esto los disuadió de seguirla y pudo escapar.

Jadeando, lastimada y con las manos vacías Hornet se desplomó en el piso fuera de la cueva, aquella incursión de caza había sido un fiasco y ahora pasaría hambre, ese día algo no estaba muy bien con ella, jamás lo había hecho tan mal, pero las cosas podían ponerse aún peor.

Afuera de la cueva, de pie con su mirada clavada en ella estaba la cosa. Nuevamente la había seguido, probablemente lo hacía desde que salió de casa, sus habilidades de sigilo eran cada vez mejores, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores esta vez no fue capaz de detectarlo, o quizás andaba tan distraída y no se dio cuenta.

El pequeño se acercó a ella y como si fuera una burla le mostró el cadáver de un cavasuelos recién cazado.

Furiosa e indignada, Hornet se dispuso a alejarse de él, pero el dolor en su pierna le hizo complicado moverse, no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido. El pequeño algo preocupado caminó hacia a ella pero esta antepuso su aguja.

— Si te acercas te clavo.

Sabía que el contenedor podía esquivarla, pero por alguna razón este mantuvo su distancia y la dejó alejarse sola.

Esa noche la guerrera se revolvía en su cama acosada por el vacío en su estómago, tenía tanta hambre que hasta sentía frío. Jamás había pasado esa clase de necesidades, cuando pequeña su madre se aseguró de que nunca le faltara nada, y ya de mayor estando sola, era tan hábil cazando que jamás regresó a casa sin una presa.

Todo esto era culpa de la cosa esa, le tenía la cabeza hecha un revoltijo y por su culpa no podía concentrarse, quizás su única opción era luchar contra él y rezar para salir viva, quizás eso era lo que quería la cosa, luchar con ella y acabarla de una vez por todas. Aunque debía reconocer que era muy noble de su parte buscar un combate justo y concertado en lugar de atacarla por la espalda.

De pronto sintió un par de golpes en el piso y se incorporó. A una distancia prudente se encontraba el contenedor con su aguijón afuera, lo había usado para dar los golpes que la alertaron de su presencia, luego de la experiencia de la mañana había decidido avisar a la muchacha que estaba ahí cada vez que apareciera.

Sin duda ese había sido un gesto de buena fe, pero Hornet en sus desvaríos por hambre lo vio como una muestra agresiva, si se presentaba con su aguijón afuera seguro pretendía atacarla, pero qué sucio de su parte hacerlo cuando estaba lastimada y fatigada, sin embargo su orgullo le impedía rogar clemencia, aunque le costara la vida. Cogió su aguja que como siempre dejaba a su alcance y se colocó en posición de pelea.

El pequeño cuando la vio con aquella actitud tan agresiva hizo un escándalo silencioso y la señaló alarmado, por supuesto Hornet como siempre entendía perfectamente sus señas y gestos.

— ¿Que porqué tome mi aguja? ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vamos a luchar!

— ... — Señaló la pierna vendada de la chica.

— Eso no importa, una guerrera no pone pretextos para rechazar un encuentro.

— ... — Esta vez el pequeño le mostró su aguijón y señaló a la chica del manto rojo mientras la miraba con rostro confundido.

— ¡Tú me restaste! Por algo te presentas ante mí con tu aguijón afuera, vienes a desafiarme.

— ¡...! — Agitó sus manos negando todo y con una serie de gesto dio a entender que no tenía intenciones de pelear con ella.

— ¿Entonces para qué has venido?

En eso el pequeño guardó su aguijón y sacó de debajo de su capa algo de comida, eran filetes de cavasuelo, bien trozados y asados. Ante la vista de la comida a la muchacha se le hizo agua la boca y su estómago le exigió que fuera por ella con un gruñido, sin embargo no le hizo caso, se quedó en su lugar observando al pequeño con expresión seria.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

— ¿...? — La miró con rostro confundido.

— ¡Quiero saber por qué estás aquí! Llevas una semana persiguiéndome, no me dejas sola, me vigilas como un fantasma, me miras de esa forma extraña y no entiendo por qué ¡Y eso me desespera! ¿Por qué estás aquí y no te devuelves al agujero del que vienes? ¿Acaso quieres tener una pelea conmigo? ¿Te debo algo? ¿Esperas algo de mí?

Esta vez el pequeño optó por acercarse a Hornet, esta lo miró con suspicacia aguardando a ver qué hacía, no había nada hostil en él pero no podía bajar la guardia. Se inclinó un poco para saltar en caso de que planeara atacarla, pero el dolor en su pierna le dificultó la tarea, entonces apretó la aguja en su mano con frustración.

El contendor siguió acercándose hasta que finalmente quedó frente a la guerrera, dejó la comida que llevaba a un lado junto a él, entonces colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Hornet y otra en el propio, esta acción hizo que ella abriera los ojos de la impresión.

— ¿Te quedas conmigo porque somos hermanos?

— ... — Asintió con efusividad y abrió los brazos señalando algo grande.

— Tú, yo y los 10.527 contenedores del fondo del abismo somos hermanos... Según tú.

— ... — La miró enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

— De acuerdo, perdón, no quise ofenderte, entiendo tu punto, si estamos hechos del mismo material técnicamente podríamos considerarnos hermanos pero... La verdad yo nunca los he visto a ustedes como familia.

— ... — La triste mirada del pequeño al oír estas palabras era indescriptible.

— ¿Eh? Espera, no te pongas así, no era mi intención.

— ... — Agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

— Yo no te pedí vinieras aquí en primer lugar, si me asomé al abismo fue para devolverte tu máscara, no esperaba ni quería que me siguieras,

— ¡...! — Empuñó las manos y miró a Hornet con determinación.

— ¿Yo en problemas? Pero si estoy perfectamente bien, hasta antes de que tú llegaras jamás había fallado una cacería, nunca me faltó nada, tengo mi casa, tengo mi aguja, tengo todo lo que necesito.

— ... — La miró con seriedad y abrió los brazos señalando todo a su alrededor.

— No me importa estar sola, de verdad...

— ... — Esta vez el pequeño la abrazó y la miró dulcemente, Hornet simplemente no fue capaz de aguantar el gesto y terminó por soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

— Esta bien... Sí, es verdad que me siento sola, no logro encajar con la sociedad, me ven como una salvaje, pero es que así es como me he acostumbrado a vivir, siempre peleando, mientras ellos vivían sumidos en su mundo fantasías impuestas por The Radiant, ahora de pronto todos despiertan y empiezan a hacer una nueva sociedad, una donde yo no tengo lugar... Mi único hogar es aquí, en estas ruinas de una tribu desaparecida... Ya no quedan tejedoras, las he buscado, ya no está mi madre, ni su pueblo... No tengo a nadie...

El contendor estrechó su abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa a la guerrera, quien lo miró con pena, hasta que finalmente terminó por sucumbir ante él.

— Está bien, de acuerdo, lo acepto, me vendrá bien tener algo de compañía.

Esta vez el pequeño la soltó y la miró con alegría, incluso dio pequeños brinquitos de lo contento que estaba. Sin perder tiempo forzó a su hermana a sentarse y prácticamente le puso en la cara la comida que le había traído.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, voy a comer, no te desesperes, rayos, en serio puedes ser irritante.

El pequeño se sentó junto a ella y la observó comer con deleite, se notaba que tenía hambre, prácticamente devoró los filetes de cavasuelo, luego de lo cual tenía un expresión de plena satisfacción, como si hubiera sido lo mejor que había comido en su vida. Entonces miró a su hermano con gratitud por unos instantes, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más pensativa.

— Umm... Sabes, estaba pensando que es algo complicado referirme a ti como la cosa esa, quizás debería ponerte un nombre.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron de emoción ante la idea de ser nombrado y tiró de la capa de Hornet dándole a entender que estaba más que de acuerdo.

— Está bien, te pondré uno, pero no me apures, tengo que pensar.

Lamentablemente el contenedor era muy impaciente y seguía tironeando de la capa de Hornet pidiendo su nombre, con esa molestia constante ella no podía pensar bien, por lo que terminó soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¡Está bien, tu nombre será Hollow!

A la mención del nombre la criatura soltó la capa de su hermana y tras unos minutos sin mostrar reacción alguna la miró con decepción.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Te dije que necesitaba pensarlo con calma, aunque tampoco soy buena poniendo nombres pero... Aggg, lo siento, es que cuando recuerdo que eras un contenedor vacío no puedo evitar pensar en Hollow, pero puedo pensar en algo más.

Hollow negó rápidamente dando a entender que todo estaba bien, entonces apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana con una expresión de felicidad. Hornet por supuesto, como siempre entendió los gestos del pequeño con tal claridad como si hubieran sido expresados en palabras.

"Este es el valioso nombre que me puso mi hermana, solo por eso es el nombre más hermoso del mundo"

— En serio eres un hermano irritante — Fue todo lo que Hornet pudo contestar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota importante: Para este fic tomo en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos en el comic oficial de Hollow Knight, en el se cuenta que cuando Quirrel llegó a Hallownest, tuvo un encuentro con Hornet, esta al ver su aguja dedujo que era un guerrero como los contenedores y como protectora del reino, se dispuso a atacarlo para proteger el huevo, tuvieron una breve pelea en su momento pero entonces la máscara de Monomon que usaba Quirrel lo protegió y le mostró a Hornet que él tenía una misión que cumplir en el lugar, por eso lo dejó pasar y no lo volvió a molestar.**

* * *

Ese día Hollow y Hornet decidieron que harían una pequeña excursión a las termas que se encontraban cerca de Nido Profundo, la pierna de Hornet no había logrado sanar correctamente (Principalmente por culpa de ella pues se negaba a tomar reposo), por lo que decidieron recurrir a las propiedades curativas de esas aguas.

Hollow se las arregló para cazar algo de comer durante el camino y Hornet recolectó algunos hierbajos comestibles, si bien el objetivo principal era sanar la pierna de la guerrera, planeaban aprovechar la ocasión para hacer un día de campo, cosa que al pequeño le hacía mucha ilusión, era su primera vez en una actividad como esa, aunque para él la mayoría de las cosas que hacía junto a su hermana eran una novedad, desde hacer aseo en casa, hasta reparar el techo, su existencia como contenedor defectuoso le había arrebatado muchas experiencia cotidianas de la vida, lo bueno es que era muy talentoso y aprendía todo rápido, por lo que nunca resultaba ser un estorbo para Hornet.

Cuando llegaron al estanque, el primero en sumergirse en el agua fue Hollow, quien como un niño pequeño emocionado, tiró a un lado las piezas de comida que habían recolectado y brincó al agua salpicando todo a su alrededor. Se hundió hasta quedar cubierto por el líquido y luego emergió nuevamente disfrutando del agradable calor que envolvía su cuerpo. Entonces miró a su hermana en la orilla del lago recogiendo la comida que había dejado tirada y ordenándola en una pila. Algo molesto de que Hornet perdiera el tiempo en esas cosas empezó a chapotear para llamar su atención.

—Aggg... No me salpiques —Se quejó Hornet terminando de ordenar la comida—. Tienes que aprender que no puedes dejar las cosas tiradas de esa manera.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiado por el sermón y golpeó el agua levantando algunas gotas en el proceso.

—Si, ya voy. Ugg... En serio eres irritante.

La guerrera observó el agua y luego la capa roja que llevaba puesta, evaluó un momento la situación y entonces decidió quitársela. El pequeño observó alarmado como su hermana se desprendida de su ropa y golpeaba el agua nervioso queriendo saber qué pasaba.

—Ya deja de molestar Hollow —Lo reprendió— simplemente me estoy quitando mi capa porque no quiero estropearla.

—... —Hollow tomó una de las puntas de su propia capa la levantó mostrando como esta estaba absolutamente empapada y aún se encontraba en buen estado.

—No puedes comparar tu capa con la mía, la tuya es una tela cualquiera hecha para el común de los caballeros, no es nada elegante ni refinado, en cambio mi capa es especial, me la tejió mi madre especialmente para mí con su propio hilo, esta prenda está fabricada con la calidad de la que usaría alguien de la realeza y ya no habiendo más tejedoras en Hallownest, pues nunca más habrán trabajos como este, por lo tanto es muy valiosa y debo cuidarla mucho.

—... —Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dejó flotar relajadamente en el agua.

Hornet mientras tanto terminó de doblar cuidadosamente su ropa y la dejó junto a la comida, tras lo cual caminó delicadamente hacia el agua con su cuerpo oscuro descubierto dejando a la vista su piel negra, hecha de ese extraño material distinto del de cualquier insecto normal.

En cuanto su cuerpo fue sumergido en el cálido líquido comenzó a sentir un alivio inmediato en su rodilla, era como si la energía y la salud regresaran de forma mágica. Cerró los ojos embelesada por las sensaciones que la recorrían y se relajó disfrutando el momento, pero fue solo un momento, porque Hollow comenzó a arrojarle agua a la cara jugando. Por Wyrm, este chico en serio tenía demasiada energía.

Al inicio sintió ganas de regañarlo, pero luego descartó la idea, estaban ahí para divertirse ¿Y qué mejor que con una pelea de agua? quizás Hollow le daba una paliza en combate con aguijón, pero ahora le ganaría.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a arrojarse agua entre risas y jugueteos, como un par de niños pasando una tarde divertida. Absortos en sus juegos, ninguno de ellos dos captó la presencia de un visitante indeseado, en realidad estaban con la guardia baja, esa terma rara vez era visitada, tanto por lo lejana que estaba, como porque no muchos insectos sabían como llegar hasta ella.

Pero en esta ocasión una criatura logró llegar hasta el lugar, aparentemente guiada por el olor de la comida que habían estado cargando, pues en cuanto llegó a las termas, ignoró por completo a quienes se estaban bañando y se dirigió directamente hacia las botanas.

El insecto era aparentemente algún tipo de escarabajo sin cornamenta, no parecía muy rápido ni muy fuerte, pero vaya que era sigiloso, nadie lo vio, ni lo sintió. Así fue como la criatura se acercó a la pila de comida y tomó todo lo que pudo en sus brazos y se dispuso a partir. Pero repentinamente se percató de la bonita capa roja que había a su lado, se acercó y tocó la tela, suave, ligera, firme y de un color muy bonito, jamás en su vida había visto una prenda tan hermosa. Volteó la vista hacia atrás donde vio al par de hermanos jugando tranquilamente, ni por si acaso lo habían visto, entonces ya que se había dado la oportunidad ¿Por qué no llevarse la prenda también?

Luego de un rato jugando, Hollow y Hornet salieron del agua listos para comer algo, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar que de la pila de comida solo quedaban unos rastrojos. El menor estaba furioso por esto y ya se disponía sacar su aguijón para ir en busca de venganza, pero una perturbación en el ambiente lo detuvo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y cuando volteó a ver se encontró con su hermana al borde de las lágrimas observando el espacio vacío donde debería haber estado su ropa.

—Mi... Capa... Mi linda capa roja... El recuerdo de mi madre...

Hollow alarmado corrió hasta ella y comenzó a quitarse su propia capa para ofrecérsela.

—No Hollow, no hace falta que hagas eso, al fin y al cabo la tuya me queda muy chica y no es lo mismo... Waaaaa... Mi capaaaaaaa...

—¡...! —Corrió a abrazar a la muchacha preocupado tratando de confortarla y que dejara de llorar.

—Y Ahora como voy a salir de aquí... Estoy desnuda... ¡Aaaah! ¡Cierto!

—¿?

—¡Hollow estoy desnuda!

—¿?

—Ahora se ve cuerpo al descubierto ¡Todos van a ver que estoy hecha de sombras, no soy un ser normal!

—¡!

—Eso mismo, mi capa no solo era porque se veía bonita, era para que no vieran mi cuerpo hecho de sombras, no puedo salir en público sin nada encima... Ya corren bastantes historias raras sobre mí por ahí como para que ahora se sume el hecho de que no soy un bicho normal, aaaaaggg.

—¡...! —El pequeño se golpeó el pecho y la miró con decisión.

—¿Que tú vas a encontrar al ladrón de mi capa? ¿Cómo rayos vas a hacer eso?

—¡...!

—Bueno... No sé... El lugar es muy grande... No creo que...

—¡...!

—Está bien, está bien, confío en ti, entonces... Supongo que me quedaré aquí esperándote hasta que regreses con mi capa... O con cualquier cosa que encuentres por ahí para poder cubrirme, en una situación desesperada la verdad no voy a ser quisquillosa.

Dicho esto, Hollow con su entusiasmo habitual partió corriendo a buscar al ladrón, mientras que Hornet se tuvo que quedar en el lugar esperándolo.

A menudo la tarea mas dura suele ser para aquel a quien le toca esperar, Hornet no era una chica muy paciente, ya se había visto en su incapacidad para quedarse tranquila hasta que su pierna sanara. Si hubiera sido por ella habría salido a buscar al ladrón de su ropa ella misma, pero la vergüenza de que la vieran desnuda la mantenía en su sitio.

Caminó impaciente por el lugar durante un rato, luego se comió los restos de la comida que no habían sido robados y después caminó por las aguas termales pateando el líquido tratando de deshacerse de la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Finalmente aburrida empezó a hacer algunos inventos raros, tomó su aguja y la clavó del techo que no estaba muy alto, luego con el hilo que estaba atado a ella se improvisó una especie de columpio en el cual se montó y comenzó a balancearse.

El columpio de hilo era una de las pocas habilidades de las arañas que Hornet había aprendido correctamente, aunque no hacía mucho uso de ella porque no tenía utilidad práctica realmente, de hecho no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había columpiado. El balanceo en el aire comenzaba a calmarla y a ponerla de buen humor a pesar de su situación, incluso ya estaba pensando en invitar a Hollow a balancearse con ella próximamente.

Estaba cantando mientras colgaba del techo cuando un murmullo captó su atención.

—¿Hollow? —Preguntó esperanzada de que su hermano hubiera llegado, pero lamentablemente no era así.

Que pena para Hornet que las aguas termales estuvieran tan inusualmente concurridas ese día, pues debajo de ella, observándola con sorpresa y quizás algo de temor había una cochinilla, una que por alguna razón le parecía familiar, juraba haber visto a una cochinilla usando un pañuelo en la cabeza antes, aunque al parecer le faltaba algo para calzar con sus recuerdos ¿Quizás una máscara?

Rápidamente desclavó su aguja del techó y se dejó caer al agua para que el líquido la ocultara.

El insecto que la había avistado era un tipo bastante curioso, amante del conocimiento y deseoso por descubrir los grandes secretos del mundo, justamente un misterio era lo que lo había llevado a ese rincón alejado de Hallownest. Antes de partir hacia otros reinos había llegado a sus oídos el rumor de una criatura extraña, letal, veloz pero muy hermosa, un insecto que no parecía pertenecer a ninguna especie conocida, pero que de alguna forma recordaba a una araña y a una avispa. Fue el deseo de avistar a este ser lo que lo llevó a realizar un último viaje a las entrañas del reino.

El ser que había visto ahora sin duda era bastante raro, tenía un cuerpo absolutamente negro y muy delgado que parecía carecer de caparazón, además colgaba del techo a través de un hilo, tal como lo haría una araña, eso calzaba bien con los rumores de la bestia, pero además poseía una cornamenta alargada que recordaba un poco a algunas especies de escarabajos, de eso no había oído hablar ¿Sería esa cosa que había visto a lo lejos el ser que buscaba? Porque de momento la parte de que se parecía a una avispa no le hacía mucho sentido.

De pronto sus rápidos reflejos lo alertaron de un objeto contundente que se dirigía hacia él, por poco logró esquivarlo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, y logró distinguir que el arma atacante era una aguja arrojada desde lejos... Sí, esa era una técnica de combate muy propia de las avispas, había encontrado a su objetivo, ahora debía salir vivo.

La criatura recogió la aguja desde el lugar donde estaba en el agua usando el hilo que estaba atado al instrumento. La cochinilla esta vez pudo apreciar al misterioso ser en todo su esplendor, pues este había decidido dejar de ocultarse bajo el agua y ahora estaba de pie listo para batallar.

Sin duda su cuerpo era delgado y elegante, pero por alguna razón su rostro se le hacía bastante familiar ¿No había visto a este insecto antes? Quizás, pero le faltaba algo... Una capa roja quizás.

—Tú... —Dijo la criatura temblando muy afectada— ¡Te has atrevido a verme desnuda! ¡Ahora no puedo dejarte salir vivo!

Esa voz... Definitivamente la conocía... Era la chica irrazonable que lo había atacado cuando había llegado a Hallownest. Por la impresión que se llevó de ella cuando la conoció podía decir que era una persona impaciente, del tipo que jamás escuchan a los demás... Definitivamente estaba en problemas, sobre todo ahora que había decidido dejar el camino del guerrero y había abandonado su aguijón en el lago Azul.

Mientras tanto por su lado, Hollow había estado deambulando por los escondrijos de Nido Profundo tratando de encontrar al ladrón, pero su tarea era un poco difícil, tanto porque los insectos de la zona no eran muy cooperadores ni dispuestos a hablar, como porque él era incapaz de preguntar, claro, no tenía voz y la única que lo entendía era Hornet.

Al parecer no podría encontrar al bicho por métodos normales, no le quedaba más opción que usar su astucia. Para esto, se basó en la suposición de que el insecto que buscaba era un ladrón, por lo tanto era alguien que siempre estaba robando, así que para pillarlo, tendría ponerle una carnada.

Lamentó un poco tener que usar un método tan demoroso para recuperar la capa de su hermana, pero era el único plan que tenía. Así que se dispuso a cazar alguna presa sencilla, luego la cocinó un poco, solo lo suficiente como para que soltara algo de olor, entonces la dejó en algún lugar visible y se escondió cerca a esperar a su objetivo.

El plan en si era bueno, el problema era que Hollow no tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que hubiera más de un ladrón por los alrededores. El pequeño no lo sabía pero Nido Profundo estaba plagado de toda clase de oportunistas y aprovechadores, quienes por supuesto no desperdiciarían la posibilidad de obtener una comida gratis sin esfuerzo.

Un buen número de insectos rastreros se presentaron en el lugar guiados por el olor de la comida asada, todos deseaban comer, pero ninguno compartir, por lo que el grupo se tranzó en una pelea bastante movida. Por su parte Hollow observaba el combate bastante decepcionado de los malos resultados de su plan, aunque no podía negar que la pelea estaba bastante interesante, al punto que se terminó distrayendo y olvidando porqué estaba ahí.

Afortunadamente para Hollow, el insecto que buscaba era el rey de los pillos, el más esquivo y habilidoso de los patanes que poblaban ese tugurio. El bicho al igual que los demás, también se apareció en busca de comida gratis, pero fue más listo, en lugar de lanzarse a la batalla con el resto, se escabulló sigilosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta y robó la comida.

Hollow desde su puesto vio todo, por poco pasa por alto al ladrón, pero el llamativo color de la capa que usaba hizo que su atención se fijara en el.

Tomando una actitud precavida el pequeño lo siguió sigilosamente a una cierta distancia, esperando a que se detuviera en algún lugar tranquilo para encararlo.

Cuando el murmullo de los insectos luchando se perdió en las lejanías, el ladrón de rojo se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, como no vio a nadie prosiguió su camino hasta la cueva que llamaba hogar.

El escarabajo se adentró en el oscuro rincón que habitaba canturreando alegremente, celebraba el buen botín del día, había obtenido dos buenas comidas y una bonita capa sin mayor esfuerzo, no podía sentirse más afortunado, debería comprarse la lotería con tanta suerte que tenía.

Pero su buena fortuna estaba destinada a acabar. El escarabajo sintió un ligero ruido de tierra raspada, se volteó a ver y se encontró con una pequeña criatura, parecía un retoño de escarabajo cornudo, que lo miraba de forma inexpresiva, el pequeñín llevaba una capa de un lila grisaseo, con una calidad notablemente inferior a la suya ¿Qué hacía ese niño ahí? ¿Quería que compartiera su comida con él? ¡Ja! Eso ni soñarlo, el mundo era de los más listos y los más fuertes, si quería comer se las tendría que buscar por sí mismo.

Entonces para su sorpresa, el pequeño sacó de entre sus ropas un aguijón, uno bastante hermoso y reluciente ¿De dónde habría sacado semejante pieza? El escarabajo no sabía mucho de armas pero esa cosa parecía de buena calidad. El contenedor entonces extendió una de sus manos exigiendo le que le entregara algo, el insecto ladeó la cabeza confundido ¿En serio creía que le iba a entregar algo solo porque se lo pedía y le mostraba su aguijón? De todos modos le siguió el juego y señaló la comida preguntando si eso era lo que quería.

Para su sorpresa el niño negó con la cabeza y tomó la punta de su propia capa dándole a entender que lo que buscaba era la prenda roja. El escarabajo a decir verdad no necesitaba la capa y era un simple gusto el que la usara, se la podría regalar y no lamentarlo, pero su corazón avaricioso y egoísta no lo permitiría.

El escarabajo entonces abrió sus fauces y extendió sus garras, no le entregaría nada, atacaría a ese mocoso, lo mataría y se quedaría con su aguijón, así tendría dos tesoros bonitos para él, quizás hasta podría hacerse pasar por un caballero distinguido.

De alguna forma Hollow suponía que las cosas terminarían así y la verdad no le hacía demasiada gracia que las cosas fueran de esa forma, la realidad es que no era un insecto belicoso, no disfrutaba matar sin una razón, pero si alguien lo atacaba no tenía miramientos en responder, sobre todo ante un insecto perverso y sobretodo débil como el que se dirigía a él.

Le bastó un movimiento de su aguijón para acabar con su adversario decapitándolo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocar la capa roja con el filo de su arma, su hermana no lo perdonaría si rompía la prenda, sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos sabía remendar.

Pronto el contenedor tuvo el cadáver del insecto a sus pies, lo desvistió con cuidado, dobló la ropa y salió de la cueva con ella en brazos. Sin embargo ese no era el final del escarabajo, pues este cuerpo, aún decapitado se levantó lentamente, del agujero donde antes estaba la cabeza se podían ver un par de ojos brillantes, entonces este cadáver viviente lanzó un chirrido aterrador y se arrojó contra el pequeño caballero.

Hollow la verdad ni se inmutó ante esto, miró hacia atrás y con toda la calma del mundo sacó su aguijón y atravesó a la bestia que se había lanzado contra él.

Un trepacadáveres, tenía el presentimiento de que era uno de esos molestos seres, al fin y al cabo alguien que es capaz de robar el cuerpo de otro es un ladrón desde el alma. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de meditar en esto, su hermana lo esperaba, así que realizando un dash empezó a correr hacia las aguas termales.

Mientras tanto, regresando con Hornet, esta estaba muy alterada atacando a la cochinilla intrusa, muerta de pena de que la hubiera visto desnuda y sobretodo asustada de que la viera como un monstruo, aunque la pobre no había meditado que el atacarlo como loca la hacía más temible que el lucir un poco rara.

Cuando Hollow llegó vio a su hermana atacando a un intruso con todas sus fuerzas, pero este parecía tener una habilidad extraordinaria para esquivar, aunque debido a que no poseía un arma consigo no podía responder. Ese tipo se movía muy bien... ¿Dónde había visto esos movimientos antes? ¿Podría ser... Quirrel?

De pronto Hornet logró ver a Hollow por el rabillo del ojo y deteniendo su ataque encaró a su hermano.

—¡Hollow! ¡Dame mi ropa rápido!

El pequeño quiso cumplir la orden de su hermana lo más rápido posible, por lo que agarró una piedra grande del piso, la envolvió con la capa y se la arrojó a Hornet, pero algo no salió bien en su idea, porque la guerrera en lugar de recibir el paquete con sus manos lo hizo con su cabeza y del golpe quedó inconsciente flotando en el agua.

Si Hollow hubiera tenido voz vaya que hubiera gritado en ese momento.

Para cuando Hornet recuperó el sentido, ya estaba en su casa, recostada en su cama con una venda en la cabeza y muchos dolores.

—Ay mi cabeza —Se quejó la chica— Que... ¿Que pasó? ¿Donde estoy?

Hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero antes de que lograra levantar la cabeza una mano la retuvo en su lugar y le habló de forma tranquila y amable.

—No te levantes amiga, necesitas descansar —dijo Quirrel.

—¡Tú! —exclamo la guerrera sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba.

Había empezado a mirar a su alrededor en busca de su aguja e hilo pero el simple esfuerzo de hacer eso le provocó un mareo .

—Hey, tómatelo con calma —le dijo la cochinilla— sufriste un buen golpe en la cabeza, no te sobr esfuerces tanto.

—Tú... ¿Quién eres? —Lo miró con sospecha.

—Mi nombre es Quirrel, antiguo aprendiz de la maestra Monomon y actualmente un viajero errante y explorador.

—Ya veo... —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Y eso es todo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mí no me engañas, esas extraordinarias habilidades tuyas para esquivar no son de un insecto común. Podría apostar a qué eres un guerrero sin aguijón. ¿A que fuiste a las aguas termales? ¿Pretendías revelar mi identidad? ¿Mostrarle a todo el mundo mi anormalidad? ¿O acaso querías algo más?

—Sigues siendo tan desconfiada como la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando quisiste matarme y la máscara de mi maestra te detuvo.

—¡Eres la cochinilla de la máscara! ¡Lo sabía!

—Si, ya cumplí la misión que me traía a estas tierras y planeaba abandonar el reino, pero la historia de una criatura misteriosa que habitaba por estos lados me sedujo y terminé encontrándote.

—Tú... Me viste desnuda... Sabes que no soy un insecto normal... ¿Vas a contar mi secreto a los demás? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Pues... Si tanto te afecta eso guardaré silencio, al fin y al cabo eres amiga del pequeñín, no creo que el estuviera muy contento de que hiciera algo que te afectara.

—¿El pequeñín? ¡Oh! ¡Hollow! ¿Donde está él?

—Lleva todo el día lamentándose por haberte arrojado esa piedra, se ve muy afectado y no quiere verte de la pena que siente ¿Lo llamo?

—Sí por favor.

Casi a la rastra Quirrel trajo a Hollow, este oponía toda la resistencia que podía pero no podía zafarse de las manos del insecto, sin embargo en cuanto vio a su hermana, está abrió sus brazos para recibirlo. Ante este gesto el pequeño corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar Hornet, ella le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Hollow eres un idiota! ¿Acaso querías matarme?

—... —Bajó la cabeza apenado.

—Hermano tonto, te perdono solo porque conseguiste traer mi capa de regreso.

—¿¡Son hermanos!? —Dijo Quirrel sorprendido.

—Algo así, es complicado de explicar pero tampoco necesitas saberlo. Así que olvídate del asunto.

Para Quirrel era obvio que aquí había un secreto oculto, había algo que ellos no querían contar y su personalidad curiosa y su obsesión por los secretos se hizo presente. Sus intenciones originales eran simplemente asegurarse de que los dos chicos estaban bien para luego irse del reino, pero consideró quedarse un tiempo más, al menos hasta que pudiera saciar sus infinitas ansias de saber.

Así fue como llegó otro cálido e irritante insecto a la vida de Hornet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota importante: En Hollow Knight las decisiones que uno toma alteran pequeños detalles en el mundo del juego. Una de las decisiones que hay que tomar, es la de matar o no al forja aguijones cuando nos crea el aguiijón final. Si decidimos matarlo pues... Se muere y ya. Pero si lo dejamos vivir, luego podremos encontrarlo en la casa de Sheo compartiendo junto con él el camino del artista. en este fic se da el supuesto de que elegimos no matar al artesano.**

* * *

No sé si la curiosidad sea algo realmente bueno o malo, pero sí estoy de acuerdo en que puede traer algunos problemas. Fue mi curiosidad lo que me llevó a ser aprendiz de la maestra Monomon y eventualmente perder la memoria y todo mi pasado. Ahora ya me estoy preguntando si la decisión de quedarme junto a este par de hermanos tan raros para estudiarlos me traerá alguna consecuencia catastrófica en el futuro.

Ya tengo claro que ellos no son insectos normales, no tienen caparazón y sus cuerpos parecen estar compuestos de una materia oscura y extraña, suelen ocultar esto usando una capa encima. Quería estudiar y analizar sus cuerpos pero creo que no se podrá, en un inicio le pedí de buena manera a Hornet que me permitiera revisarla, me amenazó con clavarme su aguja en las entrañas si lo intentaba... Con el carácter que tiene no dudo que sea capaz.

Hollow fue más abierto a cooperar con mis investigaciones y me dejó ver lo que había bajo su capa, así pude observar con libertad el extraño material del que están hechos estos individuos de piel negra, hasta pude tocarlo, era frío al tacto y más blando que un caparazón ¿Cómo no se dañan con esos cuerpos tan frágiles? me hubiera gustado hacer algunas pruebas en Hollow, pero lamentablemente su hermana nos descubrió y me dio una paliza luego de gritarme depravado... Hasta el momento no entiendo que pasa por su cabeza.

Hornet ha estado bastante arisca conmigo desde entonces y mantiene a su hermano junto a ella todo el tiempo ¿Pensará que soy algún tipo de mala influencia para él? Quizás simplemente es muy sobreprotectora, de por sí no es muy abierta con otros individuos ajenos a su familia, parece tener un cierto miedo a que la vean como un monstruo, curiosamente a Hollow parece darle lo mismo, estos hermanos son tan distintos como el día de la noche.

Como parece que Hornet no permitirá que siga investigando a Hollow, no me queda más que tratar de que confíe en mí y me cuente sus secretos, espero que esto ocurra pronto, vivir en Nido Profundo no es fácil, el único lugar seguro es Poblado Distante, el resto está plagado de bestias peligrosas y sin un aguijón propio para defenderme, no puedo salir por mi cuenta. Creo que nunca debí abandonar mi aguijón en el Lago Azul, de hecho ahora pienso que si pretendo viajar a otras tierras debería conseguir otra arma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hornet abrió los ojos aquella mañana y se estiró perezosamente en su cama, la alegraba poder despertarse sola ese día, normalmente Hollow aparecía temprano para interrumpir su sueño y pedirle que jugaran a alguna cosa.

Se puso de pie aún algo somnolienta y se dispuso a salir de su casa mientras se restregaba los ojos, pero no alcanzó a dar ni tres pasos cuando tropezó con algo y cayó. Se levantó algo molesta pensando que Hollow había vuelto a dejar tirados por ahí algunos juguetes o cualquier cosa, pero se encontró con un bulto redondo bastante grande que se agitaba un poco.

La guerrera tomó algo de distancia y observó embelesada como la pelota se desenrollaba mostrando su verdadera identidad de insecto, era Quirrel que estaba dormido.

Una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención a Hornet sobre la cochinilla era su forma de dormir, le hacía bastantes gracia que se enrollara para esto, según le explicó él, todas las cochinillas del mundo dormían así, esto le causó algo de ternura, por supuesto eso nunca lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

Cuando vio que Quirrel se había incorporado completamente, se cruzó de brazos, tomó la fría y distante actitud que siempre tenía con él y preguntó.

—Buen día ¿Ya te vas?

—¿Pero qué clase de forma de saludar es esa? —Preguntó el insecto indignado.

—Es la forma de saludar a un invasor de hogares que se queda a dormir aun cuando no lo invitan.

—A mí si me invitaron, Hollow me jaló de la mano y me trajo hasta aquí, no le puedes prohibir a tu hermano que invite a un amigo ¿O sí? —Obviamente esta respuesta enfadó a Hornet.

—Hollow es solo un niño que no entiende muchas cosas, obviamente no encuentra nada de raro en invitar a un desconocido con un interés insano por su cuerpo.

—¡Hey! Ya te he dicho que mis intenciones son meramente investigativas, de hecho si me contaras qué son ustedes y de qué están hechos los dejaría en paz y me iría de una vez. No soy ninguna amenaza, por favor, no es como si de pronto fuera a sacar una aguja de la nada y a atacarlo sin darle explicaciones.

Este comentario arrojado al azar le dolió profundamente a Hornet, pues ella había hecho exactamente eso con Hollow tiempo atrás. Estaba seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras que le iba a contestar cuando el sonido de unos golpes a sus espaldas la interrumpieron. Hollow estaba detrás de ella y como ya era costumbre suya, anunciaba su presencia golpeando el piso con su aguijón. Inmediatamente su rostro de suavizó y saludó alegremente al pequeño.

—Buenos días Hollow ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—...

—Ya veo ¿Los echas de menos? Quizás podamos visitarlos un día de estos.

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa extraña comunicación silenciosa que podían mantener los chicos, ese era uno de los misterios que más intrigaba a Quirrel. Cuando él conoció a Hollow, interpretó que simplemente era un muchachito muy silencioso que gustaba de escuchar hablar a las personas. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que él fuera capaz de expresar alguna idea en algún tipo de lenguaje que él no podía entender, pero ahora que lo veía hablar con Hornet, se preguntaba cómo funcionaba este curioso sistema de comunicación basado en gestos. Lamentablemente cuando le preguntó a Hornet como hacía para hablar con su hermano esta no fue muy amable al contestar.

"¿En serio tengo que explicarte como hablar con Hollow? Pero si es algo tan evidente como hablar con cualquier insecto, solo tienes que mirarlo con atención y de inmediato sabrás lo que quiere decir."

Quizás para ella fuera algo obvio, lo conocía bien y se habían criado juntos (Suponía él, pues hasta el momento no conocía la historia de los dos hermanos), era obvio que lo iba a entender.

De pronto sintió que le tomaban la mano y la tiraban suavemente, bajó la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño contenedor tratando de llamar su atención, como invitándolo a ir a algún lado mientras agitaba su aguijón junto a él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó Quirrel sin comprender la conducta del pequeño.

—¿En serio todavía no puedes entenderlo? —Dijo Hornet—. Hollow te está invitando a cazar, está más que claro.

—Ah, ya veo... Lo lamento amigo, pero lamentablemente no poseo un aguijón, por lo tanto no puedo cazar, ni siquiera soy capaz de defenderme a mí mismo en este momento, no sería más que un estorbo en tu camino. En verdad no sabes cuánto lamento haberme desecho de mi aguja, ahora veo que no era el momento apropiado para dejarla, alguien que desea viajar siempre debe ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo.

—Entonces... Por lo que entiendo... Si no te has largado de este pueblo ¿Es porque no tienes aguijón?

—Esa es solo una de la razones, también te había dicho que no me voy porque quiero saciar mi curiosidad sobre ustedes.

—Y yo ya te he dicho que no te voy a revelar nada —Hornet entrecerró los ojos y luego le dio la espalda abruptamente—. De todos modos creo que sería bueno que consiguieras un aguijón propio para que pudieras cazar, no me gusta la idea de mantener vagos, sé que Hollow se ha asegurado de traerte comida, pero no quiero que siga con eso, hay que conseguirte un arma.

—La verdad estaría encantado de tener una, aunque quizás cueste un poco obtenerla, luego de la caída del rey, el gremio de caballeros ya no existe y no son muchas las personas interesadas en portar aguijones, por lo que los forja aguijones no son muy necesarios, habría que comprar una arma importada y no creo que salga barato.

En ese momento Hollow comenzó a brincar con entusiasmo llamando la atención de los mayores, por supuesto, la única que lo entendió fue Hornet.

—¿Conoces un forja aguijones? ¿Cómo?

—...

—Ya veo… Ese tipo debe ser todo un maestro, hasta ahora nunca te había preguntado de donde sacaste esa arma tan bonita, pero veo que es toda una historia, de acuerdo, iremos con él, tú nos guías Hollow —levantó la cabeza y de inmediato endureció su expresión al mirar a Quirrel—. Muévete vago.

—Lo que usted diga señorita —Contestó el insecto resignado.

El forja aguijones del que hablaba Hollow vivía en un profundo rincón ubicado en los jardines de la reina, normalmente ese habría sido un viaje de todo un día, pero gracias al viejo ciervocamino siempre dispuesto a recorrer los túneles del reino acortaron mucho trecho.

Cuando bajaron del lomo del viejo insecto, el único que se quedó para dedicarle unas palabras de agradecimiento fue Quirrel, además de ofrecerle un pequeño refrigerio, claro que no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo pues la guerrera le gritó para que se apresurara. El insecto corrió para alcanzar a los dos hermanos antes de que se alejaran demasiado, entonces reprendió a la muchacha.

—Sabes, ya que ese viejo insecto nos hace el favor de llevarnos gratis a donde le pidamos, no estaría de más de que le dieras las gracias.

—Él lo hace porque le gusta, además ¿Por qué me regañas a mí? Hollow tampoco dijo nada.

—No es como que él pueda hacerlo de todas maneras, pero aun así él le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento al ciervocamino, eso cuenta como unas gracias.

—¿Y luego dices que no puedes entender a Hollow?

—Si pero... Eso... Es... Touché

De este breve intercambio de palabras se puede decir que ambos quedaron meditando un rato.

El lugar donde estaba viviendo el forja aguijones era bastante distinto de cualquier cosa que pudieran haber imaginado, el lugar era más una especie de estudio de arte en lugar de una forja, estaba lleno de pintura, lienzos, esculturas y toda clase de materiales de arte.

—Hollow ¿Estás seguro de que el forja aguijones vive aquí?

El pequeño asintió fervientemente para luego adentrarse en el cuarto buscando a su ocupante. Finalmente lo encontró al fondo trabajando con algo de barro en una escultura que por el momento se veía bastante deforme, el enorme y robusto insecto al sentir la presencia del visitante interrumpió su tarea y clavó sus ojos en él, inmediatamente una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro.

—Vaya, pero si no es mi pequeño amigo, hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí ¿Has venido a sumergirte en el apasionante mundo del arte? Siempre son bienvenidos aquellos que quieran sumarse a esta pasión.

—Ejem... ¿Hola? —Interrumpió Hornet acercándose a su hermano, Quirrel la siguió de cerca.

—Vaya... Veo que has traído algunos amigos ¿También están interesados en el arte?

—La verdad no mucho —se apresuró a contestar Hornet—. Si hemos venido aquí es porque necesitamos sus servicios como herrero, mi amigo aquí presente necesita un aguijón nuevo y según Hollow usted es uno de los mejores forjadores que hay.

—¿Hollow? —El enorme insecto miró al aludido con interés— ¿Así que ese es tu nombre? No me había dado cuenta pero hasta ahora nunca me lo habías dicho, jojo, vaya que despistado soy, aunque ahora que lo pienso en el pasado nunca me interesaba realmente por aquellos que requerían mis servicios, solo eran entes vacíos encargados de traerme materiales para trabajar, jamás me importaron sus nombres o sus destinos, pero eso ha cambiado. Ahora empecé una nueva vida, lejos del calor de forja, pero rodeado del calor de la vida, ahora soy otro tipo de creador, uno dedicado a la belleza y el encanto. Ya abandoné la vida solitaria del forjador y no pretendo regresar a ella, por lo tanto me temo que no podré tomar su encargo señorita.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si usted es un forjador! ¿No nos puede hacer el favor de hacer un último aguijón? De verdad lo necesitamos, le pagaremos bien.

—No, ya no estoy interesado en algo tan banal como el dinero, con lo que da la naturaleza basta para vivir, mientras tenga alimento para el cuerpo y para el alma no necesito nada más.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión? ¿Algo que desee?

—Todo lo que deseo ya lo tengo, lo siento jovencita, pero tendrás que buscar a otro insecto para el trabajo.

La negativa del viejo forjador le molestó bastante a la guerrera, pero no podía obligarlo a trabajar, no le quedaba más que retirarse con las manos vacías. Se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y cuando estaba cerca de la salida, otro insecto corpulento de ojos grandes entró en la estancia, este llevaba en sus manos algunas plantas con flores de colores, las cuales arrojó al suelo en cuanto vio a Hornet, entonces levantando los brazos como celebrando aquel encuentro fortuito gritó.

—¡La musa! ¡La musa ha aparecido!

—¿Qué? —decir que la muchacha estaba desconcertada era poco.

—¡Eres la musa que estaba buscando! —Dijo Sheo sujetando a Hornet por los hombros—. ¡Amigo! ¡Por fin apareció la musa que necesitaba!

—¿Esa jovencita era lo que necesitabas para salir de tu bloqueo artístico? —preguntó el forjador.

—Por supuesto, es lo que necesitaba y más ¡Mírala! ¡Es preciosa! Esas piernas delgadas, esa cornamenta, esos ojos alargados, todo en ella es perfecto.

Todos estos comentarios realizados por el artista hacían que Hornet cada vez se sintiera más avergonzada. Nunca jamás nadie se había referido a ella con adjetivos como preciosa, normalmente la describían como fiera, aterradora o terrible.

—Por favor musa mía, permíteme contemplar tu belleza y retratarte en un cuadro.

—Que... Yo... Esto... ¿Quieres pintarme?

—Por supuesto, un grácil criatura como tú debe quedar plasmada en el lienzo.

—Yo... Yo... —El rostro de Hornet estaba tan colorado como la capa que usaba, en esos momentos solo quería se la tragara la tierra y finalmente estalló cuando vio una especie de sonrisa burlona en la cara de Quirrel— ¡No! ¡No quiero que me pinten esto es vergonzoso!

El rostro de Sheo se tiñó de decepción en cuanto escuchó la declaración de Hornet, pero por supuesto no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

—Por favor, sé mi modelo, no será difícil, te necesito. En las últimas semanas he tenido muchos problemas para encontrar inspiración, ningún dibujo me convence, no importa lo que haga, nada me queda bien y me siento desmotivado, pero con solo verte el deseo de pintar vuelve a mí, te recompensaré por eso.

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Y no quiero nada! ¡Sólo quiero irme de aquí!

—¡Espera jovencita! —Dijo de pronto el forja aguijones—. Habías dicho antes que necesitabas un aguijón para tu amigo ¿Cierto? La verdad... Aunque ya estoy retirado podría hacer una excepción por ustedes si cooperan con Sheo. Él en verdad ha estado muy deprimido últimamente por no poder hacer arte como quisiera y nada me haría más feliz que poder ayudarlo. Posa para él, sé su modelo, no te costará nada.

—¡He dicho que no! —Gritó la guerrera decidida.

Tras soltar aquellas palabras sacó su aguja y la clavó en el techo, entonces usando su hilo se impulsó fuera del estudio.

—Incluso sus movimientos son elegantes y hermosos —dijo Sheo con los ojos brillantes de emoción, la cual decayó repentinamente al recordar que no podría usarla de modelo— Lástima que mi mente no es capaz de retener esa belleza el tiempo suficiente como para plasmarlo en una pintura.

—Esto... —intervino de pronto Quirrel—. Creo... Que iré a hablar con ella, espérenme un poco.

La cochinilla se apresuró a salir de la habitación para alcanzar a Hornet, Hollow quiso seguirlo, pero Quirrel lo detuvo diciéndole que él se encargaría de todo y que lo esperara ahí. El pequeño obedeció tranquilamente y regresó junto a los dos corpulentos insectos dueños del lugar.

—Bueno, mientras esperas a tu amigo, —dijo Sheo— ¿Qué tal unas lecciones de pintura?

Quirrel caminó en los alrededores del lugar guiándose más por su intuición que por otra cosa, aunque también se dio el trabajo de buscar pistas, como agujeros de aguja por ejemplo, aunque era difícil pillarlos en la vegetación de esa zona, pero tras mucho buscar logró dar con la muchacha, quien se encontraba sentada junto a una posa de agua abrazando sus piernas con un rostro cabizbajo.

—Por fin te encuentro —dijo Quirrel sentándose junto a ella— ¿No crees que esa forma de irte fue un tanto maleducada? Actúas como una niña salvaje incapaz de decir gracias o hasta luego.

—Ya cállate, tú no entiendes nada —Dijo enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas—. Yo... Estaba tan avergonzada...

—¿Y por qué tanta vergüenza? ¿Te molesta que te digan que eres bonita?

—Es que eso no es verdad, no soy linda, soy un monstruo, un ser artificial hecho de oscuridad que trata de ocultar su anormalidad con esta capa. ¿Acaso él querría pintar este cuerpo extraño sin caparazón?

—Vaya... Parece que te afecta mucho eso de ser un poco diferente al resto pero... Nadie dijo que tenías que sacarte la capa para ser retratada, de hecho esa prenda es casi parte de tí misma. La verdad yo no entiendo mucho estas cosas de artistas pero a ese pintor le gustó como lucías, tal como estás ahora. Y... No sé si esto te haga sentir mejor pero... Cuando te vi el otro día colgando desnuda en tu columpio de hilo sobre las termas, también pensé que eras muy bonita.

En ese momento a Quirrel le llegó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hornet que lo miraba con el rostro colorado.

—Pervertido —Dijo la chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—Eso no es una respuesta decente.

—Tú no mereces respuestas decentes.

Quirrel suspiró incapaz de entender a la muchacha, por experiencia sabía que las mujeres eran algo complicadas, pero Hornet parecía serlo aún más que una mujer promedio.

Ambos pusieron rumbo al estudio del maestro Sheo donde finalmente Hornet se sometería a ser retratada.

Si bien la guerrera estaba algo nerviosa al principio, se tranquilizó mucho cuando vio que nadie le hizo quitarse su capa, simplemente le pusieron una silla en el centro de la sala y le pidieron que se sentara ahí tranquilamente. Quien la retrataría sería Sheo, mientras que por su parte, el forja aguijones se retiraría del estudio hacia su antiguo hogar donde tenía la forja y algunos materiales para crear el aguijón prometido.

Hornet estuvo sentada cerca de media hora mirando hacia el vacío y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos tratando de que el tiempo pasara rápido, de vez en cuando observaba a Sheo dar pinceladas al lienzo como si fueran estocadas, pero el insecto no parecía muy convencido con su trabajo.

—Mmmm... A esto le falta algo, —dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca—. Definitivamente aquí falta algo... ¿Qué podrá ser? ¡Un momento! ¡Ya lo tengo!

Sheo dejó a un lado sus pinceles y corrió a buscar un par de sillas extras las cuales puso a los lados de Hornet, luego de eso tomó a Hollow y lo sentó en una de ellas, luego le pidió a Quirrel que ocupara el otro asiento, después de eso regresó a su puesto detrás del lienzo.

—Entonces... ¿Ahora tenemos que posar todos? —Preguntó Quirrel.

—Siéntete honrado, ahora formas parte de la hermosa escena que estoy creando.

Nadie dijo nada más y así transcurrió la tarde. Hornet y Quirrel de vez en cuando intercambiaban un par de palabras tratando de no moverse mucho para no estropear la escena de Sheo y luego de unas cuantas horas, finalmente el pintor terminó su obra, coincidentemente lo hizo al mismo tiempo que el forja aguijones regresaba de su trabajo con la nueva arma en sus manos. El anciano insecto le ofreció el artefacto a su nuevo dueño, quien lo aceptó gustoso.

—Wow, en verdad es un buen trabajo —exclamó la cochinilla blandiendo su nuevo aguijón—. Incluso diría que es mejor que mi viejo aguijón, muchas gracias señor.

—No es nada joven, haré lo que sea por ver a mi maestro crear sus maravillosas obras de arte. A todo esto ¿Cómo va el cuadro?

—Acabo de terminarlo amigo mío —contestó Sheo orgulloso.

—Deja ver —El prominente insecto se acercó hasta el lienzo le dio un buen vistazo a este—. Vaya... En verdad es el mejor trabajo que has hecho en mucho tiempo, te felicito y tenías razón en que esa chica era la modelo perfecta.

—Con los años de experiencia que tengo mis sentidos artísticos se han agudizado, en fin. Ahora esta pequeña pieza te pertenece a ti —dijo tomando el cuadro y entregándoselo a Hornet.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es mío? —Parecía bastante confundida—. Pero si usted lo pintó.

—Yo lo pinté, pero no necesito conservar el cuadro, la gran experiencia fue pintarlo, el deber de admirarlo es para el mundo y para ello, la obra debe salir de aquí a tierras lejanas donde puedan verla más personas. Por eso te lo entrego a ti y te agradezco por tu ayuda, ahora las ideas sobre pinturas fluyen por mi mente, no puedo esperar para empezar el siguiente cuadro.

—Vaya... Yo... No sé qué decir...

—Un gracias estaría bien —Le susurró Quirrel al oído.

—Yo... Pues... Gracias.

Sonrojándose un poco, la joven hizo una ligera reverencia y salió del lugar seguida de cerca por su hermanito.

—Bueno, creo que yo también me retiraré —dijo Quirrel—. Ya no tenemos más asuntos pendientes en este lugar. En verdad ha sido una agradable experiencia compartir con ustedes y espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en otro momento.

—Siempre serán bienvenidos en este lugar —dijo Sheo con una sonrisa—. Cuídense mucho y trata de domesticar un poco a esa niña, no es una mala chica pero le falta algo de roce social.

—Sí, no se preocupe, me encargaré de ella, adiós y agracias por todo.

El cuadro recibido por Hornet pronto se convirtió en uno de sus tesoros favoritos, hasta antes de ese día jamás se interesó por las obras de arte de ningún tipo, pero aquella imagen la hacía sonreír. Los tres estaban retratados con mucha gracia y con tal energía, que parecían vivos, además el cuadro transmitía dulzura y alegría, como si fueran una familia feliz. Desde entonces, ese cuadro siempre colgó de la pared en la casa de Hornet.

* * *

 **Me sorprende un poco todo el apoyo que ha recibido este fic, de todo lo que he publicado en esta página jamás le habían prestado tanta atención a una historia mia, quizás sea porque es más fácil destacar en un fandom pequeño con poco material que leer, pero igual quiero pensar que estoy haciendo algo bien y que a ustedes les gusta mi trabajo, por eso les quiero agradecer todo su apoyo, el otro día me puse tan feliz con los review que me llegaron que me apresuré a sacar este capítulo. De verdad gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

Quirrel caminaba alegremente por los tortuosos caminos de Nido Profundo mientras se dirigía a Poblado distante. Había salido a dar un paseo por el lugar, ahora que poseía un aguijón propio podía darse el lujo de hacer eso, tampoco es que esto fuera el mejor panorama, pero era mejor que quedarse solo en el deprimente pueblo abandonado mientras Hollow y Hornet salían a cazar o a hacer cualquier cosa.

Pronto llegó a la laguna que había a los pies de aquel pueblo colgante. Al inicio cuando recién llegó a vivir al lugar, llegar hasta las casas que se encontraban en las alturas era toda una odisea, pero recientemente Hornet había construido una escalera de cuerda que siempre dejaba colgando para que él pudiera subir.

La actitud de la muchacha había mejorado mucho con el pasar de los días, al punto que había llegado a tener algunos gestos considerados con él y sus diálogos ya no parecían discusiones escondidas.

Subió por la escalera hasta las alturas donde estaban las siniestras casas en las que las antiguas arañas de Hallownest solían vivir. La subida era bastante agotadora, por lo que cuando llegó a su destino, tuvo que quedarse un rato reposando para recuperar el aliento. Quizás la edad le estaba pasando la cuenta, era difícil saberlo, ni siquiera sabía cuándo había nacido.

De pronto un grito que venía desde una casa que se encontraba más arriba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡No Hollow! ¡Te dije que por la izquierda! ¡No! ¡Aagggh! ¡Ahora está más enredado!

Preguntándose en qué lío se habrían metido ahora los hermanos, la cochinilla se apresuró a subir hasta la casa, el espectáculo que encontró al entrar era soberbio. Hornet y Hollow estaban en el piso enredados en una especie de tejido mal hecho lleno de nudos y puntos sueltos. La maraña de hilo era un desastre tan grande que los jóvenes eran incapaces de moverse.

—Eh... ¿A qué se supone que están jugando?

—¡Quirrel ayúdanos! ¡Estamos atrapados en la maraña de hilo y ya casi es hora de cenar! ¡Si no escapamos de aquí pronto moriremos de hambre!

Semejante declaración hizo reír al guerrero, había que admitirlo, la situación era graciosa, además tampoco era como que Hornet llevará tanto tiempo sin comer, pero ahora que la conocía mejor sabía que ella no toleraba bien el hambre.

Finalmente se dispuso a ayudarlos y con algo de paciencia y mucho cuidado logró desenredar todos los nudos y liberar a los chicos. La realidad era que la maraña de hilo no estaba tan enredada, pero la poca paciencia y observación de los cautivos hacia imposible que lograrán deshacerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron libres de dispusieron a preparar algo rápido de comer, antes de que Hornet desfalleciera.

—Veo que tus intentos por tejer algo decente no han ido muy bien —dijo Quirrel mientras sacaba algo de estofado de la olla y se lo daba a Hornet.

—Aggff, cállate, no es fácil, sobre todo si no recuerdas bien cómo se hacía, ya quisiera verte a ti tejiendo.

—...—Hollow le palmeó la espalda a su hermana animandola.

—Agradezco el apoyo, pero preferiría que evitarás ayudarme en el futuro, creo que las cosas hoy fueron peor que de costumbre gracias a ti.

—...—El pequeño bajó la mirada dando una impresión de abatimiento.

—¡Hey! No te desanimes por eso, no es tan grave, no todo el mundo puede tejer.

—Creo que ese consejo también se aplica a ti Hornet —dijo la cochinilla con ganas de molestar a la chica.

—¡Tú no te metas! ¡Es una conversación de hermanos! De todos modos cambiemos de tema. Este estofado está estupendo ¿Le pusiste algo en especial?

—Veneno.

—pfffffhhh —Hornet escupió lo que tenía en la boca, aunque también era el último bocado.

—Era broma —como respuesta el insecto recibió el impacto del plato vacío de Hornet en la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué clase de broma es esa! —Gritó la chica indignada.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, quería saber si los insectos de tu especie son inmunes a los venenos, por tu reacción creo que no.

—No te metas con mi comida, —dijo Hornet con los ojos llorosos.

Ver a su hermana tan afectada enojó a Hollow, quien le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Quirrel. Este viendo que había metido la pata se apresuró a disculparse.

—Esta bien, lo siento, no volveré a hacer algo así, sécate esas lágrimas, lo que en realidad le puse a la comida son especias.

—¿Especias?

—Sí, mientras estaba de paseo me encontré con un viajero perdido y lo ayudé, este en agradecimiento me regaló algunas especias que usé en la comida de hoy.

—Ya veo... Lo que usualmente como es mucho más... Simple ¿Crees que podríamos obtener especias de alguna forma en el futuro?

—En el mercadillo de la ciudad de las lágrimas venden de esas cosas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a comprar.

Hornet puso un rostro de desagrado ante la idea de ir a ese lugar, tenía sus razones para evitarlo pero no quería hablar de ellas con Quirrel.

—Oh bueno, no es algo tan importante tampoco —dijo la guerrera resignada.

—¿Segura? Sin las especias la comida volverá a tener el mismo sabor aburrido y es poco probable que me encuentre otro viajero pronto. Nunca más comerás otro sabroso estofado como este, sería una lástima perderse algo como esto...

—Aaagg, está bien, mañana iremos a comprar especias.

Quirrel sonrió disimuladamente ante la declaración de la chica, se había tomado muy en serio la misión de hacer que Hornet socializada más, llevarla al mercadillo parecía una buena idea para lograr esto, que bueno que su amor por la comida era más grande que su desagrado por la gente.

Al día siguiente tomaron un ciervo camino hasta la estación en ciudad de las lágrimas. En cuanto el viejo insecto se detuvo Quirrel y Hornet saltaron de él, pero por alguna razón Hollow optó por quedarse arriba.

—¿Qué pasa Hollow? ¿Por qué no bajas? —Preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

—...

—¿Vas a ir a visitar a nuestros hermanos? Está bien, trata de no regresar a casa demasiado tarde ¿De acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió como respuesta y el viejo insecto corredor nuevamente emprendió la marcha. Los dos mayores lo observaron alejarse en silencio, hasta que Quirrel lo interrumpió con una pregunta.

—¿Tienen más hermanos?

—Sí, 10.527 hermanos para ser exactos.

— ¿Tantos? ¿Qué acaso es una colonia de hormigas?

—No, no tenemos nada que ver con las hormigas.

—Sus padres debieron quererse mucho para dejar tal cantidad de retoños.

—No se cómo sería la relación entre los... "Padres" de Hollow, pero al menos mi madre detestaba a su padre.

—¿Son hermanos solo por parte de padre? ¿Y sus otros hermanos también lo son? ¿Son como Hollow y no hablan?

—Pues resulta que... ¿Por qué tengo que darte tantas explicaciones?

Sin decir nada más, Hornet se alejó de su compañero adentrándose en la siempre húmeda ciudad de las lágrimas. A la cochinilla no le quedó más que seguirla.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la infección y varios habían sido los cambios en la ciudad. Para empezar se habían restaurado muchas estructuras deterioradas, además se habían instalado todo tipo de negocios en las galerías de los edificios más grandes, pero sin duda el mayor cambio de todos era la enorme cantidad de insectos que deambulaban por el lugar.

Ya no habían zombies errantes que atacaban a cualquier individuo sano que se acercara, ahora eran insectos pacíficos y amistosos que recorrían el lugar realizando sus asuntos, ya fueran limpieza, negocios o simplemente paseando. Hay que decir que el lugar ahora contaba con una buena cantidad de turistas y no era para menos, una ciudad donde siempre llueve no es algo común.

Quirrel había estado recientemente en la ciudad, por lo que tenía más o menos clara la idea de a donde debían ir, por eso condujo a Hornet a un edificio no muy alto donde se concentraban negocios que vendían comida. Allí tras dar un vistazo ubicó un puesto que estaba cerca de la entrada y que era atendido por una mariquita de aspecto afable.

—Aquí es Hornet, mira esto. Esta hierba de aquí es como la que usé en el estofado de ayer y le da un sabor picante a la comida. Esta otra raíz de aquí también es muy buena si te gusta lo dulce.

Hornet miraba emocionada los ingredientes preguntándose como quedarían las comidas con ellos, ansiosa por probarlo todo tenía la tentación de comprar un poco de cada cosa, pero no había traído tanto geo consigo, así que debía elegir con cuidado las especias.

—Eso de ahí ¿Qué es? —pregunto señalando una especie de roca verde que colgaba en el puesto.

—Esa es una especia muy picante querida —dijo la dependienta—, te recomendaría solo dársela a alguien que quieras asesinar.

Hornet observó la roca verde y luego miró de reojo a Quirrel.

—Creo que debería llevar una de esas.

—¡Oye! —dijo Quirrel adivinando las intenciones de Hornet.

—Era broma, no pensaba hacerlo.

—La próxima vez envenenare tu comida de verdad.

—Jajaja,ustedes son muy divertidos. —Dijo la mariquita observando a sus clientes con diversión.

Hornet era bastante vergonzosa y ante el comentario de la vendedora se puso colorada. Se apresuró a elegir algunos productos al azar para irse rápido, aunque por alguna razón le cayó en gracia a la mariquita y esta le regaló un par de cositas en las que parecía interesada pero para las que no le alcanzó el dinero.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del edificio, un estruendo los sorprendió y los hizo ponerse en alerta, curiosos y quizás algo asustados, se apresuraron a dirigirse a la plaza de la ciudad que era de donde venía el sonido. Una vez allí se encontraron con un gran número de insectos reunidos alrededor de dos individuos de enormes proporciones que estaban junto a otros dos de tamaño más pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó Quirrel a un grillo que como los demás observaba el lugar.

—Ah, nada importante, solo lo habitual, luchas de poder.

—¿Luchas de poder? —Hornet parecía algo extrañada.

—Sí, ya sabes, algunos insectos quieren reclamar el dominio de este lugar y coronarse reyes. Todavía quedan algunos insectos rezagados de la antigua nobleza de este lugar, pero ya nadie les hace caso, sus viejos títulos obsoletos no tienen ningún valor para nosotros, sobre todo si consideramos que la mayor parte de la población es extranjera. Además de que ellos tampoco tienen mucho aspecto de reyes si me lo preguntas, tampoco les vamos a obedecer y ser sus siervos fieles porque ellos lo digan.

—Tiene sentido. —dijo Quirrel observando a los insectos pequeños vestidos con ropas finas que seguramente eran los nobles a los que se refería el grillo.

La cochinilla estaba de acuerdo en que los tipos que buscaban el poder no eran personas a las que estaría gustoso de servir. Se trataban de un pequeño escarabajo redondo sin cuernos y una chinche. Ambos tenían miradas de desprecio por el otro y una actitud arrogante. Parecían perezosos y ambiciosos, jamás un buen rey saldría de ninguno de esos individuos. Pero algo que estos insectos parecían tener era dinero, pues dudaba que hubiera otra razón por la que alguien los obedecería y cada uno de ellos tenía una especie de guardaespaldas consigo.

El escarabajo tenía junto a él a una enorme langosta de aspecto fiero que portaba un agudo aguijón consigo. Mientras que por su lado, la chinche tenía de compañera a una horrenda tarántula con unos enormes colmillos que le dirigía una mirada voraz a su oponente, esa cosa en verdad se veía aterradora, parecía un milagro que no se comiera a su amo.

—Ríndete ante mí —dijo la chinche desplegando seguridad—. Yo seré el nuevo gobernante de Hallownest y todos los insectos se inclinaran ante mí. Si te rindes ahora quizás tenga consideración contigo y te de algún puesto por ahí.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que te voy a aceptar como mi rey? Por favor, me das risa, lo mejor será que tú seas el que se rinda y acepte mis condiciones.

—No cuentes con ello, yo seré el rey y acabaré con todos los que se me opongan, por algo cuento con mi querida Tetra —dijo señalando a la tarántula que sonrió de forma siniestra—. Si pretendes gobernar tendrás que derrotarla.

—¡JA! ¿Y crees que me asustas con esa arañita? Atrás mío tengo a Sting, el mejor guerrero langosta que puedas encontrar, tu tarántula será aplastada por el.

Como dando énfasis a las palabras de su empleador, Sting desenvainó su aguijón y lanzó una mirada asesina contra Tetra, parecía ansioso por demostrar su poder contra semejante oponente.

Tanto la chinche como el escarabajo se mantuvieron lanzándose amenazas durante algunos minutos más, hasta que finalmente perdieron la paciencia y mandaron a sus guardaespaldas a atacar.

Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que en medio del campo de batalla, una pequeña mariquita estaba jugando, ajena a las disputas de los aburridos adultos. Ella simplemente jugueteaba haciendo rebotar su pelota favorita, la cual se escapó hasta quedar exactamente entremedio de los dos guerreros quienes estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques.

La niña pensando en que solo quería recuperar su juguete, se acercó peligrosamente al centro de la plaza y recogió la pelota, fue recién entonces que miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de la presencia de la tarántula y la langosta, quienes la miraron de forma burlesca, a ellos no les importaba si la mariquita salía lastimada del encuentro, hasta les daba lo mismo si se moría, era su culpa por meterse donde no la llamaba.

—¡Detengan la pelea! ¡Hay una niña en medio! —Gritaron los espectadores, pero tanto los guerreros como los nobles caídos los ignoraron.

De pronto alguien comenzó a meterse entre la multitud empujando a todos sin ninguna cortesía ,tratando de llegar al frente y ver que pasaba. Cuando finalmente llegó y vio la escena gritó de horror.

—¡Iris! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Ven aquí!

Quien llamaba a la niña era nada menos que la dependienta de la tienda donde Hornet había comprado sus especias, tal parece que la pequeña mariquita era su hija.

—Hornet debemos hacer algo —dijo Quirrel dirigiéndose hacia su compañera, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

La langosta abrió sus alas y se arrojó contra la tarántula, mientras está extendía sus patas y corría hacia su oponente. Iris muerta de miedo se encogió en su lugar sin saber que hacer, el público gritó de horror y la madre se cubrió los ojos no queriendo ver nada mas. Esperó temblando en su lugar a que todo terminará, suponía que en cualquier momento escucharía un grito agónico de su hija, pero este nunca llegó, en su lugar solo hubieron exclamaciones de sorpresa.

La dama abrió los ojos y se encontró una escena extraordinaria, tanto la langosta como la tarántula estaban atrapados en una red de hilo que les impedía mover siquiera una pata, en medio de ellos dos estaba la chica vergonzosa que había atendido un rato antes y tenía entre sus brazos a su hija, quien se veía sana y salva, solo un poco asustada.

Todos miraban incrédulos la situación, esa pequeña muchacha tenía inmovilizados a dos insectos enormes y letales y no parecía esforzarse demasiado en ello.

Hornet colocó a la pequeña mariquita en el piso y se dirigió hacia los guerreros.

—¿¡Pero que rayos pasa con ustedes!? ¿No vieron que la niña estaba jugando? ¡Podrían haberla lastimado! —tanto la Tetra cómo Sting le lanzaron una mirada de profundo odio— No me miren así que no sacan nada con eso. Ah, pero esto no es culpa solo de estos estúpidos ¡Hey ustedes los estúpidos de allá!

Esta vez Hornet de dirigía a los dos supuestos nobles quienes muertos de miedo se abrazaban entre ellos mientras temblaban.

—¡Dejen de armar sus peleas tontas y sin sentido en medio de la ciudad! ¡A nadie le interesa que alguno de ustedes sea rey! ¡Si quieren pelear háganlo fuera de la ciudad donde no molesten a nadie! ¡Si me llegó a enterar que han estado causando alborotos por aquí otra vez, les llenaré el cerebro de agujeros con esta aguja que tengo aquí!

El escarabajo y la chinche aterrados como estaban, ante la amenaza de Hornet salieron corriendo dejando a sus guardaespaldas a merced de la guerrera.

—Sí, debí suponer que harían algo así, en fin. En cuanto a ti mocosa —esta vez se dirigió a la niña que la miró temblando de miedo— ¡Como se te ocurre meterte en medio de una pelea! Está bien que quisieras recuperar tu pelota, pero tu vida vale más que este juguete ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Y no te alejes de tu madre hasta que crezcas un poco! ¡Ahora vete!

La mariquita aguantándose las lágrimas salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre entre la multitud. Una vez que Hornet vio que la niña estaba a salvo con su madre, aflojó el agarre de su hilo y liberó a sus cautivos.

En cuanto Tetra y Sting se vieron libres, ambos atacaron a Hornet, pero está los esquivó fácilmente de un salto y usando su aguja tomo una distancia prudente.

—¡Acércate basura! —Le gritó la tarántula—. Ven aquí y demuestra tu fuerza.

—No tengo ganas, gracias, yo solo quiero irme a mi casa.

—Una lástima, porque la afrenta que nos has hecho no puede quedar impune —dijo Sting agitando su aguijón—. Obedecíamos a esos debiluchos insectos por el dinero que nos pagaban y por la promesa de una buena pelea, pero has acabado con ambas cosas, ahora te harás responsable.

—Mira, en realidad ustedes no quieren pelear conmigo, lo digo en serio —contestó a su vez Hornet.

—Mira niña, si no peleas con nosotros, arremeteremos contra todos los insectos que están aquí de mirones y destruirnos las tiendas del lugar.

Ante las palabras de la langosta muchos de los ciudadanos retrocedieron asustados, otros incluso corrieron a esconderse por ahí, pero unos cuantos se mantuvieron en su lugar y miraron a Hornet de forma suplicante, cómo viendo en ella a la heroína que los salvaría.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes pelear? ¿Lo único que sabes hacer es atar a las personas con hilos como si fueras una patética araña? —Se burló la tarántula indignando a Hornet.

—Las arañas no son patéticas —gritó tratando de contener su rabia.

—Vaya, una admiradora de esa tonta tribu, si fueron tan patéticos que hasta se extinguieron. Las tarántulas somos mejores, más grandes, más fuertes, más letales y no dependemos de esos tontos trucos de tejer redes.

—Lamentaras lo que dijiste —siseó Hornet ardiendo en rabia y tomando posición de pelea.

La batalla que siguió fue... Una masacre, o así la describieron algunos espectadores, aunque quizás exagerando un poco. Tanto Tetra cómo Sting no eran guerreros tan grandiosos y se apoyaban mucho en su tamaño y poder, sumándole a eso el hecho de que Hornet estaba furiosa por el insulto contra su tribu, la batalla fue bastante desigual. Finalmente concluyó con los dos grandulones tendidos en el piso rogando piedad.

La verdad Hornet podría haberlos matado, pero no quería dar un espectáculo tan sangriento, habían niños presentes, por otro lado aunque la habían ofendido mucho, no consideraba que fuera algo digno de un castigo tan grande, por ello decidió perdonarlos.

Ambos insectos se levantaron dificultosamente, y arrastrando las patas, sin decir nada más se retiraron del lugar.

En cuanto Tetra y Sting se fueron, el pueblo estalló en vítores, todos comenzaron a gritar jubilosos y a agradecer a Hornet por su heroica labor. La muchacha por su parte simplemente se sonrojó no acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, en realidad en ese momento solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Algunos insectos se acercaron a agradecerle por lo que hizo y no faltó quien le preguntó su nombre... Y ahí empezaron los problemas. Hornet nerviosa como estaba bajó la guardia y terminó revelando su identidad sin mayores precauciones, en ese momento no se acordó de la mala fama que tenía en la ciudad y de la razón principal por la que no quería ir allá en primer lugar.

—Tu-tu-tu nombre e-es ¿Hornet? —cuestionó una tijereta.

—Sí ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Preguntó a su vez la muchacha nerviosa.

—¡Es Hornet! ¡La bestia! —Gritó una pulga aterrorizada.

—¡El monstruo implacable devorador de almas! —Gritó por su lado un grillo.

—¡Corran por sus vidas! —Exclamó finalmente un pequeño escarabajo.

Todos los insectos huyeron del lugar con tal pavor y tal velocidad pronto todo quedó vacío, salvo por la presencia de la guerrera y de su compañero. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, ella con pena y fastidio, él con confusión y preocupación. Finalmente fue la cochinilla la que habló primero.

—Vaya cosas ¿No te parece? —Hornet no pareció reaccionar ante estas palabras— Esto... Tu batalla estuvo genial, lo hiciste muy bien, casi parecías...

—Una bestia... —Susurró de pronto Hornet.

—¿Eh?

—Mi madre era apodada la bestia, pero ese nombre se lo había dado su pueblo como un título honorífico, ahora a mí me llaman igual, pero ese nombre suena más como una burla y un motivo de vergüenza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?

—Por una situación bastante similar a esta. Ayudé a un pequeño insecto que estaba siendo maltratado por otro más fuerte e importante —En ese momento soltó una risa amarga—. Al final en lugar de agradecimiento, en los ojos del pequeño insecto solo había miedo. El abusón comenzó el rumor de que yo era una bestia letal que robaba el alma a los incautos, jajaja, vaya estupidez... Y el enano al que salvé tampoco hizo nada por aclarar el malentendido.

—Bueno, insectos ingratos hay en todos lados...

—No fue ingratitud Quirrel, fue miedo, la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. El miedo te puede llevar a hacer cosas que jamás creerías ser capaz de hacer... No es de extrañar que los debiluchos insectos del pasado entregaran sus mentes tan fácilmente a cambio de poder...

—Eh... Disculpen...

Una vocecilla infantil interrumpió la gravedad de la conversación que llevaban a cabo los guerreros, estos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con la pequeña mariquita que Hornet había salvado un rato atrás.

—Eh... ¿Qué haces aquí niña? ¿No te dije que no te separatas de tu madre?

—Ella está por ahí —dijo señalando a la insecto que estaba algunos pasos más allá y los saludó amistosamente—. Bueno yo... Quería darle las gracias por salvarme y por darle su merecido a esos estúpidos nobles, son lo peor, siempre están molestando. Pero usted los asustó con unas palabras y luego les dio una paliza a los otros y pum pum y...

—Eh... Gracias —contestó Hornet algo apenada— Pero tú ¿No me tienes miedo?

—¿Yo? Claro que no, usted es una buena persona, no tengo porqué tenerle miedo. Además, si quiero se una exploradora cuando mayor, no debo asustarme por cosas pequeñas ¿Verdad?

—Claro, y seguro serás una gran exploradora, solo ten cuidado y no seas imprudente, que una cosa es ser valiente y otra muy distinta es ser estúpida.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta, cuando escriba mi biografía usted estará en los agradecimientos como fuente de inspiración. Quiero aprender a usar una aguja como usted.

—Para eso todavía falta pequeña.

—Ah... No importa, practicaré con un palito mientras tanto.

—¡Iris, hay que irnos! —gritó de pronto la mariquita mayor.

—Ya voy mamá. Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con usted, vuelva a visitarnos pronto. Adiós.

Hornet vio a la niña alejarse entre la eterna lluvia hasta reunirse con su madre para luego perderse entre los edificios de la ciudad. Quirrel se acercó lentamente a ella y comentó:

—Esa niña tiene grandes sueños, aunque el arte de blandir un aguijón dicen que no es muy fácil para las mariquitas.

—Ja, lo mismo dicen de las cochinillas y mírate a ti.

—Touche. —Miro a su compañera con atentamente antes de retomar la palabra—. Quizás el miedo sea la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, pero siempre habrán aquellos que sean capaces de oponerse a él y ver más allá. Como esa niña, habrán otros que no te teman y cuya curiosidad los mueva a buscar la verdad sobre ti.

Hornet no respondió a las palabras de su compañero, y simplemente se quedó mirando el espacio por donde se habían ido las mariquitas. El silencio entre ambos duro bastante, aunque era suavizado por el arrullo de las gotas de agua cayendo.

—Quirrel —Habló de pronto la guerrera—. ¿Tú y yo somos amigos?

—¿Amigos? —Parecía algo sorprendido por la pregunta—. Pues... Yo creo que sí, es decir, vivimos juntos, cazamos juntos, me ayudaste a conseguir un aguijón nuevo y con todo lo que hemos pasado, aunque seas un chica irritante e insufrible a veces, creo que te tengo un cierto aprecio.

Hornet frunció el ceño ante su comentario, aunque luego suavizó su expresión con un suspiro.

—Bueno, yo también creo que luego de todo lo que hemos pasado he comenzado a considerarte un amigo, porque solo hablaría de mi identidad y mi pasado con uno.

* * *

 **Sé que podría haberme explayado más con la pelea pero no quise, este fic lo escribo sobre cosas que se me van ocurriendo para relajarme y normalmente escribir peleas me estresa un poco, porque nunca quedo muy conforme con como me quedan.**


	6. Chapter 6

Durante su viaje a través de Hallownest, Quirrel había podido recorrer casi todo el reino, fueron muy pocos los rincones que escaparon de su insaciable curiosidad, y entre estos se encontraba la cuenca antigua, un lugar inhóspito, donde solo rondaba la muerte y la perdición. En parte por esto y por que no le provocaba mucho interés visitar ese lugar, jamás puso un pie allí.

Ahora que la infección se había ido la zona era mucho más segura, pero seguía sin ser un lugar muy concurrido, a duras penas se podía encontrar a uno que otro arqueólogo excavando las ruinas del lugar, tratando de descubrir los misterios del pasado y comprobar las miles de leyendas que se contaban sobre el rey pálido.

En otra situación, acercarse a charlar con los arqueólogos y aprender un poco del pasado le hubiera parecido un gran panorama, pero se abstuvo de realizar cualquier pregunta con aquellos individuos, pues lo que ahora le importaba era desentrañar un misterio aún más grande que el rey pálido. Iba a averiguar el secreto de los hermanos de sombras y casi no podía contener su emoción por esto. Aunque tampoco podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, el lugar era bastante siniestro y ellos cada vez bajaban más profundo en las interminables galerías subterráneas del reino.

Cuando ya parecía que llegarían al infierno si iban más profundo, Hornet finalmente dijo que habían llegado.

Una enorme puerta labrada en la roca se alzaba ante los tres visitantes, se veía firme y gruesa, pero esta se abrió fácilmente en cuanto Hollow se acercó a ella, dejando a la vista una oscuridad interminable. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la cochinilla cuando supo que deberían entrar a ese lugar, de pronto la idea de hablar con los arqueólogos de arriba le parecía mucho más agradable ¿Acaso nuevamente su curiosidad lo iba a meter en un problema? ¿Por qué nunca aprendía? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con perder todo su pasado?

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, había molestado mucho a Hornet para que le revelara sus secretos, ahora que tenía la verdad al frente no podía arrepentirse.

El lugar al cual descendieron estaba completamente oscuro, era imposible ver a un centímetro de distancia sin una fuente luminosa, pero ellos ya iban preparados con un par de lámparas de luciérnaga, cosa que les permitió ver al menos en parte el desolador panorama del lugar. Solo habían rocas filosas y peñascos donde nada crecía, era un lugar desolado donde nadie podría vivir. Hollow y Hornet habían dicho que irían a visitar a sus 10.527 hermanos ¿En serio alguna clase de criatura podía vivir en semejantes condiciones? ¿Sobre todo siendo una cantidad tan grande?

De pronto algo captó la atención de Quirrel, allí en medio de la oscuridad habían un par de ojos blancos y resplandecientes, que lo miraban atentamente, lucían un tanto agresivos ¿Sería alguna bestia de las profundidades?

—Oigan chicos —Quirrel llamó la atención de sus compañeros—. No quiero asustarlos pero por allí hay algo que nos acecha.

Los hermanos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con aquellos ojos luminosos, pero para sorpresa del insectos, lejos de verse alarmados lucían tranquilos, quizás hasta un poco felices.

—Bien Quirrel —dijo HOrnet señalando a la criatura—, permíteme presentarte a uno de nuestros hermanos.

La criatura hizo algunas señas comunicándose con la muchacha de forma muy similar a la que lo hacía Hollow.

—¿Hermana? —Hornet la miró con duda— ¿Pero no que a ustedes los concibieron sin género?

-...

—Ah, ya veo, te identificas con una chica y decidiste ser una, me parece bien.

El ser de ojos brillantes se acercó flotando al grupo y entonces a la luz de las lámparas Quirrel pudo apreciarla mejor. Era una sombra, pero no tenía un aspecto deforme, estaba bien definida, se podía apreciar una cabeza con cuernos y un par de ojos brillantes, hacia abajo tenía una especie de túnica sombría que se difuminaba con el ambiente.

—E-e-esa cosa... Digo... Esa chi-chica ¿Es hermana suya? ¿Qué rayos son ustedes? —Quirrel parecía algo asustado.

—¿Por qué tienes que ponerte tan nervioso? Ella y nosotros no somos muy diferentes, también le dijimos que no eras una amenaza, así que no te atacará. Quizás no sea un insecto como tú o el resto de la gente normal, pero no es mala.

Quirrel notó que Hornet estaba muy molesta con su reacción, se veía dolida. Tras meditarlo un poco pudo comprender la situación. Hornet parecía estar muy preocupada de que la vieran como un monstruo o un ser anormal, si veía a sus hermanos que eran iguales a ella de esa manera, ella pasaría a ser el mismo tipo de monstruo.

—Lo-lo siento, es solo que me sorprendí un poco, nunca había visto a nadie como ellos, pero no me hagas caso, estoy bien, quiero decir, todo está bien.

Su respuesta pareció tranquilizar a la chica y aunque Quirrel seguía nervioso por las sombras que los rondaban, aparento valor y calma, todo fuera por su amiga. Al menos, tras un rato ya no fue necesario fingir, porque al ver que estos seres eran inofensivos se tranquilizó y pudo prestar atención a sus alrededores.

El lugar parecía una especie de sementero, plagado de máscaras vacías y rocas filosas, ni una planta crecía, sin embargo estas sombras parecían felices de vivir allí, pues se las veía deambular por el sitio y jugar entre ellas, ya fuera a las atrapadas, simulando combates o a la pelota. Parecía un mundo habitado por niños, niños algo siniestros pero niños al fin y al cabo, no se veía maldad en sus ojos centelleantes.

A este punto la única cosa que comenzaba a molestar a Quirrel era su incapacidad para comunicarse con las sombras, todas eran tan mudas como Hollow y mantenían entre ellas esas curiosas conversaciones basadas en gestos que solo Hornet parecía entender, de hecho ahora mismo parecía estar hablando de algo muy serio con una que flotaba junto a ella.

—¿Hablan de algo importante? —Preguntó Quirrel tratando de integrarse a la conversación de Hornet.

—Nada serio, solo me estaba contando un poco de los cambios que han ocurrido en el lugar en el último tiempo.

—¿Cambios?

—Sí, quizás este lugar te parezca desolado pero antes estaba peor. Si te fijas ahora se pueden ver algunas estructuras —dijo señalando algunos montículos de tierra con agujeros a través de los cuáles los observaban algunos ojos brillantes desde su interior.

—Sí, las veo.

—Esas son casas.

—¿Casas? —Quirrel parecía algo extrañado de que esas especies de cuevas artificiales fueran viviendas.

—Antes esas no estaban, todo era plano y solo habían algunos agujeros en el suelo donde se escondían todos. Recientemente con la llegada de Big, nuestro hermano mayor, han implementado algunos cambios. Big está tratando de civilizar un poco este sitio imitando lo que recuerda de Hallownest, empezó ordenando a todos que construyan casas. La verdad están algo feas y son pequeñas pero ¡Hey! La gente de aquí no sabe nada de arquitectura, hacen las cosas como se les ocurre que pueden resultar, quizás con el tiempo les salgan mejor las casas.

—Y veo... —Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego miró a Hornet de forma interrogante sin saber muy bien que preguntar primero.

—Está bien, te entiendo, necesitas una buena explicación de todo esto, deja que te cuente la historia de todos mis hermanos.

De pronto Hornet se percató de que algunas sombras se les habían acercado y revoloteaban a su alrededor tratando de llamar su atención.

—Ah ¿Ustedes quieren participar en esta historia? De acuerdo, adelante.

Las sombras brincaron en el aire alegremente y se colocaron a un lado esperando a que Hornet empezara a contar su historia. Otro par de sombras bastante amable le trajeron a Quirrel y a Hollow un par de rocas suaves para que tomaran asiento.

—Esto se remonta a los tiempos del rey pálido, cuando la infección comenzaba a atacar el reino.

Algunas sombras en el aire comenzaron a simular que eran insectos infectados y agresivos que atacaban a otras sombras que representaban a los insectos sanos.

—El rey pálido queriendo detener el avance de la infección, ideó un plan bastante siniestro y cruel. Su idea era concebir un contenedor, un ser absolutamente vacío y carente de deseos o sentimientos, dentro de este ser encerraría la infección para siempre y así todos serían libres otra vez.

Una de las sombras hizo crecer cuernos en su cabeza simulando al rey pálido que ordenaba a uno de sus compañeros que se pusiera al centro, donde otra sombra "entró en su interior" representando la absorción de la infección.

—El gran problema del plan era crear el contenedor perfecto ¿Cómo haces a un ser absolutamente vacío? ¿Cómo puede existir una criatura sin deseos o anhelos? Para poder vivir al menos hay que tener el deseo de hacerlo, pero este necio rey no entendía esto, él solo quería mantener su reino a toda costa. No sé si habrá hecho lo que hizo por amor a su gente o por amor al poder, pero sea como sea el precio que decidió pagar por contener la infección fue muy alto.

En ese momento, junto a la sombra que representaba al rey apareció otra sombra que representaba a la reina blanca, ambos se movieron hacia el centro de la escena donde un grupo de sombras se colocaron en la parte de abajo y simularon una especie de mar oscuro.

—Todos obedecían y confiaban en el rey pálido, a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que lo que hacía estaba mal o que no podría resultar, ni siquiera su reina puso objeción al plan. Ambos comenzaron a concebir retoños imbuidos en el poder del vacío, que es un tipo de energía especial que se encuentra aquí abajo en este abismo.

Del mar que las sombras estaban representando emergieron algunos seres y se colocaron junto al rey, quien luego de darles un breve vistazo los despreciaba, tras lo cual las sombras salían de escena.

—Crear el contenedor adecuado resultó ser una tarea más dura de lo que esperaban, 10.530 intentos fueron necesarios para lograr el ser perfecto.

—¿Pero qué ustedes no son 10.527 hermanos más tú y Hollow? —Preguntó Quirrel interrumpiendo la historia.

—Aggg... Yo no estoy incluida dentro de esas cuentas, además hay dos hermanos muertos. Y no me interrumpas.

—Lo siento.

—Como iba diciendo, fueron necesarios 10.530 intentos para poder crear al contenedor "perfecto", 10.529 niños fueron desechados como basura inútil incapaces de cumplir el objetivo para el cual habían sido creados, tampoco se les podía permitir vivir como insectos normales, pues no lo eran, sin voz para hablar y de una naturaleza extraña y oscura fueron encerrados en este abismo, separados y ocultos del mundo para siempre.

En ese momento Quirrel observó a su alrededor, un grupo se sombras se habían reunido alrededor de ellos y escuchaban la historia atentamente. Observando su comportamiento en realidad no parecían muy distintos de otros insectos jóvenes, curiosos, juguetones e inquietos. Era horrible lo que habían hecho con ellos, condenados desde el momento de su nacimiento por el simple hecho de existir, y no eran uno o dos niños, eran miles ¿En serio el grandioso rey pálido del que tanto había oído hablar fue capaz de semejante crueldad? ¿No eran su propia descendencia? Es cierto que muchas especies de insectos dejaban que sus crías se enfrentaran solos a las adversidades del mundo, sin más ayuda que el deseo de que sobrevivieran, pero al menos procuraban darles las armas para tuvieran alguna posibilidad de éxito en sus vidas, a estas sombras incluso eso se les negó.

—Una vez que el rey pálido tuvo su contenedor perfecto, lo apartó de sus otros hermanos y selló la entrada a este lugar para siempre.

Las sombras que representaban la escena mostraron como el rey se alejaba de un acantilado a través de una puerta, seguido de un pequeño. Pero de pronto detrás de ellos, colgando por el borde del abismo, uno de sus hermanos se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, ambos intercambiaron una triste mirada, hasta que con una seña le indicó al contenedor elegido que debían marcharse, entonces dándole la espalda a su hermano, se fue a través de la puerta que quedó sellada.

—El rey pálido junto al contenedor perfecto... ¿Qué? —Una de las pequeñas sombras se había acercado a Hornet y parecía estarle comunicando un par de cosas— Vaya... Eso no lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasa Hornet? —el insecto la miró con curiosidad.

—Según me dicen aquí, a pesar de que el contenedor perfecto solo debía ser un mero recipiente y no tenía derecho a ser tratado como un ser vivo, si no como una herramienta, el rey pálido compartió algo de tiempo con él. Según nuestro hermano mayor, estaba tan feliz de tener la solución a sus problemas con él que sin darse cuenta comenzó a tratarlo con cariño, a compartir ideas y momentos íntimos a su lado y eventualmente esto terminó generando sentimientos en el contenedor, básicamente dejó de estar vacío, perdió lo que lo hacía especial.

—¿Entonces ya no era apropiado para ser el receptáculo de la infección? —Dijo la cochinilla.

— Pues no, sin darse cuenta arruinó su propio plan.

De pronto Hollow que estaba sentando junto a Quirrel comenzó a agitar sus patitas demostrando disgusto.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hollow? —Preguntó Quirrel mirando al pequeño algo extrañado.

—Ah, Hollow odia a nuestro padre. —Explicó hornet sin darle mucha importancia—. Odia lo que le hizo hacer a Big, sobre todo porque él amaba a padre y a pesar de todo lo que pasó por su culpa lo sigue defendiendo, a veces discuten por eso.

—Veo que ni siquiera ustedes escapan de los conflictos familiares.

—En parte yo estoy algo apartada de ese problema, me crié aparte de todos ellos, eso es lo que voy a explicar ahora ¡No me interrumpas! —Hornet hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero si yo no... Ah, está bien, no interrumpo más.

Quirrel sabía que no era su culpa pero ya había aprendido que discutir con Hornet por cosas tontas era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Eventualmente se llevó a cabo el ritual que hizo que la infección quedara encerrada dentro del contenedor, pero queriendo prevenir a toda costa que esta escapara, decidió ponerle protecciones adicionales, por lo que usando sus conocimientos en magia y ciencias ocultas encerró a la infección dentro de un huevo sellado.

Las sombras nuevamente representaron la escena de forma muy acertada, mostrando como el pequeño contenedor era encerrado en un huevo compuesto por varias sombras tomadas de las manos flotando a su alrededor. Quirrel casi brinca de su asiento al darse cuenta de que el huevo del que hablaba él lo conocía, fue casi el primer lugar que visitó cuando llegó a Hallownest, además de ser el sitio donde conoció a Hollow, pero contuvo su emoción, ya había prometido que no interrumpiría de nuevo la historia.

—Lamentablemente, para invocar el sello se requerían más sacrificios.

En ese momento tres pequeñas sombras surgieron imitando las apariencias de Herrah, Lurien y Monomon. Una pequeña opresión apareció en el pecho de Quirrel al ver la silueta de su antigua maestra, mientras algo en sus recuerdos profundos se removía y surgía a flote. Originalmente él no podía recordar por qué su maestra había sido sellada ni por qué había tenido que morir, aunque eso le producía curiosidad, su lealtad por cumplir sus deseos lo llevó dejar que Hollow hiciera su voluntad sin cuestionarle nada, pero ahora todo tendría sentido y por fin recibiría las explicaciones que nadie le dio.

—Tres insectos debían convertirse en "soñadores" y quedar en un estado de sueño eterno para mantener el sello, los tres elegidos fueron Lurien, el vigilante, la maestra Monomon y Herrah, la reina de las arañas.

El rey se hizo presente en la representación de las sombras y dos de los soñadores se inclinaron ante él, pero la otra no lo hizo.

—Lurien y Monomon no tuvieron problemas en aceptar el papel que les designó el rey, sin embargo Herrah no estaba de acuerdo y para acceder a ser una soñadora le pidió un hijo.

El semblante de Hornet se entristeció al contar esta parte, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún le dolía hablar de eso.

—Herrah... Mi madre no podía concebir hijos y le pidió al rey pálido que la ayudara con eso, con todos sus conocimientos seguro tendría una solución. No se bien qué método usaron, como lo hicieron, se que hay algo de la energía del vacío recorriendo mis venas, pero no soy exactamente igual a mis hermanos, yo puedo hablar, mi cuerpo es algo más firme que el de ellos y tengo género definido, en parte yo misma soy un misterio para mí. Antes solía odiar ser lo que soy y no quería tener nada que ver con estas criaturas, detestaba la idea de considerarme semejante a ellos pero... Ya no me afecta tanto, es decir, ellos no tienen la culpa y más allá de lo que yo soy, lo importante es lo que yo haga, eso es lo que define mi identidad.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar —Declaró Quirrel con un gesto de aprobación queriendo animarla.

—¡No me interrumpas!

—Lo siento.

La sombra que representaba al contenedor que portaba la infección se elevó hacia la parte superior junto con el anillo de sombras que representaba su huevo, a su vez los tres soñadores se recostaron en el piso simulando que dormían, mientras el rey pálido salía de la escena, entonces, entró otra sombra que imitaba a Hollow. Este cuando vio aparecer al actor que lo interpretaba se puso de pie en su asiento y aplaudió efusivamente demostrando su aprobación, la sombra que estaba en el escenario se sintió algo avergonzado por por la reacción de su hermano y se tapó la cara apenado. Tuvieron que regañar a Hollow para que se detuviera y pudieran continuar con la historia.

—Pasó un tiempo... Años en realidad. La infección quedó retenida pero solo temporalmente, eventualmente esta se liberó y comenzó a infectar a todos los insectos del lugar, Hallownest cayó en la ruina y el rey pálido desapareció sin dejar rastro. Mientras tanto, en el abismo, las sombras de aquí jamás olvidaron al hermano que se llevaron y trataron ir a rescatarlo, al menos dos lo intentaron y nunca pudieron volver. Se sabe que murieron, uno cayó por la infección y el otro... Sufrió un accidente.

Hornet jamás admitiría que ella lo había asesinado, al menos no frente al resto de las sombras, Hollow sabía la verdad y la había perdonado, pero se prometieron que nunca hablarían de eso con los demás.

—Finalmente uno de ellos tuvo la fuerza suficiente para escapar de este abismo, sobrevivir afuera y encontrar al hermano perdido y ese es Hollow.

Nuevamente Hollow se puso de pie y extendió los brazos exhibiendo su grandiosidad, una de las sombras que estaba junto a él le bajó los humos de un golpe y tras un regaño lo hizo sentarse otra vez.

—Finalmente Hollow mató a los soñadores, liberó el sello, ingresó al interior del huevo, peleó contra la infección, de alguna forma ganó y la eliminó por completo y gracias a eso, hoy en día todos gozamos de la vida pacífica que tenemos, fin.

Las sombras terminaron de representar rápidamente las palabras de Hornet con una pequeña pelea improvisada bastante interesante. Una vez terminaron todos hicieron una reverencia y se dispersaron en el lugar.

Por su parte Quirrel estaba mudo en su lugar, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Un ligero nerviosismo invadió a Hornet temiendo la reacción de su amigo ¿Acaso la rechazaría ahora que conocía toda la verdad? Pero para su sorpresa eso no pasó, Quirrel se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta ella y la miró como si jamás la hubiera visto.

—O sea que... Todo este tiempo he estado viviendo con un héroe nacional y con una princesa —dijo la cochinilla con un tono bastante despreocupado—. Genial.

—Por Wyrm... En serio eres increíble —dijo la muchacha soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces Hornet sintió un pequeño tirón en su capa y vio que Hollow trataba de llamar su atención, este le hizo algunas señas diciéndole algunas cosas, tras lo cual la guerrera asintió y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

—Creo que es hora de que nos presentemos ante Big.

—Tú hermano mayor.

—Sí, pero actualmente es algo más que solo eso, entre todos lo han elegido como el rey de este lugar y lo correcto es ir a saludarlo.

—El re-rey de las sombras... —susurró Quirrel algo nervioso.

Los tres compañeros comenzaron a avanzar entre los áridos terrenos del sitio, moviéndose entre las incipientes casas y algunos hermanos juguetones que les salían al paso, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una estructura mucho más sofisticada que cualquiera de las construcciones que habían visto hasta ahora. Se notaba que no había sido hecha por las pequeñas sombras, era demasiado alta y hermosa para eso. Se trataba de un faro, que al menos en aquel momento no emitía ningún resplandor, a los pies de este había un enorme mar compuesto de oscuridad.

Quirrel se acercó a las aguas negras, su curiosidad lo hacía investigar cada cosa extraña que se topaba, a veces sin medir demasiado las consecuencias, por lo que sin precaución alguna acercó su mano para tocar el misterioso líquido. Por fortuna en ese momento Hornet lo tomó y lo alejó de las aguas, pues de estas salieron una extrañas garras que se agitaron tratando de lastimarlo.

—No hagas eso —lo reprendió Hornet—. La energía del vacío no acepta a criaturas de otra naturaleza, solo los habitantes de aquí pueden sumergirse en esas aguas sin ser dañados.

—Ya veo... Fui muy imprudente, lo siento —Se incorporó y miró desde cierta distancia el mar negro—. Entonces... Esta es la energía del vacío.

—Sí, es gracias a esto que nuestros hermanos pueden vivir sin necesidad de comer, toman lo que necesitan de aquí. Claro que cuando se alejan de esta fuente de energía necesitan alimentarse como cualquier insecto normal.

De pronto, una pequeña sombra surgió del mar y se acercó a Hornet para decirle algunas cosas, la guerrera asintió atentamente recibiendo la información, la cual luego le repitió a Quirrel.

—Me acaban de informar que Big viene en camino, prepárate y trata de no asustarte mucho cuando lo veas.

Quirrel no podía imaginar porqué Hornet le decía esas cosas, pues imaginaba que Big sería otra sombra pequeña como todas las que había visto hasta ahora, por eso cuando vio salir a la monstruosa y enorme criatura del mar quedó mudo de la impresión.

Big era grande, cuadruplicaba en altura a Quirrel y eso sin tomar en cuenta sus cuernos, tan similares en forma a los de Hornet, que lo hacían ver aún más imponente, además tenía un par de ojos agudos e intimidantes, más un par de garras de aspecto peligroso. Tomando en cuenta todo el conjunto, era imposible para la cochinilla no asustarse.

Conteniendo el aliento se sometió al agudo escrutinio del rey de las sombras, este lo observó en silencio unos momentos, luego flotó hasta él y le dio la vuelta contemplando todos sus ángulos. Una vez que terminó su inspección compuso una especie de sonrisa de aspecto siniestro y acercó una de sus garras hacia Quirrel y la otra hacia Hornet.

La cochinilla en ese momento se sintió amenazado e hizo el ademán de tomar si aguijón para defenderse, sin embargo al ver que Hornet se mostraba tranquila sin ningún signo de hostilidad, aguardó. Las garras cada vez se acercaban más a ellos, y pronto la idea de ser aplastado apareció en su cabeza, pero todo acabó cuando sintió el contacto de algo frío en su cabeza que lo acariciaba de forma... ¿Cariñosa?

Tal como parecía, Big los acariciaba de forma paternal, sobre todo a Quirrel a quien trataba de tranquilizar pues lo había notado nervioso. Luego retiró sus garras de ellos y comenzó a "hablar" con Hornet con el mismo sistema de gestos que usaban todos allí, pero a diferencia de los demás, Big matizaba su mensaje con gruñidos guturales. Además de su tamaño superior tenía la capacidad de emitir sonidos, más no de articular palabras.

En ese momento Hollow apareció detrás de Big y lo abrazó cariñosamente, el rey oscuro al sentir la presencia de su hermanito lo saludó alegremente y ambos comenzaron a jugar

Con la atención del gigante concentrada en Hollow, Quirrel finalmente se permitió relajarse, soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro y cayó sentado en el piso, exhausto por el estrés. Hornet viéndolo tan sensible se acercó a él.

—Le has agradado bastante a Big.

—En serio? —Contestó la cochinilla mirándola de reojo.

—En serio, Big siempre acaricia la cabeza de todos aquellos que le agradan mucho, aunque él tiene buen carácter, no es difícil llevarse bien con él, de todos nosotros se dice que es el más amable, a pesar de su aspecto algo aterrador. La única forma de que te odie y quiera asesinarte es que dañes a algún miembro de su familia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Quirrel se puso de pie ya más calmado y observó a los hermanos jugando.

—Con esto supongo que tú curiosidad ya está satisfecha —comentó Hornet.

—Aun me quedan unas pocas dudas pero ya sé casi todo lo que quería saber.

—Entonces supongo que ya nada te retiene aquí y te irás del reino.

Quirrel dirigió su mirada hacia la chica sorprendido, durante varias semanas no hacía más que quejarse de su presencia y pedirle que se fuera, pero la forma en la que había pronunciado las últimas palabras era penosa, daba la impresión de que a Hornet lo hacía mucha gracia la idea de que partiera.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya?

—Yo no he dicho eso —exclamo volteando la vista avergonzada—. Tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca y eso a mí no me tiene que importar.

—¿Pero si me voy me vas a extrañar?

—...

El silencio de Hornet decía todo lo que por orgullo no quería admitir. Quirrel soltó una ligera carcajada y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la guerrera estrechandola contra él.

—No te pongas tan triste, las despedidas son parte de la vida. Es verdad que ahora que mis asuntos aquí han terminado pretendo marcharme a otros reinos en busca de misterios y experiencias, pero algún día regresaré.

—¿De verdad? —Hornet parecía sorprendida por su declaración.

—Sí, quizás una motivación para mantenerme en movimiento es mi falta de vínculos, no tengo pasado ni hogar al cual volver, pero ahora tengo un par de buenos amigos y una casa donde seré bien recibido y me esperarán. Aún tengo el deseo de viajar y hasta que esté no se apague seguiré en vagando por el mundo, pero te aseguro que volveré con ustedes en algún momento.

—¿Lo prometes? —Dijo Hornet casi pareciendo una niña chiquita.

—Lo prometo.

En ese momento Hornet abrazó a Quirrel demostrando todo el cariño que tenía guardado, era su forma de despedirse, de desearle un buen viaje y de pedirle que regresara pronto.

* * *

 **Sé que no es el mejor capítulo del fic pero era necesario, todo era necesario. Y como se ve aquí Quirrel dejará el grupo, al menos durante un tiempo. Al menos puedo decir que cuando regrese traerá una sorpresa con él.**

 **Y una vez más agradezco el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, las lecturas y los comentarios me motivan a sacar capítulos rápido, imagínense que originalmente pretendía actualizar esto una vez al mes y he terminado subiendo capitulo todas las semanas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hay personas que cambian la vida, gente que ya sea con su ejemplo o con su mensaje pueden modificar el destino de una persona. Para Hornet, Quirrel había sido este tipo de persona.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la cochinilla había partido y su ausencia se notaba, Hornet ya no tenía sus charlas con él antes de dormir, ni tampoco podía escuchar sus historias sobre sus viajes, o probar su cocina novedosa, ni tenía a alguien que la regañara cuando se comportaba de forma grosera. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto ese chico en su vida, pero no podía retenerlo, él era un viajero y un explorador, necesitaba investigar y descubrir cosas, ya regresaría en algún momento, lo había prometido.

Pero para Hornet la vida continuaba, si había podido superar la pérdida de su madre, podría con esto, además, ella también tenía una promesa que cumplir, él le había pedido que se esforzara por conocer gente y hacer amigos, así cuando él regresara se los podría presentar.

Quirrel nunca lo admitiría, pero esto era parte de su plan para hacer que Hornet socializara más. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, pero al perderlo (al menos temporalmente), buscaría llenar el vacío que sentía con alguien más y se esforzaría por conocer gente. Sólo con esa pequeña motivación las habilidades sociales de Hornet mejorarían y podría convertirse en una insecto normal, que llevaría una vida tranquila y feliz. Por supuesto, tampoco la idea era que se quedara completamente sola, pero para eso tenía a Hollow, el pequeño a pesar de su incapacidad para hablar era mucho más dado a entablar amistad con los demás, sería un buen apoyo para su hermana.

Quirrel le había explicado a Hollow su plan y este estuvo más que de acuerdo en cooperar.

El pequeño tenía bastante talento para comprender a las personas y sus necesidades. Por lo que conocía a Hornet sabía que ella no se llevaría bien con cualquier tipo de insecto, no iba a aguantar a nadie que fuera demasiado arrogante, hablador, superficial o chismoso, por lo que buscar amigos en la ciudad no era un muy buen plan. Sin embargo supuso que podría entablar buenas relaciones con los habitantes de Bocasucia, eran gente tranquila, humilde, simple y muy amable, seguro encajaría bien allí, ahora el problema era convencer a Hornet de que saliera a la superficie.

—¡No quiero salir!

—... —Ladeo la cabeza de forma interrogante.

—Hay murciélagos y ratones afuera —Hornet se abrazó a sí misma mientras se remecía del miedo.

—¿...?

—Ah... Tú no sabes. Cuando era pequeña mi madre solía decirme que la superficie era un lugar muy peligroso, habitado por horribles demonios peludos, de cuerpos blandos con orejas en lugar de antenas. Seres grandes y aterradores que se alimentaban de insectos y se los tragaban enteros sin dejar rastro alguno de sus cuerpos. A veces cuando me portaba mal me amenazaba con dejarme arriba.

—...

—Que tú nunca hayas visto uno de esos demonios no significa que no existan.

—...

—¡No estoy actuando como una niña! Yo también tengo miedos, sé que normalmente parezco que puedo hacerle frente a cualquier cosa pero... Definitivamente no me enfrentaría a un murciélago, no no.

—¡...!

—¡Y yo te digo que sí existen! ¡Mi mamá lo dijo! ¡No voy a ir a la superficie y tú no puedes obligarme a ello! ¡Y no me molestes más con esto! ¡Idiota!

La forma en que Hornet le gritó molestó bastante a Hollow. Normalmente hubiera respetado los deseos de su hermana por permanecer segura bajo tierra, pero ver que lo trataba de esa forma lo indignó tanto que decidió cobrarse su venganza.

Aprovechando un momento en el que su hermana dormía, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, la amarró con su propio hilo y se las arregló para cargarla fuera de su casa, donde los esperaban algunos hermanos de sombra a los que les había pedido algo de ayuda. Estos con sumo cuidado transportaron a la joven dormida hasta la estación de ciervocamino que estaba en Poblado Distante, luego la subieron en el transporte y se fueron hacia Bocasucia.

Cuando Hornet despertó, notó que no estaba en su cómoda cama de siempre, el techo del lugar no le era para nada familiar y Hollow estaba junto a ella desamarrando los nudos de la cuerda que la tenía atada.

—Ho-Hollow... ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Esta vez el pequeño no le contestó, se mantuvo impasible desarmando los nudos. Hornet estaba algo inquieta e incómoda, era raro que Hollow no quisiera explicarle lo que pasaba, normalmente era muy "parlanchín". Finalmente el pequeño terminó con su tarea y la guerrera se vio libre. Se puso de pie y estiró sus extremidades entumecidas, entonces interrogó nuevamente a su hermano sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero este no dijo nada, se quedó quieto observándola silenciosamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, de forma bastante similar a como actuaba cuando recién lo había conocido.

No queriendo insistir más, Hornet simplemente se alejó de él y se dispuso a explorar. La estación en la que estaba era algo más sofisticada que las que conocía, tenía una construcción bastante elegante, además contaba con un elevador. Se subió en el aparato y ascendió hasta la planta superior donde pudo apreciar una puerta. Sin dudar mucho la cruzó y llegó hasta Bocasucia.

Hasta ese momento a pesar de la situación, Hornet se había mantenido tranquila, pero cuanto vio las montones de casas abandonadas, sintió la briza en su rostro y contempló la magnitud del cielo, lanzó un grito de horror y corrió dentro de la estación nuevamente, bajó y se apresuró a tocar la campana para llamar al ciervo camino, pero esto último no lo pudo concretar pues Hollow se interpuso.

—¡Sale de ahí Hollow! Déjame llamar al ciervocamino.

—... —El pequeño negó con la cabeza y apuntó su aguijón contra ella.

—¡¿Pretendes atacarme?! ¡Qué rayos ta pasa! ¿Acaso me quieres matar?

—...

—¡No me puedes obligar a ir a la superficie! Además es peligroso, en cualquier momento me podría atacar un ratón o un murciélago.

Hollow trató de explicarle por décima vez que en Bocasucia no habían murciélagos ni ratones, pero además le dejó en claro que no le dejaría usar la ciervoestación para llegar a casa, si quería volver, tendría que salir al pueblo y encontrar un viejo pozo que se usaba como entrada al reino subterráneo.

En ese momento Hornet se sentía tan desesperada que estuvo a punto de hacer una pataleta ahí mismo, solo su orgullo la mantuvo en pie. Trató de suplicarle a Hollow de todas las maneras posibles que la dejara volver a casa, pero este se negó, incluso lo desafió a un combate, el cual tristemente perdió. Comenzó a darse vueltas por el lugar y duró en esta tarea casi una hora, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida y se dispuso a salir de la estación. Al menos Hollow la había llevado hasta ahí con su aguja, tenía algo con qué defenderse.

Hornet asomó la cabeza fuera de la estación y miró atentamente a todos lados, aguzando sus oídos al máximo trató de buscar cualquier señal de peligro, pero todo se veía vacío, incluso el mismo pueblo se veía desolado, no había ni un alma en las calles, quizás los murciélagos se los habían comido a todos.

La mayoría de las casas del lugar parecían abandonas, algunas tenían las puertas trancadas y otras ni siquiera contaban con estas. Tomando en cuenta lo que tenía a su alrededor comenzó a trazar un plan de movimiento identificando algunas casas sin puerta como "zonas seguras". Cuando saliera de la estación correría a una zona segura, luego verificaría los alrededores y pasaría a las siguiente zona. Trataría de completar su recorrido hasta las afueras del pueblo en el menor tiempo posible, una vez llegara a la última casa, trataría de ubicar el famoso pozo del que Hollow había hablado y vería la forma de llegar hasta el.

En tanto Hornet trazaba miles de estrategias para caminar por la calle, su hermano la había seguido preguntándose que tanto hacía, luego de verla quieta en su lugar por casi 15 minutos se aburrió de todos su preámbulos y la empujó fuera.

La guerrera al quedar bajo el cielo descubierto entró en pánico y olvidando todos su planes salió corriendo sin rumbo. Asustada como estaba, al inicio no pensó en nada, sin embargo cuando logro recuperar un poco la cordura, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, fue entonces que vio una casa abierta, ni se molestó en pensar si alguien vivía allí, simplemente entró corriendo y cerró las puertas.

Respirando agitadamente la chica se quedó tendida en el piso tratando de recuperarse, hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—¿Que pasa chica? ¿Alguien te persigue? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una insecto que estaba a sus espaldas.

Hornet se la quedó mirando unos momentos, admirada por la altura y la elegancia de la hormigón que tenía al frente, tenía extremidades largas y muy firmes, que le hacían pensar que alguna vez empuñó un arma, pero mantenía su femineidad pues sus antenas estaban dispuestas en un bonito moño.

—Yo-yo... —Hornet se sonrojó un poco sintiéndose avergonzad del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, pero tras un respiración profunda, se puso de pie y alzó la voz—. Me disculpo por entrar a su casa sin permiso.

—Oh, bueno... En realidad no es tanto problema que entres sin permiso —contestó la insecto—. Al fin y al cabo esto es una tienda, desconocidos entran sin pedir permiso todo el tiempo, el problema es que cerraste las puertas y eso es malo para el negocio.

Hornet observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en una tienda, una de mapas para ser más específicos, ¿Pero quien pondría una tienda en un lugar tan peligroso como ese? Sin embargo la dueña del lugar no parecía muy preocupada por los peligros de los alrededores porque se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par, entonces agachándose con algo de esfuerzo (Pues ella era demasiado alta para pasar cómodamente por ella) asomó la cabeza y miró el exterior.

—Lo que sea que te perseguía ya no está querida ¿Te sientes bien? No necesitas contarme lo que pasó si no quieres, pero si aún te sientes en peligro puedes quedarte hasta que todo pase.

—Murciélagos...

—¿Cómo?

—Me estaba escondiendo de los murciélagos.

—¿Murciélagos? Pero si no hay murciélagos en Bocasucia.

—Pe-pe-pero mi madre me dijo que en la superficie habían bestias peligrosas que...

—Oh, por Wyrm ¿Esto es en serio? —Iselda soltó una sonora risotada ante las palabras de Hornet—. ¿Todavía siguen contando esos viejos cuentos de ratones monstruosos y murciélagos demoníacos? Esos son cuentos de los insectos que viven bajo tierra para evitar que sus retoños se vayan muy lejos o se porten mal. Es cierto que dicen que en algunos reinos lejanos viven bestias peludas devoradoras de insectos, pero al menos a este lugar no llegan. Solo los niños se tragan todavía esas historias.

El rostro de Hornet estaba tan rojo como su capa, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por el papelón que había interpretado y no sabía donde meterse. La hormigón viendo la incomodidad de su invitada trató de calmarla y cambiar de tema.

—Bueno ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Iselda la dueña de esta tienda de mapas ¿Eres nueva por aquí?

—Yo-yo so-soy Hornet y-y estoy de paso.

—Vaya ¿Eres de los insectos viajeros que han llegado a hacer negocios en Hallownest? Desde que la infección que inundaba ese lugar se fue, todo se ha vuelto muy animado, todo el tiempo se ven viajeros ir y venir. Aunque eso ha favorecido mucho al negocio, los túneles subterráneos son bastante intrincados y es fácil perderse, por eso todo viajero necesita un mapa para moverse por el reino ¿Te interesa alguno?

—No, no se preocupe, mi hermano tiene un mapa muy completo, por otro lado me crié bajo tierra, conozco ese lugar como la palma de mi mano.

Y hablando de Hollow, justo el pequeño entró por la puerta de la tienda en ese momento.

—¡Hollow! —Exclamó su hermana.

—¿Hollow? —interrogó a su vez Iselda—. ¿Ese es su nombre?

—Sí, él es mi hermano.

—Vaya, del tiempo que nos conocemos nunca me habías mencionado que tenías una hermana... Aunque tampoco me habías dicho tu nombre... En realidad nunca me has dicho nada de nada.

El pequeño se la quedó mirando de forma algo cansada, sabía que tratar de disculparse era inútil, ella al igual que Quirrel no podía entenderlo.

—Mi hermano en realidad no puede hablar —Aclaró Hornet—, al menos no de la forma corriente.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Cuánto lo siento, al menos se sabe desenvolver bien, nunca tuvo problemas para expresar lo que quería cuando venía a comprar a mi tienda, además es muy bueno escuchando.

Hornet y Hollow se miraron un momento en silencio, entonces el pequeño le hizo algunas señas preguntándole algunas cosas.

—No... No vi ningún murciélago —contestó la chica algo fastidiada—. De hecho Iselda dice que son un cuento para niños.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de superioridad.

—¡Está bien! ¡Tenías razón! Pero... Iselda también dijo que en otros reinos existen estas bestias, quizás algún día una de ellas llegue a este lugar.

—No creo que eso pase —intervino Iselda— Por lo que sé, este lugar siempre ha sido muy tranquilo y ninguna bestia ha puesto sus patas aquí, aunque si quieres más detalles deberías preguntarle a Elderbug, es el anciano que siempre está afuera junto a la banca en medio del camino, se coloca ahí para saludar a los viajeros y charlar un rato con ellos si se da la oportunidad. Él es el habitante más viejo de este lugar y conoce toda su historia.

Los dos hermanos le agradecieron a Iselda por su información y se encaminaron a hablar con el mencionado anciano. Tal como les habían dicho, lo encontraron en el lugar señalado. Cuando Elderbug los vio llegar un ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le gustaba recibir nuevos visitantes, sobretodo si estos parecían tan dispuestos a hablar con él.

—Vaya, una cara nueva —exclamó Elderbug— Últimamente se ven muchas por estos lados, aunque usualmente nunca permanecen aquí, todos siguen de largo hasta el pozo que lleva al interior del reino, —señaló el mencionado pozo—. Dicen que últimamente ese lugar se ha vuelto más seguro y poco a poco recupera parte de la prosperidad de antaño, por esto todos quieren llegar allí y buscar fortuna, aunque la vida de la ciudad es muy ajetreada, no sé cuales son las maravillas de luchar por subsistir en ese lugar. Aquí en Bocasucia las cosas son más tranquilas y hay mucho espacio, casi todos los habitantes del pasado se han ido y por eso tenemos muchas casas disponibles que podrían usar, pero nadie quiere permanecer en este pequeño lugar.

Hornet ya había notado que Elderbug era del tipo de personas a las que les gustaba demasiado hablar, ella no había dicho nada y el viejo ya había soltado un discurso bastante largo. Hollow le explicó que la mayoría de las personas con las que se había encontrado en su viaje eran como Elderbug, demasiado ocupados en hablar y tan necesitados de ser escuchados que su carencia de voz parecía más una bendición que un problema.

Pero Hornet sí tenía voz y pensaba usarla, necesitaba saber la verdad sobre los murciélagos.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa...

—¿Oh? Me disculpo yo, quizás a veces hablo demasiado, mi nombre es Elderbug y soy el habitante más viejo de Bocasucia, llevo viviendo en este sitio desde que tengo memoria y he visto tanto la gloria como la decadencia de este sitio y...

—¡Solo quiero hacer una pregunta! —Si Hornet se quedaba callada iba a tener que aguantarse otro discurso.

—Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Han habido alguna vez murciélagos en este lugar?

—¿Murciélagos? Vaya, es una pregunta bastante curiosa, hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie hablar de esas bestias. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que esos seres abandonaron estas tierras que la mayoría creen que se tratan solo de leyendas.

—¡Pero no lo son! ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Hornet orgullosa de tener la razón y asustada de lo mismo.

—No del todo. Hace algunos años atrás una de estas bestias habitaba esta zona, dicen que tenía poderes mágicos demoníacos, que era capaz de escupir fuego, desaparecer en la nada, hacer que enormes espinas aparecieran de la tierra, también dicen que sus garras eran más afiladas que el mejor de los aguijones y que asoló estas tierras sembrando el terror y devorando gente por montones.

—Estas historias son peores que las que me contaba mi madre.

Hornet se encogió en su lugar y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su hermanito le tomó la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Bueno, no estoy realmente seguro de que tanto de eso es verdad, Graham, que era como se llamaba esta bestia, vivía un tanto alejado del pueblo y era un incordio para los viajeros, pero jamás puso un pie aquí, y como yo jamás salí de este lugar, nunca tuve que enfrentarme a ningún monstruo o algún peligro semejante.

—¿O sea que este pueblo es seguro?

—Probablemente era seguro más por las circunstancias que por la situación del lugar en sí. Graham nunca tuvo que venir aquí a buscar presas, le bastaba con atacar a los viajeros que pasaban cerca de su guarida o con los guerreros que iban a enfrentarlo.

—¿En serio habían personas dispuestas a enfrentarse a un murciélago? —La chica esta realmente sorprendida por esto.

—Más de las que creerías. En esos tiempos habían muchos guerreros ansiosos de demostrar su valía, que no luchaban por una causa en particular, lo hacían solo por el gusto de pelear. Nunca entenderé semejante insensatez.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hornet recordando una historia que le había contado su hermano sobre un guerrero llamado Tiso que murió justamente por su gusto por las peleas.

—Pero también habían guerreros honorables que buscaban pelear por la justicia y que deseaban librarnos de esa bestia. Fueron justamente dos de estos los que finalmente le pusieron fin a su vida.

—Deben haber sido muy fuertes —Hornet y su hermano comenzaban a emocionarse con el relato.

—Claro que lo eran, a ellos si los conocí. Una era una hormigón sumamente alta y muy poderosa, era ágil, habilidosa, blandía el aguijón con fuerza y sin dudar, no había rival que le hiciera frente. El otro guerrero era una mosca de baja estatura, pero gran poder, el aguijón que usaba era enorme, incluso más grande que su propio cuerpo y él lo levantaba como si fuera fácil, era todo un maestro de las artes de la batalla, incluso tenía tres aprendices.

Hollow rió para sus adentros, pues él sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—Estos dos guerreros partieron a enfrentar a Graham —Continuó Elderbug—. Muchos quisieron detenerlos pues nadie quería perder a tan valiosos individuos, pero sin escuchar las súplicas de su gente, ellos partieron a la batalla. Los relatos cuentan que fue una pelea cruenta, la bestia atacó con todo su poder, fuego y sombras bailaron en un espectáculo de pesadilla, pero ambos guerreros no retrocedieron y blandieron sus aguijones con tal habilidad que incluso superaron la velocidad del murciélago, dañando su resistencia poco a poco y mermando sus fueras, hasta que finalmente lograron destrozar sus alas y clavar un aguja en su corazón.

Hollow y Hornet ya miraban al anciano con ojos brillantes, encantados con la historia y lo animaban a que continuara, por supuesto este estaba más que complacido con tan buenos oyentes.

—Ambos guerreros regresaron con la victoria y la alegría inundó a todos los habitantes de Bocasucia y sus alrededores. Sin embargo... No todo fue un final feliz, se sabe que Graham tenía un hijo, Grimm.

—Pero igual pudieron derrotarlo ¿Cierto?

—En realidad no. Grimm en ese tiempo era pequeño, él jamás participó en ninguna batalla de su padre, pero estuvo presente en su muerte. La criatura llena de odio dijo que un día volvería a cobrar venganza, que encontraría la forma de revivir a su padre y que volvería para tomar el control de reino. Tras arrojar aquella sentencia se fue lejos, donde nadie pudo alcanzarlo y desde entonces no ha regresado.

—¿Entonces algún día los murciélagos pueden volver? —Nuevamente el temor surgía en Hornet.

—Lo veo poco probable, a pasado demasiado tiempo y seguro que ese pequeño murciélago ya encontró algo más interesante a lo cual dedicarse ¿Para qué querría volver a un reino muerto que ya no tiene ni la mitad de la población que tenía antes? Yo digo que estamos seguros, no va a pasar nada.

En ese momento Hollow agitó sus bracitos haciendo una pregunta silenciosa que su hermana le hizo el favor de traducir.

—¿Qué pasó con los guerreros?

—¿Los guerreros? Pues se fueron, habiendo ya cumplido su misión se retiraron a reinos lejanos, para seguir viviendo aventuras y ayudando a los necesitados, o al menos eso es lo que se dice.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron meditando un momento en la historia de Elderbug. Según eso alguna vez hubieron murciélagos, pero ya no, por lo que Bocasucia se podía considerar un lugar seguro.

Ambos agradecieron al anciano por su historia y se alejaron hacia la estación de ciervocaminos, no hablaban mucho, parecían bastante pensativos, sin embargo Hornet rompió el silencio para soltar una idea que se le había ocurrido.

—Oye Hollow, estaba pensando en algo.

—¿...? —Dirigió su vista hacia su hermana.

—Considerando que aquí ya no hay murciélagos la verdad es que este lugar no está tan mal, hay mucho espacio, la gente es amable y sentir el viento en la cara es agradable. Como hay tantas casas vacías por aquí pues... ¿Supongo que no habría problema si nos quedamos con alguna?

—¿...?

—No, no voy a abandonar por completo mi hogar en Poblado Distante, estaba pensando en que no tiene nada de malo tener dos casas, una aquí arriba y otra allá abajo, además de que me queda muy cómodo porque en ambos lugares hay ciervoestaciones.

—... —El pequeño mostró su aprobación con un alegre asentimiento.

—Sí, también me gusta este sitio, a pesar de que hay pocos insectos es muy animado, me ayudará a extrañar menos a Quirrel —Esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada.

—... —Abrazó cálidamente a su hermana demostrando su apoyo y animándola.

—Tienes razón ¡No es momento de estar triste! Tenemos una casa preparar.

—¡...!

Con la ayuda de Elderbug seleccionaron una espaciosa casa que se encontraba cerca de la ciervoestación y pasaron el resto del día limpiándola. Al caer la noche ambos chicos se retiraron para ir a descansar a su hogar en las profundidades del reino.

Aquel fue un día alegre para el viejo insecto, pudo tener una charla agradable con un par de jóvenes entusiastas y además pronto tendría nuevos vecinos, así que aquella noche se retiró a su morada con un rostro de satisfacción.

Iselda esa noche luego de un largo día de trabajo, decidió salir a dar una caminata nocturna, su marido nuevamente estaba en uno de sus viajes para cartografiar alguna zona que le faltaba y ella por supuesto se había tenido que quedar sola. Con algo de esfuerzo, salió de su diminuta casa y estirándose en todo su esplendor empezó su paseo.

Caminó distraidamente disfrutando de la brisa sobre su largo cuerpo y sus pasos la llevaron hasta la famosa banca junto al camino donde Elderbug siempre solía estar, claro que a esa hora el lugar estaría vacío, sin embargo para su sorpresa había alguien sentado ahí, se trataba de Sly, su vecino y competidor en los negocios.

—Buenas noches —Saludó Iselda.

—Buenas noches —respondió Sly—. ¿Dando un paseo nocturno?

—Sí, siempre lo hago —Tomó asiento junto a la mosca y miró hacia el cielo—. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Hasta donde recuerdo nunca has sido muy aficionado a los paseos.

—Estaba recordando el pasado. Ese maldito viejo pobretón hoy se puso a contar una vieja historia justo frente a mi tienda y como no había nada que hacer pues me puse a escuchar y... Rayos, no pensé que alguien todavía recordaría a Graham.

—Graham... ¿Entonces te entró la nostalgia? —Iselda soltó una ligera risa.

—No te rías, seguro que a ti también te provoca sentimientos recordar a ese monstruo —se quejó Sly con molestia.

—La verdad sí, fueron buenos tiempos, pero no los extraño. Soy feliz viviendo una vida sencilla junto a mi amado Cornifer en este pequeño pueblo, no necesito nada más.

—Yo estoy igual, no cambiaría mi Geo por nada en el mundo.

—Contigo todo es Geo —reclamó la hormigón algo fastidiada.

—De todos modos ¿Sabes que fue lo más gracioso de la historia de Elderbug?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La forma en la que lo terminó. Balbuceó algo de que los grandes héroes que derrotaron a Graham partieron hacia reinos lejanos para vivir aventuras y salvar gente o algo así.

—Jajajajaja, vaya con ese viejo despistado, tiene a los grandes héroes del pasado viviendo frente a sus narices y no se da cuenta.

—Tampoco aparentamos realmente lo que somos, para todos solo somos un par de comerciantes que pasan todo el día trabajando en sus tiendas. Nadie imaginaría que alguna vez empuñamos un arma o que derrotamos a un murciélago demoníaco...

—Si lo supieran probablemente empezarían a pedirnos que les enseñáramos nuestras técnicas o incluso que nos uniéramos al ejército —Iselda parecía molesta por este pensamiento—. Pero ya no estamos para esas cosas, ni aunque regresaran los murciélagos tomaría las armas de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco, que las nuevas generaciones se hagan cargo de los problemas ahora, es su deber. El pequeño niño mudo que a veces se pasa por aquí y que siempre parece llevar montañas de Geo consigo es un buen espadachín, él seguro podría hacerle frente a lo que sea.

—Hoy tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su hermana —comentó Iselda—. Es algo temerosa, pero parece bastante hábil, creo que en caso de problemas esos dos podrían defender el lugar.

—Pues espero que lo hagan, si el lugar se vuelve peligroso se arruinará el negocio.

—Aggg... Debí suponerlo, contigo todo se trata de Geo. En fin, fue un gusto hablar contigo Sly —dijo poniéndose de pie para emprender la marcha—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Iselda.

* * *

 **Gracias a ustedes tengo un nuevo record personal, estaba tan motivada con las lecturas y los comentarios recibidos que terminé este capítulo en muy poco tiempo, y eso que no es un capítulo corto.**

 **Por lo que se ve aquí Hornet lo pasará muy mal cuando aparezca Grimm, porque sí, tengo pensado incluirlo en el fic en algún momento.**


	8. Chapter 8

Vivir en la superficie ya se había vuelto algo normal para Hornet, si bien al principio aún quedaba en su interior algo de temor respecto a los murciélagos, con el pasar de los días este se fue borrando y lentamente se integró a la gente de Bocasucia. Mantenía buenas relaciones con todos, aunque con quien se llevaba mejor era con Iselda, La hormigón le causaba bastante admiración y le permitía conocer un punto de vista más femenino de las cosas, era bueno tener otra chica con quien hablar, hasta el momento su mayores interacciones habían sido con Quirrel y Hollow. Bueno, Hollow en sí no tenía género pero él se identificaba con un chico y pensaba como uno, así que se podía considerar uno.

A su vez, con quien peor se llevaba era con Zote, a quien había catalogado como "el loco del pueblo", para ella definitivamente debía estar loco. Según él, era el guerrero más grandioso del mundo, había acabado con la vida de miles de oponentes, había triunfado en el coliseo de los insensatos y había realizado montones de otras hazañas, las cuales, según contaba, las había llevado a cabo con su aguijón "terminavidas". Tras darle un vistazo al arma, a Hornet le quedó claro que todo lo que decía no podía ser verdad, ese aguijón era de madera y de una muy ligera, con suerte si la golpeaba con eso muy fuerte podría dolerle un poquito.

Para su sorpresa Hollow sabía más de la historia de Zote, le habló de todas las veces que le salvó la vida y como le dio una paliza en el coliseo de los insensatos, definitivamente esa versión de la historia le parecía mucho más creíble, que las mentiras que contaba. Pero lo más extraño de Zote era que él parecía creerse sus mentiras, las decía con tal convencimiento que casi hacía dudar que las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como él decía, e incluso negó conocer a Hollow de antes.

Pero no pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba Zote, cuando luego de un largo período en el que no pusieron pie en Bocasucia, el bicho se olvidó de ellos y tuvieron que presentarse de nuevo. Al parecer este tipo tendía a olvidar las cosas y luego reescribía los recuerdos según su conveniencia, vaya molestia.

Pero dejando a Zote de lado, el resto de Bocasucia era agradable, ya había acondicionado la casa para ser habitada y de vez en cuando pasaban la noche ahí, mientras que poco a poco la iban decorando y convirtiéndola más en un hogar.

Hornet había descubierto que la tienda de Sly era el mejor lugar para comprar muebles y otras cosas, lo que vendía era bonito y tenía una gran calidad, el problema: Los precios.

—¿Cómo puede costar esta mesa 1800 Geo? —Reclamó Hornet a la mosca.

—O lo tomas o lo dejas, no pienso bajar mis precios.

—Te doy 1200

—1800

—1300

—1800

—1400

—1800

—¿No piensa cambiar aunque sea un poquito el precio?

—1900

—¡Pero eso es aún más caro!

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso bajar mis precios, o lo compras a 1800 o nada.

—Maldito usurero —Refunfuñó la chica mientras se iba de la tienda indignada.

Afuera Hollow la esperaba junto a Elderbug, quien para variar le estaba soltando uno de sus largos discursos sobre los viejos tiempos y la necedad de los insectos de ahora, el pequeño por supuesto solo lo miraba silenciosamente sin mover un músculo.

—Ven Hollow, hay que irnos.

—¿...?

—No hubo negocio, ese maldito tacaño no aceptó bajar el precio, supongo que la mesa tendrá que esperar hasta que ahorre lo suficiente.

Ambos hermanos emprendieron la marcha hacia su hogar. Les tocaba pasar frente a un enorme tablón de anuncios que habían instalado recientemente, allí vieron a un insecto pegando un cartel. Los ojos de Hornet se abrieron de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era una cochinilla y corrió a abrazarlo loca de alegría.

—¡Quirrel has vuelto! —Exclamó la muchacha.

—Eh... Me disculpará pero mi-mi nombre no es Quirrel, yo so-soy Dan —explicó el insecto tímidamente.

Al escuchar eso la guerrera se apartó de él y lo miro con atención. El chico era una cochinilla, pero no sé parecía a Quirrel, su caparazón era ligeramente más gris, su estatura un poco más baja y su actitud más tímida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hornet—. Te confundí con un amigo, pero claro, él no es la única cochinilla del mundo.

—No-no se preocupe, de todos modos los abrazos son buenos para la salud —contestó con un cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Mi madre...

Apagando su voz lentamente, se dispuso a continuar con su tarea para disimular los nervios que le provocaba la chica. Al ver al insecto apoyar sus manos en el cartel, Hornet no pudo evitar fijarse en este, comenzó a leerlo encontrando información muy interesante.

—¡Una recompensa de 1500 geo! —Gritó la guerrera.

—¡Sí! —Chilló Dan asustado.

—Perdón te asusté.

—No-no se preocupe... Cu-cualquiera se sorprende co-con esa recompensa.

—Deben estar desesperados por aniquilar a todas esas cosas para ofrecer tal cantidad de dinero.

—Sí... Bueno... El jefe se me-meterá en problemas si no limpia el san-santuario de almas de la plaga antes de que aca-cabe la semana. Tenía la esperanza de que apareciera algún ca-caballero noble como los de antaño que-que quisiera limpiar el lugar sin esperar nada a cambio... Bueno, el jefe es muy aficionado a las historias de caballeros, de hecho es admirador de los 5 grandes.

—Pero hoy en día ya nadie es tan noble, tampoco hay un rey a quien jugarle lealtad —comentó Hornet.

—Es verdad, los tiempos de los caballeros ya pasaron —Dan miró a Hornet ahora con algo más de confianza sintiendo que sus nervios se calmaban—. Como sea, el jefe nos mandó a nosotros a pelear contra los monstruos que viven ahí. Pero no somos tan fuertes —el insecto mostró una mano que tenía herida y vendada—. Así que al jefe no le quedó más remedio que ofrecer una recompensa a quien limpie el santuario de las alimañas que lo habitan.

—1500 geo por matar a un montón de monstruos, suena bien, con ese dinero más lo que tengo ahorrado podríamos comprar la mesa y otras cuantas cosas. ¿Qué dices Hollow?

El pequeño contestó con un asentimiento levantando una mano para mostrar su apoyo y entusiasmo.

—Genial, entonces haremos de caballeros y cumpliremos las misión de matar a todas las bestias que pueblan el santuario de almas —Hornet imitó un poco la actitud de los caballeros y sus solemnes discursos—. Nos cubriremos de gloria... Y de geo por supuesto.

—El único que merece ser cubierto de gloria soy yo —gritó una voz masculina.

Aquella declaración provenía nada menos que de Zote el todopoderoso, o Zote el loco como le había puesto Hornet. Seguramente había aparecido para presumir su grandiosidad como caballero y contar alguna de sus hazañas imaginarias, jamás se le ocurrió que él también estaría interesado en el trabajo del cartel.

—Si lo que necesitan es un caballero de verdad, entonces a quien deberían acudir es a mí, Zote el todo poderoso, yo junto a mi aguijón "terminavidas" hemos apagado la luz en los ojos de cientos, ¿Dije cientos? ¡Quiero decir miles! Mis hazañas son incontables y mi poder implacable. Cualquier amenaza perecerá ante mi fuerza.

—Woow ¡Usted debe ser alguien increíble! —Exclamó Dan con estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

A Hornet le hubiera gustado explicarle a la cochinilla que Zote era un charlatán y que todo lo que parloteaba era mentira, pero la última vez que se le había ocurrido decir algo como eso frente a viejo insecto, este la había retado a un combate por la ofensa. Por supuesto lo había vencido sin recibir ni un rasguño y al día siguiente Zote andaba contando la encarnizada batalla que había tenido con ella y la espectacular victoria que había obtenido.

Enojarse con él no tenía sentido, el pobre insecto desvariaba, desde entonces simplemente procuraba no meterse con él. Pero ahora estaba en juego una gran cantidad de Geo y eso no lo podía dejar pasar.

—Se agradece su interés señor Zote, pero nosotros tomaremos ese trabajo, seguramente podremos arreglárnoslas sin su invaluable ayuda —Dijo Hornet tratando de refrenar su lengua para no sonar grosera.

—Ja ¿Qué van a poder hacer ustedes mocosos? Lo que se necesita aquí es un caballero de verdad, no unos niños llevando aguijón —Esto último lo dijo mirando de forma despectiva a Hollow, aunque este acostumbrado a sus desaires, permanecía impasible.

—No subestime nuestras habilidades, somos más que aptos para el trabajo.

—Claro, dándose aires de grandeza cuando a duras penas saben tomar un arma.

—Sabemos mucho más que eso...

La paciencia de Hornet ya se estaba acabando, la pobre tenía el puño temblando de rabia y se aguantaba las ganas de golpear a ese charlatán, por fortuna para ella, en ese momento el inocente Dan intervino.

—Si quieren todos pueden apuntarse a la misión, créanme que esas cosas son complicadas, cuando fuimos a enfrentarlas éramos una cuadrilla de 9 cucarachas y yo, y no pudimos contra ellos.

Al final acordaron ir todos a aquella misión, claro que Zote les advirtió a los hermanos que no estorbaran en su camino, por su parte estos se limitaron a suspirar y a mover la cabeza con fastidio.

Al día siguiente Zote, Hornet y Hollow estaban en la ciudad de las lágrimas frente al ascensor que los llevaría al santuario de almas, delante de ellos se encontraba una cucaracha dándoles algunos datos de lo que tenían que hacer.

—El santuario de Almas solía ser un lugar donde se juntaban los científicos más brillantes y estúpidos del reino.

Los tres lo miraron algo extrañados ¿Como las palabras brillante y estúpido podían ser aplicadas a la misma persona?

—No me miren así, lo digo en serio. Estos tipos eran muy listos, pero las cosas para las que usaban su inteligencia eran estúpidas, miren que eso de tratar de vivir para siempre ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante tontera? En fin, según lo que he investigado, estos idiotas hicieron experimentos con una energía llamada alma, supuestamente la tenemos todos los seres vivos dentro y ellos asumían que al inyectarse alma extra prolongarían sus vidas indefinidamente. Los experimentos fallaron rotundamente. Los cuerpos de los sujetos de prueba no aguantaron tanta alma y se rompieron. Quedaron reducidos a unas masas gelatinosas sin forma que se arrastraban por el lugar atacando a quien se les pusiera al frente.

Esto a Hollow le hizo sentido, sacó el diario del cazador que todavía llevaba consigo y revisó las notas, seguramente las criaturas a las que se refería la cucaracha eran aquellas conocidas como "error".

—Estas cosas gelatinosas tienen la capacidad de esconderse en cualquier hendidura, vasija, grieta, lo que se les ocurra, por eso es tan complicado eliminarlas. Además parece que adquirieron la capacidad de partirse y reproducirse, son un asco. Hasta ahora habíamos dejado este lugar en paz, pero el gobernador quiere reabrir este laboratorio y necesita que las instalaciones sean seguras.

—¿Tenemos gobernador? —Preguntó Hornet algo extrañada.

—Sí, hace poco lo eligieron por votación popular.

—¿Entonces es algo así como el nuevo rey?

—No, claro que no, está lejos de ser siquiera algo parecido a un rey. Para empezar su jurisdicción se limita a la ciudad de las lágrimas, lo que pase más allá de este lugar no es su problema. En realidad lo eligieron para ordenar un poco el gremio de comerciantes y encargarse del mantenimiento de la ciudad, por supuesto nadie le hace ninguna reverencia cuando pasa y tampoco lo llama "su majestad". Y aun así muchos se tomaron muy en serio su ascenso al poder y tratan de asesinarlo para tomar la corona que no existe. En serio esta gente...

La cucaracha se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas para sus adentros, como si se estuviera quejando. De pronto pareció despertar de sus pensamientos, y volvió a prestarle atención a sus oyentes, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—En fin. Esas pobres cosas sin cuerpo todavía van por ahí arrastrándose y atacando a todo el que se acerca. En sí no son tan fuertes, pero son muchas, y en un espacio tan estrecho como son los pasillos del laboratorio luchar con ellas es un asco. Si tiene alguna técnica para luchar en ese tipo de lugares o para enfrentar grupos les recomiendo que la usen. Acaben con todas esas cosas y denles descanso, estoy seguro de que para esos seres existir debe ser todo un infierno. Cuando hayan acabado con todos regresen, habrá una bolsa repleta de Geo esperándolos.

Sin más explicaciones, los tres guerreros se subieron al ascensor hasta llegar a la torre conocida como el santuario de almas.

El lugar tenía un aspecto algo desolado, habían largos pasillos tétricos donde la luz era escasa, en el piso se veían algunas herramientas y frascos de cristal rotos, sillas volcadas, papeles e informes desperdigados, incluso arañazos en las paredes.

—Este sitio se ve terrible —Comentó Hornet—. Seguro que las bestias de este lugar son muy salvajes, mira como dejaron todo.

Hollow no quiso decirle que en realidad la mayor parte de esos destrozos eran su culpa. Cuándo él recién exploró el santuario de almas, el lugar no se veía tan mal, pero sus peleas constantes con todo lo que habitaba ahí hicieron que todo quedara así.

—¡Ja! ¡No importa lo salvaje de que sea el enemigo, sucumbirá ante mí! —Declaró Zote sacando su aguijón de madera para luego salir corriendo lejos.

—¡Zote! ¡Espera no seas imprudente! —Le gritó Hornet, pero el insecto no le hizo caso.

Al final ambos guerreros no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo para que no se metiera en problemas.

Seguramente por lo ruidoso que era el pequeño insecto, perturbó a los errores que a esa hora dormían la siesta, estos por supuesto se pusieron furiosos y salieron por montones para enfrentarlo. Así fue como Zote, hinchado de valor y con una seguridad férrea, se detuvo y observó a la manada de monstruos, estos chillaron comunicando su molestia, pero el fuero guerrero no retrocedió, cerró los ojos y corrió hacia ellos agitando su aguijón como loco.

En un inicio los errores fueron precavidos y se apartaron de su camino, aunque uno de ellos, el más despistado, se movió muy tarde, por lo que le tocó recibir en su cuerpo los feroces embistes de Zote, la criatura gritó y se retorció de... Susto. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que el aguijón de madera era absolutamente inofensivo detuvo sus alaridos y lo miró enojado.

El resto de los errores comenzaron a acercarse al insecto chillando y con deseos de devorarlo, pero Zote no se daba cuenta de nada pues estaba con los ojos cerrados golpeando y pensando que estaba dominando la situación.

Pronto la manada de monstruos estuvo a solo unos pasos de él, entonces se arrojaron en un ataque conjunto que podría haber acabado con la vida del bicho. Sin embargo en ese momento una ráfaga de poder concentrado impactó contra el grupo pulverizando sus cuerpos hasta la nada.

El error que estaba junto a Zote miró la escena estupefacto sin comprender lo que había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera un paso, una aguja le atravesó la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente. La aguja luego fue recogida a través del hilo que tenía atado y regresó con su dueña.

—Llegamos a tiempo —jadeó Hornet—. Por poco lo mata.

En ese momento, Zote notando la ausencia de los chillidos de los errores abrió los ojos para ver qué sucedía y se encontró con los restos de las criaturas esparcidas por doquier.

—¡Ja! Han sucumbido ante mí poder, por algo soy Zote el todopoderoso. Sus destinos quedaron sellados en cuanto puse un pie aquí.

Hollow movió la cabeza, exasperado y Hornet se agarró la frente rogando a los cielos que le dieran paciencia para soportar a ese loco.

Pero aquella no sería la única gran hazaña de Zote, este decidió continuar su exterminio de la fauna de la zona, por lo que nuevamente salió corriendo en busca de más enemigos, por supuesto los hermanos lo siguieron otra vez.

Así fue como durante el siguiente par de horas se la pasaron salvando a Zote de toda clase de peligros. El insecto parecía tener un talento especial para atraer a estas alimañas, aun cuando una habitación se veía absolutamente vacía, bastaba que Zote pusiera un pie en ella para que emergieran todos los errores que estaban ocultos y lo atacaran, entonces aparecía Hollow a protegerlo blandiendo su aguijón y repartiendo cortes por doquier, o Hornet extendía su hilo y capturaba a las bestias para luego acabarlas con su aguja.

Eventualmente comenzaron a sacar ventaja de Zote para atraer a los errores, cosa que les permitió abarcar un gran número de enemigos en poco tiempo, incluso Hornet pudo colocar algunas trampas de hilo y espinas muy eficientes que eliminaron gran cantidad de objetivos.

A pesar de que la tarea encomendada era fácil, los esfuerzos por proteger a Zote más las largas horas trabajando les pasaron factura y eventualmente terminaron agotados, aunque la primera en sucumbir al cansancio fue Hornet, quien llegado el momento, cuando parecía que ya no habían más enemigos en el lugar, se sentó en una enorme silla y se recostó sobre la mesa que tenía al frente.

—Estoy muerta, ya no quiero más guerra —Se quejó la muchacha.

—Bah, ya decía yo que esto sería demasiado para unos novatos como ustedes —Se burló Zote.

Hornet le lanzó una mirada asesina que Zote pareció ignorar sin problemas, mientras se alejaba de ella hacia un ascensor que se encontraba al fondo del cuarto.

—Parece que ya acabamos con las bestias de esta zona, pero aún falta revisar el último piso, la torre del vigía. Ya que la señorita está agotada se puede quedar aquí descansando, yo iré a terminar el trabajo —dijo el insecto subiéndose al ascensor.

—... —Hollow miró a su hermana de forma interrogante mientras apuntaba al ascensor.

—Yo ya me rindo, si tú quieres síguelo, yo me quedaré aquí un rato. Por mí que se muera ese tipo ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

No es que Hollow le tuviera demasiado aprecio a Zote, pero su conciencia le impedía abandonarlo, aunque no tenía mucho sentido, se sentía algo responsable de su existencia, al fin y al cabo, había salvado su vida demasiadas veces.

El pequeño tuvo que esperar a que el ascensor bajara antes de subirse en él y llegar hasta el punto indicado. Una vez arriba se encontró con Zote mirando el lugar con desprecio, no se veían errores en el lugar, al parecer aquellas criaturas solo habitaban los pisos inferiores, no hacía falta preocuparse tanto por el bienestar del supuesto caballero.

Zote pareció algo decepcionado de no encontrar un rival con el cual demostrar su fuerza, y no habiendo nada más de su interés allí, procedió a retirarse. Pasó junto a Hollow sin dirigirle la palabra con una actitud altanera y llena de confianza, por su parte este solo lo vio dirigirse al ascensor tranquilamente.

Hollow tampoco tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en ese lugar, pero un ataque de nostalgia lo hizo permanecer en el sitio. Comenzó a caminar por la que antaño fue la residencia de Lurien, las cosas estaban tal como las había dejado, aún estaba el telescopio que tanto le gustaba, por supuesto no dejó pasar la oportunidad de darle un vistazo a la ciudad.

Caminó un poco más por el cuarto, se recostó en un sofá algo destartalado y miró el techo, en sus tiempos de esplendor esa habitación seguro fue muy lujosa, habían muebles muy bonitos, candelabros enormes llenos de detalles y algunos adornos bastante finos, era una belleza de lugar.

Se reincorporó del sofá recordando la primera vez que había estado ahí, en ese momento estaba tan ocupado tratando de acabar con los soñadores que ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de contemplar esas maravillas, lo único que hizo en ese tiempo fue dirigirse a la cama que estaba al fondo de la habitación y asesinar a su ocupante. Aunque asesinar no era exactamente lo que había hecho, el tipo de existencia que llevaba el vigilante no se podía llamar vida realmente.

Ahora Hollow se encontraba contemplando el lecho donde antiguamente dormía Lurien, apoyó una mano en este como si quisiera sentir algo del calor perdido tanto tiempo atrás, pobre Lurien... Pobre Monomon... Pobre Herrah, habían tenido que sacrificar tanto por el reino para que finalmente todo fuera en vano ¿En qué pensaría el rey cuando les pidió semejante tarea? ¿Habría sentido pena por lo que había hecho padecer a esos pobres insectos? ¿Algún remordimiento habría oscurecido sus noches? ¿Estaría recordando a sus siervos cuando se encerró en el palacio blanco protegiéndose de la infección? No había forma de saberlo, el rey había muerto, ni siquiera en su cáscara vacía quedaron recuerdos que pudiera leer con su aguijón onírico, ese misterio quedaría abierto para siempre.

De pronto el pequeño sintió una presencia en el lugar, se volteó a ver si alguien había subido por el ascensor, pero no vio a nadie. Inspeccionó rápidamente toda la habitación, quizás un error estuviera oculto en algún lugar mientras lo acechaba, pero tampoco había nada, continuó vigilando hacia todos lados hasta que una tenue luz captó su atención.

Aquella luz no venía de ninguna fuente, era como si brillara en la nada con un aspecto etéreo. En base a sus experiencias previas, Hollow sabía que eso era un fantasma y probablemente nadie más que él podría verlo pues la capacidad de ver fantasmas era algo otorgado por el aguijón onírico. Le extrañó un poco que hubiera un fantasma allí, no parecía el tipo de lugar donde la gente muere habitualmente y no creía probable que hubiera quedado algo del viejo Lurien allí.

Se acercó a la luz, cuando estuviera los suficientemente cerca el fantasma revelaría su identidad y probablemente le hablaría. Aunque por lo que se había percatado, aunque todas las personas en el mundo siempre necesitan ser escuchadas, los que más anhelaban comunicarse eran los fantasmas ¿Qué clase de historias le contaría este viejo espíritu?

Pero cuando Hollow estuvo frente a frente con el fantasma y vio de quien se trataba, su cuerpo se puso tenso y la ira lo invadió. Frente a él se encontraba un gusano descolorido, casi blanco, vestido con ropajes de la seda más fina y con una cabeza muy similar a una corona. Un ser que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño imponía respeto. Una criatura que era la causante de todos sus pesares y era a quien más odiaba en el mundo.

Era el fantasma del rey pálido.

* * *

 **Sigo agradeciendo sus lecturas y sus review, sigo muy motivada con esta historia y sacando capítulos a una velocidad anormal para mí, wow.**

 **Hasta ahora nunca había dejado un capítulo cortado en un punto interesante, normalmente suelo terminar una aventura en un solo capítulo, pero creo que será mejor introducir correctamente al rey pálido en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Y hablando del rey pálido quizás les parezca curioso que me refiera a él como gusano. Hasta ahora habrán notado que me invento las especies de los personajes, en ingún lado dice que Quirrel sea una cochinilla o que los pequeños caballeros sean escarabajos o que Iselda sea un hormigón, de hecho pienso que varios personajes como Divine por ejemplo son insectos inventados, pero trato de asemejarlos a algo que conozca. Quirrel por ejemplo con su cuerpo arqueado me parecía semejante a una cochinilla. Los cuernos de hornet y Hollow me recuerdan a las tenazas de algunos tipos de escarabajos, así que decidí que todos esos bichos con cuernos eran escarabajos. Iselda me parecía que se asemejaba a muchos insectos y a ninguno en particular, al final me dio la impresión de que era una hormiga gigante, por eso es un hormigón.**

 **Pero mi problema con el rey pálido era que no se parecía a nada, la verdad le veo cara de extraterreste. Al final me apoyé en un diálogo de Grimm para decidir su especie. La primera vez que hablamos con Grimm él dice que ese reino es un buen escenario para el ritual, este reino fertilizado por gusano y raíz. Esa frase me parece una forma poética de decir que es un reino construido por el rey pálido y la dama blanca, obviamente la dama blanca es la raíz, por lo tanto al rey pálido le toca ser el gusano. Esto me hizo bastante sentido cuando recordé que al rey pálido jamás se le ven los brazos, claro, puede que estos simplemente estén cubiertos por su ropa, o puede que carezca de ellos completamente debido a su especie, además de que los gusanos y las raíces se complementan muy bien. Resumiendo, para efectos de este fic el rey es un gusano. Fin.**


	9. Chapter 9

La mirada de Hollow dejaba entrever el gran odio que sentía por la presencia que tenía al frente, pero esta no parecía demasiado preocupada por ello. El rey pálido se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar, flotando en medio del aire mirando a su retoño con superioridad, al parecer ni después de muerto iba a ver a las sombras como sangre de su sangre. Esta actitud por supuesto no hizo más que irritar al pequeño, quien dejando que su odio lo desbordara, sacó su aguijón Onírico y se lanzó contra su padre esperando absorber su esencia.

El rey se elevó con facilidad esquivando el ataque y tomó distancia. Hollow frunció el ceño, al parecer el viejo rey era uno de esos fantasmas superiores, aquellos que no se dejan "matar" fácilmente y son capaces incluso de atacar. Ya le había tocado enfrentar a algunos de estos espíritus y los recordaba con escalofríos, no porque fueran complicados de vencer, si no porque simplemente eran terroríficos, a veces aún tenía pesadillas con Sin Ojos.

Pero no se dejó amedrentar por el rey y alzó su aguijón contra él, esperando su contraataque. Sin embargo este ladeó la cabeza como si pareciera confundido por las acciones del pequeño, entonces con una voz suave pero firme habló.

—¿Esperabas un enfrentamiento? No es mi intención iniciar un conflicto con mi prole.

Estas palabras indignaron a Hollow, quien no podía creer que ese tipo tuviera el descaro de declararse su padre, los padres no engendran hijos para usarlos como herramientas, tampoco los encierran en un abismo. Lo peor de todo es que no parecía arrepentido por sus actos. Cuando había conocido a la reina blanca ella al menos parecía lamentar su participación en la creación de los contenedores y se había autocastigado. Pero en cambio este tipo no lamentaba nada y lo miraba con tanta superioridad que lo enfermaba, en verdad no podía creer que Big lo defendiera.

—... —Agitó su aguijón frente al monarca desafiándolo, pero este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Ya dije que no lucharé contigo, no es esa la razón que me tiene en este plano existencial retardando mi próxima encarnación.

—...—Ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Es curioso lo expresivo que puedes ser aún sin contar con voz propia —dijo el gusano bajando un poco hasta ponerse a la altura de su hijo—. Pero para un gobernante, su voz es indispensable, en ella recae la fuerza que le infundirá a su pueblo, el respeto que recibirá y el cumplimiento de sus órdenes.

Entre berrinches y señas Hollow le explicó que él no necesitaba tener voz y que se las arreglaba bien sin ella, luego recordó que no se suponía que se pusiera a hablar con el rey, por lo que una vez más sacó su aguijón onírico y se lanzó contra él deseando pulverizar su espíritu.

Por supuesto su padre no se dejó golpear, comenzó a flotar a cierta altura fuera del alcance el pequeño, pero este usando las alas del monarca lograba dar saltos que parecían imposibles para alguien como él, los cuales lo acercaban mucho a su objetivo, pero aún así no podía golpearlo.

—Creo que deberías considerar el detener esta persecución inútil —dijo el rey algo cansado de la situación—. Terminarás destrozando los lindos muebles de la habitación.

Hollow ignoró su petición y continuó atacando dando a entender que le importaba un bledo la mueblería, de hecho, aunque fue sin intención, terminó quebrando una silla que estaba junto a un escritorio y no lo lamentó para nada.

En otro lado mientras tanto, Hornet se encontraba subiendo el ascensor que llevaba hasta la torre del vigía, su hermano ya se había demorado demasiado y estaba algo preocupada por él. Esta angustia aumentó en la medida que el ascensor la llevaba cada vez más arriba, porque empezaba a escuchar los murmullos de algo que parecía una pelea.

Cuando la guerrera finalmente llegó hasta la cima, salió casi corriendo hasta el cuarto sacando su aguja dispuesta a ayudar a Hollow con lo que fuera que estuviera luchando, pero cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el pequeño luchando con... El aire.

—¿Hollow? ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso Zote te contagió su locura?

El pequeño detuvo su ataque y corrió hasta su hermana muy agitado, entonces rápidamente con algunas señas comenzó a explicar lo que pasaba. El rey pálido se acercó bastante interesado en el lenguaje mudo que utilizaba, en su caso podía leer la mente de Hollow gracias a su habilidad y su condición de fantasma, por lo que no necesitaba de eso, pero estaba bastante interesado en ver como interactuaban dos seres de sombras, aunque uno de ellos no fuera un contenedor.

Mientras tanto, Hollow ya había terminado de contarle la historia de lo que pasaba a su hermana y esta lo miraba no muy convencida. Ella jamás había escuchado de nadie que pudiera ver y hablar con los fantasmas, por lo que a sus ojos esto debía ser alguna fantasía loca de él, quizás provocada por el hambre, sí, seguramente eso debía ser, ella también tenía hambre, lo mejor era irse rápido.

Instó a su hermano a que se alejaran rápido de ese lugar, pero este se sentía herido de que no le creyeran, por lo que tomó la mano de la muchacha y depositó el aguijón onírico en ella. En cuanto el místico objeto entró en contacto con su mano, la figura del rey pálido se hizo visible a sus ojos. Esto por supuesto le causó una gran impresión.

—¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡Es el maldito gusano! —Gritó la chica casi cayéndose del susto.

Por su parte el rey hizo una mueca de disgusto por ser llamado así ¡Pero qué insolencia! La única bestia que alguna vez lo llamó así y vivió para contarlo fue... Bueno, la madre de esta chica.

"Mira maldito gusano, espero que este plan tuyo resulte y más vale que me des una niña linda, o si no iré a ese mugroso palacio tuyo y te arrancaré la cabeza"

Sí, más o menos esas habían sido las palabras de Herrah. En verdad si no hubiera sido porque la necesitaba jamás habría accedido a hacer ningún trato con ella, esa mujer era tan insufrible, agresiva, bruta y grosera, tan distinta de su dulce dama blanca. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, no era momento de perderse en ensoñaciones, eso ya había pasado, ahora tenía al frente a su hija y era necesario enseñarle un poco de respeto por sus mayores.

—Maldito gusano no me parece una denominación muy apropiada para referirse a alguien —dijo el rey manteniendo al compostura—. Comprendo que debido a las circunstancias en las que hemos convivido puede ser imposible para ti referirte a mí como padre, sin embargo rey pálido, Wyrm, o simplemente pálido, son nombre válidos que estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

—Oye Hollow ¿Esa cosa que estoy viendo no la estoy imaginando cierto? —Preguntó la chica a su hermano—. ¿En verdad estoy viendo al fantasma del maldito gusano?

—¡Pero bueno qué no te he dicho que no me llames maldito gusano! —Dijo el gusano ahora sí bastante molesto.

—¡No me grites! ¡Yo te llamo como quiero! Total, ya no eres rey ni tampoco un Wyrm, eres solo un fantasma errante que anda molestando por aquí.

Hollow tomó a su hermana de la mano para entrar en contacto con el aguijón y también poder ver al rey. Hay que decir que estaba encantado con la forma en la que Hornet lo estaba fastidiando.

—En verdad no puedo creer que semejante mocosa insolente pertenezca a mi progenie —Se quejó el fantasma.

—Pues yo tampoco estoy muy contenta de que mi padre sea un viejo loco que no aprecia a la vida y que abusó de su poder para encerrar a sus hijos en un hoyo oscuro para siempre.

—Esas criaturas no eran aptas para considerarse seres vivos, mucho menos mis hijos.

En ese momento el rey vio su cuerpo ser atravesado por la mano de Hornet, claro por su condición de fantasma no recibió daño alguno, solo el aguijón Onírico podía lastimarlo. Aún así, al elevar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de la chica sintió una opresión en el estómago, ni siquiera sus peores enemigos lo habían mirado alguna vez con tanto odio.

—¡No vuelvas a decir algo tan horrible nunca más! —Gritó la guerrera conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia—. Hollow, Big y todo el resto de mis 10.526 hermanos son seres vivos, con el pasar del tiempo desarrollaron personalidad, deseos, sus almas supuestamente vacías comenzaron a llenarse y aunque la naturaleza de sus cuerpos no es normal, por dentro son iguales a cualquier insecto que pueble este reino.

El rey se quedó observando a Hornet un momento en silencio, realmente no sabía que decir y se sentía muy incómodo con esto. Nunca fue muy bueno tratando con las emociones de los demás y tenía algunos problemas para expresarse, normalmente era su dulce reina Blanca quien lo ayudaba con esos asuntos, pero ahora ella no estaba ahí, por lo que le tocaba lidiar con su hija solo y lo estaba haciendo pésimo. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y poner en orden sus ideas, no podía mostrar debilidad, un rey jamás dudaba, él jamás lo hizo.

—Eso fue algo que se salió de los planes, —contestó el viejo monarca con una actitud orgullosa—. Cuando esos seres fueron concebidos no se suponía que tuvieran personalidad... O sentimientos siquiera, eran incapaces de sufrir, solo eran entes vacíos hechos para cumplir un propósito.

—¿Y no te dio pena concebir niños con semejante existencia?

Si el rey pálido hubiera sido completamente sincero, le habría contestado que sufrió mucho con sus actos, que habían días en los que simplemente no quería levantarse de la cama al pensar en los horrores que había cometido y que aún debía cometer, pero que se vio obligado a mantenerse firme y tragarse todos sus sentimientos, todo era por el bien del reino.

—Ningún costo es demasiado grande. —Repitió las palabras que tantas veces se había dicho para sacar fuerza en momentos de flaqueza.

Esa maldita frase encendió de nuevo la ira de Hollow, esas eran ideas que simplemente no podía aceptar, esa clase de pensamiento solo servía para llevar miseria y tristeza a la gente ¿Ningún costo es demasiado grande? Eso es solo si uno está dispuesto a pagar un precio y si es una decisión tomada por voluntad propia, no si es algo que alguien más te impuso y por supuesto a él y a sus hermanos, nadie les preguntó nada.

Nuevamente el pequeño se lanzó contra el rey tratando de acabarlo con el aguijón onírico, pero el Wyrm era muy hábil esquivando, por lo que volvió a repetirse la persecución inútil de hacía un rato .

Como Hornet perdió el contacto con el aguijón onírico, dejó de ver a su padre y todo lo que pudo a preciar fue a su hermano dando saltos por el cuarto persiguiendo el aire. La situación era bastante confusa para ella, primero se enteraba que cuando las personas morían se convertían en fantasmas, segundo se había encontrado con el fantasma del viejo rey y tercero, su padre resultó ser un imbécil peor de lo que le había contado su madre.

Suspiró con pesadez preguntándose qué debería hacer, en ese momento solo se le ocurrió pensar en un viejo consejo que había recibido una vez: No te molestes en tratar con los idiotas, son causa perdida.

Lo mejor era ignorar al fantasma e irse de ahí cuanto antes. Lanzó una hebra de hilo con la que atrapó a Hollow y luego lo jaló hacia ella. El pequeño se retorció enojado deseando liberarse para ir a pelear contra el espíritu otra vez, pero su hermana no lo dejó, de hecho lo enrolló aún más y lo ató en su cuerpo para que no escapara.

—Vamos Hollow, deja a ese fantasma en paz, no vale la pena gastar tu tiempo con él, deja que siga vagando y penando sus crímenes, no merece nada mejor.

El pequeño contestó con una mirada irritada pero resignada, quizás Hornet tenía razón, lo mejor era ignorarlo. Ambos hermanos se alejaron hacia el ascensor, pero cuando trataron de activarlo este simplemente no funcionó. Entonces Hollow comenzó a agitarse molesto diciendo que el fantasma impedía que el dispositivo funcionara. La chica ahora sí más enojada tomó el aguijón onírico de su hermano para poder ver a su padre e increparlo.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres encerrar a los dos últimos individuos de tu progenie que faltan?

—No es mi intención privarlos de su libertad —contestó el gusano con seriedad—. Tampoco pretendo mantener relaciones hostiles con ustedes, pero requiero ser escuchado y por eso no les puedo permitir partir todavía.

—¿Quieres que te escuchemos? ¿Nos vas a pedir disculpas?

Hollow no estaba interesado en recibir disculpas de ningún tipo, pero su hermana estaba más dispuesta, por lo que se quedó atenta escuchando. Sin embargo el monarca no pensaba pedir disculpas de ningún tipo ¡Por favor! Cuando estaba vivo jamás lo hizo, no lo haría ahora después de muerto ¿Además por qué pediría disculpas? Hizo lo que consideró correcto, no demostraría semejante debilidad.

Había que decirlo, el rey pálido era sumamente orgulloso, aún más que Hornet.

—La razón por la que los retengo en este lugar es porque quiero que cumplan con su deber como herederos, necesito que tomes el trono Hornet.

Luego de semejante declaración siguió un largo silencio, mientras los hermanos procesaban las palabras.

—Eso... ¿No era una disculpa cierto?

—Entiendo que esto puede ser algo repentino, pero sin duda alguna eres la más apta para el cargo. Tienes voz, cosa que te distingue de tus hermanos, podrás hacer escuchar tus órdenes, sé que todos te obedecerán y así...

—¡Pero qué clase de locura es esta! —Gritó la chica—. ¿Quieres que me convierta en reina? ¿Por eso andas vagando por aquí y no te vas al otro lado?

—Debo asegurar la continuidad de Hallownest, ya no estoy entre los vivos para gobernar, ya no hay rey, ¿Así quién va a llevar al reino a la prosperidad? Por eso la solución que se me ocurrió es que alguno de mis descendientes tomara el poder. Quizás lo repentino de esto te abrume un poco, quizás sientas que no tienes lo necesario para ser reina, pero bajo mi guía podrás convertirte en una buena gobernante, tal como yo lo fui.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —Gritó otra vez la chica esta vez agarrándose la cabeza—. ¡Nuevamente lo único que representa tu descendencia para ti es una herramienta! ¡Como no puedes gobernar pretendes hacerlo a través de mí! ¡Eres un maldito fantasma! ¡Deja de ser egoísta y permite a los vivos seguir su camino como quieran! Yo no pienso convertirme en reina, si fuera a gobernar sobre alguien preferiría que fuera sobre mi pueblo, las tejedoras, pero ellas ya no existen, así que me conformo con ser una civil común.

—¡Pero Hornet! ¡Es el trono de Hallownest! ¡El reino más próspero que ha habido en el mundo! ¡Piensa en la gente!

—La gente está muy bien, no te preocupes por ellos. Sin la infección la población se está reproduciendo tranquilamente, han surgido gremios, comercio, hay muchas fuentes de trabajo, quizás ya no hay caballeros, pero ahora hay trabajadores municipales, ya no hay castillo, pero hay tiendas, ya no hay rey, pero hay un gobernador y nadie parece descontento con eso. Asume que no eres necesario, no hace falta un rey para que los vivos puedan prosperar y no todo tiene que funcionar a tu manera.

Tantas verdades dichas en la cara irritaron mucho al gusano, además de que no podía creer que su hija le gritara de esa manera. Se estaba preparando para contestar cuando Hornet arrojó su aguja hacia una de las ventanas quebrándola, entonces con habilidad y delicadeza, salió por el agujero formado junto a su hermano dejando a rey con la palabra en la boca. Este luego de salir de su estupefacción gritó enojado.

—¡Mocosa maleducada, ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de despedirte!

Mientras tanto por su lado, Hornet brincaba por los tejados de la torre apoyándose en su hilo para no salir lastimada con las numerosas púas ornamentales que habían en todo el lugar. La verdad, la única razón por la que le gustaría ser reina de Hallownest, sería para mandar a quitar todas esas púas. ¿A quien se le ocurrió ponerlas?

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron en suelo firme, se encontraron con Zote, quien hablaba animadamente con la cucaracha que los había contratado, por supuesto estaba relatando la batalla contra los errores a su manera, resaltando su valor al combatir y lo fácil que había acabado con todas las bestias.

—¡Sin duda sus hazañas son increíbles! —Exclamó la cucaracha encantada con el relato, no por nada era un fanático de los cuentos de caballeros—. Su historia debería estar plasmada en un libro.

—No es nada —Contestó Zote complacido—. Por algo soy el mejor caballero que ha pisado la tierra, nada escapa del poder de mi aguijón. Aunque la clave de mi victoria reside en mi filosofía personal, mis 57 preceptos personales...

Hollow y Hornet se agarraron la cabeza exasperados, otra vez iba a empezar con el cuento de los 57 preceptos, los habían oído tantas veces que ya se sabían por lo menos la mitad de memoria, por suerte para ellos la misma cucaracha puso freno al discurso del pseudo caballero.

—Lamento interrumpirlo pero de verdad tengo algunos asuntos que atender, otro día podría seguir escuchando sus historias. Pero antes de que se me olvide —Sacó una bolsita llena de dinero—. Aquí está la recompensa por el trabajo realizado.

—¡Ja! No es necesario, la gloria y la adrenalina de la batalla no tienen precio, no necesito una recompensa, llévesela, un verdadero caballero hace el bien sin esperar nada a cambio.

—¡Oh! ¡No pensé que aún quedaran caballeros de verdad! —El insecto no cabía en sí de emoción.

Por otro lado Hornet y Hollow no cabían en sí de frustración.

—¡Todo nuestro trabajo desperdiciado! —Se quejó Hornet—. Aaag, ya no podremos comprar la mesa.

La cucaracha que alcanzó a escuchar los lamentos de la muchacha se acercó a curiosear.

—¿Y para una mesa necesitabas 1500 Geo?

—1800, el resto lo cubriré con mis ahorros —Contestó secamente.

—1800 por una mesa... Déjame decirte que te han visto la cara. —Hornet lo miró deprimida—. Bueno, anímate, aunque no pudiste hacer la gran cosa por luchar contra las bestias del lugar, creo que igual podrías llevarte una recompensa por el esfuerzo y por darte el tiempo de venir aquí. En la torre donde estuvieron hay muchas mesas, llévate la que quieras, incluso te puedes llevar un estante y algunas sillas si quieres.

—¿Eh?¿De verdad?

—Sí, vamos a renovar toda la mueblería del edificio, hay que deshacerse de las cosas.

De esa forma inesperada, Hornet consiguió los muebles que le faltaban para dejar lista su casa en Bocasucia, quizás estos eran algo viejos, pero estaba en un estado excelente, además de que eran de muy buena calidad, tenían algunos arañazos, pero nada que una lijada y una capa de barniz no pudiera arreglar.

El único gasto que los hermanos tuvieron que hacer fue pagar el flete para que los llevara con sus cosas hasta el pueblo, el viaje fue largo, les tomó todo el día, pero al caer la noche, tenían todo listo y acomodado. Esa noche, demasiado agotados para regresar a Poblado distante, durmieron en su nueva casa, donde cayeron en un profundo sueño compartido.

 _Hornet correteaba por un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y toda clase de plantas, detrás de ella iba su hermanito persiguiéndola, parecía muy feliz con el juego, pero la velocidad de sus patitas no era suficiente para alcanzarla, entonces dio un brinco y se arrastró en el aire usando la habilidad de la capa sombría, así voló hasta Hornet tumbándola en el suelo. Ambos cayeron entre risas y jadeos sobre las flores. algunos pétalos salieron volando creando un espectáculo muy bonito._

 _De pronto una figura se presentó ante ellos, se trataba de una criatura muy alta y robusta, con ocho extremidades y 6 ojos._

 _—_ _¡Mamá! —Gritó Hornet feliz corriendo a abrazar a la recién llegada._

 _Madre e hija se estrecharon cálidamente, mientras que Hollow se quedó observándolas en la distancia, pero Hornet por supuesto no se olvidó de su hermanito._

 _—_ _Ven Hollow —dijo extendiendo su mano._

 _El pequeño caminó tímidamente hasta ellas y las observó en silencio. Herrah se inclinó sobre él y lo tomó con cuidado, entonces le sonrió de forma amable demostrándole su aceptación, esto alegró al pequeño que le dedicó a su hermana una mirada de gratitud._

 _Herrah depositó a Hollow en el suelo, entonces Hornet la tomó de una de sus manos y la tironeó._

 _—_ _Vamos madre, quiero que me enseñes a tejer, he estado practicando pero no me sale bien ¿Me puedes ayudar?_

 _La reina araña asintió y se dispuso a seguir a su hija, cuando una figura apareció frente al grupo, un gusano blanco con una cabeza espinosa semejante a una corona. Este extendió su mano hacia Hornet y habló con voz profunda y solemne._

 _—_ _Ven hija mía, toma mi mano y acepta tu destino como reina._

 _—_ _Muérete viejo —Contestó la chica._

 _—_ _¿Pero es que acaso nunca aprenderás a tener modales? —Se quejó el rey._

 _—_ _Vete de aquí viejo, nadie te quiere —dijo Hollow mirándolo con odio._

 _Tanto el gusano, como Herrah y su hija se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido._

 _—_ _Hollow, estás hablando —exclamó Hornet._

 _—_ _Bueno, esto es un sueño —contestó con sencillez—. En los sueños puede pasar lo que uno quiera, si lo deseo puedo hablar._

 _—_ _¿Esto es un sueño? —Dijo la chica confundida, entonces dirigió una mirada a su madre y su rostro se entristeció—. Es cierto, esto es un sueño, mi madre jamás volverá a estar conmigo._

 _Tras decir esas palabras la imagen de Herrah se desvaneció en el aire junto con el bello jardin, dando paso a un ambiente más etéreo, básicamente todo se volvió un mar de nubes, blancas y esponjosas._

 _—_ _Mira lo que hiciste viejo, arruinaste un sueño muy bonito —Hollow se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con molestia._

 _—_ _Si no fuera por mi influencia ni siquiera podrían tener un sueño compartido —Se excusó el gusano._

 _—_ _Si podríamos —contestó su hijo—. Tengo el aguijón onirico, puedo entrar a los sueños de quien quiera, llevo tiempo haciéndolo._

 _—_ _¿O sea que el aguijón no solo sirve para ver fantasmas? —Preguntó Hornet_

 _—_ _No, también permite entrar a los sueños de las personas y además leer sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _¿Pe-Pe-Pensamientos? Ho-Hollow... Por casualidad tu..._

 _—_ _Sí, los he visto, sé que lo encuentras lindo._

 _Hornet no pudo evitar sonrojarse y llevarse las manos a la cara avergonzada, por su parte el rey frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _¿Hay alguien que ha captado el interés de mi hija? ¿Quien es?_

 _—_ _Confidencial —contestó el pequeño, cosa molestó bastante a su padre._

 _—_ _Cualquiera que aspire a ser el compañero de mi heredera debe pasar por mi aprobación, ella como futura gobernante de Hallownest no puede relacionarse con cualquier patán._

 _Estas palabras indignaron a Hornet, entonces con una mirada furibunda encaró a su progenitor._

 _—_ _Mira, si yo decido emparejarme con un comerciante, un artista, un caballero, un vago o si decido quedarme sola es cosa mía, tú no tienes derecho a opinar ni a meterte en mi vida. Y ya te dejé en claro que que no quiero ser reina._

 _—_ _Pero Hornet, eres de alta cuna, está en tu sangre._

 _—_ _No me importa ¡Y vete de mi sueño!_

 _—_ _Si quieres que se vaya solo tienes que desearlo —dijo Hollow—. Esta es tu mente, aquí la realidad es como tú quieras._

 _—_ _Oh, genial, eso es muy conveniente —contestó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _El rey comenzó a sentir una presión en el cuerpo que lo empujaba lejos, una fuerza tal que no podía oponer resistencia. En ese momento supo que pronto sería expulsado del sueño, pero antes de irse dijo unas últimas palabras._

 _—_ _Esto no será lo último que sepan de mí, seguiré junto a ustedes, conseguiré que te vuelvas reina Hornet, mi legado debe prevalecer y tú eres clave para ello._

 _—_ _Ya muérete —Le gritó la chica._

 _Entonces el rey se desvaneció en la nada dejando a ambos hermanos felices en su sueño vívido._

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante tormentosos para los príncipes. El rey pálido ya no volvió a presentarse en sus sueños, pero se les aparecía constantemente durante el día para hablar con ellos y tratar de convencerlos de que Hornet debía tomar el poder. El más afectado por esto, resultó se Hollow, pues él era el portador del aguijón Onírico, por lo tanto era quien tenía que escuchar los murmullos del fantasma y asustarse cada vez que se aparecía de improviso, a veces Hornet tomaba el relevo y cuidaba del arma por algunos períodos para que su hermano pudiera descansar.

Finalmente optaron por guardar el aguijón onírico en un armario bajo llave, así nadie tendría que tratar con ese molesto fantasma, ese parecía la un buen plan, pero no lo era. El rey al verse ignorado y no pudiendo expresar sus palabras y tratar con su prole, optó por hacer lo que hacen muchos fantasmas para llamar la atención, hacer ruido.

Las noches se volvieron un suplicio para los hermanos, el gusano echaba mano a todos los recursos que tenía para llamar la atención, desde botar cualquier cosa que estuviera en la mesa, hasta hacer que los cuadros se cayeran. Hornet estaba desesperada porque casi no le quedaba losa. Pero el colmo fue cuando se consiguió unas cadenas y comenzó a hacerlas sonar mientras lanzaba aullidos. La verdad Hornet y Hollow no estaban asustados, solo molestos porque les costaba mucho dormir por la noche, en serio cada vez odiaban más a su padre.

—Hollow... ¿Crees que haya alguna manera de deshacernos del viejo?

—... —Negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio voy a tener que convertirme en reina para poder tener una noche de sueño tranquilo otra vez?

La chica puso una expresión muy triste que hizo que su hermano se sintiera terrible. El problema con su padre no era algo de lo que pudieran hablar con cualquiera ¿Cómo explicar que podían ver un fantasma? ¿Que insecto que conocieran estaba ligado al mundo espiritual como para pedirle ayuda?

De pronto un recuerdo afloró en la mente del pequeño, quizás había alguien que podía ayudarlos, o al menos darles una guía de lo que podrían hacer. Muy entusiasmado comenzó a brincar moviéndose para explicarle a su hermana lo que había recordado.

—¿Entonces esa vieja polilla podría ayudarnos?

—...

—Bueno, aunque no sea seguro, es una posibilidad, lo cual es mejor que nada. Vamos a verla.

* * *

 **La verdadera forma de ser del rey pálido no es algo que quede muy claro en los juegos, al menos yo me lo imagino como una buena persona, pero con el problema de ser demasiado orgulloso y arrogante, además de estar un poquitín obsesionado con el poder y nunca aceptar sus errores. Esas son cosas le trajeron algunos problemas durante su vida y que recién le toca aprender ahora que está muerto.**

 **Y como siempre gracias por sus lecturas y los comentarios. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Durante su vida fueron muy pocos los momentos en los que Hornet pudo disfrutar de paz verdadera, tuvo momentos de alegría, de tristeza, de miedo, de rabia, pero casi nunca de paz y eso era lo que experimentaba ahora en el Claro de la Esperanza.

—Cuando muera me gustaría reposar en un lugar así —comentó Hornet admirando el paisaje.

—¡...!—Hollow tiró de la capa mirándola asustado.

—No me voy a morir pronto Hollow, o eso espero, la verdad no se cuál es mi expectativa de vida—contestó pensativa.

—Tienes altas probabilidades de tener una vida larga —dijo el rey pálido que flotaba junto a los hermanos.

En ese momento solo Hornet lo podía ver porque ella llevaba el aguijón onírico, era mejor así porque la simple vista del fantasma alteraba mucho al pequeño y lo ponía agresivo.

—Aunque tus hermanos probablemente vivirán más que tú, —continuó el fantasma—. Mientras puedan alimentarse de la energía del vacío no morirán. En realidad incluso tú podrías prolongar tu existencia si consumieras esa energía, pero te condenarías a vivir en el abismo para siempre.

—Mejor no, no soportaría vivir sin poder comer un buen estofado de nuevo.

—Glotona igual que tu madre —soltó el fantasma.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —dijo la chica en tono amenazante.

—No me parece algo apropiado para una princesa.

—Mira viejo, yo...

Hornet no pudo completar la oración, porque un ligero tirón en su ropa la distrajo. Su hermanito trataba de llamar su atención, obviamente estaba incómodo de no poder participar en la conversación con el fantasma.

—Lo siento Hollow, no quería dejarte de lado. En fin, mejor nos movemos y vamos donde esa conocida tuya, cuando terminemos ahí podemos pasar a saludar a los espíritus que descansan en el claro.

Hollow asintió conforme y se dispuso a guiar a sus acompañantes a la casa de la vidente. Para llegar ahí tuvieron que escalar un risco no muy empinado hasta llegar a una acogedora cueva. A Hornet se le hacía difícil creer que alguien hubiera elegido vivir en ese lugar absolutamente solo, pero como le había explicado su hermano, la vidente tenía el deber de cuidar el Claro de la Esperanza, no podía abandonar el lugar, además de que también estaba demasiado vieja para cambiar de vida.

El hogar de la polilla resultó ser más acogedor de lo que esperaba, estaba decorado con telas y mullidos cojines, el lugar ideal para resguardarse del frío. La dueña de casa pareció alegrarse de tener visitas, pues los recibió con una afable sonrisa.

—Vaya, veo que has regresado, y esta vez vienes acompañado, muy bien acompañado debo decir. Sí, conozco a esa chica, conozco su historia, una princesa sin reino, una guardiana leal y una avezada cazadora, nunca esperé tener a la princesa Hornet en mi humilde hogar.

—El título de princesa ya no es algo que me sienta digna de usar —dijo la aludida con algo de pesar—. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué es una princesa sin su gente? Solo un alma sin propósito.

—Pero si lo quisieras podrías tener un pueblo al cual gobernar —la tentó una vez más el rey.

—Por supuesto, pero eso es algo que debería decidir ella —dijo la polilla entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—¡¿...!?

—¿Puede ver al fantasma?

La polilla carcajeó divertida por la reacción de sorpresa de sus invitados.

—Nosotras la tribu de las polillas siempre hemos danzando con la muerte y resguardado sus secretos. Nuestros agudos ojos siempre están atentos a todo aquello que no es evidente a la vista.

—Entonces quizás usted sea quien pueda ayudarnos —exclamó Hornet esperanzada—. Estamos desesperados.

—¿Oh? ¿Y cuál puede ser aquel problema que aqueja a la joven princesa?

—Este maldito gusano no nos deja en paz —grito la chica apuntando a su padre.

—¡Ya te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me llames maldito gusano! Además, si aceptaras tu destino como gobernante de Hallownest no tendríamos tantos problemas.

—¡Y si tú aceptaras que no me interesa gobernar también nos ahorraríamos problemas!

—¡Pero el reino no puede estar sin un líder!

—Sí puede y funciona bien.

—Pero no tiene la gloria de antaño.

—¡Y eso que importa! La gente está bien, con eso basta.

—Ese es un pensamiento mediocre.

—¡Admite que todo esto es por tu estúpido orgullo! Solo quieres que las cosas funcionen a tu manera.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Soy la mente más brillante que ha pisado este reino, bajó mi mano todo prospera y brilla.

—¡Mente brillante con corazón de niño! Maldito gusano irritante.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Cómo te atreves!

—Tengo razón. Eres como un mocoso malcriado haciendo una rabieta porque no se hace lo que tú quieres. Y si te ignoramos empiezas a molestar agitando cadenas y aullando ¡Pero que maduro es nuestro rey! ¿Sabes cuánto llevo sin dormir bien?

En este punto la discusión comenzó a perder su sentido y a volverse más personal, en realidad tanto Hornet como el rey parecían dos niños peleando. Hollow y la polilla se miraron, en verdad era una situación incómoda, incluso para el pequeño, quizás él no pudiera ver al rey en ese momento por no tener el aguijón onírico encima, pero más o menos intuía lo que decía por las repuestas de su hermana. Finalmente la dueña de casa decidió poner fin al alboroto.

—¡Basta los dos! —Gritó.

Padre e hija guardaron silencio y fijaron sus ojos en la polilla, está pareció algo incómoda por volverse de pronto el centro de atención.

—Ejem... Bueno yo... —la criatura gris se sacudió y aclaró su garganta—. No importa. Por favor dejen de pelear.

—¡Él/ella empezó! —gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Se nota que estos dos son parientes, son igual de testarudos —se dijo la polilla para sus adentros—. En fin, creo que ya entiendo su problema —suspiro profundamente—. Necesito que me dejen a solas con el rey, yo me encargaré de todo.

Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron, acatando la petición de la vidente se retiraron de la casa dejando al rey dentro. Este podría haberlos seguido pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué le diría este viejo insecto.

El gusano tomo la actitud más distante y orgullosa que pudo, quería dejarle en claro a la vidente su posición como viejo rey, además de que no pensaba mostrarse amable y cercano con una polilla, luego de todas las penurias que le había hecho pasar The radiant, no le tenía mucho aprecio a la especie.

—Este sin duda ha sido el día más interesante que he tenido en mucho tiempo —comento la criatura alada—. Nunca en mis sueños pensé que estaría frente al rey pálido, un insecto legendario artífice de los más grandes milagros y maravillas.

—Tus adulaciones no te harán ganar mis favores polilla —dijo el rey de forma fría.

—Y tampoco nunca pensé que el rey sería tan inepto en lo que respecta a tratar con su hija.

La pálida criatura entrecerró los ojos y miró a la vidente con odio, le molestaba que le hablara de forma tan insolente, pero no podía replicar nada porque no dejaba de tener razón.

—Aunque quizás no es algo tan raro —continuo la polilla—. Siempre se ha hablado de su gran inteligencia, de los aparatos que construía, de sus conocimientos en magia y otras ciencias, pero a menudo se dice que aquellos con una gran inteligencia racional, no tienen tanta habilidad en lo emocional.

—Hablas mucho polilla, ve al grano. Ddijo el rey ya harto y queriendo acabar con esa moleta conversación rápido.

—Claro claro, lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderlo, tampoco me quiero meter en donde no me llaman, pero simplemente no me puedo quedar callada ante esta situación. Entiendo sus deseos para con el reino y no lo voy a cuestionar por eso, pero debo decirle que la actitud que está tomando con sus descendientes y la forma en que está manejando las cosas está muy mal.

—A mí no me va a decir cómo criar a mis hijos...

—Usted ya no crió a sus hijos, ya es tarde para eso, poco y nada es lo que puede hacer por ellos.

El fantasma quería decir tantas cosas, defenderse de los ataques verbales del insecto, pero no tenía forma de refutar sus acertados argumentos.

—Mire, hay algo que quiero que entienda, quizás antes todos obedecían sus órdenes sin cuestionar nada, su palabra era ley y sus deseos obligaciones, pero ahora eso ya no es así. Usted está muerto, no tiene autoridad. Quizás aún puede impresionar e imponer respeto en algunos insectos inferiores pero no en sus hijos. Ellos están a su altura.

—¿A mí altura?

—Son sus descendientes ¿O no? Algo de su esencia de ser superior está dentro de ellos, por lo que no se inclinarán ante usted, además tienen una naturaleza sombría, la oscuridad nunca se inclina ante la luz, más bien la confronta. Si a todo eso le sumamos que fue un padre ausente, ni en sus sueños le van a hacer caso.

—¿Me está diciendo que debo abandonar mi propósito de hacer de Hornet una reina?

—No le voy a pedir eso, no soy quien para hacerlo, sin embargo le voy a sugerir que cambie sus estrategias. Imponer su voluntad sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de la chica solo lo llevará a peleas inútiles y situaciones estresantes, incluso si en el mejor se los casos ella acepta ser reina por agotamiento, quizás termine gobernando de mala gana y haga del reino una ruina.

El rey meditó las palabras de la vidente que no dejaba de tener razón, jamás se le ocurrió considerar esa posibilidad, que Hornet fuera una mala reina sería algo incluso peor que dejar al pueblo sin un líder. Pero ya que razonar con la chica era inútil y tratar de obligarla también ¿Qué opción le quedaba? Por el momento no se le ocurría ninguna, pero por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando la polilla, ella sí parecía tener un plan de qué hacer, sin embargo, no se lo iba a preguntar ¡Claro que no! No podía rebajarse a pedir ayuda, mucho menos a un ser de su clase. Él nunca pidió ayuda a nadie y fue capaz de llegar muy lejos por su propia cuenta.

—Me pregunto qué debería probar ahora —dijo el Wyrm hablándose a sí mismo como si pensara en voz alta—. Esos chicos insolentes no son fáciles de tratar, deberé planear mi estrategia con cuidado.

La polilla suspiró con cansancio, en serio este tipo era imposible, tan orgulloso que no se atrevía a hacerle una simple pregunta directamente. Si ella hubiera sido una persona más cruel podría haber ignorado sus indirectas y dejar que se las arreglara solo, pero sentía pena por los chicos, a merced de un fantasma molesto con exceso de orgullo, al menos merecían dormir bien.

Por otro lado le entristecía mucho ver a las familias pelearse, ella qué no daría por tener aunque fuera un sobrino a quien contarle algunas historias y cuentos de su tribu, pero en cambio le tocaba estar sola, mientras que estos chicos podían contar con su padre, aunque fuera un espíritu, pero estaba con ellos. La verdad, quizás lo que este espíritu buscaba para estar en paz consigo mismo era reconciliarse con su descendencia y lo de hacer a su hija reina, era solo una excusa para acercarse, nuevamente su orgullo interfería.

—Es bien sabido que es más fácil atrapar a una abeja con miel que con hiel —mencionó la vidente de forma distraída—. Un vínculo afectivo profundo es capaz de forjar milagros y de llevar la voluntad de alguien más allá de lo pensado. Un vínculo de amor es lo que haría a Hornet levantar su puño y tomar el reino.

—Un vínculo de amor... —Repitió el rey pensativo—. Pero nuestra relación está en tal nivel de deterioro que todo afecto se marchitaría antes de empezar.

—Eso no es del todo cierto. Puede ser lento, pero con esfuerzo y dedicación el afecto puede surgir aún en el peor de los escenarios. Pero si ya ha decidido rendirse el resultado es inevitable.

—No me he rendido aún —declaró el rey—. No lo hice contra la infección, no lo haré ahora.

—Me gusta la decisión que veo en su mirada, jijiji.

—Pero va a ser un poco complicado acercarme a ellos si se mantienen ignorándose —mencionó de forma pensativa.

—Yo puedo ayudarlo su majestad, pero a cambio, deberá prometer que no hostigará ni acosará a los chicos, no les impondrá su voluntad, no buscará el conflicto con ellos y por sobre todo, los dejará dormir.

—Hecho —contestó el gusano sin dudar.

—Fabuloso —dijo la polilla complacida, entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa y llamo a los príncipes.

Hornet y Hollow entraron ansiosos por tener una solución a su problema con el fantasma y observaban a la vidente con expectación. Está se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que la solución que había ideado era la mejor, pero no sería del gusto de todos.

—Bien chicos, necesito que me presten el aguijón Onírico un momento.

Hornet le extendió el aguijón al viejo insecto, este lo tomo con cuidado y lo sujetó con las dos manos, entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

Los hermanos esperaban ver alguna especie de milagro, que de pronto la polilla comenzará a brillar y hubiera una explosión de energía o algo por el estilo que esfumarse al fantasma para siempre, por eso cuando el único cambio que notaron fue que el gusano comenzó a hacerse visible para ellos sin estar en contacto con el instrumento místico, comenzaron a preocuparse.

—Listo —dijo la vidente abriendo los ojos y entregándole el aguijón a Hollow, su legítimo portador.

—¿...? —La miró confundido preguntándose qué había pasado.

—Eh... ¿No se supone que la idea era que lo hicieras desparecer? —Preguntó Hornet sin Reservas— ¿Por qué ahora lo veo sin necesidad de tocar el aguijón?

—¿Me ven? —El rey parecía contento con la noticia—. Pero que conveniente.

—Aumenté la potencia del aguijón —explicó la vidente—. Ahora todos los que estén en un radio de 10 centímetros alrededor del aguijón pueden ver y oír a los fantasmas dentro de ese sector.

—¡Empeoraste la situación! ¡Ahora el maldito gusano no nos dejará en paz!

El rey estaba a punto de reclamarle que le llamará maldito gusano, cuando "sintió" que algo lo tocaba. Al girarse a ver se dio cuenta que efectivamente la polilla lo estaba tocando con un viejo bastón.

—No se altere majestad, que nada bueno sale de la ira. La paciencia será su aliada en esta cruzada y deberá hacer uso de ella para salir victorioso. —Dijo la polilla con tranquilidad ante la sorprendida mirada del viejo monarca, entonces con una sonrisa traviesa agregó—, sí, puedo tocarlo, al aumentar la potencia del aguijón usted también se volvió más denso, ahora los objetos y las personas pueden hacer contacto con usted en lugar de solo atravesarlo, tenga cuidado, esto puede ser bueno o malo según la situación.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del gusano, quien se giró nervioso hacia sus hijos. Estos lo miraban atentamente de forma tan seria que era imposible adivinar sus pensamientos, mucho menos para alguien como él que tenía tantos problemas para interpretar las emociones de los demás. ¿Acaso ahora que tenía un cuerpo físico pensarían en agredirlo? ¿Sería tanto su odio y resentimiento como para hacer algo así? Bueno, Hollow ya había levantado su aguijón contra él, sabía de lo que era capaz.

De pronto Hornet comenzó a caminar hacia él, el rey entrecerró los ojos esperando una reacción agresiva de parte de la chica, estaba dispuesto a defenderse y volar lejos, aunque si la chica se ponía violenta como lo hizo su hermano, la casa de la vidente quedaría destrozada. La guerrera ya estaba frente al fantasma y extendió su mano hacia él lentamente, hasta que tocó la exquisita tela de la ropa que usaba.

—¡Es muy suave! —Exclamó Hornet encantada—. Siempre había querido tocar su capa, es aún mejor que la mía, se ve tan ligera y resistente ¡Me encanta!

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, aunque era de suponerse, había sido criada por las tejedoras, llevaba el amor por las telas en la sangre, al punto de anteponer su curiosidad por tocar una buena prenda por encima de su desagrado hacia el portador. El rey algo más aliviado dirigió su vista hacia Hollow, y lo que vio en él no le gustó para nada.

Había mucho odio en su mirada, tanto resentimiento que dolía, el pequeño sin duda tenía una naturaleza mucho más oscura que la de su hermana, aunque también tenía muchas más razones para odiarlo. En cierto sentido Hornet había sido mucho más favorecida que él, ella era mucho más cercana a un insecto normal, podía hablar, tenía género definido, incluso órganos reproductores (Aunque desconocía si eran funcionales), además se había criado en libertad, había tenido una familia que la amó mucho y una buena educación, en realidad ella no tenía razones para odiarlo, cosa que no se podía decir de Hollow.

Si bien la principal prioridad del rey era llevarse bien con su hija para poder convencerla de que recuperara el trono, no era como si el contenedor no le importara, al final había aceptado que esas criaturas podían tener personalidad y deseos como un ser normal, aún no las reconocía como hijos propios, pero sí como seres vivos que merecían respeto y no le gustaba ver a uno de estos seres con tanto resentimiento, eso no era bueno para nadie.

Pero algo que le molestaba en lo profundo de su ser y que se negaba a reconocer, era que le dolía ver ese odio en aquellos ojos negros, porque eran muy similares a los del contenedor puro, "Big" como lo habían llamado. Jamás se lo confesó a nadie, ni siquiera a su reina, pero él llegó a querer a ese contenedor, aun cuando trataba de convencerse de que no tenía sentido, de que esa cosa no podía amarlo, pero al final resultó estar equivocado, su vacío fue llenado, su "pureza" se perdió y su sacrificio fue en vano.

Al mirar los ojos acusadores de Hollow, a veces sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si Big le estuviera reclamando su traición, era como recordar el día que le tuvo que decir adiós y someterlo a su tormento. En aquella ocasión una vez más se tragó su dolor y se repitió las mismas palabras que siempre lo sacaban adelante "Ningún costo es demasiado grande". Últimamente se comenzaba a cuestionar ese pensamiento.

De pronto el rey se despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban curiosos. No tendría por qué haberse avergonzado, pero simplemente no soportaba mostrar su interior o su debilidad. Recuperó su actitud soberbia y distante antes de retomar la palabra.

—Bueno, debemos irnos, seguramente Hornet ya tiene hambre. Gracias por todo, hasta luego.

Y así de forma apresurada el rey se esfumó en el aire para desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Hornet confundida por la actitud de su padre.

—Jejeje, no pasa nada, solo se ha removido algo en su interior y le cuesta lidiar con ello —contestó la polilla con sabiduría—. Aunque ese fantasma los seguirá rondando, les prometo que ya no los molestará tanto como antes, solo denle una oportunidad, todos merecen una.

Hollow la miró algo resentido dando a entender que él jamás confiaría en el rey, el daño era demasiado grande y dudaba que él fuera capaz de hacer algo sin esperar nada a cambio. A ojos de Hollow, si ese gusano cambiaba su actitud, era solo para convencer a Hornet de volverse reina, pero él no lo permitiría, su hermana mantendría su libertad.

Esa noche, la pequeña familia decidió pasarla en poblado distante, quizás la casa que tenían en Boca Sucia era más bonita y el pueblo más animado, pero para Hornet su rincón en el fondo de Nido Profundo siempre sería su hogar y el lugar al cual retornaría cuando necesitara sentirse reconfortada y tranquila.

Ambos hermanos dormían muy a gusto, como no lo habían hecho hace bastante tiempo. Esta vez el rey en lugar de molestarlos con ruidos de cadenas y espeluznantes aullidos, simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos en calma, por alguna razón verlos dormir así lo tranquilizaba, era como tener la sensación de que todo estaba bien.

El Wyrm con su condición de fantasma no necesitaba dormir realmente, tampoco comer, así que tenía bastante tiempo libre ya fuera para pensar o hacer cualquier cosa, en este momento se dedicaba a analizar a sus hijos. Llevaba ya varios días conviviendo con ellos y era sorprendente lo poco que los conocía, pero claro, hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a pelear con ellos, esa no era forma de tratar con los chicos.

Suspiró pensando en lo poco que sabía de la interacción con otros seres vivos, siempre se había dedicado más a la investigación y a la construcción de maravillas, solía ser la reina quien se encargaba de esas cosas, pero quizás no era tarde para aprender.

Posó sus ojos en Hornet, quien en ese momento dormía desparramada en la cama que compartía con su hermano. Cuando estaba despierta a pesar de su rudeza y trato áspero, era una insecto bastante bonita, no tan femenina, pero fuerte y sobre todo muy elegante, de porte regio y presencia imponente.

Pero todo eso se iba al cuerno cuando dormía, con las patas y los brazos abiertos como estaba nadie diría que era una princesa. La verdad le recordaba un poco a Herrah, en los tratos que tuvo que hacer con ella para concebir a Hornet, tuvo oportunidad de verla dormir un par de veces, era un espectáculo bastante peculiar a decir verdad, tal como el que veía ahora. No cabía duda de que Hornet era su hija.

Hollow por su parte era diametralmente opuesto, se había enroscado sobre sí mismo y había dormido tranquilo y sereno sin mover un músculo, era la viva expresión de la paz y quizás también de lo adorable, le recordaba bastante a su dulce dama Blanca. Cuando ella descansaba despertaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, aunque a veces agitaba alguna de sus raíces de forma suave para acariciarlo en sueños cuando solía reposar encima de ella.

El gusano agitó la cabeza ruborizado, eran memorias muy bonitas pero le avergonzaba un poco pensar en ellas, aunque ¿Quién lo iba a saber? Suspiró cansadamente, quizás su obsesión por mostrarse fuerte y digno era un poco exagerada, allí nadie podía verlo ni juzgarlo y aquellos que podían estaban dormidos.

Miró una vez más a Hollow y se sintió triste. Así como hornet se parecía a Herrah, Hollow tenía bastantes semejanzas con Blanca ¿Sería lo mismo con sus hermanos? Big al menos era bastante tranquilo.

La culpa lo golpeó una vez más, al parecer no atormentar a los hermanos significaba un tormento para él, ojalá esa noche acabara pronto.

De pronto Hornet pateó el aire, al parecer ni siquiera en sueños podía estar tranquila y se estaba peleando con alguien. Lo malo fue que su patada terminó por destaparla a ella y a Hollow. El rey pudo observar como el pequeño sin despertar se comenzó a estremecer del frío, pero no se movía de su lugar. Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del Wyrm, recordando ciertas palabras que Blanca le había dicho alguna vez.

"Incluso los adultos necesitan que los cuiden de vez en cuando, cuida de mí y yo cuidaré de tí"

El rey se dirigió hasta donde descansaban sus hijos, entonces con mucho cuidado tomó la frazada y la extendió sobre ellos abrigándolos, luego sé quedó observándolos antes de susurrar un "buenas noches" y esfumarse en el aire.

No hubo ninguna doble intención en ese acto, el rey no esperó ganarse ni el respeto ni el cariño de nadie, fue algo que hizo porque simplemente le nació, cosa que no calzaba con las ideas preconcebidas que Hollow tenía sobre su padre, por eso le chocaba esa actitud.

Sí, él frío terminó por despertarlo y cuando estaba a punto de moverse para buscar la frazada fue sorprendido siendo arropado con ella de forma casi... ¿Cariñosa? Entreabrió sus ojos y pudo ver al fantasma terminando de acomodar a su hermana, esto lo dejó sumamente perturbado ¿Qué ganaba él con eso?

Cuando el gusano se esfumó de la habitación Hollow se colocó de espaldas y miró el techo con una única pregunta rondando en su mente.

¿Por qué?

* * *

 **Este capítulo no fue tan gracioso como otros anteriores, pero aún así me gustó bastante escribirlo, no sé, es como algo cálido y reconfortante que provoca mucha ternura.**

 **Y creo que con esto ya se me pasó esa motivación explosiva que tenía para escribir, como decidí que esto lo iba a actualizar cuando me diera la gana sin presiones, pues quizás el siguiente capítulo se demore, o quizás no, quien sabe. Unas palabras de ánimo igual ayudan a motivarme, aunque con todas las lecturas que tengo me bastan para sentirme feliz, en serio gracias por leer mis locuras. Al menos les puedo adelantar que en el siguietne capítulo abarcaremos el primer DLC, cuando lleguemos al último la historia habrá acabado, aunque no se angustien, el segundo DLC será muuuuuuy largo, y ya falta poco para que Quirrel regrese de su viaje, a ver qué sorpresas nos trae.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El siguiente capítulo puede contener escenas que pueden resultar perturbadoras para los lectores sensibles, se recomendia discresión... Hay Caca.**

* * *

 _Estaban en un cuarto muy hermoso y elegante, decorado con finas telas de seda morada y velas aromáticas, la luz tenue del lugar le daba un aspecto bastante romántico e íntimo, el nido de amor perfecto para el encuentro de dos amantes. Allí en medio de todo, había una cama con dosel tan lujosa como todo lo que la rodeaba, esta se encontraba ocupada por una insecto algo regordeta, de grandes mandíbulas y ojos brillantes. La chica estaba recostada en toda su longitud, disfrutando de su momento de gloria, mientras era abanicada y consentida por un enorme grupo de insectos pequeños de aspecto decrépito, pero con mucha energía._

 _—_ _¿Qué rayos es todo esto? —Se preguntó Hornet extrañada del lugar y la situación._

 _—_ _Que curioso —dijo Hollow—. Este solía ser el sueño de Bretta, parece que de alguna logró traspasarle este sueño a Zote._

 _—_ _¿Ya te has metido en los sueños de otras personas antes?_

 _—_ _Es divertido —contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa—. A menudo las personas suelen imaginarse más fuertes de lo que realmente son, entonces al entrar en sus sueños, te encuentras con versiones más poderosas de lo que jamás imaginarías y puedes tener las peleas más increíbles._

 _—_ _Te gusta pelear por deporte según veo._

 _—_ _Sí, en el sueño de Bretta pude tener uno de los combates más geniales que he enfrentado._

 _—_ _¿De verdad? —Hornet miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada que sugiriera que se podía pelear allí—. ¿Y contra qué peleaste aquí? La chica de allá arriba no parecer ser un enemigo, tampoco las cosas enanas esas y no veo a nadie más._

 _Y de pronto como contestando a su pregunta, un fuerte golpe se escuchó a sus espaldas y al voltearse a ver, Hornet se encontró con Zote, pero no el viejo y maltrecho insecto que ella conocía, esta era una versión super poderosa de él, más grande, más robusto y aparentemente muchísimo más fuerte._

 _—_ _Que-que ¡Qué rayos es eso! —Gritó Hornet alarmada._

 _—_ _Ese es el invencible, audaz, sensual, misterioso, encantador, vigoroso, diligente, abrumador, espléndido, apasionado, terrorífico, bello y poderoso príncipe Gris Zote._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!_

 _—_ _Es el Zote de las fantasías de Bretta, ella estaba enamorada de él y así era como lo tenía representado en sus sueños. Claro que luego de vencerlo le causé un desencanto. Que su perfecto príncipe fuera derrotado no le hizo gracia y se sintió tan decepcionada que abandonó Bocasucia y nunca más volvió._

 _—_ _Pobre chica, enamorada de ese espanto —Dijo Hornet asqueada por la situación. Definitivamente Zote no sería alguien que elegiría como pareja y no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien lo hiciera._

 _En eso la mole de músculos que representaba a zote dio un poderoso salto liberando una ráfaga de energía que se dirigió a los chicos, ambos brincaron a tiempo y esquivaron resultando ilesos._

 _—_ _Bien Hollow, ayúdame, seguro que entre los dos tumbamos a este farsante, —exclamó Hornet con seguridad._

 _—_ _No gracias, hazlo tú sola._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Yo ya le gané una vez, pelear de nuevo con él no tiene gracia, además entre los dos sería demasiado fácil, buena suerte._

 _—_ _¡Oye espera! —Le gritó Hornet siguiéndolo._

 _Por estar distraída tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano, la guerrera no pudo evitar que otra ráfaga de energía la golpeara. Salió despedida hacia un lado quedando bastante adolorida, según Hollow todo daño dentro del mundo de los sueños se borraba al regresar al mundo real, por lo que al menos no tendría que preocuparse por morir, aunque sí le había advertid que podía quedar algo agotada._

 _Se puso de pie tambaleando un poco y corrió hacia Zote, quien empezó a agitar su aguijón como loco mientras corría. Usando su aguja que clavó en el techo, Hornet se impulsó hacia arriba y desde allí le dio un par de certeros golpes a su enemigo, pero no fue suficiente para tumbarlo. Con una voltereta en el aire la joven aterrizó a una distancia prudente, donde pudo ver que el guerrero nuevamente arremetía contra ella, esta vez dando un colosal salto que esquivó fácilmente con su velocidad._

 _La batalla de Hornet continuó durante unos momentos más, entre esquivadas y hábiles piruetas con las que lograba conectar algunos golpes certeros, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y de alguien más._

 _—_ _¡Vamos tú puedes Hornet! ¡Papi te apoya! —Gritó el rey pálido que también estaba presente en el sueño._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces aquí viejo? —Preguntó Hollow sorprendido de verlo ahí—. ¿Cómo entraste?_

 _—_ _Mi cuerpo espiritual me permite acceder a otras realidades sin la necesidad de requerir de artefactos externos como el aguijón onírico. Básicamente puedo entrar a cualquier sueño con total libertad._

 _—_ _Genial, ni siquiera aquí nos podemos librar de ti, —se quejó el pequeño, pero entonces una maliciosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Pero quizás no sea tan malo que estés aquí, siempre es bien recibida una buena pelea._

 _—_ _Hollow, detente —dijo el rey con autoridad, pero su hijo no le hizo caso— ¿En verdad pretendes levantar tu aguijón contra mí?_

 _La mirada asesina del contendor hizo innecesarias más palabras, Hollow blandió su aguijón contra su padre, pero este lo esquivó rápidamente flotando lejos._

 _—_ _¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿No se supone que los gusanos son lentos? —Preguntó el pequeño._

 _—_ _En un sueño no estoy limitado por las barreras de las leyes físicas y biológicas, básicamente puedo hacer lo que quiera, solo la imaginación es mi límite._

 _—_ _Oh bueno, eso lo hará más divertido —dijo corriendo hacia el rey saltando para golpearlo, pero nuevamente este lo esquivó._

 _—_ _Esto no es la idea que tenía de un momento padre e hijo—comentó el rey volando lejos._

 _Hollow continuó persiguiendo al espíritu sin poder alcanzarlo, de manera muy similar a como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, actuando forma desesperada sin pensar mucho, en verdad su padre lo sacaba de quicio y la rabia que sentía por él nublaba su juicio. Por su parte el rey era un buen estratega y predecía bastante bien la trayectoria del aguijón que lo atacaba, por lo que esquivaba de forma certera._

 _El rey voló hacia donde estaba transcurriendo la pelea de Hornet, el pequeño, atento como estaba a los movimientos del rey, ni se preocupó por lo que había a su alrededor, de tal forma que no pudo darse cuenta cuando su hermana se dirigió hacia él esquivando los golpes de Zote y terminó chocando con ella. Al impactar ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo, momento en el cual, Zote aprovechó para dar un enorme salto y caer encima de ellos derrotándolos._

Hollow y Hornet abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en Bocasucia, ambos tirados en el piso como si hubieran estado durmiendo, sin ningún daño aparente pero con algo de agotamiento encima. Cerca de ellos se encontraba Zote que los miraba de forma despectiva como solía hacerlo.

—Ah, par de vagos, durmiendo en las calles, debería darles vergüenza. salgan de aquí y vayan a hacer algo provechoso con sus vidas.

Ambos algo avergonzados se levantaron en silencio y se alejaron sin dirigirle la palabra, vaya situación más bochornosa.

—Metámonos en el sueño de Zote dijiste, será divertido dijiste —Reclamó Hornet.

—...

—¿Culpa del viejo? ¿También se puede meter en los sueños? Agggg... ¿Es que no nos vamos a librar de él nunca?

—Yo no hice nada malo esta vez —dijo el viejo rey apareciendo de repente—. Solo observaba desde la distancia, Hollow inició el conflicto.

—¡...!

—He estado comportándome de forma educada y amable con ustedes, ahora no se pueden quejar de que les cause problemas.

—¡...!

—Lo siento Hollow —dijo Hornet—. Pero esta vez tendrás que reconocer que el viejo tiene razón —su hermanito le lanzó una sentida mirada—. Oye, yo no estoy de su lado, es solo una apreciación absolutamente objetiva.

El rey se regocijó con las palabras de su hija, sus esfuerzos por tratar de mejorar su relación con ella estaban dando frutos. No se llevaban demasiado bien tampoco, pero el hecho de que ya no lo llamara maldito gusano era una mejora, tampoco le gustaba mucho que se refirieran a él como "viejo", era demasiado informal para su gusto, pero estaba mejor que el nombre anterior. Lo malo es que Hollow simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo, conquistar ese corazón herido sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

De pronto vislumbró una figura que se acercaba por la calle cojeando, sabía que debía esconderse, el aguijón onírico revelaba la presencia de fantasmas en un radio de 10 centímetros, si algún extraño entraba en esa zona podría verlo, cosa que no era para nada conveniente, por lo que se esfumó disimuladamente, justo antes de que el caminante saludara a Hornet.

—Ho-hola Hornet.

—Hola Dan —le contestó la aludida amablemente—. ¿Qué te pasó ahora? vienes cojeando y... Apestas.

—Ah... Lo-lo siento —Contestó la cochinilla avergonzada—. Tuve un accidente en los canales reales y pues... Bueno, es una historia algo... Oye... ¿Qué haces?

Hornet había tomado a Dan de la mano y lo estaba llevando a algún lugar.

—Pues te llevo a mi casa para que tomes un baño, no puedes andar por allí dejando esta peste.

—Pe-pe-pero ¡Señorita Hornet! Esto... Yo... no es necesario.

—Sí lo es... Créeme que es muy necesario.

Rojo por la vergüenza Dan se dejó guiar por la chica hasta su casa donde lo condujo hasta el baño, donde luego de facilitarle algo de jabón lo dejó asearse tranquilamente.

La cochinilla no podía más de la vergüenza que sentía, por eso con la cara roja e incapaz de pronunciar palabra, trataba de terminar lo más rápido posible con su tarea, todo ante la atenta mirada de la guerrera. Ella lograba percibir la incomodidad de su invitado pero no la comprendía del todo, por lo que sin demasiadas dudas preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa? Luces algo incómodo.

—E-e-esto... Yo... Lamento causar tantas molestias... —El pobre casi lloraba de la vergüenza—. Andar por ahí dejando semejante peste al punto de que se sienta obligada a traerme a su casa para bañarme... ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No era exactamente por la peste —dijo Hornet con tranquilidad—. Esto... yo... —en ese momento la chica se sonrojó un poco—. Ya te había dicho que me recuerdas a un amigo muy querido ¿Cierto? Al verte es como verlo a él y no puedo evitar querer ayudarte, no sé, es como que inspiras el deseo de protegerte.

—Mi mamá dice lo mismo —dijo el insecto algo apesadumbrado—. La verdad siempre estoy sufriendo todo tipo de accidentes y todos en mi familia siempre me están cuidando, agradezco su preocupación pero es algo molesto.

—¿Eres el más débil de la camada de cochinillas?

—Más bien de la camada de cucarachas, soy adoptado. Mi papá, mi mamá, mis hermanos, mis primos, todos son cucarachas y pues las cucarachas... Ya sabes, tienen esos cuerpos duros y fuertes, es difícil seguirles el ritmo siendo lo que soy.

—Y en tu esfuerzo por igualarlos terminas lastimado.

—Sí, básicamente es eso —dijo mientras salía del baño y se secaba con una toalla que le facilitó Hornet.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó ahora que te lastimaste la pata? —Preguntó la chica observando su cojera.

—Estaba patrullando los canales reales junto con mis compañeros, todos cucarachas por cierto. La líder del escuadrón me mandó hacia un sector algo alejado junto con otra compañera a inspeccionar. Sé que a mi compañera la envió para que me cuidara, la líder siempre tiene consideraciones cuando se trata de mí —Dan suspiró apesadumbrado—. Esta vez estaba algo molesto y le dije que podía ir solo... Y me fui antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa. Me metí en un lío bastante gordo por desobedecer a mi superior.

—¿Y te castigaron lastimándote una pata? —Preguntó Hornet indignada.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no, ellos jamás me harían daño, soy de la familia. Me lastimé por ir solo al final de los canales. Resulta que la zona a la que me mandaron estaba catalogada como peligrosa, porque había muchos reportes de ataques de un escarabajo pelotero, no era por ser yo que me mandara acompañado, hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de sus subordinados

—¡...! —Hollow brincó en su lugar haciéndole señas a Dan para preguntarle algo.

—¿Eh? Que pasa chico? —Dijo Dan algo extrañado por este comportamiento.

—Hollow no puede hablar —explicó Hornet—. Pero se da a entender bastante bien a su manera. Ahora mismo él te está preguntando cómo era el escarabajo pelotero de los canales.

—¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Pues... —Dan se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras recordaba el incidente—. Era un escarabajo muy grande, de hecho era incluso más grande el promedio de su especie. También era muy robusto y... Tenía algo de pelo en la parte de abajo y usaba una armadura roja.

—¡...! —"gritó" Hollow.

—¿Ogrim? —Cuestionó su hermana—. ¿Conoces al escarabajo que menciona Dan?

—...

—Es tu amigo, aunque hace tiempo que no lo ves y según tú es una buena persona ¿Entonces por qué atacaría a un insecto inocente como Dan?

—... —Hollow parecía algo preocupado.

El pequeño conocía a Ogrim, sabía que era un escarabajo honorable, del tipo que jamás atacaría a alguien más débil y había que decirlo, Dan se veía débil por todos lados, incluso su personalidad tímida hacía que uno de inmediato lo descartara como una amenaza, definitivamente su amigo nunca atacaría a alguien como él, algo le debía estar pasando.

—... —Tiró de la capa de su hermana indicándole que debían salir.

—¿Quieres ir a buscar a Ogrim?

—¡No vayan! —dijo Dan asustado—. Él es muy fuerte, es un lanzador de bolas de estiércol profesional, además es muy rápido y sus ataques son abrumadores, a duras penas pude escapar con mi pierna rota, tampoco tiene piedad al atacar, cuando te mira es como... Como si no lo hiciera, es como que se mueve de forma automática sin prestar atención a lo que hace... Es raro.

Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaban.

—No te preocupes Dan —dijo Hornet posando su mano en el hombro de la cochinilla—. Estaremos bien, somos fuertes.

—Pero ese escarabajo también lo es, si al menos llevaran al señor Zote con ustedes me sentiría más tranquilo.

—¡No! —dijo Hornet de forma cortante—. Y ahora sal de mi casa, tenemos que irnos.

—Eh… Está bien.

Los tres insectos salieron de casa de Hornet y se dispusieron a tomar caminos diferentes para atender cada quien sus asuntos, pero antes de que los hermanos se alejaran mucho, Dan se atrevió a elevar la voz y decir.

—¡Gracias por el baño!

—No hay problema —dijo Hornet volteándose hacia él y dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

—Yo... ¡Yo quiero pagarles este favor de alguna forma!

—No es necesario aunque... —La guerrera lo meditó un momento—. Si me traes algo bueno para comer consideraré que estamos a mano ¿Te parece?

Dan asintió en silencio y vio como los hermanos se alejaban hacia la ciervoestación, pero entonces algo extraño apareció ante sus ojos, una curiosa figura etérea de un gusano ataviado con ropas de seda flotaba siguiendo a los dos insectos. Se restregó los ojos creyendo que tenía visiones y al mirar de nuevo la extraña figura había desaparecido. Seguramente estaba muy estresado, por un momento juraba haber visto al legendario rey pálido.

Los canales reales eran una zona un tanto peligrosa, no tanto como Nido Profundo, pero aun así contaba con alta población de insectos salvajes e incivilizados que atacaban a todo lo que se movía. En su camino hasta el hogar de Ogrim ya habían dejado un reguero de cadáveres de tremadoras.

—Me pregunto a qué sabe la carne de tremadora —comentó Hornet—. Hasta ahora nunca la he probado, quizás podríamos llevarnos una para cocinarla después.

—¿Es que lo único en lo que sabes pensar es en comer? —La reprendió el rey pálido—. Te pondrás como una pelota si sigues así.

—Cállate viejo, estoy bien como estoy, además con todo el ejercicio que hago necesito alimentarme bien.

—... —Hollow les hizo una señal indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Aunque la verdad no era tan necesario pues esto se notaba de inmediato. El piso de piedra que era característico de los canales acabó abruptamente para dar paso a un camino pavimentado de caca.

—Uggg... Ya sé por qué Dan terminó con ese olor —dijo Hornet con asco—. Hollow... ¿En serio tenemos que entrar a esa zona? Es asqueroso.

Como respuesta, el pequeño sin dudar colocó un pie en el estiércol y se adentró en sus profundidades.

—Agggg... ¡Odio esto!

—No es tan malo, no te quejes tanto Hornet —dijo el rey imperturbable.

—Tú lo dices porque no tienes cuerpo físico, no tienes que tocar todo esto... Aaaggg... Está frío —Sollozó cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el excremento.

Mientras más se adentraban en los territorios del escarabajo, más aumentaba el olor y la incomodidad de la princesa, quien miraba a su hermano con envidia, pues este no parecía nada molesto con la situación.

—Hollow ¿De verdad no te molesta este hedor?

—Supongo que es la primera vez que vienes a los territorios de los escarabajos peloteros —dijo el rey—. La primera vez sí es muy molesto, pero luego de media hora el olfato se te satura y pierdes la capacidad de sentir olor. Como reina deberás ser capaz de adaptarse a todo tipo de situaciones, para ganarme la confianza de los escarabajos peloteros tuve que tener una reunión y cenar con ellos en este lugar... No te voy a mentir, no fue para anda agradable.

—Qué bueno que no voy a ser reina.

—Ya lo veremos.

—... —Hollow de pronto se detuvo y miró a sus parientes con rostro preocupado.

—¿Ogrim no está? —Le preguntó su hermana— ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar? —El pequeño asintió.

—Seguramente estará en su escondite secreto —dijo el rey de forma despreocupada.

—¿Escondite secreto? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Ogrim fue uno de los 5 grandes, el grupo de guerreros más poderoso bajo mi mando directo, llegamos a tener un trato bastante cercano, por lo tanto los conocí bien. Ogrim era muy autoexigente y a menudo se sometía a duros e innecesarios entrenamientos para aumentar su fuerza, Isma siempre lo regañaba por estas conductas, pues solía exigirse al punto de poner en riesgo su salud. Recuerdo que por culpa de sus entrenamientos una vez terminó colapsando en una batalla contra una tarántula que estaba causando estragos en la ciudad.

—Eso suena muy patético —dijo Hornet.

—Lo fue, luego de eso algunas personas perdieron la confianza en él, cosa que hizo que se exigiera aún más. Al final terminé por prohibirle sus entrenamientos solitarios y dejé a Isma a cargo de él. Pero este bicho testarudo comenzó a entrenar en secreto, al final me las arreglé para descubrir dónde y como lo hacía.

El rey flotó hasta una roca que estaba junto a la pared, observó atentamente el sitio y le hizo una señal a sus hijos.

—Aquí está la entrada, si le dan un fuerte golpe a esta parte el excremento debería colapsar y revelar una entrada secreta.

La cara que puso Hornet era indescriptible, a diferencia de su hermano que con determinación y actitud estoica se arrojó sobre la caca rodeado de una masa de energía. El pequeño comenzó a descender a una velocidad vertiginosa, adentrándose más y más en la profundidades de aquella cueva oculta, hasta que aterrizó con un estruendo. Pronto lo siguió su hermana, que se movilizó entre las paredes de la cueva con ayuda de su hilo y sus habilidades acrobáticas.

—Aquí abajo también hay caca —se quejó Hornet—. Todo esto es una mie...

—Cuide su lenguaje señorita —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo de improviso detrás de ella.

—Cállate.

De pronto el grupo escuchó un gruñido y al observar el lugar del que venía el sonido, pudieron ver una bola de caca que se dirigía hacia ellos, por fortuna lograron esquivar a tiempo.

Luego de ese repentino ataque se pusieron en guardia, pero nadie salió a atacarlos, entonces se dirigieron hacia el lugar del sonido moviéndose con mucha cautela, hasta que llegaron a una especie de habitación donde había una cama, como no, hecha de caca también, sobre la cual reposaba un enorme escarabajo pelotero de armadura roja.

El insecto a pesar de estar descansando no se veía muy tranquilo y se revolvía en sueños lanzando quejidos y agitando sus extremidades, hasta que sin despertar tomó una porción de excremento del lugar, la hizo bola y la arrojó, aunque la pelota no le dio a nadie pues no estaba apuntando a ningún lugar en realidad.

—¡...!

—¿Ese es Ogrim?

—Ogrim mi fiel amigo —dijo el rey pálido con nostalgia volando hacia el durmiente y examinándolo—. Tal parece que otra vez estás teniendo pesadillas y sueños molestos ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta que te hace revolverte en tu lecho y atacar a todos los que te rodean sin enterarte de nada?

—¿Me estás diciendo que es sonámbulo? —dijo Hornet acercándose con cuidado.

—Efectivamente, Ogrim era un guerrero muy entregado a su deber y sus juramentos, al punto que ni siquiera en sueños los abandonaba. Esto no es la primera vez que ocurre. Una vez se peleó con Isma y también comenzó a atacar a la gente dormido, el problema no se solucionó hasta que se reconciliaron.

—Entonces hasta que esta mole no solucione sus problemas emocionales seguirá siendo un peligro público —dijo Hornet fastidiada—. ¿Ahora vamos a tener que hacer de terapeutas? ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es su problema?

La solución era sumamente sencilla, pero Hornet ni siquiera quiso sugerirla luego de su desagradable experiencia con Zote. Pero Hollow tenía más determinación que ella y deseaba ayudar a su amigo, por ello sin dudar se acercó al escarabajo y enterró el aguijón Onírico en él. Hornet quiso detenerlo, pero solo alcanzó a tocar a su hermano y ambos terminaron transportados dentro del sueño.

 _El grupo llegó a una habitación amplia cubierta en su totalidad por excremento. Situación que puso los nervios de Hornet al límite._

 _—_ _¡Hasta sus sueños están cubiertos de Mier..._

 _—_ _No digas más —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo repentinamente y tapándole la boca a su hija._

 _—_ _¡De donde saliste! —Se exclamó Hornet cuando logró sacarse a su padre de encima—. ¿Te metiste a los sueños de Ogrim? ¿Para qué rayos viniste?_

 _—_ _Ogrim fue mi leal siervo durante mucho tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme en deuda con él y por ello nace en mí el deseo de ayudarlo si es que puedo de alguna forma._

 _—_ _¿Tú sintiendo aprecio por alguien? —preguntó Hollow Escéptico._

 _—_ _Quizás no soy muy expresivo pero aunque no lo crean tengo corazón —contestó el rey indignado—. ¡Oh! Cuidado chicos._

 _Los hermanos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para esquivar un par de bolas de estiércol que se dirigían hacia ellos. Una vez se repusieron de la sorpresa pudieron ver al Ogrim del mundo de los sueños, tan grandioso e imponente como el real, pero en lugar de vestir de rojo, usaba una armadura de un blanco impoluto._

 _El escarabajo pelotero entonces golpeó su pecho lanzando un grito de batalla y se zambulló en el excremento para atacar desde abajo. Para los chicos esquivar al guerrero era complejo, pues se movía con gran velocidad, además cada tanto arrojaba bolas de estiércol que rebotaban contra las paredes, cosa que los obligaba a estar todo el tiempo atentos._

 _Sin embargo el enorme insecto cada tanto salía para respirar, momento que aprovechaban para golpearlo y debilitarlo. Lo malo es que cada vez que salía expulsaba bolas de caca, en un espectáculo grandioso y asqueroso. Pero mientras más dañaban a Ogrim, este más empeño parecía poner en la batalla, era como si estuviera desesperado por ganar, pero parecía algo más allá que luchar por su vida, la expresión de su rostro y su actitud demostraban que había algo que lo atormentaba, algo que trataba de vencer a toda costa._

 _Hollow sin embargo no se compadeció de su amigo, luchó con todo su poder, aplastó sus esfuerzos, sometió su voluntad y acabó su batalla arrojándole una enorme descarga de energía que dejó al insecto patas arriba. Fue en ese momento que los sentimientos del escarabajo afloraron, aún en el piso derrotado, siendo la imagen absoluta del guerrero caído, Ogrim no dejó de luchar, se arrastró hacia Hollow, murmurando palabras inentendibles entre las que por momentos se distinguían algunos retazos. "Honor", "amigos", "mi rey", "lo siento"._

 _Entonces el guerrero vencido elevó sus ojos al cielo y suspendidas en el aire aparecieron 5 figuras resplandecientes, parecían ser las siluetas de algunos insectos. Ogrim elevó su garra hacia ellos de forma suplicante mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era una escena cruel y triste, en ese momento todo se hizo claro._

 _La tristeza que Ogrim sentía al perder a sus amigos, la culpa que lo carcomía al creerse responsable y la idea de que fue su debilidad la causante de todo era lo que le impedía dormir tranquilo, por ello el guerrero ahora se lamentaba y lloraba. Hollow en ese momento sintiéndose terrible quiso ir a reconfortar a su amigo, pues no pensó en sus sentimientos cuando peleó con él, solo luchó por el simple gusto de hacerlo_

 _El pequeño comenzó a caminar hasta el escarabajo cuando la figura de su padre se interpuso, le gruñó irritado, pero este contestó con autoridad._

 _—_ _Yo me haré cargo de esto._

 _Entonces el rey se dirigió hacia Ogrim y lo miró con compasión. En cuanto el guerrero vio a su amo frente a él comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras suplicaba perdón._

 _—_ _No tienes que pedir perdón viejo amigo —dijo el rey suavemente—. Todo está bien y has hecho todo lo que has podido, no hace falta que cargues todo el peso del mundo en tus hombros solo, ya te lo habíamos dicho muchas veces antes._

 _—_ _Pero... Pero... —Replicó el escarabajo gimoteando._

 _—_ _Yo como rey reconozco tu valor y tu entrega, no necesitas hacer más, vive con la conciencia tranquila Ogrim, deja el pasado atrás, las culpas ya no son necesarias. Abraza el futuro y protege a la gente de ahora, cumple esa misión y yo siempre estaré orgulloso de tí._

 _—_ _Sí mi rey, cumpliré sus órdenes —terminó de decir agachando la cabeza en una reverencia._

 _Y en ese momento el sueño terminó._

Hornet y Hollow despertaron recostados en el piso cubierto de caca, el pequeño parecía estar bastante bien luego del combate, ni siquiera se veía muy cansado, cosa que no se podía decir de la chica, que tenía la mirada perdida y el cuerpo lánguido.

—¿...? —Tocó a su hermana queriendo hacerla reaccionar y saber si estaba bien.

—La caca inunda mi ser... La caca penetra en mi alma... La caca es vida y muerte...

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza confundido por las palabras de Hornet, entonces el rey pálido se acercó a él y habló.

—Creo que esta experiencia ha sido demasiado para ella y está un poco... Afectada. Lo mejor será llevarla casa, bañarla bien y dejarla descansar, quizás algún bocadillo la anime —De pronto notó que el aguijón onírico de Hollow estaba brillando—. Oye ¿Qué le pasa al aguijón onírico?

Hollow sacó el artefacto y lo observó mientras su brillo lentamente se apagaba y el objeto regresaba a su estado habitual. Al parecer habían logrado obtener algo de esencia del sueño de Ogrim y el aguijón la había absorbido. Entonces recordó que le había prometido a la vidente que cuando juntara suficiente esencia la iría a visitar, quizás ya era el momento de hacerlo.

De pronto un gruñido captó su atención, el escarabajo pelotero se revolvía en su cama y comenzaba a despertar. Este se incorporó en su lecho y miró a su alrededor adormilado. El rey pálido se esfumó discretamente antes de que pudiera notarlo, de tal forma que cuando Ogrim despertó completamente solo vio al pequeño contendor.

—Hola, hacía tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo va todo? Sabes, es gracioso, creo que soñé contigo, pero que coincidencia que al despertar justo te encuentre aquí frente a mí. Jajaja, aunque también soñé con nuestro rey, la verdad hay algo en ti que me recuerda mucho a él. Bueno, cuando regrese le preguntaré si puedes volverte caballero, seguro tendríamos muchas aventuras juntos.

Hollow bajó la mirada entristecido. Jamás podría decirle que el rey no regresaría más y Ogrim seguiría viviendo con la fantasía de que algún volvería, el pobre bicho estaba atrapado en el pasado, a sus ojos era otra víctima más del egoísmo de su padre, sin embargo, lo que dijo después lo sorprendió bastante.

—Aunque no puedo quedarme tranquilo esperando a que regrese, eso sería un desperdicio. Debo vivir el presente y hacer todo lo que pueda con el poder que manejo, cuidaré de todos los viajeros que paseen por estos canales, esa será mi misión ahora, estoy seguro de que el rey estará muy contento con eso ¿No lo crees?

Hollow esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con entusiasmo.

De pronto Hornet que hasta ese momento había estado sentada en su lugar en silencio se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tambaleándose mientras murmuraba "caca, caca, caca". Hollow preocupado por su hermana se dispuso a seguirla, definitivamente ella no estaba para nada bien, le hizo una reverencia a su amigo a modo de despedida y se alejó.

Ogrim solo lo observó algo confundido preguntándose quien sería esa chica, aunque tampoco podía esperar una respuesta del pequeño caballero, al fin y al cabo él nunca hablaba. Sin embargo mientras veía al pequeño correr detrás de la muchacha, por solo un instante le pareció ver una figura etérea flotando junto a él, una que le recordaba enormemente al rey pálido.

Se restregó los ojos creyendo que tenía visiones, y efectivamente cuando volvió a mirar, el rey ya no estaba.

* * *

 **Fin del primer DLC.**

 **Y lo de la advertencia del principio lo decía por si algún lector es muy escrupuloso, yo no soy de las que tienen reparos al escribir escenas crudas, despiadadas o un poco asquerosas.**

 **Y bueno chicos, lo hicieron de nuevo, como mi hype por escribir esto había bajado un poco pretendía tomarme mi tiempo para sacar el siguiente capítulo, no sé, quizás subirlo en una o dos semanas, mientras tanto aprovecharia de avanzar mis fic de Zelda que los tengo bastante abandonados, pero me llegaron comentarios muy motivadores, incluso me llevé la sorpresa de que alguien le siguió la pista en mi perfil al facebook que uso para promocionar mis comics y me mandó por allí unos fanarts de este fic, me hicieron reir mucho (Gracias veronik TF), con todo eso como no me iban a dar ganas de sacar otro capítulo pronto y supongo que dejaré mis fics de Zelda parados un tiempo más, aunque tampoco es como que los lea mucha gente.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Una persona puede haber viajado al lugar más hermoso de todos, pero siempre anhelará regresar al hogar, dormir en su propia cama y estar con los suyos. Durante mucho tiempo esta clase de sentimientos fueron ajenos para Quirrel. Sin memorias, pasado o vínculos, sólo avanzaba hacia el próximo destino, pero ahora, por primera vez sintió la felicidad de regresar a casa.

Había estado recorriendo algunos parajes maravillosos, llenos de vida, vegetación y muchos insectos interesantes, pero a pesar de ello se sentía feliz de regresar a su ruinoso Hallownest, sobre todo porque en este reino acabado se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos que por estos tiempos habían pasado a formar su nueva familia. Por eso ahora a pesar del cansancio que sentía, avanzaba presuroso a través de las galerías y cuevas para llegar a Poblado Distante.

La verdad le hubiera gustado tomar un ciervocamino para llegar más rápido, pero desgraciadamente el viejo insecto solo le obedecía a Hollow, una especie de lazo de gratitud lo unía al pequeño y lo hacía cumplir todas sus peticiones sin chistar, cosa que no hacía con nadie más.

Aunque era entendible, el pobre bicho estaba viejo, su patas no darían abasto para cubrir todas las peticiones de transporte de la creciente población de Hallownest, si hubieran más de estos bichos y se les asegurara su alimentación y cuidado como se hacía antaño, quizás las cosas podrían funcionar, pero ni modo. Por el momento le tocaba caminar, ya casi llegaba.

Se encontraba atravesando el último túnel que lo separaba del lago subterráneo que se encontraba debajo de Poblado Distante, casi corría por la emoción de llegar pronto, ya podía vislumbrar el exterior del túnel cuando algo extraordinario apareció en su camino, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

Un pedazo de filete de cavasuelos se acercó a él flotando en el aire a gran velocidad. La cochinilla asustada por la fantasmagórica situación se enroscó en una bola temiendo ser dañado por el filete, por supuesto este no le hizo daño alguno, simplemente pasó encima de él sin tocarlo y siguió su camino derecho hasta el final del túnel.

Cuando Quirrel se sintió a salvo, se desenroscó y observó el pedazo de carne alejarse, el corazón le latía a mil por el susto que se llevó, sin duda esa sería una buena anécdota que contar, aunque probablemente los chicos no le creerían.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar pisadas, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que había salido el filete volador y vio a Hornet corriendo hacia él con gran velocidad y rostro furibundo mientras gritaba:

—¡Regresa aquí maldito gusano! ¡No te perdonaré por esto! ¡Cualquiera que se meta con mi comida pagará por ello!

Quirrel la verdad no entendía la situación, en ese momento guiado más por sus emociones que por otra cosa, abrió los brazos para recibir a la chica, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado pues ella pasó al lado de él sin dejar de correr, como si no existiera. La cochinilla sintiéndose herida se volteó hacia ella para verla alejarse ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Acaso ya no era su amiga que lo ignoraba?

Pero como si sus pensamientos la hubieran alcanzado, Hornet se detuvo en seco, se dio la vuelta y lo miró, entonces una resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a correr hacia él. Como esta vez Quirrel no estaba preparado para recibirla, el abrazo lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, sobre todo porque venía cargado con la energía de la carrera, por lo que terminó cayendo al piso con la chica encima.

—Quirrel has vuelto —dijo Hornet con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

—Sí, he vuelto —contestó el explorador de forma cálida.

Ambos se incorporaron y se miraron de pies a cabeza, como reconociendo al otro luego de tanto tiempo sin verse. Hornet tocó la cabeza de Quirrel asegurándose de que no era un sueño, cosa que le causó bastante gracia al insecto

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te cuesta tanto creer que he regresado?

—Sí, es que... Últimamente mi vida se ha vuelto un poco... Caótica, a veces es difícil distinguir la realidad de los sueños, me han pasado cosas increíbles.

—Te entiendo, de hecho justo ahora me pasó algo muy extraño, antes de que aparecieras pasó volando por aquí un filete.

—¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por dónde se fue?! —La tranquilidad de Hornet se esfumó en cuanto mencionó al pedazo de comida.

—¿Estabas persiguiendo a esa cosa? ¿Qué rayos era?

—Era el maldito gusano.

—¿Maldito gusano? Parecía un filete de cavasuelos, no de gusano, no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Ah, cierto, tú no puedes verlo, estamos demasiado lejos del aguijón onírico. Descuida cuando Hollow... ¡Hollow! ¡Ni siquiera me preocupé por él! ¡Vamos Quirrel!

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!?

—¡Luego te explico, corre!

Ambos corrieron hasta el final de la cueva donde se encontraba Poblado Distante. Las cosas estaban exactamente igual como Quirrel las recordaba, las mismas casas siniestras remendadas con hilo de araña, las plataformas características adheridas a viejas raíces y por supuesto la escalera de cuerda que habían puesto para facilitar el acceso a las casas. Sin embargo había algo que desentonaba en todo eso. En la casa más alta, que era justamente la que ocupaba Hornet, había una maraña de hilo colgando en cuya punta había un nudo en el cual estaba atrapado Hollow. El pobrecillo estaba suspendido en el aire clamando por ayuda agitando sus patitas.

—¡Hollow! ¡Resiste tu hermana va a salvarte!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Volvió a preguntar Quirrel mirando alrededor confundido, de pronto se fijó en que el filete volador había aparecido de nuevo y flotaba junto a él—. ¡Hornet! ¡El filete volador volvió!

—¿Que? ¡Ahí estas! Yo... —Se detuvo dudosa y miró a su hermano colgando del hilo donde estaba atrapado, luego dirigió su vista hacia el pedazo de comida y suspiró molesta, entre el filete y su hermano era obvio quien tenía prioridad—. ¡Te dejaré pasar por ahora pero ya nos las veremos luego!

—¡Hornet explícame que sucede! ¿Por qué hay filete flotando al lado mío?

—Es mi desayuno.

—¿Y por qué tu desayuno está volando?

—No quiere que me lo coma.

—¿¡Que!?

—¡No hay tiempo!

Y sin decir nada más, la chica utilizó su aguja e hilo para impulsarse hasta las casas, luego con la misma habilidad y velocidad de una araña trepó hasta la casa más alta donde tomó la maraña de hilo y comenzó a recogerla subiendo a su hermanito.

Quirrel suspiró agotado mentalmente, al parecer no necesitaba viajar para vivir toda clase de aventuras raras. Miró al filete y decidió ignorarlo, se metió al agua y comenzó a nadar hasta la escalera de cuerda, quizás Hornet tenía esas extraordinarias habilidades para trepar y colgarse de sitios altos pero él no, así que le tomaría un rato llegar hasta la casa.

Para cuando la cochinilla por fin llegó arriba, Hollow ya estaba a salvo descansando en los brazos de su hermana, exhausto por la situación, pero más tranquilo. Estando los hermanos ahora en paz, Quirrel decidió que era el momento de que por fin le dieran una buena explicación.

—Bien, ya es como la cuarta vez que lo pregunto ¿Me pueden decir ahora sí que rayos está pasando aquí? —Dijo la cochinilla exasperada.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo Hollow se puso de pie y corrió hasta el abrazándolo efusivamente.

—Hola Hollow, yo también te extrañé —dijo correspondiendo el abrazoz. Pero por favor, díganme que...

—Sí, sí, ya te explicamos —lo interrumpió Hornet—. Ahora que tienes a Hollow encima todo estará más claro, por favor mira hacia tu derecha.

La cochinilla obedeció sus instrucciones algo escéptico, fue entonces que se encontró de nuevo con el filete, pero esta vez no era solo el trozo de carne, esta estaba sujeta por un gusano pálido de aspecto etéreo que flotaba en el aire.

Al principio sintió sorpresa, luego confusión y finalmente miedo. Algo se removió en las profundidades de la mente de Quirrel, parte de sus memorias defectuosas afloraron y pudo ver la imagen de un imponente gusano, recordó a cinco caballeros inclinándose ante él, a su maestra alabándolo y a él sintiéndose subyugado por aquella presencia tan abrumadora, la presencia de un ser superior.

El insecto retrocedió alterado e inmediatamente se inclinó ante el fantasma sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Su majestad, su humilde servidor se inclina ante usted honrado por su presencia.

—Vaya, parece que por fin alguien aquí muestra algo de respeto —dijo el rey complacido.

—¡Quirrel no te puedes inclinar frente a este tipo! —Se quejó Hornet empujando a su amigo haciendo que cayera al piso.

—Pe-pe ¡Pero es el rey! —Gritó Quirrel alterado incorporándose.

—¡No es el rey! Hallownest ya no tiene rey, él es solo un fantasma, un remedo del líder que una vez hubo, no tiene autoridad ni poder, de hecho nadie puede verlo, es menos que una persona. Además, si empiezas a rendirle honores se le subirán los humos a la cabeza.

—Que tú seas una bruta que sin modales no significa que los demás deban serlo —declaró el rey de forma mordaz.

—¿A quién le llamas bruta? ¡Maldito gusano!

Luego de eso siguió una de las discusiones que el gusano y su hija solían tener y que comenzaban a hacerse habituales entre ellos. Quirrel levantó su indigna cabeza y observó a los dos peleadores. Esto era bastante anticlimático.

Él sabía que había estado ante la presencia del rey pálido alguna vez en su pasado, aunque no podía recordarlo, pero la impresión que le había causado estaba grabada en su subconsciente. Tenía el respeto y la adoración hacia esa criatura impregnada en su mente y verlo pelear como un chiquillo con Hornet, le quebraba la ilusión y lo hacía sentir algo incómodo.

Se puso de pie a pesar de que no había recibido la autorización del monarca y se quedó observando la escena, fue entonces que sintió la presencia de Hollow a su lado y le preguntó.

—¿Ellos siempre están peleando así?

Hollow asintió en silencio y comenzó a explicar algunas cosas con una elaborada mímica, pero Quirrel nunca había sido muy hábil para interpretar las señales del pequeño así que no entendió mucho. En este punto la cochinilla ya estaba bastante fastidiada, no entendía nada y nadie se molestaba en explicarle tampoco, así que se sobrepuso un poco al temor y respeto que le inspiraba el rey y alzó la voz.

—¿Alguien por favor me explica bien que pasa aquí? —Sus palabras sonaros fuertes y seguras, pero en cuanto el fantasma posó su mirada en él se recogió intimidado y completó con un hilo de voz—...Si no es mucha molestia...

Padre e hija se miraron y asintieron accediendo a cumplir la petición del explorador. Durante la siguiente media hora le contaron todos los pormenores de su primer encuentro en el santuario de almas y luego su particular visita a la vidente. Por supuesto el rey omitió todos los detalles de la conversación personal que tuvo con la polilla. Finalmente culminaron el relato explicándole todos las características del aguijón onírico. Luego de toda la información que le soltaron, Quirrel no sabía que decir.

—Yo... Esto… Es… Rayos. Pensaba que te sorprendería con la historia del cavasuelos gigante que monté, pero me has superado y ni siquiera te has movido de casa.

—¿Un cavasuelos gigante? ¡Genial! —Los ojos de Hornet brillaban de la emoción, aunque su amigo sabía que no era por la experiencia de montar un animal tan extraño, sino por la idea de que existieran, la carne de cavasuelos era la comida favorita de Hornet.

—Bueno, ahora sí ya no estoy tan confundido con lo que pasa aquí, aunque no puedo decir que esté del todo tranquilo —le lanzó una mirada temerosa al rey.

—No te preocupes —dijo Hornet notando la incomodidad de la cochinilla—. Este fantasma roñoso es inofensivo, mejor ignóralo. Y a todo esto... —La chica se puso de pie entusiasmada—. ¡Ahora que has vuelto tenemos que celebrar! Vamos a cazar algo muy bueno.

—¡En lo único que siempre piensas es en comer! —Se quejó el Wyrm—. ¡Ya te he dicho que cuides tus comidas o engordarás demasiado!

—¡Y yo ya te he dicho que estoy bien porque hago mucho ejercicio! ¡Déjame en paz y no te metas con mi comida!

Esas palabras le recordaron a Quirrel el incidente con el filete de cavasuelos y decidió preguntar por ello.

—Ah ¿Preguntas por qué me estaba llevando el filete? —Dijo el rey con tono de superioridad—. Pues resulta que esta jovencita tuvo la brillante idea de comer mientras practicaba su tejido.

—Antes de que llegaras solía hacer eso y nunca hubo problemas —se defendió la chica.

—Pues eso está mal, o comes o tejes pero no puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo ¿Dónde aprendiste tan malas costumbres? —Se dirigió de nuevo hacia Quirrel—. Por supuesto tenía que disciplinarla, ella es una princesa y debe estar a la altura, así que le quité el filete para se dedicara a tejer tranquila, pero ella no se lo tomó bien.

—Era **MÍ** comida.

—¿Y por qué Hollow terminó colgando de la casa? —Preguntó Quirrel.

—A pues... No sé, ¿Por qué estabas colgando Hollow?

—...

—Ya veo. Cuando estaba tratando de tejer Hollow me estaba ayudando, entonces cuando salí corriendo detrás del viejo, quiso seguirme, pero se tropezó y se enredó con el hilo, entonces salió arrastrándose y se asomó por la plataforma de la casa para buscarme, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, afortunadamente el hilo enmarañado en el que estaba atrapado se enredó en las maderas de la plataforma y no cayó al agua, Hollow nada muy bien, pero con los movimientos restringidos se habría ahogado... De hecho ¡Eso fue muy peligroso Hollow! ¡Debiste esperar a que regresara!

—...— Le dedicó una triste mirada a su hermana pidiendo disculpas.

—Está bien, te perdono, pero ten más cuidado a la próxima ¿De acuerdo?

—... —El pequeño asintió recuperando su entusiasmo habitual.

—Bien, entonces ¿Vamos a cazar? —Su hermano asintió de nuevo mostrando su agrado ante la idea—. Genial ¿Vienes Quirrel?

—Hornet, acabo de llegar de un viaje sumamente agotador, la verdad es que no tengo ganas ni de moverme.

—Oh cierto, perdón, que desconsiderada. Entonces será mejor que te quedes, duerme un rato si quieres, volveremos pronto.

—¿Lo vas a dejar dormir aquí? —Preguntó el rey pálido.

—Sí ¿Algún problema con eso? —Parecía que a la chica le bastaba escuchar la voz de su padre para sentirse irritada.

—Oh no, ninguno en realidad, solo quería saber si podrían dejar el aguijón onírico aquí para poder hablar con Quirrel tranquilamente.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar con él? Mira viejo, si le llegas a decir alguna cosa rara te juro que...

—No le diré nada malo, será solo una cordial conversación entre caballeros, te lo prometo.

Hornet entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero aun así accedió a la petición de su padre, entonces con una señal le indicó a su hermano que dejara el aguijón, este obedeció y colocó el artefacto encima de la mesa principal de la casa. Luego de despedirse afectuosamente de su amigo (Y de ignorar a su padre), ambos hermanos se fueron y lo que siguió en la vivienda fue un largo e incómodo silencio.

—Yo... Creo que prepararé un poco de té —dijo Quirrel levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina tratando de calmarse, estar a solas con el rey lo tenía hecho un atado de nervios.

El fantasma observó atentamente a la cochinilla, notó claramente que esta se manejaba con mucha confianza y comodidad en la casa, sabía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa, las tazas, las hierbas, donde hervir el agua, era como si fuera su propia casa. Había escuchado a Hornet hablar con nostalgia de un querido amigo que había ido de viaje, pero nunca mencionó que este viviera con ella ¿En verdad eran solo amigos?

Luego de algunos minutos, Quirrel terminó de preparar el té, entonces se dirigió hacia la mesa con dos tazas de la bebida humeante, una de las cuales le ofreció al viejo monarca.

—No, no te preocupes, con mi condición de difunto en realidad no necesito comer ni beber nada.

—Ah, lo siento —Se disculpó Quirrel temiendo haber ofendido al rey.

La cochinilla comenzó a beber de su taza de forma nerviosa, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por el monarca, él era un humilde explorador y estudioso ¿Cómo podría ser digno de estar frente a semejante figura de autoridad?

—¿Dónde vives Quirrel? —Preguntó el gusano de forma casual.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡En ningún lugar mi señor! —Respondió con nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Esto... Yo... Solo soy un viajero que vaga por el reino y más allá buscando satisfacer su curiosidad, no tengo casa ni algo a lo que llamar hogar realmente. Pero la señorita Hornet ha sido muy amable conmigo al ofrecerme cobijo —Se aseguró de destacar la palabra señorita, no quería que el rey se llevara una mala impresión de él por hablar de su hija con demasiada confianza.

—Pero aquí hay muchas casas vacías, podrías quedarte con la que quisieras ¿Por qué vives con Hornet?

—¿Por qué vivo con ella? Pues yo... Esto... No sé qué decir realmente. La verdad es que un día Hollow me invitó a dormir aquí y luego pues... Nunca me fui. Al principio Hornet se quejaba de mi presencia pero luego dejó de molestarle, de hecho en los últimos tiempos hasta me esperaba para dormir... Y... —Quirrel terminó con el rostro rojo al recordar eso. quizás qué pensaría el rey de él, que era un maldito que se aprovechaba de los buenos sentimientos de su hija para tener techo y comida gratis.

—Ya veo —dijo el rey imperturbable—. Entiendo que no tengas un hogar por elegir la vida del errante, pero ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—¿Familia? Pues no la recuerdo.

—¿No la recuerdas?

—Yo no tengo demasiados recuerdos de mi pasado, sé que nací en Hallownest pero más allá de eso no tengo información, con suerte recuerdo vagamente a la maestra Monomon que me instruyó en los conocimientos del mundo.

—¿Eres el aprendiz de Monomon? —El rey se veía sorprendido—. Con razón te me hacías familiar, así que eres ese Quirrel, no era solo un alcance de nombres.

—¿Nos conocíamos?

—Nos vimos un par de veces pero nunca conversamos directamente, aunque tu maestra solía hablarme de ti y gracias a esto te conocí un poco. Dime ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de tu familia? ¿Nada de nada?

—Nada, no sé de mis padres, no sé si tengo hermanos u otros parientes.

—Yo no hablaba de tus padres o tus hermanos exactamente ¿En serio no recuerdas a... ? Bueno, no importa. Eso ya es un pasado enterrado. Para ti ya debe ser bastante duro carecer de historia y no saber nada de ti mismo como para que un extraño venga a exigirte conocimientos perdidos que jamás volverán.

—En realidad no es algo tan malo, he aprendido a vivir con mi situación y verle el lado bueno. Sé que me ha tocado enfrentar grandes desgracias, pero estas simplemente se borraron de mi mente, ya no tengo malos recuerdos, solo veo las maravillas del presente.

—Es una forma muy positiva de enfrentar tu situación.

—No tendría sentido amargarme por algo que no tiene solución, jamás recordaré nada, no tengo pasado pero a partir de mi presente puedo construir mi historia. Por eso quiero vivir todo lo que pueda, viajar y ver el mundo y ahora gracias a la señorita Hornet y a Hollow, tengo algo que más o menos puedo llamar familia y un lugar al cual regresar. Prefiero mantener una actitud positiva y ser paciente, algún día cuando hayan pasado algunos años, tendré un pasado construido y muchas anécdotas que contar.

Al parecer Quirrel se había emocionado hablando pues todo rastro de timidez había desaparecido, incluso había elevado un poco la voz. El rey pálido se quedó observándolo en silencio bastante interesado en él. En cuanto la cochinilla se dio cuenta de esto volvió su temor y guardó silencio bebiendo un poco de té.

—Has despertado mi interés y mi admiración —dijo el Wyrm finalmente—. Ahora tengo claro por qué Monomon te eligió como su aprendiz. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Dime... ¿Te casarías con Hornet?

—Pffffffttt —Quirrel terminó escupiendo el té que tenía en la boca de la sorpresa—. ¿¡Que!?

—Sí, es verdad, las cochinillas no son la especie más respetada ni admirada —dijo el Wyrm más para sí mismo que para el insecto—. Bueno, muchos dijeron que un pequeño gusano tampoco podría gobernar y miren donde llegué. Es cierto que mi aparente debilidad me trajo problemas con algunas tribus como la de las mantis, pero aun así logré prevalecer.

—¿De-de-de que habla? —Dijo nerviosamente— ¿A qué se refiere con gobernar?

—Oh cierto, no estás enterado. Mi estancia en este mundo tiene un único propósito, levantar nuevamente Hallownest y llevarlo a su gloria de antaño. Pero para ello hace falta un gobernante digno, alguien que pueda heredar mi legado y Hornet, siendo mi única descendiente en condiciones de tomar el poder, debe ser la futura reina. Sin embargo es tan impetuosa, impaciente, salvaje y bruta que temo no pueda dar el ancho del cargo. Pero con un compañero tranquilo, sensato, paciente e inteligente como tú podría llegar a ser una buena líder.

—Que-que-yo- rey-no- eso...

—Por la forma afectuosa en que Hornet habla de ti, no creo le desagrade la idea de hacerte su compañero, podrían ser una buena pareja. —Este comentario hizo que a Quirrel se le subieran los colores a la cara—. Sí, parece un buen plan, ahora solo falta que Hornet acepte su destino como reina, un momento... ¡Cierto! La vidente dijo que un lazo de amor podría motivarla a aceptar el poder, seguro que si tú se lo pides dirá que sí ¿Se lo podrías preguntar?

—¿¡Que!?

Justo en ese instante, forma muy oportuna (O quizás inoportuna), los dos hermanos entraron en casa luego de una fructífera cacería.

—¡Volvimos! ¡Miren todo lo que trajimos! Esta noche tendremos un festín —Hornet parecía contenta mostrando las presas recién capturadas, de pronto se fijó en que su amigo actuaba algo raro—. ¿Quirrel pasó algo? Te ves nervioso.

En efecto, la cochinilla estaba con los nervios crispados, podía sentir la mirada del rey en su espalda instándolo a que le pidiera a la chica ser reina. Sin embargo, el sentido común y el respeto que tenía por su amiga le impedían formular aquella petición, pero por otro lado la devoción que tenía hacia el rey lo obligaba a obedecer sus deseos.

El pobre no pudiendo decidir entre el uno y la otra, se hizo una bola y no dijo nada.

—¿Quirrel? —La chica se acercó a la bola y la movió sin obtener reacción alguna—. ¡Quirrel!

—Supongo que me excedí un poco con él, no debí presionarlo tanto y de forma tan repentina, —dijo el rey pálido.

—¿Qué le dijiste viejo? —Pregunto Hornet de forma acusadora.

—Nada... Demasiado grave.

—¡Viejo!

Como repuesta el fantasma de esfumó en el aire con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **Cuando hasta tu papá te shipea con tu mejor amigo (Aunque en esta ocasión no por las razones apropiadas).**

 **Por fin volvió Quirrel, como ven es el único que respeta al rey pálido, aunque al viejo gusano le sentará bien tener al menos un aliado con esa familia que tiene. Y para los que lo preguntan, todavía falta para que aparezca Grimm, aunque no demasiado.**

 **Sigo agradeciendo los comentarios y las lecturas, me mantienen motivada, de hecho fue tanto que este capítulo lo terminé de escribir justo al día siguiente de publicar el anterior, es solo que me aguanté un poco antes de subirlo porque pensé que publicar demasiado seguido no sería bueno. En fin, Nos leemos. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

—Vaya, tu casa es muy bonita Hornet, te felicito —Dijo Quirrel a su amiga observando su hogar en Bocasucia—. Aunque que estos muebles se me hacen familiares.

—Ah sí, los recibí como pago por un trabajo que hice en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas ¿Te gustan?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —La cochinilla pasó su mano sobre la mesa central de la casa—. Has logrado armar un hogar bastante bonito en este pueblo ¿Qué tal es tu relación con los vecinos?

—Diría que bastante buena, aunque algunos me agradan más que otros. Iselda es con quien mejor me llevo, es muy amable y tiene bastantes historias interesante, parece que cuando era más joven viajó mucho, aunque luego de casarse optó por una vida más hogareña. Su esposo también es muy buena persona, pero no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, así que no es muy común que lo vea. Elderbug también es agradable, lo único malo es que cuando le da por hablar no hay quien lo calle.

—¿Y quién no te agrada mucho?

—Sly, el dueño de la tienda que está frente a la banca del camino. Esa mosca pareciera que tiene Geo en lugar de cerebro, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dinero, le pone a todo unos precios exorbitantes y es tan miserable... El otro que no me agrada... Más bien lo detesto es Zote. Ese maldito bicho cabeza hueca que se cree un gran caballero cuando es menos que un gusano.

—¡Oye! —Dijo el rey pálido apareciendo en medio de la nada y mirándola con enfado.

Hornet miró a su padre algunos momentos, entonces se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro.

—No me retracto de mis palabras.

—Mocosa insolente...

Quirrel miró la escena con aquella mezcla de incomodidad y diversión que siempre lo embargaba cada vez que empezaba una de sus peleas familiares.

Quirrel estaba orgulloso de Hornet. La joven había mejorado un montón en sus habilidades de socialización, ya era poco lo que quedaba de aquella muchacha agresiva, solitaria y desconfiada que había conocido hacía un tiempo atrás, ahora era más tranquila y se la veía más feliz, al parecer salir de viaje y dejarla al cuidado de Hollow había sido una buena idea. Ahora quizás un buen objetivo sería tratar de que Hornet y Hollow se reconciliaran con su padre, aunque esta meta sería bastante más complicada.

—Hornet, digo... Señorita Hornet —Cuando el rey pálido estaba presente, Quirrel no podía evitar tratar a la chica con más formalidad de la habitual.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme señorita? Hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido ese trato ¿O me dirás que mi viejo te obligó a tomar distancia conmigo?

En realidad era lo contrario, pero Quirrel no podía decirle que su padre los quería juntos, principalmente porque sus motivos eran bastante egoístas y no tenían nada que ver con desear su felicidad. Por eso prefirió desviar el tema sutilmente.

—¿Qué tal si salimos y me muestras el pueblo? Quizás puedas ayudarme a elegir una casa para mí.

—¿Y para qué quieres una casa? Pensé que vivirías conmigo, tengo mucho espacio, no te preocupes, no molestarás. —Esos comentarios le causaron escalofríos a la cochinilla.

—¿De verdad? Que amable —Miró alrededor buscando una excusa para negar el ofrecimiento—. Pero solo tienes una cama.

—Oh, cierto. Aunque para ti eso nunca fue problema, solo te enrollabas en cualquier lado y te dormías, daba lo mismo si era el suelo o una roca. Pero si quieres usar una cama la mía es grande, puedes compartirla conmigo y con Hollow.

—No... No hace falta... Estaré bien —Quirrel estaba cada vez más nervioso, mientras que el rey trataba de contener la risa ante la situación. Finalmente la cochinilla suspiró derrotada—. Salgamos un rato, necesito algo de aire.

Fuera de la casa encontraron a Hollow observando atentamente otra vivienda que se encontraba junto a la ciervoestación, el pequeño estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando lo llamaron, solo reaccionó cuando su hermana le tocó el hombro.

—¡...! —Hollow se sorprendió ante el toque de su hermana.

—Perdón por asustarte pero no respondías ¿Qué pasa?

—... —Señaló la casa que estaba observando.

—¿Tenemos vecina nueva? Qué bien, me pregunto qué clase de persona será, por lo que veo es bastante limpia.

En efecto, la casa que mostraba Hollow, antiguamente estaba sucia y descuidada, aunque no ruinosa como el resto, parecía que había sido usada recientemente y luego la habían abandonado. Hornet se había atrevido a pensar que su dueña simplemente había salido de viaje y que en algún momento volvería, al parecer tenía razón.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y de su interior salió una escarabajo rechoncha, de grandes mandíbulas y mirada tímida. La joven alzó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que habían tres seres de pie frente a su hogar, sus ojos recorrieron aquellos rostros de uno en uno hasta que se detuvo en uno de ellos, le dirigió una radiante mirada de alegría y caminó hasta él de forma solemne ignorando a los otros dos individuos.

—Quirrel, caballero azul...

—Ho-hola Bretta —El insecto parecía algo nervioso ante la presencia de la recién llegada, entonces miró a Hornet de modo suplicante pero esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Donde la he visto antes... No puedo recordarlo —se decía la chica, entonces su hermano se acercó a ella y le indicó un par de cosas— ¡Sí, eso es! ¡En el sueño de Zote! ¿Entonces esta chica es Bretta? Jo, es bastante tierna y... Rellenita ¿De verdad se fue de viaje sola? ¿Cómo no se la comieron?

La guerrera caminó hasta ellos y se acercó a saludar amistosamente.

—¡Hornet! Te-te presento a Bretta. Bretta, ella es Hornet, la amiga de la que te hablé.

La abierta y cálida actitud de Hornet contrastó bastante con la mirada gélida que le dedicó la escarabajo, casi parecía que la temperatura del ambiente había bajado un par de grados.

—Así que... Esa amistad de la que tanto me hablabas era una chica... Esta chica.

Era tal la agresividad que había en los ojos de Bretta que Hornet sintió la tentación de sacar su aguijón para defenderse, pero no podía hacerlo, su "oponente" estaba desarmada. Lamentablemente a la guerrera aún le faltaba mucho por conocer sobre las emociones y actitudes de las personas, para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a arreglarlo todo con peleas una batalla de voluntad y sutilezas era algo muy complejo.

—Sí, esta chica, ella me ha ayudado bastante, incluso me estoy quedando en su casa.

Esta declaración fue como un balde de agua fría para la insecto.

—Oh, vaya eso es... —De pronto recuperándose de su impresión, tomó una actitud más segura—. De verdad parecen buenos amigos, muy buenos **amigos**. Seguro han compartido buenos momentos, aunque con Quirrel también hemos pasado bastante.

—Eso es verdad —acotó la cochinilla—. Cuando iba a mitad de mi viaje me la encontré a punto de ser devorada por un ciempiés, logré salvarla y luego de eso me acompañó el resto del viaje, no fue fácil, pero viajar con un compañero tiene su gracia, fue bastante divertido y Bretta es muy agradable. Si te contara...

Bretta miró agradecida a la cochinilla y juntos comenzaron a relatarle de forma superficial algunas de las experiencias y aventuras que vivieron juntos mientras viajaban. Hornet escuchaba las historias muy interesada, aunque Hollow no tanto, de hecho el pequeño estaba tan poco entusiasmado por la charla que se retiró y se dirigió a casa de la escarabajo, si tenía que enterarse de algo prefería hacerlo de otras maneras.

Entró sin pedir permiso y caminó hasta el dormitorio de la insecto, luego sin vergüenza ni culpa alguna, tomó su diario de vida y lo observó con detenimiento. Tal como sospechaba, habían algunas entradas nuevas, de hecho bastantes, al parecer la chica había estado escribiendo toda la noche, no alcanzaría a leer todo eso en unos pocos minutos, así que decidió llevarse el cuaderno completo.

Hay que decirlo, para Hollow el término privacidad era algo absolutamente ajeno, antes ya había leído el diario de Bretta, pero como nunca nadie le dijo que era algo malo, pues continuó haciéndolo sin sentir vergüenza. La mayoría de valores y buenas costumbres que sabía las había aprendido gracias a Hornet.

Al final regresó al lado de su hermana sin que nadie notara su momentánea ausencia ni el cuaderno que llevaba oculto bajo la capa.

La tarde de ese día Hollow la pasó en casa leyendo mientras que su hermana salía, Hornet no era muy hogareña y prefería hacer cualquier cosa afuera antes que quedarse en casa, además de que ese día le había prometido a Dan que lo acompañaría a patrullar, así se ganaba unas monedas extra haciendo trabajo de guardia.

Cuando regresó a casa cerca del atardecer, se encontró con el pequeño tendido en la cama con la cabeza enterrada en el libro dormido profundamente. Aquello era bastante curioso, es cierto que a su hermano le gustaba leer un poco de vez en cuando, pero no era del tipo de insecto que lo haría por tantas horas seguidas ¿En serio era tan interesante ese libro?

Al final sin despertar a su hermano, deslizó con cuidado el cuaderno fuera de él y se dispuso ella misma a leer el escrito. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que era un texto escrito a mano, no parecía un libro que hubiera sacado de la biblioteca ¿Donde habría encontrado ese cuaderno? Pero sin importarle demasiado ese detalle y queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad empezó a leer.

La historia resultó ser un apasionante relato de aventuras salpicado con retazos de un romance que no llegaba a consumarse. Hornet se sintió transportada a otro mundo, cada detalle estaba relatado con tal cuidado que con la suficiente imaginación, uno podía llegar a sentirse inmerso en el lugar, las bestias contra las que se enfrentaban los protagonistas eran terroríficas, los parajes que visitaban fantásticos y sobre todo, la historia de amor que se narraba estaba contada con tal mimo que a Hornet se le estremecía el corazón y anhelaba con todo su ser que la pareja principal terminara junta.

Al final, al igual que Hollow, terminó dormida con el libro en la cabeza, hasta el otro día.

Fue despertada muy temprano por su hermano que estaba aburrido, la verdad era tan de madrugada que el sol apenas estaba asomando por el horizonte. La chica se levantó adormilada y miró a su alrededor, Quirrel dormía en un rincón hecho una bola como era costumbre y el fantasma del maldito gusano no andaba por ningún lado, eso era bueno.

Se estiró un poco para reanimarse y entonces se fijó en el cuaderno que había estado leyendo el día anterior que estaba sobre la cama. Lo levantó y le dio una mirada alegre. Pero que buena historia, sin duda su escritor tenía talento, de hecho le tenía que preguntar a Hollow de donde había sacado eso y si podía contactar con el autor, definitivamente tenía que publicar esa historia tan buena.

—Oye Hollow ¿De dónde sacaste este cuaderno? La persona que escribió esta novela es un genio.

—...

—¿La autora es Bretta? ¡Wow! Esa chica tiene mucho talento, debería hacerse escritora profesional.

—...

—¿Cómo que es su diario de vida?

—...

—¿Le robaste su diario de vida? ¡Pero Hollow eso no se hace!

—¿...?

—Los diarios de vida son algo personal, son el lugar donde las personas colocan sus pensamientos y emociones más profundos, todo aquello que por una u otra razón no se atreven a contarle a nadie y no deberían ser revelados sin el consentimiento de su dueño ¡Hiciste algo muy malo Hollow!

—... —El pequeño bajó la cabeza apenado.

—Y ahora me has hecho partícipe a mí también de este crimen, rayos, yo no quería meterme en la privacidad de Bretta... Aunque por la forma en la que está escrito esto la verdad nunca pensaría que es un diario de vida, parece más una novela de aventuras... Aunque claro, lo que vivieron Bretta y Quirrel durante su viaje se sintió como una aventura, ya se me hacían algo familiares algunas de las historias de aquí, pero Bretta las cuenta con más detalle y de forma más emocionante, sobre todo porque... ¡Un momento! ¿La doncella? ¿El caballero azul? ¡Por Wyrm! ¡A Bretta le gusta Quirrel! Y Quirrel... ¿Le gustará también Bretta?

Le dio un vistazo a la pelota que era su compañero de cuarto y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto triste ¿Sería por eso que desde que había vuelto trataba de poner distancia entre ellos? ¿Por eso ahora le decía señorita Hornet en lugar de solo Hornet y de pronto tenía la idea de vivir en otra casa? ¿Su querido amigo se alejaría hasta abandonarla por completo? Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos, Quirrel era libre, si quería irse podía hacerlo, ella no tenía derecho a detenerlo, de momento sus prioridades debían ser otras.

—Hollow, tenemos que devolver este diario, no es correcto que lo tengamos con nosotros.

—¿...?

—Pues devuélvelo de la misma forma en que lo sacaste, fuiste bastante sigiloso para meterte en casa de Bretta y robar esto, seguro podrás regresarlo sin que lo note, —dijo mientras salía de su casa seguida por su hermanito.

—...

—Pues entonces espera a que salga de casa tal como lo hiciste cuando te llevaste el diario, en algún momento saldrá a comprar algo o qué se yo —dijo deteniéndose frente a la casa de Bretta.

De pronto un grito cortó el aire.

—¡Mi diario! ¡No está! ¡Debo encontrarlo!

El grito provino de la casa de Bretta, de donde luego comenzó a oírse el alboroto de cosas siendo removidas y tiradas por todas partes. Esto asustó un poco a los hermanos que se miraron preocupados, La escarabajo sonaba muy preocupada ¿Quizás el diario era más importante de lo que creían?

—Bueno Hollow... Ve y devuelve el diario, toca la puerta, dale el cuaderno y pide disculpas.

—... —El pequeño negó efusivamente luciendo muy asustado.

—¿Quieres que lo devuelva yo? ¡Tú lo sacaste! ¡No me vengas con que tienes miedo! ¡Por favor Hollow! ¡Has peleado contra toda clase de bichos! Mataste a Nosk, venciste a los señores Mantis, luchaste contra una diosa todo poderosa ¿Y te da miedo hablar con tu vecina?

—... —La miró de forma acusadora.

—A mí no me da miedo, es que fuiste tú quien causó este problema y por eso tienes que arreglarlo tú.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándola.

—Ggg... Está bien, quizás si me incomoda un poco hablar con ella pero... La verdad Hollow, somos un desastre ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—...

—¿Una distracción? Es un buen plan, así devolveríamos el diario cuando no estuviera atenta pero... ¿Que podríamos usar para distraer a Bretta?

Unos momentos después, Quirrel aún hecho bola estaba puesto al frente de la puerta de la escarabajo y los chicos observaban escondidos desde una "distancia segura". Entonces Hollow tomó una piedra y la arrojó contra la puerta de Bretta, el sonido del golpe hizo que la insecto fuera a abrir.

Fue bastante sorprendente para la chica toparse con aquella pelota afuera de su casa y la vez una maravilloso. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, golpeó la bola provocando que esta se estremeciera y luego se desenrollara. Quirrel algo molesto por haber sido despertado miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a alguno de los dos hermanos, o incluso al rey pálido, pero en su lugar se encontró con la candorosa mirada de la escarabajo.

—¿Bretta? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Luego miró a su alrededor— O más bien ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

—No sabría cómo responder a eso —dijo la escarabajo con sencillez—. Yo me encontraba buscando algo en mi casa cuando sentí un golpe en mi puerta y salía ver, entonces te encontré aquí.

—Qué raro. —El explorador parecía muy contrariado.

—Quizás... No te acostumbrabas a dormir en casa de tu **amiga** y sin darte cuenta rodaste hasta mí... Digo, hasta aquí.

—Nunca he tenido problemas de sonambulismo —Quirrel se puso de pie y se rascó detrás de la cabeza— Creo que debería regresar a mi casa... Digo a casa de Hornet.

—¡No lo hagas! —Gritó de pronto Bretta tomando a la cochinilla del brazo—. Digo... Ya que estás aquí... ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? Como en los viejos tiempos, ven entra.

No hubo forma de que Quirrel rechazara la invitación pues la insecto prácticamente lo arrastró dentro de su casa, sin embargo antes de desaparecer en el interior de la vivienda, alcanzó a vislumbrar dos pares de cuernos que se asomaban por la esquina de una casa, ante esta vista la cochinilla entrecerró los ojos sabiendo a quién debía culpar de este extraño despertar y de su desayuno forzado con la vecina.

Dentro de su casa Bretta se afanó por atender lo mejor posible a su vecino, quien sumamente incómodo miraba a su alrededor buscando cualquier excusa para poder irse rápido. En cierto momento mientras la escarabajo buscaba ciertas hierbas especiales para preparar té, Quirrel vio por el rabillo del ojo como Hornet y Hollow se escabullían dentro de la casa y se dirigían al dormitorio. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir tras ese par y encararlos, pero no quería que eso le trajera problemas con Bretta, trató de disimular lo que más pudo su molestia, mientras tanto, una taza de té y algunos bocadillos fueron puestos frente suyo.

—E-espero que te guste —dijo la insecto dedicándole aquella mirada de cachorro que tanto incomodaba a Quirrel.

—Gra-gracias, no debiste molestarte.

—No es problema.

Luego de eso la cochinilla guardó silencio tomando su bebida y comiendo tímidamente. Por su parte, Bretta lo observaba embelesada armando mil fantasías en su mente enamorada. Definitivamente Quirrel era todo lo que siempre había deseado en un compañero, era cálido y comunicativo, a diferencia de su salvador blanco, además de ser humilde y muy listo, al contrario de su príncipe gris. El caballero azul, como lo había apodado era el tipo de persona que podía sacar lo mejor de ella, gracias a él había recuperado mucha confianza en sí misma, era capaz de elevar su voz y expresar sus pensamientos, ya no se quedaba quieta en silencio escuchando lo que los demás decían, ahora era capaz de tomar acción y luchar por lo que deseaba.

En parte gracias a esta confianza e ímpetu de lucha inculcada por Quirrel, Bretta había tomado una actitud más agresiva en lo que respectaba a conquistar el corazón de su amado, ya había visto a Hornet como una posible competidora y no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a su compañero, esta vez era el verdadero, su ser destinado.

—¿Te gustaron las hierbas que elegí? Recordé que eran tus favoritas y me aseguré de conseguirlas, quería que la próxima vez que desayunáramos juntos las tomaras.

—Oh, pues muchas gracias, eres bastante considerada.

—Y... Los panecillos crujidores los hice yo misma... Siempre quise que los probaras...

—Están deliciosos cocinas muy bien. Gracias.

—La verdad es que soy yo quien debería darte las gracias, si no me hubieras rescatado aquella vez en esa cueva ahora yo ni siquiera estaría viva.

—No fue nada... En serio, haría lo mismo por cualquiera.

—Quizás pero tú no solo me salvaste, además me llevaste contigo, me hiciste tú amiga, compartimos muchas cosas juntos... Muchísimas... ¿Sabes? Durante nuestro viaje yo... Sentí una conexión especial contigo, fue algo... Mágico.

—¿De verdad? Qué curioso. Oye, estos panecillos están muy buenos, deberías darme la receta —dijo la cochinilla tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlos para ti cuando quieras —respondió Bretta dulcemente.

Mientras tanto, Hornet y Hollow ya había devuelto el cuaderno y habían salido del dormitorio, pero por alguna razón la muchacha se sintió algo angustiada al escuchar los coqueteos de la escarabajo y se quedó escondida detrás de un mueble escuchando, a pesar de los silenciosos ruegos de su hermano porque se fueran rápido.

—La verdad me gustaría aprender a hacer estos panecillos por mí mismo —dijo Quirrel tomando uno de los bocadillos—. Me gusta cocinar, además, así podría prepararlos para Hornet y Hollow, seguro les encantarán.

Un cierto destello de molestia apareció en la mirada de Bretta ante la mención de la guerrera, pero retomó rápidamente una actitud cálida y amable.

—Sabes Quirrel, yo me preguntaba ¿Por qué vives con Hornet?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la misma pregunta ¿Acaso era tan raro que viviera con ella? Muchas especies de insectos vivían en grupos familiares grandes, de hecho esa era una costumbre de las cochinillas, costumbre que también compartían con las cucarachas. Era más raro que Hornet quisiera vivir con otros, muchas de las arañas optaban por vidas solitarias.

—No me gusta vivir solo —contestó la cochinilla con sencillez, no pretendía darle más explicaciones a su vecina.

—Ya veo... ¿Entonces es solo por eso? —Bretta parecía algo ilusionada con su respuesta.

—Si... Creo...

—Es que... Yo decía que quizás, no sea necesario que vivas con Hornet, porque si lo que buscas compañía pues...

—También veo a Hollow y a su hermana como familia. —Se apresuró a contestar Quirrel antes de que Bretta pudiera completar su idea.

—¡Pero no es necesario que te quedes con ellos! —Exclamó la escarabajo elevando la voz, aunque luego de darse cuenta de ello bajó el tono y continuó algo avergonzada—. Es que yo... Bueno... Nosotros tenemos esa conexión especial y nos llevamos bien, vivimos muchas experiencias juntos en nuestro viaje y... Pues... Nosotros también podríamos formar una familia —Bretta estaba completamente roja mientras decía esto, pero no pensaba acobardarse ahora que había empezado, por su parte Quirrel estaba entrando en pánico—. No sería difícil, las puertas de mi casa estarían abiertas para ti, tú y yo...

De pronto se escuchó un golpe en las cercanías, ambos insectos se voltearon a mirar y encontraron a Hornet con los brazos extendidos en un intento fallido por sujetar un jarrón que se le había caído, junto a ella estaba su hermano quien tenía las manos en la cabeza y miraba la escena con horror. Un profundo silencio invadió la casa mientras todos se veían sin saber que hacer. Pero finalmente la primera en reaccionar fue Bretta.

—Que-que ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Me-me espiaban? ¿Vieron todo?

—Eh, yo-yo- lo siento yo- no —Hornet estaba muy nerviosa como para hilar una idea.

—¿Viste todo? ¿Nuestro momento íntimo? ¡Qué vergüenza! —Bretta se tapó la cara avergonzada.

—¡Espera! Eso no... ¡No es lo que crees! Yo... Nosotros...

—Ahora te vas a burlar de mí... Como todos... —La escarabajo la miró con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

Y justo en ese instante, quebrando la incómoda situación, el fantasma del rey blanco se presentó en la sala justo delante de Bretta, la miró de forma amenazante y entonces, irguiéndose en toda su extensión y haciendo uso de su imponente presencia de ser superior gritó:

—¡Bu!

Quizás fue por el estrés de la situación, o por el susto que le provocó el fantasma, pero Bretta se desmayó. Quirrel logró sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso y se golpeara, entonces gentilmente la depositó en el suelo, luego, entre confundido y molesto se dirigió hacia los hermanos, quienes habían caído de rodillas por el alivio que sentían.

—De la que nos salvamos Hollow.

—...— Se tiró al piso con rostro agotado.

—Tampoco exageres.

—Ejem... Ejem...—El rey pálido llamó la atención de los chicos con una ligera tos, estos lo miraron fastidiados.

—¡Está bien! Gracias por sacarnos de este lío —dijo la chica a regañadientes volteando la mirada.

—Pues ahora díganme quién me va a sacar a mí del lío en el que estoy metido yo —dijo Quirrel muy enojado aunque manteniendo la calma— ¡Exijo una explicación!

Los chicos se encogieron en su sitio, temerosos de la reacción de su amigo, jamás lo habían visto tan enfadado.

Bretta no despertó de su desmayo hasta un rato después. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en su cama y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, tenía vagos recuerdos de haber estado desayunando con Quirrel y de que ambos se estaban declarando su amor y planeaban formar una familia (parte de sus recuerdos eran ciertos, pero otra parte eran las fantasías que había soñado que mezclaba con la realidad).

Miró a ambos lados y en un costado de su cama se encontró con su caballero azul, sentado junto a ella y mirándola con preocupación.

—¡Despertaste! ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó la cochinilla.

—Sí... Yo... ¿Qué pasó?

—Eh... Pues... —Quirrel trató de recordar la historia que habían decidido que le contarían—. Estabas limpiando tu casa mientras buscabas tu diario de vida que se había extraviado, cuando pisaste un jarrón y te caíste golpeándote la cabeza... Sentí el alboroto desde afuera y entré a verte, por fortuna no te pasó nada y estás bien.

—Oh... Vaya... Gracias... Creo que me has salvado otra vez —Bretta miró a su amado con esos ojos de cachorro que lo ponían tan nervioso, este tragó saliva tratando de calmarse.

—Bueno... Además de eso había otra cosa que quería decirte... Bueno, no yo, en realidad otras personas, pasen.

Quirrel les hizo una señal a los hermanos que estaban fuera del dormitorio esperando. Estos entrando con rostros de culpa en cuanto estuvieron a la vista de Bretta bajaron la cabeza mientras Hornet se disculpaba.

—¡Lo sentimos! Hollow tomó tu diario de vida sin permiso, por eso no lo encontrabas. Ya lo regañé por eso, pero me disculpo por las molestias causadas y por no devolverlo antes.

—Oh... Ya veo —Bretta se tapó la mitad de la cara con timidez meditando las palabras de su vecina, miró su velador y ahí encontró el cuaderno, en el mismo lugar donde siempre debió estar, entonces posó su vista en los hermanos y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

—U-u-ustedes... ¿Lo leyeron?

—¡No! —Gritó Hornet mientras que Hollow negaba con la cabeza—. Digo, no leímos más de la primera entrada, donde no habían cosas importantes, en cuanto vi a Hollow leyendo lo regañé y ya no vimos más —Hornet se sentía un poco culpable de mentir, pero no quería admitir lo que sabía.

—Ya veo... Bueno... Gracias por devolver el diario.

Hornet miró a Bretta sorprendida, pensaba que se enojaría más con ella, pero la escarabajo era tan dulce y tranquila que eso era algo impensable. Aunque la presencia de Quirrel junto a ella también ayudaba bastante a mantener el buen humor de la chica, pues esta básicamente los estaba ignorando para dedicar toda su atención a su amado.

Hornet suspiró con cansancio y optó por despedirse y darle sus buenos deseos a su vecina para luego retirarse.

La guerrera caminó por las calles, seguida de su hermano hasta que llegó al famoso banco en medio del camino, avanzó hasta él y se sentó a descansar. Pero qué día tan estresante había sido ese y ni siquiera era mediodía. Hollow se colocó junto a ella y la miró de forma lastimera, como pidiendo disculpas.

—Está bien, te perdono. No puedo enojarme demasiado rato contigo, no sé cómo lo haces para ser tan desesperante y al mismo tiempo adorable.

Este comentario le sacó una leve sonrisa al pequeño, pero esta se esfumó en cuanto vio aparecer al explorador quien se dirigía a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Este sin decir palabra se sentó junto a Hornet, se tomó algunos minutos para ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar.

—Estoy muy enojado con ustedes, no puedo creer que hicieran semejante escándalo por algo tan simple como pedirle disculpas a la vecina y sobre todo que me involucraran a mí que no tenía nada que ver con este asunto, eso fue muy desconsiderado de su parte.

Hollow y Hornet estaban con la mirada gacha escuchando el sermón.

—Ah, y por supuesto ustedes no fueron los únicos culpables de todo esto. Si cierto fantasma hubiera puesto freno a este asunto nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastantes problemas. Puedes fingir que no estás aquí pero sé que me oyes —La verdad el rey pálido si escuchó la acusación de Quirrel pero simplemente optó por no manifestarse—. Y que sepan que no me creo eso de que no leyeron el diario de Bretta, apuesto a que lo leyeron entero ¡Eso es violación de la privacidad y es algo muy malo! ¡Si me vuelvo a enterar que hacen algo así no les cocinaré más estofado especial!

Hornet lo miró de forma tan triste que a la cochinilla se le ablandó el corazón.

—Bueno, espero que lo hayan entendido.

Luego de ese sermón nadie habló durante un rato, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sobre todo Hornet que analizaba la situación con algo de pena. Nunca había visto a Quirrel tan enojado ¿Sería esta pelea el motivo final para que Quirrel se alejara de ella y se fuera de su casa? Ya había estado tratando de poner distancia. Quizás sí quería irse con Bretta, pero no se decidía por estar algo inseguro sobre los sentimientos de la escarabajo, al menos ella había relatado su historia de amor como un romance no consumado, donde ambos parecían mostrar sentimientos por el otro pero nunca concretaban nada.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en eso, no quería que Quirrel se fuera, era su familia, sin embargo si él ya no quería estar con ella, no podía retenerlo. No lo retuvo cuando se fue de viaje y no lo haría ahora. Por eso, decidió ser franca y directa, como siempre.

—Quirrel...

—¿Si? —Se sintió algo preocupado al escuchar el tono de voz de Hornet.

—Bretta está enamorada de ti y quiere estar a tu lado.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Esto era una sorpresa.

—Tendría que ser un tonto para no darme cuenta, la forma en que me mira, los gestos que tiene conmigo... Pero yo no quiero estar con ella, en realidad con nadie, no quiero tener una relación de pareja, romance o lo que sea.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes... Aceptar que perdí la memoria y mi pasado no fue fácil, me tomó bastante tiempo y aun así... A veces me pregunto si... ¿No habré tenido a alguien en mi pasado? ¿Una amante? ¿Novia? ¿Algo? ¿Y si volviera? Al menos esa inseguridad no la he superado todavía y por eso no quiero comprometerme con nadie, tampoco siento que lo necesite, además no es obligación estar con alguien ni tampoco es necesario para ser feliz. Esto se lo he dicho a Bretta montones de veces pero parece que no lo entiende.

—Ya veo... —Hornet parecía pensativa— ¿Y no vas a tener pareja nunca?

—No lo sé, solo sé que ahora no quiero una, estoy bien solo. No me siento preparado aún para iniciar una relación.

Hornet lo miró y entonces sonrió.

—Me parece bien, yo tampoco estoy preparada para dejarte ir todavía.

—¿Que supone que significa eso?

Como respuesta la chica simplemente rió de forma traviesa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

* * *

 **El capítulo me quedó muy largo, no me gusta cuando pasa eso :/**

 **Bien, traté de evitarlo pero simplemente no pude, en cada historia que hago, de forma inevitable siempre termino metiendo un triangulo amoroso en alguna parte, ya sea entre personajes principales o segundarios, si hago una hisotria, fijo que en algún lado aparecerá n triángulo, aunque este no estuviera planeado. En realidad este no es un fic de romance, así que tampoco vamos a profundizar mucho en eso y los protagonistas son adultos, así que olvídense de los malentendidos y las peleas tontas de adolescentes (Al menos siempre trato de respetar la edad psicológica de los personajes). Y si todo va bien, en el próximo capítulo debería aparecer Grimm, a ver como me sale.**


	14. Chapter 14

—Gyaaarrrgg, Gyraaaargg.

Unos extraños gruñidos resonaban en las lejanías, pero eran unos ruidos inusuales, muy distintos de cualquier cosa que Hornet hubiera escuchado antes.

—Gyaaaarggg, gyaaaarggg.

Los gruñidos sonaban cada vez más cerca, casi parecía que la criatura causante estaba encima de ella. Se revolvió en su cama no queriendo levantarse y aún creyendo que todo era un sueño.

—GYAAAARGG, GYYARRRG.

Esta vez los rugidos de la criatura sonaron más fuertes e insistentes que nunca, entonces la muchacha se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos, para luego desear no haberlo hecho.

Frente a ella había un horrible monstruo, este tenía el cuerpo negro, cubierto de pelo corto, no parecía tener caparazón como un insecto normal, además tenía un par de alas membranosas unidas a unas extremidades con garras, sobre su cabeza en lugar de haber un par de antenas habían unas extrañas formaciones cartilaginosas triangulares. Pero lo más aterrador de aquella criatura eran sus amenazantes ojos rojos, tan intensos y tan voraces que parecía comerla con la mirada. Hornet tenía al frente a la peor de sus pesadillas.

—¡MURICELAGOOOOOOOOOO! —Fue el grito que dio la chica.

Hornet sin dejar de gritar corrió hasta donde estaba su aguja y se atrincheró en una esquina de su casa, mientras comenzaba a llorar de miedo. La criatura voladora ladeó la cabeza confundida por la conducta de la chica y se acercó a ella, pero la guerrera en su estado de terror, simplemente reaccionó instintivamente y le arrojó su arma.

El objeto le hubiera atravesado el corazón al pequeño murciélago de no ser por Hollow, que en el momento justo apareció y se arrojó contra el mamífero salvándolo del proyectil. Enseguida entró Quirrel a la casa alertado por el alboroto y se encontró con Hornet llorando en una esquina asustada y a Hollow abrazando una cosa rara.

—¿Que pasa aquí?

Como resultado a su pregunta, Hornet comenzó a balbucear un montón de cosas inentendibles, mientras que su hermanito hacía una complicada mímica imposible de descifrar para la cochinilla. Finalmente exasperado, optó por ir a consolar a la chica, al fin al cabo la cosa rara se veía inofensiva, sobre todo por la forma en la que se abrazaba a Hollow.

El pequeño preocupado por su pariente, quiso acercarse a ella, pero al hacerlo, el pequeño murciélago que no se separaba de su lado también lo hacía, por supuesto mientras más cerca estaba la bestia, Hornet más aterrada estaba. Finalmente el fantasma del rey pálido apareció de la nada, se interpuso entre los hermanos y miró a su hijo con reproche.

—Hollow, aléjate ahora.

—... —Señaló a su hermana que estaba asustada en una esquina.

—Dije que te alejes.

—¡...! —Señaló a Hornet con más ímpetu y casi con rabia.

—¿¡Qué no te das cuenta de que lo que la tiene así es esa alimaña que llevas contigo!?

Miró a su hermana quien estaba aferrada a los brazos de Quirrel llorando mientras este trataba de calmarla, la pobre temblaba en su sitio como si muriera de frío, pero era el terror que tenía cada fibra de su ser tensa. Suspiró con tristeza y se alejó lo más que pudo de Hornet sin salir de la casa. El rey pálido lo siguió de cerca y cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente comenzó a interrogar al pequeño.

—Esa alimaña que traes contigo ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—...

—¿Cómo que eres su madre?

—Gyaaaargg, gyarrrggg, mami, gyaaaarg —Gruñó la criaturita confirmando las palabras del pequeño.

—Pero, pero —el rey pálido parecía contrariado—. Sé que no tienes género. Exceptuando a Hornet, ninguno de ustedes lo tiene, pero hasta donde sabía tú te identificabas con el género masculino.

—... —Asintió confirmado las palabras de su padre.

—¡Entonces no puedes ser su "madre"! Si eres macho tienes que ser padre, si eres hembra eres madre.

—¡Mami! —Ronroneó el murciélago restregándose contra Hollow.

—...

—¿Que no puedes ser su padre porque ya tiene uno? ¡Pero eso no te hace su madre! Sigues siendo un padre porque eres macho, serían dos padres criando un retoño... Esperen un momento ¡Ese no es el punto de esta discusión! ¿Por qué estás criando un retoño? ¡Y además de murciélago!

—...

—Claro, su padre te pidió que te hicieras cargo de él ¿Y tú aceptas como si nada? ¡Dónde está tu sentido común!

—...

—¿Unidos por un contrato? ¿Ritual sagrado? Mi hijo... Mi hijo se ha emparejado con un murciélago artista de circo, padre soltero y homosexual... ¡Pero qué hice para merecer esto!

—Más bien qué no hiciste para merecer esto —Le gritó Hornet desde su rincón.

—¿No que estabas muy asustada? —Siseó el rey resentido.

—Ya-ya- me siento algo mejor —contestó con un ligero nerviosismo—. E-estaré bien mientras esa cosa no se acerque a mí.

La verdad es que Hornet aún temblaba en su lugar y Quirrel hacía lo posible para no quejarse del dolor que le provocaban las manos de la chica enterradas en sus brazos, le dio un vistazo a la criatura que volaba frente a Hollow, en verdad no podía entender cómo podía tenerle tanto miedo.

A lo largo de sus viajes había escuchado algunas historias escalofriantes sobre los murciélagos, pero ahora que tenía uno al frente le parecían exageraciones ¿Cómo esa cosita tan adorable podía ser peligrosa? Era cierto que se trataba de una cría, pero su versión adulta no podía ser tan distinta ¿O sí?

Trató de levantarse de donde estaba y acercarse al mamífero para verlo mejor, pero Hornet no cedía en su agarre y lo miraba de forma suplicante.

—Po-po-por favor Quirrel... No-no te vayas.

—Tranquila Hornet no me iré lejos, estaré aquí en la casa contigo, solo voy a ver a la criatura que...

—¡No vayas!

Hornet tiró de Quirrel acomodándolo más cerca de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, en ese momento la cochinilla se percató de la tremenda fuerza física que tenía la chica. Hasta ese momento nunca se había dado cuenta de que Hornet era más fuerte que él, aunque quizás era de suponerse, las cochinillas pueden llegar a ser muy hábiles pero no poseen tanta fuerza física como muchas otras especies de insectos. Ahora esta característica le estaba trayendo algunas complicaciones, pues no podía zafarse de los brazos de su amiga, lo mejor sería tratar de calmarla.

—Eh... Hornet, cálmate, voy a estar bien, no me pasará nada.

—¡Pero los murciélagos son peligrosos!

—Ay Hornet... —Suspiró de forma cansada y miró a su alrededor—. Mira, voy a llevar mi aguijón conmigo, si me ataca podré defenderme, así que no tienes que preocuparte, estaré bien ¿Podrías soltarme ahora?

Hornet no parecía muy convencida ni dispuesta a liberarlo, aunque lo estaba meditando, pero el explorador la verdad se estaba impacientando un poco y decidió que lo mejor era apresurar las cosas.

—Quiero ir al baño...

Solo con esas palabras Hornet lo liberó y además lo empujó lejos, aparentemente luego de cierto encuentro con un escarabajo pelotero le tenía mucha aversión a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con secreciones corporales. Ya viéndose libre, Quirrel se dirigió hacia Hollow y su "hijo", no sin antes tomar su aguijón, tanto para tranquilidad de su amiga, como para protección propia, nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

El pequeño murciélago miró al extraño con interés, le dio un pequeño vistazo a Hollow quien no se veía preocupado por el acercamiento de este, tomando eso como señal, asumió que Quirrel era un amigo y voló hasta él con ganas de jugar.

La cochinilla trató de seguir al ser volador con la mirada, pero al parecer este encontraba muy divertido revolotear a su alrededor tratando de marearlo. Suspiró con pesar y caminó hasta su pequeño amigo que se encontraba junto al rey pálido.

—Bien Hollow, agradecería que ahora nos explicaras con calma de donde sacaste a ese retoño.

—Hollow ya lo explicó —Contestó el rey pálido—. Aunque claro, tú no lo puedes entender, en fin. Afuera de Bocasucia se puso un circo ambulante donde numerosos artistas llevan a cabo espectáculos, sin embargo el jefe de esa compañía no es un insecto, es un murciélago.

—¿Un murciélago e insectos trabajando juntos? Eso no me suena mucho a las historias que he escuchado de esas criaturas.

—A mí tampoco la verdad, pero en mis años de experiencia he aprendido que todo es posible. Retomando la historia, Hollow fue a ver el espectáculo de este murciélago y quedó tan encantado con su actuación que se escabulló hasta su camerino para verlo. La bestia en lugar de enfadarse por la invasión a su privacidad, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le encargó el cuidado de su hijo, le dijo que ahora estaban unidos por un contrato y que tenían que llevar a cabo un ritual sagrado o algo así, creo que ni Hollow mismo entiende el lío en el que se ha metido.

Quirrel miró al pequeño quien estaba jugando con la cría distraídamente como si fuera un amigo. Definitivamente él no entendía el concepto de madre o padre, probablemente ni siquiera podía imaginarse la magnitud y la responsabilidad que esas palabras abarcaban, aunque... ¿Cómo culparlo? Nunca tuvo una madre o un padre que se hicieran cargo de él apropiadamente, a sus ojos los padres eran solo los que te traían a la vida, tenían mucha más relevancia sus hermanos que sus progenitores.

Tomando en cuenta todo eso, era obvio que el pequeño no estaba capacitado para hacerse responsable de una cría, lo mejor sería devolverla a su padre, el cuál seguramente estaba bastante mal de la cabeza, o era muy irresponsable para encargarle su cuidado a un completo desconocido, pobre pequeño murciélago, tener semejante progenitor debía ser un infierno, pero ya no era su problema, que su parentela se hiciera cargo de él.

—Hollow, vamos a ir a la compañía de Grimm, devolverás a ese retoño, no te puedes hacer cargo de él —dijo Quirrel con firmeza.

El pequeño entrecerró los ojos mostrándose fastidiado, pero luego dirigió su vista hacia su hermana, quien estaba en su rincón escondida bajo las tapas de su cama mirándolos con miedo. Sintió algo de culpa, él sabía que Hornet le tenía pánico a los murciélagos y aun así llegó con ese pequeño a casa, en verdad había sido muy desconsiderado. Extrañaría a su "hijo", pero haría lo correcto y lo devolvería. Dirigió su vista hacia la cochinilla y asintió con resignación.

—Bien, pues tú nos guías Hollow —dijo el insecto.

—¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen sola! —Chilló Hornet sacando la cabeza de debajo de las frazadas de su cama.

—Pero Hornet, tenemos que ir al circo a devolver al bebé —contestó Quirrel con calma—. Así ya no tendrás que verlo más.

—Pero... Pero... No me quiero quedar sola... Yo...

—No estarás sola —Trató de calmarla Quirrel—. Estarás con... Eh... —Miró a su alrededor tratando de pensar el algo, hasta que se encontró con el fantasma—. Su majestad te cuidará.

—¡Que! —Gritaron padre e hija al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, el rey pálido estará contigo y te defenderá en caso de que algún murciélago quiera dañarte —continuó el insecto más seguro—. Como es un fantasma, puede luchar sin temer a morir, estarás bien con él.

—¿Pero porqué tengo que quedarme cuidando a Hornet? Ella ya es adulta. —Se quejó el rey entre dientes.

—Majestad, usted la tuvo, hágase cargo. No la cuidó cuando fue pequeña, al menos ahora haga algo por ella.

El Wyrm no tuvo nada más que reclamar y guardó silencio, mientras que Hornet, ajena a la molestia de su padre, meditaba las palabras de su amigo y tras un momento, asintió mostrando su acuerdo con la decisión, pero entonces puso un rostro preocupado.

—Pero Quirrel, tú y Hollow irán a ver al padre de ese retoño, eso muy peligroso.

—¡Estaremos bien! —Contestó la cochinilla tratando de imprimir toda la seguridad posible a sus palabras—. Me he librado de más batallas de las que podrías pensar y Hollow también es muy fuerte, si ese murciélago se pone complicado le haremos frente, tú solo quédate tranquila y descansa, nos veremos en un rato cuando todo esté solucionado.

Ambos salieron de la casa seguidos del pequeño murciélago, dejando a la muchacha a solas con su padre. Ambos se miraron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, usualmente sus conversaciones solo terminaban en peleas, Quirrel acostumbraba hacer de mediador fomentando un ambiente más cordial y ameno, pero ahora estaban solos, ninguno tenía ganas de pelear por lo que preferían no decir nada.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó en el exterior, una especie de golpe seco. Aquello podría haber sido cualquier cosa, un insecto tropezando, algo que se le cayó a alguien o una caja siendo depositada en el piso con fuerza. Normalmente Hornet ni siquiera le hubiera prestado atención a esto, pero en su estado de híper alerta por el miedo, ante aquel sonido se apresuró a esconderse debajo de sus frazadas, aunque sabía que era ridículo pretender que esos trozos de tela la protegerían de algo.

Luego de un par de minutos donde obviamente nada malo pasó, se atrevió a sacar su cabeza de debajo de sus tapas y se topó con la sorpresa de que el rey pálido estaba sentado junto a ella observando el cuarto de forma distraía. En cuanto notó que ella había salido de su escondite le puso los ojos encima observándola con severidad. Hornet se sintió fastidiada, esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a recriminarle su comportamiento con cosas como "Esa actitud no es digna de una princesa" o quizás "Un monarca no puede demostrar miedo" Por eso desvió la mirada con desprecio sin dirigirle la palabra.

Pero contrario a toda expectativa, la muchacha de pronto sintió un cálido toque en su cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta, su padre la estaba acariciando de forma reconfortante. Si hubiera antepuesto su orgullo le hubiera gritado que la dejara en paz, pues no necesitaba su compasión, pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejarse consolar, pues por alguna razón, esa simple caricia la hacía sentir mejor.

En las afueras de Bocasucia, Quirrel y Hollow ya habían alcanzado la entrada del circo, pero aún no se habían animado a entrar, principalmente porque Quirrel parecía demasiado impresionado por las tiendas del circo. Cada una de estas tenía un portal hecho de material sólido, que contaba con una puerta y dos ventanas, las cuales estaban puestas de tal forma que parecían rostros aterrorizados. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del insecto, Elderbug no exageraba cuando decía que ese circo tenía un aspecto siniestro.

Finalmente fue Hollow quien tomó la iniciativa y entró primero a la tienda, a su amigo no le quedó más que seguirlo.

Dentro del lugar pudo ver a numerosos insectos, casi todos portaban unas curiosas máscaras blancas con un par de líneas saliendo de los ojos, que en parte le recordaban las facciones del pequeño murciélago que volaba con ellos ¿Sería alguna forma de demostrar su pertenencia al maestro de la compañía? Eso más que un circo comenzaba a parecerse a un culto.

De pronto una insecto captó la atención de Quirrel, ella a diferencia de los demás, llevaba solo media máscara cubriendo su rostro, era una criatura enorme, sobre todo su abdomen que era largo y ocupaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo _"¿Una reina termita? No, no es una termita, es un criatura extraña ¿Quizás una mestiza_?" pensaba la cochinilla tratando de dilucidar a qué especie pertenecía el ser que veía. Movido por su curiosidad innata se acercó a hablarle, su pequeño compañero lo siguió de cerca y fue el primero en ser notado por la criatura.

—Vaya, el pequeño ha regresado ¿Ya has cumplido con el encargo del maestro? ¿O quizás has venido a visitarme y me has traído un regalo? ¿Quizás el tierno bocadillo que camina a tu lado?

Quirrel inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y posó sus manos en su aguijón, listo para cualquier posible ataque. Estaba consciente de que para muchas especies de insectos, las cochinillas eran un bocadillo muy apetecible, en parte por eso se esforzó tanto en aprender el arte del aguijón.

—Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando —dijo la insecto con una risa burlona—. Mi nombre es Divine, mucho gusto y bienvenido a la compañía de Grimm ¿Te gusta el circo? Si te apetece unirte eres bienvenido, siempre estamos buscando nuevos reclutas que deseen vender sus almas.

Quirrel no contestó y se limitó a fruncir el ceño, reacción que hizo a Divine reír aún más.

—Era broma, jajaja. Tú debes ser amigo de este pequeño —dijo observando a Hollow—. Si eres aliado del elegido del maestro entonces eres más que bienvenido, —le dirigió un vistazo fugaz al pequeño murciélago que revoloteaba alegremente alrededor—. Aún no parece haber absorbido la flama ¿O vienen por otra cosa? Si quieren hablar con el maestro pasen detrás de esa cortina —Señaló una puerta cubierta de tela que estaba detrás de ella—. Y si algún día quieres pasar a dejarme un regalo encantada lo recibiré, puedo oler algo muy sabroso en ti, no sé qué es pero me encanta.

Luego de esa perturbadora conversación, ambos cruzaron la puerta hasta una habitación grande que era nada menos que el salón principal del circo, en cuyo centro había un insecto robusto que usaba la misma máscara que parecían llevar todos los insectos que servían en el lugar, además de unos ropajes bastante estrafalarios, muy distintos de las túnicas de culto de los otros. Este insecto se encontraba tocando una triste melodía en el acordeón, parecía muy ensimismado en su tarea, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlos cuando se acercaron a él, se limitó a decir con voz apagada.

—Vean al maestro, está al fondo.

Parecía que no obtendrían otra reacción de parte de él, por lo que se limitaron a seguir sus instrucciones y caminaron hasta el fondo donde se toparon con otra puerta que sin duda llevaba a los camarines.

La última habitación que era la que estaba más al fondo, resultó ser el despacho privado de Grimm. Quirrel tocó la puerta con educación, pero a Hollow le importó un bledo la educación y abrió sin pedir permiso entrando. " _Bueno, quizás estos dos ya tienen confianza y no necesitan formalidades_ " pensó Quirrel algo alarmado por los modales del pequeño.

Cuando la cochinilla entró, sufrió una gran impresión, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras sentía sus extremidades congelarse. Frente a él se encontraba Grimm, el maestro de la compañía, padre del retoño y criatura legendaria conocida como murciélago.

Quirrel observó mudo al ser que tenía al frente, ahora ya entendía por qué Hornet temía tanto a estas bestias, este ser era terrorífico. Era extremadamente alto, sus alas membranosas colgaban de su cuerpo asemejando una capa que mantenía oculto su cuerpo y sus garras, las facciones de su rostro eran extremadamente parecidas al retoño que llevaban consigo, por lo que no era difícil suponer que se trataba de su padre, sin embargo había una diferencia fundamental entre ellos, sus ojos. La mirada del pequeño estaba repleta de inocencia y diversión, era solo un niño que nada sabía del mundo y se dejaba llevar por las decisiones de los adultos, en cambio la mirada de Grimm estaba repleta de maldad, fuerza y voracidad.

Quirrel se estremeció al sentir aquellos ojos rojos clavados en él, eran los ojos de alguien acostumbrado a mandar y a ser obedecido, alguien que jamás era privado de ningún deseo y podía hacer lo que quisiera. La bestia sonrió con malicia y la cochinilla comenzó a preguntarse si al igual que Divine no pensaría que era muy apetitoso. De pronto, con un estallido de fuego, Grimm se esfumó de sus ojos para reaparecer a sus espaldas.

La cochinilla aterrorizada vio como la criatura se inclinaba hacia él con bastante gracia y elegancia sin dejar de sonreír, entonces con una voz profunda habló.

—Qué lindo de tu parte, le has conseguido un lindo juguete a nuestro retoño.

—Gyaaarggg ¡Papi! —Chilló el pequeño volando hasta su progenitor.

—Se te ve rebosante de vida y energía, más aún carente de la flama escarlata, el ritual aún debe ser realizado y para ello el fuego de las pesadillas es necesario. Pues bien mi amigo, grandioso es mi regocijo al tener tu presencia entre los míos, sin embargo, nuevamente formularé mi petición, busca las flamas y retorna a bailar conmigo, nuestra danza mortal hará arder el mundo y mil maravillas tocarán esta tierra marchita —Le dio énfasis a sus palabras extendiendo sus brazos y exhibiendo sus impresionantes alas.

Quirrel no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras del murciélago, no sabía a qué se refería con buscar las flamas ni qué es lo que quería lograr con ello, probablemente eran temas que había tratado en privado con Hollow, pero eso no era importante, si estaba allí era para devolver a la cría de murciélago, el problema era que a duras penas podía hablar del miedo que tenía, de verdad no entendía como Hollow podía estar tan tranquilo, no tenía muy claro si era valentía o una absoluta inconciencia del peligro.

Por su parte Grimm se mostraba muy curioso por la presencia del insecto, entonces realizando una postura dramática, nuevamente se esfumó de la vista de la cochinilla para reaparecer en otro lado y realizar una elegante reverencia mirándolo de forma maliciosa.

—Grande es mi curiosidad por los misterios que te han traído ante mi presencia, soy Grimm el maestro de esta compañía y es mi deseo conocer la identidad del desconocido que pisa mis dominios.

Quirrel tardó un poco en responder, aquella forma pomposa y rebuscada de hablar del murciélago lo confundía un poco.

—Yo-yo- Soy Quirrel, a-amigo de Hollow y...

—Oh ¿Tomarás también un papel en la realización del ritual?

—¿Ritual? ¿Qué ritual? ¿Qué es eso que ha estado hablando acerca de una flama?

—Es un ritual muy antiguo, cultivado desde la era de Graham, mi padre. La descendencia deberá devorar la flama surgida de las cenizas de un reino caído y hacerse uno con su poder, pero para ello un caballero habrá de guiar sus periplos, el poder otorgado a cambio será su pago.

—Eh... A ver... —Quirrel estaba estrujando su cerebro al máximo para entender el complicado lenguaje del mamífero—. Entonces si entendí bien... Este retoño deberá consumir fuego... O algo así y entonces obtendrá su poder, supongo que con eso podrá hacer trucos semejantes a los que usted usa —Grimm asintió como un profesor que aprueba las palabras de su estudiante—. Pero como el pequeño no puede valerse por sí mismo, alguien debe protegerlo mientras busca estas... "Flamas"

—Solo la verdad habita en tus palabras. —Contestó el maestro con parsimonia.

—Espero no le incordien mis... Palabras pero... —La cochinilla parecía algo dudosa de continuar con su idea—. ¿No le parece un poco irresponsable encargarle su hijo a un completo desconocido? Porque cualquiera podría dañarlo y...

Quirrel no pudo continuar pues un repentino gesto del murciélago lo silenció, este se acercó hasta él y dando un elegante giro mostrando todo su esplendor dijo:

—Contempla bien lo que está frente a ti. Yo soy Grimm, el maestro de esta compañía, el fuego es mi aliado, mi siervo, mi ser. Mi fuego todo puede consumir, quemar, esfumar y anhelo para mi prole le mismo poder y si es mi deseo, será una realidad. Mi retoño surgirá como un demonio de fuego, hermoso, radiante, poderoso, imbatible —Entrecerró los ojos—. Este destino será inevitable y aquellos que renieguen de él encontrarán un funesto destino.

En ese momento un enorme fuego se encendió frente a la cochinilla quien retrocedió temiendo quemarse, pero la cortina de flamas pronto se apagó revelando que Grimm ya no estaba frente a él, ahora se encontraba recostado en un diván que hasta ese momento no habían que estaba en el cuarto. El murciélago reposaba desplegando confianza, arrogancia pero sobre todo elegancia, mientras agitaba una copa con un líquido sospechoso en su mano pronunció sus palabras finales.

—Tienes libre albedrío para elegir aportar a mi causa o para permanecer ocioso, pero que por tu mente no crucen pensamientos rebeldes, pues estos solo te conducirán a tu fin.

En palabras simples, el murciélago le había advertido a Quirrel que si algo malo le llegaba a pasar a su retoño, volarían cabezas en Hallownest, por lo tanto, ahora al igual que Hollow estaba obligado a proteger a la cría.

En serio estaba asustado, ya sabía lo horrible que podía ser un murciélago, sobre todo este en particular que podía usar la magia del fuego. No pudo preguntar muchos detalles pero quiso tener la esperanza de que cuando hubieran recolectado estas famosas "flamas" y el ritual estuviera completo, Grimm y toda su compañía se irían para siempre de Boca Sucia. Mientras tanto, tendrían que encontrar la forma de lidiar con la quiroptofobia de Hornet.

* * *

 **No se imaginan cuánto me costó escribir los diálogos de Grimm, quería caracterizar al murciélago con el carisma y la elegancia que tiene en el juego y parte de eso se mostraba en sus diálogos innecesariamente rebuscados, espero haber hecho oun buen trabajo**

 **Ahora empieza el segundo DLC el cual abarcará de aquí hasta casi el arco final, pasarán varias cositas entre medio, aunque a pesar de eso creo que este fic ya va casi a la mitad, igual depende de qué tanto se me alarguen los cuentos que quiero contar. Y aprovecho de aclarar que aquí nos desviaremos un poco del canon, en el juego Hollow tiene marcado en su mapa las ubicaciones de las flamas y debe ir hacia los puntos indicados a recolectarlas, en este fic será al revés, los sirvientes de Grimm portadores de las flamas se les apareceran de forma repentina y aleatoria (Usualmente en los peores momentos) y los retarán a pelear para obtener el fuego. La verdad creo que si relatara las cosas como ocurren en el juego sería bastante aburrido y rutinario, para la historia queda mejor de la forma como lo haré ahora.**

 **Y en otras noticias me hice un instagram, por si alguien maneja esa red social puede darse una vuelta por mi perfil para ver mis dibujitos, tengo un par de cositas de Hollow Knight y de otras cosas más también. Me encontrarán con el mismo nombre que aquí susurro9**

 **EDIT: Y había olvidado darle créditos a hikari-loka por la idea del chiste de la relación con el artista de circo, padre soltero homosexual se le ocurrió a ella primero, aunque ella pensaba desarrollar eso en un fanafic completo, en mi caso solo lo uso para una pequeña broma.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hollow y Quirrel salieron de la compañía de Grimm, uno de ellos desbordando alegría y el otro preocupación, mientras que detrás de ellos, el pequeño retoño de murciélago volaba despreocupadamente.

Quirrel no podía creer el lío en el que los había metido Hollow, ahora estaban obligados a cuidar de la pequeña bestia, la cual desgraciadamente pertenecía a una especie depredadora natural de los insectos, por lo que no se sabía que comportamiento tendría con ellos cuando creciera, además era un tremendo problema para su mejor amiga por la fobia que esta le tenía a los murciélagos. Y aun así, eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Quirrel, lo que le hacía tener un nudo en el estómago y mucha angustia era el famoso "ritual" del que había hablado Grimm.

¿De qué trataría este? Por lo que entendió era un procedimiento que le otorgaría al pequeño la capacidad de utilizar la magia del fuego, pero no podía estar realmente seguro de que solo sirviera para eso. No era experto en el tema, pero dentro de lo poco que sabía, los rituales sirven para obtener algo, pero por este algo siempre había que pagar un precio o realizar un sacrificio. Ellos no estaban enterados de las condiciones a cumplir, cosa que hacía de todo esto algo muy peligroso, pero tampoco tenían opción, Grimm había sido muy claro... Bueno, no tan claro, a ese murciélago siempre costaba entenderle, pero al menos por la forma en la que lo miraba, se entendía que acabaría con todo aquel que se le opusiera.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y decidió borrar ese problema de momento, lo mejor era concentrarse en el problema más inmediato, la quiroptofobia de Hornet. Ahora que el bichito estaba a cargo de Hollow, era imposible evitar su presencia, de alguna forma Hornet tendría que aprender a tolerar al retoño, eso o separarse de su hermano hasta que el ritual acabara, cosa que no era justa para nadie.

Se mantuvo encerrado en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por un ligero toque en su mano. Hollow le estaba llamando la atención y señalaba su hogar, donde podía ver a cierto individuo que parecía estar esperando a que abrieran la puerta. Sabiendo que el miedo de Hornet le impediría abrir, optó por ir él mismo a atender al extraño.

—Buenos días. —Saludó Quirrel amablemente—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El extraño se dio la vuelta revelando que era una cochinilla, esta pareció muy sorprendida de ver al explorador, de hecho se quedó observándolo algunos momentos perplejo, como si no creyera lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, hasta que pareció caer en la cuenta que mirar a alguien de forma tan fija podía resultar incómodo y quizás hasta maleducado, así que se apresuró a disculparse.

—Pe-pe-perdón, yo no... Eso... Venía a... —De pronto notó a Hollow que lo saludaba en silencio de forma amistosa— ¿Hollow?

—¿Conoces a Hollow? —Preguntó Quirrel.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí lo conozco! Digo... Es amigo mío... Creo. Él y su hermana Hornet me han ayudado mucho y siempre estoy en deuda con ellos, por eso ahora venía a dejarle un pastel de huevos podridos que preparó mi madre.

—Ya veo, encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Quirrel.

—Yo soy Dan... Un momento ¿Quirrel? ¡Oh! Usted es ese querido amigo del que Hornet tanto habla.

—¿Ella habla de mí?

—Sí, ella dice que yo me parezco mucho a usted y que en parte por eso siempre siente el deseo de protegerme —Se puso algo rojo al meditar mejor lo que estaba diciendo y cambió de tema—. Esto... Estoy un poco sorprendido de encontrar a alguien más de mi especie por aquí, la verdad es que las cochinillas somos muy pocas en Hallownest.

—Es verdad, en los tiempos de la infección, casi todos los miembros de nuestra raza optaron por escapar del reino. Aunque esos tiempos ya pasaron, casi ninguna cochinilla se ha animado a volver.

—Sí. Mi madre... Mi madre biológica también escapó del reino conmigo, claro que en ese tiempo yo era solo un huevo, así que en realidad no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera pude conocer a mi padre. Él se tuvo que quedar en el reino por... Una especie de deber sagrado, la verdad mamá nunca me contó muchos detalles sobre eso.

—Ya veo ¿Y acaso sentiste el llamado de tus raíces y regresaste a tu tierra natal?

—No, la verdad no. Mi madre terminó muriendo en un accidente, entonces una cucaracha amiga suya se hizo cargo de mí y me crió hasta ahora que soy casi adulto. Hace poco mi familia escuchó que había trabajo y prosperidad en el renaciente reino de Hallownest y todos decidimos venir aquí.

—Interesante ¿Y cómo te ha ido por aquí? —De pronto Quirrel notó que Hollow había abierto la puerta de la casa por su cuenta y estaba entrando— ¡Hey! ¡Espera Hollow! ¡El retoño te está siguiendo! ¡Podrías asustar a Hornet!

La cochinilla mayor tuvo que interrumpir su conversación y entrar rápidamente para prevenir un ataque de nervios de su amiga, pero para su tranquilidad, cuando entró se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba profundamente dormida en su cama, quizás agotada por todo el estrés que había tenido que soportar. A su lado, el rey pálido la observaba atento, este desvió su mirada hacia Quirrel cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta y pudo ver la señal que la cochinilla le hacía indicándole que se desvaneciera, pues iba a entrar alguien ajeno a la familia.

Dan entró a la casa pidiendo permiso y se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó el pastel que traía consigo, entonces siguiendo a la cochinilla mayor se dirigió al dormitorio donde vio a su amiga durmiendo plácidamente.

—Vaya, creo que no debí venir ahora, no esperaba encontrarla durmiendo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —Lo tranquilizó Quirrel—. No es normal que ella duerma a esta hora.

—¿Está enferma?

—No exactamente, básicamente tuvo un ataque de nervios, mmm... No creo que haya problema con que te lo cuente, pero por favor no preguntes detalles. Resulta que debido a ciertas circunstancias algo particulares, durante los próximos meses tendremos que cuidar a ese pequeño.

Señaló al hijo de Grimm que se ahora estaba recostado en el regazo de Hollow, quien lo acariciaba tranquilamente mientras estaba sentado en un sillón.

—Que... ¿Qué es esa cosa? Nunca había visto algo como eso ¿Es algún tipo de insecto extranjero?

—Eh... No, la verdad ni siquiera es un insecto, eso es un murciélago.

Quirrel esperó alguna reacción de parte de Dan, quizás que demostrara temor o espanto al saber la identidad de la criatura, pero nada, la cochinilla menor casi ni se inmutó, solo miró con curiosidad al ser y se acercó a acariciarlo como si se tratara de una mascota.

—Con que un murciélago, es bastante lindo, jamás había escuchado de estos seres, esta parece un cría ¿Cuánto llegan a crecer? ¿Son buenas mascotas?

El explorador lo miró sorprendido, aparentemente Dan no sabía absolutamente nada de estas bestias, al punto de creer que eran mascotas, aunque... Quizás era mejor así, los murciélagos eran algo tan raro en Hallownest que probablemente la mayoría de la población poco y nada sabía de ellos, de tal forma que su ignorancia impediría que les temieran y podrían pasear por todos lados sin provocar pánico en la población.

—Gyaarrgg mami —Gruñó el pequeño como preguntando si la cochinilla que lo acariciaba era buena, de alguna forma Hollow pareció entenderle y asintió.

—¿Habla? —Dijo Dan sorprendido—. Vaya, pensé que era una criatura inferior ¿Y acaba de llamar a Hollow mami? Pero... ¿No se suponía que Hollow era macho?

—Lo es —dijo Quirrel algo exasperado.

—Pero si Hollow es macho debería ser padre, no madre y...

—Mira, olvida ese punto por ahora, Hollow es macho y es madre... Al menos en la mente de esa criatura y por eso la estamos cuidando de momento. Pero tenemos el problema de que Hornet le tiene fobia a los murciélagos y estalla en nervios cada vez que lo tiene cerca.

—¿Hornet con miedo a esta cosita tan linda?—Como reafirmando su ternura innata, el pequeño murciélago restregó su cabeza contra la mano de Dan—. No entiendo cómo podría, si se ve absolutamente inofensiva.

"Si supieras como son cuando crecen" Pensó Quirrel para sus adentros. Dan desvió su atención del pequeño y dijo:

—Si los nervios de Hornet colapsan cada vez que este pequeño está cerca, quizás un té de silvapleno o de tragapenas le sirva, son hierbas tranquilizantes muy potentes.

—¡Cierto! ¡Cómo no pensé en eso antes! —Exclamó Quirrel entusiasmado—. Ahora no tengo ninguna de esas hierbas aquí pero quizás Bretta tenga, tiene una buena colección de plantas, espérame un momento aquí Dan.

Quirrel salió casi corriendo de casa y rápidamente se dirigió al hogar de la escarabajo, tocó la puerta con impaciencia y esperó a que le abrieran. La chica se sintió algo molesta de que golpearan a su puerta con tanta efusividad, pero todo enojo se disipó en cuanto supo quién era su visitante.

—Ca-ca-caballero azul... Digo Quirrel, es un gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bretta, no quisiera molestarte pero me gustaría saber si no tendrás un poco de silvapleno o tragapenas, necesito hacer una infusión tranquilizante para Hornet que sea fuerte.

Toda la ilusión de Bretta se esfumó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su vecina. Claro, tenía que ser por Hornet, su querido caballero nunca la visitaba porque quisiera verla. Esa cornuda siempre se estaba robando toda su atención, quizás lo conociera de antes pero ellos en aquel mes que pasaron juntos tuvieron vivencias mucho más intensas, eso no podía ser borrado, ellos eran almas unidas por el destino, debían estar juntos. Gruño para sus adentros y decidió disimular su rabia, no quería molestar a su caballero, así que componiendo su mejor sonrisa respondió.

—Tengo ambas hierbas.

—¡Grandioso! ¿Me podrías dar un poco?

—Haré algo mejor que eso, te prepararé yo misma la infusión tranquilizante, espera un poco, no tardaré nada.

Bretta era una buena chica, pero ahora estaba enojada, tanto que estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debía, hacer una infusión con ambas hiervas en conjunto. La silvaplena y la tragapenas eran plantas tranquilizantes bastante poderosas cada una por su cuenta, pero era algo bien sabido que nunca debían tomarse juntas, o en lugar de ser tranquilizantes producirían un efecto de confusión y desorientación, lo bueno es que este pasaba en unas pocas horas.

Rápidamente la insecto preparó la nefasta bebida y se la entregó a Quirrel, quien luego de darle las gracias se fue rápidamente.

Cuando vio a la cochinilla alejarse, el arrepentimiento comenzó a surgir en Bretta, el cual luego se transformó en preocupación y finalmente en carga de conciencia ¡Pero qué había hecho! Hornet no tenía la culpa del actuar de Quirrel, no era justo desquitarse con ella, además de que lo que había hecho podía traer consecuencias peligrosas. Quizás debería ir a su casa y detenerlos, pero sería algo vergonzoso reconocer que había cometido un acto tan infantil como darle ese té.

Finalmente gastó tanto tiempo debatiéndose entre sus pensamientos que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, seguramente Quirrel le había dado el té a Hornet y ya no había nada que hacer, la suerte estaba echada. Entonces asustada y preocupada, Bretta se encerró en su casa, rezando porque nada malo pasara.

Hornet fue remecida suavemente y con bastante amabilidad, como no estaba durmiendo tan profundamente se despertó con facilidad. Se sentía algo aturdida y con flojera, pero aun así se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos mirando a su alrededor, por el momento aún no recordaba al murciélago por lo que permanecía tranquila.

—¿Cómo estás Hornet? —Preguntó Quirrel.

—¿Eh? Hola Quirrel ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué hora es? Parece algo tarde, no debería estar durmiendo a esta hora... ¡Ah! Me quedé dormida luego de que el viejo me estuviera calmando por el incidente con... ¡El murciélago! ¿¡Esa alimaña sigue aquí!?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, ten —le ofreció el té tranquilizante—. Esto te hará sentir mejor, bebe un poco.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, la alimaña no está aquí, ahora estamos solos tú y yo y nada te va a pasar, solo toma este té y deja que tus preocupaciones se vayan.

—De-de acuerdo.

Confiando ciegamente en su amigo, Hornet bebió de la infusión, era bastante dulce y de un aroma muy agradable, además de que sentía que le calentaba el cuerpo, hasta ahora nunca había tomado ese tipo de hierbas y le gustaron bastante. Se tomó su té con calma, sin apresurarse mientras conversaba de cosas triviales con la cochinilla, sin embargo, fue capaz de notar que este parecía tratar de distraerla hablándole de cosas agradables ¿Estaba planeando algo con ella? Quizás, o podía ser que simplemente tratara de alejar sus pensamientos de los murciélagos, se sintió algo enternecida por esto, era bueno tener un amigo como él.

De pronto se sintió algo adormilada, cosa extraña porque acababa de despertar, comenzó a perder el hilo de las palabras de Quirrel y se le hacía difícil entender lo que decía, aunque escuchaba perfectamente era como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar los mensajes. El insecto comenzó a lucir preocupado, ella no quería que él se preocupara, pero simplemente no podía reaccionar, trató de decir algo pero solo surgieron balbuceos incomprensibles.

Y repentinamente una calamidad ocurrió.

—¡HAMBREEEEEEEEE! —Se escuchó un agudo chirrido.

El pequeño murciélago de pronto se presentó en el dormitorio volando frenéticamente mientras lloraba y gruñía, detrás suyo aparecieron Hollow y Dan quienes trataban de calmarlo y de sacarlo del cuarto. Quirrel alarmado de la reacción que tendría Hornet ante la vista de la pequeña bestia, se giró hacia ella y se sorprendió bastante de verla tan tranquila, de hecho lucía como si no le importara nada.

La chica veía a la bestia llorar y chillar, por su mente pasaban los pensamientos de que debería estar asustada, pero simplemente no tenía miedo, de hecho sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser algo confusos, sabía que debía temer a esas criaturas pero no recordaba por qué, al parecer algo tenía que ver con su madre, de hecho todo en su cabeza comenzaba a ponerse confuso, todos los que estaban en el cuarto, sabía que los conocía, pero no los recordaba ¿Eran buenos o malos?

Por su lado mientras tanto, Quirrel había logrado atrapar al retoño quien chillaba como si lo estuvieran asesinando mientras no dejaba de agitarse.

—¡Hollow controla a tu hijo!

—¡...!

—¡No me vengas con excusas! ¡Tú lo trajiste aquí por lo tanto tú eres el responsable!

—...

—¿Quirrel puedes entender a Hollow también? —Preguntó Dan sorprendido.

—Para nada, pero más o menos intuyo lo que me podría estar diciendo.

—... —Hollow se cruzó de brazos y volteó la vista.

—¡A mí no me vienes a hablar así! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

Como respuesta Hollow solo lo miró estupefacto, mientras tanto, el pequeño seguía llorando.

—¡Gyaaaaarggg! ¡Hambreeeee! ¡Mami hambreeeeee!

—Bueno, es obvio lo que le pasa —dijo Quirrel—. Tiene hambre ¿Por qué no lo han alimentado? Si no me equivoco hay algo de pastel de huevo podrido en la cocina.

—Le ofrecimos pero no quiso comer eso —contestó Dan apesadumbrado—. ¿Qué comen los murciélagos?

—No me digan que... Aagggg, vamos a tener que ir a cazar algo para alimentarlo, los murciélagos son cazadores.

Quirrel miró a Hornet un momento, lucía tranquila, como si la presencia de la pequeña bestia no le importara en absoluto, eso era algo muy bueno, sin embargo había algo en su actitud que le estaba preocupando bastante, algo no estaba bien con ella, era como si tuviera la cabeza en otro mundo, hasta donde recordaba ni la silvaplena ni la tragapenas causaban ese efecto ¿Acaso Bretta le había puesto alguna cosa extraña a la infusión? Lo mejor sería ir a preguntarle.

Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar, pues los chillidos y llantos de murciélago ya le estaban colmando la paciencia, lo mejor era solucionar ese asunto cuanto antes, el problema es que no quería dejar a hornet sola en ese estado.

—Dan ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre ahora?

—Eh... Sí ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Necesito que te quede cuidando a Hornet un rato mientras Hollow y yo vamos a cazar ¿Crees que puedas?

—Sí, no hay problema, no creo que sea algo difícil, —dijo mirando a la chica que se veía muy aletargada, entonces frunció el ceño extrañado—. ¿De qué fue el té que le dieron? Mi abuela tomaba té de tragapenas y nunca se puso así.

—No lo sé, justamente eso me tiene preocupado, por eso no la quiero dejar sola.

—Pues no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella. Hornet siempre ha cuidado de mí, ya es hora de que le devuelva el favor.

—Muchas gracias. Vamos Hollow, a buscar algo con qué alimentar a tu alimaña.

La alimaña parecía tener la capacidad de entender las palabras de los demás, porque en cuanto escuchó que iban a buscar algo de comer se quedó callado y gruñó alegremente. Quirrel lo miró severamente para luego suspirar derrotado. Al parecer ya a su corta edad esta criatura sabía cómo manipular a la gente, aunque por esta vez se lo iba a perdonar, pues la comida es una necesidad básica y los niños no deben pasar hambre.

Tras despedirse de Dan prometiendo volver pronto, Quirrel y Hollow se fueron. La joven cochinilla durante ese tiempo trató de entablar conversación con Hornet, pero esta tenía una mirada tan perdida que parecía que no entendía ninguna palabra que le dijeran. Trató de hacerla reaccionar de varias formas, incluso le ofreció un poco de pastel, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ni quiera con eso lo miraba comenzó a alarmarse.

El tiempo comenzó a parecerle eterno en lo que esperaba a que regresaran los dueños de casa, se paseó de un lado a otro con impaciencia mientras mil ideas fatalistas cruzaban por su mente ¿Y si el brebaje le había quemado el cerebro? ¿Y si nunca volvía a ser la misma? ¿Y si luego empeoraba y moría?

Como estaba tan concentrado en sus locas ideas, no se percató del momento en el que Hornet se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a él, solo la notó cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

Quirrel y Hollow regresaron a casa en un tiempo record, jamás se habían demorado tan poco en pillar una presa, aunque en parte se debía al tremendo entusiasmo que Hollow le había puesto a la tarea. Motivado por su condición de madre que debía alimentar a su pequeño, puso todo su esfuerzo en atrapar una presa, de hecho Quirrel opinaba que se había excedido en algunos momentos, no hacía falta usar un hechizo de alma para matar a un diminuto Tiktik que muere al primer golpe, pero debía reconocer que eso les ahorró bastante tiempo.

En cuanto el pequeño insecto hubo muerto, el retoño de murciélago se arrojó contra él para comenzar a comérselo inmediatamente. Cabe decir que los mayores quedaron perplejos con esto, fue en ese momento, que por primera vez la bestia voladora mostró su naturaleza voraz y terrorífica dejando de lado su ternura e inocencia. A Quirrel no se le hizo difícil imaginar a esa criatura un poco más crecida devorándolo, entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda preguntándose si no estaría cavando su propia tumba.

Pero en cuanto el Tiktik fue consumido, el encanto fue roto, el murciélago se relamió y estiró las alas satisfecho, miró a su madre falsa con gratitud y voló hasta ella donde fue recibida con los brazos abiertos. Entonces lanzando un gruñido de satisfacción se quedó dormido. El pequeño en brazos de Hollow lucía tan dulce e inofensivo que la encarnizada escena que habían presenciado recién casi parecía un sueño, pero ellos sabían que no era así, ese bebé era un futuro predador y uno muy poderoso, deberían andar con cuidado.

Finalmente regresaron a casa algo cansados, esperaban encontrar todo en orden tal como lo dejaron y poder ocuparse de Hornet como correspondía, sin embargo al abrir la puerta y entrar vieron con horror que todo estaba destrozado. Había marcas de rasguños en las paredes, losa quebrada y sillas volteadas, Parecía como si se hubiera desarrollado una pelea allí dentro. Quirrel sintió su cuerpo ponerse helado mientras el terror lo inundaba, por su lado Hollow quedó tan impactado que su hijo se le cayó de los brazos.

La pequeña criatura tuvo un despertar bastante brusco, por eso se levantó gruñendo para quejarse con su madre, pero antes de que lo hiciera notó el desastre que había en la casa, pareció quedar tan sorprendido como el resto.

—Hornet... —Dijo Quirrel preocupado corriendo por la casa buscando a su amiga— ¡Hornet! ¡Hornet! ¡Donde estás! ¡Hornet!

—Qui...Quirrel... —Se escuchó un suave alarido que provenía del dormitorio.

La cochinilla seguido por el contendor corrieron hasta la habitación, esta lucía un poco mejor que la sala de estar, también estaba todo revuelto pero al menos no habían arañazos. Entonces al mirar mejor notaron a Dan saliendo de debajo de la cama, el insecto parecía moverse con dificultad y dolor.

—¡Dan! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Hornet? —Dijo Quirrel ayudando al menor a salir de debajo de la cama.

—Ay... Cuidado, tengo una pata lastimada.

—Lo siento —Tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible sentó a Dan en la cama— ¿Que pasó Dan? ¿Alguien los atacó? ¿Dónde está Hornet?

—Hornet... Ella... Ella fue quien me atacó, me lastimó la pata y dejó todo esto hecho un desastre.

—¿Hornet hizo todo esto? —No podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Pero... Ella ¡Ella nunca haría algo así!

—Lo sé... Algo tenía ese té que le diste, —La voz de Dan sonaba muy afectada, casi a punto de quebrarse—. Yo... Tenía tanto miedo... Es horrible ver a una amiga atacarte... Yo le gritaba que se detuviera, que yo no era un enemigo pero ella... Era como si no me viera, como si estuviera luchando contra fantasmas internos —En ese momento algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos—. Hornet solo gritaba que la dejaran en paz, que no quería dañarlos, que era su amiga... No sé qué veía en su mente, pero con cada grito de terror me golpeaba a mí, hasta que... Cuando me quebró la pierna... Me arrastré bajo la cama y me escondí...

En ese punto Dan ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar, Quirrel lo miró con compasión. Era normal que el pobre estuviera tan afectado, aún era un insecto muy joven y por lo que intuía, lo habían criado muy sobreprotegido, no estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento ni al peligro.

La cochinilla mayor iba a tratar de consolarlo cuando otro gimoteo lo sorprendió. El pequeño murciélago al ver al insecto llorando había comenzado a sentir pena y también se había puesto a llorar y luego al verlos a todos llorando, Hollow se había unido al drama (Claro que su llanto era insonoro).

Quirrel se agarró la cabeza exasperado por la situación, no podía creer el giro que habían dado las cosas ¿Cómo es que todo se había complicado tanto? ¡Y todo era culpa de ese pequeño ser volador! Al cual ni siquiera le podía poner las manos encima sin temer morir devorado por su padre. Suspiró con pesadumbre y contó hasta diez para calmarse, las cosas estaban algo complicadas pero aún podía manejar la situación.

—¿Dan? —Trató de llamar la atención del herido—. Dan, cálmate, escúchame.

—Eh... ¿Eh?... Yo... Lo...

—No te disculpes, solo trata de calmarte, buscaré ayuda, trataremos tu pierna, todo estará bien, Solo debes estar tranquilo ¿De acuerdo?

Había tanta seguridad y amabilidad en la voz de Quirrel que Dan se calmó al instante, y al cesar el llanto de Dan, el murciélago también se quedó callado y Hollow... bueno, él estaba callado desde el principio.

Quirrel satisfecho se dirigió a la puerta para salir y en cuanto abrió lo primero que encontró fue a Bretta, quien estaba con la mano levantada, a punto de tocar la puerta. Entonces lo miró con timidez y saludó.

La cochinilla lanzó un gruñido bajo, molesto por la situación, ahora no tenía tiempmo para los coqueteos de su vecina, estaba en una situación delicada y no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Me alegra mucho verte Bretta pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy con un pequeño problema en casa y necesito solucionarlo cuanto antes, así que si pudieras retirarte por favor...

—¿Qué clase de problema? —Se apresuró a preguntar la escarabajo preocupada.

—Eh... No es nada en lo que me puedas ayudar así que no te preocupes, de todos modos lo tengo todo bajo control, así que si me disculpas...

Quirrel pasó por el lado de Bretta y cerró la puerta de la casa para comenzar a alejarse, pero antes de que diera dos pasos la escarabajo gritó.

—¿Esto es por Hornet cierto? ¿Ella está actuando raro cierto? —Quirrel se detuvo en seco al oír aquello y se giró a verla.

—Tú... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo... Esto... Pues... —Finalmente la chica bajó la cabeza apenada— Esto es mi culpa ¡Lo siento!... El té que te di era una mezcla de silvaplena y tragapenas, esas dos hierbas son dos tranquilizantes poderosos que funcionan muy cada uno por su cuenta, pero nunca...

—Nunca hay que tomarlos juntos porque en lugar de tranquilizar producen confusión y desorientación... Algunos insectos incluso pueden ponerse violentos al encontrarse en ese estado. —Completó Quirrel— ¡Pero qué has hecho Bretta!

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención causar tantos problemas... Yo... Me arrepiento de lo que hice... —La chica estaba a punto de llorar—. Solo quería... Pues...

—Mira, es no importa ahora —Se notaba que la cochinilla estaba sumamente enojada y hacía esfuerzos para controlarse—. Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Hornet pero... Bien, mira, si quieres reparar un poco el daño hecho necesito que me ayudes con esto, adentro de la casa tengo a una cochinilla herida, necesito que te encargues de él mientras yo voy a buscar a Hornet ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso?

—S-si ¡Sí! —Gritó finalmente la escarabajo con determinación—. Yo me encargo, tú... Ve por ella... —Esta última oración la verdad, la dijo con algo de tristeza.

Apenas la insecto hubo dicho esas palabras, Quirrel salió corriendo. Bretta lo miró con tristeza, preguntándose si su caballero estaría así de preocupado si la del problema fuera ella y no Hornet. Esa situación la hacía sentirse deprimida. Suspiró tratando de contener su llanto y se dispuso a entrar en la casa.

* * *

 **No se enojen con Bretta, ella no es mala persona, es solo que a veces los momentos de rabia sacan lo peor de nosotros. Y cuéntenme ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora la introducción de Grimm y sobre todo su hijo? Para que lo sepan, el pequeño trae muchas sorpresas consigo, muchas más de las qe podrían esperarse, ya en el siguiente capítulo se verán algunas.**

 **Quizás con el siguiente cap me demore un poco menos, como siempre digo depende de qué tan entusiasmada esté para escribir.**


	16. Chapter 16

Quirrel preguntó a todo aquel que encontró por las calles si habían visto a la chica de la capa roja. En las tiendas nadie fue de ayuda, algunos caminantes que andaban de paso dijeron haberla visto pero la ignoraron y no prestaron atención a donde se fue, según decían había algo en aquella insecto que la hacía lucir peligrosa y no querían arriesgarse.

Fue finalmente Elderbug quien aportó algo de información útil, como siempre el viejo bicho estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba cerca del banco en medio del camino, en verdad parecía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en todo el día. Según explicó, Hornet pasó por su lado ignorándolo y él tampoco quiso hablarle porque tenía una extraña aura asesina que lo intimidó bastante, aunque luego se arrepintió de no haberlo, quizás la pobre estaba teniendo algunos problemas personales y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

La cochinilla lo tranquilizó explicándole que fue mejor no haberle hablado, pues Hornet no estaba en un estado mental estable y podría haber sido peligroso. Esto obviamente despertó la curiosidad del anciano, quien quiso saber más al respecto, pero Quirrel se apresuró a despedirse de él pues no tenía tiempo para charlar, sobre todo con Elderbug que hablaba hasta por los codos.

No se había alejado mucho cuando un conocido gruñido captó su atención. Se volteó a ver y se encontró con Hollow que iba corriendo hacia él, por supuesto seguido de la pequeña alimaña que por ningún motivo se separaba de él, la cochinilla los miró un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hollow? ¿Cómo está Dan?

—... —Hollow comenzó a hacer su típica mímica que por supuesto su amigo no podía entender.

—Aaaah, Hollow, ya sabes que no logro entender tus extrañas señas... Aunque también es mi culpa por preguntarte y... Agggg, esto está mal, no estoy pensando claramente. —Se tapó la cara con sus manos sintiéndose frustrado.

—Quizás yo pueda echarles una mano —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo sutilmente de la nada—. Dan está bien, Bretta le entablilló su pata y se lo llevó a buscar a un médico, cerramos bien la puerta de la casa antes de irnos y sacamos la basura ¿Alguna duda?

—Eh... No ninguna... ¿Entonces vinieron para ayudar a encontrar a Hornet porque estaban preocupados?

Hollow asintió efusivamente, mientras que su padre desvió la mirada con su típica actitud arrogante.

—Sí, bueno... Hornet es la futura gobernante de Hallownest, sería un verdadero problema si algo le ocurriera.

Quirrel solo rio para sus adentros ante la actitud del viejo monarca, en serio ¿Por qué le era tan difícil reconocer que quería a su hija y que le preocupaba su bienestar? Este Wyrm era todo un caso, tenía la inteligencia de un gran sabio y el corazón de niño, pero ahora no había tiempo para cuestionarse eso. Instó a sus compañeros a que lo siguieran, según lo que le había dicho Elderbug, Hornet había salido del pueblo en dirección a los Acantilados Aulladores, si se apresuraban quizás pudieran alcanzarla pronto.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su destino, obligadamente tenían que pasar por las afueras de la compañía de Grimm, esto no le hacía nada de gracia al mayor, pero era el camino más corto para llegar a su objetivo. Pasaron casi corriendo por el lugar, sin embargo antes de que abandonaran el sitio por completo, una profunda y tenebrosa voz los retuvo.

—Vaya prisas las que llevan como para negar el saludo a su servidor —dijo Grimm.

En verdad no lo habían notado por lo rápido que iban, pero el murciélago estaba fuera de su tienda, cómodamente sentado en una silla frente a una encantadora mesa de té, donde habían toda clase de bocadillos. El mamífero se veía muy relajado bebiendo una infusión de hierbas tan roja como sus ojos, mientras era atendido por algunos insectos encapuchados vestidos con sus características túnicas azules.

—¡Papi! —Gritó la pequeña criatura voladora dirigiéndose hacia su progenitor.

—¡Ah! Mi querido retoño. No sé cómo es posible que escazas horas parezcan interminables años cuando tu presencia falta.

Como respuesta, el pequeño se restregó contra su padre lanzando dulces gruñidos de satisfacción. Era sin duda una escena muy dulce, pero no era el momento apropiado para eso, cosa que Quirrel no tardó en hacer notar.

—Me parece muy conmovedor este momento padre hijo pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, debemos irnos. Aunque si usted gusta, puede quedarse con el niño, después de todo es su retoño, nosotros debemos irnos.

La mirada asesina que le lanzó Grimm dejó a la cochinilla helada por el miedo ¿Acaso lo había ofendido en alguna forma? Por su parte el murciélago como queriendo dilatar la agonía, se dio el tiempo de darle un sorbo a su té antes de dejar la taza en la mesa y hablar de nuevo.

—Primeramente es menester aclarar que lo que yace frente a tus ojos nos un digno caballero, sino, una dulce doncella.

—Eh... ¿Me está diciendo que su retoño es una chica?

—Exactamente.

—Gyaaaarggg —confirmó la niña con un gruñido.

—Y en segundo lugar ¿Qué es aquello de tanta urgencia que suscita tal premura como para negar el encuentro de un padre con su hija?

—Eh... Es que tenemos una amiga en problemas y necesitamos encontrarla antes de que se lastime y pues...

—¡Ah! Debe ser la criatura ataviada en carmesí que deambuló por aquí hace un rato. Era un glorioso cúmulo de terror, parecía buen combustible para la flama por lo que no quise retenerla, sin embargo si su existencia es invaluable para ustedes, pues los insto a acelerar sus pasos, más no a actuar con imprudencia, pues habrán de ser cuidadosos, un portador de flama deambula en sus cercanías.

Luego de eso Grimm guardó silencio y con una seña le indicó a su hija que regresara con sus guardianes, la pequeña por supuesto obedeció y voló soltando alegres gruñidos en su camino.

El grupo reemprendió la marcha dirigiéndose hacia los Acantilados Aulladores, fue un tortuoso ascenso hasta la cima, principalmente para Quirrel, pues Hollow gracias a las garras de mantis podía escalar con relativa facilidad. Por esto la cochinilla fue la última en llegar y lo que vio una vez estuvo arriba, no le gustó para nada.

Hornet yacía tendida en el piso en un estado de letargo, con la mirada perdida y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, además se veía muy lastimada, con algunas marcas de quemaduras en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, aunque curiosamente la capa estaba intacta ¿Qué clase de magia le habían puesto a esa prenda?

Buscó con la mirada a Hollow y lo encontró con su aguijón en alto, listo para atacar a su oponente, el cual era nada menos que uno de los insectos del culto de Grimm. Este era pequeño y usaba la característica máscara y túnica que portaban todos los de su clase, pero además llevaba una antorcha en sus manos, en la cual ardía un impresionante fuego rojo.

Logró vislumbrar en las cercanías también a la hija de Grimm, quien miraba al bicho de una forma extraña, casi... Malévola, eso hacía que le dieran escalofríos.

De pronto, el portador de la antorcha la gitó arrojando bolas de fuego, Hollow las esquivó fácilmente y se lanzó contra el bicho, pero este se movió a una velocidad impresionante esquivándolo mientras se reía burlonamente, entonces con otro movimiento igual de rápido, se arrojó contra el pequeño golpeándolo.

El contenedor lo miró frustrado y corrió hacia él, pero el insecto le sacó provecho a su capacidad de volar subiendo más y más, mientras le arrojaba más bolas de fuego sin dejar de reír como un maniaco. Incluso estalló en risas cuando una de sus flamas logró golpear al pequeño, pero poco le duro la diversión, pues Hollow contraatacó con un certero hechizo de alma. Esto dejó al bicho al borde del colapso, sin embargo se puso de pie de nuevo y se lanzó una vez más contra Hollow, pero esta vez el pequeño pudo esquivarlo y aprovechó para enterrarle su aguijón cuando pasó cerca.

Este último daño Hizo que el portador de la antorcha finalmente cayera inconsciente. Entonces Hollow se acercó a él con la furia crepitando en sus ojos, cualquiera que tocara a su familia lo pagaría caro y bastaba ver el estado en el que había quedado Hornet para saber que el bicho pasaría un muy mal rato. Quirrel creyó que Hollow asesinaría al insecto, pero algo actuó antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerle una mano encima.

El fuego de la antorcha comenzó a ascender por esta hasta alcanzar al portador, entonces el cuerpo del bicho se prendió en llamas ante el horror de los presentes. Sin embargo uno de ellos no se espantó por esta vista y antes de que cualquier pudiera intentar apagar las llamas, se arrojó contra el insecto listo para cumplir con el deber que se le había encomendado.

La pequeña murciélago voló hacia la pila de fuego y sin duda ni arrepentimiento, comenzó a devorar a la víctima mientras aún ardía. Se podía ver en el rostro de la criatura un cierto sufrimiento, pues ella también se quemaba mientras consumía la carne, pero no se detuvo por esto y siguió tragando a su presa hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella.

Exhausta, con la piel y la garganta quemadas, lanzó un grito agónico y de la nada el fuego comenzó a emerger de ella, una cortina carmesí la envolvió mientras sus tétricos sonidos hacían eco en las paredes de roca y cuando de las flamas se hubo apagado, pudieron ver a la criatura intacta, como si nada la hubiera dañado, entonces tosió ligeramente soltando unas pequeñas bolitas de fuego en el proceso. Una vez se hubo aclarado la garganta, lanzó un gruñido coqueto y voló hasta Hollow quien la recibió algo aturdido por la impresión que le había causado la escena.

—Entonces... —dijo de pronto Quirrel también bastante impresionado—. En eso consiste el ritual. Esto es... Perturbador... Ese Grimm está sacrificando a sus mismísimos ciervos para alimentar a su retoño.

—Es un murciélago demoniaco, no puedes esperar otra cosa de alguien como él. Es solo una bestia desalmada dispuesta a usar a todos para cumplir sus objetivos —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo junto a Quirrel—. Aunque no puedo negar que esto me preocupa, si esta clase de bestias portadoras de semejante poder se propagan, esto no solo podría ser la ruina para Hallownest, si no para cualquier reino lejano o cercano que sea invadido.

—¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos?

—Por el momento investigar, quizás haya por ahí en algún lugar algo de información sobre estas bestias y estos rituales blasfemos que nos permita encontrar la forma de deshacernos de ellos. Por el momento deberemos seguir con nuestra labor de tutores de esta pequeña.

—Pues deberemos apresurarnos en buscar información, si nos llegamos a encariñar demasiado con esa criatura, eliminarla se volverá muy doloroso —dijo Quirrel con pesar.

—Bueno, quizás podamos conservarla, podría integrarse bien a la familia, considerando que esta está compuesta por un experimento fallido, una princesa sin reino, un explorador con amnesia permanente y el fantasma de un viejo gobernante, la verdad un murciélago demoniaco creo que no le viene mal al grupo.

—Debe estar bromeando —Dijo Quirrel con cara de que la broma no le había parecido para nada graciosa.

—Obviamente que sí querido amigo, solo quería distender un poco la situación.

—¡Gyaaaaaaarg! —Gruñó de pronto la mamífero señalando el borde del acantilado.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia donde apuntaba la pequeña y vieron con horror a Hornet aún confundida y con la mirada perdida tambaleándose hacia el acantilado. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía, si Hornet estuviera bien sería capaz de salvarse de una caída así, le bastaría enredar su hilo en alguna roca para detener su descenso, pero ahora no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y ni siquiera parecía entender dónde se encontraba, solo miraba a todos lados con terror, como si estuviera luchando contra fantasmas invisibles.

De pronto, realizó un mal movimiento y perdió el equilibrio precipitándose hacia abajo. Quirrel, Hollow y el rey pálido corrieron tratando inútilmente de alcanzarla, pero era imposible salvarla de esa situación. Sin embargo, más veloz que todos, la murciélago voló hasta el precipicio y logró atrapar a la chica en plena caída sujetándola de su ropa, sin embargo las fuerzas de la pequeña no alcanzaban para elevar a la mayor, por lo que hizo lo que pudo, agitando sus alas tan rápido como podía y se limitó a frenar la larga caída hasta que logró depositar a la princesa a salvo en el piso. Luego de eso colapsó encima de ella incapaz de moverse por el agotamiento.

—¡Alimaña! —Gritó Quirrel no teniendo otra forma de referirse a la criatura.

Hollow fue el primero en descender y enfermo de la preocupación se apresuró a revisar a las dos chicas. Por fortuna ambas se veían bien, Hornet al parecer se había vuelto a dormir, mientras que su "hija" yacía recostada junto a ella jadeando agotada. Abrazó a la pequeña queriendo transmitirle toda su gratitud. Mientras tanto su amigo y su padre llegaron a abajo y se reunieron con ellos.

—No puedo creer lo que pasó —dijo Quirrel impresionado—. La alimaña... Salvó a Hornet, esa pequeña semilla de maldad, hija de ese monstruo salvó a mi mejor amiga... ¿Ahora cómo podría eliminarla de ser necesario?

El rey pálido también se veía contrariado, a pesar de todo lo que se pudiera decir de él era un individuo muy agradecido y honorable, le debía la vida de su hija a ese retoño y ya no podía pretender dañarlo, ahora estaban en un grave problema.

 _Hornet caminaba por las cuevas rumbo a su hogar en Poblado Distante, junto a ella caminaban un par de arañas, sus mejores amigas. Estas charlaban alegremente de algunos temas triviales mientras la acompañaban a su casa. Era un poco molesto que no pudiera ir a ningún lugar sola, pues como princesa debía ser protegida hasta que alcanzara una edad apropiada, pero no negaba que le agradaban estas chicas tan divertidas, siempre la hacían reír con sus ideas locas._

 _Finalmente salieron de aquel túnel que tantas veces había recorrido y llegaron al lago subterráneo, entonces las arañaras se dirigieron respetuosamente a la joven noble._

 _—Princesa ¿Le ayudo a subir?_

 _—No, esta vez quiero intentarlo yo sola._

 _—Oh, pues tenga cuidado, no es fácil._

 _—No te preocupes, he practicado mucho, estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo bien esta vez._

 _Haciendo uso de toda su habilidad, Hornet arrojó su aguja y la clavó en el tronco de la raíz encima de una casa con tal precisión, que dejó impresionada a sus amigas, entonces usando el hilo que llevaba atado se impulsó hacia su arma. Le lanzó una mirada de triunfo a las arañas y estas aplaudieron entusiasmadas._

 _Había salido perfecto, logró llegar a casa sin ayuda, ser capaz de trepar hasta el poblado era uno de los requisitos mínimos que le habían impuesto para permitirle deambular por Nido Profundo sola, y por fin era capaz de hacerlo, estaba loca de alegría por esto, pero esa alegría se esfumó en cuanto trató de desenterrar su aguja de la raíz._

 _Comenzó a tironear de su arma con todas sus fuerzas pero era imposible, esta estaba clavada demasiado profundo en la madera ¿Qué había hecho?_

 _Se mantuvo tratando de retirar la aguja durante un rato hasta que una enorme figura apareció a sus espaldas y le habló._

 _—Hornet ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _La jovencita se volteó a ver y se encontró con su madre que la miraba con curiosidad._

 _—Ma-ma ¡Madre! Yo... Creo que tengo mi aguja atorada._

 _—Ay mi niña, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas —En eso la enorme araña se inclinó, agarró la aguja con firmeza y de un solo tirón la arrancó de la raíz—. Procura que esto no te vuelva a pasar, si llegas a perder tu arma en territorio enemigo estarás en graves problemas ¿Y cómo fue que pasó esto?_

 _—Es que la arrojé con mucha fuerza, pero lo hice para que pudiera alcanzar este lugar. Logré trepar hasta el pueblo yo sola ¿Lo ves? Llegué hasta aquí por mí misma, ya soy mayor, ya puedo salir sola._

 _—Lamento decir que no estoy muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación —contestó Herrah con seriedad—. Aún dependes de los demás si para llegar aquí debes dejar tu aguja tan enterrada que luego no la puedes sacar, lo siento Hornet, aún no estás lista._

 _—¡Pero mamá! ¡Yo quiero salir! ¡Quiero explorar el mundo y conocer la superficie!_

 _—¡¿La superficie?! ¡Claro que no! Ese lugar es muy peligroso, ningún individuo de nuestro pueblo sale a la superficie, mientras más profundo, más seguro es ¿Por qué crees que tenemos nuestro territorio aquí?_

 _—Pero mamá, muchos insectos viven en la superficie._

 _—¿Muchos?_

 _—Bueno, no tantos. Pero si algunos viven ahí arriba, eso significa que no es tan peligroso._

 _—Aquellos que viven arriba son unos necios o unos amantes del peligro, arriba viven seres terribles como los ratones y los murciélagos que se alimentan de insectos._

 _—¿Ratones? ¿Murciélagos? ¿Y son muy peligrosos?_

 _—Pues... —En ese momento Herrah cambió su actitud amenazante por una más tranquila—. Bastante, pero tranquila, no son algo que un insecto experimentado no pueda manejar. —Ante esa respuesta Hornet la miró extrañada, como si algo en toda la situación no cuadrara— ¿Pasa algo Hornet?_

 _—Eh... No... No sé, algo aquí se me hacer raro, si me hablas de los murciélagos ¿No deberías tratar de aterrorizarme con ellos? ¿Decirme que son seres horribles y despiadados? ¿Que devoran a los insectos de apoco desmembrándolos? ¿No deberías hablarme de su apetito voraz y su falta de misericordia? ¿De los asesinatos que cometen solo por placer?_

 _—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan escalofriantes mi niña?_

 _—Yo... No lo sé... Es... Raro... Es como si fuera algo que escuche hace tiempo... De ti misma ¿Segura que no me estás cambiando la historia?_

 _—¿Cómo te la voy a cambiar si es la primera vez que te hablo de los murciélagos?_

 _—Pues... Obviamente no puedes, pero es raro, es como si recordara esta escena de otra manera, pero eso no puede ser porque es la primera vez que vivo esto._

 _—Quizás necesites descansar un poco. Ven, entremos a casa, la cocinera prepararó un estofado muy sabroso, otro día retomaremos la conversación sobre permitirte salir sola._

 _—De acuerdo mamá..._

Hornet abrió los ojos y vio todo su mundo girar, se colocó de lado tratando de incorporarse lentamente, pero el mareo que sentía le hizo perder el equilibrio, podría haber caído de la cama pero Quirrel la atrapó oportunamente.

—Hornet ¿Estás bien?

—Eh... Yo... —Miró a su amigo y una punzada de dolor le taladró las sienes—. Me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas ¿Que me pasa? No recuerdo nada, todo es muy confuso.

—Tomaste unas hierbas que te hicieron mal y te desmayaste —explicó la cochinilla sin entrar en detalles—. Pero el efecto ya pasó y deberías estar bien. De todas maneras reposa un rato, el dolor de cabeza y lo mareos cesarán de a poco.

—De acuerdo, tengo hambre ¿Hay algo de comer?

—Vaya, si ya tienes hambre definitivamente estás mejor, tenemos un poco de pastel de huevo podrido, Dan vino a dejarlo hace un rato.

—¿Dan? Oh, veo que ya lo conociste.

—Sí, es un chico de lo más agradable, aunque me provoca algunas sensaciones un poco extrañas, es como si lo conociera de antes... Pero bueno, eso no importa, tú solo descansa.

De pronto Hornet vislumbro un par de cabecitas asomándose por el marco de la puerta, una era la de su hermano y la otra pertenecía a una curiosa criatura.

—Quirrel... Eso que está ahí es... ¿Un murciélago? —Dijo señalando a la cría.

—Si-sí, es un murciélago —contestó algo nervioso—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me la lleve?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Hay algún problema con esa cosa? ¿Y por qué hay un murciélago en la casa?

—Hollow hizo algunos tratos extraños y ahora estamos obligados a cuidar de esa alimaña por un tiempo ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿No te sientes asustada?

—¿Debería? —Contestó Hornet frunciendo el ceño—. Quirrel, estás actuando muy extraño.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Ahora tú solo quédate aquí descansando, te traeré un poco de pastel, espérame.

El insecto salió de la habitación y le hizo una seña a Hollow indicándole que podía entrar, el pequeño corrió a abrazar a su hermana siendo seguido por la pequeña voladora, quien imitando a su "madre", también abrazó a la chica. Quirrel se quedó unos momentos en el marco de la puerta observando la escena sin poder creer lo que veía, en ese momento el rey pálido se hizo presente a su lado.

—Es increíble ¿Verdad? —Dijo el monarca—. Hace unas horas no podía dejar de temblar ante la vista de esa criatura y ahora recibe sus abrazos.

—Sí... en verdad es increíble —contestó Quirrel— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Solo modifiqué el recuerdo que le provocó la fobia —entonces frunció el ceño—. No puedo creer que Herrah haya sido tan bruta como para meterle tanto miedo al punto de crearle un trauma, escuché que Hornet era muy traviesa y testaruda cuando niña, pero no me parece nada bien que cometan semejantes atropellos con ella. Si yo hubiera estado presente...

—Pero no lo estuvo —interrumpió Quirrel.

—Bueno, como sea —continuó el rey algo incómodo—. Modificar los recuerdo de alguien no es algo que me guste ni que me parezca correcto, pero en este caso es necesario.

—¿Entonces Hornet se curó de su quiroptofobia para siempre?

—La verdad no, los recuerdos modificados eventualmente vuelven a cómo eran originalmente, pero mientras eso sucede, la convivencia con la alimaña hará que al menos le pierda el miedo a ella. Claro que si se llega a topar con otro murciélago, lo más probable es que se desmaye, pero como ella no tendrá que tratar con otros murciélagos estará bien, solo hay que mantenerla alejada de Grimm.

—Puedo con eso.

Quirrel finalmente se dirigió a la cocina donde cortó un trozo de pastel y lo puso en un plato, además de eso preparó un poco de té (esta vez un té normal sin ninguna hierba extraña). Mientras servía el brebaje cierto pensamiento asaltó su mente, entonces se dirigió hacia el gusano que flotaba en las cercanías y preguntó.

—Mi rey, disculpe la pregunta pero... ¿Por qué se tomó la molestia de modificar los recuerdos de Hornet? Según recuerdo, dijo que era algo bastante complicado y hasta peligroso.

El rey meditó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Pues... Sé que era riesgoso cambiar los recuerdos, si no se hace bien se pueden generar traumas u otros problemas extras. Sin embargo confiaba plenamente en mis capacidades para hacer esto bien. Además... No quería ver a Hornet aterrorizada otra vez... Es extraño, cuando la vi asustada entre tus brazos me sentí muy mal, solo quería que dejara de llorar, quería protegerla y verla tranquila otra vez, me dolía el corazón tenerla en ese estado.

—Majestad —dijo Quirrel esbozando una sonrisa—. Eso... Se llama instinto paternal.

* * *

 **Sí, el hijo de Grimm en realidad es una hija. Si alguien se queja de que en el juego la criatura es un niño, les digo que eso es por la traducción al español, en inglés se referían a bicho como "child" y esa es una palabra usada tanto para niños como para niñas, es neutra, sin embargo en español no contamos con un término neutro como ese, y como se suele generalizar en masculino pues automáticamente pasa a ser niño. Yo creo que se debería popularizar más el término retoño, ese es como equivalente a child, sirve para denominar tanto a niños como niñas pequeñas, habrán notado que uso mucho esa palabra en este fic.**

 **Ahora, si me preguntan porqué decidí que la pequeña fuera niña, pues, es por el nombre que le puse. Notarán que desde el inicio llamaron a la pequeña "alimaña", eventualmente acortarán esta denominación a Ali y así queda establecida esta palabra como su nombre, pero Ali me suena más a nombre de niña que de niño y fue por eso que decidí que el retoño de Grimm sería una chica.**

 **Y aprovecho para avisar que me iré de viaje unos días, así durante al menos una semana no tendrán noticias de mí ¡Pero volveré con más! Como siempre agradezco las lecturas y los comentarios, me motivan a seguir (Y siquiren me comentan, así cuando vuelva del viaje me llevo una sorpresa). Nos leemos, bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Bretta deambulaba por las despobladas calles de Bocasucia buscando a cierta chica de capa roja que hasta el momento no había logrado encontrar. De acuerdo a las indicaciones que le había dado Elderbug, temprano aquella mañana, la muchacha había salido de su casa seguida por su hermanito y esa extraña mascota voladora que andaba con ellos, entonces había sido interceptada una tijereta y todos juntos se había dirigido hacia la parte vieja de Bocasucia.

La realidad era que aunque Bocasucia tenía apenas unos pocos habitantes, la cantidad de casas que había ahí era enorme. La gran zona habitacional que no estaba en uso se llamaba la parte vieja, pues al no tener habitantes, no había nadie que hiciera mantenimiento de las casas o las calles. Esa zona era justamente la más alejada del camino que llevaba al reino subterráneo y como no había nada que pudiera ser de interés ahí, pues nunca nadie la visitaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hornet en ese lugar? No tardó en averiguarlo.

Una serie de ruidos de golpes y gritos airados resonaron en las cercanías, la muchacha algo asustada por estos quiso seguir su primer instinto que la instaba a alejarse del sitio, pero estaba segura de que entre las voces que escuchaba se encontraba la de Hornet y era realmente importante que hablara con ella.

Así fue que tímidamente se acercó al sitio, donde los crecientes sonidos hacían que se convenciera cada vez más de que en ese lugar se estaba librando una batalla. Pronto pudo confirmar sus sospechas, doblando una esquina encontró un terreno amplio, donde todo indicaba que alguna vez había habido un parque, aunque ahora de aquello no quedaba nada.

En una banca que había perdurado al paso del tiempo sólo porque estaba construida de piedra, se encontraban sentados Hollow y la pequeña alimaña voladora que siempre andaba con él. Ambos se veían muy agitados observando atentamente la batalla que transcurría frente a sus ojos. Hornet se encontraba en medio del parque luchando contra una habilidosa tijereta, que se notaba le estaba dando bastante pelea.

La guerrera de rojo intentaba mantener un combate a distancia, lanzando su aguja y realizando su látigo de hilo, mientras que la otra tenía un estilo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo bastante completo, pues podía atacar tanto con el aguijón que portaba, como con las tenazas naturales que tenía en la cola, cosa que dificultaba un ataque por la espalda.

Bretta miraba la escena preocupada, la tijereta parecía tener intenciones asesinas contra Hornet, entonces le dio un vistazo a los pequeños que estaban en la banca y la verdad estos no lucían para nada preocupados, incluso parecía que disfrutaban la pelea. Hollow agitaba los brazos lanzando porras silenciosas, mientras que la murciélago gruñía con todo lo que le daban los pulmones.

De pronto pudo observar que Hornet logró enredar su hilo en una de las patas de la tijereta haciendo que esta cayera, entonces aprovechando que la tenía en el suelo le arrojó su aguja. Sin embargo mostrando una habilidad impresionante, la tijereta agarró el arma con la pinza de su cola deteniendo la colisión. La chica de rojo tiró del hilo que estaba atado a la aguja para recuperarla, sin embargo su oponente tenía tal fuerza en la cola que no logró arrebatarle el arma, ahora estaba obligada a acercarse.

Sin acobardarse por haber perdido su herramienta de lucha, Hornet agarró bien su hilo y corrió hacia la insecto que la esperaba con su aguijón listo para clavarlo al más mínimo descuido, sin embargo la princesa en lugar de tratar de alcanzar su aguja, brincó sobre el cuerpo de la tijereta y aterrizó al otro lado de esta, entonces comenzó a correr alrededor de ella.

La tijereta miraba a Hornet correr a su alrededor sin comprender aquella acción sin sentido, pero todo se volvió claro para ella cuando comenzó a sentir una cierta presión en su cuerpo, era el hilo de su oponente, al correr alrededor sujetándolo había comenzado a enrollarla. La criatura entró en pánico al verse atrapada y trató de incorporarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hilo la tenía presa.

La tijereta en su prisión de hilo trataba de rodar y moverse de alguna forma para escapar de Hornet, pues esta se acercaba a ella con una mirada tan fría y aterradora que la pobre bicha estaba a punto de llorar. Finalmente la chica de rojo quedó frente a su enemiga y con una actitud de superioridad dijo:

—Suéltala.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, la tijereta abrió su pinza y dejó caer la aguja, que fue rápidamente recogida de un tirón por su dueña. La cautiva tenía la esperanza de que luego de este acto de cooperación fuera liberada, sin embargo una patada en un costado le dejó en claro que esto no pasaría. De pronto sintió una presión en su cuerpo, Hornet tenía una de su patas encima de ella y la estaba aplastando ligeramente. La guerrera apuntó su aguja contra la derrotada y presionó su garganta.

—Dame una buena razón para no matarte.

—Tú... No...

—Tú querías acabar conmigo, querías ver mi sangre regando el piso ¿Por qué yo no debería matarte?

—Fue... Por... La reco-recom... Pe... ¡Ah! —Hornet presionó su pie más fuerte contra el cuerpo de la tijereta causándole bastante dolor.

—¡Habla claro!

—Yo... No... Eso...

—Ho ¿Hornet? —Habló de pronto una voz a espaldas de la guerrera.

Hornet se volteó y se encontró con la robusta figura de Bretta que temblaba en su lugar y la miraba con miedo. Frunció el ceño y los nervios la atacaron. Pero qué mal momento para que apareciera su vecina, justo cuando le estaba dando su merecido a una loca que apareció de la nada para tratar de matarla. Darle explicaciones de la situación sería algo complicado, sobre todo porque ni ella misma sabía por qué había pasado todo, pero algo tenía que hacer, no quería que empezaran a verla como un monstruo como ocurrió en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas, ya tenía suficiente con eso como para que en Bocasucia también comenzaran a temerle. Así que compuso su cara más amigable y con una sonrisa que lucía sorprendentemente natural, saludó a la recién llegada.

—¡Hola Bretta! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Eh... Esto... Nada importante —Sin duda estaba sorprendida por el radical cambio de actitud de la chica y aún algo aterrada por lo que había visto—. No-no es nada importante... Yo... no quiero interrumpirte... pu-puedo volver después...

—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes con esta psicópata! —Gritó la tijereta desde su lugar pero fue callada por una patada de Hornet.

—Ejem... No te preocupes, tengo tiempo, ya había terminado mis asuntos.

—¡Auxilioooooo!

—No-no-no importa, de-de verdad —Bretta estaba cada vez más nerviosa—. Solo quería a-a-hablar algo co-contigo pero puedo esperar.

—Ayudaaaaaaa—Seguía gritando la tijereta.

—Insisto, puedes decirme lo que quieras ahora —dijo Hornet tomando su aguja de forma bastante perturbadora.

En realidad Hornet había tomado su arma para intimidar a la cautiva y que se quedara callada, sin embargo Bretta lo había interpretado como que la estaba amenazando a ella y que si no hablaba la atacaría. La pobre escarabajo estaba que se moría del miedo, en realidad había ido a disculparse por haberla drogado el otro día. No conocía mucho a Hornet, pero según Quirrel era una buena chica, confiaba en sus palabras y quería pensar que sería perdonada, pero con la escena que había visto ahora temía por su vida, si su vecina se enteraba de lo que le había hecho quizás terminaría con esa aguja clavada en las entrañas.

Sin embargo ya era tarde, estaba obligada a hablar, Hornet la estaba amenazando con su aguja, si hablaba estaba muerta, si no lo hacía también.

Oh cruel destino el de la pobre doncella, sucumbiría ante la cruel bestia sin haber bebido jamás de la miel del amor, ojalá se apiadaran los dioses de ella y le brindaran una segunda oportunidad, más sin embargo aceptaba su destino, si era el final lo afrontaría, y dedicaría sus últimos pensamientos a su amado caballero azul.

—Yo so-solo venía a disculparme por lo del otro día —Hornet la miró algo confundida—. Perdón por... Perdón por drogarte... Y todo eso... Ya sabes... Con el té de silvaplena y tragapenas...

—Ah, era por eso —contestó la guerrera tranquilamente—. No te preocupes, puedo ver claramente que estás arrepentida y te perdono por eso.

—¡Yo también estoy arrepentida! ¡Perdóname también! —Gritó otra vez la escandalosa tijereta.

—Tú cállate —Le contestó Hornet.

La cautiva iba a replicar pero una mano en su boca lo impidió, giró sus ojos hacia el dueño de la extremidad y se encontró con un pequeño insecto cornudo que con una seña le indicaba que guardara silencio.

La criatura se quedó callada como se le indicó, pero no lo hizo porque el pequeño se lo dijera, si no por el miedo glacial que le provocó el ser que estaba detrás de él, esa extraña cosa voladora cubierta de pelo negro, sin antenas y con alas membranosas.

La bestia voladora la miraba de una forma inquietante mientras se relamía ¿Acaso esa cosa pretendía comérsela? Sabía que en circunstancias normales podría matar a esa criatura sin problemas, pero ahora estaba atada y sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Por su lado, Hornet ignoraba todo el drama que ocurría a sus espaldas y se limitaba a hablar con Bretta de forma amistosa.

—Como te decía, estás perdonada, veo tu arrepentimiento y sé que no lo volverás a hacer, eres una buena chica.

—No... ¡No lo soy! —Gritó Bretta repentinamente—. Yo... Estaba enojada y quería hacerte daño, por eso te envié ese té, no soy una buena persona, soy terrible.

—Bueno, todos nos dejamos llevar por las pasiones de vez en cuando, es normal que... ¡Alimaña detente ahora mismo! —Gritó de pronto asustando a Breta y a la murciélago que estaba encima de la tijereta con las fauces abiertas.

—¿Gyaaaaaargg?

—¡Sí a ti te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre intentar comerte a la gente?

—¡Gyaaaaaargg!

—¡No me vengas con berrinches! ¡Ya te he dicho que si nosotros no te decimos que te lo puedes comer, no te lo comes! ¿Cierto Hollow?

—... —El pequeño se limitó a señalar con su pulgar hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo que tú le dijiste que podía comérsela?

—...

—Si sé que trató de matarme pero eso no significa que la quiera muerta —La tijereta suspiró de alivio al escuchar estas palabras—. Además, recuerda que estamos educando a la Ali para que no se convierta en un monstruo devora gente, si no aprende la diferencia entre gente y criaturas inferiores cualquier día tratará de comerse a Elderbug, o a Dan o a Sly ¿Si se come a Sly donde compraríamos?... Aunque no sería mala idea dejarla probar a Zote.

La mirada que Bretta y la tijereta le dedicaron era indescriptible ¿En serio esa extraña cría podía llegar a ser así de peligrosa? ¿Y cómo podía tratarla con tanta confianza?

Finalmente Hornet consideró que lo mejor era liberar a la tijereta, con el susto que ya le había provocado seguramente bastaría para que no se acercara nunca más, se notaba que era una guerrera habilidosa pero un tanto cobarde. Así que con un ligero tirón aflojó el hilo con el que tenía retenida a la bicha, esta en cuanto se vio libre, huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

La murciélago cuando vio aquello que consideraba una comida alejarse se sintió enfadada y gruñó tratando de parecer feroz. Entonces escupió una minúscula bolita de fuego que se apagó antes de llegar al piso y voló detrás de Hornet, donde extendió sus alas tratando de imitar las poses elegantes y sofisticadas de su padre. Por supuesto nada de esto impresionó a la guerrera.

—¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaargggg!

—...— Hollow levantó las manos imitando las fauces de un monstruo.

—¿Trata de parecer aterradora? ¡Pero si se ve adorable!

Estas palabras ofendieron a la pequeña criatura quien voló lejos absolutamente indignada, por supuesto su "madre" corrió detrás de ella.

—Ay estos niños —dijo Hornet moviendo la cabeza—. En fin ¿En qué estábamos Bretta?

Bretta dio un respingo al ser nombrada, entonces pareció recordar su situación y el temor nuevamente surgió en ella. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Hornet ya le había dicho que la perdonaba la tranquilizó.

—Que lo siento por haberte drogado, que estaba enojada y que me siento muy mal por ello, pero ya está todo arreglado así que me voy —Dijo atropelladamente antes de dar media vuelta para irse lo más rápido posible.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Hornet congelando a la chica en su lugar de inmediato.

—Quiero que sepas que yo... Entiendo por lo que estás pasando y en parte comprendo lo que te llevó a hacer lo que hiciste.

Bretta bajó la mirada avergonzada y contestó.

—No, tú nunca entenderías lo que yo siento.

—¡Claro que sí! Sé que los celos pueden llevarnos a hacer cosas terribles, mi madre solía contarme ese tipo de historias —Hornet bajó la mirada, hablar de esto también le dolía—. Tus celos sobre Quirrel te hicieron actuar de esa manera, yo siento algo parecido, me duele la idea de que él se vaya lejos de mí y supongo que también me tentaría la idea de hacer algunas cosas desagradables para evitarlo.

Hornet levantó la vista otra vez y se encontró con los ojos de Bretta que la miraban aterrorizada, incluso se había puesto pálida.

—E-e-eso...

—¿Bretta? ¿Pasa algo?

—Co-co como sabes... ¿Cómo sabes que siento algo por Quirrel?

Ahora fue Hornet la que palideció, recién cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado de más. Para todos ya era un hecho que Bretta estaba enamorada de Quirrel, pero ella no sabía que ellos sabían.

—Pues... Esto... Yo... —Finalmente se rindió y decidió decir la verdad—. Leí tu diario, perdón Bretta.

—T-t-t-tú lo-lo ¡Leíste mi diario!

—¡Te juro que no fue con mala intención! ¡Fue un accidente!

En eso Bretta se encogió en su lugar y se tapó la cara mientras se esforzaba por no dejar caer algunas lágrimas que se asomaban en su rostro.

—Bien, supongo que me lo merezco, ríete ¡Búrlate de mí! Seguro debes pensar que soy una ridícula por escribir todas esas estupideces... Pero siempre ha sido así, cuando todos vivíamos en Bocasucia siempre me molestaban, ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Bretta, yo nunca he pensado que seas ridícula.

—No trates de hacerme sentir mejor... Sé que por dentro de ríes de mí, seguro que al leer mi diario pensaste ¡Mira que tonta! ¡Tiene aire en la cabeza!

—No Bretta, yo... Cuando leí tu diario, lo único que pensé fue... Que hermoso escribe.

—¿Qué? —La escarabajo sorprendida levantó la cabeza para mirar a su vecina.

—Lo digo en serio, al principio no pensé que fuera un diario, me parecía más una novela de aventuras y disfruté mucho leerla ¡Eres una maravillosa escritora! Deberías considerar hacerte profesional, tu forma de narrar y los sentimientos que pones en cada palabra son maravillosos y... Te juro que si sacas una novela yo seré la primera en comprarla.

—Vaya... —Bretta se sonrojó ligeramente—. Es lo más bonito que nunca me han dicho, yo... ¿Una escritora? ¿De verdad crees que sería posible?

—¡Por supuesto! Tienes mucho talento ¡Puedes hacerlo!

La escarabajo iba a decir algo más, pero en ese instante fueron interrumpidas por un jadeo y unos pasos presurosos. Quirrel llegó corriendo al lugar seguido de Hollow y de la pequeña murciélago.

—¡Hornet! ¡Eso es urgente! Te... ay no, Bretta.

Y como si fuera magia, de pronto todas las dudas y las culpas de la escarabajo se esfumaron y solo tuvo ojos para Quirrel, a quien comenzó a mirar con adoración de aquella manera que tanto incomodaba a la cochinilla. La situación también hacía sentir un tanto incómoda a Hornet, así que optó por intervenir.

—Hola Quirrel ¿Que sucede? ¿Me querías decir algo?

—¡Ah sí! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Quirrel sacó un cartel que llevaba consigo y se lo mostró a Hornet, quien luego de leerlo abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

—¡LE HAN PUESTO PRECIO A MI CABEZA! ¡¿POR QUÉ!? ¿QUIEN?

—Por lo que pude ver —comenzó a explicar Quirrel—. Fue el gremio de trabajadores públicos de La Ciudad de la Lágrimas el que puso esta recompensa.

—¿Pero qué tienen en contra mía? ¿Por qué me quieren ahora? No creo haber causado ningún escándalo últimamente, ni siquiera cuando derroté a ese par de matones me declararon una criminal.

—Sospecho que es por el incidente con Dan.

—¿El incidente con Dan?

—Sí bueno pues... —A Quirrel se le hacía algo complicado hablar de esto—. Cuando estuviste drogada te pusiste bastante violenta ¿Recuerdas que te hablamos de eso?

—Sí.

—Y como sabrás durante ese período atacaste a Dan y le rompiste una pierna.

—Sí, todavía me siento muy mal por eso.

—Pues resulta que su familia no quedó muy contenta con esto y te han declarado una amenaza, por lo tanto desean eliminarte. Como sabrás la mayoría de los trabajadores públicos de la Ciudad de las Lágrimas son cucarachas y estas son muy unidas, aunque Dan no es una cucaracha es parte de su familia y si alguien lastima a su familia, está en graves problemas. Así que por eso decidieron eliminarte.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Pero yo no hice nada de esto a propósito! Todo fue un accidente... Yo nunca lastimaría a Dan —El semblante de Hornet se entristeció en ese momento, pero no tardó en reanimarse y en mostrar determinación—. Esto no se queda así ¡Iré a hablar con ellos!

—Eh... Hornet, espera, no creo que eso sea buena idea, eres persona no grata en la ciudad, incluso bloquearon la ciervoestación para asegurarse de que no llegues por ahí.

—No puede ser... ¡Entonces con más razón debo ir! Este asunto de la recompensa debe ser la razón por la que la tijereta cobarde de recién trató de matarme, si no hago algo seguirán llegando caza recompensas y nunca tendré descanso.

—Pues en eso tienes razón pero...

—Bien, nos vamos a la ciudad, tendremos que tomar el camino largo por los Cruces Olvidados pero ni modo ¡Andando!

Luego de eso Hornet ya no escuchó razones, simplemente puso rumbo a la ciudad, por supuesto su hermanito y Quirrel la siguieron.

Bretta suspiró profundamente mientras veía al grupo alejarse, su hermoso caballero azul nuevamente partía tierras lejanas, presto a cumplir las labores de protección que su cargo le exigía. Y como siempre la única persona que le importaba era Hornet y ella... Ni siquiera podía odiarla, era una buena persona, quizás algo violenta y despiadada pero buena.

En ese momento se sonrojó recordando la palabras que le había dicho, que ella podía ser una grandiosa escritora ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso ella la fea, aburrida, ridícula y sin talento Bretta tenía algo bueno que mostrar? No parecía haberlo dicho solo para quedar bien. En ese momento la escarabajo tomó una decisión, lo intentaría, escribiría una grandiosa historia salida de su corazón y trataría de publicarla, todos se enterarían del grandioso mundo que tenía que mostrar.

Luego de un rato, el grupo de Hornet logró llegar a Ciudad de las Lágrimas, donde todo parecía estar normal, había el mismo tráfico de siempre, los mismos molestos vendedores ambulantes y la misma lluvia interminable que hacía tan famosa a la ciudad.

Sin embargo sí había algo inusual en el lugar, la presencia de numerosas cucarachas rondando en los alrededor que no parecían estar realizando sus habituales labores de mantenimiento y limpieza, más bien estaban vigilando.

De pronto, uno de estos bichos posó sus ojos en Hornet y su mirada se endureció, entonces corrió hacia uno de sus compañeros y comenzó a susurrarle algo en el oído mientras apuntaba a la guerrera, la cucaracha que recibió la información procedió a hacer lo mismo que su compañera y también le comunicó el hallazgo a otro.

Así se fue esparciendo la información hasta que todos los insectos estuvieron enterados. Luego de eso, poniendo en marcha una especie de plan previamente concebido, comenzaron a rodear al grupo de Hornet mientras le apuntaban con sus aguijones. La guerrera al darse cuenta de esto frunció el ceño y sin mostrarse intimidada habló:

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

—Silencio monstruo ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí luego de lo que le hiciste a Dan? Has dañado a uno de los nuestros y eso se paga caro —contestó una cucaracha en un tono muy agresivo.

—Eso fue solo un accidente —dijo Hornet con calma—. Nunca he pretendido dañar a Dan de ninguna forma posible.

—¡Silencio! También es tarde para poner excusas ¡No eres bienvenida aquí! Vete y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Dan de nuevo. De hecho le hemos prohibido que salga de la ciudad, así no tendrá ninguna posibilidad encontrarse contigo.

—¡Eso es injusto!

—Se hará lo que sea para mantenerlo a salvo hasta que nos encarguemos de ti.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te digo que no es peligrosa!

Hablando del rey de Roma, justo en aquel momento apareció Dan, este llevaba una pierna vendada, la cual además de estar un poco rígida era perfectamente funcional, en realidad el daño hecho por Hornet no era tan grave, pero nadie más pensaba así, mucho menos la madre adoptiva de la cochinilla, quien en ese momento se aproximaba con cara de pocos amigos.

La cucaracha madre caminaba en frente de su hijo, mientras que este trataba de detenerla sujetándola del brazo, pero era sumamente notoria la diferencia de fuerza entre estos dos, pues mientras el menor era arrastrado, la mayor caminaba como si no sintiera la oposición de la cochinilla.

La robusta insecto se paró frente a Hornet y la miró severamente, era un tanto más alta que la guerrera y se notaba que era fuerte, aunque eso no significaba que fuera buena peleano, al fin y al cabo parecía más del tipo de insecto que se había dedicado a tener hijos que a aprender el arte de la lucha. Pero Hornet sabía muy bien que las madres pueden ser terribles cuando se trata de proteger a sus retoños, por lo que lo mejor era buscar el diálogo, además, aquella cucaracha tenía el aspecto de ser una especie de matriarca, pues todas las demás la miraban con mucho respeto. Si Dan era hijo nada menos que de la líder de las cucarachas no era de extrañar que todas reaccionaran de forma tan drástica al incidente.

—Así que tú eres la desgraciada que lastimó a mi niño —dijo la dama con un tono nada amistoso.

—¡Mamá! No le hables así, ella es una buena persona, me ha ayudado mucho.

—Calla Dan, deja a los adultos hablar.

—¡Ya soy casi un adulto! Solo me falta mi última muda de piel.

—Y hasta que no la hagas seguirás siendo un niño, ahora vete a hacer tus cosas ¿No tenías que limpiar la biblioteca?

—Vete Dan, yo estaré bien —le dijo Hornet haciendo un ademán amistoso.

La cochinilla algo dudosa, optó por hacerle caso a su amiga y se alejó del lugar, en el instante en el que Dan se perdió de vista la matriarca se paró frente a Hornet y dijo en tono autoritario:

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablarle! ¡Tienes prohibido todo contacto con él!

A Hornet ya le estaba enfadando mucho la actitud sobreprotectora de esta madre, no le extrañaba que el pobre Dan fuera tan inseguro y tímido. Tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero el sutil toque de Quirrel en su espalda la hizo reaccionar, miró a su compañero y este meneó la cabeza indicándole que mejor siguiera una ruta más conciliadora.

—Mire señora, yo no pretendo dañar a Dan, de hecho le tengo mucho aprecio, lo de antes fue un simple accidente y le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—¡Pues yo no creo en promesas hechas por salvajes! ¡Eres la bestia! La criatura a la que todos temen por aquí, definitivamente eres un peligro público y no puedo permitir que deambules cerca de mi niño. Le prometí a mi querida amiga Danira que cuidaría de su hijo y eso es lo que he estado haciendo todos estos años.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de algo chocando contra el piso, al girarse a ver notaron que un basurero que estaba en las cercanías estaba volteado, por un instante creyeron ver la figura de un gusano transparente mirando la escena con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, pero tras parpadear, aquella extraña visión desapareció. Nadie dijo nada, dudosos sobre si los demás habrían visto lo mismo.

—¿Que fue eso? —Preguntó la matriarca—. Por un momento me pareció ver a... ¡Bah! debió ser mi imaginación. Lester, por favor levanta y limpia todo eso ¿Quieres? —Luego de esa orden una de las cucarachas que rodeaban a las dos damas se dirigió al basurero para arreglar el pequeño desastre—. Bueno, como te decía, eres una absoluta amenaza, la bestia a la que todos temen y por el bien de Dan y de otros insectos también, no puedo permitir que vuelvas a pisar la Ciudad de las Lágrimas, pero como no puedo impedir que Dan salga de aquí, para mantenerlo seguro lo mejor es eliminarte, pusimos una recompensa por tu cabeza pero parece que eso no ha dado resultados todavía, así que creo que lo mejor será que te eliminemos ahora mismo.

Tras decir esas palabras, todas las cucarachas tomaron una actitud ofensiva. La guerrera dio un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo notar por las posturas de los insectos que los niveles de pelea eran bastante variables, algunos bichos parecía que ni siquiera sabían tomar un arma correctamente, mientras que otros se veían bastante entrenados.

La cantidad de oponentes era inmensa, pero se veía en condiciones de derrotarlos, al menos si recibía la ayuda de Quirrel y Hollow estaba segura de que podía lograrlo, el problema era que no quería lastimar a la familia de Dan. Además de que si desataba todo su poder, probablemente empezarían a correr aún más rumores sobre su naturaleza violenta y peligrosa, quizás entonces el gobernador de la ciudad se vería obligado a intervenir y más caza recompensas irían por ella, definitivamente eso no sería nada bueno.

Se estaba convenciendo de que lo mejor sería huir, cuando una pequeña sombra voló frente a sus ojos. La alimaña voladora se interpuso entre ella y las cucarachas atacantes y lanzó una diminuta bola de fuego que fue rápidamente ahogada por la interminable lluvia que caía en la Ciudad de las Lágrimas. Definitivamente no podría usar su fuego para intimidar a los tipos malos, entonces la pequeña bestia se colocó en el piso y tomando su actitud más amenazante que pudo le gruñó a los atacantes.

—¡Gyaaaaaargggg! ¡Témanme!

Obviamente dado su pequeño tamaño y su aspecto infantil la criatura se veía más adorable que aterradora, de hecho las cucarachas no dudaron en hacerlo notar.

—Awwww... Que cosita más linda

—Jajajaja, que graciosa ¿De dónde salió este retoño tan tierno?

—Que criatura más rara, pero es adorable.

La murciélago se sintió contrariada al escuchar todos esos comentarios, no se suponía que fuera tierna, ella quería ser terrorífica, como su padre, entonces miró a Hornet quien estaba tratando de contener la risa por la situación.

—Ay pequeña alimaña, ya te había dicho que eres más adorable que aterradora.

Este comentario pareció ofender a la pequeña, quien sumamente indignada gritó.

—¡Gyaaaaaaaarggg! ¡Tía Horny fea! ¡Gyaaaaarrgg! —Y luego de soltar esas palabras escapó volando.

—¿Alimaña? —Dijo Hornet preocupada al verla alejarse sola hacia la ciudad— ¡Alimaña! ¡Ali! ¡Espera no te vayas!

Pero no hubo caso, la pequeña voló lejos internándose entre el gentío de la ciudad, por supuesto Hollow fue tras ella. Eso subió los niveles de estrés de Hornet por las nubes, tener a Hollow sin vigilancia ya era bastante grave, la última vez que se le dejó solo tuvo un encuentro con un murciélago demoniaco, quizás con qué cosa saldría ahora, sobre todo ahora que tenía una niña bajo su cuidado, al menos no debía temer que quemaran la ciudad, con ese flujo de agua constante era imposible... Aunque con Hollow nunca se sabía.

Decidió ignorar a las cucarachas, su hermano y la alimaña voladora eran más importantes, así que arrojó su aguja hacia uno de los edificios y usando su hilo de la forma usual escapó de sus atacantes perdiéndose entre la multitud de insectos que deambulaban por la ciudad.

La matriarca furiosa por el escape de la enemiga número uno de la ciudad, ordenó a todos sus subordinados que la encontraran y acabaran con ella. Pronto se escuchó una multitud de patas chapoteando en la interminable agua de ciudad, movilizándose para encontrar a la fugitiva.

Y en medio de todo ese alboroto estaba Quirrel, quien se había limitado a observar toda la escena en silencio. Una vez que se quedó solo, miró hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas de lluvia le golpearan en la cara y dijo.

—Por favor, díganme que esto no se puede poner peor.

Lo que el pobre no sabía, era que en las cercanías un extraño insecto que cargaba una antorcha pronto complicaría más las cosas.


	18. Chapter 18

La eterna lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña murciélago irritándola más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Estúpida agua que apagaba su fuego! Esperó por tanto tiempo para obtener sus poderes y ahora resulta que eran débiles e inútiles en ambientes húmedos ¿Para qué se había tomado tantas molestias en participar en el ritual de su padre si solo iba a recibir poderes patéticos? Con lo que le había dolido comerse la primera flama sentía que sus esfuerzos no valían la pena.

Vio a los insectos que deambulaban por la plaza y decidió probar algo. Se ocultó sigilosamente detrás de un poste de señalética y cuando un grillo se aproximó a donde ella estaba, salió de improviso lanzando el rugido más terrible que fue capaz de componer.

El grillo recibió un pequeño susto por lo repentino de la acción, pero este luego fue superado dando paso a una creciente curiosidad ante la extraña criatura que tenía al frente, que si bien era rara, no se veía peligrosa.

La alimaña vio con frustración que el insecto no parecía temerle, a pesar de que se esforzó por lucir terrible, entonces voló y se ocultó en otro rincón para repetir la acción con iguales resultados.

No importaba lo que hiciera, nadie le temía, solo obtenía miradas de sorpresa, curiosidad o ternura, cada vez estaba más frustrada ¡No se suponía que fuera linda! Ella quería ser aterradora, igual que su padre, una reina de fuego, alguien ante quien todos se inclinaran y temblaran, no alguien a quien todos quisieran acariciar (aunque no iba a negar que le gustaba que la consintieran).

De pronto, más por instinto que por otra cosa, percibió la presencia de alguien, al mirar sobre su hombro encontró a su "madre" de pie allí en medio de la lluvia, en su eterno silencio que tan bien conocía observándola con atención. Este extendió los brazos hacia ella indicándole que volviera con él.

La murciélago lo miró enfadado ¿En serio creía que lo iba a arreglar todo con un abrazo? ¡Claro que no! Pero aun así voló hasta Hollow tranquilamente. El pequeño estaba más tranquilo ahora que veía a su "hija" regresar con él, por eso bajó la guardia y se quedó con los brazos extendidos esperándola, sin embargo cuando la criatura estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, en lugar de dejarse abrazar, se precipitó contra los cuernos de Hollow y empezó a morder uno de ellos expresando su molestia.

Los mordiscos de la alimaña no dolían, pero el movimiento hacía que su máscara comenzará a sentirse floja, si se le caía su forma de sombra sería liberada y teniendo a tantos insectos alrededor, eso no sería nada bueno, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse un poco y a tratar de alcanzar a la murciélago.

Por su lado, el retoño solo mordía ajeno a los problemas que podrían causar sus acciones, hasta que de pronto sintió un par de manos que se enroscan alrededor de su cuerpo y la apretaban con firmeza, quizás demasiada, casi le dolía.

Finalmente soltó a Hollow y se dirigió hacia el desconocido que la apretaba, iba a gruñirle, pero en cuanto se encontró con los ojos furibundos de Hornet fue incapaz de decir nada.

—¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA! —Le gritó la guerrera.

—Gy-gy ¿Gyaarg?

—¡Ali! ¡No vuelvas a escaparte así! ¡Y no muerdas a Hollow, que él no te ha hecho nada! —La pequeña bajó la mirada aterrada por el tono furioso de Hornet—. En serio, hoy te has portado realmente mal.

—...

—¿Ali quiere ser aterradora? ¿Y para qué rayos quieres algo así?

Si la pequeña hubiera sido más diestra en las palabras, habría explicado que quería imponer respeto y doblegar al mundo, pues desde su más tierna infancia su padre le había inculcado esas ideas. Ella estaba siendo criada para ser una reina de fuego a quien todos temerían, cuyos deseos serían órdenes para todos los que la rodearan. Pero debido a su carencia de lenguaje, solo pudo contestar.

—Yo... Seré como papi.

—Ser como tu padre... —Hornet suspiró calmándose un poco—. ¿Y ser como tu padre es algo tan grandioso? —Ante la mirada de disgusto que le puso la pequeña se apresuró a agregar—. Yo no lo conozco, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar qué tiene de bueno ser temido, nadie querría acercarse a ti ni jugar contigo, todos se alejarían y no te hablarían, ser aterrador no tiene nada de bueno, créeme, lo he comprobado en carne propia.

La pequeña la miró no del todo convencida, pero supuso que ellos no podían comprenderlo, ellos no sabían lo genial y grandioso que era su padre, jamás entenderían por qué quería ser como él. Pero bueno, decidió no quejarse, la tía Hornet también daba miedo cuando se enojaba, solo que le faltaba elegancia.

En ese momento, aún con el constante caer de la lluvia, percibieron un alboroto que crecía con cada segundo, un ejército de cucarachas se acercaba a ellos empujando sin ningún cuidado a los transeúntes que andaban por el lugar. No necesitaron más para emprender la retirada, ya habían recuperado a Ali, no tenían nada más que hacer allí.

No llevaban demasiado tiempo corriendo cuando un gruñido de la murciélago los detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa Ali? —Preguntó Hornet al ver que la pequeña no avanzaba—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¡Gyar gyar gyar gyar! —Gritó Ali alterada.

—...— Hollow sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría al retoño y con algunas mímicas lo explicó rápidamente.

—¿Uno de esos bichos con antorcha de los que me hablaste anda cerca? Hollow, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Nos persiguen las fuerzas del orden público, otro día cuando hayamos arreglado los malos entendidos volvemos por la "flama".

Lamentablemente para Hornet, estas explicaciones no eran suficientes para Ali. Para ella era más importante comerse la siguiente flama, así que ignorando a la mayor, dio media vuelta y voló directamente hacia el ejército de cucarachas, obviamente como los problemas que tenían eran con Hornet y no con ella, la ignoraron.

La guerrera se agarró la cabeza exasperada por la situación, si hubiera sido por ella habría abandonado a la criatura, pero ya le habían explicado las complicaciones que tendrían si algo le llegaba a pasar, así que no le quedó más remedio que correr hacia sus enemigos.

A pesar de que en un inicio las cucarachas estaban envalentonadas por su número y porque Hornet huía de ellos como un cachorro asustado, en cuanto la vieron cambiar de actitud y dirigirse hacia ellos sin miedos ni dudas, inmediatamente se acobardaron y se congelaron en su lugar, creyendo que la horrible bestia de los rumores los iba a matar. Todos cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron queriendo consolarse en sus últimos minutos de vida. Pero los segundos pasaron y nada ocurrió, Hornet pasó al lado de ellos sin siquiera mirarlos y ellos no hicieron nada por detenerla, vaya guardias ineptos estaban hechos.

—Cuando la jefa se entere de esto nos va a matar —gimoteó una de las cucarachas.

Sin embargo no perdieron más tiempo y corrieron nuevamente tras la chica de rojo.

La mamífero voló a través de la ciudad muy atenta a sus sentidos, buscando el origen del poder que sentía, no podía estar equivocada, Grimm la había entrenado casi desde que había aprendido a volar para detectar la flama del ritual. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar ningún rastro del bicho que buscaba, aunque luego de meditarlo un poco, probablemente el seguidor de Grimm estaba dentro de algún edificio, si estuviera bajo la lluvia la flama se apagaría, o estaría tan ocupado protegiendo el fuego que no podría pelear.

Dio algunas vueltas más hasta que notó un brillo rojo a través de la ventana de un edificio, aquello fue la señal que estaba buscando, así que sin más demora entró a la construcción. Hollow y Hornet lograron verla entrar y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda, el lugar al que Ali entró era nada menos que la biblioteca, un sitio con mucho material para quemar y justamente donde habían mandado a trabajar a Dan.

Entraron al edificio y se sacudieron en el recibidor quitándose el exceso de agua, casi todos los edificios de la ciudad tenían un cuarto para que los visitantes se secaran. No se demoraron demasiado en eso, estaban muy apurados, por eso aún goteaban cuando se adentraron en la construcción.

Al llegar al gran salón donde se encontraban los estantes repletos de libros, lo primero que vieron fue a la bibliotecaria, que era una mosca, volando por el cuarto persiguiendo a la murciélago con una escoba.

—¡Ali ven aquí! —Le gritó Hornet.

La pequeña en cuanto escuchó la voz de la mayor se arrojó contra ella buscando protección, pero fue tal la fuerza con la que hizo esto, que prácticamente chocó con Hornet y la tiró al piso. Por su lado, la mosca voló hasta ellos furiosa por el alboroto que había provocado la cría.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Este sitio no es para jugar!

—Ho-ho ¡Hornet! —dijo una voz en las alturas.

La biblioteca tenía un corredor abierto en el segundo piso desde donde se tenía una vista privilegiada hacia el primero. Dan justamente en ese momento se encontraba limpiando la planta superior y al escuchar una voz conocida, se asomó a mirar. No esperaba encontrar a la guerrera allí y quiso pensar de manera positiva, quizás ya había hecho las paces con su madre y ahora venía a verlo, así que alegremente se dispuso a bajar, sin embargo, antes de que recorriera el pasillo hasta la escalera, un cierto individuo sospechoso se interpuso en su camino.

Un extraño insecto enmascarado que portaba una enorme antorcha con un radiante fuego rojo se presentó ante él apareciendo de la nada. Dan retrocedió intimidado ante el individuo, había lago en su mirada que le daba un mal presentimiento, había demasiada malicia en aquellos ojos y la forma en la que agitaba la antorcha parecía peligrosa. Trató de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no irritar al bicho, pero este no necesitaba provocación, estaba allí para divertirse y no había nada más divertido que achicharrar insectos.

El fuego de la antorcha ardió con más fuerza y Dan comenzó a correr por su vida, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues la única escalera para bajar del segundo piso estaba justamente por el lado que el seguidor de Grimm estaba bloqueando. La pequeña cochinilla quedó arrinconada y sin salida, con su atacante a punto de quemarlo, cerró los ojos temiendo lo que vendría y justo en esos momentos, el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose anunció la llegada de alguien más.

Quirrel de alguna forma inexplicable se las arregló para entrar por la ventana del segundo piso a tiempo para interponerse y salvar a Dan.

—¡Quirrel! —Dijo Dan asombrado al ver al mayor portar un aguijón. Él era de los que estaban convencidos de que las cochinillas no pueden ser guerreras. Sin embargo Quirrel le demostró lo contrario.

Con una destreza y velocidad que Dan jamás habría imaginado, vio al mayor batirse a duelo con el portador de la flama, este también luchaba usando la antorcha como arma. Ambos eran muy veloces al punto que era difícil seguirlos con la mirada, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los golpes por la habitación, mientras que la admiración de la pequeña cochinilla crecía cada vez más, Quirrel estaba haciendo todo aquello que a él siempre le dijeron que nunca podría lograr, Dan siempre odió ser una cochinilla por las limitaciones que tenía su especie frente a las cucarachas, pero viendo ahora la situación, quizás no eran tantas.

El insecto espectral ya aburrido de aquella pelea tan igualada, optó por sacar ventaja del fuego que portaba y comenzó a arrojarlo contra los estantes de libros. Dos de las tres flamas que lanzó ardieron un instante para luego apagarse, sin embargo la tercera logró prender e iniciar un gran fuego en uno de los libreros. La mosca bibliotecaria comenzó a gritar histérica ante el incendio inminente. Sin embargo en aquel momento los salvó la murciélago, quien demostró tener una habilidad oculta al acercarse y arrojar una pequeña bolita de fuego que logró neutralizar el fuego ya creado.

El seguidor de Grimm miró a la pequeña bestia con algo de resentimiento, esa mocosa caprichosa y consentida que siempre hacía lo que quería y lloraba por todo. Sabía que no saldría vivo de esto y que su destino era ser devorado por ella, así fue establecido el ritual, por eso aquel último espectáculo debía ser el más grandioso de su vida, tal como le gustaría al maestro, lleno de fuego, de sorpresas y de ataques inesperados.

Se lanzó contra la pequeña quien no tenía la capacidad aún de reaccionar tan rápido, sin embargo fue detenido por Hornet quien le arrojó su aguja. Logró esquivarla por poco. Le dio un vistazo a la guerrera y tras una evaluación corta determinó que era aún más complicada de manejar que la cochinilla de recién.

Justo en ese instante entró el grupo de cucarachas que los estaba persiguiendo desde hacía un rato. El portador de la antorcha rió maliciosamente, eran nuevos voluntarios para su actuación más espectacular, el fuego ardería alimentado por el terror de sus víctimas y el maestro estaría orgulloso de su sacrificio.

Agitó la antorcha una vez más y esta vez dirigió su fuego contra las cucarachas indefensas que miraban al ser incapaces de hacer nada. El fuego se abría paso a través del aire buscando impactar la carne de insecto, sin embargo justo antes de que las flamas los alcanzaran, Hornet se interpuso y recibió el ataque.

Afortunadamente como su capa parecía tener una especie de protección contra el fuego, el daño no fue tan grande, pero aun así terminó cayendo de rodillas por el dolor que sentía recorrer su piel, respiró agitadamente y vio al ser flotar en el aire burlándose con una molesta risilla. Se notaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande, adoraba ver el rostro de dolor y rabia de Hornet y el miedo creciente en las cucarachas que estaban detrás de ella. Y por estar admirando el horror que causaba, no fue capaz de percatarse del pequeño contenedor que se trepó en el librero y brincó para acertarle una estocada.

El corte recibido lastimó bastante al bicho, pero aquello no fue lo peor, lo más horrible fue levantar la mirada y encontrar la expresión furibunda en el rostro de Hollow, aquel pequeño a quien en un inicio subestimó y tomó por débil y aburrido resultó ser más feroz de lo que esperaba. El seguidor de Grimm no lo sabía, pero había hecho lo peor que podía hacer frente a Hollow, había lastimado a un miembro de su familia. El portador de la antorcha ya sabía que iba a morir, estaba preparado para eso desde el principio, pero no quería que la experiencia fuera tan traumática, así que como pudo se elevó de nuevo y escapó, por supuesto Hollow y Ali lo siguieron.

Hornet en ese momento, jadeando por el dolor y aún con las piernas temblando, logró ponerse de pie y rengueando empezó a caminar hacia la dirección donde se habían ido los otros.

—¡Espera chica! —Le gritó una de las cucarachas— ¿Estás bien?

Hornet se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta y los miró de forma fastidiada.

—Bueno decídanse ¿Me quieren viva o muerta? Aggg... Da lo mismo, ahora estoy ocupada, luego nos batimos a duelo a muerte.

Continuó alejándose lo más rápido que podía, en ese momento estaba débil, pero ninguna cucaracha se atrevió a tratar de detenerla, al fin y al cabo se había sacrificado por ellos, cosa que les hacía cuestionarse la maldad de esta criatura.

Pronto Quirrel bajó al primer piso y ayudó a Hornet permitiéndole que se apoyara en él, Dan también quiso cooperar de alguna forma pero le dijeron que se mantuviera al margen. El joven algo herido quiso ayudar a su manera, así que se fue a buscar a un médico.

La cochinilla y la araña avanzaron por la biblioteca hacia una bodega que había en el fondo, guiados tanto por donde recordaban que habían visto dirigirse a Hollow y Ali, como por un cierto alboroto que se incrementaba conforme se iban a cercando. Cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban los pequeños y el seguidor de Grimm, el combate entre estos ya había terminado.

La flama de la antorcha había comenzado a brillar con mayor intensidad y a consumir a su portador, quien se retorcía mientras el fuego lo cubría. Aquella fue la señal que Ali esperaba, suspiró profundamente sabiendo que lo que seguía le iba a doler, pero era parte del ritual, no podía decepcionar a su padre, tenía que hacerlo. Se posó sobre el insecto y comenzó a devorarlo mientras aún ardía. Nuevamente aquel dolor abrazador la envolvió, pero soportando con valentía, continuó comiendo de aquella forma grotesca que resultaba tan perturbadora.

Hornet observó la escena sintiendo un extraño miedo en su interior, como si aquello le resultara familiar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo un agudo dolor, entonces algunas imágenes comenzaron a poblar su mente, las palabras de su madre hablándole de los murciélagos y sus horribles costumbres, las pesadillas que poblaron sus sueños durante su niñez y las espantosas historias que logró encontrar en algunos libros de la biblioteca. Finalmente el sello que el rey pálido había puesto sobre sus recuerdos se desvaneció y Hornet recordó su miedo, el cual se vio acrecentado por la escena que contemplaba, una murciélago devorando un insecto mientras estaba envuelta en llamas, una imagen de pesadilla hecha para perturbar hasta al más valiente.

Finalmente Ali terminó su molesta tarea y suspiró agotada, entonces el fuego escarlata la envolvió y su poder se manifestó en ella. Con un agudo chirrido, lanzó una bolita de fuego que cayó al piso y ardió durante unos momentos antes de apagarse. La pequeña gritó de alegría celebrando el crecimiento de sus poderes, ahora era más aterradora que antes, si seguía así pronto podría alcanzar a su padre. Miró a su "madre" y este le hizo un gesto de aprobación, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia Hornet y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, miedo.

El día que Ali conoció a Hornet la vio gritar y llorar, en un inicio no entendió esta conducta, pero como después se le pasó, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. Eventualmente con la convivencia se terminó encariñando con la mayor al punto de llamarla "tía Horny", pues si bien la chica tenía un carácter duro y severo, también tenía un lado suave que no mostraba muy a menudo y que Ali había podido descubrir. Aunque Hornet la regañaba mucho, también era amable, siempre tenía un bocadillo para ella, unas palabras de ánimo, una caricia afectuosa o incluso un tiempo para jugar.

Esa era la tía Horny que había comenzado a querer, por eso verla con miedo no le gustaba, ella quería un abrazo y unas felicitaciones, no un grito y una mirada de terror. Se acercó a la chica de rojo ronroneando suavemente intentando apaciguarla, pero en cuanto la distancia entre ellas se acortó demasiado, se vio obligada a esquivar la aguja que Hornet blandió contra ella.

—¡Aléjate bestia!

Esto sí que la hizo sentir herida, pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de la murciélago, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar y Quirrel también se estaba estresando, pero por lejos la que estaba peor era Hornet, quien en ese minuto colapsó y cayó al piso inconsciente.

Una suave tonada cantada por una voz masculina resonaba en su mente, era una voz conocida, cálida y amable, que causaba sentimientos de alegría y afecto, además de tranquilizarla bastante. Se sentía sumamente agotada, pero aun así su instinto de lucha la obligaba a moverse, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrar un techo que no conocía.

Hornet observó a su alrededor algo confundida, estaba recostada en una cama con sábanas blancas, había un gran ventanal por el que caía una lluvia interminable y sentado a su lado se encontraba aquella cochinilla que tanto quería cantando suavemente, además, junto a él estaba otra cochinilla más joven y Hollow, quien fue el primero en notar que había despertado.

—¡Gyaaaarggg! —Este sonido hizo que el cuerpo de Hornet se pusiera rígido.

Hasta ese momento no lo había notado, pero encima de ella había un bultito negro de ojos rojos que ahora la miraba con expectación. Hornet se puso a temblar aterrada y al borde de las lágrimas cuando notó que alguien le tomó la mano. Giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había sido Quirrel.

—Tranquila Hornet, no te va a hacer nada —le habló la cochinilla con suavidad.

—Pero... Pero es un murciélago...

—Sí, pero es una cría y has estado viviendo con ella más de una semana, has jugado con ella, la has alimentado, hasta han dormido juntas, no tienes por qué temerle a Ali. Recuerda Hornet, recuerda todo lo que han pasado juntas.

Hornet comenzó a rememorar todo lo que le mencionaba Quirrel, era verdad que hasta el momento la pequeña nunca había sido un peligro, pero no podía comprender por qué antes no le tenía miedo y ahora sí. La miró tratando de apagar su temor, en sí la criatura lucía inofensiva, pero luego recordaba la escena de verla devorando a ese maldito insecto de fuego y los nervios la atacaban. Sin embargo Quirrel sin soltar la mano de Hornet comenzó a acercarla hasta la cabeza de Ali.

La guerrera temblaba cada vez más en la medida que veía su extremidad aproximándose a ese peligroso ser, en su mente la idea de que la iba a morder cada vez crecía más, pero en cuanto hizo contacto con la piel peluda de la murciélago, esta simplemente lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción y se restregó cariñosamente contra ella. Entonces tomándose más confianzas, se acercó aún más a Hornet y la abrazó cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

Lo último que pensó la mamífero en ese momento, fue que si bien ser temida y respetada era algo genial, prefería ser querida, porque no había nada que le gustara más que ser mimada. A partir de ahora ya no intentaría asustar a la gente, sobre todo a la tía Horny.

Hornet se tranquilizó un poco pero aún seguía tensa, entonces miró a su amigo y con voz tímida formuló una petición.

—Quirrel... Tú... ¿Podrías cantar otra vez? Esa canción de recién... Es que... Me hace sentir más tranquila.

—Ah, la canción de cuna —dijo Dan que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio—. No imaginé que Quirrel también la conocía, mi mamá biológica solía cantármela cuando pequeño para calmarme, también decía que mi papá me la cantaba cuando era un huevo, obviamente eso no lo recuerdo ¿Creen que sea una canción típica de las cochinillas?

—No lo sé —contestó Quirrel—. La verdad no recuerdo donde la aprendí, pero a veces cuando estoy nervioso tararearla me hace sentir mejor y parece que a Hornet también.

La chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada algo avergonzada, en aquel momento se sentía muy sensible y todo le afectaba. Por su parte la cochinilla mayor se disponía a iniciar su nana, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, entonces un ejército de cucarachas entraron llenando la habitación.

Hornet de inmediato se puso nerviosa y comenzó a buscar su aguja con la mirada, para hallarla al otro lado de la habitación justo detrás de las cucarachas. Eso sí era un problema.

Entonces el grupo de insectos empezó a abrirle paso a una cucaracha mayor, la matriarca del grupo, quien se aproximó con paso seguro y mirada seria. Esta se colocó frente a la cama de Hornet y la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos. Cuando la chica de rojo estaba a punto de decir alg, fue la cucaracha la que cortó el silencio.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mis parientes, no sé qué habría sido de ese montón de idiotas si no hubiera sido por ti.

Hornet muda por la sorpresa la miró confundida sin saber bien de qué hablaba, entonces comenzó revisar sus últimos recuerdos y vino a su mente el instante en el que se interpuso entre el portador de la flama y las cucarachas que la perseguían. Sí, seguramente era por eso.

—No-no hay problema —contestó la muchacha con algo de timidez.

—Protegiste a aquellos que estaban dispuestos a atacarte —continuó la cucaracha—. Una persona así no puede ser mala.

—¡Te lo dije mamá! —Habló Dan—. Hornet no es mala ¡Pero tú no me hiciste caso!

—¡Silencio Dan que tus mayores están hablando!

El joven simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras reclamaba para sus adentros.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo —retomó la palabra la matriarca—. Acepto que no eres una mala chica, por ello te permitiré seguir siendo amiga de Dan, pero por favor, no lo metas en situaciones peligrosas, el pobrecillo es torpe y débil y siempre le ocurren accidentes, lamentablemente es una cochinilla y estas criaturas son muy frágiles.

—¡Eso no es verdad mamá! —intervino de nuevo Dan—. El señor Quirrel aquí presente, recién tuvo una pelea espectacular con el insecto de fuego del que te hablé y peleó con él de igual a igual usando un aguijón y él también es una cochinilla.

—No es para tanto —dijo el aludido con modestia—. Tampoco soy el mejor guerrero ni nada, de hecho Hornet me supera, yo apenas sé lo suficiente como para protegerme. Aunque sí debo aclarar que las cochinillas no somos tan frágiles como piensa, quizás no tenemos la fuerza de unan cucaracha o una araña, pero aún con lo que tenemos somos capaces de grandes cosas. Quizás Dan al no haber convivido con otros de su especie no pudo desarrollar algunas habilidades propias que le ayudarían mucho, pero si no le molesta yo mismo podría instruirlo en esos aspectos.

—¡Si! ¡Eso sería genial! —Dijo Dan entusiasmado por aprender de alguien que había causado tanta admiración en él.

—Bueno... —La matriarca parecía pensativa—. Creo que no tendría problemas con eso, pero no quiero que le enseñe nada que tenga que ver con blandir un aguijón, mire que la última vez que Dan intentó...

—¡Mamá no cuentes esa historia! —Se quejó el joven— ¡Es vergonzosa!

Luego de eso siguió una amena conversación sobre anécdotas familiares e historias de vida en la cual todos participaron, excepto por Hollow, quien por supuesto no podía decir nada. En general sobrellevaba bastante bien su carencia de habla, pero eran situaciones como esa las que lo incomodaban al sentirse inferior. Por eso optó por salir de la habitación, si había algo digno de recordarse, ya se lo contaría su hermana.

Salió al pasillo del hospital que en ese momento estaba vacío, sin embargo al llegar, la figura del rey pálido se reveló ante él por la influencia del aguijón onírico que portaba.

El rey se veía algo extraño, silencioso, pensativo y con una profunda mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Por lo que notó, el fantasma observaba a la familia de cucarachas desde la distancia, en particular a Dan, aunque de vez en cuando también le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Quirrel sin variar su expresión alicaída ¿Que pasaba con el viejo que de pronto andaba tan sentimental? Hollow decidió acercarse a preguntar.

—¿...?

—No me pasa nada

—...

—Te digo que no es nada, en serio, no te preocupes.

—...

—¿Es necesario remarcar que no estás preocupado por mí? De todos modos si es solo curiosidad lo que te mueve, no me veo en la obligación de responder tus preguntas.

—... —comenzó a tirar de la capa del rey de forma insistente.

—Si no te digo que me pasa me vas a molestar todo el día ¿Cierto?

—...

—Y mañana también... Quizás incluso el día siguiente... Está bien —El viejo monarca se veía fastidiado—. Solo pensaba que es algo triste que Quirrel y Dan nunca puedan enterarse de la verdad.

—¿...?

—Que ellos son padre e hijo.

—¡¿...?!

—¿Que cómo lo sé? Ya me dieron bastantes pistas —lanzó un sentido suspiro—. Cuando la infección estalló, la tribu de las cochinillas fue una de las primeras en irse, en su momento catalogué esto como un acto de cobardía, ahora he llegado pensar que más bien fue un acto de sensatez. Todos huyeron lejos y de los poquísimos que decidieron quedarse, uno fue Quirrel. Según me dijeron el padre de Dan tuvo que quedarse en Hallownest para cumplir una misión importante, eso calza ¿Cierto?

—...

—Sí, es una evidencia muy vaga, sin embargo la madre de Dan se llamaba Danira, igual que la esposa de Quirrel. Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que está muerta, Quirrel ya no tendrá que temer que un viejo amor de su pasado lo busque.

—¿...?

—Monomon me contó ese detalle, además de sus investigaciones su otro tema de conversación favorito era su discípulo, siempre me hablaba de sus logros. Me contó todo su drama amoroso cuando conoció a Danira, me habló de su boda y de los 10 huevos que tuvieron... Asumo que al escapar de Hallownest Danira solo pudo salvar a uno de ellos, por eso Dan es tan preciado para su amiga cucaracha, es el único recuerdo que le queda de esa cochinilla.

—...

—Sí, y la prueba final que creo podría confirmar mi hipótesis es la canción de cuna. Hasta donde sé las cochinillas no tienen una gran cultura musical, a diferencia de otras especies como los grillos o las cigarras, no hay entre ellas nada como canciones de cuna tradicionales. Así que esa tonada deber ser algo que Quirrel compuso especialmente para sus crías.

Hollow bajó la mirada y comenzó a comprender lo triste de la situación, padre e hijo, separados por las circunstancias y vueltos a reunir sin saber quién era el otro, debía hacer algo ¡Ellos debían enterarse! Salió corriendo hacia la habitación dispuesto a contar lo que sabía, sin embargo el rey pálido le cortó el paso impidiéndole avanzar.

—¡...!

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso quieres contarles la verdad? No lo hagas, ellos jamás deben enterase de esto.

—¿...?

—Porque no ganarían nada y esto solo traería dolor.

—¿...?

—Piénsalo. Quirrel perdió la memoria, él no sabe nada de su pasado, solo tiene unos vagos recuerdos de la maestra Monomon, imagínate su impresión si de pronto le dicen que tiene un hijo que ni siquiera recuerda haber concebido y peor aún, imagínate como sería para Dan. Quizás le empezaría a recriminar a Quirrel el haberlo abandonado, quizás si él hubiera estado con Danira ella no hubiera muerto ¿Y cómo podría defenderse Quirrel? No recuerda nada, ni siquiera podría hablarle de su madre, todo sería dolor tristeza para ambos, ninguno necesita eso, Quirrel está muy bien como está, ya aceptó su falta de memoria y es capaz de lidiar con eso y Dan tiene una familia que lo adora, no necesita a Quirrel. Por eso Hollow, lo mejor es que no sepan nada, además míralos, al menos así como están pueden ser amigos.

El pequeño dirigió su vista hacia el interior de la habitación donde las cucarachas hablaban animadamente, miró a Dan y a Quirrel quienes parecían llevarse de las mil maravillas. El viejo tenía razón, las cosas estaban bien como estaban, habían verdades que era mejor guardar.

* * *

 **No lo había dicho pero yo creo que Quirrel es mayor que Hornet, al menos lo suficiente como para haber dejado descendencia, pero no tanto como para que esta diferencia les impida estar juntos aunque... En este mundo de insectos ¿Cómo se mide exactamente el tiempo? Hay algunos insectos que parecen tan viejos como si hubieran vivido un siglo y probablemente la espectativa de vida varía según la especie.**

 **En fin. Hasta el siguiente capítulo que espero sacar pronto. Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios, nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19

—¡Gyaaaaaarg! ¡Mamiiiiiii!

Un agudo gritó cortó el silencio de la noche en Bocasucia, perturbando el sueño de Quirrel y Hornet quienes se levantaron asustados, creyendo que algo malo le había pasado a Hollow. Con mucha agitación, corrieron hasta el recibidor de la casa y se encontraron con una escena inusual.

Había una sombra de brillantes ojos blancos que miraba a su alrededor confundida, a sus pies se encontraba la máscara de Hollow partida a la mitad y un poco más allá, estaba la pequeña Ali llorando desconsolada, aunque el rey pálido hacia lo que podía para calmarla cargándola y paseando la por la habitación.

Ver al viejo monarca haciendo de niñera con la criatura en brazos le resultó muy cómico a ambos, quienes a pesar de la situación no pudieron evitar estallar en risas.

—¡Pero que rayos es lo que les parece tan gracioso! —reclamó el Wyrm.

—Los siento, es que ver al todopoderoso y legendario rey pálido aproblemado por un bebé es gracioso —dijo Hornet en tono burlesco.

—¿Prefieres que siga llorando?

—No, claro que no su majestad —se apresuró a contestar Quirrel—, es solo algo llamativo.

—¡GYAAAAAARG! —La pequeña chilló más fuerte llamando la atención de los mayores.

—¡¿Ali que te pasa?! —Preguntó Hornet elevando la voz para hacerse oír por sobre el alboroto.

—¡Mami murioooooo! ¡Gyaaaaaarg!

Ahora quedaba claro, Ali no podía comprender que Hollow no era un ser normal, y al verlo en su forma de sombra se asustó.

La guerrera se acercó y tomó a la murciélago, no sin antes lanzar un profundo suspiro para calmarse, aún no lograba superar del todo su quiroptofobia, aunque iba bastante bien. Con la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a hablar calmadamente.

—Tranquila Ali, no pasa nada, tu mami está bien, ella solo cambió de forma y luce distinta.

—¿Shi? —Pregunto la pequeña con los ojos llorosos.

—Claro, ella está ahí, —señaló a la sombra que la miraba preocupada.

—¿Mami? —Dijo la pequeña incrédula, al parecer no había relacionado que la sombra era Hollow.

Hollow contestó con un asentimiento, entonces Ali loca de felicidad voló hasta él y lo abrazó.

Por su lado Quirrel, Hornet y el rey miraron la escena, ahora más tranquilos. Una vez que se aseguraron de que todo estaba bien, Hornet caminó hasta la máscara rota que yacía en el piso y la levantó.

—No esperaba que durara tan poco la reparación que le mandé a hacer —comentó algo molesta—. Parece que el fabricante de máscaras está perdiendo su calidad.

—Oh no, esto no fue culpa del fabricante. —Se apresuró a aclarar el viejo gusando—. La máscara está impecable, simplemente es demasiado pequeña para contener a Hollow.

—¿Demasiado pequeña? —Quirrel estaba extrañado— ¿O sea que Hollow puede crecer?

—Claro que puede crecer —habló Hornet— ¿Acaso no viste a Big? Él era bastante grande

—Entonces ¿Hollow va a crecer hasta ser del tamaño de Big?

—No lo creo —contestó el monarca—. Big fue criado de manera especial, se necesitaba que fuera fuerte para que pudiera contener la infección. Le dimos de comer jalea real cuando pequeño y por eso creció tanto. Hollow nunca ha comido nada tan especial como eso, así que no crecerá tanto. Mmmm.,.. Creo que a lo sumo podría llegar a ser un poco más alto que Hornet.

—Estas formas de vida son fascinantes —exclamó Quirrel sintiendo la curiosidad crecer en su interior—. ¿Tú también tuviste que cambiar de máscara Hornet?

—¡Esta es mi cara! —Gritó la muchacha sumamente ofendida y bastante alterada—. ¡Yo no uso máscaras! ¡Nací con este rostro! ¡Yo no soy como ellos! Yo...

—¡Perdón! ¡Ya entendí! Lo siento, cálmate Hornet —Quirrel lamentó lo que había dicho, su anormalidad como insecto aún era un tema delicado para Hornet.

—Bueno, como sea. —La chica le dio la espalda, se veía bastante enojada—. Para que lo sepas, quizás no tengo el caparazón duro de un insecto normal y mi cuerpo tiene esta extraña textura propia de los seres de sombra, pero yo tuve mudas de piel como cualquier insecto normal.

—Entiendo —La cochinilla se sentía algo aproblemada y no sabía bien como suavizar la situación.

—Bueno, la energía de las sombras es débil en Hornet —comenzó a explicar el rey pálido—. Es solo la suficiente para mantener su espíritu atado a su cuerpo, que era el problema que tenían los huevos de Herrah. Pero los demás retoños son casi sombras completas, necesitan de una máscara para mantener su forma de insecto y así como las personas cambian de piel en la medida que crecen, ellos deben cambiar de máscara, claro que tienen la desventaja de que sus cuerpos no producen la nueva máscara, deben conseguirla por otros medios.

—¿Y esos medios serían?

—El fabricante de máscaras. Él es el único que puede hacer vasijas de la calidad y forma apropiada para estas pequeñas sombras, ese hombre es un experto, él fue el que fabricó las máscaras de mis 10.530 retoños, además de que hizo todas las máscaras que Big usó durante su crecimiento.

—Entonces él... ¿Sabe de todo este asunto de las sombras? —Quirrel se veía sorprendido.

—Sí, fue uno de mis principales colaboradores en todo este asunto, de hecho él fue quien originalmente se ofreció a fabricar las máscaras... Y a decir verdad es un tipo muy misterioso —El gusano parecía un tanto pensativo—. Sí... Muy misterioso, apareció coincidentemente en el momento exacto en el que se le requería y parecía saber demasiado sobre la naturaleza de los seres de sombras... Aunque en ese momento estaba tan desesperado que no me cuestioné nada y acepté su ayuda.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Hay que ir a pedirle a ese tipo que nos fabrique una máscara —habló Hornet con aún algo de molestia en su voz.

—Habrá que pagarle algo supongo —dijo Quirrel.

—En realidad no —contestó la muchacha—. Según él, una deuda con aquel a quien otorgó sus votos de lealtad hacen que su trabajo sea necesario en este mundo.

—¿Votos de lealtad? ¿A quién? ¿A mí nunca me juró nada —dijo el rey algo molesto al pensar que uno de sus supuestos súbditos le era leal a alguien más.

—No sé, no me acuerdo bien, me lo mencionó alguna vez pero ya no me acuerdo bien.

—Como sea —el rey disimuló su infantil molestia—. Mañana saldremos temprano con Hollow a ver a ese individuo, no podemos mantenerlo en su forma de sombra, alguien podría asustarse.

Miró de soslayo a su hijo quien jugaba con Ali sin mostrarse demasiado incómodo con su condición, aunque era entendible, gran parte de su vida la pasó en esa forma.

—¡Ah! No puedo ir —dijo de pronto Hornet—. Quedé con Bretta de acompañarla a la ciudad, va a buscar una editorial para que publique su libro.

—¿Ya lo terminó? —Preguntó Quirrel, a lo que Hornet asintió—. Bueno, un compromiso es un compromiso, tendrás que ir con ella.

—Pero...

—Tranquila Hornet, su majestad y yo podemos llevarlo, no es algo tan complicado.

—¡Pero Hollow está en su forma de sombra! ¡Y además si lo llevan tendrán que llevar a Ali también!

—¿Y? Podemos con eso. Confía en nosotros ¿Que sería lo peor que podría pasar?

Al día siguiente en Bocasucia, la familia se separó en dos, Hornet se dirigió a casa de Bretta para realizar su viaje a Ciudad de las Lágrimas, el cual tendrían que hacer a pie, ya que el ciervocamino solo obedecía a Hollow y por desgracia, en su forma de sombra no podía presentarse frente al viejo insecto, así que cubriéndolo con una capucha que lograron conseguir, se metieron al pozo que los llevaba al reino subterráneo.

Partieron muy temprano para disminuir la posibilidad de encontrarse con otros insectos que les pudieran causar problemas, afortunadamente el viaje a Nido Profundo donde habitaba el mascarero fue bastante sencillo, las pocas amenazas que los atacaron Quirrel las pudo controlar fácilmente, incluso la pequeña Ali ayudó un poco, pues ahora su poder de fuego era suficiente como para causar algo de daño.

—Majestad —dijo la cochinilla cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a la guarida del fabricante de máscaras— ¿Pretende mostrarse como fantasma ante el fabricante?

—Sí, ese individuo sabe más del mundo y de sus misterios que los insectos promedio. No creo que se sienta impresionado por un fantasma inofensivo.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice.

El grupo finalmente logró dar con el escondrijo del insecto que buscaban. El lugar era tan siniestro como todo lo que lo rodeaba, un tugurio estrecho, oscuro, cubierto de máscaras completas y a medio hacer que con sus miradas vacías resultaban poco menos que perturbadoras.

El taller era un verdadero desastre, exhibiendo un desorden y una acumulación de materiales increíble. En medio de la pila de máscaras, pinceles, pinturas y herramientas, había un enorme mesón con un banquito, estaba todo dispuesto para trabajar, pero no había quien lo hiciera, el mascarero no estaba en casa. Miraron a su alrededor algo confundidos preguntándose donde se habría ido, cuando de pronto algo captó su atención.

Una pequeña criatura que hasta ese momento no habían notado, se trepó en una silla y luego en el mesón de trabajo. El ser en cuestión era a todas luces un contenedor igual que Hollow, aunque tenía algunas características que lo hacían bastante único. Su contextura y tamaño era igual al de Hollow, pero su cornamenta era distinta, tenía tres cuernos, dos a los lados, cortos y anchos con una forma similar a los de Ogrim y un cuerno de forma cónica en el centro de su cabeza. aAdemás de los cuernos, también se distinguía bastante pues en lugar de usar una capa gris, llevaba una capucha verde, la cual por supuesto tenía unos orificios en la parte de arriba para dejar pasar sus cuernos.

El pequeño una vez estuvo arriba del mesón, agitó su capa de forma orgullosa y dio un giro con mucho estilo para concluir haciendo una pose bastante melodramática. Hollow en cuanto vio a su hermano, voló hasta él e inmediatamente comenzó una conversación silenciosa, ambos parecían bastante contentos de encontrarse. Ali curiosa por aquella comunicación tan rara, se posó junto a su madre y se quedó observando atentamente sus señas a ver si entendía algo.

—Eh... majestad... Eso que estoy viendo es un contendor ¿Cierto?

—Sí, es un contendor ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería estar en el abismo!

La voz del rey pálido pareció llamar la atención del pequeño de verde, por lo que este brincó del mesón y corrió hasta el monarca para verlo mejor, entonces ladeó la cabeza con cara de pregunta.

—¿Que quien soy?

Al inicio al gusano le llamó la atención que su retoño no fuera capaz de reconocerlo, pero tras pensarlo mejor tenía sentido, salvo por Big y por Hollow, el resto de sus hijos casi ni lo habían visto, aquellos contendores de naturaleza defectuosa a duras penas compartieron unos escasos minutos con él durante el inicio de sus vidas antes de ser abandonados, obviamente no se iban a acordar de él y quizás era mejor así. Si todos eran tan resentidos como Hollow, no sería nada gracioso tener que aguantar sus reclamos y su mal humor.

—Eh... Me llamo pálido mucho gusto —dijo el rey tratando de disimular.

Entonces miró a Hollow quien con sus brillantes ojos le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria, sin embargo terminó asintiendo dando a entender que él no diría nada.

Por su lado el pequeño comenzó a invadir a preguntas al viejo monarca, cuestionando todo, su color, su transparencia, el que estuviera flotando, el que estuviera muerto, incluso por qué le parecía conocido de algún lado, aunque esta última pregunta la esquivó bastante bien.

—Bueno, ya he contestado muchas preguntas, es hora de que tú me contestes algunas a mí ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí?

El pequeño con mucho entusiasmo se trepó de nuevo al mesón y comenzó a hacer una serie de poses bastante llamativas que el rey parecía interpretar bastante bien, pues en la medida que las iba haciendo, el gusano parecía cada vez más fastidiado.

—¡Bueno, ya suficientes adjetivos!

—¿Que está haciendo el retoño? —Preguntó Quirrel sintiéndose incómodo por ser el único que no entendía nada.

—Se está presentando, pero la cantidad de adjetivos que usa es imposible.

—¿Cantidad de adjetivos?

—A ver, lo que dice es algo así como que él es el increíble, encantador, divertido, galante, genial...

Un brinco molesto del pequeño interrumpió el discurso del monarca.

—¡Pero si eso no importa!

—¡...! —El pequeño encapuchado agitó sus brazos y pateó el suelo demostrando su enojo.

—De acuerdo de acuerdo, no da lo mismo —Miró a Quirrel con notoria exasperación—. No es genial, es fa-bu-lo-so, porque la palabra genial se queda corta para él.

Quirrel sonrió incómodo, este niño sin duda tenía una personalidad desbordante, seguramente se vio que no era un contendor apropiado desde el mismísimo instante de su nacimiento.

—¡Y a todo esto todavía no nos dices cómo te llamas! —Reclamó el rey.

El contendor bufó molesto y lo miró con arrogancia, entonces tomó su capa y la señaló.

—Bien, entonces, te llamas Green, gracias por tu cooperación —dijo el fantasma— Y si ahora fueras tan gentil de contarnos por qué estás aquí.

Green con una expresión seria empezó a hacer toda una coreografía para explicar su presencia allí. Quirrel notó como a pesar de comunicarse también con señas, era mucho más parafernálico que Hollow, haciendo movimientos que a menudo parecían algo innecesarios y excesivamente elaborados, este niño buscaba destacar por todos los medios posibles.

Finalmente el pequeño terminó su "discurso", entonces se bajó de la mesa y caminó hasta una cortina algo oculta que estaba al fondo de la guarida y al correrla, reveló que detrás de ella había un cúmulo de sombras, en la que se podía apreciar nueve pares de ojos brillantes.

—¿Más sombras? —Exclamó Quirrel alarmado— ¿Pero qué les pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Las sombras miraron al rey y a la cochinilla algo asustadas, sin embargo cuando notaron a Hollow que estaba encima de la mesa se tranquilizaron y locas de alegría volaron hasta él donde se "abrazaron" cariñosamente, aunque a ojos de los demás aquellos abrazos lucían como si las sombras se fusionaran entre ellas. Mientras tanto Green con otra lluvia de señas y movimientos le explicaba al rey lo que pasaba.

—Ajá, ya veo. Entonces ustedes ya no se limitan a quedarse encerrados en el abismo y a veces salen a pasear por los alrededores. Pero al querer ponerse sus máscaras para salir estas se rompieron, entonces Big... Digo, su rey, les dijo que vinieran aquí a pedir ayuda.

Green asintió dando el visto bueno, entonces con algunas señas más dio a entender que estaban esperando a que el fabricante de máscaras regresara, pues había ido a comprar pintura porque se le había acabado. Normalmente él fabricaba sus propios pigmentos, pero al tener un pedido de máscaras tan grande y de forma tan repentina, los materiales que tenía guardados no eran suficientes.

El rey observó a las pequeñas sombras y suspiró con pesar, esos pequeños adefesios eran sus hijos y no podía evitar sentirse horrible al verlos, en donde habría tenido la cabeza el día que decidió crearlos, normalmente podía ignorar los sentimientos de culpa y dolor, pues Hollow con su máscara puesta pasaba fácilmente por un insecto normal, pero al verlo en su forma de sombra recordaba lo que era y que todo era su culpa. Sin embargo sentía algo de alivio al notar que estos pequeños no parecían molestos con su condición, se les veía muy alegres y con bastante energía, quizás demasiada.

Las sombritas parecían haberse interesado bastante por Quirrel y se le había subido encima haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo parar de reír!

—Gyaaaaaaarg —La murciélago veía la escena divertida.

—Bueno, bueno, ya dejen en paz al pobre Quirrel, dijo el rey pálido volando hacia las sombras y dispersándolas.

Los retoños dejaron en paz a Quirrel de modo que este pudo respirar de nuevo tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien Quirrel? —Preguntó el rey algo preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó jadeando—. No es como que me quisieran matar tampoco, pero aun así manejar a 10 niños al mismo tiempo no es fácil.

—...— Green hizo una acotación pisando 11 veces el suelo.

—Eh... ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Quirrel al rey.

—Que contaste mal, ellos son 11, son 10 sombras más la sombra de Hollow.

Quirrel miró a su alrededor y realizó un conteo rápido de los pares de ojos.

—Yo solo veo 10.

Un nerviosismo se instaló en el grupo de niños, Ali miró a su alrededor angustiada al notar el ambiente tenso. Las sombras se miraron entre ellas al parecer contando cuantos eran y cuando todas hubieron llegado a la misma conclusión, el terror estalló entre ellas.

Todas las sombras comenzaron a volar frenéticamente por la guarida "gritando" aterradas. Una de ellas se había perdido quizás donde, les faltaba una hermana, la pobre no tenía cuerpo físico y podría pasarle cualquier cosa mala. En medio de ese pánico los mayores no sabían qué hacer o como calmar a los pequeños, incluso la pequeña Ali asustada había comenzado a llorar desconsolada, sin embargo de alguna manera Green llamó la atención de sus hermanos, entonces con un par de poses espectaculares los calmó y luego con algunas señas más, les ordenó que lo siguieran, pues todos juntos irían a buscar a su hermana perdida.

Quirrel y el rey pálido no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos, el contenedor de verde seguido por una bola de sombras, salió corriendo fuera de la guarida adentrándose en las galerías de Nido Profundo y para empeorar la situación, la pequeña murciélago al ver a su "madre" alejarse con los demás, la siguió mientras chillaba pidiendo que la esperaran.

—¡Se han ido! —Gritó el rey pálido escandalizado—. ¡Rápido Quirrel! ¡Tenemos que ir por ellos!

—¡Sí! —dijo la cochinilla disponiéndose a salir de la guarida.

Mientras tanto, el cúmulo de sombras deambulaba por los túneles de Nido Profundo sin un rumbo fijo, pues la realidad es que habían salido atacados por el pánico sin tener ningún plan en mente y obviamente de esa forma era imposible dar con la hermana perdida, para empeorar el asunto, Green tenía bastante carisma pero no era un líder en realidad. Lo ideal hubiera sido detenerse y revisar los lugares en los que estuvieron antes, pero estaban todos demasiado alterados para eso.

Sin embargo, había alguien que estaba algo más tranquila. Ali los seguía y compartía su pánico por contagio, pero aun así todavía podía mantener la cabeza fría, esto la hizo percatarse de cierto sonido que comenzaba a poblar el ambiente y por supuesto se lo hizo notar al grupo

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!

Todos se detuvieron ante el grito de la murciélago, entonces la miraron con sus ojos resplandecientes.

—¡Escuchen!

Se quedaron quietos esperando a que la murciélago dijera algo más, pues pensaron que era a ella a quien debían escuchar, pero al ver que la pequeña no decía nada comenzaron a impacientarse, sin embargo algunos de ellos lograron captar el sutil sonido del acordeón. Olvidaron momentáneamente la preocupación por su hermana y dejaron que la triste melodía los guiara.

La canción los llevó hasta una cueva amplia, donde se podía percibir la presencia de algunas bestias menores que observaban al músico interpretar su pieza. No parecía que fueran a atacar al bicho, más bien se las veía disfrutar de la música, por eso parecieron perturbarse un poco cuando las sombras, el contendor vestido de verde y la murciélago se acercaron al músico.

Brumm tocaba el acordeón con la melancolía que lo caracterizaba, como si a través de su canción pudiera expulsar todo el pesar que plagaba su vida, para él nada tenía sentido, solo se limitaba a seguir a su maestro en su eterno camino buscando reinos en ruinas, en un ciclo sin fin de fuego y pesadillas. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al detectar un cierto movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Brumm levantó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño insecto similar a una cría de escarabajo cornudo, que vestía ropas verdes, detrás de él un modesto ejército de sombras de ojos brillantes. Otro insecto se habría asustado con semejante visión pero él no, ya le había perdido el miedo a los espíritus, la magia y las maldiciones ¿Cómo podría temerles si él mismo era el ciervo de un murciélago demoniaco? Había visto tantas cosas en su vida que ya nada lo impresionaba. Por eso con un tono cansado se limitó a decir:

—¿Más sombras? ¿Tienen algo que ver con la de hace rato?

Estas palabras les dieron a entender que este individuo se había encontrado con su hermana perdida, entonces se agitaron en su lugar preguntando con la mirada la ubicación de su familiar, por supuesto Brumm al igual la mayoría de los insectos no podía entender a estas criaturas, fue por eso que Ali se vio en la necesidad de intervenir

—¿Dónde están? Gyaaaaaaaaaarg

El tono en el que lo preguntó fue autoritario y poco amable, pero al acordeonista no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado, era la hija del maestro, estaba acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecida, a veces hasta podía ser un tanto caprichosa cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, de hecho era toda una sorpresa que se llevara tan bien con el protegido del maestro y no le causara problemas. De todos modos se limitó a contestar de manera lacónica.

—Se fue con el maestro, a ciudad de las lágrimas.

—¡Gracias! —Gruñó la pequeña antes de retirarse.

Eso último si fue una sorpresa para Brumm ¿Desde cuándo la princesita daba las gracias? Bueno, quizás su "mami" estaba haciendo un buen trabajo después de todo.

En aquel lugar donde la lluvia era eterna, una elegante insecto vestida de rojo se encontraba afuera de un edificio perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el oscuro cielo. Hornet estaba relajada en aquel momento, más de lo que usualmente estaba, aquel parecía que sería un día tranquilo, un día solo para ella y Bretta, al menos por hoy no tendría que preocuparse por cuidar de su hermanito y de la alimaña que andaba con él, nada de vigilar que no se metieran en problemas, nada de cazar flamas ni de tener que soportar al maldito gusano. Además como hoy iban a almorzar en algún restaurante del lugar ni siquiera tendría que molestarse en cazar ¡Era todo perfecto!

Definitivamente estaba de muy buen humor, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Bretta saliera de la editorial y se irían a pasear por allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con amigas, casi desde que era una chiquilla y convivía con otras rañas. La mirada de Hornet se oscureció al pensar en ello, aquellos tiempos fueron muy felices, pero eso fue antes de que la infección atacara y tuviera que asesinar a sus amigas enloquecidas por la plaga.

El sonido de la puerta del edificio abriéndose la despertó de sus recuerdos, entonces al ver el brillante caparazón de su amiga, su primera intención fue correr hasta ella, pero cuando vio su rostro alicaído supo que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Bretta? ¿Qué pasó? —Entonces notó que el cuaderno donde estaba escrita su novela aún se encontraba en sus manos—. ¿No pudiste entregar el manuscrito?

—No... No lo aceptaron —sollozó la escarabajo.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si esa historia es fabulosa! ¡Es de las mejores obras que he leído! ¡Seguro no leyeron bien o los tipos de ahí no tienen buen gusto!

—No Hornet... Ni siquiera lo leyeron...

—¿Qué?

—Cuando... Cuando llegué todos me miraron como si yo... Como si yo fuera cualquier cosa... Y cuando les presenté mi libro pues... Comenzaron a reírse, a burlarse. Dijeron que un insecto campesino como yo no podía aspirar a escribir una novela, que esta era una editorial que solo recibía libros bien escritos, que... Que... —En ese momento comenzó a llorar— Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de intentarlo.

—Ay Bretta —En ese momento Hornet abrazó a la escarabajo tratando de reconfortarla— Esos malditos... Estos condenados insectos de ciudad siempre están menospreciando a los que viven en los suburbios.

—No-no no te preocupes Hornet —gimoteó Bretta tratando de contener su llanto—. Ya estoy acostumbrada... A mí siempre me han despreciado... siempre se burlaban de mí y me dejaban a atrás.

—¡¿Y te parece que eso está bien?! —Gritó Hornet tomando distancia y observando a la insecto.

Bretta pareció asustarse un poco por la reacción de la guerrera, se la veía sumamente enojada, de hecho su grito fue tal que hasta los insectos que paseaban por la calle se la quedaron mirando... Y luego apresuraron el paso para escapar de allí rápido, ya la habían reconocido, era la bestia roja, lo mejor era escapar antes de que hiciera algo.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡No señor! —Ahora Hornet gritó tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó desde dentro del edificio.

—Ho-hornet... Cálmate.

—¡Voy a entrar a esa cochina editorial y les voy a decir unas cuantas cosas! ¡No puede ser que te discriminen solo por ser de campo! ¡Estos tipos me las van a pagar! ¡Van a leer tu escrito sí o sí! ¡Y si se niegan se las van a ver conmigo!

Y pronto un pequeño cambio en la presión del aire alertó a Hornet de un peligro inminente. Brincó hacia Bretta y la tiró a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que otro insecto les cayera encima. Ambas chicas cayeron en el suelo pero no tardaron en ponerse de pie y mirar hacia la amenaza que les había saltado.

La atacante era nada menos que una Mantis, cosa que por supuesto sorprendió mucho a Hornet, los miembros de esa tribu salvaje vivían en los Páramos Fúngicos, limitando su territorio con Nido Profundo y no solían relacionarse con otros insectos más débiles, jamás le dirigían la palabra nadie que no demostrara ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Ciudad de las lágrimas estaba plagada de insectos débiles, por eso era tan raro ver a una mantis allí que no estuviera tratando de asesinar a todos a su alrededor.

Observó bien a la criatura estudiándola con cuidado, era una mantis común de bajo rango, bastante joven, probablemente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había perdido las alas, le faltaba un ojo que llevaba cubierto con un parche y su cuerpo tenía numerosas cicatrices, a su corta edad ya se veía que esta chica había pasado por bastante. La mantis las miró con superioridad y con una sonrisa para nada amistosa dijo:

—¿Conque se las van a ver contigo? Pero qué chica tan atrevida, aún con ese pequeño tamaño ¿Se supone que eres una amenaza? Bueno, hay bastantes rumores sobre ti, la bestia roja. Me encantará ver de lo que eres capaz.

—¡Apártate de aquí! ¡No quiero problemas con las mantis! —Dijo Hornet con seriedad.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mi tribu me repudia, pelea conmigo con libertad. De todos modos tendrás que hacerlo si pretendes llevar el manuscrito de tu amiga, no dejaré que pongas un pie dentro del edificio si no me vences.

—Hornet... Por favor... No pelees, no quiero ver un asesinato —dijo Bretta asustada.

—No te preocupes Bretta, no la mataré. He tomado la regla de no matar nada que no pretenda comerme y la verdad, la carne de Mantis no me apetece para nada.

—Me parece una regla interesante —dijo la Mantis—. Bueno, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de probar el sabor de una mestiza de araña, así estaremos de acuerdo en que no nos mataremos, pero espero que eso no te impida luchar con todas tus fuerzas.

—No te preocupes por eso, quizás no vayas a probar mi carne pero probarás todo mi poder.

* * *

 **Ultimamente me he paseado por Deviantart mirando imágenes de Hollow Knight y participando en los grupos dedicados a este juego, me he entretenido tanto con la gente que crea OC de este universo que también hice el mío, pero como yo no soy de crear personajes y dejarlos botados por ahí, decidí darle un papel a Green, aunque sea uno pequeño.**


	20. Chapter 20

Una serie de golpes metálicos hacían eco en medio de la lluvia, mientras que dos combatientes desplegaban todo su arte en medio de vistosas y letales maniobras.

Bretta miraba al borde de los nervios cómo su amiga y esta mantis desconocida se batían a duelo para decidir el destino de su manuscrito, temía que alguien saliera gravemente herido. Para Hornet el luchar era algo cotidiano y parte de la supervivencia, al fin y al cabo pertenecía a una especie cazadora, y gran parte de su vida luchó con desesperación por el simple hecho de mantenerse viva. En cambio para Bretta, estas eran actividades salvajes y peligrosas y aunque hubieran decidido que no sería un duelo a muerte, no podía dejar de sentir miedo. Además, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Hornet no podría evitar sentirse culpable.

La batalla en apariencia estaba igualada, esta mantis era sumamente hábil , para Hornet estaba resultando un combate sumamente desafiante ¿Acaso le faltaría entrenamiento y se estaría volviendo débil? ¿O sería que cuando su vida no estaba en juego no lograba luchar con toda su fuerza? Como fuera no podía negar que luchar con una mantis, aunque fuera de rango bajo era todo un reto.

Un grupo de curiosos se había juntado y formado un círculo alrededor de las combatientes, por supuesto manteniendo una distancia segura, ninguno quería terminar accidentalmente lastimado. De pronto ambas hicieron una breve pausa y comenzaron a analizarse con la mirada. Hornet había recibido más golpes que su oponente, sin embargo la mantis se veía mucho más agotada, era fuerte y hábil, pero se notaba que no estaba hecha para combates largos, a diferencia de la chica de rojo que era capaz de pelear por horas, incluso ya lo había hecho alguna vez al eliminar hordas de insectos infectados.

Estaba segura de que si le buscaba un poco más de pelea, podría someter a esa insolente mantis. Ya se estaba preparando para atacarla cuando algo captó su atención, detrás de la muchedumbre distraída, pasó flotando una sombra de ojos brillantes. Hornet sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello solo fuera su imaginación, sin embargo al abrirlos de nuevo descubrió que su pesadilla era aún peor, ahora habían dos sombras que charlaban despreocupadamente. Cerró otra vez los ojos y al abrirlos casi gritó del horror, ya eran cuatros sombras, entonces ya no quiso parpadear más, pero eso no impidió que las cosas se pusieran aún más feas, pues de la nada otras seis sombras se acercaron a las cuatro que habían al inicio y todas comenzaron a comunicarse entre ellas.

El corazón de Hornet casi da un brinco cuando luego vio llegar a la alimaña voladora, esta parecía mucho más atenta a su alrededor pues fue la única que se dio cuenta de que Hornet estaba en medio de la muchedumbre, claro que no logró pillar el contexto, porque se limitó a saludarla alegremente. Las acciones de la murciélago alertaron a las otras sombras, entonces estas al ver a su hermana, también comenzaron a saludarla como si nada pasara. Sin embargo no se entretuvieron mucho con eso, pues luego desviaron su atención de la guerrera y se alejaron flotando, obviamente seguidas de la mamífero.

La respiración de Hornet comenzó a acelerarse y tuvo que sentarse un momento para tranquilizarse, si comenzaba a actuar raro quizás los insectos distraídos notaran la presencia de sus hermanos y entrarían en pánico, necesitaba ser cuidadosa.

—¿Qué pasa arañita? ¿Ya te cansaste? —Dijo la mantis tratando de disimular su propio agotamiento.

—Eso quisieras —contestó con un tono feroz.

Esto era un problema, estaba atrapada en medio de esa pelea, aunque sopesando las opciones, si bien el libro de Bretta era importante, su propia familia y el orden público lo eran más, lo sentía por la escarabajo pero debía dejarla de lado. El problema era que quizás la mantis no estuviera dispuesta a abandonar la batalla, estas criaturas eran unas fanáticas de la pelea, para quienes era ganar o morir ¿Qué clase de excusa podría poner para retirarse del encuentro o al menos posponerlo?

De pronto una extraña sensación la embargó, quizás habría sido un sexto sentido, o la simple casualidad lo que la llevó a voltear la vista en la dirección precisa y en el momento exacto en el que Quirrel pasaba corriendo entre el gentío. Entonces sintió la rabia crecer en su interior, todo esto era culpa de él (en realidad no, pero Hornet tenía que culpar a alguien). Se suponía que él debía cuidar a Hollow y a Ali, en cambio los había dejado solos, estos se habían juntado con las otras sombras y para empeorarlo todo estaban en Cuidad de las Lágrimas, un lugar plagado de bichos que podrían verlos. Simplemente no aguantando más terminó gritando.

—¡QUIRREL QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!

La chica sintió un ligero toque helado en su espalda, probablemente culpa del rey pálido que la castigaba por decir palabras impropias para una princesa. Sin embargo el que se sintió más helado fue Quirrel, que se congeló en su sitio al oír el grito de Hornet, entonces volteó la mirada lentamente con mucho miedo y se encontró con el rostro furibundo de su amiga que lo miraba con deseos asesinos.

Todo el público que había estado mirando la pelea volteó a ver a la cochinilla sintiendo lástima por él, seguro que la bestia roja lo mataría de la forma más horrible posible. Por su lado Bretta soltó un suspiro de ilusión al ver a su amor platónico y finalmente, la mantis miró la escena con algo de confusión ¿Por qué la arañita estaba tan enojada con la cochinilla por verla ahí? Se cruzó de brazos pensativa formulando algunas teorías hasta que dio con una que la dejó satisfecha. Seguramente ese chico era su novio quien no debería estar ahí pues le había dicho que iría a otro lado, quizás sospechaba de una infidelidad o algo.

Había que decirlo, esta mantis era una fanática de las novelas rosas y los dramas amorosos.

—¿Ese chico es tu novio? —Preguntó la insecto sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Qué? —Hornet volteó a verla confundida.

—Si tienes que ir a hablar con tu novio hazlo, podemos dejar la pelea para después.

Hornet la miró más que sorprendida, vaya que se habían dado las cosas de manera fácil, le estaban dando la solución al dilema de abandonar la pelea en bandeja, claro que Quirrel no era su novio, pero no le importaba fingir que lo era para salir del paso.

—Gracias, volveré pronto espero —dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia Quirrel.

Un murmullo generalizado se extendió entre el público espectador ¿La bestia roja tenía pareja? ¿Había un valiente que había logrado domar a esa criatura? ¿Tendría conductas románticas salvajes? ¿Sería aquel individuo también un fuerte combatiente? O quizás que la bestia últimamente se comportara de forma más civilizada era gracias a esa cochinilla que la mantenía tranquila, ojalá su relación durara un largo tiempo.

Todos estaban convencidos de que Quirrel era el novio de Hornet, tristemente también Bretta, quien estaba en blanco impactada por la noticia. Por su cabeza comenzaron a cruzar los recuerdos del maravilloso viaje que había realizado con su querido caballero azul, mientras sentía su corazón quebrarse poco apoco, un dolor profundo atravesó su ser mientras las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos disimuladas por la implacable lluvia.

Había sido engañada, Hornet actuaba tan amable y dulce con ella mientras que por detrás le robaba a su amor. Pronto la tristeza que la desbordaba se convirtió en rabia y furiosa miró el manuscrito que tenía en las manos. Hornet la había animado a escribir esa obra, la había apoyado tanto y por eso la creyó su amiga, pero todo era una vil mentira, una farsa, ya no quería saber nada más de esa maldita, cortaría toda relación con ella, empezando con ese condenado libro.

Bretta abrió el cuaderno donde estaba escrito su libro y le quitó la funda protectora para el agua, entonces lo abrió dispuesta a romperlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le fue arrebatado de las manos por la mantis, quien la miró con reproche.

—Tantas molestias que se estaba tomando tu amiga para que pudieras entregar tu libro y ahora quieres romperlo, pero que desconsiderada eres.

Bretta la miró con una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

—De todos modos ahora me dio curiosidad de ver de qué se trata esto, creo que leeré un rato mientras esperamos a la bestia roja.

Y sin importarle nada, se alejó con el libro de Bretta hasta un negocio de comida que tenía sombrillas y mesas afuera para que los clientes se sentaran, ocupó una de ellas y se dispuso a leer. Bretta no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, se limitó a seguirla y sentarse con ella, tratando de apagar su rabia.

Pero la furia de la escarabajo no se comparaba con la de Hornet, quien en ese momento estaba gritándole a Quirrel como loca espantando a todos los transeúntes que osaban pasar por ahí, la cochinilla no sabía dónde meterse y solo quería se lo tragara la tierra.

—¡HAY CASI UNA DOCENA DE SOMBRAS SUELTAS EN LA CIUDAD! ¡MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE! ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS HAS HECHO!

—Pe... Pero yo no...

—¡CÁLLATE NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR EXCUSAS! ¡SOLO QUIERO ARRANCARTE UNA PATA DE LA RABIA QUE TENGO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA UN DÍA DE DESCANSO PARA MÍ! ¡ME ARRUINASTE LA TARDE Y HAS PUESTO EN PELIGRO A MIS HERMANOS!

El pobre Quirrel se encogió en su lugar, no lograba replicar nada para defenderse y se limitaba a escuchar con pesar los gritos de su amiga mientras el miedo cada vez crecía más en su interior ¿De verdad sería capaz de arrancarle una pierna? Había escuchado que aquello era un castigo común entre las arañas, bueno, a ellas les sobraban las patas, pero a él no.

—YO... YO... YO... —Parecía que Hornet ya no tenía más palabras para expresar su rabia— ¡TE ODIO!

Esto fue lo último que dijo la guerrera antes de salir corriendo y perderse entre los edificios y la lluvia.

Quirrel no se había dado cuenta que había estado contendiendo el aliento, pero en cuanto la chica se fue soltó todo lo que tenía en los pulmones y se llevó las manos al rostros lamentando su existencia. Aquella había sido una experiencia horrible, jamás había visto a Hornet tan furiosa y eso que ella era bastante enojona, por un momento creyó que lo lastimaría, pero al parecer sus amenazas eran solo retórica. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido al recordar lo último que le dijo.

Las palabras "Te odio" dolían como una aguja en el corazón, Hornet nunca le había dicho nada tan duro, a pesar del trato áspero que tenía habitualmente, se había acostumbrado a mostrarse más blanda y cariñosa con él, la idea de que de pronto le mostrara aversión y repudio le resultaba muy dolorosa. Al parecer la preocupación de Quirrel era muy notoria en su rostro, porque de pronto sintió un ligero toque reconfortante en su hombro y al mirar se dio cuenta de que el rey pálido lo estaba mirando con preocupación.

—No te mortifiques tanto —dijo el rey—. Estoy seguro de que en verdad no pensaba lo que dijo. Ella no te odia, cuando se le pase el enojo se le olvidará todo, ahora mejor centrémonos en encontrar a los pequeños.

—Sí majestad, tiene razón.

Hornet corría por la ciudad gritando el nombre de su hermano y de la murciélago, esperando que al menos ellos acudieran a su llamado. Respecto a las demás sombras, no creía realmente que les fuera a pasar algo malo, más bien temía lo que pudieran hacer ellas, eran inocentes e ingenuas, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes y peligrosas, podían causar estragos si se les provocaba.

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó que iba corriendo hacia alguien hasta que chocó con él, pero como este individuo era notablemente más alto, quien terminó en el suelo fue ella. El remezón le sirvió un poco para sacarse el enojo, eso al menos le permitió balbucear unas disculpas mientras se ponía de pie, sin embargo cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la persona con la que había chocado un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Frente a ella estaba Grimm, quien desde las alturas la miraba con un aire de superioridad y voracidad, sus ojos carmesís se clavaron en ella y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver el terror que causaba en la chica.

Quizás Hornet le había perdido casi todo el miedo a Ali, pero eso era porque se había acostumbrado a ella y porque se trataba de una pequeña e inofensiva cría, no un siniestro y peligroso adulto, frente a cualquier otro murciélago su fobia se hacía presente. El miedo creciente que la envolvía llegó a tal nivel, que terminó colapsando y perdiendo la conciencia.

—jujujuju, causo ese efecto en todas las féminas —susurró Grimm con voz jocosa.

A su lado se encontraban algunos de sus seguidores quienes forzaron una risa tratando de complacer a su maestro. Sin embargo su mala actuación no pareció engañar al murciélago, pues los fulminó con la mirada, la cual causó tal estremecimiento en los pobres bichos que se les cayeron todos los paquetes que iban cargando.

—Recojan sus faltas, no querrán que estas cobren sus vidas —dijo el maestro en tono amenazante.

Estas palabras bastaron para que los bichos comenzaran recoger los paquetes a toda velocidad, no estaban muy seguros de qué tan en serio hablaría el maestro, a veces perdonaba errores garrafales y otras veces los condenaba por las situaciones más estúpidas, era bastante caprichoso en ese sentido.

Grimm miró a la chica inconsciente bastante complacido, había decidido dar un paseo por el reino que pronto conquistaría y el viaje había resultado ser más interesante de lo que pensó, primero se había encontrado con esa pequeña hija del señor de las sombras, luego se había dado una vuelta por la ciudad donde había comprado toda clase de artículos muy interesante, tenía un pañuelo de seda y un sombrero que se moría de ganas por estrenar, además de otros cuantos accesorios divinos.

Y ahora tenía en su poder a esta linda mestiza vestida de rojo... Rojo, tenía bastante buen gusto, no había color más elegante que ese, quizás sería una buena adición a su compañía, siempre era un gusto contar con un nuevo seguidor, sobre todo con uno tan hermoso y fácil de aterrorizar.

Se agachó con elegancia y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, sin embargo algo en ella le causó una sensación extraña, la miró con cuidado y arrugó el ceño, esta chica tenía algo especial pero no sabía qué. Entonces con una de sus manos levantó la ropa de Hornet y observó su cuerpo. La piel de la criatura no era de la textura dura propia de un insecto, era más como si estuviera hecha de...

—¿Otra hija del señor de las sombras?... No... Su naturaleza difiere de la suya... Más bien parece de la estirpe de los altos seres... No puedo hacerla mía ahora, no sin antes someter al reino.

Ahora tenía otra razón para conquistar Hallownest, apoderarse de la vida de esta chiquilla, aunque no era un alto ser puro, tenía sangre poderosa, hasta podría servirle para traer otro descendiente al mundo.

Con deleite comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo inerte que tenía entre sus garras, pero su diversión no duró demasiado pues un ruido apagado y unos quejidos lo interrumpieron.

Grimm volteó la vista molesto y notó que uno de sus sirvientes parecía bastante aproblemado, él era el encargado de llevar la gran jarra de cristal donde estaba encerrada la pequeña sombra que habían capturado en la mañana.

El curioso ser no había dado problemas en todo el día, pero ahora parecía molesta y agresiva y lo miraba con odio, su expresión decía claramente que se alejara de la chica, esto le hizo bastante gracia al murciélago ¿En serio esa cosita pretendía amenazarlo?

—Lo lamento, pero tu rol impide la comandancia sobre mí... Pequeña mascota.

Estas palabras indignaron a la sombra, que furiosa se agitó dentro de su frasco haciendo que cada vez fuera más difícil para el bicho que llevaba el cargarla, hasta que finalmente el frasco se le cayó de la manos quebrándose al impactar con el piso, de tal forma que la sombra escapó lejos.

El pobre bicho que dejó escapar a la criatura sintió un desagradable frío en la espalda y lentamente volteó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de fuego de su maestro, el terror invadió su ser mientras temblaba en su sitio esperando su sentencia. Sin embargo grande fue su desconcierto cuando una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de este, claro que como siempre, esta sonrisa nunca era agradable.

—Ciervo necio, has fallado en tu deber —El insecto lo miró de forma suplicante—. Pero... Errar no se puede evitar —Grimm le dio la espalda haciendo que el bicho recuperara el aliento al creerse perdonado—. Castigar tampoco.

Y antes de que el pobre insecto pudiera reaccionar o siguiera lanzar un grito de terror, Grimm chasqueó los dedos y un fuego carmesí cubrió al insecto, la fuerza de este fuego era tal que ni siquiera la lluvia podía apagarlo y las gotas se evaporaban aun antes de alcanzar la flama. Tras unos pocos segundos, la llama se esfumó dejando tras de sí nada más que una máscara ennegrecida por las cenizas.

El maestro de la compañía entonces le dirigió una mirada glacial al resto de sus sirvientes, quienes se congelaron en su sitio temiendo la próxima acción del murciélago.

—El hambre aqueja mis entrañas —fue todo lo que dijo.

No se necesitaron más palabras. Inmediatamente los seguidores de Grimm le dejaron todos sus paquetes a uno de ellos y corrieron a buscar el restaurante más elegante de los alrededores para llevar a su maestro.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña sombra que escapó de las garras del murciélago deambulaba por la ciudad asustada y al borde del llanto. Sus hermanos seguro estarían preocupados por ella, nunca debió quedarse atrás, pero se sintió atraída por el aspecto exótico de esa bestia y terminó siendo capturada. Grimm algo le había dicho de que sería una linda mascota para su hija, pero no le prestó atención, solo quería escapar.

Ahora vagaba por un lugar desconocido sin su familia y sin saber bien como volver, nunca había subido tanto, solo conocía los niveles inferiores de Hallownest. Lo peor es que como no tenía voz no sabía cómo preguntar por indicaciones, además de que probablemente asustaría a cualquiera al que intentara hablarle, viendo su situación no le quedaba más que vagar por el reino hasta que por causalidad lograra llegar a casa, al menos como tenía memoria fotográfica y buena orientación le costaría menos que a otros.

Sin embargo, estas pequeñas sombras tenían algunas capacidades particulares, como la de poder encontrar a otros de su especie siempre y cuando estuvieran en las cercanías. Así fue como esta chica de pronto se vio invadida por una sensación de familiaridad y siguiendo su instinto, siguió la ruta exacta que la llevó a encontrarse con sus familiares.

La emoción que recorrió a las sombras al reencontrarse era indescriptible, todas volaron y se juntaron en un gran abrazo grupal, el cual por fortuna ocurría a bastante altura en la ciudad, donde casi nadie podía verla, pues la escena más que conmovedora resultaba un tanto perturbadora. Inmediatamente luego del abrazo, las sombras comenzaron a hablar apresuradamente contándose lo que habían vivido en las últimas horas. Sin embargo la sombra perdida "guardó silencio" cuando escuchó cierto sonido extraño.

—Gyaaaaaaaarg

La chica clavó sus ojos en la murciélago y sintió el terror recorrerla de nuevo, el obvio parentesco de la criatura con Grimm la impactó de tal manera que se alejó del grupo sacando sus garras de sombra dispuesta a defenderse.

El resto de sus hermanos, que ya habían convivido un par de horas con la cría sin tener ningún problema, la miraron confundidos y le preguntaron qué le había pasado, entonces la sombra les explicó su experiencia con Grimm declarándola su mascota y el cómo había capturado a Hornet para hacer quizás qué cosas con ella.

Hollow inmediatamente entró en pánico al escuchar esto, no por lo que Grimm pudiera hacer (pues ingenuamente aún no veía al murciélago como alguien peligroso), sino más bien, temiendo por el estado mental de Hornet. Entonces le suplicó a su hermana sombría que los llevara con Grimm, ella accedió y el grupo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el murciélago.

Encontraron al maestro sentado fuera de un negocio de comida tomando un té luego de un agradable almuerzo, como siempre desplegaba su confianza y elegancia, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para los otros insectos que tenían sus ojos clavados en él (aunque trataban de disimularlo), pero a Grimm esto no le molestaba, adoraba ser el centro de atención, que todos lo admiraran y hablaran de lo grandioso que era.

—¡Gaaaaaayg papi! —Gruñó una aguda vocecilla.

—Querida mía —dijo el murciélago en tono jovial recibiendo a su hija en sus brazos.

Además de ver a su hija, Grimm notó al ejército de sombras que lo miraban con desconfianza, aunque una de ellas mostraba más bien un rostro preocupado y a pesar de las apariencias, logró reconocer en él al pequeño colaborador del ritual.

—¿Oh? Pero que inesperado. ¿Todas las sombras comparten el mismo vínculo? —Entornó los ojos hacia Hollow— Como no haberlo percibido, también eres de la estirpe del Señor de las Sombras... Interesante... Muy interesante... Sangre de los altos seres… Y alma de sombra.

En eso Hollow se acercó al maestro a preguntarle por su hermana. Este esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y con su característica elegancia extendió un brazo, el cual luego cubrió con su ala membranosa durante unos instantes, para luego descubrirla y revelar que Hornet mágicamente había aparecido en sus garras. Entonces con la muchacha en brazos, caminó hacia el centro de la calle y la depositó en el piso.

—Un ser sin duda fascinante, con un gran poder latente que por estos tiempos no me es favorable.

Hollow voló hasta su hermana y la observó preocupado, las demás sombras lo imitaron formando otra vez ese espeluznante cúmulo que esta vez estaba a la vista de todos. Un gran número de insectos curiosos observaron la escena con una mezcla de horror y admiración, algo les impedía apartar la vista del espectáculo, quizás era la presencia de aquel galante murciélago que los tenía fascinados.

Grimm miró sus alrededores notando el gran número de espectadores que se había juntado y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro, entonces levantó una mano hacia el cielo y chasqueó los dedos. Por arte de magia un cielo de fuego rojo se materializó sobre ellos evaporando las gotas de lluvia que caían y creando un ambiente seco debajo. Entonces Grimm nuevamente habló.

—El escenario está dispuesto, el público preparado, el retoño esperando —Realizó unos movimientos elegantes— ¡Que comience el show!

* * *

 **No se imaginan cuánto disfruté escribir este capítulo y cuanto amé por fin darle el protagonismo a Grimm. He leído varios fanfics donde aparce este personaje (usualmente oneshots donde hace de pareja de Hollow o Big) y siento que en ninguno logra captar la esencia fascinante del personaje, su poderío, su elegancia, su atractivo. Quise poner aquí todo lo que me gustaría ver en Grimm (Independiente de si hace el papel de bueno o malo) y pues hasta la fecha, sigo esperando que alguien escriba un fanfic de Grimm donde lo muestren aunque sea la mitad de lo genial que me lo imagino. Si alguien que lea esto encuentra un fic con un Grimm interesante o escribe uno dedicado al murciélago, mándemelo que con gusto lo leeré.**


	21. Chapter 21

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre anunciando el inicio del acto, Ali voló al centro del escenario preparado por su padre y se irguió en toda su extensión, tal como le habían enseñado, entonces realizó una elegante reverencia al mismo tiempo que la hacía el murciélago mayor. Luego voló alrededor de él mientras este creaba pequeñas bolitas de fuego que bailaban a su alrededor, las cuales ante un chasquido de dedos, se fusionaron en una sola gran bola de fuego, la cual pronto se apagó revelando a un portador de la antorcha, quien apareció con su irritante sonrisilla burlesca.

El público aplaudió encantado con el espectáculo, pero por su lado Hollow y las demás sombras solo sintieron preocupación, por algunas explicaciones de su hermano, no les costó adivinar que deberían pelear.

Aún en su forma de sombras eran capaces de atacar, pero no eran ni la mitad de letales de lo que serían con un aguijón. Además, temían sobre todo por Green que estaba con ellos, él no estaba en su forma de sombra y por naturaleza era un inútil peleando, sus tácticas de supervivencia eran más del tipo esconderse.

Sin embargo nadie les iba a preguntar qué querían u opinaban, a una señal los insectos que acompañaban a Grimm sacaron algunos instrumentos musicales y comenzaron a tocar una movida canción, entonces la pelea dio inicio.

Las sombras tenían la ventaja numérica, si bien no podían atacar mucho, en grupo podían llegar a ser bastante letales. Se lanzaron de forma turnada contra el portador de la antorcha, lanzando pequeños ataques que no siempre lograban acertar en el blanco, pero que al menos lograban alterar al bicho lo suficiente como para impedirle atacar de forma certera. Todo esto bajo el comando de Green que los dirigía con bastante habilidad desde abajo.

El seguidor de Grimm flotaba en el aire de un lado a otro tratando de golpear a las molestas sombras con su artefacto, necesitaba al menos unos pocos segundo para concentrarse y arrojar sus bolas de fuego, pero no contaba con este tiempo. Poco a poco comenzó a perder la paciencia y a desesperarse cada vez más, aún no recibía tanto daño pero se estaba cansando. Entonces en una taque de rabia expulsó una gran cantidad de energía que se manifestó en un enorme fuego saliendo de la antorcha que logró sacarle un "wow" al público. El fuego fue tan caliente que logró quemar un poco a las sombritas que se acercaron a atacarlo, estas retrocedieron sintiéndose heridas y sus hermanos desviaron la atención hacia ellas preocupados.

Esos instantes fueron suficientes para que el bicho recuperara el control de la situación y comenzara a arrojar fuego como loco gastando aceleradamente su magia, pero esto no le importaba, solo quería quemar, destruir y gozar con el dolor. Las sombras esquivaban como podían los ardientes proyectiles, sin embargo quien no fue capaz de esquivarlos fue Green, quien debido a que no podía volar, estaba en desventaja, entonces sin saber qué hacer se encogió en su lugar temblando de miedo y esperó lo peor.

Sin embargo ningún fuego lo alcanzó, en su lugar sintió como unos brazos firmes lo cargaban y lo hacían a un lado, entonces levantó la mirada y encontró a la simpática cochinilla que había conocido un rato atrás, Quirrel lo había salvado.

Pero el alivio de verse a salvo no duró mucho, el portador de la antorcha por malgastar su magia pronto se vio desprovisto de esta e incapaz de arrogar más flamas, entonces ya loco de rabia, se arrojó él mismo contra Quirrel, preparado para clavarle el mango de la antorcha el cual tenía un punzón en la punta, sin embargo, antes de que lograra concretar su ataque, una aguja le atravesó el pecho dejándolo inerte en el suelo.

En el instante menos esperado, Hornet había recuperado la conciencia y al ver a Quirrel ser atacado intervino, culminando la batalla de forma inesperada. El épico desenlace del espectáculo hizo que el público estallara en vítores (Nadie imaginaba que la pelea era de verdad), todos gritaron emocionados, complacidos por lo que acababan de ver. Sus demostraciones de alegría eran acompañadas por música festiva, interpretada por los seguidores de Grimm.

Mientras tanto, el bicho derrotado comenzó a ser consumido por el fuego de la antorcha, era la hora de que Ali hiciera su parte en el ritual. La pequeña se arrojó contra el insecto lista para clavar sus fauces en él, entonces Grimm chasqueó los dedos y una cortina de fuego rodeó a su hija, ocultando la espantosa vista de ella devorando al insecto. Eso era algo desagradable y Grimm no permitiría que su hija fuera vista por tantas personas dando un espectáculo tan poco elegante.

Cuando el fuego se hubo apagado, Ali emergió elevando sus alas de forma orgullosa y con un pequeño rugido, abrió la boca y arrojó un pequeño lanzallamas bastante más poderoso que las patéticas bolitas de fuego que solía producir.

—Bien hecho mi niña —dijo Grimm complacido—. Estás un paso más lejos de los plebeyos y un paso más cerca de ser reina.

La pequeña miró a su padre contenta por el cumplido y fue a volar con las sombras. Mientras tanto, Grimm fue a despedir al público dando el show por terminado.

—Se agradece su participación y esperamos que hayan disfrutado del Show.

Hizo una de sus características reverencias y con una explosión de fuego se esfumó en la nada, en el proceso también se extinguió el fuego que ardía en el cielo dejando que la lluvia volviera a caer normalmente.

Algunos seguidores de Grimm pasaron llevando algunos sombreros donde los insectos arrojaban generosas piezas de geo en agradecimiento por el espectáculo, mientras que otros se aseguraban de recoger todos los paquetes de las compras de su maestro.

Finalmente la multitud terminó por dispersarse siguiendo su rumbo normal y nadie le prestó atención a las sombras que aún estaban en la calle, la parafernalia de Grimm les había hecho creer que eran actores llevando un disfraz y que su aspecto de espectros solo era algún tipo de truco, al menos algo bueno había saludo del acto del murciélago.

Quirrel miró con alivio como todo parecía haberse solucionado satisfactoriamente, todas las sombras estaban juntas, habían logrado superar otra de las pruebas de Grimm y Hornet estaba a salvo, aunque casi lo estaba asfixiando lo por lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando. Está chica a menudo parecía olvidar su fuerza privilegiada.

—Ho-Hornet... Por favor... No respiro bien.

—¿Eh?

La chica parecía algo confundida, en realidad sus recuerdos estaban algo revueltos, sabía que había visto a una criatura aterradora y luego todo se había puesto negro, para luego despertar y encontrar a Quirrel a punto de ser atacado por uno de esos molestos portadores de la flama. En su momento no lo pensó demasiado, simplemente arrojó su aguja contra el bicho y acabó con él.

Luego escuchó un chasquido de dedos y al buscar el origen del sonido, nuevamente se encontró con el siniestro ser que la había asustado antes, claro que esta vez no perdió el conocimiento y fue capaz de correr hasta Quirrel buscando protección y consuelo.

Estuvo todo el rato con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de su amigo, así que no notó cuando el murciélago se fue, solo levantó la mirada cuando la cochinilla le dirigió la palabra.

Ahora que había recobrado la calma y que volvía a estar atenta a sus alrededores, notó que estaba prácticamente aferrada a Quirrel, así que rápidamente lo soltó y le dio su espacio personal.

—¡Lo siento! Yo... No quise...

—Tranquila Hornet —contestó el explorador restándole importancia al asunto—. Ya sabemos que cuando se trata de murciélagos pierdes el juicio.

—Ummm... Sí...

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada por sus actos impropios, entonces notó al grupo de sombras y al contenedor de capucha verde que la observaban con atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la guerrera.

Al ser vistos por Hornet, todos los pequeños volaron hasta ella y se le tiraron encima emocionados, siempre se mostraban así de efusivos al encontrarse con cualquier miembro de su familia.

—jajajajajaja ¡Ya basta! ¡Jajajajajaja! Me hacen cosquillas. —Rió la mestiza casi sin aliento, entonces logrando controlarlos un poco los miró con atención y preguntó— ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

A lo que las pequeñas sombras se atropellaron por contestar interrumpiendose las unas a las otras, sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo Hornet logró pillar el cuento completo y entender la situación.

—¿Es que acaso la falta de sentido común es algo innato en todos ustedes? Kari (el nombre de la sombra que se había perdido), no te puedes ir con un desconocido cualquiera de buenas a primeras, puede ser peligroso, espero que esto te enseñe a ser más cuidadosa.

—... —Hollow se removió en su lugar declarando que Grimm no era peligroso.

Hornet lo miró con expresión seria y dijo:

—Hollow... Cómo que viniendo de ti esa declaración no es muy creíble, porque de todos tú eres el que tiene menos sentido común.

Esta afirmación le sacó algunas risas a sus hermanos, cosa que molestó un poco al pequeño pero el enojo se le pasó luego.

—En fin, —continuó Hornet—. Ahora lo mejor será que vuelvan a la guarida del fabricante de máscaras a esperarlo, no vaya a ser que regrese, no los encuentre y se vaya a dormir o algo.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dispusieron a partir, sin embargo el dejarlos deambular solos dejaba a Hornet algo intranquila.

—Quirrel... —le habló a la cochinilla que la miró atentamente—. ¿Podrías acompañarlos? Temo que alguno se pierda de nuevo.

—Claro, no hay problema, de todos modos eso pensaba hacer originalmente.

—Genial, cuento contigo, yo ahora debo irme, dejé un asunto pendiente y debo solucionarlo, adiós.

La chica se dispuso a partir y Quirrel quedó con una extraña mezcla de enfado y decepción. Al Hornet al parecer había olvidado por completo que le había gritado y le había dicho que lo odiaba. No había ni una disculpa, ni una palabra reconfortante, sólo se olvidaba del asunto como si nada hubiera pasado, sin importarle el haber herido sus sentimientos.

La cochinilla hubiera dicho algo, pero se encontraba mentalmente agotado y no tenía ganas de pelear, así que se limitó a llamar a los pequeños y retirarse, sin embargo, antes de que se alejara demasiado, la chica de rojo lo llamó. Quirrel volteó a verla algo extrañado, sobre todo porque Hornet se veía algo dudosa, cosa poco común en ella.

—¿Que pasa Hornet? —Preguntó con calma y agotamiento.

—Pues... Es que yo... Mmmm... Quería pedirte disculpas. No debí gritarte así, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, fue todo cosa de estos pequeños insensatos.

—Oh... Vaya... —Quirrel parpadeó sorprendido—. Pues... Está bien, supongo que estabas algo alterada y preocupada, en verdad ya no importa.

—Sí, pero me sentía mal por decirte todas esas cosas y... Y quiero aclarar que no te odio ¡Yo te quiero mucho! Y bueno eso es todo... ¡Me voy! —Terminó diciendo mientras se alejaba con el rostro colorado.

Aquellas palabras dichas de aquella manera tan candorosa le provocaron sensaciones extrañas a la cochinilla, una especie de cosquilleo en las entrañas y una emoción tan grande que le costaba retenerla, era como si quisiera gritarle a todos lo feliz que se sentía. Todo por unas pequeñas y modestas palabras, que de alguna manera fueron capaces de iluminar su mundo.

Al parecer la expresión que tenía en el rostro era un poco extraña o al menos sospechosa, pues el rey pálido se materializó a su lado y lo miró con expresión divertida.

—Bueno, ya te lo había dicho antes —dijo el rey—. Si quieres casarte con ella tienes todo mi apoyo.

—Que... ¡¿Que!? —Quirrel fue despertado de sus ensoñaciones y gritó escandalizado—. ¡Pero por qué me sale con esas cosas ahora majestad!

—Por favor, se nota a todas luces que la quieres mucho, declárate, no te va a rechazar.

—Mi rey, creo haber dejado muy en claro que no pretendo tener pareja ni ningún tipo de relación romántica con nadie.

—Oh bueno, será solo cuestión de tiempo que cambies de opinión.

Hornet corría a toda prisa hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Bretta y la Mantis, temía haberlas hecho esperar demasiado y que la insecto se hubiera enojado demasiado y hubiera tomado represalias contra la escarabajo. No era muy probable pues las mantis eran criaturas de honor, pero esta era una renegada, no sabía bajo qué circunstancias la habían expulsado, por eso no era seguro que siguiera todos las reglas y estatutos de su tribu.

Finalmente llegó al edificio donde estaba la editorial, pero no había nadie afuera de este. Miró a su alrededor buscando a las dos chicas y logró vislumbrarlas en un negocio de comida, sentadas en una de las mesas con sombrilla que habían dispuesto para los clientes, pero lo que estaban haciendo la sorprendió bastante.

La mantis estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas con la novela de Bretta en las manos, mientras que la escarabajo trataba de consolarla como podía.

"Vaya, parece que llegó a esa parte" Pensó Hornet recordando cierto pasaje de la novela que le había sacado algunas lágrimas "No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrá cuando llegue al final"

Tomando una actitud más tranquila y relajada, se acercó a la mesa y saludó a las insectos. La mantis la miró mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas y formulaba algún tipo de excusa, por su parte Bretta guardó silencio y la fulminó con la mirada, recordando repentinamente la rabia que sentía contra Hornet por haberle mentido al asegurarle que entre ella y Quirrel no había nada.

—Oh... Vaya... Snif... Ya... Volviste snif... —Balbuceó la mantis.

—Sí, ya volví —contestó Hornet—. Y veo que has estado leyendo un poco.

—Sí, bueno... Es una obra... Maravillosa... ¿Arreglaste tus problemas con tu novio?

Bretta estaba a punto de empezar un escándalo en ese momento para recriminarle a Hornet su mentira, cuando esta contestó con toda confianza.

—No es mi novio.

—¿Ah? ¿Terminaron? —Preguntó la mantis interesada en el chisme.

—En realidad nunca fuimos novios, solo lo dije para que me dejaras ir, tenía que arreglar un asunto con mi hermano, se suponía que el chico que viste tendría que cuidarlo, por eso verlo en la ciudad sin él me alarmó tanto, lamento haber interrumpido nuestro combate —explicó haciendo una reverencia formal.

—Ya veo. Bueno, el cuidado de las larvas es un asunto delicado, era como para enfadarse.

—Ah no, mi hermano no es una larva, de hecho ya es autosuficiente, lo que pasa es que tiende a meterse en problemas cuando se le deja solo, si supieras las cosas con las que nos ha salido...

—Entiendo.

La explicación de Hornet sobre el motivo de su ausencia resultó ser un bálsamo para el espíritu de Bretta, quien en aquel momento sintió un tremendo alivio al saber que su amiga no la había engañado, que Quirrel seguía siendo libre y que aún podía luchar por él. Menos mal que no había hecho ningún escándalo, o las cosas se hubiera complicado innecesariamente, siempre era mejor escuchar una explicación de las partes involucradas.

—Bueno, como sea, debemos continuar lo que dejamos pendiente —declaró Hornet, sacando su aguja y preparándose para luchar.

—Ah ¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¿Podemos dejar la pelea para mañana? Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer, esta obra está resultando ser mejor de lo que esperaba y tengo que hacer algo de papeleo para tramitar su publicación.

Hornet y Bretta ladearon la cabeza confundidas.

—¿Tramitar su publicación?

—¡Oh! Cierto, no les había dicho, soy la editora en jefe de la sección denovelas rosas, me llamo Sharpy.

—¡¿QUEEEEEE?! —Gritaron Bretta y Hornet al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, casi todos reaccionan de esa manera cuando se enteran, las personas suelen ser muy prejuiciosas, nadie piensa que una mantis, una criatura nacida para luchar sea capaz de interesarse por la literatura. Luego los amenazo de muerte y entonces me toman más en serio jojojojojo. Como sea, odio a la gente prejuiciosa.

La mirada que Hornet y Bretta le dedicaron era indescriptible.

—Entonces... ¿Usted siempre tuvo intenciones de darle una oportunidad a Bretta? —Preguntó Hornet.

—Claro, yo nunca juzgaré nadie por su origen o su aspecto, si una tarántula apareciera aquí para mostrarme su libro de poesía, gustosa leería sus escritos. Y me alegro de haber decidido darle una oportunidad, esta obra es oro puro, definitivamente le voy a restregar esto en la cara a esos imbéciles del departamento de recepción ¿Cómo han podido dejar pasar esto por alto? ¡Esta obra será un best seller!

—Si siempre tuvo intención de apoyar a Breta... —comenzó Hornet— ¿Por qué apareció saltando desde quien sabe dónde y atacándonos?

—A ver, había una persona furibunda afuera del edificio amenazando con hacerle quizás qué cosas a los empleados, tenía que hacer algo.

—Una explicación adecuada nos hubiera ahorrado bastantes problemas —comentó Bretta.

—En realidad no quería ahorrarme problemas —dijo la mantis alegremente—. Por Wyrm, desde que me expulsaron de la tribu rara vez tengo oportunidad de tener una pelea decente y un encuentro con la bestia roja era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

Sin duda el pueblo de las mantis era bastante belicoso, aun cuando Sharpy parecía más civilizada que otras de su clase, seguía teniendo su instinto de pelea muy desarrollado. Sin embargo a esta la habían expulsado ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer este trato?

—Disculpe... No quiero sonar maleducada pero... —Bretta estaba dudosa sobre si preguntar o no por su expulsión.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me expulsaron? —Dijo la mantis con tranquilidad—. Fue por débil —Las chicas la miraron con sorpresa—. Para las mantis el poder lo es todo, los fuertes aplastan a los débiles y cada quien debe forjarse un camino para ascender, una de las formas de lograrlo es demostrar tu talento cazando. Yo era una chiquilla que apenas había perdido las alas y empezaba a caminar por la senda del adulto, tuve la brillante idea de atacar una presa que era demasiado poderosa para mí. Terminé fallando garrafalmente y mi cuerpo quedó cubierto con las cicatrices que ven ahora.

"En la tribu, aquellos que fallan en una cacería deben morir, por eso no tenemos ancianos, todas las mantis mueren antes de llegar a viejas y volverse débiles, sin embargo yo... No quería morir... No todavía... Sí, seguramente para los demás mis acciones eran un deshonor, querer preservar mi vida y vivir con la vergüenza de haber fallado para ellos debe ser algo inaceptable, pero este es el camino que he tomado, jamás volveré a casa y puedo vivir con ello, no me molesta estar rodeada de insectos debiluchos y he encontrado algo que amo aún más que las peleas ¡La lectura! Entre las mantis no circulan novelas, solo libros útiles como herbolarios, bestiarios o registros de historia ¡En cambio este lugar es el paraíso!"

Sin duda Sharpy era una mantis inusual, anteponiendo su vida antes que el honor, en realidad ninguna la condenaba, cada quien tiene su forma de vivir y acepta las consecuencias de sus actos, ya fueran para bien o para mal, al menos Sharpy parecía feliz y no se vislumbraba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento ante su decisión.

En aquel mismo sitio cerraron algunos acuerdos y la mantis decidió que ella personalmente sería la editora a cargo de Bretta, debían hacer algunas correcciones menores al libro y luego de eso quedaría listo para ser publicado. La escarabajo no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Finalmente luego de aquel caótico y agotador día Hornet volvió a casa, aunque en esta ocasión decidió ir a la casa que tenía en Nido Profundo, necesitaba algo de la paz que ese solo ese siniestro lugar podía darle. Así que se dio el trabajo de recorrer todo el trayecto que la llevaba hasta Poblado Distante, de tal forma que para cuando llegó, ya había anochecido.

Se trepó hasta su casa y con algo de sueño entró a su hogar, solo para ser recibida por un grupo de contendores que se le tiraron encima botándola al suelo.

—Que... Que pasó... Como... —Hornet se sintió muy confundida al ver a sus hermanos ahí.

—Ah, Hornet, al final decidiste venir a la casa de Poblado distante —dijo Quirrel haciéndose presente en el lugar.

—Sí... Bueno... Quería estar tranquila y... ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—El fabricante de máscaras se demoró más de lo esperado en terminar con todas las máscaras, y como se hizo algo tarde para volver al abismo, trajimos a todos los pequeños aquí para que pasen la noche.

—Oh vaya... Esto... No me lo esperaba.

Había una cierta decepción en el rostro de Hornet que no pasó desapercibida para sus hermanos, quienes la miraron preocupados, esto solo le arrancó un suspiro que luego llevó a una sonrisa de resignación. Sus hermanos eran demasiado adorables.

Levantó su vista y se encontró con Hollow que estaba de pie junto a Quirrel mirándola con algo de preocupación. Ahora era un poco más alto, aunque seguía siendo bastante pequeño y su nueva máscara mostraba un aspecto algo más estilizado, pero aún mantenía en gran parte sus rasgos infantiles.

Hollow se veía angustiado, quizás sintiéndose en parte culpable por todos los desastres que habían ocurrido ese día, pero a Hornet ya no le importaba, sabía que eran cosas que pasaban, no había muchas vueltas que darle, de forma que decidió reconfortarlo abriendo sus brazos.

—Ven aquí pequeño loco y dale un buen abrazo a tu hermana.

El pequeño mostró una sonrisa y corrió hasta la chica para tirarse sobre ella como el resto del grupo. Esto no era lo que Hornet esperaba, pero qué más daba. Cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su hermano más cercano simplemente dijo.

—Estoy en casa.

* * *

 **No creo que narre más crecimientos en lo que queda del fanfic, pero háganse la idea de que algún día, en el futuro, Hollow será del porte de Hornet.**


	22. Chapter 22

Quirrel volteó una vez más los filetes de tremadora que se asaban en la cocina, por el olor y el aspecto que tenían se podía decir que estaban casi listos y lucían muy apetitosos, cosa que hasta al rey pálido se le hacía notoria.

—Sabes —dijo el gusano con algo de pesar—. Ya ha pasado bastante tempo desde que dejé el mundo de los vivos, pero a veces todavía extraño algunas cosas, como comer o dormir, sobre todo comer, más aun viendo los platos que preparas.

—Majestad, no creo que sea para tanto, seguro que cuando era rey tuvo oportunidad de probar toda clase de platos magníficos —contestó Quirrel con modestia.

—Eso es verdad, pero ver a Hollow y a Hornet comer con tantas ganas hace que me den ganas de probar a mí también.

—Bueno, esos chicos no son muy exigentes con la comida, sobre todo Hornet, básicamente se come lo que pille, a veces ni siquiera le importa si está muy bien cocinado.

—Sí... Esa mocosa todavía no aprende el comportamiento apropiado para una princesa, tengo que lograr enderezarla antes de que se vuelva una reina, no quiero que se diga que la descendiente del rey pálido es una incivilizada.

"¿Todavía sigue con eso?" Pensó Quirrel para sus adentros, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a apagar la cocina al considerar que la comida estaba lista y a avisarle a sus compañeros que era hora de cenar.

Encontró a Hornet y a Hollow practicando sus maniobras combativas en las calles de Bocasucia, esto era sobre todo muy importante para Hollow, quien aún se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo, por eso sus movimientos resultaban ser algo más torpes de lo usual, pero aun así lograba defenderse bastante bien de los embistes de Hornet. Cerca de ellos, la pequeña Ali animaba a los luchadores gruñendo con emoción y generando pequeñas bolas de fuego, que lograba mantener suspendidas en el aire por algunos momentos antes de que se apagaran. Sin duda estaba mejorando en el uso de la magia.

—¡Chicos! ¡La cena está lista! ¡Entren!

Al escuchar el llamado de su amigo, ambos dejaron sus actividades y corrieron a casa seguidos por la murciélago, que por supuesto tampoco se perdería la cena.

Aquella fue una comida tranquila y agradable, muy similar a otras que habían tenido antes, aquellos momentos que compartían todos juntos comenzaban a convertirse en una rutina importante en su día a día. Ya era normal para ellos ver a Hornet devorar su ración a una velocidad vertiginosa y ser la primera en terminar, ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con las rabietas de Ali que quería que la alimentaran en la boca como solían hacerlo en el circo, o a Hollow tratando de calmarla. Usualmente esos escándalos terminaban con el rey pálido regañándolos a ambos y luego Quirrel consolándolos.

Se respiraba paz en aquella familia, cosa que angustiaba un poco a Quirrel, pues sentía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no sería muy bien recibido.

—Oigan... Yo... Debo decirles algo —Empezó la cochinilla.

—¿Pasa algo? —Hornet comenzó a notar la preocupación de su amigo.

—No es nada grave es solo que... Em... Bueno, como ya sabrán, en el último tiempo hemos tenido que lidiar con el problema de los murciélagos demoniacos y en particular con Ali.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos —contestó el rey.

—Y también hemos buscado información sobre cómo eliminar su influencia o su magia para librarnos de ellos de alguna forma, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que hemos investigado y de todas las vueltas que nos hemos dado por la biblioteca, no hemos logrado encontrar nada útil.

—Correcto —Acotó Hornet sin dejar de comer.

—En resumen, en todo Hallownest no hay ninguna pista o información sobre cómo lidiar con estas bestias y por eso había pensado en buscar ayuda fuera del reino.

En ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hornet interrumpió su comida y dejó su plato a medio terminar con una lentitud que resultaba perturbadora. Entonces con una seriedad extrema le dirigió una penetrante mirada a su amigo y de forma lenta y suave dijo:

—Por favor, dime que no me vas a decir lo que estoy pensando.

—Estaba pensando en salir de viaje de nuevo para...

—¡No! —Gritó Hornet golpeando la mesa—. ¿Otra vez pretendes irte lejos para satisfacer tus necesidades de viajero? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso? ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto en un lugar para variar? Ya no eres un chiquillo

—¿Me estás diciendo viejo? Además, ahora no me voy por gusto, voy a buscar información sobre como deshacer el contrato con los murciélagos, o en su defecto como detener el ritual, esto es algo necesario, Grimm es peligroso.

—¡Pero podemos investigar acá en el reino!

—¡Ya lo hicimos y no encontramos nada! Se nos acabaron las opciones aquí.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás encontrar algo en otro lugar?

La discusión iba subiendo de tono en la medida que cada uno exponía sus puntos, pero por su experiencia y madurez, Quirrel era más diestro en el arte de la palabra, de modo que daba argumentos acertados sin desviar el tema ni entrar en acusaciones personales, cosa que Hornet no podía hacer, su impulsividad y el dolor que le provocaba la posible partida de la cochinilla le impedían formular respuestas inteligentes. Simplemente terminaba soltando lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Lo que simplemente pienso es que te vas porque quieres hacerlo, porque no nos aprecias lo suficiente y eres un maldito egoísta —Le gritó Hornet—. Lo de buscar información es solo una excusa para irte a hacer quizás que cosa y... Y... Y yo no tengo derecho a detenerte porque... Tú y yo no somos nada... —Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, miró a la cochinilla con furia y continuó—. ¡Lárgate entonces! ¡Vete lejos traidor! ¡Yo pensé que nos querías! ¡Que éramos importantes para tí pero estaba equivocada! ¡No quiero verte más!

Y luego de soltar ese discurso, tomó su aguja y salió corriendo de casa directo al pozo que la llevaría a las profundidades del reino.

Hornet corrió y corrió, no estaba segura de si alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero se prefirió asegurarse poniendo la mayor distancia posible, quería estar sola para masticar su dolor.

En realidad no puso atención hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos y por viejas costumbres que creía olvidadas, de aquellos tiempos cuando vivía en el Sendero Verde antes de conocer a Hollow.

Ya estaba llegando a los Jardines de la Reina cuando al fin se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Muy agitada miró sus alrededores como tratando de recordar donde estaba y cuando finalmente se calmó, soltó un quejido de frustración y se sentó agarrándose la cabeza.

—¡Soy una tonta! ¡Qué rayos pasa conmigo! —Se dijo a sí misma.

Ponerse así porque Quirrel se iba ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Desde siempre había sabido que esa cochinilla no estaba hecha para quedarse demasiado tiempo en un lugar, ya era toda una gracia que se dignara a regresar con ellos. Ya se había ido una vez pero aunque en esa ocasión le dolió separarse de él ¿Por qué ahora le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué ahora se le hacía tan insoportable la idea de tenerlo lejos? ¿En qué momento se volvió tan dependiente?

Un frío helado le recorrió el cuerpo al formar cierta idea en su cabeza ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo débil?

Si bien Hornet no estaba tan obsesionada con el poder como las mantis y se permitía ciertas libertades que ellas no, aun así la fuerza era algo importante en su vida. Fue educada con mano de hierro, entrenando su cuerpo y su mente hasta límites insospechados, todo para poder soportar la pesada carga de su destino, nunca se permitió dudar, jamás buscó el diálogo antes que la confrontación, si alguien debía perecer en sus manos así sería, todo fuera por cumplir con deber. Por eso endureció su corazón como roca para ignorar cualquier súplica por piedad, para no permitirse confiar en nadie y para no tener que sufrir su soledad.

Durante su pasado, la única vez que se permitió llorar fue cuando su madre tuvo que ser sacrificada a manos de Hollow, fue el único instante en el que su coraza emocional sufrió una grieta. En aquel instante hubiera deseado matar a esa pequeña molestia, sin embargo logró mantener la cabeza fría y soportar todo por el bien del futuro ¿Qué había pasado con esa guerrera decidida que jamás se dejaba amilanar por nada? ¿A dónde había quedado su fortaleza? ¿Por qué ahora lloraba como una cría por algo tan estúpido como que Quirrel se iba de viaje?

Se puso de pie con determinación. Esto no podía ser, esto no estaba bien, no debía llorar, debía eliminar todos esos rastros debilidad, debía regresar a ser la poderosa guerrera de su pasado que no cedía ante nada ni se apegaba nadie, debía retornar a... La existencia vacía que tenía antes de conocer a Hollow.

Hornet bajó la mirada agobiada, sinceramente no sabía qué era peor, sufrir por el afecto de los demás o vivir careciendo de motivación. Una vida sin sentimientos estaba bien si se tenía un único objetivo que cumplir, en ese caso las emociones solo eran una distracción innecesaria que entorpecía la misión, pero tampoco podía llamar vida a una existencia así. Hasta entonces jamás se había dado cuenta de lo infeliz que era... Pero ahora tampoco es que estuviera muy feliz ¿Y por qué de pronto le preocupaba tanto? Se suponía que ya estaba acostumbrada a las penas y pesares del mundo, sufrir era algo rutinario, inevitable...

Suspiró confundida ¿Qué debía hacer con sus sentimientos? ¿Enterrarlos? ¿Aferrarse a ellos? No había respuesta y nadie se la podría dar. Quirrel simplemente le diría que tenía que irse, su padre que dejara de ser tan infantil, Hollow trataría de consolarla y Ali... ¿Siquiera estaba capacitada para opinar algo? Ojalá tuviera a alguien ajeno a su familia con quien conversar de sus problemas, confiaba bastante en Bretta pero no podía hablar con ella de un problema que involucrara a Quirrel. Iselda era otra opción, no era tan cercana a ella pero quizás...

De pronto Hornet sintió algo extraño en una de sus patas y bajó la mirada. Había un pequeño brote de raíz que se agitaba y le hacía cosquillas. Retiró su extremidad fuera del alcance del brote y se agachó a ver la planta.

Acarició la raíz y una sensación familiar la invadió, aquel vegetal se le hacía conocido, evocaba un recuerdo muy distante de una infancia feliz perdida en las profundidades de su mente ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Estaba viva?

Rápidamente Hornet comenzó a escarbar en el piso buscando la dirección de la que provenía la raíz, entonces echó a correr. Comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más profundo en los rincones de los Jardines de la Reina, buscando en cada recodo, en cada piedra señales de los brotes de raíz. En la medida que lograba hacer su camino hacia el origen de la planta, los brotes cada vez se hacían más gruesos y firmes hasta comenzar a parecer ramas.

Sus pasos no tardaron en llevarla hasta una zona que nunca se había dignado a explorar, más que nada porque era una chica práctica, esa zona estaba plagada de zarzas y espinas y las presas que habían ahí no eran muy de su gusto, no se iba a dar la molestia de atravesar un peligroso mar de espinas sin una buena razón, pero en esta ocasión la tenía.

Usando sus habilidades acrobáticas se las arregló para esquivar cada obstáculo que se le puso en el camino, con el uso de su aguja e hilo casi parecía que volaba entre las galerías y pasajes cubiertos de hierba. Eventualmente se abrió paso hacia las alturas, donde una pérgola cubierta por la hierba albergaba los cadáveres de un par de insectos perecidos hace bastante tiempo atrás. Al parecer en aquel recóndito sitio ningún carroñero había dispuesto de los cuerpos.

Observó a los bichos inertes, una cigarra bastante corpulenta y una mantis macho con su cuerpo crecido por la infección ¿Que habría llevado a este par de adversarios a enfrentarse? Además el lugar estaba cubierto de arañazos y cortes que la hierba aún no lograba ocultar, estos le parecían bastante familiares, casi apostaría a que Hollow dejó su marca ahí. Bueno, ya le preguntaría después. Continuó su camino con la idea de enterrar los cuerpos más tarde, por el momento le importaba descubrir de dónde venían las raíces.

Siguió avanzando y sus pasos la llevaron hasta una estructura redonda, una especie de madriguera escondida entre los matorrales, que sería el sueño de cualquier madre, parecía un lugar muy apropiado para ocultar una partida de huevos, no se veían criaturas peligrosas en los alrededores, apenas habían algunas alubas y libemáscaras que podrían servir de alimento.

Cuando Hornet dejó de admirar la madriguera centró su atención en el cadáver que yacía a sus afueras, entonces se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa ¡Esa era Driya! Una de los cinco caballeros ¿Entonces ese había sido su final? Miró los alrededores y notó los cadáveres de mantis que la rodeaban. Sin duda aquella había sido una gran batalla, una en la que no había ni ganadores ni perdedores, pues todos habían perecido, sin embargo ¿Que había llevado a la caballero a luchar en aquel escondite? ¿Estaba protegiendo algo? ¿Sería posible que...

Levantó la mirada observando las raíces resplandecientes que sobresalían de la madriguera y sin más demora entró.

Dentro las raíces se volvían cada vez más gruesas y brillantes, Hornet las siguió con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, jamás pensó que volvería a verla, nunca la buscó, solo la dio por muerta y se olvidó del tema, en aquellos tiempos tenía otras preocupaciones en mente. Sin embargo el destino era caprichoso y juntaba sus caminos nuevamente, la antigua reina de Hallownest, la dama blanca ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Sabría que la pesadilla había acabado y eran libres? Bueno, eso seguramente sí lo sabía, ella podía sentir todo con sus raíces, pero siendo ese el caso ¿Por qué no había regresado a reclamar el trono? Si la reina recuperara su lugar quizás el maldito gusano dejaría de molestarla.

Finalmente Hornet llegó a la sala principal de aquel refugio y contempló con sus ojos a la vieja y marchita raíz ciega, el alto ser, la antigua reina, la dama de los jardines... Aunque para Hornet era solo la tía Blanca.

—¿Qué es lo que siento? —Preguntó la raíz notando que no estaba sola.

—Hola tía Blanca —dijo la chica en tono cariñoso.

—¿Hornet? ¿Eres tú? ¿Acaso es posible? ¡Oh, mi niña, cuánto tiempo!

En ese instante una de las raíces emergió del suelo y atrapó a Hornet sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, entones otra raíz comenzó a tocar a la chica palpando cada rincón de su cuerpo cosa que se le hacía bastante incómoda.

—OH vaya, mira cuánto has crecido —exclamó la reina examinando a Hornet a través del tacto pues no podía verla debido a su ceguera—. Tienes unos cuernos muy bonitos, son iguales a los de tu madre... Quizás un poco más estilizados, la forma de tu rostro se parece mucho a la de mi querido Wyrm... Oh, pero que patas más finas, seguro debes tener una presencia muy elegante, aunque estás algo delgada ¿Has estado comiendo bien?... Mira nada más, ya eres toda una señorita en edad de poner huevos, me alegra tanto sentirte bien.

La raíz depositó a la muchacha que estaba con el rostro rojo luego de la examinación, jamás nadie la había tocado así, casi se sentía ultrajada, pero lo peor es que no podía quejarse, no lo habían hecho con mala intención

—Y cuéntame mi niña ¿Cómo has estado?

Hornet se demoró un poco en contestar, necesitaba calmarse un poco.

—Yo pues... He estado bien... Creo...

—Me alegra mucho, han pasado tantos años desde que no te veía... Desde que eras una niña cuando tu madre te llevó al palacio para presentarte ante la corte y ser reconocida como una de las descendientes del rey.

Hornet rememoró ese momento, fue uno de los más estresantes de su vida y eso que ni siquiera estaba en peligro. Recordaba estar en la sala del trono, su padre mirándola con severidad y los insectos de la corte con desprecio, entonces en medio de toda aquella hostilidad encontró aquellos ojos grises que solo emanaban dulzura y amor. Aquello la reconfortó un poco, sin embargo luego...

—¡Eras una niña tan adorable!

Sí, eso mismo dijo la reina en aquella ocasión. Básicamente la tomó con una de sus raíces y la abrazó sin nada de decoro mientras exclamaba "Mira amor, es un encanto ¡Es adorable! Se parece mucho a ti!". Ese fue su primer encuentro con la tía Blanca, un enorme cúmulo de amor en forma de raíz, el ser más dulce del planeta, capaz de perdonar prácticamente cualquier cosa y de amar a todos. Claro, si no fuera así ¿Cómo podría quererla a ella, que era el fruto de la relación de su pareja con otra hembra?

—Me alegra mucho que hayas logrado hallarme en todo este laberinto verde —comentó la reina—. Es agradable poder recibir a un conocido luego de pasar tantos años enclaustrada en soledad. A veces casi quería volverme loca, fue duro sobreponerme la infección y mantenerme cuerda, pero era necesario, necesitaba preservar el regalo de mi querido Wyrm y entregarlo al ser correcto

—¿Entonces por eso se mantuvo oculta todos estos años cuando el reino colapsó?

—Sí, mi amado me dijo que me escondiera, que debía mantenerme a salvo y que cuando todo esto pasara vendría por mí.

—Pero la infección ya fue derrotada y el Wyrm aún no aparece —dijo Hornet con un cierto tono de molestia, la pobre tía Blanca era otra víctima más de las locuras de su padre.

—Sí, eso parece, seguramente algo lo debe estar retrasando, pero bueno, ya aparecerá en algún momento.

—¿Y si nunca aparece?

—Me quedarán sus recuerdos —contestó con tranquilidad dejando a Hornet perpleja.

—Pero... Pero... Se supone que usted... ¿Acaso no lo va a extrañar?

—Por supuesto, lo extrañaré muchísimo, pero ¿Sabes? He vivido miles de años, mi amado Wyrm no es el primero al que le digo adiós, tampoco es que primer amor que tengo. Las raíces tenemos vidas largas, mucho más que las de la mayoría de los seres, el adiós es algo normal y aceptamos los designios de la vida con resignación, así son las cosas. Nacemos para morir y amamos para perder, es inevitable.

Un profundo pesar invadió el corazón de Hornet al escuchar aquellas palabras tan ciertas. La reina tenía razón, era inevitable morir y con ello las separaciones, aún si pudiera impedir que Quirrel se fuera de Hallownest y se quedara junto a ella, igualmente lo perdería algún día, quizás en un futuro lejano, pero aquello ocurriría.

—¿Y cómo hace para lidiar con el dolor?

Aunque no podía ver, la reina dirigió sus ojos hacia Hornet mostrando una expresión sorprendida, entonces con una sonrisa comprensiva dijo:

—Jamás pensé que escucharía algo así de ti, había escuchado que eras una persona severa, fría y determinada, que jamás soltaba una lágrima.

Hornet apretó los puños por la frustración que le causaba escuchar aquellas palabras. Bajó la mirada y dudó un momento antes de contestar.

—Yo... Solía ser así pero... Tal parece que me he vuelto débil, ahora me lamento por la separación forzosa de un individuo al cual aprecio y mi frágil mente se ve abrumada por el dolor.

—Mmmmm —La reina Blanca parecía pensativa—. No creo que sea necesario llamar a esos sentimientos debilidad, es solo la inexperiencia al no saber manejarlos bien. Salvo por tu querida madre de la cuál te viste separada a temprana edad, creo que no llegaste a forjar lazos afectivos demasiado fuertes con nadie ¿Me equivoco?

—Bueno... Tuve un par de amigas pero... Me vi forzada a asesinarlas para salvar mi vida y... Eso también me dolió en su momento.

—Ya veo ¿Y en su momento lloraste por ellas?

—En realidad no, yo... Enterré todo en el fondo de mi ser y me obligué a seguir adelante.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo —La reina lanzó un profundo suspiro—. Nunca enfrentaste el dolor, solo lo evadiste. Te olvidaste del sentir, enterraste tu querer y trataste de borrar tu corazón. Sin embargo al practicar de nuevo el arte de amar, todo lo enterrado ha vuelto a florecer y golpea todo junto clamando por salir. Te toca enfrentar tus sentimientos y educar tu corazón para volverlo verdaderamente fuerte y que no solo sea una cáscara vacía.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Sufriendo.

Hornet la miró con expresión angustiada, la reina no podía verla pero intuyó el cómo se sentía.

—Tranquila, eventualmente pasará, dolerá mucho al principio, luego será una molestia y eventualmente se convertirá en un hermoso recuerdo y para cuando todo haya pasado, te habrás vuelto alguien verdaderamente fuerte, así las próximas penas que te toque soportar dolerán menos y serán más llevaderas, es parte de la vida. Es una experiencia desagradable y el único consejo que te puedo dar, es que te rodees del amor de quienes aún te quedan, ellos te ayudaran a despedir a los que ya se fueron.

—Gracias tía Blanca, supongo... Que era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Me alegra mucho haber podido ayudarte sin embargo... No sé si será una pregunta muy personal pero ¿Quién es el que te causa tanto dolor?

—Es un amigo, pero se va a ir del reino y... No sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero que se vaya.

—Ya veo, pero él solo se va de viaje, aun puedes volver a verlo algún día, eso ya es una esperanza ¿No lo crees?

—Sí pero... Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, será lo que desees.

* * *

 **La reina Blanca, de verdad que me la imagino como un cúmulo de amor, nunca se enojó por las locuras de su esposo, sentía aprecio por su hijastra y quiso castigarse por sus actos, es demasiado dulce, es uno de los personajes por los que más lástima siento en todo el juego.**


	23. Chapter 23

El silencio invadió la madriguera durante algunos momentos, ninguna tenía nada que decir, solo compartían sin pronunciar palabra. Aunque mientras la reina se perdía en sus pensamientos, Hornet se dedicaba a observar al ser marchito. La recordaba más imponente, tan brillante que costaba mirarla y con muchas más ramas saliendo de ella, quizás era por esa especie de chaleco que la tenía amarrada que lucía tan mal.

—Tía Blanca... ¿Por qué estás usando esa prenda que te tiene presa? ¿Eso también fue designio de mi padre?

—¿Esto? Oh no, para nada, estas ataduras me las he puesto yo misma. A decir verdad es el castigo que merezco por las cosas horribles que he hecho, concebir tantos niños para desecharlos como basura... Simplemente inaceptable. Sé que no hay castigo suficiente para pagar por mis pecados, pero algo he querido hacer, ya no soy digna de traer más retoños al mundo, así que até mi cuerpo para impedirme esparcir más semillas. Sé que por otros métodos no podría evitarlo, las raíces siempre tenemos el deseo de reproducirnos. Vivir tantos años con deseos contenidos es complejo, pero me lo merezco, incluso por eso, aun cuando percibo que la infección ya se ha ido, he optado por mantenerme enclaustrada.

—Pero eso fue culpa de mi padre.

—No Hornet, yo también tuve responsabilidad en todo esto, podría haberle dicho que no, muchas veces quise hacerlo, pero nunca lo hice, sobreestimé su sabiduría, así como el sobreestimó a su contenedor perfecto —en ese momento la reina puso una expresión muy afligida—. Ese niño... El único con el que pude pasar algo más de tiempo, solo era capaz de mirarme con esos ojos vacíos sin decir nada, jamás me contaría sus aventuras, no tenía caprichos que cumplirle ni nada... Yo... ¿Sabes? Como soy una raíz puedo reproducirme sola sin necesidad de contar con un macho, pero... Siempre tuve el deseo secreto de tener un retoño que fuera de ambos, de Wyrm y mío y cuando por fin lo tuve... No pude quererlo.

Fue tal expresión de tristeza de la antigua gobernante que a Hornet se le rompió el corazón, sumándole a eso que ya estaba un poco sensible, simplemente estalló en llanto. Con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro se acercó a al alto ser y lo abrazó. La reina se sorprendió al percibir el contacto de Hornet, pero no tardó en sonreír cálidamente y correspondió a su gesto con una de sus raíces.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato en silencio, la reina agradeciendo al destino por traerle a Hornet y ella sacando todas las penas guardadas por años. Finalmente ambas terminaron por caer dormidas.

 _Hornet abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar extraño, era como un jardín hermoso y exuberante, pero antinatural, pues cada planta y árbol parecía hecho de plata. Pero a pesar de eso no se sintió extrañada, con la experiencia que tenía, ya había aprendido a distinguir cuando un sueño estaba siendo manipulado y alguien se había metido en este._

 _Caminó un poco buscando la fuente de las anormalidades y no tardó en encontrarla, se trataba del rey pálido, pero este no estaba solo._

 _Se encontraba con la dama Blanca, está lo tenía acunado cariñosamente entre sus raíces mientras refregaba su rostro contra el de él. A su vez el rey también propinaba caricias afectuosas a su pareja y lucía radiante de felicidad._

 _Hornet estaba sorprendida, siempre vio a su padre como alguien frío y despiadado, jamás creyó que fuera capaz de demostrar afecto por nadie. Al acercarse un poco más terminó por darse cuenta de que este sueño le pertenecía a la tía Blanca, había sido intervenido por su padre y probablemente solo porque estaba allí cerca, Hornet había terminado arrastrada en todo esto._

 _—Ah mi querido Wyrm, estoy tan feliz de reencontrarme contigo, aún si es en esta forma. —A parecer la reina también tenía la capacidad de notar cuando estaba en un sueño intervenido._

 _—Yo también querida, te extrañé tanto, anhelaba tanto poder estar entre tus raíces como antaño._

 _—Ay amor, yo extrañaba tanto poder abrazarte, cubrirte y sentirte en mi pecho._

 _Hornet comenzó a alejarse lentamente, muy conmovedora sería la escena pero era demasiada azúcar para ella, prefería dejarlos solos antes de que las cosas se pusieran más candentes. Sin embargo cierto cambio en el tono de la conversación la retuvo en su sitio._

 _—Amor, no ha sido solo para reencontrarme contigo que me he presentado en tus sueños._

 _—Oh bueno, lo imaginaba. Siempre has sido un bicho muy ocupado. ¿Tienes grandes hazañas que cumplir? ¿Proyectos que concretar? ¿Me encargarás alguna otra misión?_

 _—En realidad últimamente he estado bastante desocupado, hacía tiempo que no tenía tanto tiempo libre, la verdad extraño un poco construir mis viejos inventos, pero la muerte tiene sus consecuencias y estas son inevitables._

 _—¿Muerto? Pobre... Oh cuanto lo siento... —la mirada de la reina se entristeció—. ¿Cómo pasó?_

 _Esta pregunta despertó la curiosidad e Hornet ¿Cómo es que en todo este tiempo jamás se lo preguntó?_

 _—No tengo la certeza de como ocurrió, solo recuerdo... Una oscuridad profunda e inquietante y... 8 ojos brillantes mirándome... Y luego de eso estaba muerto._

 _—Oh... Parece que si fue un error hacer aquello y Él finalmente decidió dictar su sentencia._

 _—¿Él? ¿Quien?_

 _—Aquel a quien los antiguos eran leales... Pero no te preocupes por eso. —La reina optó por cambiar de tema rápido— ¿Entonces habías venido aquí para comunicarme tu deceso?_

 _—En parte sí, ya no hace falta que me esperes más, así como tampoco es necesario que te castigues. Libérate de tus ataduras Blanca, ya fue suficiente penitencia._

 _—Pero... No puedo, no sería justo. El precio que yo estoy pagando no se compara al de esos retoños. Encerrados en el abismo, cubiertos de oscuridad, apartados del mundo... sufriendo por no ser..._

 _—¡Ellos están bien! —Dijo de pronto el rey—. Siguen en el abismo, pero ya no están encerrados, pueden salir cuando quieran, de hecho a veces lo hacen algunos, aunque la mayoría prefiere quedarse allá abajo, no es que lleven una mala vida. Poco a poco han arreglado su hogar, están aprendiendo el arte de la construcción... Todavía hace casas horrendas pero están mejorando. Jem es uno de los mejores constructores, solo con tierra y cascarones vacíos ha hecho cosas bastante decentes, además de que tiene un grupo que lo ayuda bastante, aunque a veces tienden a excederse con el trabajo. Eso siempre hace que Alma los regañe, ella es la más preocupada por el bienestar de los demás, todos la quieren mucho, menos Jaiden que... Bueno, él es un poco rebelde y complicado..._

 _Hornet escuchaba atónita las palabras de su padre, no había ninguna mentira en ellas, todo era tal como lo decía, casi parecía que... El rey pálido había visitado el abismo para ver a las sombras, acaso... ¿Le preocupaban sus retoños?_

 _—Amor... Agradezco que quieras reconfortarme pero no hace falta que inventes semejantes historias._

 _—No son mentiras ¿Alguna vez hablé contigo diciendo algo que no fuera verdad? —La raíz lo miró con seriedad unos momentos antes de contestar._

 _—En realidad no... Podría acusarte de muchas cosas, pero jamás te llamaría mentiroso —Hizo otra pausa mientras pensaba unos momentos—. Y dime... ¿Has visto también a nuestro niño? Digo... Al contenedor puro._

 _—Sí, regresó al abismo a convivir con sus hermanos, ha adoptado el nombre de Big y es el rey de las sombras._

 _—Claro claro —Blanca solo sonreía con tristeza sin llegar a creer del todo la fantasía que le presentaba su pareja, sin embargo decidió preguntar algo más—. ¿Y el pequeño contenedor que subyugó a la infección? ¿Qué fue de él?_

 _—Pues... en un inicio regresó al abismo, pero luego optó por vivir en la superficie para hacerle compañía a Hornet. Ella lo nombró Hollow y ahora conviven como buenos hermanos, pregúntale a ella si tienes dudas._

 _Esto último sí sorprendió bastante a la dama Blanca, sonaba demasiado bonito como para ser verdad, entonces simplemente sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas salían de su rostro y todo comenzó a difuminarse, pues el sueño estaba llegando a su fin._

Hornet abrió los ojos y se encontró recostaba en una de las enormes raíces de la tía Blanca, se había quedado dormida encima de ella. Levantó su cabeza y notó que la vieja raíz también estaba despertando, esta dirigió sus ojos hacia ella con una expresión de ternura y amor.

—¿Has despertado Hornet? Creo que nos quedamos dormidas, fue una siesta agradable, sobre todo por el hermoso sueño que tuve, hacía tiempo que no soñaba nada tan bonito.

Al parecer ni el rey ni la reina notaron la presencia de Hornet en el sueño, ninguno supo que ella lo presenció todo, por eso no se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta que ella le hizo.

—Hornet... Tú te encontraste una vez con ese pequeño... Aquel a quien le regalé mi pequeño tesoro confiado por mi amado Wyrm, sé que fue así, él me lo hizo saber en su momento. Ese mismo pequeño es quien logró someter a la infección, pero luego de ello le perdí el rastro ¿Has sabido algo más de él?

—Él pequeño... Es decir Hollow, está viviendo conmigo en un pueblo que se encuentra en la superficie llamado Bocasucia, bueno... También tenemos otra casa en Nido Profundo, estamos donde nos dé la gana, pero pasamos más tiempo arriba, hay más vida allí. Hollow siempre se mete en toda clase de problemas pero aun así... Es un buen hermano, siempre está conmigo.

Entonces una pesada y espesa gota le cayó a Hornet en la cabeza y cuando inspeccionó su procedencia, descubrió que era una lágrima de la reina.

—En verdad... No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso yo... Hornet ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Podrías ayudarme a retirar estas ataduras?

—Claro tía.

Con unpar de cortes propinados por su aguja, Hornet logró rajar la prisión de la raíz, en cuanto esta se vio libre, desató sus ramas las cuales instintivamente se enterraron en la tierra comenzando a engendrar vida. La reina lanzó grito de placer y alivio mientras el piso del lugar se cubría de flores blancas. Sus extremidades se abrieron paso por la tierra extendiéndose cada vez más lejos en su afán por esparcir semillas, la tierra tembló ante la presencia del alto ser que derramaba su energía y sus deseos en ella.

Hornet observaba impresionada y quizás algo asustada el increíble espectáculo de la raíz perpetuándose, ahora entendía por qué en cada lugar donde estaba la tía siempre había hierba y flores. Sin embargo algo iba mal, comenzó a notarlo cuando el brillo del cuerpo de la dama Blanca empezó a decaer, ya había perdido bastante de su esplendor de antaño y parecía que ahora terminaría por extinguirse. Entonces notó la horrible realidad, semejante ritmo de reproducción era demasiado para ella y si no se detenía para recuperarse terminaría muriendo. Entonces escandalizada corrió hasta la raíz más cercana y comenzó a tirar de ella tratando de arrancarla de la tierra.

—¡Detente tía Blanca! ¡Si sigues así vas a morir!

—En realidad debí hacerlo hace mucho —contestó el alto ser.

—¿¡Que!?

—Solo mi promesa a mi amado Wyrm y mi penitencia me mantuvieron en este mundo, sin embargo ya no poseo ninguna de las dos cargas, soy libre para partir.

—Pero tía...

—He vivido milenios Hornet, incluso conocí a Wyrm antes de que reencarnara como un adorable gusano. Presencié el surgimiento y la caída de Hallownest, estudié con aquellos que vivieron antes, incluso estuve presente en la gran batalla de los dioses antiguos. Yo creo que es más que suficiente ¿No lo crees? Ni este reino ni este mundo ya me necesitan, es hora de partir, pero antes de hacerlo le dejaré este último regalo, vida, porque vida es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Hornet la miró con algo de pena pero comprendió su decisión, luego de llorar todas sus tristezas ya no se sentía tan sensible, por eso aceptó con resignación el adiós de su tía, soltó la raíz que estaba sujetando y se colocó frente a ella. Sabía que la vieja reina no podía verla, pero aun así siguiendo viejos protocolos aprendidos durante su niñez, se arrodilló ante ella.

—Ha sido un grato placer compartir estos momentos con usted, aún si fueron breves, mi espíritu siempre estará a su lado y me sentiré honrada al recordarla.

La reina reconociendo el tono formal de las palabras, dedujo que la guerrera se había inclinado ante ella siguiendo un viejo formalismo, le pareció gracioso que recordara semejantes costumbres y decidió replicarla. Con algo de esfuerzo se inclinó hacia adelante.

—El honor es mío mi fiel guerrera, hasta que el destino nos vuelva a juntar, siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos.

Y tras decir estas últimas palabras, finalmente terminó de drenar la energía que le quedaba, su cuerpo perdió el brillo blanco que tanto la caracterizaba y se tornó de un gris opaco. La vida abandonó su cuerpo y este colapsó sobre la hierba con un sonoro estrépito.

Hornet abrió los ojos y contempló el ser inerte. Se puso de pie y lentamente caminó hasta ella, entonces posó una mano sobre la raíz muerta. Poco a poco esta iba perdiendo su calidez y frescura, pronto no sería más que una rama marchita que luego se pudriría y volvería a la tierra siguiendo el ciclo de la vida.

Había presenciado un evento único, la muerte de un alto ser. Sin embargo aquello era una gran pérdida para el mundo, no era fácil que naciera un ser tan extraordinario como este. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo nacía exactamente un alto ser?

Fue curioso pero aquel pensamiento recibió una respuesta casi inmediata, pues de pronto comenzó a escuchar un pequeño murmullo en las cercanías, algo semejante al de unas garras rasgando la madera. Sabía que eventualmente el cuerpo de la reina sería consumido por el ambiente, pero le parecía algo precipitado que este consumo empezara apenas a los pocos segundos de perecer ella.

Recorrió los alrededores buscando la alimaña que supuestamente buscaba alimentarse del cadáver, sin embargo lo que encontró fue algo mucho más increíble. Debajo de una de las raíces muertas, notó que algo se movía, una cosa blanca y brillante, muy pequeñita. Algo ansiosa comenzó a golpear la madera muerta con su aguijón, sintiendo una cierta culpa por profanar el cuerpo de su tía de esa manera, sin embargo confió en que la perdonaría. Entonces cuando logró romper aquella sección de raíz, se encontró con un pequeño ser blanco de ojos violetas. Una nueva pequeña dama blanca.

Hornet miró estupefacta la nueva vida que había surgido de la anterior ¡Un nuevo alto ser! Y era idéntica a la tía Blanca, salvo por el color de sus ojos.

Se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la recién nacida que la miraba con confusión, esa pequeña cosita no sabía nada del mundo, tenía mucho que aprender, probablemente ni siquiera era capaz de entender el lenguaje hablado. Pobrecilla, arrojada al mundo en absoluta soledad, aunque ahora la tenía a ella, ya no estaba sola, definitivamente la visitaría de vez en cuando. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de llevársela a Bocasucia pero consideró que no era apropiado. Ella estaría mejor allí en los jardines.

Las raíces tenían la ventaja de que no necesitaban cazar para alimentarse, obtenían todo lo que necesitaban de la tierra, su única preocupación era no ser devoradas hasta que tuvieran un tamaño decente y por supuesto, protegida en aquella madriguera, a esta pequeña raíz no tenía por qué pasarle nada malo. Esto llevó a Hornet a pensar que la reina tenía todo esto planeado desde hace mucho, si no ¿Por qué otra razón habría elegido semejante escondite para enclaustrarse? Había lugares mucho más agradables en los jardines.

Acarició a la raíz con cuidado causando en esta una expresión de agrado.

—Bienvenida al mundo pequeña —le dijo Hornet en un tono cariñoso—. Deberás saber que eres un ser de cualidades extraordinarias, un alto ser nacido para ser grandioso, claro que para eso aún falta mucho. Mientras tanto dedícate a aprender y a disfrutar de la vida. Sin embargo necesitarás un nombre por el cual los demás deberán dirigirse a ti, y pues... Tienes ese color blanco tan parecido al de tu madre... Pero no me parece apropiado copiarle el nombre... Pálida... Eh, no, ese nombre definitivamente no y pues... Mmm... Me pregunto por qué tengo la creatividad de una piedra con los nombres... Como sea, te llamarás Clara ¡Sí, eso es! ¡A partir ahora eres Clara!

La raíz la miró confundida sin comprender el significado de sus palabras, sin embargo estas se estaban grabando a fuego en su mente, esperando por el día en que tuvieran algún sentido para ella.

—Bueno Clara, debo irme, volveré a visitarte en algún momento, sé que estará bien sola. Quisiera poder decirte algo más pero no creo que tenga nada que pueda resultarte de utilidad salvo que... Umm... ¿Sabes? Creo que te diré ciertas cosas que me dijo tu madre, la difunta reina Blanca. Es un mensaje que resultó ser muy importante para mí y quizás te ayude algún día. Nosotros, todos, incluso los altos seres como tú, vivimos para morir y amamos para perder, esto causa dolor, pero el dolor no debe evadirse, solo enfrentarse y eventualmente pasa. No dejes a un lado tus sentimientos, abrázalos, acéptalos y conviértete en un adorable cúmulo de amor como lo fue tu madre.

La pequeña raíz la miró sin entender nada, solo reaccionaba al tono de voz con el que Hornet pronunciaba sus palabras. Pronto la guerrera se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir de la madriguera, dejando a la pequeña en soledad, cosa que a la pobre le pesó bastante, pero no sabía cómo pedirle a aquella criatura grande y agradable que no se fuera. Le hubiera gustado seguirla pero en realidad no quería moverse, se sentía muy a gusto enterrada allí, de hecho hasta que no creciera un poco no podría viajar a otros sitios.

De pronto se presentó ante ella una figura etérea y transparente, un gusano blanco (Aunque ella no sabía lo que era un gusano). Este la miró con algo de melancolía, a su vez la pequeña lo observó sintiendo algo de incomodidad, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba ver a esa cosa triste. Sin embargo como si leyera sus pensamientos, el fantasma cambió su expresión por una más jovial, entonces le acarició la cabeza a la raíz transmitiéndole sensaciones acogedoras y agradables y dándole a entender que no estaría sola pues volverían a visitarla.

Luego de terminar su transmisión de pensamientos sobre la criatura, procedió a dedicarle también algunas palabras.

—Hornet tiene razón, no debes dejar de lado tus sentimientos, ellos son los que impiden que nos convirtamos en monstruos...

Hornet recorrió un largo camino a través de zarzas, matorrales y toda clase de vegetación en su avance hacia la salida de los jardines, sin embargo, cuando ya había cruzado la mayoría de los lagos de ácido y le faltaba poco para salir de Paso Verde, se encontró con su familia.

Quirrel, Hollow y Ali caminaban por allí gritando su nombre mientras la buscaban en los alrededores. Hornet se sintió conmovida y algo mal por hacerlos preocuparse de esa manera, así que les gritó llamando su atención. Como respuesta todos corrieron hacia ella atrapándola en un abrazo apretado y quizás un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser rodeada de tanto amor.

—Chicos... Por favor, espacio personal...

—Oh, perdón, lo sentimos —dijo Quirrel disculpándose por todos.

—Está bien, yo también lamento haberlos preocupado. Actué como una tonta.

—Sí... Digo no... No tanto —Quirrel estaba siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras, temía que Hornet estallara de nuevo, su estado de ánimo parecía algo inestable.

—Sí lo fui, fui una tonta, pero ya estoy bien, no volveré a hacerte estos escándalos de nuevo ni a decir cosas tan crueles, puedes irte de viaje tranquilo, te estaremos esperando como siempre ¿Cierto Hollow? ¿Ali?

—¡Shi! ¡Gyaaaaaarg! —Dijo la pequeña mientras que Hollow se limitó a asentir en silencio.

—Es bueno oírlo... —Dijo Quirrel algo inseguro— ¿Segura que estás bien con todo esto?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Entiendo y acepto que tienes que irte! Simplemente... —De pronto una idea cruzó por la mente de Hornet—. Simplemente tendrás que compensarme por esto.

—¿Compensarte?

—Sí, me tendrás que traer un recuerdo bonito de tu viaje.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te traeré algo. —Dijo de forma jocosa mientras emprendía la marcha para salir del Paso Verde y dirigirse a los Cruces Olvidados.

—¡Pero eso no es todo! —Continuó Hornet siguiéndole el paso—. También tendrás salir conmigo a pasear.

—Está bien, te llevaré a algún lado. —La cochinilla parecía divertida con las demandas de Hornet.

—Y tendrás que preparar ese estofado de cavasuelos que te queda tan bien.

—Lo que diga jefa.

—¡Y también tendrás que dormir conmigo!

Ante estas últimas palabras la cochinilla detuvo sus pasos y la miró con sorpresa. La mestiza mostraba una expresión de fingida molestia, claro que Quirrel no fue capaz de captar el engaño.

—Yo... Esto... Pues... De acuerdo, como quieras.

—¡Sí!

Hornet rió divertida, en realidad lo último no lo decía en serio, pero al parecer Quirrel no captó la broma, de todos modos le gustaba la idea de tenerlo cerca, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que pudiera con su amigo antes de perderlo.

Porsu lado, Quirrel solo miró la sonrisa de la guerrera y suspiró con resignació ás estaba consintiendo demasiado a esa chica, pero no podía evitarlo, legustaba verla feliz, de hecho haría lo posible porque su viaje durara lo menosposible, no quería que pasara demasiado tiempo antes de poder ver esa sonrisaotra vez.

* * *

 **Voy a ser sincera, los capítulos que siguen hasta que Quirrel vuelva otra vez son relleno, hecho para cerrar algunos puntos que me hubiera gustado que se cerraran en el juego, para dejar que Ali consiga más flamas y para alargar este fanfic porque no le queda tanto. Ahora pueden sugerir ideas de algo que podría pasar y si cuaja más o menos con la historia, podría tomarse en cuenta (por favor no exagere con sus ideas, me gusta tener el control de mi historia)**


	24. Chapter 24

—Bretta ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar? —Preguntó Hornet demostrando su impaciencia.

—Dijiste que querías que te ayudará a salir del enredo en el que te metiste sin cortar el hilo, pues eso hago, estos nudos están complicados.

Una vez más Hornet en su intento por aprender a tejer, había quedado enredada en su trabajo y esta vez, al no tener a Quirrel para ayudarla le tocaba pedirle socorro a Bretta. Por lo menos la escarabajo tenía buena disposición, lo malo es que era lentísima, ya se le estaban entumeciendo las patas por la postura rara en la que había quedado.

—Vaya vaya, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días —dijo alguien—. La bestia roja enredada en su hilo y absolutamente vulnerable.

Hornet levantó la vista buscando a quien hablaba, temiendo algún ataque sorpresa, Hollow andaba por ahí cerca, así que no es que estuviera totalmente desprotegida, pero en lo que tardará en llegar alguien podía salir herido.

Sin embargo la guerrera se tranquilizó al descubrir que quien hablaba no era otra que la mamá de Dan, vaya alivio, aunque no le gustaba la forma burlesca en que la miraba. Aun así, optó por mantener un tono educado, no quería tener otra vez problemas con el gremio de trabajadores públicos.

—Hola, cuánto tiempo sin verla. No es común que ande por estos lados ¿Cómo está?

—Yo muy bien gracias, al menos parece que mejor que tú —Hornet ignoró la burla—. Pero quién en realidad no está muy bien es Dan ¿No está esa cochinilla amiga tuya por aquí? Quería hacerle algunas consultas respecto a su especie.

—¿Quirrel? No está, se fue de viaje y no sé cuándo volveraaaa ¡Ah! ¡Bretta ten cuidado! Eso me dolió.

Pero la escarabajo no respondió, tenía los ojos llorosos al recordar a su caballero azul. Afortunadamente en ese momento logró desamarrar el nudo principal y Hornet se vio libre, una vez cumplida su tarea, Bretta se levantó y silenciosamente caminó hasta su casa.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? —preguntó la cucaracha.

—Le afectó un poco que Quirrel se fuera, pero quiero pensar que estará bien. Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué le pasa a Dan?

—Ah pues, ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente, no sé si será una conducta propia de las cochinillas cuando van a realizar su última muda de piel u otra cosa, pero quería preguntar para estar segura.

—La verdad yo tampoco estoy segura de eso pero... ¿Qué conductas raras ha tenido Dan?

—Pueees, últimamente sale mucho y no me dice a donde va, y si se lo pregunto se enfada, está más taciturno y callado que de costumbre, siento que me oculta algo. Tengo miedo de que ande en malos pasos, quería pensar que todo esto es por su próximo cambio de piel, después de todo está a un paso de ser adulto.

—La verdad no creo que tenga nada que ver con eso.

—Es lo que me temo. Mi pobre Dan, siempre fue tan dócil, recién ahora empieza con estas conductas rebeldes, además de que no está descansando correctamente. Cuando un insecto va a cambiar de piel normalmente se vuelve perezoso, baja su actividad y tiende a esconderse, ya le había preparado la madriguera para que reposara y pasará esta etapa lo mejor posible, pero él se niega a descansar, está que se cae del agotamiento e insiste en salir.

—Eso si es algo extraño, incluso antinatural, recuerdo que durante mis mudas casi no me podía tener en pie.

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! Y me estoy preguntando si esto no será un tipo de venganza contra mí por haberlo descuidado este último tiempo.

—No creo...

—Hasta ahora siempre había estado muy pendiente de él, pero con la crisis del ladrón de comida no he podido atenderlo como corresponde, sobre todo en esta etapa tan complicada.

—¿Un ladrón de comida?

—¡Ah sí! Eso era otra cosa sobre la que quería pedirte ayuda —la cucaracha miró a Hornet con seriedad—. Durante las últimas semanas, las reservas de comida de los restaurantes de la ciudad se han visto atacadas por un ser misterioso, uno tan rápido y esquivo que nadie ha podido avistarlo claramente. No daña a nadie, no ataca, solo roba y se va. Los pocos testigos que tenemos dicen que es un ser grande, solo con patas, sin manos, tiene un cuerno en su cabeza y otro en su lomo, o algo así, no están muy seguros pues solo han podido ver su silueta. Esta situación está a punto de arruinar varios negocios, las quejas le están llegando al gobernador y si no hace algo, se meterá en bastantes líos.

—Ya veo, entonces como otras veces los hemos ayudado en patrullajes y otras cosas, nos quiere pedir que capturemos a la criatura.

—Exacto, por supuesto te pagaremos bien por el servicio como siempre ¿Qué dices?

—Cuente conmigo, le preguntaré a hollow si también quiere participar.

—Me parece bien, mientras más ayuda podamos obtener será mejor.

De esta forma Hornet, Hollow (Y por extensión Ali), quedaron reclutados para trabajar en la captura del misterioso ladrón de comida que tantos problemas causaba en la ciudad. Coincidentemente les tocó trabajar en el escuadrón que estaba a cargo de la misma cucaracha que conocieron cuando hicieron el trabajo de exterminio en la Torre de Almas. Este bicho por supuesto, mantenía una actitud muy profesional mientras explicaba los detalles de la misión.

—Bien bien bien, lo más probable es que ya conozcan los detalles del objetivo en cuestión, total ya hemos fracasado 5 veces seguidas en capturarlo, pero ya que hoy contamos con la presencia de nuevos colaboradores, repetiré las explicaciones y los datos relevantes.

Las cucarachas asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo, se notaba que nadie tenía ganas de estar ahí, de hecho, esto hacía pensar a Hornet que quizás el que no hubieran atrapado al ladrón, se debía más a la ineptitud de los insectos que al talento del bandido.

—La criatura objetivo aparece siempre a la misma hora, poco antes del cierre de los negocios, cuando todos están ocupados con la limpieza, cuadre de caja y todas esas tareas. El ser no es demasiado pequeño como para pasar completamente desapercibido, pero su sigilo hace que parezca casi un fantasma, además de ser muy veloz, rayos si no lo sabremos nosotros, si el bicho se da a la fuga no hay quien lo atrape. Por eso la cooperación de la señorita Hornet es tan importante aquí, ella es muy buena poniendo trampas, si lo hacemos bien podríamos atrapar al ladrón cuando intente escapar, para eso... ¡Jargo! ¡Pon atención! ¡Y deja ese libro!

El mentado Jargo se encontraba leyendo una novela al borde de las lágrimas, aunque su momento de conmoción y pena fue interrumpido por el grito de su jefe, entonces formuló una disculpa rápida y guardó el libro. Tras un vistazo rápido Hornet logró notar que era la recientemente estrenada novela de Bretta.

—Bien, como les decía, vamos a poner trampas esta vez para detener a la bestia, Hornet misma propuso el plan de acción. Esperaremos a que la criatura entre al restaurante, entonces mientras dispone de la comida, rápidamente prepararemos las trampas de hilo en todas las rutas de escape, luego pretenderemos atacar al ser, este en su pánico huirá, sin embargo al pasar por las puertas quedará atrapado por el hilo. Sin embargo tememos que el ser sea demasiado fuerte, por eso se designará un escuadrón para convertirse en el soporte de la red, además de actuar como grupo de ataque para reducir al prisionero. Lo ideal es que las cucarachas más robustas sean las que participen del esta parte.

—¡Yo lo haré! —Gritó Dan con más entusiasmo del que demostraba, pues sus ojos apagados y su tambaleo daba a entender que no estaba bien.

—¡Dan! ¡Qué rayos haces aquí! —Gritó el jefe cucaracha enfadado—. ¡Mírate! Apenas te tienes en pie, estás por cambiar de piel, deberías estar en casa descansando.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No se ponga como mi madre! Si vine aquí, es porque puedo hacerlo!

—Claro como digas —la cucaracha suspiró—. Si terminas colapsando en medio del trabajo, no quiero que tu madre me haga responsable por lo que pase. Te dejaré participar de la operación, pero no estarás en el escuadrón de ataque, estarás en el grupo dedicado a asustar a la criatura.

—Pero...

—Sin peros Dan, o te suspenderé por una semana.

A Dan le temblaron los puños de ira, pero se resignó a seguir las instrucciones.

—Bien, retomando el plan... ¡Sarah deja de leer ese libro! ¿Qué rayos les pasa a todos ustedes que están tan distraídos?

Sin duda la novela de Bretta estaba causando estragos en los trabajadores públicos, sin embargo, entre regaños y gritos, terminaron de organizarse y esperaron por la llegada del ladrón.

Ciudad de las Lágrimas en realidad tenía varios restaurantes que podrían ser atacados, por lo que la primera parte del plan, consistía simplemente en esperar a ver en cual entraba. Hornet y su hermano, como buenos cazadores experimentados, aguardaban a la presa con sigilo y mucha paciencia, cosa que también intentaban inculcarle a Ali, que aguardaba sentada junto a ellos tratando de imitar a los mayores, sin embargo era sumamente difícil mantenerse concentrada cuando todos los demás miembros del grupo parecían tan desinteresados en el asunto.

Varias de las cucarachas estaban leyendo la famosa novela de moda, mientras que otros se dedicaban a comentarla entre murmullos. Francamente la situación ya le estaba colmando la paciencia a Hornet, el único que parecía estar quieto y en silencio era Dan, pero el pobre se estaba desmayando por el agotamiento.

—Dan —Susurró Hornet—. Creo que deberías irte a casa, te ves muy mal, de hecho no me extrañaría si empezaras a cambiar de piel esta misma noche.

—Estoy... Bieeeeeen... No seráaaaooooy —Contestó la cochinilla arrastrando las palabras.

Hornet iba a replicar algo más cuando Ali lanzó un ligero quejido casi imperceptible mientras movía sus orejas. La murciélago tenía un buen oído y había logrado escuchar, aún en medio del ruido del agua cayendo, unos pasos sigilosos que se aproximaban.

Se logró percibir un bulto grande con varias patas que caminaba ocultándose en las sombras, era increíble la habilidad y rapidez con que lo hacía. Entre parada y parada, solo se llegaba a distinguir un manchón azulado que corría a su siguiente escondite, ni siquiera los transeúntes lo notaban. Hornet pateó a una cucaracha que estaba cerca leyendo, esta la miró enfadada, pero la chica se limitó a hacer notar que el objetivo ya estaba en la mira. La noticia recorrió rápido el grupo y todos se dispusieron a seguir al insecto misterioso.

El ladrón se movía por las calles menos concurridas, las cuales parecía conocer muy bien, como si tuviera la ruta planeada y estudiada de antemano, pues se dio un rodeo bastante grande para llegar al restaurante objetivo, todo en pos de buscar el camino más expedito.

Justo cuando ya faltaba poco para que llegara al local elegido, asomó la cabeza un momento, un breve instante de vigilancia en el cual quienes lo seguían pudieron ver una cara azul y un cuerno largo, aunque por la distancia se les hacía difícil distinguir detalles, sin embargo a Hollow y a Hornet aquello se les hizo un tanto familiar.

Luego de unos segundos, se vio a un empleado que salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, sin embargo el ladrón no se movió. Unos minutos después salió otro trabajador, nuevamente no hubo reacción por parte de la criatura azul, parecía estar esperando algo. Finalmente, al salir el tercer trabajador y alejarse lo suficiente, el bicho salió de su escondite, se dirigió a la puerta y algo hizo con su cuerno en ella que logró abrirla sin problemas. Entonces entró.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Entró en ese restaurante! ¡Vamos! —Gritó Hornet, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, entonces se volteó a mirar y vio algo bastante molesto— ¡Redem! ¡No tú también! —Se quejó la guerrera dirigiéndose a la cucaracha jefe del escuadrón.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es que el libro está muy interesante —Se disculpó el jefe cucaracho—. Eh... Esto... Ejem... ¡Vamos chicos! ¡A la carga!

Todo el escuadrón se movilizó hacia el restaurante con velocidad y silencio, pronto se dividieron de acuerdo a las funciones que desempeñaría cada uno. Hornet se quedó cerca de la puerta donde rápidamente comenzó a tejer una red de seguridad con el hilo que había traído, le preocupaba que no fuera suficiente hilo para mantener todo firme, pues la criatura que deseaba atrapar era más grande de lo esperado.

Era en momentos como ese que se lamentaba de ser una araña mestiza, si fuera una araña sangre pura, o si al menos hubiera heredado esa parte de los genes de su madre, podría producir ella misma el hilo faltante.

Aun así, como pudo tejió una red firme, y para seguridad extra, le pidió a algunas de las cucarachas que sujetaran los extremos de estas con sus propios cuerpos, definitivamente la red no se rompería, el único peligro era que se desprendiera del marco de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, el insecto misterioso husmeaba el lugar en busca de amenazas, algo había en el ambiente que lo tenía nervioso, miró hacia la oficina que era donde se llevaban las recaudaciones del día. Allí una palote anciana que a duras penas cabía en el despacho, sacaba cuentas y llenaba libros. Ella era la última empleada en irse del local, debía robar la comida antes de que la señora terminara de sacar sus cuentas, porque entonces se retiraría del negocio y cerraría todo con llave dejándolo encerrado.

El bicho a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, se sabía bien las rutinas y los tiempos de todos, tenía tiempo de sobra para lograr su cometido, así que sin dudar se dirigió hacia la despensa. La mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad tenían distribuciones similares, todos los locales tenían los baños y las oficinas en los mismos sitios, ya había asaltado otros restaurantes antes, así que no le era difícil deducir donde estaba la despensa.

Llegó a la bodega de comida, que por supuesto estaba cerrada, pero eso no era impedimento para él. Usando su enorme cuerno, metió la punta en el candado e hizo presión, rompiendo fácilmente el seguro. Ya era un experto en eso, lo malo es que le dejaba adolorido el cuerno, pero se le pasaría en un rato.

Se dispuso a entrar, encendió la luz con toda confianza como si fuera su casa y miró la mercancía disponible. Aún se encontraba decidiendo a qué echaría mano primero cuando un escándalo lo sorprendió, se dio la vuelta y miró con horror a un enorme grupo de cucarachas que lo tenían rodeado, esto nunca había pasado antes, normalmente andaban distraídos leyendo y podía escabullirse entre ellos, además que su amigo también le echaba una mano con estos tipos.

Observó a todos los atacantes con terror tratando de buscar algún punto débil por el cual atravesar, pero todas las cucarachas se veían furiosas y portaban lanzas con las cuales lo amenazaban, sin embargo algo distrajo al grupo.

—¡Ay no! ¡Dan colapsó! —Gritó una cucaracha aterrada.

La cochinilla estaba en el piso inconsciente, finalmente su baja de energía había llegado al límite y se había quedado dormido. Las cucarachas sabían que eso no era algo grave, Dan estaba sano, solo necesitaba reposar y luego despertaría, pero el ladrón no lo sabía, entonces entró en pánico y arremetió contra el grupo sufriendo de varios rasguños por culpa de las lanzas, pero no le importó, estaba decidido a rescatar a su amigo.

Con mucha habilidad cogió a Dan con sus mandíbulas y lo montó en su lomo, cosa que puso histéricas a las cucarachas.

—¡Tomó un rehén! ¡Bajen las armas! ¡Dan puede salir lastimado!

Aprovechando el cese de las hostilidades, el bandido corrió hacia la salida solo para encontrarla bloqueada por una red de hilo. La criatura pensaba que era hilo normal, como el que producían los gusanos de seda, no tenía idea de las extraordinarias propiedades del hilo de araña, así que con toda confianza corrió hacia la red, solo para verse atrapado por esta.

—¡Ya lo tenemos! —Gritó Hornet triunfalmente saliendo de su escondite.

El ladrón reconoció en Hornet a un ser peligroso, por lo que comenzó a correr con más fuerza arrojando todo su peso contra la red, la cual, tal como temía la guerrera, empezó a desprenderse de los puntos en los que estaba amarrada. La mestiza viendo el peligro de esto, corrió y agarró uno de los hilos con firmeza, pero sus fuerzas no alcanzarían para detener a la criatura.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ayúdenme o se escapará! —Gritó jadeando.

Sin embargo no logró atraer del todo la atención de las demás cucarachas, pues estas nuevamente estaban distraídas leyendo. En ese momento Hornet ya estaba masticando bastantes insultos que le gustaría gritarles, pero fueron interrumpidos por el jefe del escuadrón, que se presentó gritando histérico.

—¡Reaccionen bichos de mierda! ¡El ladrón tomó a Dan de rehén!

Solo al oír eso, las cucarachas se pusieron de pie para ir a cooperar en la detención del delincuente.

Ali que hasta el momento la habían dejado al margen debido a su corta edad, quiso ayudar dentro de lo posible, sabía que no podía arrojar fuego pues podría incendiar el sitio, sin embargo tenía la ventaja de poder volar con libertad, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cochinilla con intenciones de rescatarla. Lamentablemente justo cuando estaba encima del insecto, la fuerza del fugitivo superó los nudos de la red y la resistencia de Hornet, por lo que atravesó la puerta llevándose la red, a Dan y Ali quien no pudo escapar, pues le cayó parte de la red encima dejándola cautiva.

—¡Dan! ¡Ali! —Gritó Hornet preocupada,

Hollow se puso histérico al ver a su "hija" ser llevada por la criatura y salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el ser era demasiado rápido para ellos. Entonces cayó de rodillas sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho al no saber si su pequeña estaría a salvo o no. Se quedó algunos momentos sintiendo la lluvia caer, ocultando cualquier rastro de pena que saliera de sus ojos, sin embargo su letargo y melancolía no duró mucho, pues el tacto de la mano de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Cálmate Hollow, ella estará bien, sabe cómo defenderse.

—...

—¿Qué podría pasarle? Por favor, dudo que el ladrón le haga daño, o sea, es un ciervocamino, no son insectos depredadores, ni siquiera omnívoros, se alimentan de pasto. Lo peor que podría hacer sería dejarla tirada en el camino y mientras no la lleve a un lugar muy peligroso como Nido Profundo o los Canales Reales va a estar bien, creo que hasta en Páramos Fúngicos se las podría arreglar sola.

—¿...?

—¿Como la buscamos? Pues ahora no se me ocurre ninguna idea...

—Deberían buscarlo en los túneles hechos para los ciervocaminos —Dijo el rey apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Viejo no nos asustes así! —Se quejó Hornet.

—¿...?

—Los túneles son el mejor lugar para buscar —Continuó el rey ignorando a Horente—, porque de ahí es de donde viene nuestro ladrón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los ciervocaminos son insectos voluminosos, aunque este de aquí es muy joven todavía, pero aun así prefieren moverse por espacios grandes, nada de galerías estrechas o túneles escabrosos. Por eso para estos bichos la forma más cómoda de movilizarse es a través de estos túneles. Cuando los mandé a construir, me preocupé de que tuvieran todos los requerimientos y comodidades para los ciervocaminos, el piso es de roca lisa para que sus patas no se lastimen al correr, el lugar es espacioso para que sus cuernos no rocen el techo o las paredes, tiene la iluminación necesaria para que se sientan seguros y evade todas las zonas con potenciales predadores, es un paraíso para ellos.

—Bueno... Tiene sentido —Hornet dirigió la vista hacia su hermano que se veía algo más esperanzado—. ¿Qué dices Hollow? ¿Vamos a los túneles? Además que tu amigo barbudo podría echarnos una mano.

El pequeño asintió y echó a correr hacia la ciervoestación más cercana.

Mientras tanto, Ali la estaba pasando sumamente mal, estaba aterrada al verse atrapada en la red y se sacudía intentando liberarse, mientras su desesperación crecía cada vez más al ver como se alejaba de su "madre". Cuando llegaron a la ciervoestación y el ciervocaminos entró en el túnel, comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza, ya no le importaba la cochinilla, solo quería desatarse y regresar con Hollow. Sus esfuerzos sólo lograron enredarla más, entonces comenzó a lamentar todas las veces que se había burlado de la tía Horny cuando quedaba atrapada en su tejido, esto era horrible.

Sin embargo sus esfuerzos algo consiguieron, pudo soltarse del nudo principal y quedar colgando a través de una única hebra de hilo que la tenía sujeta de la cola, pero aquello no era nada bueno en su situación, la vertiginosa carrera del ciervocamino la hacía víctima de la inercia, entonces al doblar en una curva, la fuerza del giro la azotó contra una pared, el golpe la hizo soltar un grito ahogado, luego del cual perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Me han llegado varias ideas de cosas que podría incluirse en el fic, quizás con algo de suerte lleguemos a los 40 capítulos, por supuesto trataré que esos capítulos sean interesantes y no solo relleno sin sentido.**


	25. Chapter 25

Unos rasquidos fueron lo primero que la murciélago logró percibir al recuperar la conciencia. Movió sus orejitas buscando escuchar mejor y tratar de identificar el sonido, pero estando allí con la cabeza enterrada debajo de un ala no se iba a enterar de nada, así que trató de moverse, sin embargo el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo la hizo soltar un quejido. Los rasguños resonaron con más fuerza y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Al principio la pequeña no se movió, por lo que el insecto que le hablaba pensó que había estado imaginando cosas al creer que se había despertado, sin embargo un repentino movimiento lo hizo retroceder rápidamente, justo a tiempo para evitar una bola de fuego lanzada por la criatura, quien ahora aguantándose los dolores que sentía estaba apoyada en el piso con las alas extendidas tratando de verse más grande y con un expresión de odio en el rostro. Esta vez se podría decir que la murciélago si intimidaba un poco, su mirada carmesí brillaba con el poder del fuego.

—O-o-oye... Cálmate... No te voy a hacer daño —dijo el insecto algo asustado.

—Mamá ¡Dónde está mi mamá! ¡Gyaaaaaaaarg! —Rugió.

—No, no lo sé, yo...

—¡Gyaaaaaaarg! ¡Quiero a mi mamáaaaaaaa! ¡Gyaaaaaaarg!

En eso la murciélago abrió la boca de donde se pudo apreciar un brillante fuego carmesí, el ciervocamino retrocedió asustado sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto un quejido llamó su atención.

Dan estaba al otro lado de la habitación durmiendo sobre un mullido lecho de hierba con un plato de comida junto a él, ajeno a toda la situación. El ciervocamino se puso tenso, la cochinilla estaba absolutamente vulnerable, si era atacado no podría defenderse e inevitablemente moriría, entonces deseando protegerla, se interpuso entre Ali y su amigo, aún con las patas temblando intentó mostrase firme e intimidar a la murciélago.

—¡Aléjate bestia! ¡O te-te-tendrás que enfrentar mi mi furia!

Más que intimidada Ali se sentía confundida. Miró al ciervocamino, luego a Dan y luego al ciervocamino de nuevo, entonces ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Gyaarg? ¿Dan? ¿Ladrón? ¿Amigos?

—Sí-si-sí, es mi amigo y no dejaré que... Un momento, te sabes su nombre ¿Lo conoces?

—Shi gyaaaarg, amigo de tía Horny.

—¿Horny? No me suena ese nombre, lo más parecido que recuerdo es Hornet.

—¡Ella gyaaaarg! ¡Tía Horny!

—Entonces eres la sobrina de Hornet... Sobrina adoptiva supongo, porque según Dan esa tal Hornet es una araña mestiza y tú pareces más un... No tengo idea, nunca había visto algo como tú. ¿Pero qué hacías allí? ¿Acaso eras parte del escuadrón de seguridad?

—Mami y tía Horny capturan a ladrón ¡Gyarg!—Ali entonces entrecerró los ojos y miró al ciervocamino de forma agresiva— Tú eres ladrón...

La pequeña con esfuerzo comenzó a agitar las alas y empezó a volar a baja altura, como supuso eso intimidó al insecto, pero este se apresuró a hablar.

—¡Espera! Sí, soy un ladrón, pero no soy alguien malo ¡En serio!

—¿Gyaaaarg? ¿No malo?

—¡Claro que no! Soy amigo de Dan ¿Cierto? Además no te hice daño, en lugar de dejarte inconsciente en medio del camino te traje aquí para que te recuperaras, cualquiera podría haberte comido afuera.

—Gyaaaaargg... —La murciélago parecía meditar sus palabras—. Pero ladrones son malos.

—No necesariamente... Es decir, sí, algunos son malos, pero no todos, de hecho, si no fuera por necesidad te aseguro que yo no robaría nada a nadie.

La murciélago lo veía incrédula y el ciervacmino suspiró agotado. Al parecer tendría que darle una explicación apropiada, normalmente para los niños las cosas o son blancas, o son negras, al crecer recién empiezan a comprender que hay matices.

—A ver... Deja contarte mi historia. Yo junto con mis hermanos nos criamos sin padres, salimos del huevo en un lugar extraño y desolado donde había poca comida, pero aun así la suficiente para mantenernos, éramos pequeños, no necesitábamos comer mucho. Estuvimos ahí durante nuestras primeras etapas porque era un lugar seguro, no había insectos peligrosos, sin embargo al crecer, nuestras necesidades también lo hicieron y nos vimos obligados a migrar, entonces tomamos estos túneles y empezamos a correr. En los túneles crecían algunas hierbas que podíamos comer y también eran lugares seguros para vivir, salvo por la cosa grande.

—¿Cosha grande?

—Sí, la cosa grande, un ser enorme y ruidoso que corría por los mismos túneles que nosotros, nunca hemos sabido qué es pero nos aterra descubrirlo, cada vez que lo oíamos corríamos a escondernos, el ser pasaba corriendo a una velocidad monstruosa sin notarnos y solo cuando sus pasos no se oían salíamos. Gracias a eso aprendimos a ser sigilosos. Bueno, pasó el tiempo y seguimos creciendo, nuevamente la comida se nos comenzó a hacer poca y nos vimos obligados a adentrarnos en territorios habitados por insectos peligrosos, algunos de mis hermanos murieron tratando de conseguir comida... Sí, sé que es algo normal que algunos mueran pero... Somos muy pocos, si nos morimos todos adiós a la especie...

—Gyaaaaaaarg.

—La cosa es que... Ahora algunos de mis hermanos están heridos y no pueden correr con libertad, otros son muy pequeños, una de mis hermanas tiene crías que alimentar y otra ha puesto huevos, la necesidad por comida es mucha, entonces me vi obligado a salir a robar. A mí no me gusta hacerlo, pero soy el único completamente sano y fuerte de mi familia, no me puedo arriesgar a buscar comida en zonas peligrosas, por eso me pareció que la ciudad era un buen lugar para buscar sustento... Dime ¿Soy tan malo por querer alimentar a mi familia? —Ali se lo quedó mirando un momento antes de contestar.

—No.

—Exacto, sé que robar está mal, hay insectos que lo hacen solo para no tener que buscar sustento por sus propios medios y eso está mal, pero yo no tengo otra opción.

—Gyaaaaargg —Ali parecía pensativa—. ¿Y Dan?

—¿Él? Pues... Lo conocí durante una de mis incursiones, fue el único de los ineptos que tiene por trabajadores públicos que pudo encontrarme, pero le conté mi historia y se conmovió, desde entonces me ayuda... Pero creo que esta vez exageró ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de casa cuando está en proceso de cambio de piel? Entiendo que quisiera ayudarme pero no debió hacerlo, por culpa de eso ahora estamos en esta situación.

Justo mientras decía esto, Dan se revolvió en su lecho y entre sueños refregó la cabeza contra la cama provocando una pequeña grieta en su cara, la cual luego se ensanchó dejando a la vista piel nueva.

—¡Oh mira! Ya empezó. Bien, ni modo, ahora no podemos moverlo hasta que termine, así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato.

—¿Aquí Donde?

—¿Dónde estamos? Pues... Es una pequeña cueva en medio de los túneles cerca de Paso Verde. Es uno de los varios refugios que tenemos para ocultarnos cuando hace falta, la entrada está cubierta de hierba así que no es fácil dar con este lugar. —Dijo mientras caminaba hasta un mueble del que sacó algunas hierbas y unas especies de frutos que le ofreció a Ali—. ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

—Gyaaaaarg —dijo sacando la lengua con disgusto.

—¿No comer verduras? Oh, qué mal, eres una depredadora pura, si al menos fueras omnívora, lo siento, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

La murciélago gruñó molesta, a decir verdad le estaba entrando un poco el hambre, quizás si lloraba un poco el ciervocamino podría salir a cazarle algo. Lamentablemente la pequeña aún no aprendía que había insectos que simplemente no tenían la capacidad de cazar, por lo que ponerse a llorar sería inútil, sobre todo porque el ciervocamino no pensaba dejar la cueva hasta que Dan terminara su proceso de cambio. Sin embargo este ciervacmino era bastante asertivo y en cuanto vio el berrinche que se aproximaba tuvo una idea.

—Mientras esperamos a que Dan termine ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia?

—¿Historia?

—Sí, me se unos cuantos cuentos muy buenos, seguro te van a encantar.

—¡Shi! ¡Gyaaaaarg! ¡Historia! ¡Gyaaaaaaarg!

—Bien. Esta historia me la contó un insecto muy sabio y muy viejo, aunque algo raro, tiene ojos de loco que siempre oculta bajo una máscara, pero es buena persona. Este es un cuento muy muy antiguo, tanto que está casi olvidado.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que los primeros reyes se levantaran sobre esta tierra, existieron dos dioses, una de ellos era tan luminosa como el trasero de una luciérnaga, y el otro tan oscuro como las fauces de una tarántula. Ambos dioses vivían en armonía sin interferir en los asuntos del otro, para no tener problemas, entre ellos se habían repartido el territorio que dominaban de la siguiente forma, la zona superior pertenecía a la diosa luminosa y las profundidades al dios oscuro.

Durante mucho tiempo vivieron sin tener problemas el uno con el otro, sin embargo cada quien ejercía su soberanía de forma distinta, cosa que producía resultados distintos. A la diosa le gustaba tener control absoluto de todo, por lo que ella dominaba las mentes de sus súbditos a totalidad sin permitirles pensar por ellos mismos, según la diosa esto era lo mejor, así estos seres no podían ser malvados ni pecar, si no cometían delitos no eran castigados y así todos vivían en absoluta felicidad.

El señor oscuro por otro lado, tenía un pensamiento completamente distinto, él permitía a sus lacayos pensar con libertad, errar, equivocarse, traicionar, blasfemar, tenían libre albedrío para hacer lo que quisieran, sin embargo estaban obligados a someterse a las consecuencias, este dios era alguien muy justo, pero terrible pues castigaba sin piedad.

Las distintas formas de gobierno provocaron dos realidades muy diferentes, los seres de la superficie dominados por completo e incapaces de tener ideas propias, permanecieron estancados en el tiempo, viviendo de la misma manera que lo hicieron desde el día en el que llegaron al mundo, en cambio los de las profundidades, con su creatividad e ingenio desatados, comenzaron a crear maravillas, ciudades, reinos, arte, por supuesto con ello también ocurrieron atrocidades, exterminios, guerras, intrigas, sin embargo el dios de las sombras nunca los detuvo, los dejó crear y destruir a gusto, por ello en las profundidades cada día era distinto, único.

Sin embargo, un día la diosa de la luz comenzó a ver con envidia el reino de las sombras, lleno de proezas de ingenio e inventiva, con elaborados templos de piedra y magníficas estatuas incomparables, no como los modestos altares que su propio pueblo le ofrecía. Intentó persuadir señor oscuro de que tomara las mentes de su pueblo y los sometiera a su voluntad, argumentaba que así ya no pecarían más y solo seguirían el camino de la rectitud, sin embargo el dios no estuvo de acuerdo.

"—Amo sus pecados y sus milagros, sus atrocidades y sus hazañas, es la libertad que les otorgué lo que los ha hecho más interesantes que tus patéticas marionetas"

Estas palabras ofendieron a la diosa, quien en un arrebato de ira le declaró la guerra a la oscuridad.

Ambos señores llamaron a todo su pueblo y una cruenta guerra empezó, la más terrible que haya azotado esta tierra y la más pareja que haya existido, ninguno de los dos ejércitos tenía más poder que el otro, nadie podía ganar... Ni tampoco perder. Sin embargo, la diosa anhelando la victoria para poder aplastar los reinos subterráneos que la hacían ver menos, usó su poder divino para volver a su súbditos más poderosos. El dios de las sombras no quiso hacer eso, pues amaba las formas originales de sus siervos y aborrecía los monstruos en los que se habían convertido los sirvientes de la señora de la luz.

El dios perdió, su reino fue tomado, las sombras sucumbieron ante la luz... Sin embargo el dios no murió. La leyenda dice que se refugió en un lago subterráneo, donde tiñó sus aguas de negro aguardando por su momento de resurgir, además se dice también que sus últimas palabras fueron una profecía.

"—Un día pagarás por tu envidia y tu codicia, pero no seré yo quien dicte tu castigo"

El relato contado por el ciervocamino fue capaz de dejar a Ali en silencio un largo rato y cuando terminó, para la pequeña fue como despertar de un sueño, entonces sumamente intrigada preguntó:

—¿Historia real?

—¿Real? Pues... No lo creo, es solo una leyenda antigua, es decir, aquí no hay diosas controladoras ni nada ¿cierto?

—No

—¿Ves? Es solo una leyenda.

Ali no estaba tan segura porque ciertos elementos de la leyenda le sonaban de alguna parte, pero pronto dejó de lado el asunto, pues algo la distrajo, un ruido sumamente sutil, casi imperceptible pero sumamente conocido. La pequeña se puso en guardia y voló hacia la salida de la cueva, entonces se colocó detrás de la puerta hierba que ocultaba la entrada, el ciervocamino la siguió curioso por saber si algo la había molestado, pues en un momento estaban de lo más bien charlando y al siguiente estaba tensa y en guardia.

El sonido que había escuchado Ali lentamente comenzó a aumentar su intensidad hasta ser percibido por el insecto, este se puso muy nervioso pues algo tenía este que lo perturbaba, era una especie de risilla burlesca y un tanto... Maligna. Sinceramente no sentía ningún interés en encontrarse con el dueño de esas carcajadas, pero este parecía estar acercándose, la risa cada vez era más cercana, hasta que ya fue evidente la criatura estaba detrás de la cortina de hierba, hasta se podía ver un raro brillo rojo pasar a través de las hebras vegetales.

Y entonces ocurrió, la cortina de hierba fue corrida y tanto la murciélago como el ciervocaminos pudieron ver a un insecto cubierto con una túnica azul y una máscara, portando una imponente antorcha roja.

Ali sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, ahora no estaba ni su mami, ni la tía Horny ni el tío Quirrel para ayudarla, solo ella, el ciervocamino que parecía bastante cobarde y la cochinilla que era tan inútil como una roca en ese momento... De hecho era peor que una roca, porque ni siquiera era capaz de resistir un ataque, si el portador de la antorcha arremetía contra él, el pobre bicho moriría y eso pondría tristes a todos.

Ali sabía que aún no tenía el poder para rivalizar con alguno de los seguidores de su padre, sin embargo en aquel momento no pensó en nada, se arrojó contra el insecto encapuchado alejándolo de la guarida.

Para el portador de la antorcha actual, recibir a la mismísima hija del maestro fue toda una sorpresa, según tenía entendido un guardián debía escoltarla y protegerla ¿Dónde estaba?

Tenía a la murciélago encima tratando de morderle el cuello a través de la túnica, pero el voluminoso cuerpo del enmascarado no se lo hizo posible, de forma que sin dificultad agarró a la pobre bestia y la tiró al suelo. Ali chilló de dolor, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato brusco, sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo se elevó en el aire aún dispuesta a pelear, esta vez comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego, más grandes que cualquiera de las que hubiera creado antes, pero aún demasiado débiles como para rivalizar con el poder de su oponente, quien sin esfuerzo agitó su antorcha desvaneciendo el fuego de la cría.

Ya desesperada, la pequeña le prendió fuego a sus alas y se lanzó contra el bicho, sin embargo este sin perder la calma, en cuanto la tuvo al alcance la golpeó despiadadamente con la antorcha mandándola a tierra una vez más. Esta vez el dolor superó todo lo que Ali hubiera tenido que soportar en su vida, entonces desesperada chilló pidiendo ayuda, lanzó un grito tan horroroso y agonizante que las criaturas de los alrededores corrieron a esconderse.

Hollow miró a sus espaldas sintiendo una sensación extraña, como de algo que lo llamaba, no podía explicarlo, pero un extraño impulso lo obligaba a dirigirse hacia algún lugar.

—¿Que pasa Hollow? —Preguntó Hornet extrañada por la conducta de su hermano.

—...

—¿Sientes que algo te llama? Qué raro...

—Quizás es su instinto maternal que le dice que su retoño está en problemas —dijo el viejo ciervocaminos que los acompañaba en su exploración por los túneles.

—No bromee, Hollow no puede tener instinto maternal porque no es madre ¡Ni siquiera es hembra! Y la criatura que buscamos no es su hija, no están emparentados, ni tampoco son de la misma especie...

A Hollow no le importaba lo que dijera Hornet, su inexistente instinto maternal le decía que debía ir a cierto lugar y eso haría, así de un salto se montó en el ciervocamino y le pidió que partiera. Hornet por poco se queda abajo, tuvo que usar su aguja e hilo para subirse al transporte, aunque no logró acomodarse bien, pues quedó colgando del asiento trasero solo sujeta por sus manos.

La murciélago estaba en el piso chillando de dolor mientras era azotada por la antorcha del seguidor, este sin duda ni pena maltrataba a la niña haciendo que su miedo y dolor alimentaran la flama. El insecto parecía frustrado, si seguía haciendo eso terminaría matando a la criatura y el ritual fracasaría. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero el maestro estaba muy ilusionado con esta cría, según él jamás había engendrado a un ser tan espléndido, ni había encontrado un guardián tan apto, sería una decepción para él. Pero no podía detenerse, para que el ritual fuera exitoso debían llevarse las situaciones al extremo, el terror digno de una pesadilla debía alimentar el fuego que luego lo consumiría, así debían ser las cosas.

Ali ya se había rendido y yacía inerte en el piso, a duras penas manteniendo la consciencia, en aquel momento solo quería que todo acabara, no deseaba tener más dolor, quería ver a su madre y a su padre, tenía miedo y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear. Entonces antes de que un último golpe acabara con ella, el portador de la antorcha fue embestido por el cuerno del ciervocamino.

El insecto azul logró empujar al encapuchado hasta la pared, donde comenzó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas buscando acabar con él. La presión en su cuerpo pronto hizo que el portador de la antorcha tuviera problemas para respirar, sin embargo aún no estaba acabado, como pudo agitó la antorcha e invocó unas pequeñas flamas que prendieron el caparazón del cornudo, este entonces comenzó a correr desesperado mientras se quemaba vivo, la oportuna intervención de Ali, quien con su poder de control del fuego pudo apagar el fuego le salvó la vida.

Sin embargo esa fue su intervención final, el seguidor de Grimm se paró frente a ella y levantó la antorcha con el punzón en alto, listo para clavarlo en la murciélago y acabar con su vida. Ali cerró los ojos sintiendo el terror más grande de su vida, pero justo antes de que fuera asesinada, un disparo de alma golpeó al insecto alejándolo de su víctima. Ali levantó la cabeza y vio a Hollow de pie, completamente furioso con su aguijón en la mano y su instinto asesino manando de él.

Sin dudar ni un instante, realizó un dash hacia el encapuchado, lo único que quería era destrozarlo, realizó un corte rápido que el bicho apenas pudo bloquear, sin embargo Hollow siguió atacando sin piedad, pero cuando notó que su oponente bloqueaba más golpes de los que recibía, optó por saltar, luego tomó algo de altura con las alas de monarca y lo atacó desde arriba. El portador de la antorcha no pudo hacer nada, aquel ataque mortal terminó su existencia.

Como era habitual, el fuego de la antorcha comenzó a consumir al caído, ahora le tocaba a Ali actuar, pero la pobre estaba tan débil que a duras penas podía arrastrarse hasta el cadáver. Hollow con una tremenda pena caminó hasta la pequeña y la tomó en brazos, entonces la llevó hasta el fuego carmesí donde la pobre haciendo un esfuerzo extremo logró cumplir su parte del ritual.

Como era de esperarse, el fuego pronto la rodeó en una brillante llamarada roja, la cual luego de apagarse, reveló a una murciélago algo más energizada, pero aún muy lastimada.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Hornet trataba de atender a un joven ciervocamino herido, mientras que el ciervocamino viejo solo se dedicaba a llorar.

—Por fin encontraba a otro de mi especie, otro de mi sangre, luego de tantos años solo para verlo sucumbir.

—Tranquilo anciano, no pasa nada, él estará bien —intentaba tranquilizarlo Hornet—. Tiene algo quemada la cola, pero con un baño en las aguas termales debería estar bien.

Hollow se acercó a su hermana con la pequeña Ali en sus brazos quien estaba tan agotada que ya no quería volar.

—Increíble, tenías razón, Ali si estaba aquí, todavía no me explico como la encontraste.

—...

—Pues que tengas instinto maternal sin ser madre es aún más extraño. En fin. Tenemos al ladrón, tenemos a Ali, solo falta encontrar a Dan.

—Adentro gyaaarg —Dijo la murciélago sin fuerzas apuntando a la cortina de hierba.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la cría, Hornet corrió las plantas y encontró la guarida secreta donde Dan descansaba y ya se encontraba en mitad de su proceso de cambio de piel.

—Oh rayos —exclamó Hornet—. Dan está cambiando de piel ¡Le dije que empezaría esta noche! —Se volteó a mirar al resto—. Chicos, no podemos dejar a Dan aquí solo, está demasiado vulnerable, pero tenemos a dos criaturas que necesitan atención... Creo que... —Suspiró pesadamente—. Creo que tendremos que separarnos, me quedaré cuidando a Dan hasta que esté listo y ustedes vayan a buscar la fuente termal más cercana, eso dos lo necesitan.

Tanto Hollow como el viejo ciervo asintieron y Hornet los vio alejarse de mala gana, seguramente el ladrón en cuanto se sintiera mejor escaparía, probablemente el viejo se lo permitiría, no iba a condenar a uno de su especie casi extinta y con el volumen que tenían ese bicho, dudaba que Hollow pudiera detenerlo, muy diestro sería en batalla pero no tenía la fuerza para inmovilizar a un insecto grande.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Dan despertara de su letargo luciendo una hermosa piel nueva de color azul, ahora sí era el vivo retrato de su padre, salvo que su vientre era un poco más gris, quizás eso era característica de su difunta madre.

Cuando Dan abrió los ojos se sintió sumamente confundido, no conocía aquel lugar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había pasado con Lester? Entonces se levantó asustado ¡Lester su amigo ciervocamino! ¿Habría logrado escapar? ¿Estaría bien? Sin embargo sus preguntas tardarían un rato en ser contestadas, pues primero le tocaba a él dar explicaciones. La primera persona con la que se encontró al levantarse fue con Hornet, quien la verdad no se veía para nada feliz.

Aquella fue una conversación sumamente incómoda, llena de regaños y reclamos, pero Dan hizo lo que pudo para resistirla y sobre todo, por defender a su amigo ciervo, pues ante todo quería dejar claro que él era solo un pobre chico esforzándose por alimentar a su familia, sin embargo tenía claro que Hornet no podía hacer nada, sería la justicia de la ciudad la que decidiera lo que iba a ocurrir con Lester.

Hornet suponía que el ciervo estaría fugado, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de la cueva oculta, lo encontró esperándola con Hollow y Ali montados encima y con el viejo siervo a su lado.

—Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lester! ¡No se supone que te vean! —Dan lucía alarmado.

—Pues yo... Voy a entregarme, esto ya no puede seguir,

—Pero tu familia...

—Estarán bien sin mí... Espero —contestó con pesar.

El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad fue largo y triste, en cuanto llegaron un ejército de cucarachas los recibió, unas armadas con lanzas rodearon al ladrón, mientras que otro grupo grande encabezados por una cucaracha hembra mayor, recibió a Dan casi con lágrimas.

—Aaaaaah mi niño, estaba tan preocupada —sollozaba la dama.

—Mamá, ya soy un adulto.

—No importa para mí siempre serás mi niño.

No había forma de combatir esa lógica.

Cuando finalmente los ánimos se calmaron y todos admiraron la nueva piel azulada de Dan, procedieron a ocuparse del joven ciervocamino quien estaba recogido de susto en su rincón. La matriarca se dirigió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, su pequeño hijo había estado en peligro por su culpa y eso era algo imperdonable.

—Bien sabandija, ahora por fin te tenemos, luego de todos los líos que has causado por fin estás en nuestras manos, bicho desgraciado, como has podido poner en peligro a mi pequeño Dan, ahora pagarás por todos tus crímenes, ya veremos si eres tan esquivo en la cárcel.

El bicho la miró con tristeza lamentando su cruel destino, sin embargo como se esperaba, Dan salió en su defensa.

—¡Mamá esto es injusto! ¡Lester no es malo!

—Es un ladrón.

—Lo hizo para alimentar a su familia.

—Y los insectos que trabajan en los restaurantes también quieren alimentar a las suyas, su crimen es claro y debe pagar por él.

—Pero... Pero...

—Disculpen que me entrometa —dijo de pronto el viejo ciervocamino—. Pero si este jovencito de aquí pudiera pagar de alguna forma lo robado ¿Lo perdonarían?

La cucaracha lo miró severamente durante unos momentos sin creer lo que oía, pero sin cambiar su expresión seria contestó.

—Pues sí, se le perdonaría, pero dudo que cuente con suficiente Geo para pagar todo lo que debe.

—En realidad creo que hay una forma de salde su deuda.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntaron las cucarachas atónitas.

—¿En serio viejo? —Preguntó el joven ciervo aún más sorprendido.

—Claro, puede pagar con trabajo.

—¿Y en qué cosa podría trabajar? —Preguntó el chiquillo interesado.

—Transporte. Esa es la profesión tradicional que han tenido los ciervos desde tiempos antiguos. Ya tenemos los caminos y las estaciones construidas, no hay que invertir en eso, solo faltan ciervos dispuestos a trabajar. Cada habitante de Hallownest podría pagar una pequeña tarifa para que se le lleve a donde desee ir, trabajando un par de meses dejaría saldada su deuda. Luego podría seguir trabajando y quedarse con el Geo que gane, con eso podría comprar comida honradamente para su familia.

—Pues a mí me parece una buena idea —dijo Hornet.

—A mí también —reconoció la matriarca—. Aunque siento que traerá algunas complicaciones, eres solo un ciervo, no darás abasto para todos los insectos que quieran viajar, este lugar tiene bastante población.

—Bueno... Quizás... Le pueda pedir ayuda a mis hermanos —dijo el joven.

—¿¡Hay más ciervos!? —Exclamó el viejo sorprendido.

—Sí, varios más, tengo cuatro hermanos y 6 hermanas... Bueno, no somos hermanos de sangre pero nos criamos juntos y es como si lo fuéramos. Mi hermana mayor tiene cinco crías y la que le sigue ya tiene una partida de tres huevos, somos bastantes.

—Toda una familia... —Decía el anciano impresionado.

—Con eso ya se puede montar toda una compañía de transporte —sugirió una cucaracha—. De hecho propongo que profesionalicemos el sistema, del dinero recaudado se podría tomar una porción para los cuidados de los siervos y el mantenimiento de los caminos y el resto lo pueden usar ellos como gusten. Creo que más o menos así era el sistema en los tiempos del Rey Pálido.

—Pues yo acepto lo que quieran si con eso mi familia puede estar bien tenida, lo que digan me parece bien —aceptó Lester.

—Fabuloso, con esto solucionamos los problemas de transporte público —dijo la matriarca contenta— Creo que poco a poco Hallownest comienza a recuperar su viejo esplendor.

* * *

 **Primera de las cosas del juego que quería dejar cerradas, la situación de los ciervocaminos, ahora hay muchos y no siempre viajarán en el viejo ciervo. Y aún cuando este capítulo es de relleno, aproveché de introducir algunos elementos que servirán para el final. Como que mis rellenos no son tan rellenos después de todo.**

 **Hey ¿Alguien sabe por qué gusta tanto unir a Hornet con Lurien? He estado leyendo algunos fanfics en inglés y a ese público parece que les gusta bastante verlos juntos, ya sea como pareja o en otro tipo de relación más fraterna. Curioso, curioso.**


	26. Chapter 26

Los fuertes vientos que soplaban en los alrededores de Hallownest podían ser un verdadero incordio para los insectos que deseaban dejar el reino y no sabían el camino correcto, pero también podía ser una verdadera bendición para aquellos que sabían aprovechar sus propiedades, como era el caso de cierta peregrina que en aquellos momentos flotaba en el aire.

La criatura que en aquellos momentos se dirigía a Hallownest era nada menos que una araña bastante especial, tenía una cabeza redonda con 6 ojos, su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa azul debajo de la cual se podían apreciar 7 patas puntiagudas sobresaliendo.

Esta araña era una de las pocas que había aprendido el arte de tejer redes aéreas, las cuales podía usar para dejarse llevar por el viento y volar a tierras lejanas. Era por esta maravillosa habilidad que había optado por una vida nómade, sin embargo tenía casas o guaridas en la mayoría de los lugares que visitaba, así que siempre tenía un lugar al cual volver.

El objetivo original de esta araña era aterrizar en Acantilados Aulladores, que era donde había instalado su guarida en su última visita, sin embargo el viaje había sido algo agotador y terminó por quedarse dormida mientras volaba.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero nunca tuvo resultados tan desastrosos. Fue cando estaba en Bocasucia que despertó alarmada por haberse pasado de su objetivo, la agitación que tuvo hizo que perdiera la corriente de aire que la estaba llevando y el miedo por la repentina caída, a su vez, provocó que se soltara de su red. Como resultado terminó cayendo encima de una de las casas de Bocasucia.

La araña era bastante resistente, con todos los accidentes y heridas que había recibido durante sus viajes ya estaba preparada para todo, por lo que una caída sobre el techo de una casa no era nada para ella, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del tejado que había terminado con un glorioso agujero encima.

La nómade se levantó tosiendo por el polvo que había levantado, el cual le nublaba la vista. Menos mal que Bocasucia era un pueblo casi abandonado, si esa casa estuviera ocupada seguro que los dueños estarían furiosos.

Pero esa casa sí estaba ocupada.

La araña tuvo que brincar a un lado para esquivar la arremetida que recibió, solo percibió que estaba siendo atacada por una tenue perturbación en el polvo. Retrocedió asustada observando la silueta de la curiosa criatura que la amenaza y cuando por fin las partículas en suspensión decantaron, pudo contemplar a la guerrera vestida de rojo.

Sin duda, ella era una de las cosas más raras que esta araña viajera había encontrado alguna vez. Lo que tenía al frente era una araña, y a juzgar por su cornamenta y otras cosas, era de una casta superior, probablemente de la realeza, sin embargo la falta de patas dejaba ver a todas luces que se trataba de una mestiza ¿Por qué un noble querría manchar su progenie con la sangre de otra especie? Bueno, quizás en este caso valió la pena, el padre o madre de esta criatura sin duda era un ser poderoso y extraordinario, se percibía en la vitalidad y fuerza que desprendía esta chica.

—Quién eres... Y por qué irrumpes en mi casa. —Dijo la mestiza alzando su aguja contra la araña.

La extrajera recogió sus 7 patas asustada, apenas acababa de llegar al reino y ya se había metido en problemas. Aún parecía confiada, había sobrevivido a toda clase de cosas, la única vez que falló fue el día que perdió una de sus patas y desde entonces juró que jamás volvería a estar indefensa.

Extrajo de debajo de su capa azul un gancho de tejedora, Hornet interpretó esta acción como que la intrusa pretendía iniciar un conflicto. No era su intención dañar a alguien de su propia especie, pero si esta bicha quería pelea, pues se la daría, debía proteger a su familia después de todo.

La araña de la capa azul agitó su gancho desplegando hebras de hilo que se enredaron en Hornet, pero está en lugar de desesperarse como le ocurría a la mayoría de los insectos, agarró los hilos y haló de ellos atrayendo a su oponente, su fuerza superaba con creces a la de la araña de 7 patas.

Hornet alzó su aguja lista para recibir a la intrusa, pero esta interpuso su gancho evitando todo daño, luego aplicando fuerza sobre sus patas dio un mortal hacia atrás, cortó el hilo que la unía a Hornet y salió corriendo, pero la princesa no la dejaría escapar.

Arrojó una hebra de hilo propia con una bola espinas atada que logró golpear a la fugitiva, esta fue derribada, sin embargo aún desde el suelo, rebuscó en su capa por algo con lo cual defenderse. La guerrera de rojo corrió hasta la intrusa, pero fue recibida por una lluvia de abrojos arrojada por esta, desvió la trayectoria de todos los proyectiles con unos certeros golpes de su aguja, pero el tiempo perdido en esto fue suficiente para que la araña de azul abriera la puerta de la casa y escapara.

La araña corrió contenta de haberse librado una vez más de uno de sus perseguidores, pero la alegría no le duró mucho, pues por andar distraída terminó tropezando con un pequeño insecto decrépito, quizás la cosa más patética que hubiera visto en su vida.

La pobre no tenía idea de con quien se había topado: Zote el todo poderoso, quien al verse perturbado de su caminata nocturna por aquella insolente araña, extrajo de su funda su fiero aguijón "terminavidas" el cual brilló a la luz de la luna... Bueno, tanto como puede brillar un aguijón de madera y comenzó a golpear a la criatura que tenía a sus pies.

—Au, auch, ay, auch ¡Oye! au au au ¡Deja eso!

—¡Silencio bellaca! ¡Ahora probarás la ira de Zote! ¡Sucumbe ante mi poder!

En eso llegó Hornet a presenciar la escena.

—¿Eh? ¿Zote atrapó a la intrusa? —Parecía más que sorprendida.

Entonces Zote cesó sus golpes y plantó una de sus patas encima de la cabeza de la derrotada araña, alzó su aguijón al cielo y presumió su victoria.

—¡Así es! ¡Yo Zote el todo poderoso he sumado otra victoria a mis registros! Habiendo derrotado a esta patética criatura que no ha podido defenderse ante mis mortales movimientos.

Hornet cayó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza ahogada por la vergüenza.

—Derrotada... Por Zote... Nunca me recuperaré de esto...

—Por supuesto esta victoria no es solo mía —continuó el insecto decrépito —. Todo se lo debo a mi filosofía de vida, la cual se resume en 57 preceptos...

—¡Rayos! ¡Ya va a empezar con sus preceptos otra vez! —Exclamó Honet horrorizada.

La guerrera de rojo entonces arrojó algo de hilo con el cual atrapó a la araña derrotada y la atrajo hacia sí misma, entonces la tomó en brazos firmemente y procedió a escapar por su sanidad mental.

—Bueno Zote, agradezco tu ayuda, todo muy bonito, eres genial, pero me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!

Y luego de decir eso, salió corriendo a encerrarse en su casa, dejando al pobre escarabajo con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Mpfh! Mocosa maleducada, quizás como le habrán enseñado sus padres.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Hornet respiraba agitada aún con la araña en sus brazos. La chica de azul estaba más confundida que otra cosa, levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, luego miró a la mestiza y finalmente se fijó en lo firme que la sujetaba, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calor.

—Eh... Cariño, si tienes algún interés en mí lo entiendo, pero al menos podrías invitarme a cenar primero. —Bromeó la araña de 7 patas.

—Lo siento, no cumples mis estándares —contestó Hornet secamente dejándola caer sin ningún cuidado.

—Auch. No hacía falta ser tan brusca. —Se quejó, aunque no tardó en ponerse de pie —. Yo... Supongo que debería agradecerte por salvarme aunque... No estoy segura de qué me salvaste exactamente.

—Te he salvado de la charla más absurda, aburrida y larga que podrías tener un tu vida, algo tan horrible que haría enloquecer hasta al más cuerdo.

—Vaya... Gracias... Creo... ¿Pero no que querías matarme?

—Yo nunca tuve intenciones de matarte. —Hornet la miró severamente.

—¿Entonces por qué me atacaste?

—¿En serio lo preguntas? Irrumpiste en mi casa en medio de la noche, destrozaste mi techo, eras una desconocida que podía ser peligrosa y además despertaste al bebé ¿No crees que tenía razones para atacarte?

—Eh... Sí, supongo... ¿Desperté al bebé? ¿Qué bebé?

—Ese que está ahí. —Dijo señalando al fondo de la habitación.

La araña divisó en un rincón a Hollow quien lucía sumamente cansando, el pobre se paseaba de un lado a otro cargando a Ali que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos.

—Uy... Lo siento... Un momento ¡Pero qué clase de bebé ese ese! —Corrió a toda velocidad y le arrebató la murciélago de las manos a Hollow. La pobre Ali del susto se quedó callada — ¡Ay por los dioses! ¡Qué cosa más rara! —Comenzó a darla vuelta mirándola por todos lados como si fuera un jarrón fino o algo así— ¡Es genial! ¡Es peludo como una polilla, pero no es una polilla! ¡Mira, no tiene antenas! ¡Y esos ojos rojos! ¡Que raros!

Como respuesta Ali le arrojó una llamarada en la cara, la víctima del fuego se alejó refregándose el rostro con dolor.

—¡Y arroja fuego por la boca! ¡Aaaaaaahg! ¡Eso dolioooooo! ¡Es geniaaaaaaal!

—Tú estás loca —dijo Hornet incrédula por lo que veía —. Y a todo esto ¿Quién rayos eres?

—Ah, pero que maleducada de mi parte. —La araña se puso frente a ella e hizo una reverencia —. Soy Tobu, una araña viajera en busca de conocimiento y memorias invaluables.

—Oh, ya veo, una viajera, yo soy Hornet —se presentó la chica sin molestarse en hacer una reverencia, por su estatus no era necesario.

—Eres Hornet y... ¿Qué más?

—¿Cómo que qué más? Soy Hornet, eso es todo.

—Eso no puede ser todo, obviamente debes ser una princesa, o cuando menos pariente de algún noble ¡Esa cornamenta no la tiene cualquier araña! ¿O acaso tus orígenes son vergonzosos? ¿Eres el fruto de alguna relación prohibida entre una reina y un ser de otra especie?

—Mira, mi origen no es algo que vaya a discutir con una desconocida cualquiera. Y en Hallownest las relaciones interespecie nunca fueron condenadas... Bueno, sería hipócrita por parte del rey hacerlo, su misma pareja era de otra especie. Sé que incluso dos de sus caballeros eran mestizos.

Tobu hizo un mohín de fastidio, no le gustaba cuando su curiosidad no podía ser satisfecha completamente, entonces miró a su alrededor y vio a la murciélago fastidiando a Hollow quien se había recostado en un sillón y trataba de quedarse dormido, pero no podía por culpa de la pequeña que no lo dejaba.

—¡Eh! Tengo una idea, si me cuentas algo de ti, yo haré dormir a esa cosa que vuela por ahí.

Hornet la miró incrédula ¿En serio era tan importante saber el pasado de una desconocida? Pero bueno, no era algo tan grave, además, no tenía nada que perder, la pequeña estaba desvelada y les había tomado horas hacer que se callara, ya estaban desesperados y harían cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, te hablaré de mis padres. Efectivamente mi madre era una reina araña, la antigua gobernante de Nido Profundo, teóricamente a mí me correspondería ser su heredera, pero la tribu de las tejedoras está extinta así que ya no hay pueblo al cual gobernar, soy una princesa pero solo de título. Mi padre era un gusano y no pienso dar más detalles de él.

Tobu se la quedó mirando en silencio durante varios incómodos segundos poniendo a Hornet algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ya histérica.

—Una araña y un gusano... Tus padres eran unos loquillos.

El rostro de Hornet se puso rojo por el comentario. Tobu no le dio importancia y se acercó a Hollow quien apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos del sueño que tenía, pero Ali aun así trataba de moverlo y empujaba su cuerpo con su cabeza.

—¡Mami despierta! ¡Gyaaarg! —De pronto la pequeña sintió que unas patas la tomaban.

—Ya niña, deja en paz a tu... ¿Mami? Pero si este chico es muy joven para concebir retoños y... Parece un macho.

—Es macho —dijo Hornet —. Mi hermano no tiene mucho sentido común que digamos —explicó acercándose —. Y Ali tampoco. Adoptó a una cría de murciélago y la declaró su hija y ella estableció que él es su madre, hasta ahora no los hemos hecho cambiar de parecer.

—Vaya, pero que divertido —la araña se carcajeó, aunque luego se detuvo repentinamente y miró a Hornet con cara de pregunta —. ¿Es tu hermano?

—Solo por parte de padre.

—Ese padre tuyo era un casquivano...

Luego de su comentario los libros de una repisa se cayeron sin explicación alguna.

—¿Que fue eso?

—No es nada —dijo Hornet tratando de contener la risa —. Hollow es mi hermano, pero no es el único que tengo, de hecho tengo muchísimos otros hermanos por parte de padre. 10.527 para ser exactos.

—Woooooow. —Tobu estaba asombrada —. Tú padre sí que era todo un casquivano.

Como resultado del comentario, una silla se volteó de forma imposible.

—¡Eso fue raro! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Ahora si mostraba bastante temor.

—No es nada, no te preocupes —dijo Hornet tranquila tratando de contener la risa —. ¿No que ibas a hacer dormir a Ali?

—Oh, claro, es verdad, deja prepararme.

La araña de 7 patas se colocó en el centro de la habitación y sacó su gancho, en el cual enredó una hebra de hilo y la tensó hasta el punto en el que parecía la cuerda de una guitarra, sujetó su improvisado instrumento con sus patas antes de dar una explicación.

—En mis viajes por distintos reinos y lugares extraños llegué a un reino llamado Pharloon, un sitio muy religioso y lleno de magia antigua ligada a la música. Una de las cosas que pude aprender allí, fue una misteriosa canción mágica que puede hacer dormir a todo el que la oiga, con esto haré dormir a su bebé.

Tobu con mucha habilidad comenzó a tocar la cuerda de seda provocando unos extraños pero armoniosos sonidos agudos, con otra de sus patas presionaba la cuerda variando el tono del sonido, creando en conjunto una dulce y empalagosa canción la cual estaba provista de una energía mística. La casa fue llenada con la dulce nana de la araña, quien con los ojos cerrados no dejaba de tocar completamente absorta en la música.

—Listo ¿Qué les pareció? —Preguntó la araña una vez hubo terminado su interpretación.

Para su sorpresa nadie contestó, entonces abrió los ojos para descubrir que no solo había hecho dormir a la murciélago, la princesa araña y su hermano también estaban en el reino de los sueños.

—Oh rayos... Olvidé que podía pasar esto. Bueno, al menos ahora todos están descansando. Mmmm... Creo que les haré el favor de llevarlos a la cama, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego del desastre que causé.

Primero decidió tomar a Hollow que era el que parecía más agotado de los tres. Levantó al caballero pero al hacerlo notó un cierto objeto brillante que destacaba de debajo de su capa. La curiosidad de la araña pudo más y sin preocuparse por si era correcto o no, extrajo el objeto para mirarlo mejor.

Tobu quedó embelesada por el brillo del aguijón onírico, aquel objeto era intrigante y por sus conocimientos, podía decir que se trataba de un objeto fabricado nada menos que por la tribu de las polillas. Miró el aguijón con ojos codiciosos, sintiendo un impulso crecer en su interior, uno que por supuesto no pensaba reprimir.

El rey pálido estaba sumamente molesto, esa maldita araña había llegado solo para causar problemas y para insultarlo ¡Miren que llamarlo casquivano! Si todavía tuviera poder definitivamente la mandaría ejecutar, pero que insolencia. Ahora por culpa de ella además se veía forzado a manipular otra vez los sueños de sus hijos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero como estos mocosos ya habían aprendido a tener control de sus mentes, no podía forzar su entrada en ellos, por lo que se vio obligado a usar a la alimaña voladora, era la única forma de hacerlo.

El rey miró el sueño bastante sorprendido, esa pequeña aún a su corta edad ya tenía ideas muy complejas. La fantasía en la que estaba metido sin duda hacía alusión al circo de Grimm, pero algo modificado de acuerdo a los gusto de la pequeña, además de antorchas rojas habían muchas flores del mismo color, las cuales no se veían mal, pero le daban a todo un aspecto demasiado femenino para su gusto.

Mirando un poco más, vio las tribunas para el público repletas de seguidores de Grimm, todos usando sus típicas túnicas y máscaras y en medio de ellos, estaba el mismísimo Grimm junto a Brumm observando el espectáculo, pero si ellos estaban ahí ¿Quién estaba actuando?

Por supuesto Ali estaba en medio del escenario, presentando el show y los artistas, quienes inesperadamente eran su familia adoptiva, allí estaba Hollow usando una elegante capa negra con cuello rojo y un sombrero de copa, más allá además estaban Hornet y Quirrel, ella usando una capa roja de cuello negro y media máscara roja, además de algunos adornos de hilo rojo. Por su parte Quirrel llevaba una capa negra y una máscara que en lugar de cubrir su rostro, la usaba protegiendo la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ante un gruñido de Ali, se prendió una luz en el centro del escenario dejando todo lo demás en penumbras, entonces Quirrel y Hornet entraron a escena donde comenzaron a interpretar una elegante y apasionada danza.

La pequeña murciélago era una caja de sorpresas, ya tenía sentido del espectáculo, comprendía el concepto de pareja y era capaz de juntar los dos elementos en algo grandioso. Sí, era una chica muy lista.

Pero muy a su pesar, el rey tendría que interrumpir esa bonita fantasía, pues necesitaba despertar a sus hijos urgentemente.

Así que sin ningún tipo de ceremoniosidad, se metió en el escenario rompiendo el esquema de color e interrumpiendo la danza.

—¿Viejo? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Hornet—. Tú no deberías... Oh, esto es un sueño... Cierto, Quirrel está de viaje, él no podría estar aquí conmigo.

Y tras decir estás palabras, la cochinilla se esfumó del escenario, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no todo el sueño desapareció, se fueron solo los seres vivos que no eran reales, pero se mantuvo el escenario y la música ambiental. Ali estaba enfadada y literalmente arrojaba fuego por la boca. Lo otro que también desapareció fueron las ropas modificadas de Hornet, sin embargo Hollow mantuvo las suyas.

—¿Y por qué mantienes esas ropas? —Preguntó el rey pálido.

—Pues... No me dirás qué no están geniales las ropas —contestó el chico.

—Sí, eran bastante elegantes —Acotó Hornet—. Quizá debería haber mantenido las mías.

—Sí, sí, se veían geniales, pero ahora necesito que me presten atención.

El rey pálido quería transmitir su importante mensaje, pero sus hijos no se veían muy receptivos, ambos estaban con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con severidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Viejo... ¿No quedamos en que no te ibas a meter más en nuestros sueños? —Dijo Hollow.

—Sí, además que este sueño estaba bastante divertido —se quejó Hornet.

—Ya sé que viole el trato, lo siento —se disculpó el gusano—. Pero si lo hice es porque era una emergencia, se robaron el aguijón onírico.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los chicos al unísono.

—Fue la araña de 7 patas la que se lo llevó, resultó ser una asquerosa ladrona.

—Bueno, supongo que debí imaginarlo —dijo Hornet sin sorpresa alguna—, desde el inicio no me pareció alguien de confianza —suspiró con pesar—. Y ahora vamos a tener que rastrear a una ladrona.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo el gusano—. La seguí en su escape y descubrí el lugar donde se oculta, no está lejos, se encuentra en los Acantilados Aulladores.

—Ah, fabuloso, llegaremos rápido —dijo Hollow.

—Bueno, entonces vamos —los apuró Hornet—, ese aguijón tiene poderes bastante extraños que podrían ser muy mal usados en manos incorrectas .

Los hermanos tal como estaban acostumbrados, trataron de centrar sus mentes en el acto de despertar para poder salir del sueño, lamentablemente esto no fue posible, algo bloqueaba sus mentes.

Repentinamente todo el lugar se llenó de fuego rojo y de entre las flamas surgió Ali luciendo impresionante y peligrosa. Hornet tembló en su sitio intimidada, el miedo a los murciélagos nunca sería superado del todo y situaciones como está la perturbaban.

La murciélago que en ese momento no se veía ni pequeña ni adorable los fulminó con la mirada, entonces con una voz cargada de rabia chilló.

—¡Ustedes no se van! ¡Gyaaaaaarg! ¡Deben jugar conmigo!

—Ali... Tenemos que despertar, hay que...

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡Gyaaag!

—Debí suponerlo —dijo el rey pálido sujetándose la frente mientras movía la cabeza—. Los hijos del clan escarlata tienen control sobre los sueños y sobre todo, las pesadillas. Esa mocosa puede tenernos encerrados aquí tanto como quiera y hacernos bailar en sus manos.

—¿Miembros del clan escarlata? —Dijo Hornet a quien el término se le hizo desconocido.

—Sí, Ali y su padre pertenecen a ese clan de murciélagos malditos que se alimentan de terror.

—¡Un momento! ¿Tú tienes información sobre el clan de Ali? —Preguntó Hollow sintiéndose un poco enfadado de que su padre les ocultara información.

—¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste nada!? —Gritó Hornet—. Si hubieras soltado lo que sabías Quirrel no habría tenido que irse de viaje.

—La información que tengo no es de utilidad, no explica como detener el ritual de perpetuación.

—Bueno, pero al menos podrías habernos explicado de qué se trata este raro ritual para saber en qué estamos metidos —dijo Hornet cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En serio quieren saberlo? —Los hermanos asintieron y el rey suspiró—. Bien. El Clan escarlata es una casta de murciélagos con maléficos poderes de fuego, estos poderes son alimentados a través del miedo, se dice que cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla es porque alguien de este clan anda cerca. Claro, para la mayoría esto solo es uno de esos cuentos mágicos irreales, pero desgraciadamente este clan existe.

Estos individuos actúan como "reinas" de una colonia, secuestran insectos de sus alrededores y les borran la memoria para convertirlos en sus sirvientes y obtener miedo de ellos cuando hace falta. Eventualmente les llega la hora de reproducirse, conciben una cría con cualquier hembra o macho que les parezca apropiado y luego empiezan con el famoso ritual de perpetuación.

En este ritual mandan a sus sirvientes a reinos azotados por desgracias, donde aún queden retazos de miedo y horror, estos recolectan esa energía y luego la ofrecen a la cría para que desarrolle sus poderes. Pero antes de que la cría pueda consumir el fuego del miedo, este debe ser refinado a través del fragor de una batalla, ahí es donde entra en juego el guardián.

Eventualmente, cuando la cría ya ha consumido suficiente miedo, debe regresar con su padre, donde cría, maestro y guardián interpretarán una danza mortal de fuego y con eso el ritual termina, la cría ya está completamente desarrollada y lista para secuestrar insectos, formar su propia nueva colonia y esparcir el terror.

El rey contaba la historia con un tono cínico y burlesco que hacía a la murciélago enfadar. El viejo estaba haciendo quedar mal a su familia, por los dioses, así como lo decía él casi insinuaba que su padre era un villano, no le extrañaba que mami y tía Horny siempre estuvieran enfadados con él. Acusaba a su papi de ser un demonio secuestrador cuando eso no era verdad, si los otros insectos estaban con él era porque les gustaba servirlo, su padre era tan elegante y genial que cualquiera querría hacerlo.

El rey miró a la cría con algo de lástima, ella no era un ser innatamente malvado, pero las circunstancias de su nacimiento la obligarían a cometer crímenes horribles, quizás el mismo Grimm originalmente tampoco era alguien perverso, el fuego escarlata eventualmente quemaba sus corazones volviéndolos negros. En cierto sentido se podría decir que ellos mismos eran esclavos del ritual.

A pesar de lo perturbador de la historia, ninguno de los hermanos entró en pánico, eso sería contraproducente, lo que debían hacer ahora era calmar a la murciélago que parecía hervir en rabia, primero porque le interrumpieran su sueño y segundo, por la historia que el viejo gusano había contado.

Hollow miró a Ali y entonces le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa que le quitó la mitad de la rabia a la murciélago.

—Ali, pequeña, por favor déjanos salir, esto es importante, el aguijón Onírico es peligroso en malas manos y necesitamos recuperarlo.

—¡Gyaaaaaarg! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar al circo!

—Si nos dejas salir luego jugaremos al circo en la vida real ¿Qué dices?

—¿Gyaaaaaarg?

—Sí, de verdad.

—¡De acuerdo! Gyaarg, pero todos tendrán que jugar.

Y mientras decía estás últimas palabras el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse.

* * *

 **Por si alguien quedó con dudas respecto a la palabra casquivano y le dio flojera buscar en el diccionario, aquí están algunos sinónimos.**

 **Casquivano = Libertino = Promiscuo = Puto.**

 **Es lo maravilloso del español, tiene palabras para toda ocasión.**

 **Respecto al capítulo hay muchas cosas que resaltar. ¿Alguien notó que menciono el reino de Pharloon? Quizás algunos ya lo sepan pero ese es el nombre del reino en el que se desarrollará la secuela Silk song, dentro de lo poco que se ha revelado del futuro juego, este es un reino muy religioso donde la música parece cumplir un rol importante, decidí hacer una pequeña referencia a esto.**

 **La otra cosa que podría destacar es mi interpretación del ritual de Grimm, la verdad es que ciertos diálogos dichos por la reina blanca me hacen pensar que el objetivo de este famoso ritual es producir un Grimm a futuro y perpetuar el clan, no queda del todo claro que podría tener esto de malo, así que me basé en la doctrina del miedo y en el título de rey de las pesadillas.**

 **Y por último respecto a Tobu, es un OC creado por HermolerZB (Un lector de wattpad), espero haber hecho un buen trabajo integrándola en la historia e interpretando su personalidad, normalmente uno nunca usa al personaje al 100% como lo imagina su creador original.**


	27. Chapter 27

Hornet y Hollow trepaban por los acantilados Aulladores seguidos por Ali que no les perdía la pista. Ambos tenían más o menos una idea clara del lugar al que debían dirigirse, pues el rey les había impreso una imagen en sus mentes indicándoles donde ir.

Dependían Absolutamente de su memoria para encontrar la guarida de la ladrona, pues el gusano no podría darles más indicaciones a menos que fuera a través de los sueños, sin el aguijón Onírico no podían verlo ni oírlo.

Llegaron a la cima del monte y observaron los alrededores, debían encontrar una roca con forma de ojo, el lugar a donde mirara indicaría el camino a seguir. Suponían que sería una roca pequeña y discreta, pues obviamente una ladrona querría mantener su escondite oculto, sin embrago la famosa roca era del porte de Hornet. Ahora que lo pensaban, habían visto esa roca montones de veces, simplemente jamás se les ocurrió que fuera una señal de algo.

El ojo apuntaba a una especie de gruta entre dos grandes rocas, sin pensarlo dos veces se metieron allí y encontraron un camino bastante expedito y cómodo de recorrer. Siguieron derecho, ahora les tocaba buscar un muñeco de madera vestido de harapos, allí deberían doblar a la izquierda donde encontrarían una escalera de piedra que bajaba adentrándose en la montaña, al final estaba la guardia de Tobu.

Las señales eran tan claras y notorias como se las había presentado su padre, de forma que no tardaron en encontrar la famosa guarida, la cual... Era más llamativa de lo que pensaban.

Normalmente un ladrón tendría una viviendo discreta, con una entrada sin adornos, cosa de que pasara lo más desapercibida posible, pero esta casa era todo lo contrario, la puerta era enorme y tenía una aldaba innecesariamente grande hecha de oro, a sus pies había un tapiz algo sucio y maltrecho, probablemente tejido por la misma Tobu, pero aun así ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un tapiz en la entrada de una guarida? Además el marco de la puerta estaba decorado con unas siniestras muñecas con forma de grillo y en los alrededores de la casa había diversas estatuas de lo más variopintas. Cosas como estas les hacían preguntarse ¿Qué clase de persona es Tobu?

Hornet comenzaba a buscar una manera de introducirse en la casa, pero Hollow con su falta de sentido común, fue directamente a la puerta y tocó.

—¡Hollow! ¡Pero qué haces! —Le gritó Hornet.

—...

—Es una ladrona, no te va a abrir la puerta para que le preguntes por el aguijón, es cosa de sentido común, ahora que sabe que hay alguien afuera, lo más probable es que se esconda en algún lugar o escape por una puerta trasera, ni sueñes con que te va a a...

Y contrario a las predicciones de Hornet, la puerta se abrió y su ocupante salió a mirar quien era.

—¿Hola? ¿Qué necesita?

—Gyaaaaaarg, aguijón onírico. —Contestó Ali en lugar de Hollow, quien obviamente no podía hablar.

—Lo siento, no sé de qué me hablan, adiós.

Pero antes de que Tobu lograra cerrar la puerta, una aguja se clavó en ella, la araña se quedó unos momentos mirándola tratando de recordar donde la había visto. Justo en esos instantes, Hornet tiró del hilo atado a la aguja y se impulsó hacia la ladrona, aterrizó encima de ella y usó toda la fuerza que tenía para inmovilizarla en el piso.

—Cariño, entiendo que me extrañaras pero no es para exagerar —bromeó Tobu, sin embargo su chiste no le hizo nada de gracia a Hornet, quien sin pena alguna agarró una de sus patas y comenzó a tirar de ella—. ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Sueltame! ¡Me vas a arrancar la pata!

—No dudes que lo haré si no me dices donde está el aguijón onírico.

—¿En serio cometerás la crueldad de quitarme una de mis preciosas patas?

—No es tan grave, hasta con cuatro patas te las podrías arreglar bien. Ahora habla ¿Dónde está el aguijón onírico?

—¡No sé de qué me hablas!

—No te hagas, es el aguijón pequeño y brillante que le robaste a Hollow.

—¿Ese aguijón tan bonito que parecía fabricado por las polillas y tenía una flor en su empuñadura?

—Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo —Hornet aflojó un poco la presión sobre la pata que tenía cautiva.

—Oh, claro claro, con gusto se los devolveré si en verdad lo quieren ¿Qué me dan a cambio por él?

—¿Darte a cambio? ¡Pero si ese aguijón es de Hollow!

—No, es mío, yo lo encontré y no lo voy a entregar, a menos que me den algo en compensación, no pueden arrebatarle a alguien algo a la fuerza, eso es robo.

—¡Robo es lo que tu hiciste! Ese aguijón estaba en las manos de Hollow.

—Pero yo no apliqué fuerza y no tenía por qué saber que era suyo.

—Repito, Estaba encima de él, obviamente era suyo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo reclamó?

—¡Estaba dormido! ¡Y por tu culpa además!

—Yo lo veía con bastante sueño antes de tocar mi canción...

Hornet no se había dado cuenta de que Tobu solo estaba tratando de distraerla con su conversación sin sentido, pues mientras intercambiaban palabras, con mucho disimulo había recogido una de sus patas debajo de su capa, de donde había extraído una bola algo pesada, entonces arrojó la bola que rodó por el piso de su casa y golpeó un pequeño cerro de artilugios y antigüedades, este entonces comenzó a desmoronarse amenazando con caer encima de las dos chicas.

Rápidamente Hornet saltó lejos y Tobu aprovechó para escapar.

La guerrera de rojo maldijo interiormente y alzó la vista buscando a la fugitiva, entonces la encontró firmemente adherida a la pared de la casa y mirándola con tono burlesco.

—¡Bájate de allí! —Le gritó Hornet enfadada.

—¡No! Si quieres algo conmigo tendrás que subir tú aquí ¿O es que acaso no puedes?

Las ganas de estrangular a esa araña estaban llegando a niveles peligrosos, esa maldita sabía que ella como mestiza no tenía todas las características propias de una araña. Además de no poder producir hilo, no podía caminar por las paredes. Cuando era niña muchos de sus compañeros de juego se burlaban de ella por eso, en parte para mitigar ese problema se había especializado en un estilo de combate acrobático.

Tobu se reía para sus adentros, pero su regocijo no duró mucho, pues se vio obligada a saltar cuando una bola de fuego casi la rostiza. El murciélago había ido a apoyar el combate y ella por supuesto no tenía problemas en alcanzar lugares altos.

La ladrona aterrizó correctamente y de inmediato tuvo que saltar de nuevo porque un disparo de Alma proveniente de Hollow casi la golpea. Se puso en guardia y miró a su alrededor, seis pares de ojos la amenazaban, las cosas se veían complicadas.

—¡Son tres contra uno! ¡No es justo! —Gritó la araña.

—Tampoco fue justo que nos robaras mientras dormíamos, ahora devuelve el aguijón ¿Para qué lo quieres de todas formas?

—Es parte de mi colección….

—¿Colección? Pero de que... Oh... Ya veo.

En ese momento Hornet miró a su alrededor y por fin comprendió qué clase de persona era Tobu. Aquella guarida estaba llena de baratijas valiosas, antigüedades, joyas, estatuas, máscaras, medallas, también tenía otros artículos no tan valiosos pero curiosos, como colmillos de bestias, caparazones, semillas y conchas.

Era una coleccionista, una que quizás ya rallaba en lo obsesivo, bastaba ver aquel lugar para darse cuenta de que esta chica tenía un grave problema, la acumulación de cosas que tenía ocupaba tanto espacio en aquella vivienda que ya se perdía la comodidad del hogar ¿Para qué querría toda esa basura? ¿Acaso gastaba sus horas contemplando un montón de objetos viejos e inútiles?

—Chica, creo que tienes un grave problema.

—¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? —Tobu ladeó la cabeza curiosa.

—¡Eres una acumuladora! ¡Mira esta pocilga! Está llena de basura.

—¡¿Basura!? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Hasta el momento Tobu nunca se mostró agresiva, pero ahora parecía que se abalanzaría sobre Hornet en cualquier momento para arrancarle la cabeza, más eso era solo una impresión, ella estaba consciente de que en un combate directo, la mestiza tenía las de ganar.

—Mira, acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo Hornet en tono frío—. Estás rodeada y no puedes hacernos frente a los tres, devuelve el aguijón ahora. —La araña los miró unos momentos antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo... Lo devolveré... Cuando lo encuentre.

—¿Qué?

—No sé dónde lo puse y entre todo esto pues... Creo que me tardaré un rato en pillarlo.

—Tenía que ser —dijo Hornet agarrándose la frente—. Bueno, pues ponte a buscar ahora, no nos iremos sin el aguijón onírico, es demasiado importante.

—Bueno entonces... Vengan, es probable que esté en esta pila de cosas de aquí, —Tobu comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los cerros de objetos—. La verdad estaba ordenando el lugar cuando llegaron a buscarme. Por favor no toquen nada, son cosas muy valiosas de hecho... Mejor párense ahí, sí ahí, justo en el medio lejos de todo —en ese momento la araña se encaramó en la pila de objetos y comenzó a removerla con mucho cuidado.

—Trata de no demorarte mucho ¿Quieres? —Hornet se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

—No te preocupes —En eso Tobu esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras alcanzaba la punta de una cuerda que estaba escondida entre los objetos—... No tardaré nada.

La araña haló de la cuerda y activó una trampa que desató una red, la cual cayó en el punto exacto donde estaba el grupo. Tobu carcajeó complacida de que su trampa hubiera resultado y se dispuso a escapar de su casa. Sabía que la red no podría detenerlos por mucho, el fuego de la alimaña voladora podía quemar la red fácilmente, así que aquello solo le daría el tiempo suficiente para correr a esconderse.

Se sintió algo angustiada al dejar sus tesoros con el grupo, pero trató de tranquilizarse al recordar que ninguno parecía demasiado interesado en ellos ¡Si hasta habían tenido el descaro de llamarlos basura! Lo más probable era que no tocaran ninguna de sus cosas, de todos modos haría un censo cuando pudiera estar tranquila en casa otra vez.

La araña trepó por las rocas del acantilado moviéndose con rapidez, había un lugar al que deseaba llegar antes de que le dieran alcance. Pronto divisó la cueva a la que quería llegar, pero cuando le faltaba poco para alcanzarla, el contenedor apareció frente a ella con su aguijón listo para atacar. Tobu se detuvo en seco y procedió a cambiar de dirección, pero se encontró con la murciélago cortándole el paso y antes de que pudiera intentar otra cosa, la voz de Hornet a sus espaldas le habló.

—Estás atrapada, ya ríndete de una vez.

—Ustedes en serio son muy fastidiosos y malos, me van a quitar mi lindo tesorito —Comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas.

—No me vengas con lágrimas, con todo lo que nos has hecho pasar ya perdí cualquier simpatía que pudiera tener contigo —declaró la guerrera.

—Está bien —Suspiró con tristeza y sacó el aguijón requerido de debajo de su capa—. Aquí está lo que quieren.

—Bien, entrégalo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Si lo quieren esfuércense por él! —Entonces arrojó el arma hacia el interior de la cueva.

Hollow corrió y se lanzó hacia el aguijón para atraparlo, pero antes de poder tocarlo, este fue tirado por un hilo de seda que tenía atado como solía hacerlo Hornet con su aguja, de modo que el artefacto volvió a las manos de Tobu, mientras que Hollow cayó en la cueva. El chico en lugar de aterrizar en el duro suelo, cayó sobre algo blandito que se movía. Se incorporó algo extrañado y palpó la superficie, esta subía y bajaba rítmicamente, de forma muy similar como lo haría una criatura respirando...

Hollow salió corriendo agitado mientras era perseguido por una criatura voluminosa que gritaba furiosa.

—¡Una madre Gruz furiosa! —Gritó Hornet alarmada—. Mira lo que has hecho Tobu... ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Aprovechando la distracción de la insecto, la ladrona había escapado, esta vez logrando perderse de vista por completo y los dejó a ellos peleando contra la criatura voladora. Tenía claro que el grupo lograría derrotar a la Gruz, pero sabía que se tardarían un rato, el tiempo suficiente para perderse de vista permanentemente.

Lo que siguió fue una batalla sencilla, pero agotadora. Las madres Gruz no tienen mucha defensa, pero cuando están enfadadas arremeten contra todo lo que se mueve con una velocidad que no se creería posible para una criatura de su tamaño, por lo que el mayor cuidado que se debe tener contra ellas es esquivar sus repentinos embistes. Considerando que eran tres luchadores, pues ahora Ali con su poder de fuego fortalecido participaba activamente de las peleas, el combate se hizo sumamente sencillo y considerablemente rápido.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron a la Gruz a sus pies, Hornet suspiró con melancolía, la verdad no le gustaba matar madres Gruz, no podía evitar tener un cierto sentimiento de culpa, por eso siempre que se topaba con una, ni siquiera se acercaba, pues cuando se enfadaban no había forma de detenerlas más que acabando con sus vidas.

A estas alturas ya se sentía mentalmente agotada, esa ladrona era más lista de lo que parecía, les había tendido trampa tras trampa, haciéndolos ver como unos estúpidos. Hornet sabía que si se enfrentaran en un combate mano a mano, probablemente ganaría, pero no estaba lista para lidiar contra una tramposa como Tobu.

Miró a su hermano y a la murciélago que parecían expectantes ante su próxima decisión. Hollow se veía decidido a seguir adelante, ese chico siempre tenía mucha energía y la determinación para enfrentar lo que fuera, sin embargo Ali se veía agotada. Para la pequeña quizás ya había sido demasiado, normalmente cuando la llevaban de cacería las peleas eran cortas y mucho más sencillas, esquivar las embestidas de la madre Gruz probablemente había mermado sus fuerzas.

Considerando el estado de Ali y que habían perdido la pista de Tobu, quizás lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Lo más probable era que Tobu no regresara a su guarida en todo el día, o quizás varios días y no estaban preparados para una sesión de vigilancia tan extensa.

—Vamos a casa chicos, ya fue suficiente por hoy —dijo suavemente.

Una derrota, la primera que había enfrentado en mucho tiempo. Hornet parecía tranquila, pero por dentro llevaba una gran rabia, esa araña se las iba a pagar, cuando la tuviera otra vez entre sus manos definitivamente sufriría las penas del infierno.

Ellos nunca se enteraron, pero el rey pálido se había mantenido cerca de ellos durante toda la persecución y había contemplado cada una de las tretas que les había hecho Tobu. Él al igual que sus hijos se había sentido indignado ante el proceder de la araña, carecía de honor y honestidad, había humillado a sus hijos con engaños y le haría pagar por ello.

El fantasma entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a recorrer el rocoso paisaje, esa araña no podía estar muy lejos y la encontraría.

Pasó un día entero en el que no hicieron nada por encontrar a la araña, los ánimos estaban muy bajos por la derrota y primero necesitaban recobrar la moral, así que trataron de hacer su rutina normal sin mencionar nada del incidente. Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaban sintiendo mejor y comenzaban a considerar la idea de rastrear la pista de la ladrona o montar guardia en su guarida, ocurrió algo sumamente inesperado. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Hollow fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró nada menos que con la araña de 7 patas quien lucía bastante agotada y nerviosa.

—¡Toma! —Le gritó arrojándole el aguijón a la cara.

Al escuchar la voz de Tobu Hornet corrió a la puerta incapaz de creer que hubiera regresado para devolver lo que robó, de modo que le apuntó con su aguja con una mirada asesina.

—Donde está el engaño —dijo con voz fría.

—¿Engaño? ¿Qué engaño? ¡Aquí no hay ningún engaño! No quiero volver a tener esa cosa cerca de mí nunca más, quédenselo.

Hornet bajó su aguja confundida.

—¿Qué pasó? —De pronto notó el estado alterado de la araña.

—¿Que pasó? ¿¡Que pasó!? ¡Eso pasó! —Dijo señalando detrás suyo donde pudieron ver al fantasma del rey pálido sonriendo con satisfacción.

Los hijos del gusano lo miraron con notoria sorpresa.

—Viejo... ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

—Nada, solo le di un buen sermón sobre honestidad y honor, nada más —contestó con superioridad.

—¿Un sermón? ¡Eso fue una tortura! —Gritó Tobu—. Ese maldito gusano no ha parado de hablarme desde ayer, todo el día ¡Toda la noche! No he podido dormir, no he podido estar tranquila ¡Ya estaba desesperada!

—Rayos... Cuando quieres ser molesto en verdad lo eres. Parece que lo que nos has hecho pasar no es nada comparado con lo que sufrió esta pobre desgraciada.

—Un momento... —Tobu notó la familiaridad con la que Hornet le hablaban al fantasma—. ¿Ustedes ya sabían que este aguijón estaba maldito con un espíritu dentro? ¡Por qué no me lo dijeron!

—El aguijón no está maldito —explicó Hornet—. El aguijón permite entre otras cosas, ver y oír a los muertos, pero no tiene ningún espíritu encerrado dentro, él es libre de ir a donde quiera, si decidió atormentarte es cosa suya. Aunque siento pena por ti, cuando el gusano maldito quiere ser odioso, en verdad lo consigue.

—¡¿Gusano maldito?! ¡Mira mocosa, ya te he dicho montones de veces que no te refieras a mí en ese tono despectivo! ¡Deberías tenerle más respeto a tu padre!

—¿Padre? —Tobu abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella revelación— ¡¿Él es tu padre?! ¿¡El casquivano!?

—¡No soy un casquivano! La madre de Hornet fue la única hembra con la que estuve fuera de mi matrimonio, todos mis demás hijos son de la misma madre.

—¿Todos? Pero... Son muchos.

—Mi querida blanca era una raíz, las raíces son criaturas muy fértiles, de hecho ella tuvo unos cuantos miles de retoños por su cuenta antes de que yo llegara a su vida.

Tobu miró al grupo con una expresión de desconcierto, mientras más conocía a esta familia más se sorprendía.

—Una princesa araña mestiza, un gusano-raíz que parece escarabajo, un murciélago escupe fuego y un fantasma... Sinceramente ustedes son la familia más rara y disfuncional que he visto.

—Y falta tío Quirrel —dijo Ali.

—¿El tío Quirrel? ¿Y él quién es? ¿Algún primo mezcla de araña y mantis?

—Es cochinilla y el novio de tía Horny. —contestó la pequeña inocentemente.

—¡Ali no digas esas cosas! ¡Quirrel no es mi novio! —Gritó Hornet con el rostro rojo.

Tobu se les quedó mirando con incredulidad.

—Genial... Tu no-novio es una cochinilla... ¿Es que aquí nadie puede interesarse por alguien de su misma especie? En fin, no los voy a cuestionar, yo ya hice lo que vine a hacer así que me vo...

Tobu de pronto sintió que algo tiraba de sus patas y le hacía perder el equilibrio, hasta que terminó cayendo. Cuando levantó la cabeza para ver qué había pasado, encontró todas sus extremidades atadas por el hilo de Hornet.

—Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? Ya les devolví el aguijón ¿Qué más quieren?

—Que pagues por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar —contestó la guerrera con una expresión aterradora.

—Que-que ¿qué me vas a hacer? —Preguntó la cautiva temblando de miedo a lo que Hornet contestó con silencio y una siniestra sonrisa.

Qué hizo Hornet con Tobu nadie más que ellas lo supo, pues la chica de rojo le pidió a Hollow y a Ali que las dejaran un rato solas, como el rey pálido tampoco quiso asomarse a ver qué ocurría adentro, no hubo testigos. Todo lo que supieron fue que Tobu gritó muchas veces pidiendo piedad y que cuando salió pálida y temblorosa, prometió que nunca más robaría nada (A ellos por lo menos).

Sin embargo, esa no fue la única penitencia que la desafortunada araña tuvo que enfrentar.

Algunos días después, en las calles de Bocasucia se llevó a cabo un espectáculo singular, la pequeña murciélago había armado un escenario improvisado con ramas, cajas y otras cosas, en el cual se presentaban Hollow, llevando un sombrero algo arruinado y un mantel a modo de capa, Hornet, portando una máscara hecha de papel y un glamoroso cuello hecho con paños de cocina amarrados y Tobu, con una soga atada al cuello y unos pañuelos atados en los apéndices de su cabeza.

—Gyaaaaarg gyaaaarg espectáculo gyaaaarg artistas fabulosos gyaaaar circo de Ali gyaaaar gyaaaarg. —A decir verdad cuando Ali se emocionaba mucho se le enredaban las palabras y terminaba soltando más gruñidos que oraciones.

Tobu miraba a la maestra de ceremonias con bastante aburrimiento.

—Hornet... ¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto?

—Le prometimos a Ali que jugaríamos con ella al circo y tenemos que cumplir.

—Pero eso lo prometieron ustedes, no yo.

—No hubiéramos tenido que hacer esa promesa si no hubiera sido por tu culpa, así que te aguantas.

—No es justo... Ya pagué mi castigo con lo del otro día.

—Tú habrás pagado cuando yo lo diga. Y recuerda que todavía me tienes que enseñar a tejer.

—Genial —La araña bufó molesta—. No sé para qué quieres aprender si no puedes producir hilo, eres una mestiza, no necesitas honrar las tradiciones de las arañas.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, y no me cuestiones —dijo tirando de la soga que Tobu tenía atada al cuello. Esta la miró con resentimiento.

—Te odio.

—Yo también.

* * *

 **No se si habrán notado que Tobu cuestiona mucho a los mestizos. La verdad no es que los odie ni nada, habla con ellos, trata con ellos, incluso si uno está en problemas y puede ayudarlo lo hará, pero no niega que le agradan más los insectos de raza pura que los mestizos, es solo una cosa de preferencias.**


	28. Chapter 28

En un bar de Ciudad de las Lágrimas, un par de insectos se abrían paso entre las numerosas mesas del local buscando un lugar donde acomodarse, uno de ellos destilaba emoción, mientras que la otra tenía una actitud más serena.

—Dan ya cálmate —dijo Hornet suavemente—. Actúa como el adulto que eres.

—Oh, lo siento —contestó la cochinilla algo avergonzada—. Es que es mi primera vez en un bar y estoy algo emocionado.

—Me doy cuenta —la guerrera suspiró tomando asiento en una mesa junto a la pared—. También es mi primera vez en un bar.

—¿De verdad? —Dan también tomó asiento frente a ella— ¿Y por qué nunca había venido a uno?

—Pues... Durante mucho tiempo no hubo bares aquí en Hallownest, así que no tenía forma de ir a uno, además de que tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza por ese tiempo.

—Sí, como mantenerte viva. —Dan ya conocía en parte la historia de Hornet, aunque sin muchos detalles, no tenía idea de que era una princesa por ejemplo—. Debió ser duro, permanecer en un reino muerto plagado de bichos infectados sin amigos ni familia... No sé si yo sería capaz de soportar algo así, no me gusta la soledad —En eso llegó un mosero a pasarles la carta.

—A ver, qué tenemos aquí —Hornet comenzó a mirar la lista de tragos y aperitivos—. Me pregunto cuál será la bebida más suave de todas.

—Yo pediré la más fuerte —dijo la cochinilla, a lo que Hornet lo miró con reproche.

—Dan... Es tu primera vez tomando, no deberías empezar con tragos tan fuertes, no estás acostumbrado a eso.

—No te pongas como mi mamá —se quejó el joven—. Si te invité a ti a este lugar es porque eres la única que me trata como a un adulto. Pensaba que luego de mi último cambio de piel todos me tratarían distinto, que serían menos controladores y protectores, pero nada ha cambiado.

—Es la actitud de nosotros lo que genera un cambio en los demás, cuando te comportes como un adulto serás tratado como uno. Pero de todos modos, no soy tu madre y tú eres legalmente mayor de edad, no te prohibiré nada, me limitaré advertirte las cosas.

—Es solo un trago.

—Y tú no sabes cuánto aguantas.

—Mis parientes beben mucho y no les pasa nada.

—Pero ellos son cuca... Agg... Olvídalo.

Luego de un rato el mesero tomó su pedido y ellos se pusieron a conversar de temas variados, preocupados de sus propios asuntos sin tomar en cuenta a los demás. No tenían por qué pensar que algo malo iba a pasar, pero si hubieran estado más atentos, al menos Hornet se hubiera percatado de que una insecto encapuchada los observaba a unas mesas de distancia.

—Así que finalmente decidiste despegarte de Hollow —Comentó Dan mientras observaba al mesero servirles su pedido—. La verdad creo que lo sobreproteges mucho.

—Yo no lo sobreprotejo —contestó Hornet probando uno de los canapés de hongo que les habían servido—. Sé que él puede defenderse perfectamente sin necesidad de que yo intervenga, incluso con su talla bajita sería capaz de darme una paliza.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre estás al lado suyo como una sombra?

—Porque Hollow no tiene sentido común, cuando se le deja solo se mete en problemas. La última vez que anduvo por su cuenta regresó con Ali a su lado. Luego de eso opté por mantenerlo vigilado.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó?

—Pues ya lleva un buen rato sin meterse en problemas, así que decidí darle una oportunidad. De todos modos le pedí a una conocida que le fuera a echar un ojo un rato por si acaso.

—Ya veo... Cof cof —La cochinilla tosió un poco al probar la bebida que había pedido—. Esta cosa...

—¿Ves? Te dije que era muy fuerte para ti, debiste pedir una como la mía, es suave y dulce.

—No, yo puedo —dijo bebiendo un largo trago y haciendo una mueca extraña.

—Eres un tonto —le dijo Hornet con rudeza.

De pronto un golpe en su mesa los distrajo. Ambos giraron a ver a aquel que los interrumpía y se toparon con la fría mirada de una langosta de aspecto fiero. Era Sting, el mercenario a sueldo con el que Hornet se había enfrentado una vez hacía ya bastante tiempo, aunque ella no lo recordaba. Dan se encogió de miedo en su asiento mientras que la chica mantuvo una actitud serena.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar bestia roja.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—¿No me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas la humillación que me hiciste pasar en la plaza de la ciudad junto a esa tarántula?

—Pues... —Hornet ladeó la cabeza pensativa—. La verdad no. Suelo patearle el trasero a mucha gente, no me voy a acordar de todos.

Sting levantó su aguijón y trató de ensartarle la cabeza a Hornet, pero ella como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, esquivó el movimiento y el arma terminó clavada en la pared dejando una marca.

—Yo no me voy a hacer responsable por ese destrozo —dijo la guerrera—. Yú lo hiciste, tú lo pagas.

La langosta arrugó el ceño frustrada, últimamente el trabajo no iba muy bien y no estaba para pagar daños y perjuicios, lo mejor sería salir del bar para pelear.

—Durante estos meses en los que no nos hemos visto, he mejorado y entrenado mi cuerpo —dijo exhibiendo su robusta anatomía—. Ahora soy más fuerte, más resistente, más letal. Soy un guerrero de clase alta, uno tan poderoso que haría temblar hasta a los mismos 5 grandes. Por eso, exijo mi revancha, quiero un duelo contigo, afuera, ahora. Veamos si la famosa bestia roja es capaz de hacerme frente.

—No me interesa, gracias.

—¿Que? ¿Acaso rechazas un duelo? Pero qué clase de guerrera eres, o acaso... ¿Te da miedo? —ante estas palabras Hornet levantó la vista y le dedicó una fría mirada.

—Sí... Tengo muuuuucho miedo, mejor no pelees con alguien tan cobarde como yo —Y tras decir eso le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. Esta respuesta por supuesto enfadó a Sting.

—¡Te estás burlando de mí!

—No me burlo, tú lo dijiste, tengo miedo... Y hambre —dijo sacando otro canapé de hongo, aunque estos comenzaban a acabarse—. Dan, creo que tendremos que pedir más canapés, pero esta vez pidamos los de huevo.

—De-de-deacuerdo —Dijo Dan aterrado mientras llamaba al mesero con un gesto.

Sting estaba furioso, esa idiota no se lo estaba tomando para nada en serio, parecía que no tenía ningún interés en pelear, solo le interesaba comer... ¿Quizás podría sobornarla con comida?

—Mira bestia, si peleas conmigo yo... Te compraré el emparedado más caro de la carta.

Los ojos de Hornet brillaron ante tal ofrecimiento.

—¡Acepto! —Dijo poniéndose de pie.

—¡Hornet no puedes hacerlo! —Gimoteó Dan desde su silla—. ¿No que hace un rato me estabas dando un sermón sobre ser prudente? Ponerte a pelear con un desconocido peligroso no es nada prudente. ¿En serio vas a arriesgar tu vida por un emparedado?

—¡Es el más caro de la carta! Y mi situación financiera no me permite costeármelo.

—¿Te falta dinero? Pensé que te alcanzaría para vivir con los trabajillos que nos haces.

—Sí, pero hace poco tuve un gasto grande, digamos que cierta alimaña problemática le hizo un agujero al techo de mi casa y la reparación me salió algo cara, así que estoy en números rojos. Pero no te preocupes, sé que puedo con este tipo. Tú espérame aquí, volveré rápido.

Hornet salió del bar seguida por Sting quien la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra saboreando la venganza que pensaba concretar. Dan se tuvo que quedar solo en su sitio ahogado en preocupación ¿Qué iba a hacer si a Hornet le pasaba algo? Sabía que era fuerte, pero esa langosta también parecía serlo.

Le dio otro trago a su bebida acabando con ella y comenzó a sentirse algo somnoliento, al parecer si era demasiado fuerte para él, Hornet había tenido razón. La cabeza le dio vueltas y miró a su alrededor tratando de despejarse, hasta que de pronto notó una figura delgada cubierta con una túnica que se acercaba a él. Por la forma delicada y coqueta en que caminaba suponía que era una hembra, cosa que confirmó cuando esta le dirigió la palabra.

—Hola guapo.

No fue muy larga la batalla que Hornet desempeñó contra la langosta, pero aun así tuvo su nivel de desafío, si la chica tuviera memorias de quien era Sting, habría reconocido que el guerrero había mejorado mucho en estos meses y lo habría felicitado, pero como no era el caso, una vez que hizo a su enemigo caer, se limitó a amarrarlo con su hilo y arrastrarlo de vuelta al bar.

—Quiero un emparedado de Baldur con setas por favor, él paga —dijo señalando a la langosta atada.

—Claro señorita, le llevaremos su pedido a su mesa.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Luego de esto Hornet se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había dejado a Dan, pero este no estaba por ningún lado, entonces algo confundida le preguntó a un mesero si había visto a su compañero.

—Ah sí, la cochinilla ebria. Llegó una chica que se ofreció a pagar todo por él y luego se lo llevó a quien sabe dónde, no se fueron hace mucho.

Hornet se puso helada al escuchar esto ¿Una chica se había llevado a Dan? Algunas ideas siniestras comenzaron a rondar la mente de Hornet, había escuchado muchas historias de hembras que visitaban los bares para engañar a machos desprevenidos y llevárselos a sus guaridas para devorarlos. Si algo le pasaba a esa cochinilla ¿Cómo respondería ante su familia? ¡Además era su amigo! ¡No podía permitir que le pasara algo malo!

Sin importarle ya su emparedado, Hornet salió corriendo del bar donde nuevamente se vio cubierta por la eterna lluvia de la ciudad. Esa maldita agua a veces podía ser un verdadero incordio, había borrado el rastro de la secuestradora ¿A dónde habría ido esa criatura? Ni siquiera sabía a qué especie pertenecía como para predecir su comportamiento. Pero no importaba, encontraría a Dan sin importar qué ¿Pero Cómo? Entonces tuvo una idea.

Trepó como pudo por la torre de las almas, aun arriesgándose a ser lastimada por las espinas que "decoraban" los tejados. Entonces cuando llegó a la parte más alta, donde solía estar el estudio de Lurien el vigilante, comenzó a golpear una de las ventanas corredizas con fuerza.

Una luciérnaga que en su interior se afanaba en observar por un telescopio, se asustó al escuchar todo aquel ruido, entonces se volteó a ver y la luz de su cola se apagó del puro susto que le provocó tener a la bestia roja afuera de su residencia.

—La-la ¡La bestia roja!

—Kalus, el vigilante —susurró Hornet.

Kalus era el nuevo vigilante designado por el gobernador de la ciudad, su trabajo era observar desde las alturas y detectar cualquier problema que hubiera, como estructuras deterioradas que requirieran renovación, lugares donde se concentraba la delincuencia, identificación de individuos peligrosos, etc. Era un trabajo muy similar al que realizaba Lurien en sus tiempos.

—Que... Que quiere de mí...

—Necesito que me digas si has visto a una cochinilla siendo cargada por un insecto encapuchado.

La luciérnaga parpadeó algo extrañada, era una petición bastante específica, a decir verdad no había visto nada como eso, pero no le costaría encontrar algo así, casi no habían cochinillas en la ciudad, el simple hecho de ver una era toda una rareza, además de que a esa hora las calles de ciudad de las lágrimas estaban casi desiertas.

—No me he encontrado nada como eso pero podría buscarlo si promete no dañarme —dijo kalus tímidamente.

—Hazlo por favor, te prometo que no te haré nada.

Tras unos minutos, Kalus logró encontrar una cochinilla que parecía algo confusa tambaleándose al caminar, esta era guiada por un insecto encapuchado que lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la mano.

—Lo he encontrado —anunció la luciérnaga—. Sector este, cuadra D6, zona residencial, calle Púlguida, altura del 36.

—Muchas gracias —Dijo Hornet tomándole las manos a kalus en un gesto de gratitud, este la miró extrañado.

Luego de eso la guerrera salió por la ventana sin decir nada más. El vigilante se quedó unos momentos mirando el lugar por el que la chica se había ido, parecía más amable de lo que los rumores decían. Entonces observó sus manos donde esta había depositado un objeto, un canapé de hongo. Lo miró con curiosidad ¿Se lo habría regalado como signo de gratitud? Le dio un mordisco y lo saboreó con deleite.

—¡Está muy bueno! Me pregunto dónde lo compró.

Hornet avanzaba con velocidad por las calles usando su aguja y su hilo para moverse lo más rápido posible, por lo que parecía, la secuestradora quería llevarse a Dan fuera de la ciudad, seguramente a su madriguera para poder devorarlo tranquilamente. Pero ya no le faltaba mucho para darle alcance, en unas pocas calles más la habría alcanzado.

Estaba llegando a un cruce cuando hizo una breve pausa porque escuchó que algo ruidoso avanzaba por la calle que debía cruzar y no quería ser atropellada. Esperó pacientemente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando contempló unas carcasas aladas cruzar la calle, seguidas de Hollow, Tobu, el maldito gusano, Ali y una carcasa real.

—¡Pero qué rayos pasa aquí! —Gritó Hornet con tal fuerza que todos se detuvieron en seco y se voltearon a verla.

—¡Hornet! —Exclamó el rey.

—¡...! —No dijo Hollow

—¡Tía Horny! —Gritó Ali.

—¡La opresora! —Se quejó Tobu.

—¡Exijo una explicación ahora! —Gritó Hornet caminando hacia ellos.

—Pues... Esto... —Tobu y Hollow parecían muy nerviosos, a lo que el rey suspiró.

—Tobu se las arregló para convencer a Hollow de que le mostrara el Palacio Blanco.

—¿El palacio blanco todavía existe? —Preguntó Hornet sorprendida.

—Sí existe —confirmó el Wyrm—. Pero está escondido a través de un hechizo y solo se puede acceder a él usando el aguijón onírico.

—¿Y cómo se enteró de la existencia del palacio blanco?

—Tuvimos que decirle —continuó el gusano—. Descubrimos a Tobu tratando de robarse la carcasa real que contiene la entrada al castillo, el hechizo que lo tiene contenido es poderoso, pero si por cualquier casualidad de la vida se liberara, el palacio aparecería en esta dimensión y apalastraría todo lo que estuviera en los alrededores ¿Te imaginas si se materializara en Bocasucia por ejemplo?

—Ok, entiendo —Hornet se dirigió hacia Hollow—. Una cosa era convencerla de que dejara la carcasa en paz, pero otra distinta era llevarla dentro del palacio ¿Por qué lo hiciste Hollow?

—... ... ... ... ...

—¿Por el bien de la ciencia? ¡Hollow! Es obvio que lo hacía por el bien de ella misma, seguro que quería robar los tesoros que pudieran estar ocultos en el palacio —Hornet se agarraba la cabeza exasperada— Y estos... ¿Autómatas? Las carcasas reales ¿Cierto? ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? —Dijo mirando la que seguía obedientemente al grupo.

—Eso fue lo que Tobu trató de robarse.

—¿Una carcasa real? ¿Y no encontró algo más más inofensivo? No sé ¿Joyas tal vez?

—¡Ja! ¿Crees que me voy a interesar por algo tan banal como una mera joya? —Declaró la araña orgullosamente— ¡Claro que no! Los recuerdos que yo busco son cosas únicas y representativas de los lugares, cosas con historia, como este autómata.

Hornet le lanzó una mirada glacial que hizo que la araña recogiera las patas.

—¡Tobu! ¡Estas cosas son armas! ¡Autómatas hechos para rebanar enemigos! El viejo rey los construyó para proteger sus espaldas cuando sus caballeros estuvieran lejos, no son algo apto para coleccionar, sobre todo si están activados, además que estas cosas son muy viejas —dijo golpeando la carcasa que estaba junto a ellos—, no me sorprendería si se hubieran des configurado un poco y se volvieran agresivas.

Como confirmando sus palabras la carcasa blandió su guadaña y casi rebana a Hornet quien la esquivó a tiempo.

—¿Ves lo que te digo?

—Bueno pero... Las cositas voladoras esas son más inofensivas ¿Cierto? Me puedo quedar con una ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?—Tobu hizo un puchero y puso mirada suplicante.

—¡No! ¡Tú no te quedas con nada! Van a devolver todas las máquinas ahora.

—Araña opresora... —Murmuró Tobu enojada.

—Oye, no te pongas así, aún las carcasas voladoras pueden ser peligrosas.

—Es verdad —declaró el rey—. Luego de esas palizas que les diste quedaron fuera de control y ahora son impredecibles, golpearán y atacaran cualquier cosa sin previo a aviso. Mejor tratamos de encontrarlas, además de que hay otra carcasa real fuera de control por ahí, podría matar a alguien si no nos apresuramos.

En ese momento un par de gritos cortaron el aire, una de ellas era una aguda voz femenina, mientras que la otra sin duda alguna correspondía a la cochinilla perdida.

—¡Dan! —Gritó Hornet corriendo hacia el origen del grito.

Tal como se temía, en medio de la calle se encontraba Dan temblando de miedo mirando a una furiosa carcasa real que parecía a punto de cortarla en pedazos. El autómata levantó su blanca guadaña listo para atacar y justo antes de que el arma se enterrara en el cuerpo de la cochinilla, esta fue salvada por la misteriosa chica encapuchada que lo había secuestrado.

—¡Ni lo sueñes monstruo! —Gritó la insecto—. Él es mío y no lo entregaré hasta que cumpla su propósito.

La carcasa con su vacío eterno no podía contestar, ni sentir, ni pensar, se limitó a blandir su guadaña contra la hembra.

Por una vez en la vida, Hornet optó por jugar sucio y mientras la encapuchada luchaba, discretamente tomó a Dan para alejarlo del peligro, sin embargo no llevaba muchos pasos recorridos cuando se vio obligada a esquivar un proyectil puntiagudo. Al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que la secuestradora lo había arrojado.

—¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Él es mío! —Y acto seguido corrió hasta Hornet arrojando más proyectiles.

—¡Tobu! ¡Atrápalo! —Gritó Hornet arrojando a Dan por los aires.

La pobre cochinilla estaba tan mareada por el alcohol que era incapaz de oponer resistencia, aun cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ser atrapado por la araña, sobre todo porque esta lo miraba de forma penetrante.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de una cochinilla —comentó la araña de forma casual—. Admito que pueden ser bonitas pero yo no me relacionaría sentimentalmente con una.

Mientras tanto, teniendo a Dan a salvo, Hornet se dedicó a batirse a duelo con la encapuchada, mientras que Hollow por su parte fue enfrentar a la carcasa real. Ambos duelos transcurrieron de forma paralela sin interferir entre ellos

Por un lado se podía ver a Hollow atosigando a la cáscara real con una serie de golpes de aguijón, a su vez también esquivaba las guadañas con las que era atacado, valiéndose de la movilidad que le brindaba las alas de monarca y su manto de sombras.

Cerca de él, Hornet estaba llevando a cabo un combate de distancia. Estaba algo asombrada, el estilo de combate de la encapuchada era muy similar al suyo, arrojando proyectiles y realizando movimientos rápidos y certeros difíciles de prever ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear así? No se había enfrentado a un oponente de este tipo desde su entrenamiento con... ¿Acaso sería posible?

Tobu miraba asombrada como ambas guerreras peleaban, casi parecía que... Bailaban. Jamás había visto a dos insectos pelear con tanta elegancia, flotaban por el aire mientras realizaban elegantes maniobras acrobáticas para esquivar los ataques, estaba simplemente embelesada. Esta batalla era bastante distinta a la de Hollow, que tenía un carácter mucho más brutal y tosco.

Hollow continuaba peleando tratando de destrozar la carcasa defectuosa para que dejara de moverse, pero al parecer su malfuncionamiento hacia que estás cosas no supieran cuando desactivarse, pues aún con un brazo caído y toda la estructura agrietada seguía moviéndose.

De pronto el guerrero sintió una perturbación en el aire, un sonido extraño filtrándose a través de la lluvia. Tomo toda la distancia que pudo y con su aguijón golpeó dos veces el piso. Esta era la señal que Hollow siempre hacia para anunciarle a su hermana su presencia para que no se asustara.

Esta reconoció el sonido y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a su hermano. Fue solo un instante el que compartieron y bastó para que se entendieran, quizás por aquella naturaleza compartida por los seres de sombras.

Ambos hermanos en ese momento se agacharon desconcertado un poco a sus oponentes, estos no percibieron lo que Hollow había notado, por ello no vieron las carcasas aladas que volaba sin control hacia ellos. Tanto la guerrera encapuchada como la carcasa real recibieron el impacto de los pequeños insectos mecánicos y terminaron en el piso.

—¡Tobu! ¡Ayúdame a atarlos! —Gritó Hornet sacando todo el hilo que traía consigo e inmovilizado a la secuestradora.

—Lo que diga señorita opresora —contestó cumpliendo la petición.

Una vez que ambas amenazas fueron neutralizadas, Hornet se colocó frente a la insecto encapuchada y sin ceremonia ni advertencia alguna, le arrebató su ropa revelando nada menos que una abeja reina.

—Lo sabía —dijo Hornet—. Ese estilo de combate es único entre las habitantes de la colmena.

—Al parecer no es tan único si alguien foráneo maneja esas técnicas —contestó la abeja mirándola con frialdad.

—Durante mi juventud entrené con los guerreros de la colmena. La misma difunta reina Vespa me enseñó parte de lo que sé.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi madre tuvo una aprendiz?

—¿La reina Vespa es tu madre?

—Pues sí... Mi huevo es lo último que dejó antes de morir. Me mantuve oculta hasta ahora alcancé la adultez...

Ambas nobles se miraban con intensidad en estoico silencio. Ambas criaturas procedían de una casta noble, no acostumbrada a someterse ante nadie. En esta batalla ya fuera por fortuna o por otra cosa, una de ellas había sido derrotada, eso implicaba que debía rendirse y obedecer a la otra. La abeja debía dar alguna señal de obediencia ante Hornet, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo, por ello la mestiza la miraba en silencio aguardando su reacción, de todos modos no tenía prisa. Aunque Tobu no era tan paciente.

—Oigan... ¿Alguien va a decir algo o se van a quedar mirándose toda la noche? —Dijo la araña sin ninguna ceremoniosidad—. Además necesito que me digan que debo hacer con esto —dijo mostrando a Dan que estaba recostado encima de ella algo somnoliento, aunque la lluvia impedía que se durmiera.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —Gritó la abeja irritada—. Es mío, ni se te ocurra comértelo.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —Gritó Hornet— ¿Desde cuándo Dan es tuyo? ¡Dan no le pertenece a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a ti! Quizás seas una princesa abeja, pero como tal, tú solo tienes jurisdicción sobre los de tu especie, ninguna cochinilla, grillo o cualquier otro bicho puede declararse tuyo.

La criatura amarilla la miró con intensidad durante unos instantes antes de hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué relación tienes con él? ¿Es tu macho? ¿Pretendes arrebatármelo?

—Él es mi amigo y velo por su bienestar, no voy a permitir que sea devorado.

—¿Devorado? ¡Yo no pensaba comérmelo! —Dijo la abeja indignada.

—¿Y para qué lo querías entonces?

La princesa bajó la mirada no queriendo contestar, Hornet tiró de la cuerda con la que la tenía amarrada, instándola a hablar y recordándole que estaba obligada a obedecer. Finalmente la abeja con el rostro rojo y sumamente avergonzado contestó.

—Yo-yo quería... Digo... Necesitaba... A... E-e-este chico... para... Copular con él.

La sorpresa que invadió a los presentes los dejó sin palabras, menos a Tobu.

—Genial, más mestizos —dijo la araña fastidiada.

—Las reinas abeja no producimos mestizos —declaró la princesa—. Sin importar la procedencia del padre, siempre damos a luz a abejas puras.

—Y tú necesitas un macho para empezar tu propia colonia —afirmó Hornet sacando conclusiones.

—Exacto, necesito preservar mi especie, los últimos habitantes de la vieja colonia ya están muriendo y necesito dar a luz a la siguiente generación, por eso se los pido, préstenme a su amigo, no tardaré mucho, prometo devolverlo sano y salvo.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser Dan? —dijo Hornet irritada, le estaba molestando mucho la forma en que esta princesa se refería a su amigo, parecía que lo consideraba más una herramienta que una persona.

—No quiero copular con alguien mayor que yo, y escuché que este chico hace poco tuvo su última muda de piel, es de mi edad es perfecto. Por favor —La abeja comenzó a mirarlos de forma suplicante—. Déjenme usar a Dan, lo cuidaré bien, lo necesito. Quiero preservar mi especie, por favor, no me quiero quedar sola...

Hornet suspiró apesadumbrada, la princesa abeja parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—El problema princesa... —Comenzó Hornet—. Es que yo no puedo decidir sobre Dan, no soy su dueña, no puedo "prestártelo", él es una persona y merecer respeto, por eso no puedo permitir que copules con él sin su consentimiento. —La abeja comenzó a llorar con tristeza creyendo que había perdido toda oportunidad de ser fertilizada, pues daba por hecho luego de sus actos inadecuados Dan no querría ayudarla, sin embargo...

—Lo haré. —Dijo Dan con decisión en su mirada.

—¿Dan? ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Hornet—. Ella te secuestró, pensaba obligarte a copular con ella sin importarle lo que tú sintieras.

—Pero es que... No soporto ver a una chica llorar...

La abeja sintió sus emociones explotar al escuchar aquellas palabras y agradeció desde el alma el haberse encontrado con una cochinilla tan amable y generosa, era más de lo que merecía y lo sabía.

Cuando la princesa abeja se hubo calmado, el grupo se separó en dos, Hollow, Tobu y el fantasma del wyrm irían al Palacio Blanco a devolver los autómatas. Por su lado, Dan, Hornet y la princesa abeja se dirigieron a Bocasucia. La única condición que había puesto Hornet para permitir la unión de Dan y la abeja, había sido que esta ocurriera en su casa, quería mantenerlos en un ambiente seguro y conocido, más por Dan que por otra cosa.

Ya amanecía cuando la princesa abeja, futura reina, salió de la casa de Hornet con las semillas de las nuevas vidas en su interior.

—En verdad gracias, no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí —dijo la insecto.

—A mí no me agradezcas, agradécele a Dan quien tuvo la amabilidad de hacerte este favor.

—Por supuesto que le estoy agradecida, no sé cómo pagarle por lo que ha hecho por mí, esto... Esto fue...

—Ya no digas nada más y solo vete, que ya causaste demasiados problemas por aquí.

—Oh claro, por supuesto, es tarde... O temprano... Bueno, da lo mismo. Gracias otra vez ¡Adiós!

—Adiós, que pongas muchos huevos —dijo Hornet de corazón.

La abeja emprendió la marcha, correteó alegremente hasta las afueras del pueblo y se metió en el pozo que la llevaría hasta las profundidades del reino donde estaba su colmena.

Hornet suspiró mientras la veía alejarse y se dispuso a entrar a su casa donde probablemente encontraría a Dan durmiendo. Pobrecillo, por culpa de esa abeja loca había pasado unos buenos sustos y toda la noche afuera, seguro que le esperaría un buen regaño cuando regresara a casa. Entró a su dormitorio, Se acercó a la cochinilla y comenzó a remecerla para despertarla.

—Dan... Arriba Dan, despierta, es tarde. —La cochinilla gruñó con voz grave mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—¿Hornet? ¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Pues donde más? En mi casa.

—OH... Rayos ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya está amaneciendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Doble rayos! ¡Mi mamá va a estar furiosa! Debo irme rápido... Aaaah... Siento mi cuerpo pesado... ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?

—Supongo que es algo normal luego de lo que pasó anoche —comentó Hornet casualmente.

—¿Lo que pasó anoche? ¿Qué pasó? —Hornet le dedicó una mirada glacial.

—¿Cómo que qué pasó anoche? ¿No te acuerdas?

—¿Acordarme de qué? —La fría mirada de la guerrera ahora se había prendido en fuego.

—Dan... Dime que te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche.

—Hornet... Me estás asustando...

—¡Dime que no estabas tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacías!

—Yo... Yo...

—¡Dan! ¡Maldito irresponsable! ¡Te dije que no bebieras tanto!

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —dijo la cochinilla asustada y al borde de las lágrimas.

—Oh, pues nada delo otro mundo, simplemente engendraste una colonia entera de abejas, nada más.

—Engendré una... ¿Qué voy a ser padre?

—Pues... Técnicamente sí pero...

—¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? —Dijo Dan temblando en su lugar con la mirada baja.

—Eres un adulto, tú tomas tus propias decisiones y te haces responsable por ellas, yo no puedo detenerte.

—Pero... Pero...

La actitud afectada de Dan terminó por conmover a Hornet, pobre chico, parecía muy preocupado por todo esto. La guerrera se limitó a suspirar y abrazó a su amigo.

—Tranquilo Dan, por esta vez no tendrás que enfrentar ninguna consecuencia. Las reinas abejas crían a sus hijos solas, ella jamás volverá a aparecer en tu vida ni te pedirá nada, sus hijos/súbditos ni siquiera serán capaces de reconocerte como padre, para ti esto solo será un sueño, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero espero que esto te sirva de lección a futuro, para que aprendas a ser más prudente y comprendas que cuando uno quiere aconsejarte no es por molestar.

—Está bien... Entiendo... Gracias Hornet. A partir de ahora trataré de ser más responsable y comportarme como un adulto apropiado.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! ¡Una aventura que empieza y termina en el mismo capítulo!**

 **Bien, este era el otro punto del juego que quería cerrar, darle una heredera a la colmena para que las abejas no se extingan. Ya fue suficiente con extinguir a las polillas como para que las abejas se eliminen también ¿No creen?**


	29. Chapter 29

—Eso, pasa el hilo por arriba, mete el palillo ahí, ahora lo pasas por abajo y repites ¿Fácil no? ¡Epa! Cuidado ahí, no sueltes el hilo. Eso, así mismo.

Tobu y Hornet se encontraban en las afueras del circo Grimm en medio de unas clases de tejido y para fortuna de la guerrera, parecía estar haciendo bastantes progresos.

—¡Por fin! —Gritó Hornet llena de regocijo—. ¡Hice una corrida completa sin quedar enredada en el tejido!

—Sí sí, felicidades —dijo Tobu sin entusiasmo.

—¡Ahora por fin podré ser toda una tejedora! —La araña solo la miraba con aburrimiento.

—Un poco tarde para iniciarte en esto de ser tejedora, pero bueno, si te hace feliz supongo que está bien ¿Sabes cuál es el primer ritual de iniciación de una tejedora?

—Sí. Debo tejer una prenda para un ser querido. Estaba pensando hacerle una nueva capa a Hollow, o quizás podría hacerle un pañuelo a Quirrel, mmm... ¿A quién le tejo?

—No creo que ninguno se sienta mal si dedicas tu primer trabajo al otro. Pero si tienes problemas para decidir mejor téjele a quien más lo necesite.

—Buena idea. Gracias Tobu.

—Sí, como sea. Espero que con esto por fin salde mi deuda, en lugar de estar aquí dando clases de tejido debería estar buscando tesoros. Para esto mejor me hubiera quedado en mi tierra natal.

—Sí, la deuda está saldada —Dijo Hornet sin dejar de sonreír, estaba demasiado contenta—. De hecho me has ayudado más de lo que esperaba, también tejeré algo para ti después.

Tobu mantuvo su expresión de fastidio y luego desvío la mirada.

—No creas que con eso conquistaras mi corazón, no soy tan fácil.

En ese momento Hollow salió del circo de Grimm, aunque esta vez no iba seguido de Ali. Caminó hasta su hermana y se la quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa al no verla enredada en su tejido.

—Sí, gracias a Tobu ahora ha se cómo tengo que hacerlo —contestó la silenciosa pregunta de Hollow— ¿Y ya dejaste a Ali con su padre?

—... —Asintió y luego hizo algunas señas.

—Dos días completos si ella... Suena genial ¡Por fin un descanso! Qué bueno que ese murciélago recuerde sus labores de padre biológico y se haga cargo de su cría de vez en cuando.

—Oigan... —Intervino Tobu— ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es exactamente la relación de Hollow y el murciélago? Porque... Este chico quizás ya no sea una larva, pero se ve que le faltan varias mudas de piel para ser un adulto, no puede tener pareja ni... Obviamente ser padre.

—Ni yo misma entiendo su relación —Confesó Hornet—, como tampoco entiendo que sea madre siendo macho... Yo ya no cuestiono nada, lo dejo ser, solo procuro que nadie terminé muerto. En fin, tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó la araña curiosa.

—¿Pues a donde más? Al Palacio Blanco, tenemos que devolver los trastos que te robaste, hacen mucho bulto arrumbados en mi casa y me cuesta limpiar.

—Pues ya te había dicho que no tengo problemas con guardarlos en mi casa —dijo Tobu con un aura angelical.

—¡No! ¡Nada de armas de destrucción masivas para ti! Ahora nos vamos. Andando Hollow.

Tobu observó a la mestiza y a su hermano alejarse hasta su casa para recoger los artilugios que debían devolver. A pesar de lo gruñona que era Hornet, era una chica muy interesante, a Tobu le agradaba bastante, quizás incluso más que muchos insectos puros que había conocido en su vida, o quizás sería simplemente su obsesión con las cosas misteriosas, era difícil saberlo.

Los hermanos usaron los servicios del viejo ciervocamino para llegar la estación oculta que llevaba a las cercanías del Palacio Blanco. Afortunadamente las carcasas reales no eran pesadas ya que estaban huecas, al parecer el vacío que las hacía funcionar carecía de peso, de forma que no hicieron al sufrir al viejo ciervo, aunque este se veía más energético que nunca. La alegría de poder compartir con otros de su especie lo había revitalizado y no paraba de hablar de los pequeños ciervos que habían salido del cascarón recientemente.

Los hermanos avanzaron por los terrenos donde antaño se encontraban los jardines del castillo, detrás de ellos las carcasas avanzaban obedientemente, aunque por si acaso Hornet tenía a las carcasas aladas sujetas con su hilo y a las carcasas reales les había amarrado las extremidades.

Ya casi llegaban al autómata solitario que custodiaba la entrada al palacio cuando notaron que había alguien allí. Un individuo de una altura considerable que miraba el paisaje desolado. El ser tenía una postura regia, erguida y orgullosa, como la que ostentaría un noble, sin embargo su lamentable aspecto contrastaba con esta actitud, el individuo solo llevaba una vieja oscura, rota y desgastada.

—¿Big? —Dijo Hornet no muy segura, pero el individuo volteó a verla al escucharla hablar confirmando que era él.

—Hor...Net... —Dijo con voz rasposa— Ho...Llow...

El gigante mostró una sonrisa afable al ver a sus hermanos, sobre todo cuando Hollow corrió a abrazarlo. Big se agachó y recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos donde lo acunó cariñosamente. Hornet aunque también se alegraba de ver a su hermano mantuvo una actitud más serena, aunque esto fue solo hasta que llegó al alcance de las manos de Big, pues este sin pedirle permiso la tomó y comenzó a abrazarla con efusividad.

—¡Big! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

—Nadie... Mi...Ra...

Hornet se tuvo que aguantar las muestras de cariño del rey de las sombras, pues no tenía forma de oponerse a su fuerza y tamaño. Cuando por fin fue puesta en el suelo le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su hermano, aunque no dijo nada, esos ojos dulces rebosantes de amor eran demasiado para ella.

"Rayos... Big es idéntico a su madre, tiene la misma mirada amable y el mismo empeño en demostrar su afecto" Pensó Hornet.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuando hablas?

—Yo... Practi...cando... Hablar... Cues... Ta...

Era notorio que le costaba, las palabras sonaban rasposas, como gruñidos que intentaban imitar vocablos comprensibles. De todos los contenedores Big era el único que había logrado producir sonido y eventualmente, había decidido darle forma a sus gruñidos guturales para que se asemejaran a palabras, sin embargo aún necesitaba práctica para perfeccionar la técnica, por lo que le resultó más rápido explicar por qué estaba ahí mediante señas. Básicamente Big había tenido un ataque de nostalgia y había decidido salir a dar un paseo a la superficie.

Hornet observó a Big con atención, se veía mucho mejor que cuando estaba encerrado en el huevo. Le había pedido al fabricante de máscaras que le hiciera una máscara nueva, por lo que ahora tenía un rostro perfecto, brillante y sin grieta alguna, además, el vacío del abismo le había recompuesto su brazo perdido y ahora, en perfecto control de su cuerp, ya no caminaba como una bestia sedienta de sangre, parecía un insecto civilizado y muy educado, aunque un poco intimidante, su altura superaba con creces el promedio.

—... Ustedes... ¿Aquí? —Complementó su pregunta con señas para dejarla más clara.

—... —Hollow más o menos explicó la historia con Tobu omitiendo detalles poco importantes.

—...Palacio... Entrar...

—¿Quieres entrar también? —Preguntó Hornet a lo que su hermano asintió efusivamente—. No creo que haya problema ¿Podemos entrar los tres Hollow?

—... —El pequeño asintió.

Los tres hermanos se tomaron de las manos, sujetaron bien los hilos que tenían atadas las carcasas y Hollow blandió el aguijón onírico permitiéndoles entrar al Palacio Blanco.

Dentro del sueño de la carcasa, todo era blanco impoluto, magnífico y luminoso, un lugar tan resplandeciente que parecía sacado de otro mundo.

—Tan frío como siempre —dijo Hornet mirando el lugar con tristeza.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Big— Oh... Aquí hablo casi sin esfuerzo.

—Estamos en otro plano existencial, —explicó Hollow—. El mundo de los sueños y la mente, aquí puede pasar lo que nosotros deseemos... Dentro de ciertos límites claro, el dueño del sueño siempre es el que tiene el control, pero al menos este sueño nos permite hablar fácilmente si lo deseamos.

—Es muy cómodo la verdad —comentó Big—. Espero poder hablar así de fluido en algún momento. —Big miró a su alrededor con deleite contemplando las decoraciones y el esplendor del palacio—. No puedo creer que esto todavía exista, me puse muy triste cuando al venir aquí vi todo vacío, quería volver a ver mi casa otra vez.

—¿Casa? Esto es mucho más que una casa —dijo Hornet con una risa.

—Aquí me crié, esta es mi casa, aunque sea un palacio. —Guardó silencio unos momentos antes de continuar—. Veo que papá al final logró completar sus investigaciones, había escuchado que The Radiance se movía en otro plano existencial para ingresar a las mentes de las personas, ambicionaba poder alcanzar este otro mundo y acabar con ella de una vez.

—Debería haber seguido ese plan —dijo Hollow con rabia en su voz—. Esa idea era mucho mejor que crear niños para desecharlos.

—Pero su magia aún no estaba desarrollada —lo defendió Big—. Hasta donde recuerdo, aún no podía entrar al mundo de los sueños con éxito y quizás cuando lo lograra sería demasiado, por eso recurrió al plan de los contenedores.

—¡Desechó a nuestros hermanos como basura Big!

—Estaba desesperado.

—¡No sintió ningún remordimiento al tratarnos como objetos!

—Si lo sentía.

—¡Te confinó a una vida miserable dentro de ese huevo! —La mirada de Big se ensombreció al recordar esos tiempos.

—Era mi deber... Debía protegerlos a todos...

—¡Deja de defenderlo Big! ¡Admite que papá era un desalmado!

—¡No lo era! ¡Tú no lo conociste como yo!

—Pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber el tipo de gusano que es.

—No lo puedes saber, jamás hablaste con él.

—Si lo sé, de hecho hablo... —En ese momento Hornet le tapó la boca a su hermano para que no dijera algo inconveniente, lo mejor era que Big no supiera de la presencia del fantasma del rey.

—Ya basta, los buenos hermanos no pelean. Ninguno va a convencer al otro en esta discusión.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —dijo Big—. Mejor vamos a recorrer el palacio, esto me trae muchos recuerdos.

—Te seguimos dijo Hornet.

El grupo se movió entre los pasillos resplandecientes, que parecían congelados en el tiempo, entre paso y paso podían escuchar suaves murmullos, como de insectos parloteando, entonces al dar vuelta en una esquina, vieron a un grupo de criados reales, vistiendo ropas del mismo blanco diáfano que cubría todo el lugar.

—¡Criados! —Dijo Big alegremente.

El gigante se acercó a ellos, en cuanto los insectos percibieron su presencia guardaron silencio e hicieron una reverencia.

—Pueden levantarse —dijo Big con emoción en su voz, pero los criados no reaccionaron—. Dije que pueden levantarse...

—No te molestes Big —dijo Hollow—. Ellos no están vivos realmente, son los ecos de los recuerdos que resuenan en este lugar, solo memorias vacías, no pueden hacer nada más que una reverencia porque no se les recuerda por nada más.

—Oh, ya veo... —Big parecía algo apenado—. Es muy triste que solo se les recuerde por hacer una reverencia, al menos en mis memorias los criados eran más divertidos.

—¿Qué recuerdos tienes de los criados? —Preguntó Hornet interesada.

—Pues... Cuando era pequeño tenía esa extraña apatía implantada dentro de mí, esa especie de... Falta de interés por vivir, supongo que eso era lo que papá llamaba vacío. No me importaba nada, no quería nada, no sentía nada... Bueno, sentía cosas, pero todo me daba lo mismo, si me hubieran dicho que me quedara parado en una esquina hasta que muriera de hambre lo hubiera hecho. Los criados siempre se desesperaban cuando estaban conmigo, querían servirme como hacían con el rey o con la reina, pero no había nada que yo deseara o quisiera, la verdad se sentían aliviados cuando yo me retiraba. Qué curioso que se complicaran la vida por tan poca cosa.

—Bueno, eras el retoño del rey... Eras alguien importante —dijo Hornet.

—Pero si el viejo no lo consideraba un retoño, solo era una herramienta —se quejó Hollow.

—Eso es verdad, pero era su preciosa herramienta, aquella que todos deberían honrar porque sería la salvadora de Hallownest —explicó Hornet—. Aun siendo una herramienta, dijo a todos que deberían cuidarlo y protegerlo.

—Y los criados no distinguen la diferencia entre la palabra cuidar y servir —completó Big—. Papá lo único que quería era que cuidaran que no me rebanara una sierra, eso era todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hollow al pensar en las sierras del sendero de dolor.

—¿Ya tenía esas condenadas sierras repartidas por todo el castillo en ese tiempo?

—Sí, papá adoraba las sierras, decía que había una cierta belleza en su letalidad, mandó a construir un pasillo especial en el castillo para ponerlas, mamá solía decir que era un desperdicio de espacio.

—Desde siempre estuvo loco —Hollow suspiró, definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con la reina.

El grupo caminó un poco más hasta que encontró una zona amplia donde en lugar de un brillante piso de roca blanca, había solo tierra, aunque en ella se podían apreciar algunas plantas que al igual que todo allí, parecían congeladas en el tiempo. Big avanzó hasta este pequeño jardín y tomó un puñado de tierra, el cual soltó luego de observarlo, había una cierta tristeza en su mirada.

—Este lugar...

—El jardín interior de la tía Blanca —dijo Hornet adivinando la razón de la tristeza de Big.

—Sí, recuerdo que ella solía descansar en este lugar. Cuando estaba contenta enterraba sus raíces y las flores brotaban por montones llenando todo de fragancia... Pero cada vez que me veía su alegría se iba y solo crecían brotes mustios que morían al poco tiempo. Eso... Me hacía sentir triste, pero con mi apatía era incapaz de asimilar ese sentimiento y simplemente me quedaba quieto observándola hasta que me ordenaba que me retirara. Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por ella... Ojalá la hubiera abrazado...

Hornet recordó a la dama Blanca y sintió una opresión en el pecho, recordó cuánto deseaba tener un hijo que fuera de ella y del rey pálido y cuánto le dolió el no tener permitido amarlo cuando por fin lo tuvo. De pronto una idea cruzó la mente de Hornet.

—Big... No te lo había dicho pero hay una nueva hermana.

—¿Eh? —El gigante parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Tenemos una nueva hermana?

—Ustedes tienen nueva hermana, es hija de la tía Blanca, ella no es mi madre así que no tiene relación sanguínea conmigo. La pequeña se llama Clara y es una raíz, la podrán encontrar en el Jardín de la Reina más allá de Sendero Verde. Está en un lugar bastante oculto detrás de un camino plagado de zarzas, detrás de una pérgola dentro de una madriguera redonda.

—¡Yo sé dónde es! —dijo Hollow.

—Grandioso —Big parecía ilusionado— Un día de estos debemos ir a verla.

—Eso sí les advierto que no la muevan —dijo Hornet—. Las raíces jóvenes deben permanecer enterradas en un solo lugar, cuando crezca un poco más podrá vagar más lejos.

La noticia de tener una nueva hermana animó mucho a Big, ahora parecía tan radiante como el mismísimo palacio. Él adoraba a su familia y siempre estaba dispuesto a acoger a un miembro más. Tenía un corazón dulce como el de la difunta reina, el cual contrastaba con su intimidante aspecto. Hornet suspiró al pensar en esto, se supone que Big es el rey del abismo, con ese corazón tan blando ¿En verdad podía gobernar sobre sus hermanos correctamente?

Siguieron recorriendo el castillo entre ecos de recuerdos y anécdotas, hasta que se toparon con un camino cortado, como muchos que había en el castillo, este camino acababa abruptamente en un abismo el cual estaba plagado de sierras entre las cuales había unas pequeñas plataformas para apoyar los pies. Luego de esta abrupta interrupción el camino continuaba normalmente.

—Y ya empezamos —dijo Hornet—. Los famosos obstáculos de sierras.

—¿Acaso es demasiado para ti? —Dijo Hollow en tono orgulloso— Vamos Hornet, intenta superarme.

El pequeño lleno de entusiasmo y sin escuchar las réplicas de su hermana, salió corriendo y saltó hacia el abismo de sierras, donde se las arregló para aterrizar en una de las plataformas flotantes que había por aquí y por allá. Entonces haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades acrobáticas, comenzó a esquivar las sierras, brincando y flotando entre las plataformas ayudándose con las alas del monarca. Recorrió aquel letal camino con elegancia y rapidez hasta aterrizar sano y salvo al otro lado.

—¡Superen eso! —Dijo Hollow orgullosamente.

—Pues... La verdad nosotros preferimos usar los pasajes sin sierras.

Big caminó hacia una pared donde comenzó a contar ladrillos, hasta que encontró uno en particular, presionó este con fuerza y una especie de mecanismo interno se activó, el lugar comenzó a temblar mientras que un puente metálico tan blanco como el resto del palacio crecía a ambos lados del abismo esquivando la trayectoria de todas las sierras y uniendo el camino. Hollow miraba todo esto estupefacto.

—¡Por favor! ¡No me digan que esto siempre estuvo! —Gritó el bicho—. Casi muero la primera vez que pasé por aquí tratando obtener ese cochino pedazo de amuleto.

—Bueno... —Dijo Big— ¿En serio creías que los debiluchos insectos del rey se movilizarían a través de todas esas sierras? Obviamente tenían un camino más seguro para transitar. Estás sierras son para mantener a los invasores lejos, pero los habitantes del castillo acostumbrados a merodear por aquí conocerían todos los pasillos y caminos ocultos necesarios para hacer sus quehaceres sin morir en el intento.

Hollow miró a su hermano con enfado, entonces se sentó en el piso y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Big conteniendo la risa se agachó junto a él y le acarició la cabeza, de aquella forma cálida que tanto le gustaba al bajito, esto apagó parte de su enojo, pues su mirada se suavizó bastante. El mayor sonrió complacido , entonces tomó a Hollow en brazos y continuó avanzando seguido por Hornet.

—Big ¿Podrías soltarme? —Dijo Hollow algo avergonzado al ver las risas que soltaba Hornet— Puedo caminar perfectamente.

—Pero yo quiero cargarte.

—Pero yo quiero caminar.

—Pero yo soy el rey y tú haces lo que yo diga.

Hollow entonces guardó silencio gruñendo por lo bajo, a lo que Big soltó una risa sincera.

—Solo bromeaba, tranquilo ¿Quieres subir?

Esto pareció animar un poco a Hollow quien ayudado por su hermano montó en su espalda, la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos era tan colosal que el pequeño podía viajar cómodamente. Hornet continuaba mirándolos en silencio.

"Tal parece que Big no tiene problemas para comandar a sus hermanos, estos son completamente leales a él y él tampoco abusa de su autoridad, creo que a su manera todo funciona bien"

La siguiente parada que hizo el grupo fue en una zona abierta donde se podían apreciar algunas armas relucientes dispuestas en algunos mostradores. Cada pieza era magnífica, como todo lo que había allí. Ante la vista de los aguijones Big se acercó y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—La sala de entrenamientos... La recuerdo bien, aquí los 5 grandes me adiestraron en el arte del aguijón, recuerdo que eran entrenamientos duros, la exigencia era tremenda al punto de ser cruel, recuerdo que más de una vez me hicieron entrenar hasta que ya no pude tenerme en pie... Aunque creo que era por mi apatía que recibía ese trato, aun cuando estuviera cansado o al borde del colapso, era incapaz de demostrarlo, podía sufrir dolor y no me importaba, ni siquiera deseaba que parara aun cuando se sentía incómodo. Como los caballeros no veían reacción por mi parte continuaban presionándome pues pensaban que todo estaba bien.

—Eso era horrible —dijo Hollow— ¿En qué momento comenzó a molestarte? —Big lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Hablas del despertar?

—¿Qué es el despertar? —Preguntó Hornet.

—Es cuando nuestros sentimientos empiezan a importarnos —explicó Hollow—Todos nosotros nacimos con esa apatía que explica Big, pero eventualmente... Despertarmos, como que de pronto comenzamos a tener conciencia de nosotros y de los demás, comenzamos a desear cosas, ya sea estar con alguien, o hacer algo. Tampoco tenemos grandes deseos, nada de riquezas o cosas por el estilo.

—Ya veo ¿Entonces cuando empezó tu despertar Big? —La chica se veía curiosa.

—Cuando te conocí Hornet.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo pude hacer eso yo? Además nos vimos una sola vez cuando mi madre me trajo para ser presentada ante la corte.

—¿Alcanzaste a conocer a Hornet cuando eras menor? Nunca nos dijiste eso Big —dijo Hollow sorprendido.

—Es una historia corta, no hay mucho que contar. Ocurrió en este mismo lugar, yo estaba entrenando con Dryya que era la más severa de los 5 caballeros. El entrenamiento había sido muy duro y yo estaba a punto de caer por el agotamiento, entonces Hornet apareció de la nada y atacó a la caballero. Debido a la edad y falta de experticia de Hornet, fue aplastada en el combate.

—Si Driyya estuviera viva y combatiera conmigo me pregunto quién ganaría ahora —Comentó Hornet.

—El asunto es que Hornet aun siendo derrotada no era nada fácil de contener o controlar, chillaba con mucha fuerza. Gritó muchas cosas bastante groseras, pero entre las muchas cosas que dijo, hubo una que me impresionó "¿Cómo pueden tratar a ese chico así? ¿Qué no ven que está exhausto y a punto de desmayarse? ¡Deberían dejarlo descansar! ¡Esto es una crueldad! ¿Acaso no les importa lo que sienta?"

—Oh... Había olvidado ese incidente —dijo Hornet sorprendida.

—Pero yo no. Por primera vez consideré la idea de que lo que sentía era importante y entonces mi apatía... Poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer pero... Mantuve aquello oculto, continué comportándome como un ser vacío, sabía que papá estaba desesperado por detener la infección y muchos insectos sucumbían a ella día tras día. Necesitaba detener la plaga, pero mientras más me preocupaba por todo esto, menos apto era para ser el contenedor puro... Todavía me carcome la conciencia el saber que fallé.

—¡Big! ¡Tú no le fallaste a nadie! —Gritó Hornet indignada— ¡Desde el principio este era un plan estúpido! Y deja de defender al viejo, él era un insensible egoísta, no merece tu consideración.

—Lo repito... Ustedes no lo conocieron como yo... No compartieron con él como yo, ninguno de ustedes vio lo que yo vi ni puede entenderlo como yo lo entiendo. —Tras esto Big guardó silencio y dio por terminado el tema.

Ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a una puerta enorme, blanca, llena de detalles tallados en su resplandeciente superficie, eran dibujos de libélulas y flores, tan magníficos que casi parecían vivos.

—La sala del trono... —Dijo el rey de las sombras—. Cuanto tiempo sin venir aquí.

Big hizo el ademán de abrir la puerta pero Hollow no lo permitió y se interpuso en su camino.

—No hace falta entrar a este cuarto.

Hollow sabía que allí estaba el cadáver del rey pálido, ver a su querido padre muerto afectaría mucho a Big.

—Pero yo quiero entrar, me gustaría ver la sala del trono otra vez, era un lugar magnífico y me trae buenos recuerdos, vamos Hollow ¿No te hace ilusión sentarte en el trono? Es una silla muy cómoda, una vez papá me dejó dormir ahí un rato.

—Yo ya me senté ahí la vez pasada que vine y no es la gran cosa, vámonos, deben haber otros cuartos que visitar.

—Hollow... Si no te conociera diría que me estás ocultando algo —Big entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con sospecha.

—¡No escondo nada! Simplemente no quiero entrar en este cuarto.

—Pero yo sí, tú te puedes quedar a fuera si quieres.

—Pero... Pero...

—Hollow, apártate.

Hollow se quedó quieto en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, estaba dividido entre su lealtad a su hermano y su deseo de protegerlo de un mal rato. Sin embargo Big ignoró al pequeño y empujó la puerta sin que pudieran oponérsele, sin embargo, la puerta no cedió ante su fuerza, estaba absolutamente cerrada.

—¿Eh? No abre.

—¿En serio? Oh, que pena —dijo Hollow aliviado, a lo que su hermano le dedicó una mirada acusadora— ¿Qué? No es mi culpa, yo no hice nada.

—Está bien... Te creo —Big suspiró—. Tampoco es como que pudieras haber hecho algo. Bueno, sigamos andando.

El pequeño grupo se alejó por el pasillo mientras hablaban de algunos temas triviales y compartían historias del pasado. Cuando todos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, un espectro se materializó frente a la puerta y miró el pasillo con tristeza.

Allí en la soledad del increíble palacio que había mandado a construir para él, el viejo rey pálido se dejó caer llevándose las manos al rostro susurrando lamentos mientras un gran arrepentimiento lo invadía.

—Lo siento Big... Lo siento tanto... Hijo...

Ya habían estado un rato dando vueltas por el palacio y comenzaban a sentirse algo cansados, además de que a Hornet le estaba dando hambre. Ya habían cumplido su misión de devolver las carcasas y se habían deleitado invocando viejas memorias, era el momento de partir, aunque Big parecía algo reticente.

—¿Que pasa Big? ¿No quieres dejar el palacio? —Preguntó Hornet.

—Sí bueno es que... Me gusta bastante el palacio, el abismo es muy acogedor y cómodo, pero este lugar es más bonito. Tiene jardines, cuartos amplios, estanques y sierras... Muchas sierras.

La expresión que le dedicaron Hornet y Hollow era indescriptible.

—El estanque de vacío allá abajo también me gusta mucho, pero sería agradable probar de nuevo una de esas camas mullidas con sábanas de seda, o quizás tomar el té en el estudio junto a la ventanal...

—¡Big! —Exclamó Honet— No sabía que eras un amante de los lujos.

Ante las palabras de su hermana el gigante enrojeció, mientras que ella solo reía suavemente. Jamás hubiera pensado que alguna de las sombras del abismo tuviera semejantes gustos, ni siquiera Big, pero no era algo tan descabellado, había sido criado como un príncipe en uno de los reinos más prósperos del mundo, seguro que extrañaba tener sirvientes, probar platos finos o pasear por hermosos jardines.

Sin embargo Big no se quejaba, tenía un corazón humilde y entregado, si debía dormir en un lecho de rocas, pasar hambre o sufrir los peores tormentos por proteger a los suyos, lo haría si dudar. Pobre Big, ya había pasado por tantas cosas horribles en esos años, poder disfrutar de algunos lujos era algo que merecía, que lástima que estos caprichos no pudieran ser cumplidos.

—No necesito lujos —dijo Big aún algo avergonzado porque descubrieran sus gustos secretos—. Estoy bien gobernando a mis hermanos en el abismo, es cómodo, cálido, seguro y está él.

—¿Quién?

—Él, el ser antiguo de las sombras. Además, yo... Creo que no encajaría muy bien en este lugar, mírenme, soy un desastre, pasearme por estos magníficos pasillos de roca blanca vistiendo estos harapos sería casi vergonzoso. —Suspiró—. Aunque originalmente esta era una preciosa capa de seda plateada, pero el tiempo y la infección la arruinó y la dejó así como está ahora.

Nuevamente Big pareció avergonzarse por expresar sus deseos y quejas, pero aquella manifestación de sentimientos hizo que a Hornet se le ocurriera algo.

—Oye Big... ¿Qué te parece si te tejo una capa nueva? Tengo algunos carretes de hilo plateado.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes tejer? Holly había dicho que eras pésima y que siempre terminabas enredada en tus tejidos. —El rostro de Hornet se puso tan colorado con su capa.

—¡Esa chismosa! Sí... Es verdad que solía terminar enredada en mis tejidos, pero eso se acabó, ahora he tomado clases con una araña tejedora profesional y hoy pude hacer una corrida completa sin sufrir ningún accidente, ya estoy lista para tejer alguna prenda. Así que te tejeré una elegante capa plateada, ya verás lo bien que me quedará.

Big la miró con algo de sorpresa, entonces una sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Gracias Hornet, esperaré por tu regalo con ansias, pero no te sobre esfuerces, no importa si no queda muy bien.

—¡Eh! ¿Acaso no me tienes fe? Ya te demostraré yo de lo que soy capaz.

Entonces la guerrera se dio media vuelta y se alejó de sus hermanos dirigiéndose al portal de salida. Hollow y Big se la quedaron mirando con una sonrisa divertida, entonces el más pequeño procedió a seguir sus pasos, sin embargo la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

—Hollow... Yo... Quería hablarte de algo... Pero esto... No se lo digas a nadie por favor, no quiero que se preocupen.

—¿Que pasa Big?

—Pues... Resulta que últimamente escucho voces en mi cabeza, voces que no vienen de ningún lado, voces malas que me hablan de dominación y conquista, de venganza y exterminación... No me gustan estas voces... Me asustan.

Sin duda Hollow también estaba asustado ¡Era algo aterrador!

—¿Qué crees que sea Hollow? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿Será que pasar tantos años con The Radiance metida en mi interior afectó mi mente y ahora no funciona bien?

—Yo... No lo sé ¡Pero no le hagas caso a la voz! No la escuches, mantente ocupado, sumérgete en el lago de vacío, él te cuidará e impedirá que pase algo.

—Eso he estado haciendo, pero no puedo descuidar a nuestros hermanos, ellos me necesitan.

—Lo sé, nos necesitan a ambos. Tranquilo Big, todo estará bien, me aseguraré de que nada malo pase, nuestra familia estará a salvo. Si pude salvarte una vez superando todo pronóstico o expectativa, podré hacerlo de nuevo, mataría hasta a un dios por mantenerlos a todos seguros. Confía en mí, recuerda que soy tu caballero.

—Lo sé Hollow, eres mi caballero, mi leal caballero Hollow.

* * *

 **Tengo que darles una noticia buena para mí, mala para ustedes, encontré trabajo, empiezo el lunes. Durante este mes había estado desempleada, por eso había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir y publicaba tan seguido, pero probablemente ahora los capítulos saldrán más distanciados, tengan paciencia por favor. De todos modos trataré de no tardar más de una semana.**


	30. Chapter 30

En una librería en Ciudad de las Lágrimas, un gran grupo de insectos se encontraba congregado esperando que el negocio abriera las puertas. Adentro, mientras algunos bichos limpiaban el lugar preparándose para abrir, una escarabajo se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Bretta, tranquilízate —la reprendió una mantis tuerta con su cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices—. Es solo una firma de libros, nada más. Ni siquiera tendrás que dar un discurso.

—Pero... Pero... Son muchos insectos... Y... Y... Me verán y...

—Sí, por supuesto, ellos están aquí para verte y tener tu firma, de eso se trata.

—Pero cuando me vean se decepcionarán al ver quien soy, porque yo... Yo...

—Eres una chica estupenda Bretta —dijo Sharpy con tono maternal—. Y escribes maravilloso, tu novela es un best seller. Aquí la gente está para admirar tu trabajo, a nadie te importa como luces o si eres un poco torpe. Así que tranquila, todo estará bien. Y a todo esto... ¿La bestia roja no anda por aquí?

—¿Hornet? —A Bretta todavía le costaba asimilar el apodo de la chica, era algo chocante que su tranquila y amable vecina fuera una asesina profesional.

—Sí, pensé que vendría a acompañarte, quería retarla a un duelo rápido antes de que empezara la firma.

—Ah pues... Venía conmigo pero le surgió un problema en el camino y tuvo que que todo haya salido bien para ella...

...

—¡Esto está mal! —Gritó Hornet histérica.

—Quizas un poquito —admitió Tobu.

Ambas se encontraban acorraladas en un rincón de la ciudad, rodeadas por un enorme grupo de escarabajos Goliat quienes las amenazaban con garrotes en las manos. Tobu llevaba un enorme frasco de cristal con una especie de gas resplandeciente entre sus patas, que sujetaba como si fuera el tesoro más grande del mundo. Por su parte Hornet solo se dedicaba a zamarrear a la araña mientras le gritaba como loca.

—¡Tobu entrégales el frasco!

—¡No! Es mío ¿Acaso tú regalas tus cosas?

—¡Eso nunca fue tuyo! ¡Tú lo robaste!

—No lo robé, solo lo encontré casualmente en una vitrina con 5 candados dentro del edificio que custodiaban estos tipos.

Como siempre la araña salía con sus respuestas ridículas. Hornet sabía que no obtendría cooperación de parte de ella, así que algo exasperada decidió tratar de razonar con los escarabajos.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella —dijo nerviosa—, en serio. Solo es una conocida problemática que me saluda de vez en cuando, está medio loca y...

La chica de rojo de pronto sintió que algo se apoderaba de su brazo y al mirar, se encontró a Tobu aferrada a ella con lágrimas fingidas en sus ojos.

—Cariño ¿Por qué me haces esto? Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas ¿Reniegas de mí? ¿Ahora finges que no te gustan los tesoros y me echas toda la culpa? Pero que cruel...

Hornet estaba desesperada, esa araña tramposa parecía empeñada en hundirla con ella, era su palabra contra la de Tobu, necesitaba un testigo, alguien que le diera credibilidad. Entonces su salvación apareció en medio del aquellos mastodontes.

Hollow llevaba un rato buscándola y cuando vio aquel tumulto de bichos reunidos en un punto, se acercó a curiosear. Aprovechando su tamaño que todavía le permitía deslizarse por espacios pequeños, se escabulló entre los bichos para ver mejor. En cuanto Hornet vio a Hollow, clamó por ayuda.

—¡Hollow! ¡Que gusto verte! ¡Por favor explícales a estos señores que yo no soy una ladrona y que no soy cómplice de esta araña loca!

El chico por supuesto que cumplió la petición de su hermana, con sus mejores señas, explicó que su hermana no tenía nada que ver con Tobu, el problema era que para variar, nadie más que Hornet lo entendía.

—¿Ven? ¡Hollow lo dijo! —La mirada que le dedicaron los escarabajos era indescriptible.

Hornet se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un grito de frustración, estaba segura que podría salir del aprieto eventualmente y demostrar su inocencia, pero eso podía tardar bastante si las llevaban detenidas y ella quería ir a la firma de libros de Bretta, le había prometido que iría. Entonces apareció otro rayo de esperanza, deslizándose por los mismos lugares que había usado Hollow, Ali se presentó en la escena. Ella sí era capaz de emitir palabras en un lenguaje coherente para la mayoría de la población.

—¡Ali! !Por favor! ¡Explícale a estos señores quien soy yo, como soy y que no tengo nada que ver con esta loca!

Ali no tenía problemas con explicar algunas cosas y era más que capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo al ver los ojos de todos esos enormes y aterradores escarabajos encima de ella, se puso nerviosa.

—Gyaaaar gyaaaarg gyaarg tía Horny gyarg gyaarg ladrona gyarg gyarg araña gyaaaarg problemas gyaaaarg.

Tanto cuando se ponía nerviosa como cuando se emocionaba, a Ali se le trababan las palabras y terminaba soltando gruñidos ininteligibles, donde con suerte se le entendían unas pocas palabras, lamentablemente en esta ocasión lo que se entendió hacía pensar lo peor. Las miradas acusadora volvieron a Hornet y está soltó un grito de rabia.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Me voy! Después volveré para aclarar el malentendido.

Y sin decir nada más, Hornet arrojó su aguja para usar su hilo e impulsarse lejos. Sin embargo, cuando ya había emprendido el vuelo, sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo, Tobu se había abrazado a ella usándola para escapar, tres de sus patas estaban aferradas a la mestiza, mientras que las otras cuatro sujetaban el frasco de alma que había robado.

—¡Suéltame maldita! —Le gritó Hornet.

—Pero cariño ¿En serio pensabas dejarme allá abajo rodeada de esos molestos gigantes? Eres tan cruel...

—¡Enfrenta tus problemas sola y deja de involucrarme!

—Pero es divertido, mira, ahora estamos pasando un rato genial volando juntas por la ciudad.

Cómo respuesta Hornet se lanzó contra un edificio asegurándose de golpearlo por el lado donde estaba Tobu. El golpe obligó a la araña a soltarse de Hornet y cayó, por supuesto, como era una araña, también tenía control sobre el hilo, por lo que arrojó un poco de este sobre un edificio para tener algo con que sujetarse y evitar una fea caída.

Los escarabajos que fueron dejados atrás rápidamente se movilizaron para dar caza a las fugitivas, cuando todos se hubieron retirado, los únicos que quedaron allí de pie bajo la lluvia fueron Hollow y Ali. La murciélago miró a su "mami" preocupada, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con él como para reconocer sus estados de ánimo, aun cuando este mantenía una expresión seria. Por lo que percibía ahora, Hollow estaba muy muy enojado.

—¡Jsssjsjsjsjsjsjjs! —Siseó Hollow furioso.

En estricto rigor él tenía la capacidad de emitir sonidos, pero requerían de tanto esfuerzo y eran tan tenues que no valía la pena.

Comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia echando maldiciones silenciosas, la vida era demasiado irónica. Durante meses había tenido a Hornet a su lado pegada a él como una sombra, hasta el punto de desesperarlo un poco, todo con la excusa de que su falta de sentido común lo metía en problemas y ahora que por fin su hermana había decidido que ya tenía juicio suficiente como para andar por su cuenta, resulta que la necesitaba y ella andaba de fugitiva.

Hollow sabía algo, algo muy importante y necesitaba comunicarlo cuanto antes, pero por desgracia la única que lo entendía era Hornet, si ella no lo escuchaba nadie lo haría, por eso la necesitaba desesperadamente.

Resulta que el joven contenedor paseando por la ciudad, casualmente había escuchado una conversación importante entre un par de tijeretas, aparentemente corría el rumor de que el gobernador de Ciudad de las Lágrimas iría a la firma de libros de Bretta, y un grupo que se oponía a su mandato vio en esto la oportunidad perfecta de realizar un atentado y tomar el poder.

A pesar de la aparente paz que había en Ciudad de las Lágrimas, en realidad el lugar era un nido de intrigas y conspiraciones. Eran muchos los que querían el poder para emular al fallecido rey pálido, obviamente nadie le llegaba ni a los talones al viejo rey, tanto en poder como en sabiduría, pero aun así se creían dignos de desafiar el tambaleante orden público y reclamar un trono perdido que no les correspondía.

A Hollow le importaba un pimiento quien gobernara, lo que le preocupaba era que esto arruinara el evento de Bretta y pusiera en peligro a algunos insectos inocentes que nada tenían que ver con el asunto. No sabía cuándo atacarían los terroristas, pero a esa hora la librería seguramente ya había abierto sus puertas y era demasiado tarde para avisarle a Hornet de la amenaza. Ni modo, tendría que encargarse él mismo, solo le quedaba rezar a algún dios aleatorio porque permitiera que todo saliera bien.

A pesar de todo, las cosas no tendrían que haber salido tan mal, pero desgraciadamente una serie de eventos desafortunados parecieron congregarse en la librería justo ese día.

Nadie hubiera esperado bajo ningúna circunstancia que Grimm asistiera a una firma de libros, en realidad no era un evento al que iría con agrado, como él solía decir: "No era propio de su naturaleza, el elogiar en una criatura inferior sus mínimas listezas", pero últimamente había notado que Brumm parecía muy interesado en cierta novela y durante la última visita a la ciudad, lo había visto suspirar al mirar el cartel que anunciaba que la autora estaría firmando ejemplares.

Sin contar a su hija, Brumm era el único individuo por el que sentía menos desprecio. Incluso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le tenía un cierto afecto ¿Aunque como no tenerlo? Él lo había criado, él fue quien realizó el ritual de perpetuación que le otorgó su propio fuego, le debía demasiado y de vez en cuando accedía a cumplirle algunos caprichos, en realidad eran meras limosnas comparadas con lo todo lo que Brumm había hecho y aún hacía por él, pero viniendo de un demonio de corazón retorcido como él, era muchísimo.

Sin embargo ahora comenzaba a lamentar el haber decidido acompañarlo, estar rodeado de tanta vulgaridad lo estresaba. Ojalá Brumm no fuera tan parco y tímido al hablar, así podría haber asistido solo a ese decadente espectáculo sin tener que involucrarlo a él, además que parecía que tardarían bastante, habían demasiados bichos haciendo fila y algunos incluso estaban demorando aún más el tramite conversando con la escarabajo. Que asco de día, cuando regresara a casa tendría que darse un buen baño tibio con sales aromáticas o no podría dormir bien, quizás incluso sería buena idea pedir un masaje antes de colocarse sus cremas para la piel.

De pronto, el murciélago captó algo por el rabillo del ojo, algo rojizo entró en su campo de visión y rápidamente volteó a ver, solo alcanzó a vislumbrar parte de una capa que desaparecía detrás de un edificio. Entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ¿Acaso su princesa carmesí andaba por las cercanías? Si tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella sería maravilloso, amaba la expresión de terror que ponía cada vez que lo veía.

Efectivamente aquello que había visto Grimm era "su princesa". Hornet había ido corriendo hacia la librería donde estaba Bretta, pero en cuanto vio al murciélago fue a esconderse asustada. Nuevamente su fobia la había hecho reaccionar antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, no podía entrar al local con Grimm allí.

Comenzó a golpear el piso impacientemente con su pie ¿Qué iba a hacer? Quizás podría esperar a que se fuera para entrar a ver a Bretta, aunque eso podía tardar un rato, la fila de insectos era enorme... Suspiró con fastidio y decidió ir a comprar algo para comer, quizás cuando volviera la aterradora bestia ya se habría ido.

En lo que Hornet se fue, un misterioso grupo llegó al lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño pececillo de plata envuelto en una túnica que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, junto a él caminaban una mariposa zigena, portando un aguijón ligero y un insecto mestizo que parecía la mezcla de una tijereta con un mosquito, pues tenía una cola con pinzas y alas.

Estos individuos correspondían nada menos que al gobernador de la ciudad junto a sus dos guardaespaldas, quienes tal como decían las informaciones, se dirigían a la firma de libros, aunque trataban de pasar de desapercibidos.

Todos estaban conscientes de lo peligroso de la situación con tantos enemigos en los alrededores, pero el gobernador había estado algo estresado últimamente con toda la presión de sus opositores, más algunos dramas y desacuerdos entre el gremio de comercio, sumado a sus deberes cotidianos, lo único que deseaba era poder desconectarse un momento de todo esto y vio en este pequeño evento una oportunidad para ello. Era una firma de libros, por un rato sería insecto normal que iba a ver a su escritora favorita como cualquier otro bicho, incluso quizás se diera una vuelta y comprara algunas otras novelas, era muy aficionado a la lectura.

De momento todo iba bien, nadie parecía reconocerlo con su túnica que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, con excepción de su cola que se asomaba por detrás, pero dudaba que alguien lo reconociera por esto, no era el único arqueognato de la ciudad. Sin embargo sus guardaespaldas estaban tensos y en alerta, habían notado algo anormal en el ambiente, presencias en los alrededores que ni siquiera el ruido de la lluvia podía ocultar.

Ninguno había dicho nada, solo habían establecido una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos mediante miradas, no querían preocupar al gobernador. Lo habían visto estresarse toda la semana y más que nadie deseaban brindarle un descanso, además que el bicho parecía encantado con la salida, ya había logrado entrar a la tienda y había tomado un libro de uno de los estantes para darle un vistazo mientras esperaban, aparentemente ya había decidido su próxima compra.

La fila avanzó un poco más y los guardaespaldas parecieron relajarse, aquellas presencias misteriosas que habían percibido no entraron a la tienda ¿Quizás estaban algo paranoicos? Ya habían repelido algunos atentados antes y normalmente eran más osados al atacar, presentándose pocos momentos después de que percibían sus presencias.

Miraron la fila cada vez más corta, la escritora Bretta se encontraba atendiendo un curioso insecto probablemente mestizo, el cual estaba ataviado con ropas de lo más extrañas, además usaba una máscara, junto a él se encontraba un... ¿Insecto? No se parecía a nada que hubieran visto. Tenía el cuerpo negro y cubierto de un fino pelaje, unas formaciones cartilaginosas en su cabeza y unos penetrantes ojos rojos. A diferencia de todos en el lugar, no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en la escarabajo y miraba a su alrededor con impaciencia y algo de desprecio.

Bretta terminó de firmar el libro y se lo entregó al insecto enmascarado que tenía al frente, este recibió el manuscrito y le hizo una leve reverencia como agradecimiento.

Vaya tipo más raro, no dijo ni una palabra durante su encuentro, su acompañante tuvo que indicarle su nombre y ahora al retirarse, tampoco decía nada. Vio con curiosidad a ambos individuos alejarse y comenzó a pensar que quizás ella se parecía un poco a él, es decir... Durante mucho tiempo fue tan tímida que no se atrevía dirigirle la palabra nadie y ahora... Estaba rodeada de fanáticos ansiosos por conocerla, eso era un gran cambio.

La fila avanzó, Breta recibió feliz a su siguiente fan, quien no paraba de alabarla y agradecerle por escribir un libro tan maravilloso. Grimm y Brumm mientras tanto, estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la librería cuando empezó el desastre.

Un grupo de insectos bastante variado entró repentinamente a la tienda empujando a todos a su alrededor, además iban portando aguijones con los cuales amenazaban a todos los que se interponían. La Zigena y el mestizo inmediatamente sacaron sus armas y colocaron al gobernador a sus espaldas de forma protectora. Corrieron dispuestos a matar a los intrusos que amenazaban la vida de su protegido, pero antes de que siquiera la batalla pudiera empezar, una mantis cayó sobre ellos y enterró las cuchillas de sus manos sobre los desafortunados bichos, quienes ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de defenderse.

—Genial. —Dijo el mestizo admirando el actuar de la editora.

—Eso no es genial —replicó la mariposa algo nerviosa—. Es una mantis, de hecho ¿Qué rayos hace una mantis aquí? Estas locas obsesionadas por las batallas no se juntan con los insectos civilizados.

—¿¡Disculpa!? —Sharpy la miró ofendida—. Que sea una mantis no significa que sea una incivilizada ¡Más respeto por favor!

—¿Habla? —contestó la mariposa genuinamente sorprendida.

—Mphf, malditos prejuiciosos.

En ese momento entraron algunos insectos portando armaduras y escudos, la protección extra que llevaban ya dejaba en claro que estos tipos no serían tan fáciles de despachar como los que les antecedieron.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué clase de ofensa es esta! —Gritó Sharpy furiosa— ¡Un guerrero que se precie se presenta a la batalla solo con su cuerpo y su arma! ¡Nada de armaduras que entorpezcan el movimiento y acobarden el alma!

—Las armaduras están muy geniales —dijo el mestizo con los ojos brillantes.

—Mik... Para ti todo es genial —replicó la mariposa llevándose la mano al rostro—. Mejor tratemos de salir vivos de esto. Pon atención, esas armaduras son resistentes, no intentes atacarlas porque será inútil, busca las articulaciones, trata de enterrar tu aguijón en esos sitios, son los puntos débiles, no hay otra forma de enfrentarlos.

—Entendido —contestó Mik con una sonrisa demasiado alegre para la situación complicada en la que se encontraban.

—No es muy listo ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Sharpy.

—Por desgracia no.

Pronto seguiría una batalla larga y acalorada. Los combatientes estaban en sus puestos listos para pelear, mientras que Bretta y el gobernador se encontraban juntos escondidos debajo del escritorio donde la chica había estado firmando libros. Otros insectos que nada tenían que ver con el conflicto, estaban replegados en la zona más alejada de la batalla y trataban de cubrirse con lo que hubiera a mano, ya fueran sillas, mesas o los mismos estantes.

En un sector cerca de la puerta, sin buscar protección alguna, Brumm y Grimm miraban el espectáculo. El insecto enmascarado no estaba demasiado asustado, sabía que al lado de su maestro nada malo le pasaría, pero aun así la situación lo incomodaba mucho.

—Maestro... —Dijo con timidez—. Mejor... Salgamos de aquí, esto...

—Magnífico.

—¿Eh?

—Veo terror... El miedo danza junto a la muerte como dos amantes que se encuentran en las penumbras de la noche. Cada insignificante ser de esta bóveda de letras teme por fenecer, sus efímeras existencias penden de un hilo, un mal movimiento, un cruel accidente será suficiente para ultimar sus vidas.

—Ay de mi... —Brumm suspiró— ¿Quiere quedarse a ver a este montón de palurdos matarse entre ellos y a los demás llorar de miedo?

—Sip

—¿No le preocupa que algo malo pueda ocurrirnos por estar tan cerca de la pelea?

—Nop

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que alguno de los dos grupos fallezca?

—Sip

—¿Me puedo ir antes?

—Nop

—Lo suponía...

Brumm suspiró de nuevo y tomó asiento junto al murciélago, ambos contemplaron la batalla entre los opositores. Sharpy aunque no tenía razones para pelear, luchaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello y era aterradoramente fuerte, además de que gozaba con la batalla, se podía ver una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro cada vez que lograba asesinar a alguien.

Las mantis eran terribles. Aunque los guardaespaldas del gobernador tampoco se quedaban atrás, la zigena tenía movimientos elegantes y armoniosos, la mirada de Grimm estaba clavada en ella, no era la más letal del grupo, pero era la que menos daños recibía gracias a sus rápidos movimientos y actitud prudente, además de que usaba bastante a su compañero para protegerse. Al mestizo no parecía preocuparle demasiado recibir cortes en su caparazón y aún con heridas sangrantes continuaba luchando como si nada.

Ya llevaban un rato luchando, Brumm miraba la escena con ojos ausentes y la melancolía parecía embargarlo cada vez más, lo único que quería era largarse de ahí, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear a ver, encontró a su maestro mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Mi señor... ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Bocadillos.

—¿Eh?

—Mis entrañas claman por una ofrenda.

—¿Quiere comer ahora? ¿En medio de esta batalla y rodeados de cadáveres?

—No veo cual sería el dilema

—Es... Esto... Ag... —Parecía que aquel día se le iba en suspiros a Brumm— Maestro, no tengo bocadillos conmigo.

—No es compleja la adquisición de ellos en una tienda.

—Pero aquí no hay tiendas, o sea, están afuera de la librería, pero nosotros estamos atrapados aquí dentro, en medio de esta pelea, no puedo salir de aquí.

—Anhelo mi alimento.

—Pero maestro...

—Brumm, quiero mis bocadillos ahora ¡Tengo hambre! —Dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Brumm se puso nervioso, cuando Grimm comenzaba a hablar sin sus florituras y palabras complejas significaba que estaba enojado, muy enojado. Lo conocía de toda la vida, prácticamente desde que tenía el tamaño de Ali y ya había tenido que soportar sus devastadoras rabietas más de una vez. Claro, ahora ya era un adulto, no se iba a tirar al piso a llorar como cuando era niño, en lugar de eso gritaría y quemaría todo, incluidos los insectos del lugar, cosa que no sería nada linda.

—Está bien, iré a comprar algo.

—Un té sería bien acogido.

—De acuerdo, bocadillos y té, lo tengo.

Casi arrastrando los pies y en medio de suspiros, Brumm se dirigió a la puerta, donde fue interceptado por uno de los insectos con armadura que correspondían al grupo terrorista.

—¡Alto ahí! ¡Nadie sale de aquí hasta que nosotros lo digamos!

—Voy a comprar bocadillos y té —dijo Brumm sin ánimos—. Luego regreso.

—¿Qué acaso crees que esto es un juego? ¡Ya dije que nadie sale de aquí!

En eso la armadura del insecto se prendió en llamas rojas de forma repentina y fugaz, el calor del fuego fue tan abrazador que la protección terminó reducida a cenizas, las cuales cayeron a pedazos sobre el piso dejando al bicho desnudo y desprotegido. Entonces sintió una aguda mirada encima de él y al voltear la vista, se encontró con los ojos carmesís del murciélago que lo miraban con ansias asesinas, además que tenía sus dedos en posición de ser chasqueados.

El pobre no sabía qué había sucedido, pero inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y le permitió pasar a Brumm, luego de eso salió corriendo a esconderse en algún lugar.

Afuera mientras tanto, en un negocio cercano, Hornet se encontraba terminando de tomarse una sopa caliente, preguntándose cuánto tardaría el murciélago en salir de la librería, no podía entrar con Grimm allí. Junto a ella había un ramo de flores que había provechado de comprar mientras esperaba. Según Dan, era buena idea llevarle un regalo así a Bretta para felicitarla por su logro.

Hornet suspiró mirando el ramo, iba a ser tan vergonzoso entregarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto o apoyo, en realidad no estaba habituada a ninguna muestra de cariño, al único que le aceptaba esas cosas era a Hollow y quizás hasta cierto punto a Quirrel... Miró al techo pensando en la cochinilla ¿Por dónde andaría? ¿En qué reinos extraños y lejanos estaría caminando? ¿Qué clase de insectos conocería? No le agradaba mucho moverse a territorios desconocidos, pero debía admitir que a veces la idea de viajar un poco le parecía atractiva.

De pronto, a través de la ventana del restaurante percibió a Hollow, quien brincó de alegría al verla, entonces se apresuró a entrar al restaurante, ni siquiera se sacudió el agua en la sala de secado y aun goteando corrió hasta Hornet seguido por Ali y ambos comenzaron a tirar de su ropa.

—¡Ya Hollow! ¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—... —Brincó agitando su aguijón de un lado a otro.

—¿Tipos malos en la firma de libros? ¿De qué hablas? Cálmate que no te entiendo nada.

—Gyaaaarg terrorista Gyaaarg. —Trataba de ayudar Ali.

—... —Esta vez Hollow agitó su aguijón de forma más lenta, e hizo numerosas mímicas emulando a alguien importante leyendo un libro.

—Entonces el gobernador de la ciudad fue a la firma de libros de Bretta, pero escuchaste a unos tipos decir que pensaban atacarlo ahí y por eso todos los insectos de ahí, incluida Bretta están en peligro.

—... —Afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Por Wyrm! ¡Bretta!

Hornet dejó unas piezas de Geo en la mesa para pagar por su comida y salió corriendo, ni siquiera se llevó el ramo de flores que se había molestado en comprar, aunque Ali que notó el regalo decidió cargarlo y llevarlo consigo.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde estaba la librería se quedó sin aliento, el sitio estaba rodeado y era un verdadero campo de guerra, dos bandos de insectos que se hacían un tanto difíciles de distinguir peleaban de forma encarnizada. Poder llegar hasta Bretta sería imposible sin entrar en combate.

—¡Rayos! —Exclamó Hornet— Rescatar a Bretta será un verdadero desafío, necesitamos un plan, hay que ser rápidos y efectivos, o Bretta podría salir lastimada sin que podamos ayudarla ¿Alguna idea?

—... —Hizo la mímica de una persona caminando usando sus dedos.

—Hollow, no creo que podamos simplemente caminar hasta allí tranquilamente sin que nadie intente atacarnos.

—... —Como respuesta el pequeño señaló hacia el campo de batalla.

Hornet se volteó a ver y vio a Brumm cargado de bolsas de comida caminando entre los luchadores, parecía que la magia estaba actuando en aquel momento, pues sin modificar su paso ni hacer ningún esfuerzo por esquivar los cuerpos de los bichos que eran arrojados, Brumm pasó a través de todo el mundo sin sufrir ni un solo percance.

—Que... fue... Eso... —Hornet estaba estupefacta.

—¡Es Brumm! —Chilló Ali entusiasmada— ¡Papi está aquí! Gyaaaaarg.

Esta noticia hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Hornet, su hermano la miró con preocupación.

—El... Murciélago está adentro...

—... —Hollow le colocó una mano en la espalda tratando de reconfortarla, pero Hornet solo lo miró con pena— ¡...! —Se señaló así mismo.

—¿Que tú vas a rescatar a Bretta solo? No es por dudar de tus capacidades pero... ¿Estás seguro de que puedes?

—... —Brincó y agitó sus brazos con mucha energía.

—De... Acuerdo... Yo... Creo que me quedaré aquí y esperaré un poco... Ojalá no pase nada malo.

* * *

 **Cuanto no me reí escribiendo las partes de Grimm.**

 **Hubiera publicado esto antes pero tenía que sacar el planchado acumulado de tres semanas, todo por esa mala costumbre mía de planchar cuando se me está acabando la ropa 7_7**

 **El arqueognato, más comunmente conocido como pececillo de plata, probablemente no lo conozcan, no es un insecto muy famoso, de hecho es probable que muchos lo hayan visto y no tengan idea de como se llama (Durante años tuve esta duda), asi que les recomiendo googlear el nombre del bicho para hacerse una idea de como es.**

 **Y sobre la mariosa Zigena, es un elegante insecto negro con pintas rojas en sus alas (hay de 5 y de 6 puntos), es particularmente famosa porque se trata de una variedad de mariposas venenosas, aunque sus mismos colores sugieren un cierto tipo de peligrosidad en ella.**


	31. Chapter 31

Mientras Hollow se encaminaba a la librería para ayudar, en el interior de esta las cosas comenzaban a ponerse cada vez peor. A pesar de las notorias habilidades de la mariposa, el mestizo y la mantis, estos comenzaban a verse sobrepasados por la enorme cantidad de enemigos y su exagerada resistencia debido al uso de armaduras. Si bien habían logrado hacer caer a muchos, el cansancio y las heridas acumuladas los estaban llevando a su límite.

—Gema, creo que las cosas se nos fueron un poco de las manos —dijo Mik a su compañera.

—Si salimos vivos de esto —comentó la mariposa—, definitivamente pediré un día libre y pasaré una tarde en la casa del placer. Aunque así como van las cosas, no creo que pueda cumplir ese deseo.

—No desistan —Gritó Sharpy—. ¡Hay que seguir luchando! ¡Si vamos a morir, que sea con honor!

—Las mantis son geniales —dijo Mik con los ojos brillantes.

—Definitivamente así no es como quería pasar el último día de mi vida —se quejó Gema.

La zigena miró hacia atrás donde se encontraba el gobernador y Bretta abrazados temblando de miedo. La pobre escarabajo seguro que estaba muy asustada, pero probablemente las cosas terminarían bien para ella, nadie tendría interés alguno en matarla, cosa que no se podía decir del arqueognato. Gema suspiró con tristeza, el gobernador era un buen bicho, solo quería lo mejor para la ciudad, en parte por eso le era tan leal a pesar de que supuestamente solo le obedecía por el dinero. No era justo que tuviera que morir por la codicia de unos imbéciles.

Lanzó una plegaria silenciosa a cualquier dios que estuviera desocupado como para atender su pedido y se preparó para atacar con todo, a pesar de las circunstancias y de la tristeza que sentía, siempre estuvo preparada para morir, por algo había elegido el trabajo de mercenaria.

El idiota de Mik finalmente colapsó luego de tantas heridas, Sharpy seguía luchando pero ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. La mariposa estaba preparada para realizar su ataque final, con el cual pretendía liberar el veneno que tenía en las alas, una característica propia de las mariposas zigena, si iba a morir se llevaría a cuantos pudiera al infierno, no caería sola.

Abrió las alas, se elevó del piso lista para su última batalla. Un gran número de enemigos con armadura le daban pelea a la mantis que estaba a punto de caer, habían cinco insectos atosigándola con sus aguijones y la pobre ya no podía más, cerró los ojos lista para su final y antes de que todo acabara algo extraño ocurrió.

Se escuchó un estruendo, gritos ahogados y un grito de sorpresa, entonces abrió los ojos y la escena que vio resultó tan asombrosa como ridícula.

A sus pies se encontraban los cinco insectos que casi los mataban inconscientes, la mantis estaba sentada jadeando y frente a ella habían dos niños que miraban a su alrededor como si buscaran algo o a alguien.

—Pero... Que... —La mantis miraba estupefacta a Hollow, lo que había presenciado era casi imposible— Como... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¡Mami es fuerte! —dijo Ali orgullosa.

—¿Mami? Pero si parece un chico, no puede ser una madre...

Hollow rodó los ojos ya cansado de la misma pregunta de siempre. Le dio un vistazo al lugar y notó a un gran número de bichos que lo miraban con miedo y suspicacia, todos estaban tan incrédulos como la mantis, él era un niño ¿En verdad un niño los había salvado? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Acaso este pequeño era un caballero? ¿Una leyenda viviente? ¿Alguien a la altura de los 5 grandes?

De pronto Bretta pareció reconocerlo.

—¿Hollow? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hornet está contigo?

—¿Este pequeño es conocido de Hornet? —Preguntó Sharpy.

—Es su hermano.

—Su... ¿Hermano?

Al parecer la habilidad de batalla venía de familia, el chico resultaba ser un digno hermano de la bestia roja. Sin embargo las cosas no se iban a solucionar tan fácil, porque entonces volvieron a entrar más bichos en armadura, la horda era interminable. Hollow se puso en guardia listo para pelear. Todos en la sala estaban impresionados de que un niño fuera a pelear contra enemigos tan poderosos y observaban la escena con fascinación, sobre todo Grimm quien no podía reprimir una siniestra risa ante tal vista.

Mientras tanto afuera, Hornet se paseaba de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en qué hacer. La estaba carcomiendo la culpa de no ir a rescatar a Bretta, pero su miedo a Grimm le impedía entrar, si ese maldito murciélago no estuviera, seguramente ya habría solucionado todo, le habría dado una paliza a los tipos malos y todo estaría bien... Bueno, quizás exageraba, pero se tenía confianza y se creía capaz de solucionarlo todo.

El agua cayendo sobre su cabeza tampoco le ayudaba a enfriar las ideas y pensar en alguna solución al problema, aun así ponía todo su empeño en pensar en algún plan, pero nada venía a su mente. Quizás su única solución era presentarse a la batalla y tratar de enfrentar su miedo al murciélago, si se había acostumbrado a Ali, quizás podría hacer algo respecto a Grimm, aunque era difícil, esa bestia era enorme e intimidante, además de poderosa y peligrosa, lo peor es que parecía disfrutar atormentarla. Suspiró apesadumbrada, no había nada que hacer.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, como ya estaba bastante nerviosa reaccionó de forma refleja y sacó su aguijón tratando de ensartarlo en aquel que la había tocado. El desconocido esquivó el ataque dando un salto hacia atrás, entonces Hornet esta vez se dio el tiempo de observarlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que no era tan desconocido, aunque no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

—¡Ja! Nos volvemos a encontrar bestia roja —dijo Sting, la langosta que buscaba revancha por todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar Hornet.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó la chica fastidiada.

—¿Aún no eres capaz de recordarme? Pues que esta vez no se te olvide mi nombre. Soy Sting, un poderoso guerrero, el más fuerte de todo Hallownest, un ser de tal poder que incluso los legendarios 5 grandes pali...

—¡Eres el tipo que me prometió el emparedado de Baldur la otra vez en el bar!

—¿Por lo único que me recuerdas es por el maldito emparedado?

—Sí... Me dio mucha pena no poder comérmelo, pero me surgió una emergencia y tuve que irme del bar ¿Has venido a comprarme uno de todas maneras?

Hornet parecía tener un talento especial para enfurecer a Sting, pues este sacó su aguijón lleno de rabia.

—¡Bastarda! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! ¡Te aplastaré de tal forma que ya nunca más olvidarás quien soy!

—Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy en medio de una emergencia y no puedo atenderte, quizás otro día te pueda patear el trasero.

—Tú...

Y antes de que Sting pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, fue aplastado por un escarabajo Goliat que salió de quien sabe dónde que terminó estrellándose contra un edificio, que bueno que las construcciones de la Ciudad de las Lágrimas eran las más fuertes del mundo y aguantaban de todo. Hornet inspeccionó al insecto inconsciente y se dio cuenta de que era de los mismos tipos que estaban persiguiendo a Tobu para recuperar la vasija de Alma que se robó, lo cual significaba que ella debía andar cerca.

—¡Hola cariño! ¿Me extrañaste? —La araña apareció a sus espaldas confirmando sus sospechas.

—¡Tobu! ¿Todavía no te deshaces de esa cosa?

—Pero es mío ¿Por qué lo botaría?

—¡No es tuyo! ¡Lo robaste! ¡Robar está mal! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Devuélvele el frasco a sus dueños!

—Ño, es mío. —En ese momento sintieron un alboroto que se acrecentaba con cada momento, un grupo de escarabajos Goliat se dirigían corriendo hacia ellas como una estampida de bichos listos para aplastarlas—. Ay caramba, creo que es hora de volar de aquí.

Pero antes de que la araña pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Hornet saltó sobre ella y empezó a luchar para quitarle el frasco.

—¡Hornet suéltame! —Gritaba Tobu—. ¡No me quites mi recuerdo! ¡Es mío! ¡Suelta!

—¡Que no es tuyo! ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido para que dejes de andar robando cosas! —El ruido de los escarabajos cada vez era más fuerte.

—¡Hornet! ¡Los escarabajos se acercan!

—Pues que vengan y nos atrapen, a ver si así pagas por todas tus fechorías de una vez por todas. —Los insectos no hacían ademán de detenerse.

—¡No se van a detener! ¡Debemos salir antes de que nos aplasten!

—No me engañarás Tobu, sé que esto es otra treta tuya para escapar.

—¡Esta vez lo digo en serio! ¡Debemos salir de su camino!

Dentro de la librería, nuevamente, las cosas se estaban complicando. Hollow había logrado despachar a un buen número de insectos, aunque a diferencia de los dos mercenarios y Sharpy, él había tratado de dejarlos inconscientes en lugar de matarlos, había decidido adoptar la misma política de Hornet de no matar a un bicho a menos que pretendiera comérselo, esto requería más esfuerzo, pero aun así había salido airoso.

Fue entonces que llegó el desafío más grande de todos. Cansado de ver a sus súbitos caer uno por uno, el líder del grupo terrorista se presentó él mismo en la librería. El insecto se trataba nada menos que de una libélula hembra, la cual parecía sumamente poderosa.

—¡Naira! —Gritó el gobernador desde su escondite junto a Bretta.

—Jum —la insecto la miró con desprecio—. Bicho débil, patético y cobarde, escondiéndote detrás de tus guardaespaldas, alguien como tú no tiene el derecho de gobernar Hallownest.

—No estoy pretendiendo gobernar Hallownest —se defendió el pececillo—. Solo realizo labores administrativas para mantener funcionando correctamente la Ciudad de las Lágrimas, es un trabajo como cualquiera, incluso tengo sueldo fijo.

—No me importa, como sea eres un obstáculo para permitirme reclamar el trono y por eso debes perecer —la libélula bajó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el caballero—. Vete de aquí niño, esta no es tu batalla. Por lo que veo nada tienes que ver con este asunto, no te metas en peleas ajenas, te prometo que no mataremos a nadie que no sea esa escoria de allí.

Durante un momento Hollow consideró la oferta, el daño era mínimo y la vida del arqueognato no le interesaba demasiado, además, Hornet siempre se estaba quejando de que se metía en demasiados problemas por ayudar a bichos con los que no tenía nada que ver. Quizás por una vez sería bueno ignorar todo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—¡Por favor no me abandones pequeño caballero! —Rogó el gobernador— ¡Te pagaré bien si me salvas la vida!

Esto sí le interesó a Hollow, si la paga era buena terminarían de pagar el techo de la casa y saldrían de sus deudas. Entonces con determinación se puso en guardia listo para pelear.

El ambiente era tenso, la libélula sacó su propio aguijón, uno grande y lleno de partes filosas, el simple hecho de manejarlo parecía peligroso. Hollow se quedó quieto aguardando su movimiento, la mantis y la mariposa miraban la escena en silencio, Mik medio muerto también contemplaba el preámbulo de la batalla pensando en lo genial que se veían los dos ahí. Los insectos inocentes que se encontraban al fondo de la librería escondidos casi contenían el aliento ante la expectación y el gobernador temblaba de miedo en su sitio, sin embargo un afectuoso apretón de manos de parte de Bretta de alguna forma lo tranquilizó.

Desvió su mirada hacia la escarabajo y esta puso sus ojos compasivos en él.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo de forma dulce.

El arqueognato solo asintió en silencio deseando que la chica tuviera razón.

Ali volaba a una distancia prudente de Hollow aun cargando el ramo de flores que Hornet había olvidado, estaba tan metida en la batalla que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre, en realidad nadie había reparado en el murciélago que se encontraba en un rincón teniendo su propia fiesta de te personal junto a su sirviente.

—Fascinante, mucho suspenso, acción pero... Aún puede ser más interesante —dijo el murciélago con una siniestra sonrisa para luego darle un sorbo a su té.

Grimm chasqueó los dedos y en medio del campo de batalla, apareció una flama carmesí, tan ardiente y tan roja que se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos en primera instancia, entonces de forma tan repentina como apareció, el fuego se apagó, dejando detrás de si a uno de los seguidores de Grimm, el siguiente portador de la antorcha.

Hollow miró al individuo nervioso, esto estaba mal, muy mal. Justo en ese momento notó que Grimm estaba en una esquina comiéndose un pastelillo y mirándolo de forma malévola. Hollow sintió la rabia arder en su estómago, ese maldito murciélago ¿cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía imponerle una batalla contra un portador de la antorcha en un momento como ese? ¿Cómo podía interrumpir un encuentro tan importante? ¿Cómo podía estar tomando té y no ofrecerle ni siquiera un pastelillo?

En insecto enmascarado soltó una de sus risas burlescas y miró con placer a la libélula que parecía más confundida que asustada ¡Ja! Pobre criatura, pronto le haría probar el verdadero terror. El bicho agitó su antorcha preparado para soltar sus letales flamas, cuando una estampida de escarabajos Goliat entró corriendo por la puerta aplastándolo en el camino.

Sí, aquello había sido muy inesperado.

El grupo de escarabajos corrió sin mirar por donde iba y solo se detuvo cuando chocó con la pared del fondo de la librería, formando una pila de cuerpos inconscientes, afortunadamente durante su carrera no arrollaron a nadie más que al bicho enmascarado, por lo que no pasó la gran cosa.

Grimm miró la escena sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda eso era un giro argumental sorprendente, mordió una galleta para reponerse.

De pronto, de entre medio de la montaña de escarabajos, salió Hornet medio apaleada y jadeando, en una mano llevaba a Tobu quien aún medio inconsciente no soltaba el frasco de alma, y en la otra mano llevaba al seguidor de Grimm completamente derrotado. Tiró al bicho de la túnica al piso y este inmediatamente comenzó a ser consumido por el fuego.

Ali miró la escena con fastidio, no tenía ganas de participar del ritual ahora pero ni modo, papá estaba presente y no quería hacerlo enojar. Le dejó el ramo de flores que todavía tenía a Hollow y voló hasta el bicho caído donde procedió a devorarlo.

Igual que la última vez que Grimm estuvo presente durante el ritual, invocó una cortina de fuego para ocultar el desagradable espectáculo de Ali consumiendo el fuego, de tal forma que la desaparición del bicho terminaba pareciendo un mero acto de magia para deleitar al público, aunque en esa situación tan tensa que vivían, nadie estaba para disfrutar un espectáculo de ningún tipo.

—Yo ya no entiendo nada —dijo la Zigena recogiendo al herido Mik y abrazándolo de forma protectora—. ¿De dónde salió ese grupo de bichos y quien es la chica vestida de rojo?

—¡Hornet! —Gritó Bretta corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, sabía lo poderosa que era y confiaba en que estaría segura con ella.

—Llegué... Te dije que vendría —contestó la guerrera agotada.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Qué es toda esta mierda!? —Gritó la libélula furiosa—. ¡Ya basta de distracciones! ¡Tú gobernador debilucho vas a morir ahora!

Hornet miró a la insecto con bastante molestia. Con un leve vistazo notó el destrozo de la librería, a Sharpy herida y a Bretta medio temblando de miedo, todo había sido culpa de esa idiota ¡Maldito día asqueroso! ¡Todo por culpa de la libélula loca!

Escuchó unos quejidos y notó que Tobu poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia luego del golpe que había recibido, entonces rápidamente le arrebató el frasco de alma y se lo arrojó a la líder terrorista. Esta por reflejo atrapó el frasco sano y salvo entre sus manos, entonces Hornet gritó.

—¡Despierten! ¡Allí está la ladrona! ¡Ella tiene el frasco! ¡Deténganla antes de que escape!

—¿Qué? —Dijo Nairi confundida.

Entonces los escarabajos Goliat se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta donde estaba la libélula con sus garrotes en alto y la molieron a palos mientras le quitaban el frasco. Posteriormente con el tesoro ya recuperado, el grupo se retiró asegurándose de llevarse a la "ladrona" para hacer caer la justicia sobre ella.

Hollow ladeó la cabeza confundido mientras miraba al grupo alejarse, él tampoco entendía nada pero no solía cuestionarse demasiado las cosas. Silenciosamente caminó hasta su hermana y le dio un abrazo feliz de que estuviera bien.

—Sí Hollow, no te preocupes, ya pasó todo —dijo Hornet acariciando la cabeza del mejor.

—Oh vaya... En verdad son hermanos —dijo Sharpy poniéndose de pie y caminando con dificultad hasta Hornet—. Dios... Esto duele como no te imaginas, pensaba retarte a un duelo hoy pero creo que no seré capaz de soportarlo.

—Yo tampoco estoy como para tener ninguna pelea ahora, ya fueron suficientes emociones para mí, ahora solo quiero relajarme.

Pero las emociones aún no acababan para Hornet. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir a alguien detrás de ella, un individuo alto, con una característica mirada roja que le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Nos volvemos a ver princesa carmesí —dijo Grimm con una sonrisa siniestra.

El grito de terror que lanzó Hornet remeció a todos en el lugar, incluso terminó de despertar a Tobu de su inconsciencia.

Justo por esos momentos, Sting que seguía empeñado en tener una revancha contra Hornet entró en la librería buscando a la bestia roja, pero ante de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa, sintió a la chica chocar contra él y cayó al piso, entonces pudo ver como la mestiza se aferraba a él llorando y temblando de miedo.

—¿Bestia roja? Pero que...

—¡Murciélago! ¡Murciélago! —Lloraba Hornet.

La langosta confundida miró al grupo de insectos que estaban en la habitación, la mayoría se veían tan extrañados como él.

—Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy —dijo Grimm riendo con superioridad, entonces se dirigió hacia Ali— Mi dulce doncella, el orgullo que me invade al contemplar tu poder solo es superado por el afecto que te profeso, sigue así pequeña, pronto el fuego carmesí será tu siervo y ascenderás como reina. —Luego de eso se dirigió hacia su sirviente—. Brumm, nos vamos. No olvides recoger la basura y quiero que cuando lleguemos me prepares la tina, además necesito los servicios de Bucket, por favor contáctalo, también... —Y así una larga lista de peticiones que no hicieron más que abrumar al pobre bicho.

Grimm salió de la tienda sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la langosta que trataba de sacarse a Hornet de encima que no paraba de llorar del miedo.

—¡Pero qué le pasa a esta loca!

—Tiene fobia a los murciélagos por lo que veo —dijo Tobu acercándose—. A ver cariño, suelta a esa langosta gruñona y ven aquí.

Con cuidado y paciencia la ladrona logró desprender a Hornet de Sting, entonces la abrazó protectoramente buscando reconfortarla.

—Ya, ya, tranquila, ya pasó todo, ese feo murciélago ojos de cereza se fue, no hay nada que temer.

Poco a poco Hornet comenzó a calmarse y a dejar de llorar, hasta terminar con un ligero hipo. Sting solo la miraba cada vez más irritado.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡La famosa bestia roja con la que tanto anhelaba luchar resultó ser una mocosa llorona! ¡Esto es imposible!

—Pero… Snif… Esta mocosa llorona… Snif… Te pateó el trasero dos veces —contestó Hornet aun secándose las lágrimas. La langosta la miró furiosa.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Ya estoy harto! No quiero saber más de guerreros ni de mercenarios ¡Y ya no me interesa ser el más fuerte! Me regreso al campo con mis padres ¡Adiós!

Y dichas estas palabras, el insecto se fue indignado.

—¡Imbécil! —Le dijo Hornet antes de que se alejara demasiado como para no oírla.

Lo que siguió fue historia.

El gobernador dijo que se haría cargo de la reparación de la librería además de algunos gastos médicos de los afectados por el ataque, también no olvidó su promesa y le pagó a Hollow una buena suma de dinero con lo cual la deuda del techo finalmente quedaría saldada.

La firma de libros obviamente quedó suspendida, pero afortunadamente aquello no quedó como publicidad negativa para Bretta, muchos insectos esparcieron la noticia de la increíble historia que había ocurrido cosa que despertó bastante curiosidad en el público y muchos se acercaron a conocer a la autora solo por eso.

Finalmente, Hornet tuvo un momento de tranquilidad con Bretta para entregarle el ramo de flores que le había comprado, agradeció a Ali el que lo hubiera guardado con tanto celo. Breta recibió el obsequio sumamente feliz y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias Hornet —dijo la escarabajo oliendo las flores—, todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin tu apoyo, sin ti jamás me hubiera atrevido a escribir ni a compartir mis historias, ni habría vivido estas experiencias. ¿Puedes creer que muchas personas hasta me agradecieron por escribir mi historia? Yo... Estoy muy feliz, jamás pensé que la gente podría aceptarme así.

—Tienes un interior muy hermoso Bretta, era obvio que a la gente le gustarías.

—Gracias —dijo la escarabajo algo sonrojada— Yo... También tengo un obsequio para ti —La escarabajo sacó de una bolsita que tenía junto a ella un libro de edición limitada, el cual había firmado expresamente para Hornet—. Esto es para ti, pensaba dártelo cuando te viera.

—Gracias —dijo Hornet feliz.

—¿Y para mí que hay? —Dijo Tobu ilusionada.

—¡Para tí nada maldita ladrona! —dijo Hornet endureciendo su semblante inmediatamente.

—Hey, eso no es justo, si las cosas terminaron bien fue gracias a mí y a mi fabuloso ejército de escarabajos Goliat.

—¡Ellos no eran tu ejército! ¡Eran tus perseguidores! Y mira... Ya no me quiero acordar de todo eso, solo vamos a casa ¿De acuerdo? Agg... Esta araña es imposible.

El grupo se movió hasta Bocasucia, donde luego de charlar un rato más, todos se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar. Aquella noche Hornet estaba exhausta y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida, ni siquiera se movió mucho durante su sueño.

Al día siguiente, comenzó su rutina diaria sin ninguna novedad destacable, sin embargo, pronto comenzó a echar en falta algo, un objeto que había recibido apenas el día anterior.

—Hollow ¿Has visto el libro que me autografió Bretta? No lo encuentro.

Y jamás lo encontraría.

En una meseta pequeña en los acantilados aulladores, una araña se encontraba tomando el sol y sintiendo el viento en el rostro. aquello normalmente era suficiente para calmarla y ponerla de buen humor, pero en esta ocasión eso no bastaba, por ello se encontraba desquitando sus frustraciones en un libro. Enterraba sus patas en cada página y las rasgaba sin piedad, destrozando el papel y arruinando el libro para siempre, Los retazos de hojas eran llevados por el viento para perderse en tierras lejanas donde jamás serían leídos.

—Bretta es genial, Bretta es linda, Bretta es encantadora —murmuraba Tobu para sí misma—. Todo porque escribe bonito, pero a la pobre Tobu nadie la quiere, todo porque le gusta coleccionar cosas que se "encuentra por ahí". Ni un agradecimiento por haberla consolado o por llegar con mi ejército de escarabajos salvadores, malagradecida princesa hija de gusano casquivano...

Arrancó tres páginas más y las arrojó al viento, las observó flotar por el aire hasta que se perdieron de vista.

—Aaahh... —Suspiró—. Desquitarse con un libro en realidad es estúpido —hizo una breve pausa en la que miró el texto destrozado que tenía entre las patas, entonces arrancó otra página—. ¡A quién le importa! De todas formas las historias de amor son aún más estúpidas.


	32. Chapter 32

Era un día bastante agradable en Bocasucia, tan tranquilo como podía serlo un lugar con tan pocos habitantes. Aaun así el pueblo ya no estaba tan vacío como antes, una pareja anciana de grillos se había mudado al lugar al igual que un joven mestizo junto a una mariposa.

Justamente Hornet le platicaba a Tobu de sus nuevos vecinos mientras salían de la ciervoestacion. La mestiza iba cargando un enorme carrete de hilo en su espalda, el cual, aunque se veía pesado, no parecía representar demasiado esfuerzo para ella. Tobu solo la miraba admirada.

—Eso genes tuyos son estupendos —Comentaba la araña—. Creo que en tu caso lo de ser mestiza te resultó favorable.

—Tobu... Me he estado preguntando... ¿Cuál es tu problema con los mestizos?

—¿Mi problema? Ninguno en realidad, es solo que son algo un tanto extraño para mí. De donde vengo no son muy aceptados, a ti por ejemplo, ni aunque fueras hija de una reina te habrían permitido vivir en la colonia, te habrían expulsado nada más nacer y verte. Pero... Me alegra que haya lugares como Hallownest, donde las alimañas raras puedan vivir sin que nadie tenga problemas.

—Yo no soy una alimaña. —Dijo Hornet algo enfadada reacomodando el carrete en su espalda—. Uf... Tampoco es que sea tan fácil para mí cargar está cosa.

—Hornet... Sobre tus carretes de Hilo ¿Haz llevado la cuenta de cuántos tienes?

—¿La cuenta? No, no los cuento, no me quiero enfrentar a la realidad de que se están acabando. Como yo no puedo producir hilo no puedo reponer el que gasto, un día ya no tendré más hilo y no podré tejer más. —Puso una expresión de tristeza—. Pero aún queda mucho y prefiero no pensar en eso.

—El asunto es que a mí no me parece que se esté acabando —replicó Tobu— No me he puesto a contar los carretes exhaustivamente pero me da la impresión de que siempre es la misma cantidad.

—No seas ridícula, ya no quedan arañas en Hallownest, no me dirás que el hilo aparece por arte de magia.

—No creo que sea magia, pero sí pienso que algo o alguien está rellenando tus carretes vacíos.

—Deben ser impresiones tuyas, un día de estos contaremos cuanto hilo hay, verás que estás equivocada.

De pronto Hornet detuvo su paso, había llegado a su casa, pero esta se veía algo cambiada. Dejó su carga en el suelo y miró hacia arriba donde notó que Hollow estaba encaramado encima del techo clavando algo, junto a él Ali sujetaba unas guirnaldas de papel.

—¡Hollow! ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

Entonces otro individuo más se asomó por el tejado y saludó a Hornet alegremente.

—¿Dan? ¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¿Qué le hacen a mi casa? ¡Por favor cuidado con el techo!

—Tranquila Hornet, no es nada malo, solo estamos colocando algunas decoraciones.

—¿Decoraciones?

Hornet miró con más atención y notó una canasta con guirnaldas de papeles de colores cerca, también vio a algunas cucarachas trabajando en otras casas colgando los adornos.

—¿Y esto para qué es?

—Son los preparativos para el festival.

—Ya veo... ¿Qué es un festival?

—¿No sabes que es un festival? —preguntó Tobu sorprendida—. ¿Pero qué clase de vida has llevado todo este tiempo?

—Desde que tengo memoria nunca ha habido un festival en Hallownest y yo he pasado toda mi vida aquí, creo que es normal que no sepa que es eso.

—Es verdad —afirmó Dan—. Hace muchísimos años que no se celebra un festival aquí, este será el primero en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno y... ¿Qué es un festival? —Preguntó de nuevo Hornet.

—Pues... Es como una fiesta... Pero muy grande, puede abarcar toda una ciudad si todos deciden participar, tocan música, hay baile, también se ponen muchos puestos de comida y juegos donde los que asisten pueden participar. Además este año tendremos algo especial, fuegos artificiales.

—¡Wow! ¿Y qué son los juegos artificiales? —Preguntó Hornet ya algo entusiasmada, principalmente por la comida.

—Sí, sí, cuenta cuanta, que ni siquiera yo que he viajado por muchos lugares he escuchado de esas cosas —dijo Tobu.

—Pues... —Dan parecía algo avergonzado—. Yo tampoco sé que son, pero dicen que son espectaculares, o al menos eso dijo él.

—¿Quién? —Ambas arañas cada vez estaban más curiosas.

—Un tipo raro que hace poco llegó a Ciudad de las Lágrimas. Él había escuchado que el gobernador quería celebrar el primer festival conmemorativo del fin de la infección y vino a ofrecer sus servicios de entretenimiento. Dijo que tenía algo muy especial y bonito que él llamaba fuegos artificiales. No sé más detalles pero supuestamente es algo nunca visto y de propiedad exclusiva de él. El problema es que para que estas cosas resulten deben estar en un ambiente seco y como sabrán, en Ciudad de las Lágrimas es todo humedad.

—Más que humedad diría yo. —Acotó Tobu.

—Bueno, el asunto es que el gobernador quedó interesado en esta cosa de los fuegos artificiales, pero como la ciudad es muy húmeda buscó algún lugar amplio y seco para celebrar el festival y Bocasucia resultó el más apropiado.

Hornet observó un poco a todas las cucarachas afanándose por decorar el lugar con las guirnaldas de papel, además pudo observar a algunas más construyendo estructuras de madera, probablemente serían los puestos de comida y los juegos. Entonces levantó la cabeza y nuevamente le prestó a tención a su hermano amarraba algunas guirnaldas en su casa.

—¿Y tú qué haces ahí arriba?

—...

—¿Te van a pagar por esto?

—Van a necesitar dinero si quieren comprar las golosinas o participar en los juegos —explicó Dan—. El festival también es una buena oportunidad para que algunos comerciantes ganen algo de dinero extra.

Dan le dio un vistazo a las arañas y al trabajo que estaban haciendo.

—Oigan ¿No quieren ayudarnos? Seguro que sus habilidades para trepar y su manejo con el hilo serán muy útiles.

—También me vendría bien un dinero extra, de acuerdo, ayudaré—dijo Hornet.

—Yo paso —dijo Tobu—. Tengo... Cosas que hacer —Tras decir esto le dio una profunda mirada a Hornet, la cual mantuvo hasta que esta comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿¡Que!? —Dijo la mestiza algo alterada.

—Nada, no es nada—dijo desviando la vista—, nos vemos luego. —Dicho esto se alejó moviendo sus 7 patas con velocidad.

—Es un poco rara —Dijo Dan.

—No es rara, está loca. Pero es una loca necesaria, sin ella jamás habría aprendido a tejer.

Durante el resto del día Hornet ayudó a colgar las guirnaldas y otras decoraciones, tal como suponía Dan, sus talento para trepar y lo diestra que era usando el hilo hizo que el trabajo avanzara mucho más rápido y en un par de horas tuvieron todo listo. Ambos hermanos recibieron una buena paga por sus servicios, dinero más que suficiente para gastar en el festival.

Al día siguiente al anochecer, la pequeña familia se encontraba en su hogar haciendo los últimos arreglos para asistir al festival. Según Dan, había que vestirse para la ocasión usando cosas de colores vistosos, ya fueran túnicas, collares o máscaras, con lo ocupada que estuvo Hornet solo tuvo tiempo de preparar algo para su hermano y para Ali.

Le había tejido una bonita capa lila a Hollow con ribetes azul brillante, y a Ali le había colocado un lindo lazo rojo sangre alrededor del cuello, además de una flor del mismo color en la cabeza. Ambos se veían contentos con sus arreglos.

—Bien —dijo la chica satisfecha—. Me gusta, sobre todo la capa de Hollow, mi primer tejido con dos colores, creo que quedó bastante bien, ya se puede decir que soy una experta.

—Gyaaarg Tía Horny la experta. —Clamó la murciélago.

—... ¿...?

—¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes, no alcancé a preparar nada para mí pero no importa, Dan dijo que no era obligación disfrazarse.

—... —Puso una mirada triste.

—No te sientas mal Hollow, yo elegí dedicarme a tejer tu capa, quería que la pasaras bien.

—¡Jo! Pero todos podemos pasarla bien juntos —dijo Tobu apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de Hornet.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —Gritó la guerrera antes de golpear a la araña arrojándola a un lado de la habitación, entonces con el corazón goleando su pecho con fuerza y aun jadeando dijo— ¿Tobu? ¡Pero por qué rayos entras en mi casa sin permiso! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—Au au au —La araña agitó sus patas tétricamente buscando ponerse de pie—. No era para que me golpearas así, au au mis patitas —Hornet suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres Tobu?

—¡Ah! ¿Y esa es forma de saludarme? —Dijo ya logrando ponerse de pie—. Que malagradecida, y yo que amablemente tejí esta linda capa festiva para ti.

Tobu sacó de entre sus ropas una capa roja de un tono más brillante del que Hornet usaba normalmente, además esta tenía detalles dorados en sus bordes, tejidos en forma de patrones geométricos. A Hornet se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la prenda y se acercó casi dudosa a tomarla. Tobu estaba complacida al ver la alegría en los ojos de la chica.

—Tobu esto...

—¿Si? —Al ver tanta ilusión en Hornet esperaba recibir un efusivo agradecimiento

—¿Cómo lo tejiste?

Un golpe de realidad golpeó a la araña, lo que había alegrado a Hornet era la posibilidad de aprender una nueva técnica de tejido en lugar del regalo en sí mismo, entonces suspiró con resignación.

—Después te enseño, ahora ponte la capa.

—Ah, sí claro.

—...

—...

La araña se quedó mirando a la guerrera fijamente mientras esperaba alguna acción de parte de ella, pero lo único que hizo hornet fue ponerse nerviosa ante los 6 ojos que la miraban.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No te vas a poner la capa?

—Eh... Sí claro... Esto...

Y aquí estaba, nuevamente el complejo de Hornet que le complicaba la vida. Su anormal cuerpo compuesto de sombras no podía ser mostrado ante cualquiera, la única persona ajena a su familia que la había visto desnuda había sido Quirrel y definitivamente no quería que nadie más supiera de su condición. No quería ser vista como un monstruo raro. Pero ahora no sabía cómo pedirle a Tobu que se fuera de la habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, aquello sería raro.

Comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa, su hermano que había comprendido su predicamento también miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna excusa para ayudarla, solo Ali se mantenía mirando con expresión confundida sin entender nada. Justo en ese momento la ayuda llegó de la forma más inesperada, el fantasma del rey pálido se apareció delante de Tobu y le agarró la cabeza cubriendo sus 6 ojos con su cuerpo.

—¡Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡El gusano casquivano! ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! —Gritó la araña sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un casquivano! —Le gritó el rey sin soltarla.

—¡Suéltame maldito! ¡No me interesan las relaciones trans dimensionales! ¡Soy una chica decente!

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces! —El gusano tenía la cara roja.

Hornet comprendió que aquella torpe maniobra de su padre era para distraer a Tobu y permitirle vestirse sin ser vista, por eso se apresuró a cambiar su ropa justo a tiempo, cuando Tobu estrelló al pobre Wyrm contra una pared obligándolo a soltarla. La araña retrocedió asustada.

—Tu... Tú...

—¡Estoy lista! —Gritó Hornet rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

Araña y fantasma giraron la cabeza para ver a Hornet quien lucía muy bien con su capa de fiesta, la cual ahora puesta dejaba ver que tenía una cinta dorada con patrones tejidos colgando del cuello, un detalle muy bonito y muy elegante.

—¡Te ves genial! —Dijo Tobu agitando sus patas del gusto— ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues... Es... Algo áspera.

La mirada que le dedicó Tobu hizo que Hornet lamentara sus palabras.

—Perdoooooon princesaaaaaa, olvidé que usted solo usa ropa tejida con fina seda, las prendas tejidas con el hilo de una araña plebeya no son dignas de alguien como usted.

Esto en serio hizo sentir mal a Hornet, aunque en cierta medida era cierto. En parte el estatus de una araña lo determinaba la calidad de su hilo. Hornet como princesa jamás usó ropa que no fuera de la más fina seda, normalmente proveniente de su misma madre y Tobu estaba muy lejos de ser una araña de alta alcurnia. Por fortuna unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el ambiente tenso.

—¡Ah! Ese debe ser Dan —Y sin decir más corrió a abrir la puerta, detrás de ella la siguió su hermano y Ali.

Tobu quedó a solas en la habitación junto al fantasma, bufó molesta por cómo habían resultado las cosas, nada de esto era como lo había planeado, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, por alguna razón con Hornet las cosas jamás iban como se esperaba.

De pronto notó que el viejo gusano la miraba de una forma extraña, era una mirada penetrante, melancólica y muy incómoda.

—¿Qué? No pienso tener una cita contigo.

El rey pálido la miró unos momentos más antes de suspirar.

—Esta batalla la perdiste aún antes de empezar.

—¿De qué hablas?

El viejo rey no contestó, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

Afuera mientras tanto, Hornet saludaba a Dan alegremente. La joven cochinilla estaba usando un divertido sombrero de plato con flores decorándolo y una capa amarilla que colgaba a sus espaldas.

—Por fin logré escabullirme de mi madre, ahora sí podemos salir —dijo el insecto entusiasmado.

—¿Tu madre todavía vive pendiente de ti?

—Menos que antes, pero aun así insistió en tenerme a su lado, según ella entre toda esta gente alguien podría hacerme daño.

—Vaya que fastidio.

—... —Hollow tiró de la capa de su hermana mientras Ali coreaba detrás de él.

—Está bien, ya nos movemos, no sean impacientes.

El grupo salió a pasear y a envolverse en el ambiente del festival, todo se veía hermoso, había linternas de colores colgando por todos lados que generaban reflejos muy bonitos en las guirnaldas, además la vista de tantos insectos disfrazados le daba a todo un aspecto muy alegre.

Pronto Tobu los alcanzó y juntos fueron a los puestos. Probaron algunos juegos de puntería y otros de habilidad en los que tuvieron oportunidad de ganar algunos premios pequeños, como juguetes y accesorios, la mayoría eran más apropiados para Ali, pero Hornet logró conseguir un broche de araña bastante similar a uno que tenía guardado entre sus cosas y que nunca usaba por miedo a perderlo.

A la hora de probar las distintas golosinas que vendían, tuvieron que ser algo cuidadosos, Hornet quería probarlo todo y temían que terminara con dolor de estómago por comer demasiado, al final Hollow tuvo que robarle la bolsa en dónde guardaba su dinero para controlarla, terminó siendo una situación bastante cómica, pues Hornet tenía que pedirle permiso a su hermano para comprar algo.

Pronto llegaron a un puesto que llamó bastante la atención de todos por quien lo atendía. Se trataba de una abeja reina, la misma que les causó tantos problemas un par de semanas atrás, pero como entre ellos no habían quedado resentimientos y como Dan no la recordaba para nada, se acercaron a curiosear.

—Bienvenidos ¿Alguien desea comprar una jarra de Hidromiel? Es producto típico y tradicional de la colmena. —Dijo la abeja nada más verlos.

—Vaya ¿La princesa de la colmena con un puesto de licores? —Preguntó Hornet.

—Bueno, el plan original era mandar a algunos de los viejos lacayos a vender aquí, pero preferí venir yo y aprovechar la poca libertad que me queda. Cuando nazcan los huevos que puse tendré que pasar una temporada encerrada.

—¿Cuántos son? —Pregunto Tobu.

—300. Creo que está bien para empezar ¿No?

Las chicas continuaron charlando de temas variados, como el auge económico que la reina abeja planeaba darle a la colmena con sus productos, por su parte Dan guardaba silencio admirado de que Hornet y Tobu conocieran a una reina.

Finalmente le compraron dos jarras de Hidromiel, Hollow y Ali se quejaron de que ellos también querían, pero les explicaron que eran muy jóvenes para soportar esa bebida, afortunadamente el puesto de la reina también vendía dulces de miel, los cuales los menores si podían comer.

Iban a comprar una tercera jarra de Hidromiel para Dan, pero la abeja decidió dejarlas gratis.

—Esta va por cuenta de la casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —Dijo la insecto guiñándole un ojo a la cochinilla.

—Eh... Gracias... Supongo —el insecto ladeó la cabeza algo confundido.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron del puesto, Dan se atrevió a preguntar por la identidad de la chica.

—¿De dónde la conocen? No es muy común tratar con una reina.

—¿De dónde la conocemos? Pero si tú también la conoces —afirmó Tobu.

—¿De verdad? No me acuerdo ¿Entonces por eso me regaló una jarra de Hidromiel?

—Claro, es lo menos que puede hacer por el padre de sus hijos —dijo Hornet despreocupadamente.

—PFFFFFFFTT... —Dan escupió el sorbo de bebida que tenía en la boca— ¡¿La madre de mis hijos?! No me digas que ella...

—Sí, es la misma.

—Creo que tal no quiero beber más por esta noche... —Dijo el chico mirando su bebida con pesar.

—Pues entonces me la quedo yo —Dijo Tobu tomando la jarra de Dan con un par de patas.

Transcurrió un rato más en el cual deambularon por el lugar, aunque cada vez era más difícil moverse por la afluencia de público, así que buscaron un sitio más abierto para descansar. Fue así como llegaron a una de las muchas plazas abandonadas que había en Bocasucia, aunque estaba irreconocible.

El lugar estaba limpio y decorado con flores y guirnaldas de papel, había algunos puestos más que vendían recuerdos y capas festivas para quienes hubieran olvidado las suyas. Además habían algunos bichos tocando música, mientras otros bailaban animados por las alegres tomadas.

—Se ve que la fiesta aquí ya empezó —Dijo Tobu ansiosa por unirse al baile.

—... —Hollow apuntaba a la pista de baile.

—Yo también quiero bailar gyaaaarg —dijo Ali entusiasmada.

—Ugg... Creo que me siento mal. —Se quejó Hornet a lo que sus compañeros la miraron alarmados.

—No debiste comer tanto —Dan la miró preocupado—, te dijimos que te controlaras ¿Quién es el adulto irresponsable ahora? —Le reprochó.

—Valió la pena, no me arrepiento de nada —clamó Hornet para luego encogerse sobre su estómago.

—Creo que deberías ir a casa —dijo Dan algo triste porque si amiga se perdería el resto de festival.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien —dijo con una sonrisa forzada— Yo... —Vio una banca desocupada— descansaré ahí, seguro que luego de un rato me siento mejor.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

—No, no se preocupen, estoy bien, vayan a bailar si quieren, seguro que luego de un rato se me pasa la molestia.

Tobu y Dan se miraron no muy convencidos, mientras Hornet iba a sentarse en la banca, se veía algo moverse bajo su capa, probablemente se sobaba el estómago tratando de aliviar su dolor. Quisieron convencerla una vez más de regresar a casa, pero finalmente la guerrera dejó en claro que no pensaba irse, quería ver los famosos fuegos artificiales.

Con ese argumento finalmente la araña y la cochinilla se dieron por vencidos y se retiraron, aunque Hollow permaneció con ella un momento más mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Que pasa Hollow? Anda, ve a divertirse, yo los espero aquí.

—... —Miró hacia todos lados y luego a Hornet.

—¿Te preocupa que me quede sola? Por favor, como si no supiera defenderme, tú tranquilo, que estoy bien, no me importa quedarme a solas un rato.

Hollow se sentía culpable de dejar a su hermana ahí, pero Ali ya comenzaba a molestarlo pidiéndole ir a bailar, entonces tuvo una idea. Quizás no era la mejor idea pero era mejor que nada, dejó el aguijón onírico con ella, así el fantasma del gusano podría hacerle compañía. Quizás Hollow no soportaba al viejo rey, pero Hornet no parecía tener tantos problemas con él, incluso de vez en cuando eran capaces de mantener conversaciones civilizadas que no acababan en peleas.

Poco después de que Hollow se alejara el rey pálido apareció junto a Hornet.

—¿No te sientes mal de preocuparlos así? —dijo el rey pálido mirándola de forma acusadora.

—¿Culpable? —Hornet habló bajo sin mirar al fantasma, no quería que la gente de alrededor pensara que hablaba sola—. Pero si no es mi culpa el haberme enfermado del estómago... Bueno... Quizás un poco por comer tantas golosinas pero...

—Hornet... Tú y yo sabemos que estás fingiendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo poniéndose algo tensa.

—Cuando me tocaba participar en las fiestas de la corte y no tenía ganas de bailar hacía lo mismo, fingía que tenía dolor de estómago. Quizás puedas engañar a todos pero no a un profesional como yo.

—¿El rey pálido fingiendo un dolor de estómago? —A Hornet se le hizo difícil reprimir una risa.

—Bueno... Era... Un tanto vergonzoso bailar con mi querida Blanca por la diferencia de altura y todo eso...

—Pfffftt jjajajaja —Hornet no pudo reprimir una carcajada, aunque trató de disimularla rápidamente, algunos insectos ya la miraban raro—. En serio viejo, nunca hubiera esperado eso de ti.

—Todos tienen sus secretos, incluso los reyes. De todas formas aunque no te guste bailar, no deberías evitar aquella actividad, cuando seas reina de Hallownest, será necesario que organices algunas fiestas de vez en cuando.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? Pensé que ya se te había olvidado —Inmediatamente el rostro de Hornet se endureció.

—Esa es la razón por la que no me he ido de este mundo —replicó el gusano—. Debo perpetuar la gloria de Hallownest, dediqué mi vida a esto, no puedo permitir que todo mi trabajo se pierda.

Hornet se atrevió a mirar a su padre quien lucía algo desganado y distante, como si luchara contra demonios interiores.

—Oye viejo... ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? Estás desperdiciando tu descanso eterno persiguiendo una meta innecesaria ¿No se supone que cuando uno se muere todo lo terrenal ya no importa? Ya déjalo.

—No, las cosas no se terminan así, todo por lo que trabajé y luché debe perdurar, no puede ser que todos mis esfuerzos hayan sido en vano, su sacrificio debe haber servido para algo...

Hornet ladeó la cabeza algo extrañada, había algo en las palabras del viejo rey que le molestaba, algo que no había notado antes, quizás un dejo de dolor, un toque de nostalgia o incluso una pizca de culpa.

Sospechaba que la testarudez de su padre al insistir en que ella fuera reina y no partir hacia el otro mundo no era solo debido a su egoísmo, quizás el viejo gusano no era tan egocéntrico como pensaba, quizás sí tenía un asunto pendiente que lo mantenía atado al mundo de los vivos ¿Debería preguntarle? Por razones obvias nunca fueron muy cercanos y no se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle algo personal, pero quizás debería hacerlo, quizás podría ayudarlo y convencerlo de pasar a mejor vida.

Hornet iba a formular su pregunta, cuando un insecto bastante agitado llegó corriendo y llamando a uno en particular que estaba cerca de ellos.

—¡Taira! ¡Taira! ¡Ahí estás! —Dijo un grillo chillando como solo un grillo sabía hacerlo.

—Lemres, cálmate ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó la aludida que también era un grillo.

—He... Visto... Algo... Increíble...

—¿Algo increíble? Se supone que los fuegos artificiales empezarán en una hora ¿Qué otra cosa increíble puedes haber visto?

—¡Un rey!

—¿Rey?

—¡El rey de Hallownest! ¡Está por allá! ¡Ha regresado! —Clamaba el grillo agitado saltando de la emoción.

—¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que ha habido muchos farsantes que se han hecho pasar por reyes en el último tiempo. El viejo rey de las leyendas se fue para no regresar nunca más.

—¡Pero este es diferente! ¡Este tiene que ser el rey! Un insecto tan alto e imponente como él tiene que serlo, el simple hecho de ver a este ser es impresionante, es... Es... Es como que tú lo vez e inmediatamente te inclinas ante su presencia ¡Definitivamente tiene que ser el rey! ¡Vamos Taira! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Está en el pasillo de la carne frita!

El grillo tomó a su compañera de la mano y la arrastró con él entre el gentío del lugar.

La mestiza y el fantasma escucharon la conversación completa y la curiosidad despertó en ellos, bueno, la curiosidad despertó en Hornet, en el caso del rey pálido fue indignación.

—¡¿El rey de Hallownest!? —Gritó el fantasma furioso— ¡Pero quién osa robarme mi título y mi reino! ¡Esto no lo puedo permitir! ¡Voy a enfrentar a ese usurpador ahora mismo!

Y tras gritar furioso el viejo gusano de desvaneció.

Hornet parpadeó un momento algo aturdida por lo que había ocurrido. Ella tampoco entendía que hubiera alguien que se proclamara rey, pero sobre todo que otros insectos lo reconocieran como monarca, los bichos no eran muy dados a obedecer a un líder a menos que este tuviera una presencia o un poder abrumador, así que este misterioso individuo seguramente no era alguien común.

De todas maneras ahora su prioridad era detener a su padre, él no era alguien insensato, así que probablemente no haría nada que escandalizara a la gente, pero aun así sus métodos de acción podían ser bastante... terribles. No sabía que tendría el fantasma en la cabeza pero no pretendía dejarlo solo, así que tomó el aguijón onírico y se internó entre el gentío.

* * *

 **¿Han puesto atencióna los detalles? ¿Han visto entre líneas? ¿Suponen aquello que podría pasar? Bueno, este capítulo y el que sigue son de esas historias tranquilas dedicadas a la interacción entre personajes para conocerlos mejor, no es el más emocionante pero quería que fuera algo más divertido y tierno.**


	33. Chapter 33

Hornet corría por las engalanadas calles de Bocasucia buscando al fantasma de su padre, de acuerdo a las palabras del grillo, el supuesto rey de Hallownest se encontraba en el pasillo de la carne frita. Recordaba bien donde quedaba eso, pues era donde más había comprado comida.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino. En cuanto dobló una esquina y entró en el pasillo, una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado y en un destello, logró ver al fantasma, al tiempo que escuchaba sus lamentos.

—No puedo verlo a la cara, no después de lo que le hice.

Hornet miró hacia atrás por donde se había ido el fantasma, pero ya había desaparecido de vista, había salido del alcance del aguijón Onírico.

¿Que lo habría asustado tanto? Ahora con bastante curiosidad avanzó por el pasillo y no tardó en encontrar al famoso rey de Hallownest, era inconfundible, casi ningún bicho lo igualaba en altura, su larga cornamenta dejaba muy clara su ascendencia noble y la capa de seda plateada que llevaba era única, porque la había tejido ella.

—¡Big! —gritó la muchacha.

—Hornet... —Replicó el aludido con una voz ronca y susurrante, apenas audible.

Los insectos que los rodeaban se hicieron a un lado para permitirles pasar, si bien todos admiraban al enorme individuo, ninguno se había atrevido a hablarle.

Ahora todos susurraban, curiosos por la presencia de la bestia roja y por el hecho de que conociera a este misterioso rey, y le hablara con tanta confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre sin títulos honoríficos. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y se dedicaron a observar desde la distancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Big? ¿No deberías estar ... ¡Ah!

En cuanto Big la tuvo al alcance de la mano la tomó entre sus brazos afectuosamente, por la diferencia de tamaño Hornet parecía una bebé. Esto a la chica esto no le hizo nada de gracia.

—¡Suéltame Big! ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

Hornet se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero entonces un suave toque en sus cuernos la calmó. Levantó la vista y se encontró con uno de sus hermanos que estaba encima de uno de los hombros de Big y la miraba divertido.

—¿Tú? ¿Vinieron ustedes dos?

Cómo respuesta el pequeño señaló al piso, Hornet miró hacia abajo y encontró un buen número de contenedores que la miraban con sus ojitos brillantes, entre ellos pudo reconocer a Green, quien ahora estaba algo más alto. Los chicos que estaban a los pies de Big tenían distintos tamaños, se notaba que estaban en diferentes etapas de su desarrollo, seguro que algunos comían más que otros.

—¿Cuantos vinieron contigo?

—15...

—Ya veo... Son bastantes... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Escucharon... De los juegos Artificiales... Querían verlos... —Contestó entre susurros.

Hornet miró a sus hermanos con atención, a excepción de Green no conocía a ninguno de los contenedores, aunque era entendible, dudaba ser capaz alguna vez de recordar a sus 10.528 hermanos, de hecho se preguntaba si ellos eran capaces de recordarse entre ellos. Probablemente no, pero no les importaba, se reconocían como hermanos y se trataban con cordialidad, con eso era suficiente.

—Hollow... ¿No está... Contigo? —continuó susurrando el gigante.

—No, él... Ahora debe estar preocupado por mí. Supuestamente estoy enferma del estómago —Suspiró—. Vengan conmigo, los llevaré con él, seguro se alegrará de verlos.

Luego de que dejaran a Hornet en el suelo para que los guiara, el grupo recorrió el camino que los llevaba hasta la plaza de baile. Por donde pasaban los insectos se les quedaban mirando, incluso algunos parecían hacer algunas reverencias se les acercaban, cosa que ponía a Hornet nerviosa.

En Nido Profundo la reina tenía un trato muy cercano con su pueblo, si bien le tenía respeto y la honraban con un saludo cada vez que se presentaba, no tenían por ella esa veneración enfermiza de los súbditos del Rey Pálido. Al gusano le gustaban las cosas magnificas y grandiosas, Herrah era más sencilla.

En todo caso Big no parecía molesto por aquel trato, le daba lo mismo, ya estaba acostumbrado desde su infancia.

Tras andar un rato llegaron a la plaza de baile. En cuanto Big puso un pie en el sitio, los músicos guardaron silencio y se le quedaron viendo impresionados. Ante el repentino cese de la música, los bailarines miraron a su alrededor y al igual los músicos, también guardaron silencio.

Cientos de ojos estaban clavados en el grupo. Hornet algo intimidada retrocedió e instintivamente se escondió detrás de Big, una de sus hermanas entonces se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano de forma tranquilizadora, la chica sonrió correspondiendo al gesto pero seguía intranquila. Big estaba llamando demasiado la atención ¿Que pretendía hacer ahora?

Pero el gigante resolvió la situación de la forma más inesperada y ridícula que se le podría haber ocurrido. Big de forma solemne y autoritaria, levantó uno de sus brazos en un gesto que decía claramente "¡Que siga la fiesta!" Y luego de una ovación por parte de los bichos, todos continuaron divirtiéndose, incluso los músicos parecían tocar con más ganas.

—Wow, creo que serías un rey grandioso —dijo Hornet saliendo de detrás de su hermano.

—Yo... Ya soy... Un rey... —Susurró Big apenas siendo audible entre el bullicio de la fiesta — Mira...

El mayor entreabrió su capa dejando a la vista una parte de su piel negra, brillando sobre esta Hornet pudo ver un curioso emblema, era como la mezcla de una garra y una corona y resplandecía con el blanco más puro.

—¿¡La marca del rey!? —Los ojos de Hornet se abrieron por la sorpresa— ¿Por qué la tienes tú? Se supone que Hollow fue quien la reclamó.

—El... Me la dio... Dijo... Que como yo era el rey... Yo... Debía tenerla.

—Ay... Ese pensamiento es tan simple que llega a ser adorable —comentó Hornet— pero creo que tiene un cierto sentido. Y esto explica por qué todos te obedecen con tanta facilidad.

En ese momento Hollow apareció entre la multitud y en cuanto vio a sus hermanos, corrió emocionado a abrazarlos. El grupo recibió cálidamente a si pariente, de hecho en cuanto se vieron comenzaron a comunicarse de aquella extraña manera que solo sabían usar los contenedores, de hecho estaban "hablando" tan rápido que hasta Hornet tenía problemas para entenderlos.

Luego de Hollow, la pequeña murciélago llegó volando algo extrañada de que su "mami" de pronto la dejara sola. Cuando vio a su guardián rodeado de sus hermanos se sorprendió bastante, en un inicio se ilusionó con la idea de que podría tener más compañeros para jugar, pero pronto perdió interés por el grupo pues hubo algo que la distrajo.

Aquella criatura gigante de presencia imponente.

Ali entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, ella también percibía aquella aura de nobleza y poder que tenía Big, pero su reacción ante eso era muy distinta de la de los insectos comunes, ella también era una reina en potencia, un futuro alto ser y no se iba a doblegar ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ese gigante resplandeciente.

La pequeña gruñó desafiando a Big y se puso en el suelo extendiendo sus alas para verse más intimidante, además invocó algunas bolas de fuego para parecer más peligrosa.

Pero ni bien Ali hubo presentado su desafío, 5 contenedores se colocaron frente a ella apuntandola con sus aguijones, en una actitud claramente protectora hacia su hermano y rey.

—Oh vaya... Ya tienes tú propia guardia real. —Comentó Hornet divertida.

—Son... Mis fieles... Caballeros...

Lo que a Hornet le pareció divertido, a Hollow lo alarmó. Su pequeña aún no estaba en edad de desafiar a nadie, por eso se apresuró a recogerla y a envolverla con su capa para calmarla.

Ali aún parecía algo molesta, pero los mimos de su guardián la calmaron un poco. En ese momento llegó Tobu, quien al igual que los demás insectos, en cuanto vio a Big le rindió sus respetos, en su caso al encontrarse tan cerca de él, optó por hacerle una reverencia y solo se puso de pie cuando Big aceptó su saludo con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

La araña aún impresionada se acercó a Hornet en silencio, sin atreverse a alzar la voz sin la autorización del gigante.

—Tobu, relájate un poco, no son necesarias tantas formalidades con Big ¿Y dónde dejaste a Dan? No viene contigo.

—Se encontró con otra cochinilla en el baile y se quedó coqueteando con ella.

—Oh... Vaya... Y yo que pensaba que Dan era del tipo tímido.

—Bueno, se las arregló para conquistar a una reina abeja, algo debe tener...

Tobu y Hornet se miraron un momento antes de estallar en risas. Los hermanos de la mestiza la miraron curiosos, pues no entendían qué era tan gracioso.

—Bueno, creo que ya no es tan tímido como cuando lo conocí —dijo Hornet recuperando el aliento.

—...—Hollow tiró de la capa de su hermana y luego la señaló haciendo un gesto que indicaba fuerza.

—¿Yo le quité la timidez?

—... —Continuó gesticulando.

—Bueno, puede ser. Dan siempre dijo que yo era la única que no lo sobre protegía y lo trataba como alguien de su edad, supongo que eso le dio la confianza que necesitaba.

De pronto Tobu tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien la observaba y al girar la cabeza, se encontró con una de las hermanas de Hornet que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

—Eh... Hornet... Esta chica...

—Es una de mis hermanas.

—¿Hermana? —La araña parpadeó y miró a su alrededor— ¿Todos estos chicos son tus hermanos?

—Todos, incluso el alto.

Tobu se encogió en su lugar algo sobrepasada, entonces luego de un suspiro se repuso y miró a la pequeña que se había acercado a ella y le había puesto las manos encima. Hollow actuando como hermano mayor tomó a la chica y la alejó de la araña, luego comenzó a regañarla en su habitual forma silenciosa, la pequeña que parecía algo rebelde, a su vez se defendió contestando con señas.

—¡Eh! No me digas que tus otros hermanos tampoco pueden hablar.

—La verdad no —contestó Hornet.

—Pero... Quizás... Algún día puedan... —Dijo Big.

—Pero que bruto era tu padre —bufó Tobu—. Si todos los hijos que iba a tener con su esposa iban a salir mudos, mejor no hubiera tenido tantos.

Big entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante, no pensaba permitir que nadie hablara mal del viejo gusano. Tobu se encogió en su lugar y Hornet viendo que las cosas podían ponerse complicadas intervino.

—Ejem... Las circunstancias en las que nacieron mis hermanos fueron un tanto especiales, es algo complicado de explicar. Mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Si?

Tobu asintió en silencio, pero Big aún parecía enfadado con ella, entonces tratando de congraciarse con él, decidió tomar una actitud más amistosa con los pequeños.

—Bueno niña, gusto en conocerte... Supongo ¿Cómo te llamas?

—...— La chica que se había mostrado interesada en Tobu comenzó a gesticular indicando su nombre.

—...—Al parecer Hollow agregó algunos comentarios al discurso de su hermana, pero por supuesto Tobu no comprendió a ninguno.

—Traductor Hornet por favor...

—La chica se llama Myla y Hollow dijo que él la nombró así.

—... —Hollow hizo algunos gestos más.

—¿Eh? ¿Le pusiste así en honor a la chica que te gustaba? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta alguien? ¿Y qué fue de ella?

—... —Hollow le dedicó una mirada gélida a Hornet y pasó uno de sus dedos sobre su cuello.

—Ah... Entiendo, perdón, tema delicado.

Ali había estado más pendiente de vigilar a Big que de la conversación de los demás, pero en cuanto escuchó aquello de que a Hollow le gustaba alguien se puso tensa.

¿Eso era en serio? Su mami, su guardián, su compañero ¿Tenía a alguien en su mente que no era ella? Esto la hizo estallar en rabia ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él le pertenecía a ella, así lo había dicho su padre, el guardián del ritual debería estar al lado del maestro para siempre. Así como Brumm era de su padre, Hollow debía ser de ella y no podía tener en su corazón o su mente a otra criatura.

Con intenciones de castigar a su lacayo por su infidelidad, se arrojó sobre Hollow y comenzó a morderle un cuerno. A él no le dolía pero la sensación de que su máscara se desprendía era desagradable.

Todos entraron en pánico ante la posibilidad de que Hollow se volviera una sombra en frente de todos, entonces los 5 pequeños que habían levantado su aguijón contra Ali lo hicieron de nuevo. Esta al verse amenazada, no se dejó intimidar y gruñó haciendo aparecer un par de bolas de fuego en el aire.

En ese momento, Hornet nuevamente tomó las riendas del asunto y agarró a la mamífero por el cuello, entonces le dedicó una mirada tan letal que a Ali se le pasaron todas las ganas de pelear.

—¡Suficiente! —Le gritó con voz seca.

Y luego de ese efectivo regaño, la cría no volvió a molestar más. Sin embargo su actitud cambió irremediablemente en ese momento, si hubieran estado más atentos a ella, podrían haber solucionado el problema a tiempo y no hubieran tenido que enfrentar consecuencias tan drásticas más tarde.

Pronto notaron lo poco que faltaba para la medianoche, el famoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales estaba por empezar, según habían dicho era algo que se vería en el cielo, así que no era necesario buscar algún lugar especial para ver bien.

Hollow aprovechó de comprar golosinas para todos (con el dinero de su hermana) y luego fueron a sentarse por ahí.

En las afueras de Bocasucia, ocultó de la vista de los mortales, un fantasma vagaba lamentándose y rememorando un glorioso pasado que ya nunca volvería.

¿Cómo es que todo había acabado así? Lo único que quería era que su reino perdurara y que siguieran alabándolo como el alto ser que era, ¿Que tenía de malo eso? los insectos estaban felices con él, había progreso, gloria, leyendas, ciencia, todo era perfecto ¿Por qué no podía seguir así?

Bueno, quizás no todo su legado fue perfecto, cometió algunos abusos de poder al arrebatarles sus jardines a los musgosos para regalárselos a su reina, pero ella tampoco se quejó, se apropió del lugar sin mayores remordimientos, aunque también puede haber sido el exceso de entusiasmo por tener un lugar tan bonito luego de vivir por tanto tiempo en los límites del reino.

Suspiró apesadumbrado ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que sacrificar a sus retoños sería una buena idea? En verdad estaba desesperado en ese tiempo, no pensó en nada, no tomó en cuenta la opinión de nadie, ni quiera de su dulce Blanca, pobre... Aun cuando las raíces son naturalmente desapegadas de sus retoños, ella se sintió mal por lo que tuvo que hacer. En su tiempo la trató de débil y sentimental... Ahora cuanto no lamentaba eso.

Pero ahora no había nada que hacer, estaba muerto, Blanca también, el reino acabado y las culpas comiéndose su corazón. Jamás se lo perdonaría, y probablemente sus hijos tampoco, sobre todo Big.

No sentía vergüenza de admitir que Big era su favorito, era hasta lógico, considerando que era el único con quién había convivido, aquel que había criado a conciencia y había visto crecer. Por eso lamentó tanto tener que sacrificarlo, pero como siempre se repitió "ningún costo es demasiado grande".

Cómo le gustaría tener el valor de presentarse ante Big, de abrazarlo y pedirle perdón.

—Vaya... Pero que individuo tan lamentable hace acto de presencia por estos desolados parajes.

El rey pálido se puso en alerta ¡Alguien lo había visto! Cosa sumamente sospechosa Porque estaba muerto. Nadie debería ser capaz de verlo, solo las polillas por sus habilidades especiales.

Casi con temor dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y lo que vio lo dejó más que sorprendido, era un murciélago.

Quizás sería por pertenecer a la misma especie de Grimm que lo encontró tan semejante a él, pero luego de pasar la primera impresión, las diferencias eran más notorias.

Si bien la criatura era tan alta como el maestro de la compañía, se notaba mucho más desgastado y viejo, sus orejas estaban algo caídas y sus ojos en lugar de tener el siniestro color rojo de la flama escarlata, tenían un tono negro más común.

Había bastante orgullo y elegancia en su postura y también algo de bondad. La bestia miraba al fantasma con ojos compasivos, a pesar de su risa, que a ojos del rey era un tanto burlesca.

—Como...

—Estos viejos ojos ven más de lo que aparentan —Dijo el murciélago sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Un murciélago! —grito el rey alarmado.

Temía que aquella bestia estuviera ahí para atacar a los cientos de bichos que habían asistido al festival, sería una masacre. Ya comenzaba a alejarse para ir a alertar a su familia cuando la bestia lo detuvo.

—Para el carro viejo, no me voy a comer a nadie —dijo en un tono bastante informal—. Hace rato que estos huesos no están para soportar un cacería en condiciones.

El rey detuvo su andar y le dio un buen vistazo al murciélago, en verdad se veía bastante decrépito, dudaba si sería capaz de volar apropiadamente o si sus garras podrían cobrar una vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el rey de forma seca.

—Mi trabajo. Se me paga para entretener y eso hago.

—¿Entretener? ¿A quién? Aquí no hay nadie.

—Eso no es verdad, aquí hay mucha gente, solo que el espectáculo que yo ofrezco, se aprecia mejor desde lejos.

De pronto el viejo gusano parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de algo.

—Los fuegos artificiales... Tú eres el que los trajo.

—Exacto —dijo la bestia alegremente—. Viajo por distintos reinos ofreciendo un espectáculo único e inolvidable, cobro mi paga y con eso puedo comprar la comida que ya no puedo proveerme por mi propia mano.

Esta declaración relajó un poco al Wyrm, no era peligroso, ya no lo sería nunca más. Así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión para charlar un rato.

—¿Cómo es que puedes verme?

—¿Cómo? —Ladeó la cabeza— ¿Cómo será? Ni yo mismo los sé, es todo un misterio. —Se carcajeó un poco al ver la cara de molestia del gusano—. No es que no te quiera contar pequeño gusano, no me molesta compartir mis secretos con un muerto que nadie escuchará, pero ni yo mismo sé por qué te puedo ver.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? ¿Es una habilidad de nacimiento o recurriste a alguna magia?

—Pues no lo sé. No tengo recuerdos de infancia, la mitad de mi vida es una nebulosa. Solo sé que un día cualquiera desperté sin saber quién era, si tenía familia, amigos, hogar o cualquier cosa, lo único que sabía era que me llamaba Graham.

Por alguna razón está historia se le hacía un tanto familiar al rey, pero no dijo nada. Graham siguió hablando.

—Hay muchos otros misterios inexplicables para mí además de la capacidad de ver muertos, por ejemplo... —Chasqueó los dedos y en su palma apreció una flama escarlata— ¿Por qué puedo producir este fuego? No tengo idea, solo sé que está habilidad fue la causante de que me repudiaran en todas las colonias de murciélagos a las que traté de unirme.

—Oh... Lo lamento.

—Je, mejor no digas nada, sé que no lo lamentas —dijo el murciélago aún con actitud alegre—. Quizás en tu interior piensas que lo merezco. Seguro que estaba bestia horrible desató el terror en el pasado, seguro que abusó de su poder, seguro que se impuso a los demás, seguro que mató a miles de inocentes sin razón alguna, eso es lo que debe estar pasando por tu cabeza.

—... —El silencio del rey era más por él mismo que por el murciélago, aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir horriblemente identificado.

—Pero si hice todo eso... No lo recuerdo. Aunque a veces al pasar por aquí y por allá muchos me miran con miedo, quizás fui alguien terrible, no lo sé. Pero sé que ahora no lo soy y no pretendo serlo ¿Sabes? Yo creo que las personas pueden cambiar, tanto para bien como para mal. Puedes haber hecho algo terrible, pero si te arrepientes de corazón y tratas de redimirte, pues algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. No siempre te van a perdonar, pero se supone que si uno empieza a hacer las cosas bien es para mejorar uno, no para esperar reconocimiento ¿Verdad? Así que señor fantasma ¿Por qué no mejor deja de atormentarse solo y se va a la otra vida?

—¿Eh? Todo esto...

—Este discurso es para que entre en razón y haga lo que tenga que hacer. Por favor, estás muerto, no es como que puedas solucionar los problemas del mundo en tu condición (Quizás ni vivo podrías). Te veo arrepentido por algo, no sé por qué, no sé qué habrás hecho, pero ya es suficiente, no te hará ningún bien andar por aquí vagando y lamentándote.

—Mmmm... Consideraré sus consejos muchas gracias. —Lo cortó el rey.

El Wyrm no podía evitar sentirse molesto de que ese viejo murciélago decrépito lo estuviera sermoneando ¿Cómo se atrevía? Él era el rey Pálido, el ser más... Un momento, ya había empezado de nuevo, su soberbia y arrogancia tomando lo mejor de sí mismo. No tenía caso, era un cabeza dura. Le tomaría un tiempo más sentirse listo para viajar al otro mundo, pero al menos en ese momento decidió trabajar para ser mejor persona y remendar lo que pudiera de sus errores pasados, se lo debía a sus retoños.

—Oh rayos, pero qué tarde es —dijo Graham mirando la luna—. Es hora de empezar el espectáculo.

El murciélago caminó casi dando saltos hasta un lugar donde había unas especies de troncos gruesos de cabezas puntiagudas, debajo de cada tronco había una mecha.

—Perdón si hablé demasiado —dijo Graham apareciendo una chispa de fuego en una de sus manos—. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo, no muchos se animan a charlar conmigo, por eso cuando tengo la oportunidad, hablo hasta agotarme.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó el gusano interesado en los misteriosos maderos de Graham.

—¿Esto? Son los fuegos artificiales. Estos cartuchos están rellenos de pólvora y sales metálicas, con mi curiosa habilidad para producir fuego los enciendo. —Acercó su fuego a la mecha la cual comenzó a arder—. Luego estos estallan. —La base del cartucho explotó elevándolo a una gran altura en medio de un estruendo agudo—. Y estos liberan las sales metálicas en el cielo provocando explosiones de color.

El rey tuvo la oportunidad de observar maravillado una flor de fuego rojo brillante abrirse en el cielo, para resplandecer durante unos pocos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Jamás en su larguísima vida vio algo como eso, quedó sin palabras.

—También tengo de otros colores. —Canturreó el murciélago encendiendo dos mechas más.

Esta vez la explosión brilló en plateado. El rey no pudo reprimir un gemido de impresión, el plateado y el blanco eran sus colores favoritos.

—Esto... ¡Esto es hermoso! —Dijo el rey admirado— ¿Cómo has podido crear algo tan maravilloso? ¿Qué es este asunto de la pólvora? Deberías considerar compartirlo con otros...

—No —dijo Graham encendiendo otra mecha y poniendo expresión seria— La pólvora fue algo que aprendí de los dioses mayores y ni ellos saben manejarse correctamente con esto. La pólvora te permite crear maravillas como los fuegos artificiales, pero también es un instrumento de muerte y destrucción. Estas pequeñas explosiones controladas pueden ser grandes y letales, algunos las han usado como herramientas de exterminio. No quiero que el pacífico mundo de los insectos se ensucie con este siniestro invento, me llevaré el secreto de la pólvora a la tumba, ya lo he decidido.

—Ya veo... —El rey parecía algo decepcionado— Pero si compartieras este secreto, seguro serías alabado y admirado por muchos...

—¿Es tan necesario ser reverenciado? —Dijo el murciélago recuperando su sonrisa.

—No... Supongo que no —dijo el rey tras meditar un segundo.

Las flores incandescentes iluminaron el cielo para deleite de los cientos de insectos de Bocasucia. Fue un espectáculo maravilloso del que se habló por semanas, aquella fue una experiencia única que jamás volverían a repetir. En medio de la noche, de la fiesta y la celebración todos hicieron un alto para levantar la vista y admirar las maravillas que se desplegaban en el cielo.

Esa noche, por algunos minutos Zote no presumió sus aventuras ficticias. Grimm fue capaz de admirar algo que no fuera él mismo. Brumm esbozó una ligera sonrisa detrás de su máscara. Bretta levantó la vista de los regalos que los fans que la habían reconocido le habían hecho. La abeja reina dejó en pausa una venta de bebidas. Elderbug se sintió unos años más joven...

Sobre el firme tejado de una casa, una familia de insectos contemplaba al igual que todos los demás insectos la gran atracción de la noche. 16 pequeños, un rey, una princesa y demonio de fuego. Fueron muchos los sentimientos que los recorrieron en ese momento, sobrecogidos por lo que veían, pero por sobre todo, primó la alegría y la certeza de que estaban en el lugar en el que debían estar, rodeados de sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, una de ellos, por un instante se sintió algo melancólica al recordar la ausencia de un ser muy querido.

"Quirrel, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver esto ¿Por dónde andarás caminando ahora?" Pensó Hornet.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el festival en Bocasucia y todo había vuelto a la rutina de siempre, por ello, una vez más Hornet se encontraba en la guarida de las tejedoras recogiendo un par de carretes para sus nuevas lecciones de tejido, igual que la vez anterior, Tobu la acompañaba en su tarea.

—Como esta vez me llevo dos carretes, elegí unos pequeños, supongo que será suficiente para tejer un mantel con patrones ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Horent.

—Oh sí, no te preocupes, es más que suficiente para que aprendas lo básico —replicó la araña—. Luego ya podrás intentar otras cosas como un tapiz o qué se yo.

—Genial. —La mestiza comenzó a cargar los carretes fuera de la guardia.

—Oye Horent ¿No piensas contar cuantos carretes te quedan? La última vez dijiste que lo harías.

Hornet se quedó quieta en su sitio al escuchar esto, entonces dudó por un momento. No se volteó a mirarla y simplemente dijo.

—Lo haremos otro día. —Y tras decir eso apresuró su paso a la salida.

Tobu bufó molesta, era obvio que Hornet no quería descubrir la verdad, estaba segura de que lo sospechaba pero no quería enfrentar el problema. Pero ni modo, no podía obligarla, era un asunto personal. Sin embargo ella no pensaba quedarse con la curiosidad de saber qué rayos pasaba ahí. Así que esperó a que Hornet se alejara lo suficiente como para que su presencia no se percibiera en los alrededores y entonces habló en voz alta.

—¡Ya se fue! ¡Salgan! ¡Sé que están aquí!

Unos murmullos y chasquidos se escucharon por los alrededores, mientras un grupo de seres se arrastraba tétricamente acercándose cada vez más a la ladrona, hasta que estuvieron frente a ella.

—Vaya... Nos has descubierto —dijo una araña de sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oh vamos, no fue tan difícil ¿En serio se escondían?

—Bueno, tampoco creo que lo hiciéramos tan mal —replicó otra araña—. La princesa nunca nos notó.

—Yo creo que sí lo hizo, Hornet es muy perceptiva. Probablemente no se quiere enfrentar a la realidad, quizás incluso le duele que ustedes mismos no se acerquen a ella.

—Oh cuanto lo sentimos —dijo una tercera araña—, pero por mucho que a ella le duela y que a nosotros nos duela, no podemos presentarnos ante ella, no podemos reconocerla como nuestra reina.

—Es porque es una mestiza ¿Cierto? —Dijo Tobu algo apenada.

—¿Mestiza? Oh, claro que no, no nos importa que sea una mestiza —retomó la palabra la primera araña—. Aquí en Hallownest los mestizos siempre fueron aceptados en casi todas las tribus (menos las mantis), el gran problema era que no sabía tejer.

—¿No la aceptan como reina porque no puede tejer? —Tobu estaba incrédula.

—Oye, somos la tribu de las tejedoras, nuestra líder debe saber tejer.

—¿Y por qué no le enseñaron ustedes?

—Porque si lo hubiéramos hecho, no habríamos podido resistir la tentación de acogerla y servirla, es una líder de nacimiento.

—Ustedes en serio que son complicados chicos.

—Bueno, de todas formas te estamos muy agradecidos por la ayuda que le brindaste a la princesa, ahora está en camino de convertirse en una gran tejedora. Por eso te pedimos que termines de instruirla y le dejes los conocimientos suficientes para realizar el último ritual de las tejedoras.

—OH ¿Entonces aquí también tienen esa costumbre? —Tobu parecía algo sorprendida—. De donde vengo la última prueba de una tejedora es hacer un tapiz y colgarlo en la pared principal de su hogar, entonces deberá invitar a todos sus vecinos para que vean su trabajo y la reconozcan como una auténtica tejedora.

—Sí, exacto, ese es el ritual. Cuando veamos el tapiz colgado en la pared de su casa en Poblado Distante, nos presentaremos ante ella y la serviremos como nuestra nueva reina. Hasta entonces, por favor cuida de Hornet, te la encargamos ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero...

Antes de que Tobu pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, las arañas escaparon dejándola en completa soledad.

La ladrona agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre, ya no le quedaba mucho que enseñarle a Hornet, aprendía rápido y era muy empeñosa, la chica estaba a un paso de ser reina y ella... Era una simple plebeya que pronto debería partir de viaje.

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo, si no se me alarga demasiado (Tengo la regla personal de no hacer capítulos de más de 5000 palabras) debería ser el último del relleno, coincidiría con la despedida de Tobu, la cual será espectacular (Según yo)**


	34. Chapter 34

—Cariño... Despierta... Oye...

Hornet se revolvió en su cama quejándose de que la molestaran.

—Vamos Hornet, abre los ojos.

Aún somnolienta la araña mestiza obedeció la petición y abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrar el rostro de Tobu a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! —Hornet gritó asustada y trató de golpear a la intrusa que invadía su espacio personal.

Tobu que estaba colgada sobre la cama de Hornet usando un hilo, se balanceó esquivando el golpe. El escándalo armado por la chica de rojo despertó a su hermano y a Ali que estaban en la misma cama que ella.

—... —Se refregó los ojos y miró a la araña que colgaba encima, no le dio importancia y volvió a dormir. Ali lo imitó.

—¿Pero que rayos haces? —Gruñó Hornet enfadada de que interrumpieran su sueño— ¿Y qué hora es?

—Bastante temprano, la mayoría de los insectos no deben estar despiertos. —Dijo Tobu alegremente.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me despiertas a mi?! ¡¿Y porqué te metes en mi casa sin mi permiso?!

—Es que cuando me toca partir de viaje hacia nuevos reinos y aventuras, suelo levantarme temprano para prepararlo todo. Ya ordené mi hogar temporal, ahora me toca comprar algunos suministros para el viaje.

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

—Pues te quería pedir que me acompañaras a la ciudad para abastecerme. —Puso una expresión angelical.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas malita. Anda di que sí. Me lo debes, te he enseñado todos mis conocimientos de tejedora, eso debe valer algo ¿No?

Hornet gruñó sabiendo que tenía razón, había hecho demasiado por ella. Era por estas cosas que odiaba pedir favores.

—Está bien, te acompañaré —aceptó finalmente a regañadientes.

—Oye, no será tan malo, te invitaré a almorzar donde quieras.

Palabras mágicas. Inmediatamente Hornet se levantó con más ánimo y luego de tomar un desayuno ligero, se encaminaron Ciudad de las Lágrimas.

Llegaron tan temprano que muchos negocios aún permanecían cerrados, incluso recién llegaban los empleados.

—¿Por que vinimos tan temprano Tobu? No hay ningún lugar donde comprar.

—Eso es porque ahora no venimos a comprar, venimos a vender.

—¿Vender?

—Tengo mis clientes por aquí.

Se acercaron a la parte trasera de una tienda donde un pulgón cargaba unas cajas.

—¡Hola Tocker! —Saludó la araña.

—¡Tobu! Que gusto verte ¿Que sorpresa me traes hoy? Las semillas dulces de la vez pasada fueron un éxito ¿No tendrás más por ahí?

—Lo siento, ya agoté existencias, la próxima vez que me pase por Hallownest me aseguraré de traer algunas. Esta vez tengo piedras puranas, son muy útiles para retirar impurezas de los caparazones.

Luego de una animada conversación y algo de regateo, Tobu salió de la tienda sin su saco de piedras, pero con una bolsa repleta de Geo.

—Entonces... Las cosas que recolectas en un reino, las vendes en otro y con eso consigues dinero para tus gastos. —Dijo Hornet.

—Exacto, todos los gastos que no sean comida, los cubro así. Para mi alimento me limito a cazar.

—Ya veo... Yo pensaba que...

—¿Que robaba? —Tobu le dedicó una mirada ofendida—. Tienes una muy mala opinión de mí, no soy una ladrona... Bueno, no una común. No me interesa el dinero o las joyas, yo busco tesoros, objetos únicos y representativos de un lugar, otras cosas no me interesan.

—Perdón, no quise ofenderte, yo pensaba que... ¡Eh! ¡Un momento! Aunque no robes cosas comunes robar sigue estando mal, no deberías hacerlo.

—¡Mira! Esa tienda ya abrió, necesito unas cosas de ahí. —Dijo escabulléndose de Hornet.

—¡Tobu! ¡No te escapes!

Hacer cambiar a alguien como Tobu era difícil y en su último día en Hallownest, Hornet no lo iba a lograr, así que por esta vez, optó por ignorar la conducta de la araña... Al menos hasta que se metió en problemas.

Las chicas estaban recorriendo un edificio que ninguna de ellas se había dignado a visitar antes porque no tenía negocios de su interés, la mayoría eran oficinas y tiendas de objetos usados. Sin embargo, los entrenados ojos de Tobu captaron algo sumamente interesante para ella.

—Holaaaaaa —dijo la araña entrando con toda confianza a la tienda de antigüedades.

—Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —Dijo Lemm desde detrás de su mostrador.

—¿Cuánto por eso? —Dijo señalando un ídolo del rey que estaba sobre un estante.

—No está a la venta —contestó el anticuario inmediatamente perdiendo el interés en la visitante.

—¿Cómo que no está a la venta? Pero si esto es una tienda...

—Tobu... —Hornet comenzaba a impacientarse, pues presentía que las cosas iban por mal camino.

—No exactamente. —Replicó el viejo insecto a la afirmación de Tobu—. Yo me dedico a comprar reliquias, no a venderlas, nada de aquí está a la venta.

—Pero si tienes demasiadas cosas, no seas tacaño.

—Ya te dije que nada está a la venta —Lemm ya comenzaba a molestarse—. Yo compro objetos de valor coleccionable, gran parte de estas reliquias valen más que tú cabeza en un mercado de pulgas negras. Así que si tienes algo que vender, ponlo en el mostrador, si no es así, mejor te retiras de mi negocio.

—¿Y tú crees que te voy a vender alguno de mis preciados recuerdos? Olvídalo viejo.

—¿Recuerdos? —Pareció confundido por el término.

—Sip. Objetos de valor que encuentro en mis viajes y guardo como recuerdos de dichas experiencias.

—Oh, pues estaría ciertamente interesado en ver alguno de sus recuerdos. —La actitud del bicho inmediatamente cambió a una más amable—. Como coleccionista de estas joyas de la historia me encantaría ver alguno de tus "recuerdos."

—¡Claro!

Tobu parecía bastante halagada y orgullosa de tener oportunidad de presumir sus baratijas, la mayoría de los insectos poco y ningún interés tenían en admirar su colección. La araña comenzó a buscar debajo de su capa por algo que tenía con ella, entonces luego de un momento, sacó un hermoso anillo dorado con el emblema de la corona grabado encima.

—Encontré esta cosa en los límites del reino. Me gustó el logotipo, es bonito, así que decidí queármelo

—¿Estarías interesada en vender eso? —Dijo Lemm acercándose tanto Que Tobu dio un respingo y saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia.

—Yo... Yo... ¡Te lo cambio por la cosa esa! —Dijo señalando nuevamente el ídolo del rey.

—Eso no está a la venta y tampoco se intercambia. Pero puedo darte mucho Geo por el anillo que traes.

—No me interesa el Geo ¡Quiero la estatua esa!

—Por favor, sé razonable —Lemm trató con otra estrategia— ¿Para qué quieres un ídolo del rey? A ti no te sirve de nada, tampoco el anillo, tus patas no son apropiadas para usar joyas. Mejor acepta el Geo que puedes usar para comprar cosas útiles.

—A ti tampoco te sirve de nada.

—Oh no, para mí son muy útiles. De estos objetos obtengo pistas del pasado y de civilizaciones antiguas que...

—O sea, te sirven para escribir libros tontos que nadie va a leer. —Estas palabras indignaron al viejo bicho.

—¡Eso es mucho más útil que simplemente acumular objetos porque sí y tenerlos arrumbados en un rincón guardando polvo!

—¡Hey! Eso no es así, mis recuerdos están limpios y ordenados, cuido muy bien de cada uno de ellos...

—Por que es más fácil cuidar objetos muertos que cuidar de personas y con eso alivias las carencias afectivas que tienes ¡Típico de los acumuladores! —Replicó Lemm mordaz.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Algo en el tono de voz de Tobu delataba que el último comentario le había afectado.

En ese momento la aguja de Hornet se enterró en el mostrador justo entre medio de Lemm y Tobu. Ambas criaturas levantaron la cabeza lentamente para dirigir su mirada hacia la guerrera que en aquel momento lucía un aspecto aterrador.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo la mestiza en tono seco.

—La bestia ro... —Susurró Lemm, pero cortó la oración a la mitad al ver la mirada asesina de Hornet—. Lo siento.

—Tobu, nos vamos —dijo Ignorando al anticuario.

—Pero...

—¡Dije que nos vamos!

Sin esperar más, Hornet agarró a Tobu por la capa azul que usaba y la arrastró fuera de la tienda, mientras la araña se agitaba y protestaba. No hubo caso, la guerrera no retrocedió y no dejó de arrastrarla hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia de la tienda.

—En serio Tobu, no sé como es que haces para sacar de quicio a la gente.

—Fue su culpa ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo?

—Sí, lo escuché, pero tú empezaste. Ya te dijo la primera vez que en su tienda nada estaba a la venta, debiste haber desistido en ese momento —Suspiró con resignación—. Aunque supongo que eso era pedirte mucho. El que haya podido sacarte de ahí sin que robes nada ya es bastante.

—Claro...

Algo en el tono de voz de Tobu hizo que Hornet se pusiera en alerta y mirara a la araña con sospecha.

—No robaste nada de la tienda ¿Cierto?

—Eh... No... ¿Por qué? —La mirada de Tobu decía que claramente lo había hecho.

—¡Tobu!

De pronto un pequeño escándalo desvió la atención de Hornet de la ladrona. A poca distancia de ellas pudo ver al anticuario corriendo siendo seguido por dos escarabajos Goliat. En cuanto notó la presencia de las dos chicas, Lemm gritó:

—¡Ahí está! ¡Detengan a la ladrona!

—¡Mira lo que has hecho Tobu! —Gritó Hornet enfadada dirigiéndose a su compañera pero... Esta ya se había ido— ¡Aaaaggg! ¡Maldita araña!

Fue un largo rato el que pasó escapando de los guardias hasta que finalmente logró despistarlos. En otras circunstancias quizás se habría entregado, pero estaba enfadada y no tenía ganas de cargar con culpas ajenas. Cuando finalmente estuvo libre de todo perseguidor y comenzó a considerar la idea de regresar a casa, Tobu apareció de la nada y saltó encima de ella. Los entrenados reflejos de Hornet le permitieron esquivar el ataque sorpresa.

—Buenos reflejos cariño. —La saludó Tobu alegremente.

—¡Ahí estás maldita ladrona! ¡Ve a devolver lo que tomaste ahora!

—No, es mío, yo me lo encontré.

—¡Tobu no empieces de nuevo!

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

—No me cambies el tema...

—En el restaurante de por allá hay filete de cavasuelos con salsa de hongos.

—Tobu...

—También podría ir a entregarme a hora mismo y salir de este trámite, pero supongo que eso haría que nos perdiéramos la hora de almuerzo, cosa que sería una pena, dicen que la comida de ese restaurante es riquísima. ¿Verdad que sería una pena Hornet? ¿Verdad verdad?

En ese momento Hornet se odiaba a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero decidió perdonar a Tobu en esta ocasión e ir a comer con ella, más rato la haría entregarse.

La comida fue agradable y abundante, Tobu parecía estar muy generosa y Hornet no dejó pasar la ocasión, de todos modos se lo debía luego de todos los problemas que le había causado.

Ahora Hornet se encontraba mordisqueando una botana crocante remojada en salsa, mientras que Tobu chequeaba una lista que tenía con ella para ver qué le faltaba comprar. Por única vez Hornet pudo ver a la araña en una actitud algo más seria de la habitual, normalmente parecía despreocupada, pero se veía que era capaz concentrase en algo si era necesario.

—¿Te faltan muchas cosas? —Preguntó la guerrera mordiendo su bocadillo.

—No muchas, solo necesito conseguir un pedernal, estaba considerando viajar a un reino frío y para sobrevivir ahí es absolutamente necesario poder crear fuego con facilidad. Si no logro encontrar uno, tendré que cambiar mi ruta, no me voy a arriesgar a ir a un lugar para el que no estoy preparada.

—Esto de ir de viaje parece algo peligroso —En aquel momento se le vino a la cabeza Quirrel y una opresión se instaló en su estómago.

—No lo es tanto si vas bien preparado y cuando ya tienes experiencia las cosas son más fáciles, ya puedes predecir zonas peligrosas con solo un vistazo. La verdad, para viajar lo más importante es saber defenderse, ya sea peleando o escapando. —Le dedicó una mirada analítica a Hornet—. Con tu habilidad con la aguja seguro podrías viajar sin tener que preocuparte de la mayoría de los peligros ¿Nunca has considerado moverte de aquí?

—La verdad no, me siento obligada a permanecer aquí y defender esta tierra, soy la protectora de Hallownest, yo... —En aquel momento se detuvo, no quería contarle a Tobu demasiados detalles de su particular existencia—. No es como que sienta mucho interés en viajar tampoco.

—Deberías hacerlo, es divertido —dijo la araña con una sonrisa—. Puedes conocer lugares fascinantes, insectos raros, vivir experiencias únicas... Si tú quisieras... Podría guiarte en el mundo exterior...

—Agradezco la oferta, pero no me puedo mover de aquí. Hay muchas cosas que me atan a este lugar, el reino mismo, mi familia, además de que debo esperar el regreso de Quirrel.

Tobu frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre ¿Donde lo había escuchado? No lo recordaba.

—¿Quién es Quirrel?

—Él... Es un amigo muy querido. —Una sonrisa cálida asomó en el rostro de Hornet—. Es una cochinilla muy amable que me ha ayudado mucho, le tengo mucho cariño, Hollow igual. Es muy inteligente y sabe muchísimas cosas, es hábil, leal, fuerte y además es uno de los mejores cocineros que conozco. Si tuviera que quejarme por algo, sería por esa manía de salir de viaje cada tantos meses, no se puede quedar quieto en un solo sitio. Pero al menos siempre regresa conmigo... Digo con nosotros, con Hollow y conmigo. —Quedó con la cara roja ante el último comentario.

—En serio lo quieres mucho —Tobu parecía algo melancólica— ¿Seguro que son solo amigos?

—¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? Ya bastante me molesta el gusano fantasma con que sería buena pareja para mí.

—Ese maldito gusano casquivano...

—Como sea, solo somos amigos... Y por el momento seguirá siendo así. Él ya dejó en claro que no quiere tener pareja y pretendo respetar su deseo.

—¿Pero quisieras que fueran algo más? —Esta pregunta dejó a Hornet algo nerviosa.

—Yo... Solo quisiera que regresara pronto, nada más, con eso me basta.

—OH vaya... Pero qué chica tan humilde ¿Y qué harías si nunca regresara? Si muriera por allá lejos sin que te enteraras y pasaran los años y los años y él nunca volviera...

—Pues me quedaría con Bretta. —El rostro de Tobu se descompuso al escuchar esto y Hornet soltó una carcajada—. Solo estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

La araña puso una expresión seria y se quedó mirando en silencio a la chica de rojo, quien como solía ocurrir cada vez que esto pasaba, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Tobu... ¿Podrías dejar esa costumbre tuya de quedarte mirándome fijamente en silencio? Me pones nerviosa.

—Es que eres tan linda...

Como respuesta Hornet le estampó en la cara un bocadillo cubierto en salsa.

—AAAgggg... ¡Eso fue un ataque a traición!

—¡No empieces con tus payasadas! No porque me halagues voy a pensar mejor de ti.

—No son payasadas, es lo que pienso...

—No pensarías que soy linda si supieras el cuerpo monstruoso que se oculta bajo esta capa —dijo Hornet en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Nada! —Levantó la voz nuevamente—. En fin, ya terminamos aquí, vamos a pagar y sigamos comprando tus cosas.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mayores percances. Tobu pudo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para dejar sus comprar hechas y su equipaje preparado para el viaje, incluso logró obtener un par de pedernales a muy buen precio.

Finalmente, cuando terminaron todos sus asuntos, ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia los acantilados aulladores, allí era donde Tobu aprovechando las corrientes de aire usaría su tela aérea para viajar hacia un nuevo destino. Como último favor le pidió a Hornet que la acompañara hasta el último momento, rara vez tenía a alguien para despedirla. La chica de rojo estuvo de acuerdo y fue por eso que aquel atardecer, ambas se encontraron en las alturas de aquel acantilado observando el día acabar.

—Gracias por acompañarme Hornet, fue un día muy divertido.

—Sí, supongo que no estuvo mal —contestó la guerrera—. Exceptuando la parte cuando robaste la tienda de antigüedades lo demás fue agradable... Y nunca devolviste el ídolo del rey.

—Pero es que es mío...

—Sí, sí, ya no digas más, es suficiente. Afortunadamente ya te vas, así que no tendré que lidiar con tus fechorías nunca más.

—Nunca más hasta que regrese...

—¿Vas a volver algún día?

—Tengo una casa aquí, algún día debo volver para asegurarme de que mis recuerdos estén bien.

—Ay Tobu... Sabes... Creo que Lemm tenía razón en eso de que debes tener algún tipo de carencia afectiva...

—Oh miren la hora, si no parto se me hará muy tarde...

—Entiendo —dijo la guerrera comprendiendo la poco sutil indirecta de que no quería hablar del tema.

La araña sacó la red especial que usaba para viajar a través de las corrientes de aire y la enganchó en su gancho de tejedora, preparándose para atrapar el siguiente ventarrón que soplara.

—Nunca me enseñaste a tejer ese tipo de redes —comentó Hornet.

—No lo necesitas, si no tienes intenciones de viajar y no puedes producir tu propio hilo, no tiene caso que sepas esto. Mejor dedícate a tus tejidos tradicionales y a tejer tu primer tapiz, recuerda que debes colgarlo en la pared principal de tu casa en Nido Profundo.

—Sí, lo haré. Honraré las tradiciones de las tejedoras y presentaré mi tapiz, aunque ya no haya nadie para admirarlo.

—Si supieras... —Susurró la araña.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No nada.

—...

—...

Luego de eso siguió otro de los incómodos silencios que tanto le crispaban los nervios de Hornet.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—Ah lo siento —dijo como saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Es que tienes una basura en uno de tus cuernos.

—¿Eh? ¿Donde? —Comenzó a tocarse la cabeza tratando de quitar la mugre.

—No es ahí, más al lado... Digo más arriba... No, esto... Ven aquí, mejor te la quito yo.

Hornet se inclinó hacia Tobu permitiéndole alcanzar con sus patas sus cuernos para que le quitara la basura. La araña comenzó a tocar el cuerno derecho de Hornet, cosa que la relajó, de forma que bajó la guardia, en ese momento Tobu aprovechó para atraer a Hornet hacia ella y besarla.

Debido a la cercanía, Tobu no pudo evitar la cachetada que le dio la mestiza, la cual hizo en las rocas del acantilado.

La araña retrocedió sobándose la cara, le había dolido bastante el golpe, pero eso no era nada, le preocupaba más la forma furiosa en la que Hornet la miraba.

—¡Pero que mierda fue eso! —Miro a su alrededor por si padre se manifestaba para castigarla por decir malas palabras, pero no hubo señal alguna— ¡Cómo te atreves a besarme! ¿Ahora además de baratijas también robas besos? Esta broma tuya ya fue demasiado lejos, si tú...

—Me gustas Hornet.

—...¿¡Que!?... —El asombro de Hornet era indescriptible.

—Y yo no le robo besos a cualquiera, solo a quienes quiero mucho.

—¿A quienes quieres mucho? Tobu... Dime qué esto es una broma, por favor dime que...

—No es broma Hornet, de verdad te quiero. Pero tú tienes en la cabeza a otra persona y yo no estoy para relaciones serias, así que mejor dejamos esto en un recuerdo divertido, me conformo con llevarme un beso y una cita.

—¿Cita? ¡Un momento! ¿La salida que tuvimos fue una cita?

—Si lo quieres considerar así pues sí, fue una cita.

—No lo puedo creer...

—En fin, gracias por la cita, por el beso, por los recuerdos y quizás en un año o más vuelva a pasear por aquí, si aún vives donde mismo será un gusto saludarte.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera Tobu!

Hornet corrió hacia la araña que lentamente se había acercado hacia el borde del acantilado.

—Adios.

En ese momento el viento rugió e infló la tela aérea de la viajera, arrastrándola hacia el cielo y hacia un nuevo viaje.

—¡Tobu!

—¡Adiós cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho y conviértete en una gran tejedora! ¡Nos veremos de nuevo algún día!

Hornet se quedó de pie en el borde del acantilado observándola alejarse. Era difícil decir si estaba feliz o triste, ni ella misma lo tenía claro, solo sabía que tenía la sensación de haber dejado algo inconcluso. Entonces, antes de que Tobu pudiera alejarse demasiado, sacó un objeto de debajo de su capa y lo levantó hacia el cielo.

—¡Tobuuuuuu! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

La araña voladora miró a la guerrera y aún con la distancia pudo distinguir lo que tenía en su mano, era un ídolo del rey.

Tobu abrió los ojos sorprendida y rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas el recuerdo que había obtenido en la mañana, pero no lo pudo encontrar, Hornet se lo había robado.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de este hecho, entonces con una sonrisa triste dijo:

—Eras perfecta... En serio que lo eras. Es una lástima que seas una mestiza.

La araña se desplazaba por los cielos y se preparaba para dormir, pasarían varias horas antes de que llegara a algún lugar de interés. Ocupada como estaba en sus pensamientos, obviamente estaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría a sus pies, por ello jamás notaría a la cochinilla solitaria que dirigía sus pasos hacia Hallownest.

Luego de un largo viaje, Quirrel por fin regresaba a casa, cosa que lo sorprendía bastante, pensar que hace apenas un año no tenía algo que llamar hogar ni nadie que lo esperara. Era agradable pensar en Hollow y Hornet, la idea de verlos lo ponía muy contento, además de que tenía muchos hallazgos que contarles.

Ya casi llegaba al reino y hasta donde recordaba, esa parte del trayecto era bastante segura, por lo que se podía permitir caminar más relajado, los tiktik no eran algo de lo que preocuparse y las vengamoscas no eran difíciles de manejar.

Fue por esto que el ataque repentino de un ciempiés lo tomó por sorpresa.

La bestia salió de debajo del piso y lo atacó apenas dándole tiempo para cubrirse. Su vasta experiencia como viajero le salvó el pellejo, consiguió cubrirse debajo de una roca y prepararse mentalmente para luchar.

Le dio un vistazo a su atacante y frunció el ceño, ese ciempiés era algo raro, llevaba un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, muy sospechoso. Seguro que no se lo había puesto él, alguien más lo había hecho ¿Pero con que objetivo?

No era su problema, ahora solo le interesan salir del predicamento. Sacó su aguijón y se preparó para la batalla, no estaba realmente seguro de si sería capaz de derrotar a un ciempiés, por eso su táctica sería intentar escapar. Respiró profundamente y salió de su escondite rocoso.

En cuanto vio a la cochinilla salir, el ciempiés se lanzó contra ella, pero Quirrel haciendo gala de su abrumadora velocidad lo esquivó y se trepó a la cabeza de la bestia, entonces sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le atravesó uno de sus ojos con aguijón y se dio a la fuga.

Quirrel corrió con todas sus fuerzas, el ciempiés estaba furioso y quería venganza por su ojo perdido, por lo que comenzó a perseguir a su presa, parecía que la iba a alcanzar, pero la cochinilla tenía su propio plan, esquivó otro ataque del ciempiés y con una rápida maniobra clavo una de las patas de bicho causándole un dolor terrible.

El insecto se enroscó sobre sí mismo gruñendo de dolor, tardaría un rato en reponerse, cosa que por supuesto el explorador aprovechó para librarse y huir.

Parecía que había escapado de todo peligro cuando de pronto la tierra frente a él se abrió y un segundo ciempiés salió de ella.

Quirrel retrocedió intimidado pensando en qué hacer, cuando un ruido grave lo alertó de que otro ciempiés había saludo a sus espaldas, estaba rodeado y acabado.

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron su mente en ese momento al creerse muerto, pero todos fueron silenciados ante el sonido de una voz ronca.

—Jajajajja, vaya, en verdad eres bueno —dijo una mariposa masculina apareciendo de detrás de una roca—. Has sido capaz de incapacitar a uno de mis chicos, nunca esperé esto de una cochinilla, esto hace que me replantee las ideas que tenía sobre ustedes.

—Quien... —Siseó Quirrel.

—Soy Ben, orgulloso guerrero del coliseo de los insensatos y domador de bestias. Había sacado a mis chicos a pasear un rato para que jugarán un poco con las basuras que habitan este territorio, no esperaba encontrar un guerrero decente por aquí. Mala suerte para mi chico.

—Yo... No soy un guerrero —dijo Quirrel sintiendo un frío recorrerlo la espalda, este tipo parecía peligroso—. Soy un simple explorador que porta un aguijón para defensa propia, nada más.

—Pues manejas esa cosa mucho mejor que bastantes profesionales ¿No te interesaría venir conmigo al Coliseo? Allí te espera fama y dinero.

—Agradezco la oferta pero debo rechazarla. No estoy interesado.

—Pues qué lástima porque no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Ben abrió sus alas exhibiendo sus colores psicodélicos y comenzó a agitarlas frenéticamente levantando algo de viento que cegó a la cochinilla.

Quirrel cerró los ojos un momento y para cuándo los volvió a abrir, la mariposa estaba frente a él sujetando un extraño talismán que brillaba con colores iguales a sus alas. Al ver la piedra multicolor el pobre explorador se sintió mareado y finalmente perdió la consciencia, junto a su voluntad.

* * *

 **Fin del relleno y adiós Tobu.**

 **Hay algo que me gustaría comentar. Yo nunca pretendo poner un personaje homosexual en una historia, (de hecho este es apenas el segundo personaje homosexual con el que me toca tratar), cada personaje que agrego lo hago bajo la suposición de que es hetero y eventuales ellos mismos al transcurrir la historia me revelan su propia naturaleza, qué son, como son, que les gusta o disgusta.**

 **Con Tobu fue igual, aunque era un personaje ajeno, creo que logré conocerla bien y ella misma terminó por comunicar todo lo que era. Hermoler nunca me especificó su orientación sexual, tampoco pregunté y estaba algo preocupada por hacer algo mal con ella, pero por ciertas conversaciones que tuve con Hermoler, creo que logré interpretar a Tobu correctamente, fui capaz de ver en ella lo mismo que vio él.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me ayudaron con ideas para los capítulos de relleno, en verdad alargué bastante el fic con ellas, pero ahora toca volver a avanzar la historia e ir sentando las bases para el final (y pensar que mi idea original era un fic de 25 capítulos).**


	35. Chapter 35

Para la mayoría de los insectos, Nido Profundo podría ser un lugar siniestro, peligroso y aterrador, pero allí Hornet se sentía como en casa. Amaba ese lugar y lamentaba no haberlo visitado en tanto tiempo.

Últimamente pasaba casi todo su tiempo en Bocasucia, bajaba nada más para recoger carretes de hilo y luego de iba, pero finalmente había decidido ir a su casa en las profundidades para relajarse un rato, necesitaba arreglar el desastre que tenía en la cabeza.

La particular despedida de Tobu la había alterado mucho, todavía debía luchar contra las ganas de molerla a golpes cada vez que pensaba en ella. Por eso pensó que pasar unos días bajo tierra le sentaría bien, por supuesto Hollow y por consiguiente Ali habían venido con ella.

Ahora se devolvía a Poblado Distante luego de una fructífera cacería, esperaba preparar un sabroso estofado para todos y por la tarde empezar a practicar para tejer su tapiz. Se encontraba de muy buen humor, Pero tristemente pronto terminaría muy enojada.

Cuando llegó a casa y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un espectáculo caótico. Hollow estaba en su estado de sombra llorando en un rincón, mientras que Ali se encontraba peleando con el rey pálido quien trataba de quitarle la máscara de Hollow.

—¡Pero qué rayos pasa aquí!

El grito de Hornet dejó a todos paralizados en su sitio, lentamente todos giraron la cabeza para ver a la recién llegada quien lucía furiosa.

Hollow se encogió convirtiéndose casi en una pelota de sombras, el rey pálido huyó de la escena desvaneciéndose y a Ali se le cayó la máscara de Hollow que tenía entre sus fauces.

Hornet sin decir una palabra, caminó hasta Ali y recogió la máscara del suelo, entonces se la pasó a su hermano quién inmediatamente entró en ella y recuperó su forma física, entonces tomó su capa que también estaba en el piso y se la puso.

—Bien ¿Ahora me explicarían que fue todo este escándalo?

—... —señaló a Ali, luego su máscara y entonces abrió sus brazos simulando fauces.

—¿Y tú dejas que te quite tu máscara así de fácil?

—...

—Hollow se supone que tú eres su "mami", al menos debería respetarte, no puedes dejar que haga lo que quiera contigo. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué se enojó contigo?

—...

—¿Visitar a Ogrim? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mestiza—. No es un lugar que me agrade pero si a ti no te importa el olor... —Dirigió su vista hacia la murciélago—. Ali, si tú no quieres ir donde Ogrim puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, no hace falta que ataques a Hollow.

—¡No! —Gruñó la niña—. Si yo no quiero ir, gyaaarg, mami tampoco va.

Hornet la miró sorprendida por semejante respuesta.

—¿Cómo que si tú no quieres Hollow no va? Ali, tú no eres su dueña, él tiene derecho a visitar a sus amigos si quiere.

—Mami es mío.

—¿Qué?... Ali... Esas actitudes posesivas no son nada saludables, ni siquiera las parejas deberían ser así de celosas. Hollow ahora va a ir a visitar a Ogrim. Si tú no quieres ir te quedarás aquí, pero no le vas a impedir visitar a sus amigos.

—¡No! —Gruñó Ali cada vez más molesta—. Mami es mío y hace lo que yo diga ¡Gyaaaaaarg!

—Mocosa malcriada... Ese odioso padre tuyo te está criando como un monstruo...

—¡Gyaaaaaaargg!

Indignada por escuchar a Hornet hablar mal de su padre, la pequeña voló y mordió uno de sus cuernos, los cuales a diferencia de los de Hollow que solo eran parte de una máscara, sí tenían sensibilidad y vaya que le dolió el mordisco. La guerrera se agitó tratando de quitarse a la niña de la cabeza, hasta que finalmente terminó soltándole un manotazo que la arrojó al piso.

Ali se levantó y miró a su tía sobarse el cuerno con lágrimas asomando de sus ojos. Entonces asintió satisfecha, se merecía ese castigo por hablar mal de su papi, además no tenía derecho a cuestionarla, ella era quien mandaba allí, su papi lo había dicho, ella estaba siendo criada para ser una reina. De pronto notó la penetrante mirada de Hornet, parecía que la quemaba, era un cúmulo de ira.

—¡Estás castigada! —Gritó la guerrera— ¡A la cama sin cenar!

—¿Gyaaaarg? ¡Nooo!

—Sí, estás castigada. No sé qué te pasa. Siempre fuiste algo caprichosa pero antes te comportabas mejor, últimamente andas insoportable y demasiado celosa con Hollow. Espero que esto te enseñe a portarte bien y a respetar a tus mayores.

—¡No! —Gritó Ali de forma testaruda.

—No que.

—Yo como igual.

Hornet no se anduvo con rodeos, no iba a permitir que esa mocosa desafiara su autoridad, tanto porque su carácter fuerte la hacía actuar así, como por el hecho de que consideraba importante disciplinar a la murciélago.

Sin temer excederse, sacó su aguijón y desafió a la cría.

—Mira mocosa, aprenderás a respetarme a la fuerza si es necesario. No te dejaré probar bocado alguno, si quieres intentarlo deberás derrotarme. De todos modos en este mundo aquellos que son poderosos son los que se imponen a los demás, mientras seas una cría que necesita ser protegida y que no caza por su cuenta, ni sueñes con que podrás mandar a alguien.

Ali escupió una bolita de fuego indignada. Ella no era nada tonta y sabía que aún con sus poderes de fuego no podría derrotar a Hornet en una pelea, era demasiado rápida, tendría suerte si lograba acertarle un ataque o dos y en ese intertanto ella podía aplastarla. Sin embargo no quería dar su brazo a torcer y reconocer que tenía que obedecerla, por eso gruñó frustrada y voló por encima de la guerrera para salir por la puerta.

—¿Eh?

Hornet pareció extrañada ante esta conducta de la cría, ella suponía que terminaría rindiéndose y pidiendo perdón. Su idea era que reconociera su error para poder levantarle el castigo y dejarla comer, le parecía criminal dejar a un retoño sin alimento. Sin embargo Ali desafió todas sus predicciones y continuó con su rebeldía escapando de casa.

—¡Ali! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Le gritó Hornet desde la puerta de la casa.

—¡No! Gyaaaaaarg —Gruñó con determinación—. Yo no me queda sin comer, voy a cazar.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Ali! ¡Esto es Nido Profundo! ¡Es peligroso vuelve aquí!

—¡No! Yo no vuelvo. ¡Tía Horny fea! ¡Mami fea! ¡Gusano casquivano feo!

—¡Maldita araña que le enseñó cosas raras a Ali! —Gritó el rey pálido apareciendo junto a Hornet.

La pequeña no esperó que nadie dijera nada más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de poblado distante rubo a las peligrosas cuevas de la zona.

Ali alcanzó a escuchar detrás de ella algunos ruidos metálicos y otros sonidos, estos le indicaban que tía Horny y su mami la estaban siguiendo, pero ella no pensaba dejarse atrapar, por eso aleteó más rápido y se internó en las cuevas doblando por cada recoveco estrecho e intrincado que pillaba. Pronto los pasos de sus perseguidores comenzaron a sonar más lejanos, hasta ser ahogados por los chillidos y golpes de las demás criaturas que habitaban ese antro de bestias.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Ali despistó por completo a Hollow y Hornet, su capacidad de volar le brindaba mucha ventaja a la hora de escapar. Una vez se vio sola, su cabeza se enfrió y pudo pensar sin dejarse llevar por la rabia, entonces se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido. Se encontraba en una de las zonas más peligrosas de todo el reino, sin nadie que la defendiera y a merced de todas las bestias salvajes del lugar.

Por un momento consideró la idea de ponerse a llorar y gritar para que vinieran a buscarla, pero luego la rechazó, hacer eso sería darle la razón a la tía Horny, demostraría que era una cría débil que necesitaba ser protegida y por ello no tenía derecho a mandar.

Pero no, las cosas no podían ser así, su padre le había dicho que ella sería una reina, la había criado para eso. Cuando vivía en la compañía de su padre, todos los bichos del lugar la reverenciaban, complacían cada capricho suyo y nadie osaba levantarle la voz y cuestionarla. El único al que debía obedecer era su padre por obvias razones, pero con los demás podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Claro, su situación cambió mucho cuando pasó a estar al cuidado de su guardián, pero su padre ya le había advertido, el mundo era un lugar hostil y los insectos que vivían fuera de la compañía unos torpes vulgares, probablemente les costaría poder complacer sus necesidades, así que le pidió que tuviera paciencia. Y ella fue paciente.

La familia que la acogió estaba lejos de ser elegante, o de cumplir con sus estándares de calidad. La casa donde vivían era acogedora pero todos los muebles eran de segunda mano y bastante feos para su gusto. Si bien se preocupaban de sus requerimientos mínimos, tampoco es que cumplieran todos sus deseos. Pero aguantó todo eso porque su padre le dijo que era necesario, tenía que soportar a esos sucios seres inferiores si quería completar el ritual y reclamar el poder que le pertenecía.

Sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a cogerle cariño a esos torpes insectos plebeyos, aún con su falta de elegancia y la brutalidad que a veces exhibían, los quería y estaba feliz con ellos. Era por este afecto que se aguantaba los regaños de la tía Horny y perdonaba los desatinos de su guardián. Pero por mucho que los quisiera, habían cosas que simplemente no podía soportar, una de ellas era que su "mami" amara a alguien por sobre ella.

Luego de que había escuchado de esa tal Myla, cierta inseguridad se había instalado en el corazón de Ali. Tía Horny había dicho que era la chica que le gustaba a Hollow, no tradujo la parte en la que explicaba qué había sido de ella pero no le importaba, mientras más lejos se mantuviera esa criatura sería mejor. Aun así la simple idea de que su mami quisiera a otra persona, aunque esta estuviera en otro lado la aterraba, Hollow le pertenecía, debía quedarse a su lado para siempre y ser su sirviente, así como Brumm era el sirviente de su padre, la situación era antinatural.

A pesar de todo, las cosas podrían haberse solucionado fácilmente conversando. Si Ali hubiera preguntado abiertamente a Hollow a quien quería más, si a Myla o a ella, él hubiera contestado directamente que a ella, además le habría explicado que Myla ya estaba muerta, cosa que la habría dejado más tranquila.

Pero Ali era demasiado joven como para tomar una actitud así de madura, esto sumado a su carácter impetuoso y a que en su hogar anterior solo se habían dedicado a malcriarla, hizo que tomara la actitud más nociva posible, poniéndose rebelde, agresiva y sobre todo, posesiva.

Ahora estaba en un estado de negación rechazando toda autoridad. Ya había decidido que nadie más iba a mandarla, ella era la futura reina, los patéticos insectos deberían obedecerla a ella, empezando por Hollow.

Pero ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras, estaba absolutamente sola en una cueva de Nido Profundo, rodeada de bestias peligrosas y sin nadie para protegerla. El lado bueno era que podía reconocer ese lugar, Ali siempre tuvo buena orientación y era difícil que se perdiera, por lo tanto se sentía capaz de regresar a la casa en Poblado Distante desde ese punto, sin embargo ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Acaso debería volver derrotada con el rabo entre las piernas para que siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran con ella? ¡Claro que no!

Ali ya tenía bastante control sobre el fuego y sus ataques ardientes ya se habían vuelto muy peligrosos, se las arreglaría sola. Dejaría a su guardián sufriendo por su ausencia, de hecho si su padre se enteraba de su desaparición mucho mejor, así lo castigarían.

Ahora que estaba por su cuenta, lo primero que la murciélago debía hacer era procurarse alimento. Había tenido la brillante idea de escapar de casa justo a la hora de la cena, por lo que tenía bastante hambre. Tenía confianza de que sería capaz de cazar alguna presa, ya lo había hecho antes, claro bajo supervisión adulta, pero no podía ser tan distinto el hacerlo sola.

Comenzó a recordar las lecciones de cacería que le había dado la tía Horny, el primer paso siempre era ubicar una presa que fuera capaz de derrotar, muchos cazadores habían sucumbido por evaluar mal a su víctima o sobre estimar sus propias habilidades.

Ali decidió ser cuidadosa y elegir una presa sencilla, en su caso una necrocría. Eran seres similares a las arañas, pero de acuerdo a Hornet pertenecían a una raza inferior que nada tenía que ver con las tejedoras, por lo tanto no se consideraban gente y tenía permitido comerlas.

La murciélago sacudió la cabeza regañándose mentalmente por seguir el código moral impuesto por Hornet. Se suponía que ella tenía el derecho de cazar la presa que se le antojara, eso había dicho su padre, ahora nadie la vigilaba, podía comerse a quien quisiera... Aunque debía admitir que luego de convivir tanto tiempo con otros insectos, la idea de comerse a alguien que fuera persona le resultaba repulsiva. Suspiró derrotada y decidió no cuestionarse más las cosas, de todas formas en ese momento carecía de la capacidad para cazar algo mayor que una necrocría.

No le costó mucho cazar su presa, solo tuvo que hacer un par de cálculos mentales y arrojar una bola de fuego en el lugar y momento precisos y con eso tuvo lista la cena. La murciélago bajó a tierra para comer su presa lo más rápido posible, según le había explicado la tía Horny, cuando lograbas obtener comida, luego te tocaba defenderla de oportunistas que desearan un bocadillo gratis.

Ali comió con algo de disgusto, las necrocrías no eran para nada su comida favorita, además de que estaba acostumbrada a platillos más refinados, cocinados y aderezados con especias, un lujo que para ella se había vuelto algo normal.

A pesar de todo estaba conforme con la hazaña de cazar por ella misma absolutamente sola, ya era toda una cazadora, su padre estaría orgulloso. No necesitaba de nadie para valerse por sí misma, tenía el poder para cazar, ahora solo necesitaba el poder para someterlos a todos.

La pequeña estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos y tan ocupada comiendo su presa que terminó olvidando una de las lecciones primordiales que le había dado la tía Horny, jamás bajar la guardia.

Para que un ser sea autosuficiente debe cumplir con dos requisitos: Ser capaz de proveerse alimento por sí mismo y ser capaz de protegerse. Quizás Ali ya había cumplido con la primera condición, pero aún estaba lejos de poder defenderse de una amenaza grande y tristemente para ella, mientras estaba distraída comiendo, no notó a un par de guerreros que la acechaban por detrás, solo se dio cuenta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde y la noquearon.

El Límite del Reino era un lugar muy agreste, un sitio donde solo los insectos más fuertes podían sobrevivir, donde cada alimaña parecía poseer una fuerza abrumadora que no dudaba en usar para aplastar a sus enemigos. Incluso el frío clima del lugar no era apto para los débiles, ¿Quién imaginaría que el último suspiro de un Wyrm sería tan largo? Llevaba años esparciendo cenizas por el lugar. De todos modos ya a nadie le importaba, la adaptación es una cualidad propia de los sobrevivientes y ellos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a las eternas cenizas que llovían en el sitio.

Pero en este valle hecho solo para los más fuertes, había un lugar donde la lucha por sobrevivir se llevaba hasta el punto más extremo, donde cada día las batallas que ocurrían no eran con el objetivo de comer o ser comido, eran con el simple propósito de entretener y ganar dinero.

El coliseo de los insensatos, el sitio más brutal, salvaje y (según algunos), estúpido de todo Hallownest. Había que ser un tonto para rechazar una existencia normal y arriesgar la vida voluntariamente en ese sitio, más sin embargo, ese tipo de tontos existía... Y por montones.

Diariamente eran muchos los bichos que acudían al coliseo para apostar sus vidas en batallas encarnizadas donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivía, sin embargo en el último año el número de insensatos que llegaba se había reducido. Se le atribuía esto al nuevo resurgir de Hallownest, antaño cuando solo existía la infección, muchos bichos perdían la esperanza y el deseo de vivir, sintiéndose atrapados en una vida sin sentido, por ello se inscribían en el coliseo ¿Que mejor manera de morir que en medio de una gloriosa batalla siendo aclamado por el público?

Pero esta situación ya no era tan común, los bichos se habían vuelto perezosos y débiles, embriagados por la vida fácil en la ciudad, llena de comodidades y carente de peligros. Bajo circunstancias normales a los habitantes del coliseo esto poco y nada les hubiera importado, si no fuera porque los guerreros comenzaban a hacerse escasos, con el asesinato constante de participantes y sin un suministro de nuevos reclutas las batallas parecían condenadas a acabar.

Algunos habían considerado la idea de hacer combates más deportivos que no culminaran con la muerte de alguno de los participantes, solo con su derrota, pero a quien sugirió eso lo tiraron por la ventana. Los que acudían y presentaban su jugoso dinero en el combate querían ver muertes, sangre, desmembramientos ¿Quién podría disfrutar de una pelea donde nadie muriera? ¡Pero qué basura!

Debido a esto, para poder mantener el coliseo funcionando, habían tenido que recurrir a medidas extremas e inmorales: Secuestro.

Diariamente se reportaba en Hallownest la desaparición de insectos, de toda especie y sexo. Nadie sabía quién hacía esto ni para qué, lo único que notaron es que preferían a individuos robustos, que practicaran algún tipo de actividad física.

Los secuestrados terminaban siendo prisioneros de batalla, condenados a luchar hasta morir o hasta hacerse fuertes y alcanzar un cierto rango dentro de la jerarquía del coliseo. Pues sí, tenían la promesa de que si alcanzaban un puesto dentro de los grandes guerreros del recinto, se les otorgaría la libertad, lamentablemente antes de llegar a eso podían pasar años, para cuando fueran libres quizás ya no quedaría nadie para esperarlos, o estarían tan obsesionados con las batallas que simplemente no podrían dejarlas. Esto había pasado más de una vez, la misma campeona del coliseo era un ejemplo esto.

Apodada la domadora de dioses, durante muchos años fue la criatura más implacable, despiadada y letal que hubiera pisado ese lugar. Temida y respetada, la reina indiscutible, aquella a quien todos le rendían respetos y se inclinaban al verla pasar, pero todo eso había acabado.

Desde el día en que ese extraño niño asesinó a su compañero, la domadora jamás volvió a ser la misma, luchar en solitario no era igual, ya no tenía la misma energía, ni la misma aura fiera, era solo un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue, cosa que para nadie pasó desapercibida.

Algunos sintieron pena por la guerrera destrozada y la compadecieron, un pequeño retazo de piedad en aquel antro de desalmados. Pero otros solo vieron la posibilidad de retarla y aprovechar su vulnerabilidad para asesinarla y acabar con su reinado, sin embargo, hasta la fecha nadie había logrado matarla. Aún deprimida y sin su compañero, la hormiga parecía estar en un nivel superior a los guerreros comunes.

Por esos tiempos la hembra se cuestionaba su permanencia en el coliseo, sin su compañero la nostalgia y el deseo de regresar al hogar del que la arrebataron cuando joven regresaba ¿Pero acaso valdría la pena volver a su colonia? Quedaba en una tierra distante, casi no sobrevivió el viaje hasta Hallownest la primera vez... Aunque claro, las condiciones en la que sus secuestradores la tuvieron no fueron las óptimas, estaba enjaulada casi sin comida ni agua, así era difícil sobrevivir, aunque según sus captores era su filtro de calidad, solo los más fuertes sobrevivían y ellos necesitaban individuos poderosos.

Pero asumiendo que pudiera regresar a casa, el otro problema era si la aceptarían. Ya habían pasado muchos años, quizás la colonia hasta hubiera cambiado de reina, si no quedaba alguien que la reconociera la asesinarían por ser una intrusa, un final simplemente patético.

Ahora se encontraba tomando un té sentada en una banca mientras meditaba en sus posibilidades, otra cosa que debían considerar es que ya no era una jovencita, cada vez pelear se le hacía más complicado, un día las fuerzas no le alcanzarían y caería en batalla, aunque curiosamente morir así no le desagradaba tanto.

—Vaya vaya, pero si no es la famosa Tamy... Digo, la domadora de dioses —dijo una mariposa masculina caminando hacia ella.

Tamy frunció el ceño mientras sentía que se le amargaba el día, cuanto no odiaba a esa mariposa. Sobre todo porque ese cobarde nunca andaba solo, siempre era escoltado por alguno de sus esclavos mentales. En esta ocasión venía con uno de sus ciempiés favorito y por un guerrero que no había visto nunca.

—Lárgate Ben —dijo de forma seca dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Oh ¿Pero qué forma es esa de saludar al futuro campeón del coliseo? —Abrió sus alas dándose aires de superioridad

—Ya lo dijiste, futuro campeón, hasta que no lo seas, eres una mierda cualquiera.

—Grrr. Hormiga insolente, te haré rogar por piedad cuando te tenga en mis manos, disfrutaré tanto matarte... Será lento y doloroso. Ya lo imagino, primero te arrancaré esas feas patas leeentamente, luego...

—Suficiente. Ya cállate, me das asco.

—¿Asco?

—Y dudo que llegues a hacerme cualquiera de esas cosas que dices, como siempre te escondes detrás de tus marionetas ellas harán todo el trabajo.

—¿Tienes esa esperanza? ¡Pues sueña! Mis sirvientes están muy bien entrenados, ellos son capaces de cumplir cualquier orden que les dé al pie de la letra, en ese sentido son mucho mejores que la tonta criatura que tenías como compañero.

La domadora le arrojó su taza de té a Ben, pero antes de que esta pudiera alcanzarlo, su sirviente ciempiés se interpuso y destrozó la taza con las tenazas de su cola.

—¡Jo jo jo! ¿Te molestan mis palabras porque sabes que son verdad? tu compañero era estúpido, un sirviente sin cerebro del cual no podías tener mucho control. Admite que yo soy un mejor domador que tú, soy capaz de someter a cualquier criatura y tenerla comiendo de la palma de mi mano ¡Soy el rey de los domadores y futuro señor del coliseo!

—Mira imbécil, tú no estás ni cerca de ser un domador, esa magia tuya de control mental no se compara con el trabajo de un domador. Cuando nosotros sometemos a una criatura, esta nos será fiel hasta la muerte, nos obedecerá y nos protegerá con su vida por voluntad propia. No como esas marionetas tuyas que si por casualidad se llegan a liberar de ti, te arrancarán la cabeza.

—Afortunadamente eso no pasará, mi magia es fuerte y sus mentes débiles, ellos serán mis esclavos hasta el final de sus días.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo la domadora rodando los ojos, entonces fijó su atención en el guerrero desconocido que estaba junto a Ben— Oye... Por casualidad ese tipo que está junto a ti ¿También es tu esclavo? Parece una cochinilla.

—Oh sí, es una cochinilla, mi más reciente adquisición.

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿De verdad hipnotizaste una cochinilla?

—Bueno, sé que no son los insectos más fuertes que hay, no es el tipo de criatura en la que uno piensa cuando habla de guerreros, pero este tipo es muy rápido y maneja bien el aguijón, imagínate que...

—No lo digo por eso. Si bien las cochinillas no son muy fuertes son muy listas. No estoy muy segura de que tu magia mental vaya a funcionar bien con ella, no es una criatura inferior como esos ciempiés tuyos, es un ser de alto intelecto y mente fuerte, cuando menos lo pienses se libera y...

—¡Jamás! Eso no pasará, él es mi sirviente para siempre y pronto lo estrenaré en el campo de batalla. Prepárate domadora de dioses, pronto serás destronada, humillada y asesinada cruelmente.

—Sí lo que digas —dijo alejándose con expresión hastiada.

—¡Eso! ¡Huye! ¡Aprovecha tus últimos tiempos de vida!

La hormiga suspiró fastidiada, en serio odiaba a esa mariposa, tan presumida y estúpida. Aún le faltaba subir muchos niveles para tener siquiera la oportunidad de desafiarla. De hecho tenía muy pocos rivales últimamente, cosa que le aliviaba, en verdad ya no estaba en edad de pelear tanto, unos años atrás podía tener luchas todo el día sin quejarse, pero ahora más de dos combates al día la dejaban agotada.

De pronto sintió un escándalo en las cercanías. Dobló por una esquina siguiendo el ruido y llegó a una habitación donde tenían a las criaturas salvajes que arrojaban a los luchadores novatos. Allí vio a un par de tijeretas tratando de someter a una criatura bastante rara, jamás había visto algo como ese ser, negro, peludo, sin antenas, ojos rojos, alas membranosas ¿Qué sería eso?

Por la forma de su rostro y la composición de su cuerpo, notó que era una cría, pero aún con su tamaño les estaba dando problemas al par de bichos, quienes la tenían con un bozal y atada con cadenas. El problema con la cría parecía ser su misteriosa capacidad para producir pequeñas bolitas de fuego alrededor de ella, con las cuales atacaba a las tijeretas. Estas tenían que luchar para mantener a la bestia quieta mientras apagaban el fuego.

La hormiga suspiró abrumada por tanta estupidez, caminó alejándose del cuarto solo para volver después con un jarrón de agua entre sus manos, el cual arrojó a la criatura alada dejándola empapada. En cuanto la murciélago se vio mojada, la miró aterrorizada, pues ya no podía producir fuego, entonces comenzó a volar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse de sus cadenas.

Sin embargo la lucha de Ali fue cortada de golpe en cuanto la domadora le puso las manos encima y la aplastó contra el piso, le aplicó tal fuerza que la pobre tuvo problemas para respirar.

—¡Oh! ¡Señora Tamy! —dijo una de las tijeretas feliz de recibir la ayuda de la domadora.

—¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? —Preguntó la hormiga.

—Pues... No lo sabemos. La encontramos mientras cazábamos en Nido Profundo. Nos pareció interesante su capacidad para producir fuego y pensamos que sería útil en el campo de batalla, pero es más complicada de manejar de lo que parece, a pesar de ser una cría.

—No es complicada. —Dijo Tamy viendo como la pequeña se esforzaba por respirar—. Solo hay que saber cómo hacer las cosas.

—Oh, por supuesto. Una profesional como usted debe saber cómo manejar estas cosas —contestó la insecto en tono meloso—. ¿No le interesaría domar y entrenar a esta criatura?

—¿¡Que!? ¿Esta cosa?

—Sí, es una gran idea —dijo la otra tijereta—. Ya que Godofredo no está, este bicho podría ser su reemplazo, esa capacidad de producir fuego podría serle útil.

—No estoy interesada en tener que empezar con una nueva bestia.

—Pero Tamy, mírala, tiene mucho potencial.

La domadora posó sus ojos en la criatura, no parecía nada extraordinario, pequeña, delgada, seguro que dependía mucho de su fuego y tenía poca capacidad física. Además con un vistazo podía decir que había tenido una vida bastante sencilla, casi no habían cicatrices en su cuerpo, alguien debió protegerla y cuidarla, quizás su madre, era un ser patético.

Sin embargo hubo algo en la murciélago que captó su atención, el brillo de sus ojos, pero no era el brillo de la flama escarlata, era el brillo de su voluntad y su orgullo, la arrogancia que desprendía su mirada la cautivó, sería hermoso quebrarla, someterla y convertirla en un remedo de lo que fue, demostrarle que no era más que una basura insignificante.

—De acuerdo, acepto, me quedaré con esta cosa.

* * *

 **La domadora de dioses cuyo nombre suena mejor en inglés, God Tamer, es simplemente el último enemigo del coliseo de los insensatos, no hay muchos datos de ella salvo que es una hormiga, que pelea con una bestia como aliado y que cuando matas a su compañero lanza un grito de dolor y se rinde voluntariamente.**

 **En lo personal pienso que la God Tamer era una hormiga rebelde e insensata, que abandonó su colonia para vivir a su manera buscando fama y reconocimiento y terminó en el coliseo de los insensatos. Pero como las hormigas estan hechas para vivir en comunidad la soledad le pesaba, por eso se hizo domadora y domesticó a Godofredo, su bestia. Pero... Como quería darle un cierto tono dramático a esta parte del fic, la God Tamer en lugar de abandonar su hogar voluntariamente fue secuestrada y vendida a la gente del coliseo.**

 **Como dato final les cuento el por qué de los nombres que les puse. Me los pensé mucho la verdad.**

 **God Tamer... God Tamer... Tamer... Tamy ¡Si! ¡Tamy es un nombre lindo para una chica! (Aunque esta chica no sea linda)**

 **Um... Domadora de dioses... La verdad es que su bestia está muy lejos de parecer un dios, es solo un bicho cualquiera. Quizás lo de God Tamer es por el nombre, God podría venir de Godfrey, entonces no sería la domadora de dioses, sería la domadora de Godofredo... Godofredo suena gracioso ¡Me quedo con el nombre!**


	36. Chapter 36

La vida de Ali había sido sencilla, llena de lujos y comodidades, siempre tuvo la oportunidad de dormir en una cama suave, nunca pasó frío, jamás pasó hambre, siempre la trataron bien y jamás tuvo que trabajar. La suya fue una vida de ensueño.

El mayor desafío que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar fue el ritual de la flama escarlata. Por primera vez en su vida Ali fue sometida al rigor de una batalla y al terror de luchar por su vida, pero estuvo dispuesta a sufrir todo ello, si con eso podía obtener el poder que le había prometido su padre y mantener la vida fácil que había llevado hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, ella consideraba el sufrimiento como algo pasajero que se limitaba al ritual, la pobre cría estaba convencida de que todos tenían la obligación de consentirla, cuidarla y cumplirle sus caprichos. En parte fue por esto que, cuando se vio encadenada y maltratada por sus captores se aterró tanto, y como siempre le pasaba cada vez que estaba muy emocionada o nerviosa, perdió el habla y solo fue capaz de producir gruñidos inteligibles.

Su falta de habla hizo que sus captores la confundieron con una criatura inferior, de aquellas que servían como presas y eran incapaces de ser civilizadas, sin embargo reconocieron su fuerza y pensaron que sería una buena adquisición para el coliseo.

Para cuándo Ali se encontró lo suficiente calmada como para hablar de nuevo, ya tenía un bozal encima, cosa que la puso furiosa.

¡Patéticas criaturas! ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle un bozal? Ella que era una futura reina estaba siendo tratada como una bestia cualquiera, esto lo pagarían caro.

Animada por la ira, Ali olvidó su terror y comenzó a pelear contra las insectos que la capturaron, sin embargo el miedo regresó en gloria y majestad cuando la domadora intervino.

Desde el primer instante, Ali supo que la hormiga era alguien de temer. Lo presintió cuando la vio de pie con la cubeta de agua luego de arrojársela, lo confirmó cuando la domadora la tiró al piso y la inmovilizó con su peso y lo lamentó cuando comenzó a asfixiarse.

La desesperación de no poder respirar la aterró, por más que intentaba inflar sus pulmones no tenían la fuerza para levantar a Tamy. Comenzó a agitarse desesperada tratando de liberarse, pero por más que luchaba era incapaz, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras se creía condenada a morir.

Y justo cuando la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a quitarle las fuerzas y su mente se apagaba, el peso que la oprimía cedió. La murciélago infló sus pulmones soltando un par de tosidos, entonces comenzó a respirar agitada tratando de atiborrarse del oxígeno que le faltaba.

Fue poco el tiempo que la cría tuvo para recuperarse, pues ni bien la soltó, la domadora la agarró de nuevo y se la llevó arrastrando hasta otro cuarto.

Llegaron a una habitación llena de criaturas enjauladas, algunas estaban cubiertas con armaduras y otras tal como habían llegado al mundo. Estás chillaban y se retorcían, las más jóvenes atacaban los barrotes de sus prisiones, mientras que las más viejas se resignaban, pues ya tenían más que claro que jamás saldrían de allí.

Sin embargo, independiente de la edad, todas se paralizaron y guardaron silencio cuando notaron la presencia de la hormiga, todos conocían muy bien a Tamy y sabían de lo que era capaz. Ella era la encargada de disciplinar y entrenar a todas las bestias que eran forzadas a combatir en el coliseo, cada bestia de allí había sufrido en carne propia de su brutalidad y falta de piedad.

Algunas bestias notaron a la criatura que Tamy cargaba entre sus manos y la miraron con pena, era aún una cría y ya estaba condenada a sufrir tanto... Solo les quedaba desear que se rindiera pronto, mientras más luchara peor sería.

Tamy se dirigió al fondo del cuarto, donde había un enorme frasco de vidrio, más grande que la misma hormiga, el cual contenía un poco de agua en el fondo.

Junto al frasco había una escalera que la domadora usó para trepar hasta la parte de arriba. Allí levantó la pesada tapa de metal que cerraba la prisión de madera, entonces sin mayores cuidados, le quitó el bozal a Ali y la arrojó dentro de la botella para luego colocar la tapa de nuevo y dejarla encerrada.

La pequeña abrió su boca tras verse liberada del bozal, entonces recuperando algo de su seguridad, voló hasta arriba para chocar contra la tapa de la botella en un intento por abrirla y escapar. Desafortunadamente la tapa de metal era demasiado pesada para ella y lo único que logró fue darse un cabezazo que le dolió mucho.

La murciélago gruñó malhumorada, seguro se había visto como una tonta dándose de golpes contra la tapa. Pero ella no se iba a quedar de alas cruzadas, ahora que le habían quitado el bozal podría arrojar fuego por la boca, era mucho más efectivo que producir fuego espontáneamente a su alrededor.

Comenzó a lanzar bolas candentes contra la pieza de metal, una tras otra de forma incansable. Pronto la tapa comenzó a pintarse de rojo por el calor, si seguía así quizás podría derretir eso y ser libre. Sin embargo algo detuvo su plan. Repentinamente comenzó a faltarle el aire, pero esto no era como cuando la domadora la aplastaba y sus pulmones no tenían la fuera para inflarse, era más bien como que no había oxígeno, por más que inspiraba y tragaba aire no podía respirar, podía decir que esta sensación era aún más horrorosa que la anterior.

Pronto cayó al fondo de la botella donde la desesperación fue aún mayor al tener que luchar contra el agua, que si bien no estaba tan alta como para cubrirla por completo, necesitaba esforzarse para mantenerse erguida con la cabeza en la superficie.

Entonces repentinamente, como si fuera una milagro, el aire regresó y Ali pudo respirar libremente otra vez. Ahora aterrorizada hasta las lágrimas y sin entender que pasó, comenzó a sollozar y a llamar a su madre, necesitaba un abrazo urgentemente, pero obviamente nadie acudiría en su ayuda.

—Bien, parece que al fin estás comprendiendo tu posición —dijo Tamy desde la parte de arriba de la botella, había movido la tapa metálica y ahora miraba a la pequeña a través de la entrada.

—¡Gyaaaaaarg!

Ali se infló lista para arrojar una bola de fuego a la cara de la domadora, pero está cerró la botella de forma oportuna evitando el proyectil ígneo.

La cría ya se preparaba para atacar de nuevo cuando la voz de la hormiga la detuvo.

—No te recomendaría hacer eso pequeña —el tono burlesco de su voz la irritó—. Una de las cosas que necesita el fuego para arder es oxígeno, y en gran cantidad. La tapa de esta botella tiene agujeros para dejar pasar el aire, pero de forma limitada, si lo gastas todo tu aire en tu fuego no quedará nada para que tú respires y morirás asfixiada.

La murciélago puso una expresión de horror, todo su poder recaía en su fuego, sin él no era nada, solo una criatura débil no mucho más poderosa que un tiktik y hasta que no fuera algo mayor no desarrollaría sus garras, que eran el otro recurso de su padre a la hora de pelear.

—Gyaaarg gyaaaarg libera gyaaaarg gyaaarg mami gyaaaaaarg gyaaaarg fea gyaaaaaarg princesa gyaaaaaarg papi gyaaaaaarg gyaaaaar castigo.

Ali estaba soltando un discurso de indignación en la que explicaba que ella era alguien muy importante y que pronto vendrían a buscarla, además de que su papi le daría un castigo ejemplar por la forma en que la estaba tratando, pero debido a lo alterada que estaba solo soltaba gruñidos alternados con palabras sueltas.

Obviamente Tamy no entendió nada y pensó que las palabras sueltas que escuchó eran solo gruñidos que intentaban imitar el lenguaje hablado, después de todo, está alimaña se suponía que era una criatura inferior, un ser estúpido e incivilizado, incapaz de entender cualquier palabra que dijera. De hecho, asumía que Ali no había entendido nada de su explicación acerca de que el fuego consumía el oxígeno, por eso decidió quedarse un rato a vigilarla para levantar la tapa cada vez que se quedara sin aire y así evitar que muriera, hasta que se diera cuenta por ella misma que no debía encender fuego.

Pero contrario a sus suposiciones, la murciélago no volvió a arrojar flamas, se limitó a volar en el centro de la botella mientras le gruñía incesantemente.

 _Vaya... Aún dentro de su cerebro limitado hay cierta inteligencia_. Pensó la domadora.

No consideró que Ali hubiera entendido sus palabras, solo supuso que relacionó el fuego con la falta de aire al primer intento.

Cómo parecía que la bestia ya no haría ninguna estupidez, se bajó de la botella y se puso frente a ella mirándola con superioridad. La pequeña gruño con rabia y se lanzó contra ella, obviamente fue detenida por la pared de cristal, pero eso no la disuadió se arañar la superficie mientras gritaba improperios inentendibles.

La domadora rió, esa criatura en verdad tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, aun estando en total desventaja se atrevía a desafiarla, pobrecilla, mientras más se opusiera más iba a sufrir, pero sería muy satisfactorio cuando finalmente se rindiera a ella.

Las horas que siguieron fueron las peores en la vida de Ali. Estuvo gritando y tratando de reventar el cristal de su prisión por horas sin ningún resultado, hasta que se dejó caer en el suelo exhausta y con la garganta destrozada por sus gritos, ahora con suerte era capaz de emitir susurros, además de que tenía mucha sed y ni loca iba a beber del agua que estaba en la botella con ella.

Durante todo ese tiempo la domadora se mantuvo en la habitación vigilándola. A veces la dejo sola por periodos cortos, quizás para comer o ir al baño, pero siempre regresaba, a pesar de todo estaba pendiente de que no le fuera a pasar algo malo... O más bien algo con consecuencias fatales. Que se mantuviera viva era lo único que le preocupaba. Que tuviera hambre, sed o estuviera cansada era irrelevante, no aliviaría ninguna de sus necesidades básicas hasta que se sometiera, cosa que al parecer llevaría tiempo.

Ali se encontraba recostada en el fondo de la botella agotada. Llevaba horas volando sin parar solo para mantenerse a flote, en esos momentos extrañaba bastante a su mami, él siempre la dejaba posarse encima de su cabeza para descansar.

Suspiró apesadumbrada y decidió probar otra táctica.

Se acercó a la zona de la botella más cercana a la hormiga y comenzó a arañarla tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que pareció dar resultados, pues Tamy se levantó de la silla donde había estado limpiando algunas armas y se acercó.

—¿Que pasa bestia? ¿Ya te cansaste?

En ese momento Ali puso la cara más triste que fue capaz de componer, con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, mientras lanzaba tristes lamentos. En casa cuando hacía eso Hornet siempre entraba en pánico y se apresuraba a darle cualquier cosa de comer o beber, pero Tamy era distinta, ella no se sintió conmovida por su llanto, solo la miró con superioridad y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No creas que me vas a convencer con esas patéticas lágrimas bestia. —Se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Ali—. Aún no puedo alimentarte, tus ojos aún tienen fuego, espíritu de lucha, voluntad de seguir adelante y eso no me sirve, te necesito roto y vacío, dispuesto a servir ¿Acaso estás listo ahora para convertirte en mi lacayo?

La mirada de Ali se endureció ante sus palabras ¿Ella ser sierva de esa hormiga? ¡Jamás!

—Jo, qué gracioso, casi pareciera que entiendes mis palabras y te indignas por ellas. Pero obviamente eso no puede ser, eres solo una bestia tonta.

—Gyaaaaaarg... Cof cof.

La rabia de Ali la llevó a gruñir, pero su garganta reseca y adolorida se resintió.

Tamy se alejó caminando y regresó a su asiento a continuar con la limpieza de armas. Por su parte la murciélago solo la miró con odio mientras sentía angustia en su estómago, sus lágrimas jamás le habían fallado a la hora de obtener algo, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba un trago de agua.

Miró el líquido en el que estaba semi sumergida, sentía tentación de beber de allí, pero era la misma agua en la que llevaba un rato sumergida, ya estaba sucia por el simple hecho de estar tanto tiempo en contacto con su cuerpo, no podía beberla.

Por otro lado comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, aunque su cuerpo de por sí producía más calor que el común de las criaturas, no era suficiente para contrarrestar el frío del agua.

Ali comenzó a llorar desesperada, tenía sed, hambre, cansancio, frío y sueño. Jamás en su vida había sido tan maltratada, está hormiga era horrible. De pronto una idea horrorosa cruzó por su mente, tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero si estaba allí encerrada con el fondo de la botella cubierta de agua entonces...

Lanzó un grito desesperado y se arrojó contra el vidrio de su prisión mientras se esforzaba por llamar la atención de la domadora con sus quejidos lastimeros, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, pero para su horror, su carcelera no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba en su lugar observándola con interés. Para ella Ali solo era un juguete.

Fueron tres largos días tortura los que pasaron antes de que Ali llegara a su límite. Cuando la pequeña ya había perdido la concepción del tiempo, la voluntad de vivir y el interés en todo fue cuando Tamy decidió que ya era suficiente.

La murciélago estaba en un estado deplorable, cubierta en inmundicia, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, con su garganta tan seca que se le pegaba. Sus alas estaban lacias en sus costados por la falta de energía, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, la piel le escocia por la mugre en ella.

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era morir. Ya no le importaba el ritual, ni su padre, ni sus cuidadores, solo quería poner fin a aquella tortura.

La domadora de dioses aquella mañana encontró a la murciélago recostada contra la pared de cristal de su botella. Lucía débil y aletargada, tenía la mirada perdida y la boca abierta. Incluso esos extraños ojos rojos que parecían tener fuego en su interior lucían menos brillantes, como si su flama interna se estuviera apagando.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que la cría parecía rota, resignada a su destino, fuera cual fuera. Ya la había ablandado lo suficiente, estaba lista para ser entrenada.

La hormiga subió a la parte de arriba de la botella y usando un palo con un canasto en la punta, recogió a la murciélago. Esta no opuso resistencia alguna, tampoco parecía ilusionada con salir de ese infierno, simplemente se dejó llevar, su cuerpo inerte era incapaz de luchar.

Lo que siguió fue como el cielo para Ali. La domadora la bañó con agua tibia, asegurándose de limpiar cada inmundo rincón. La cría no podía negar que esto la hacía sentir mejor, al menos, la piel dejó de escocerle y revitalizó un poco su maltrecho cuerpo. Pero seguía sin moverse, dejándose manipular como si fuera un trapo mojado.

Finalmente la dejaron envuelta en una toalla limpia encima de una mesa. A la pequeña se le cerraban los ojos del agotamiento, llevaba tres días sin dormir y eso amenazaba su salud mental. Sin embargo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, un tazón de agua fresca fue puesto frente a ella.

La pobre se arrastró hasta el líquido y bebió hasta que le dolió el estómago. Su garganta sintió un alivio inmediato que pronto se expandió al resto de su cuerpo. El alivio que la recorría ya comenzaba a despertarla un poco, aunque seguía aturdida por el sueño. La domadora aprovecho este letargo para colocarle un bozal, un collar metálico y una cadena gruesa y maniobrable, por supuesto la pequeña bestia no puso ninguna resistencia, estaba absolutamente entregada.

Una vez que las necesidades más inmediatas de Ali fueron suplidas, Tamy le permitió a la murciélago dormir. Cuando despertara la alimentaría, total, la necesitaba algo más despierta para darle la primera lección de disciplina.

La murciélago durmió durante un día y medio. Durante ese tiempo se sumergió en su mundo de sueños o más bien pesadillas, aquel reino onírico donde ella y su padre gobernaban, aunque debido a su juventud y a qué aún no terminaba el ritual de perpetuación, su poder era limitado.

Sin embargo era suficiente como para crear su propio mundo de fantasías, uno donde podía reconciliarse con la tía Horny, mami y el viejo fantasma. Aunque aquello solo era un consuelo, porque ellos no eran los reales, solo eran muñecos creados por su mente de acuerdo a sus recuerdos y su percepción, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuando Ali despertó lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un plato de comida frente a ella. Observó el alimento incrédula, aquello parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y en realidad lo era. Pronto se dio cuenta de que la comida estaba fuera de su alcance, tanto porque la cadena que tenía amarrada al cuello no le permitía acercarse al plato, como porque el bozal que llevaba en la boca no la dejaría comer.

Lanzó un gemido de angustia, ahora que estaba despierta y descansada comenzaba a resentir el vacío en su estómago y las ansias por comer la desesperaban. Sus suaves quejidos pronto derivaron en gritos y llanto, fue entonces que la domadora de dioses entró en la habitación.

Ali se encogió de miedo cuando notó la presencia de su carcelera, estaba aterrada de ella, no quería ni pensar en que la metiera a esa botella de nuevo, no lo aguantaría. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera pensó en producir aunque fuera la más mínima flama, a ella ya le había quedado más que clara la posición de la domadora, ella mandaba, ella era la poderosa que podía hacer y deshacer, la cría solo era un juguete en sus manos.

—¿Quieres comer?—Preguntó la hormiga, Ali no contestó—. Seguro debes tener hambre, llevas cuatro días sin alimentarte. Bien, es la hora entonces.

Se acercó a la murciélago y la tomó por la cadena de su cuello, asegurándose de estar a sus espaldas, cosa que si Ali se ponía agresiva, estaría fuera de su alcance y aún mantendría el control. Pero la cría ya estaba rota, no tenía deseos de pelear, solo quería comer, llorar y regresar con su familia.

Lentamente Tamy retiró el bozal dejando las fauces de la pequeña libres, entonces tomó el plato de comida y se lo puso al frente. Ali en cuanto sintió el aroma de la carne se abalanzó sobre esta, pero entonces sintió un tirón en el collar de su cuello, la domadora la tenía retenida con la cadena y no pretendía permitirle comer libremente.

—Quieto. Tú comes cuando yo lo diga.

Si Ali no hubiera estado tan hambrienta, quizás hubiera obedecido a la primera orden, pero sus entrañas y su instinto de supervivencia la obligaban a pelear. Sin embargo todo deseo de lucha que se había encendido fue apagado en cuanto sintió un dolor quemante en una de sus alas, junto a un chasquido tan fuerte que le lastimó las orejas.

Soltando lágrimas e dolor volteó la cabeza y notó un látigo en la mano de su carcelera. La miró entre extrañada y aterrada, Ali conocía los látigos, algunos de los artistas de la compañía de su padre tenían actos que incluían el uso de estos. Ella tenía la idea de que los látigos eran para apagar velas y hacer trucos, jamás se le ocurrió que podían ser usados para lastimar a alguien, bueno, sabía que podían dañar, pues siempre le decían que no se acercara cuando alguien practicaba con un látigo, pero de ahí a golpear a propósito... ¡Esta hormiga era del infierno!

Comprendiendo su posición, Ali agachó la cabeza y esperó sumisamente a que se le diera permiso para comer. La domadora decidió poner a prueba la obediencia de la murciélago, comenzó a pasear el plato de comida frente a ella, casi poniéndolo en sus mismas narices, esperando que intentara probar aunque fuera un poco, pero a pesar de que a la pequeña se le hacía agua la boca y su estómago reclamaba con insistencia, resistió.

—Muy bien chico —dijo Tamy complacida—. Eras más dócil de lo que esperaba, la mayoría de las bestias les cuesta más entender su posición ¿O será que acaso entiendes mis palabras? ¡Bah! Pero qué cosas digo.

Ali estaba a punto de replicar que si entendía perfectamente lo que decía, pero un tirón de la cadena ahogó sus palabras.

—Bien bestia, ya puedes comer —dijo mientras soltaba lentamente la cadena.

En cuanto se vio libre, Ali corrió hasta el plato de comida y comenzó a devorarlo desesperada. Hizo una mueca de asco al principio, no era para nada su carne favorita, estaba mal cocinada, sin aliños y era dura, pero no importaba, su hambre era mayor y estaba dispuesta a tragar la asquerosidad que le ofrecían.

Ni bien hubo terminado su plato, la domadora se abalanzó sobre ella y le puso el bozal de nuevo, no se iba a arriesgar a que la pequeña la atacara. Como la cría no era fuerte ni tenía garras, Tamy asumió que su mayor defensa eran sus colmillos, que quizás no eran tan grandes pero se veían filosos.

Ali bufó molesta, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada, tenía miedo de que le llegara otro latigazo, aún le dolía su ala, o peor, temía que la mandaran de nuevo a la botella, no quería pasar ese infierno otra vez. Además de que luego de comer tanto, se sentía algo pesada y con nauseas, por lo que se recostó en la mesa donde estaba, se enrolló y se quedó quieta observando a la domadora.

—Sí, en verdad eras más dócil de lo que esperaba —repitió la hormiga—. Aunque... Quizás sea porque eres una cría, normalmente me encargo de domesticar criaturas adultas, parece que los niños son más fáciles. Oh bueno, no importa.

Tamy se acercó a Ali y comenzó a examinarla, tocó su pelaje, sus orejas y observó sus ojos escarlatas intrigada, jamás había visto a un ser como ese.

—En serio me intriga saber a qué especie perteneces, nunca vi algo como tú. Peludo y de cuerpo blando, si hasta el latigazo que te di te hirió un poco —dijo observando la herida en su ala—. Espero que esta aparente fragilidad no te impida desempeñarte en combate. Eres lindo, pero no me interesa tener una mascota adorable para jugar, quiero una bestia de batalla que me apoye en los combates del coliseo.

Ali la miró con miedo, la idea de pelear en un coliseo no le atraía para nada, pero suponía que no tendría opción, ahora la domadora era su dueña y debía someterse a sus deseos.

—En fin. Con que logres ser la mitad de buena que mi viejo compañero me basta —la expresión de la hormiga se ensombreció, recordar a su anterior bestia aún le resultaba doloroso—. Él... Era el mejor... Jamás tuve a otro siervo más leal y letal que él, siempre me obedecía en todo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por mí y era poderoso, todos temblaban cada vez que lo veían, él... Era perfecto. —Lanzó un profundo suspiro—. Pero este negocio es peligroso, uno nunca sabe que va a pasar, cualquier día puede ser el último de tu vida, eso es lo que significa ser un orgulloso guerrero del coliseo, luchar hasta el último aliento.

Ali ladeó la cabeza algo confundida, todavía no entendía bien de qué hablaba su dueña, seguía hablando de pelear en el coliseo, pero no le quedaba claro para qué ¿Acaso habría algún premio si ganaba? ¿Qué sería aquello tan especial como para arriesgar la vida?

—Yo quisiera mantener la memoria de mi viejo compañero. Alguien tan impresionante como él merece ser recordado. Por eso, he decidido otorgarte su nombre, espero que lo honres y que te sientas orgullosa de llevarlo. A partir de hoy, tu nombre será... ¡Godofredo!

La expresión de espanto que puso Ali ante tan horrible nombre hizo que Tamy le diera otro latigazo.

—¡No me mires de esa forma! ¡Deberías estar feliz de llevar tan ilustre nombre!

La murciélago trató de mantener una expresión neutra, cosa de no recibir más castigos, porque el ser llamada de forma tan horrible ya era bastante para ella. Esta hormiga idiota estaba convencida de que era un macho y ella no tenía forma de explicarle que no lo era. No era la primera vez que le cambiaban el nombre, es decir, sus guardianes le habían puesto Ali, que aunque no tenía nada que ver con el nombre dado por su padre, era bonito y sobre todo, era nombre de chica. Pero Godofredo...

Suspiró resignada aguantándose el llanto, cuanto no lamentaba haberse escapado de casa.

* * *

 **Al fin saqué capítulo nuevo, me costó bastante, tanto porque últimamente no he dormido mucho y soy muy poco productiva con sueño, como porque era un capítulo complejo, normalmente me cuesta escribir escenas o tramas que tienen que ver con tortura o sufrimiento extremo, me dan mucha pena ver sufrir a los personajes así, peor aún si es una cría como Ali.**

 **La verdad creo que podría haber hecho el capítulo aún más dramático y terrible pero para mí ya era suficiente, se entiende la idea, Ali está tan aterrorizada y traumada que obedecerá a Tamy en todo lo que le diga sin cuestionamiento alguno.**


	37. Chapter 37

El sonido del golpe del látigo resonó en el aire instando a Ali a poner más fuerza en la extenuante tarea que realizaba, aun cuando ya estaba cerca de su límite.

—¡Vamos Godofredo! ¡Si no duele no sirve!

Ali murmuró algunos improperios (de los muchos que había aprendido en las últimas semanas) debajo de su bozal, obviamente la domadora no la iba a escuchar.

Ali se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento para bestias con un arnés metálico encima, el cual estaba unido por una cadena a una pequeña pesa redonda. Su tarea era intentar levantar la bola metálica.

Hasta ahora en los tres días que llevaba intentándolo, no había logrado mover la bolita ni un centímetro. Pero dentro de lo positivo, al menos ahora quedaba menos destrozada con cada sesión de entrenamiento y se recuperaba más rápido, además de que antes soportar el mismo peso del arnés y la cadena la agotaba, no duraba más de media hora y necesitaba un descanso.

Esas eran mejoras, pero su mente infantil no las apreciaba, solo era capaz de pensar en el deseo de que su tortura acabara. Quería regresar a casa con su padre o con sus cuidadores, cualquiera era mejor. Estaba harta de la asquerosa comida del lugar, de que la tratarán como a una bestia tonta y de que le pusieran un bozal que solo le sacaban para comer.

Estaba dispuesta a ser obediente e incluso a compartir a su mami si con eso la sacaban de ese infierno, pero no veía forma de escapar. Tamy la tenía amarrada junto a ella todo el tiempo, siempre se dormía después que ella y despertaba antes, además de que jamás bajaba la guardia. De todas formas era imposible que una cría mimada como ella fuera rival para una guerrera experimentada.

La pequeña sintió el fuego de su rabia crepitar en su interior. Ya se había resignado a obedecer a Tamy, pero todavía no asumía que estaría a su lado para siempre, aún tenía esperanzas de escapar en algún momento, pero para eso necesitaba ser fuerte. Ali agitó sus alas furiosamente tratando de oponerse al peso que la retenía. Forzó sus músculos al límite, hasta que un calambre la paralizó y cayó al piso adolorida.

Ali aguantando el sufrimiento, comenzó a estirarse tratando de aliviar sus músculos contraídos. Fue entonces que sintió unas manos ásperas que la tocaron y comenzaron a masajear su cuerpo aliviando su dolor.

La pequeña volteó a ver y se encontró con que era Tamy quién había acudido en su ayuda, no lo podía creer.

No sabía en qué pensaría su ama, pues el yelmo que casi siempre llevaba puesto le impedía ver su rostro, pero el tono de su voz al oírla hablar le sugirió que estaba contenta.

—Bien hecho Godofredo, lograste separar la pesa del suelo, eso ya es un avance. Creo que con eso ya podemos dar por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Uy si, mira qué bien Godofredo, levantaste una minúscula pelotita un dedo del suelo, eres todo un guerrero —dijo una voz burlesca.

De pronto Ali sintió que la elevaban y notó con disgusto que una mariposa usando apenas una mano, la había levantado con cadena pesa y todo.

—Suéltalo Ben —siseó Tamy peligrosamente—. Aléjate de Godofredo o lo pagarás caro.

—Ugh... ¿Le pusiste Godofredo también? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel con todas tus bestias? —Tras decir esto soltó abruptamente a la murciélago, quien se golpeó dolorosamente contra el suelo por el peso de sus cadenas.

Ali se levantó malhumorada y miró a la mariposa que correspondía al nombre de Ben. Era un tipo de aspecto rudo para ser una mariposa, su cuerpo estaba surcado de cicatrices, era más robusto que el de una mariposa promedio y tenía una mirada arrogante que no le gustaba para nada.

De pronto notó que detrás del insecto había más criaturas, un ciempiés de mirada vacía y cara de imbécil y una cochinilla con su cuerpo absolutamente cubierto por una armadura marrón. Por alguna razón se sintió atraída hacia la cochinilla, le recordaba mucho a una persona agradable que había conocido tiempo atrás. De alguna forma el insecto también se vio un tanto interesado por la pequeña, pues no dejaba de mirarla.

Mientras tanto, ambos domadores seguían hablando ajenos a lo que ocurría con sus sirvientes.

—Lárgate Ben, no necesito que vengas a interrumpir mis sesiones de entrenamiento.

—¿Sesiones de entrenamiento? Jojojo, yo pensé que estabas jugando con tu mascota, ese remedo de bestia no podría dañar ni a un miserable tiktik, no vale la pena entrenar a esa cosa.

—No lo subestimes, Godofredo Segundo tiene poderes que jamás esperarías, además de que es una cría, seguro cuando crezca será muy impresionante.

—¿Has visto uno de esos especímenes adultos?

—No —admitió la domadora.

—Pero que tonta —dijo Ben dándole la espalda con desprecio— se nota que estás desesperada por reemplazar a tu vieja bestia, escogiste a una alimaña debilucha sin nada especial. Te has vuelto débil Tamy.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Apretó los puños furiosa.

—No soy yo el único que lo dice, es un rumor que corre entre la gente del coliseo. Todos hablan de la campeona que luego de sucumbir ante el pequeño fantasma resplandeciente y perder a su compañero se ha vuelto débil y patética. —Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mariposa—. La grandiosa domadora es una sombra de lo que fue, ya casi no se presenta en combate y pasa todo su tiempo jugando con una adorable cría de una especie desconocida. Jojojo parece que los rumores eran verdad.

—Si llego a descubrir quien empezó esas historias...

—Ahora todos quieren destronarte Tamy, todavía mantienes el título porque de alguna manera te las has arreglado para ganar las pocas batallas que has librado sola, pero estas están lejos de ser como las de antaño. Hubiera sido mejor que murieras en aquella pelea, para vivir como la escoria que eres ahora no vale la pena. Quizás el pequeño fantasma era más despiadado de lo que parecía, te dejó vivir solo para que caigas en desgracia de la forma más patética.

—¿Entonces todos creen que estoy acabada?¿Es eso lo que me dices?

—Pues sí, básicamente —Ben contoneó sus alas de forma burlesca—. Así que trata de morir rápido para que pueda convertirme en el campeón del coliseo pronto.

—Hay como 10 gladiadores mucho más aptos que tú para volverse campeones —dijo Tamy en tono agrio cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Todo este show es para venir a molestarme de nuevo con tus delirios de grandeza? Asume de una vez que eres un luchador mediocre, agradece que aún te mantienes con vida.

—Ya verás cuando te toque luchar contra mí, rogarás por una muerte rápida, mis bestias acabarán contigo y demostraré que YO soy el mejor domador de todos.

—Ben, ya te he dicho que lo que tu haces no es domar una bestia, solo las controlas como marionetas, no te son leales y son incapaces de pensar por sí mismas. Pueden morir de pie si no les ordenas que esquiven, son absolutamente dependientes de ti. Si hasta tienes que ordenarles que coman.

—Eso es lo grandioso, mi cerebro superior puede controlarlas y hacerlas luchar de forma perfecta y eficiente. Además, no me tengo que preocupar por entrenarlos, solo tomo a los individuos más fuertes que encuentro y los hago luchar—Señaló a su ciempiés— ¿Había visto un guerrero más perfecto que este?

—Sí Ben, muy perfecto —dijo la hormiga con un sarcasmo que la mariposa pareció no notar.

—Y admira a mi guerrero cochinilla —esta vez señaló al otro insecto—. letalidad y velocidad en un cómodo tamaño de bolsillo.

—Jujuju, la verdad es que la cochinilla parece más adorable que letal.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Si mi...

En ese momento Ben volteó a ver a su lacayo y lo encontró agachado acariciando a Ali. Observó con horror el comportamiento del insecto, en sí, aquella acción no tenía nada de malo, el problema era que no debería haber sido capaz de realizarla sin una orden previa, eso era una muestra de voluntad propia y debilitamiento de su hechizo.

—¡Aléjate de esa alimaña ahora!

La cochinilla procedió a obedecer la orden, pero su forma de actuar era algo torpe e indecisa, como si no estuviera realmente convencido de sus acciones. Ali al ver al único individuo que le había mostrado algo de afecto alejarse, comenzó a gritar.

A pesar de que sus chillidos no sonaban a toda su potencia debido al bozal que le tapaba la boca, fueron capaces de alterar al insecto, que de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a mostrarse confundido y a agarrarse la cabeza mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor.

—Ah... Bicho desgraciado ¡Qué le haces a mi guerrero!

Ben corrió hacia Ali y la pateó para que dejara de gritar, pero la pequeña ya estaba demasiado furiosa y decidió pelear de vuelta. Agitó sus alas, de las cuales brotaron flamas escarlatas que chamuscaron las pelusas que crecían en el cuello de la mariposa.

Ben levantó los brazos tratando de protegerse el rostro de las flamas que cada vez crecían en potencia, hasta que de pronto sintió algo incandescente en su cintura que lo abrazaba causándole dolor. Bajó los brazos queriendo ver qué era aquello que lo quemaba y encontró a Ali aferrada a él mirándolo con odio, entonces de un manotazo la apartó.

La mariposa sacó su aguijón queriendo matar a la criatura, pero la domadora de dioses de un tirón arrastró a la murciélago lejos de su alcance.

—Dame esa cosa —exigió Ben— ¡Voy a matarla por su insolencia!

—Ni lo sueñes. —Declaró la hormiga aplastando a Ali con una de sus patas—.Yo soy la responsable de esta criatura, por lo tanto soy yo quien castigará sus actos, no tú.

Ali tembló de miedo al escuchar la palabra castigo, no quería que le rompieran el lomo a latigazos como la otra vez. Por lo que se enrolló en una bolita mientras soltaba lágrimas silenciosas. Hecha un paquete Tamy la recogió del suelo junto a su cadena y su pesa que también parecía levantar con una facilidad envidiable.

—Pues más te vale que le des un castigo ejemplar ¡Semejante desobediencia se paga caro! Por eso digo que es mejor controlarles la mente, a tu Godofredo le falta demasiada disciplina.

—Mira, ya te dije que yo me hago cargo de mi bestia, tú mejor encárgate de la tuya que está ahí a punto de salir de tu control mental.

—¿Qué?

La mariposa dirigió su mirada hacia su lacayo y lo encontró aun agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor, entonces alarmado chasqueó los dedos y gritó la orden "duerme". Pero al gritar aquella orden el ciempiés que también estaba bajo su control cayó dormido.

—¡Tú no idiota! —Gritó Ben furioso.

—Jujuju, parece que alguien necesita entrenamiento —se burló la hormiga.

—¡Cállate Tamy! Ya verás que al final seré yo quien ría. Estás en la mira de muchos, no puedes seguir rechazando combates como hasta ahora, recuerda que aquí no se mantienen vagos, si no consigues suficiente Geo en una pelea como para pagar tu estancia aquí serás asesinada mientras duermes ¡Y vaya que me reiré entonces! ¡Jajaja!

—Sí Ben, lo que digas.

La domadora de dioses salió del campo de entrenamiento con Ali entre sus brazos. La pequeña miró con tristeza a la cochinilla que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. En ningún momento pudo verle el rostro pues este estaba cubierto con un yelmo, pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que era el tío Quirrel, nadie más le acariciaba detrás de las orejas como él. Soltó un par de lágrimas al saber que su amigo también estaba atrapado en ese horrible lugar, pero quizás en cierta forma él era más afortunado, estaba hipnotizado, no tenía conciencia alguna de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De todos modos la pequeña ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por Quirrel, tenía sus propios problemas, como el horroroso castigo que estaba segura recibiría, por esto tembló todo el camino hasta el establo de las bestias que fue donde se dirigieron. Ali comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de la domadora al creer que la arrojarían de nuevo a la botella, pero para su sorpresa Tamy simplemente la dejó encima de una mesa.

La pequeña tuvo la tentación de escapar, pero aún no le quitaban la cadena ni la pesa, así que era imposible, por lo que se quedó en su lugar temblando mientras miraba a su dueña expectante. Justo en ese momento Tamy estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso fue demasiado bueno jajajajajaja! —La hormiga se doblaba de la risa—. ¿Viste la cara de Ben cuando le arrojaste fuego encima? ¿Viste su expresión de dolor cuando comenzaste a quemarlo? ¡Eso fue demasiado genial!

Ali la miró confundida ¿Había sido bueno que desobedeciera y atacara a Ben? Probablemente no, pero la domadora detestaba tanto a esa mariposa presumida que era capaz de perdonarle su impertinencia. De pronto Tamy golpeó la mesa y acercó su rostro a Ali quien retrocedió asustada.

—Eres una caja de sorpresa Godofredo. Sabía que eras capaz de producir bolitas de fuego pero no esas llamaradas que le soltaste a Ben, eso fue impresionante.

A decir verdad Ali tampoco lo sabía, en realidad antes no podía utilizar flamas tan poderosas. Quizás el entrenamiento físico al que la había sometido Tamy sí la había ayudado en cierta manera.

—Hasta yo misma tuve dudas respecto a tu poder, la verdad es que me decidí a entrenarte más por la curiosidad que me provocabas y resultaste ser una joya en bruto. Tu capacidad de ataque es una maravilla. Quizás puedas debutar en la arena de combate antes de lo previsto, tal parece que no será necesario que te enseñe a atacar, ya puedes hacerlo por cuenta propia. Aunque debí suponerlo, Prici dijo que te había encontrado comiendo una presa, obviamente debiste haberla matado de alguna forma.

En ese momento Ali comenzó a relajarse un poco, aparentemente no recibiría castigo esta vez.

—De momento lo único que me preocupa es ese cuerpo blando que tienes, tu falta de caparazón puede ser un problema, un par de latigazos ya te dejan sangrando y eso no es bueno. Por eso pensaba fabricarte una armadura metálica, pero son pesadas y con ese cuerpecillo de debilucho difícilmente podrás levantarla, al menos con el entrenamiento te ha salido algo de músculo, si seguimos entrenando duro quizás en un par de semanas ya puedas usar la armadura.

Tamy sonrió abiertamente, quizás la primera sonrisa que la murciélago le había visto alguna vez. Por fin aquel rostro severo parecía más luminoso y cálido, aquella expresión de alegría y nostalgia casi le hizo pensar a la pequeña que si hacía las cosas bien podría obtener algo de afecto de aquella luchadora desalmada.

Sin embargo la ilusión de esperanza se rompió rápido cuando un manotazo de parte Tamy la dejó aplastada contra la mesa. Entonces sobándose el rostro que era donde había recibido el golpe miró a su dueña entre lágrimas de dolor y de decepción.

—Había olvidado darte tu castigo por tu mal comportamiento. Recuerda que tú estás bajo mis órdenes, no puedes atacar si yo no te lo digo. Por el mal rato que le hiciste pasar a Ben esta vez seré benevolente, te quedarás aquí sin comer hasta mañana. Buenas noches Godofredo, que descanses.

Ali la vio alejarse y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Quería irse de allí, quería que la trataran bien, que alguien la quisiera de verdad. Se sintió tan feliz cuando Quirrel la acarició, pero aquello solo fue una migaja de alegría en medio de la miseria que vivía día a día. Nuevamente estalló en llanto, tal como hacía cada noche antes de dormir, solo que esta vez empezó más temprano.

Apoyada detrás de la puerta del establo de las bestias Tamy escuchaba a la pequeña llorar y una opresión se instaló en su pecho. No era la primera vez que Godofredo lloraba, de hecho ocurría mucho más seguido de lo que le hubiera gustado, casi parecía una chica con tanto sentimentalismo. Pero más allá de que él llorara, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que cada vez se sentía más afectada por sus lamentos, cada vez le dolía más su sufrimiento, cada vez sentía más inclinación a mostrarse amable y cálida con él. Se estaba encariñando.

Golpeó la pared llena de frustración, otra vez estaba pasando, tal como había ocurrido con Godofredo Primero, estaba comenzando a quererlo, si seguía así pronto su afecto sería tal que su pérdida se volvería dolorosa ¡Y eso no lo podía permitir! Ella era una gladiadora del coliseo, como todos los malnacidos de ese lugar debía vivir solo para pelear, no podía tener lazos afectivos que pudieran entorpecer su lucha, ya había renunciado a su corazón años atrás.

Suspiró apesadumbrada mientras el recuerdo de Godofredo Primero la golpeaba con fuerza. Durante años fue su compañero y único consuelo en aquel lugar de pesadilla, aquel que la mantuvo de pie en sus momentos de flaqueza cuando casi se dejó morir. Ahora este pequeño que llegaba a sus brazos podía convertirse en el compañero de sus últimos años de vida en el coliseo, pero tenía dudas, a diferencia de su anterior bestia no le veía demasiadas probabilidades de sobrevivir, era demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil y demasiado llorón. Por esto le aterraba la idea de quererlo, si no sobrevivía su primera pelea... No sabía qué haría.

Finalmente suspiró tratando de llenarse de nuevas fuerzas y determinación. A partir de mañana y durante las próximas semanas entrenaría a Godofredo hasta sus límites. Fortalecería su cuerpo hasta donde más pudiera, solo así podría garantizar sus probabilidades de supervivencia.

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que los entrenamientos espartanos de Tamy llevaron a Godoali a sus límites. Pronto el estilizado y elegante cuerpo de la pequeña se volvió más robusto y resistente, algunas callosidades aparecieron en algunas zonas de sus alas volviéndolas más fuertes, incluso su piel pareció engrosarse, o quizás serían las cicatrices de los latigazos, fuera lo que fuera solo sabía que ahora los golpes le dolían menos.

Ali miraba con tristeza su cuerpo fortalecido. Ya no era bonita, ni elegante, su padre estaría muy decepcionado de ella, aunque... Quizás eso ya no importaba, lo más probable era que nunca lo volviera a ver. Quizás a esas alturas ya la habría dado por muerta, cosa que sería una lástima le faltaba solo una flama para terminar el ritual. Suspiró desanimada. Otro ritual que fracasaba, quizás en algunos meses más su padre estaría considerando la idea tener otro retoño, un hermano... Un hermano al que jamás podría conocer.

Comenzaron a darle ganas de llorar otra vez, pero se aguantó, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Tamy y esta entró cargando una serie de placas de metal entre sus manos.

—Buenos días Godofredo. Espero que hayas dormido bien, porque hoy es un gran día para los dos. Yo como campeona del coliseo regresaré en gloria y majestad a los combates y tú, como mi fiel bestia debutarás en la arena. —Ali abrió los ojos aterrorizada—. Por fin tu armadura está lista.

Con su rostro resplandeciente de alegría Tamy le mostró a la pequeña las piezas que componían su nueva protección, por supuesto que a la murciélago no le hizo nada de gracia su futuro atuendo, aquel color gris opaco era horrendo, si al menos la armadura hubiera sido roja hubiera estado bien para ella.

Un par de horas después la domadora caminaba orgullosamente por el pasillo que la conduciría hasta la arena de combate, detrás de ella, envuelta en una fea armadura, Ali era arrastrada por una cadena que tenía atada a su cuello, la escena era en verdad patética, la pobre trataba de aferrarse a la tierra mientras era jalada del cuello. Algunos de los insectos que se encontraron por el camino soltaron unas buenas carcajadas al ver la escena.

—¡Godofredo ya basta! ¡Compórtate! ¡Me estás haciendo quedar en vergüenza!

—¡Mmmmmm! —Cuantas cosas no quería gritar Ali en ese momento, pero el bozal de su boca lo impedía.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Parece que la domadora está teniendo problemas con su bestia! —Se burló el portero de la arena—. Luego de tantos años reinando en la cima creo que al fin es la hora de que caiga al fondo.

Una brutal patada de la hormiga le cerró la boca al guardián y este se limitó a abrir las rejas que los dejaron entrar a la zona de combate.

Tamy arrastró a la pequeña un poco más hasta que estuvieron en la arena, rodeados de un público enardecido que gritaba por ver sangre y vísceras regadas.

Ali miró a su alrededor aterrada, alrededor del campo de batalla había una enorme reja que se extendía varios metros formando una jaula bastante alta, que dejaba mucho espacio para que las criaturas voladoras pudieran maniobrar, pero de ninguna forma escapar. Observó al público, decenas de insectos de aspecto muy poco amigable gritaban toda clase de atrocidades y golpeaban los barrotes de la jaula con furia.

Pero por sobre todo aquel público, había una figura que se alzaba de forma imponente y tétrica. Un enorme trono viejo y ruinoso emergía de entre las gradas, en él se encontraba sentado un cadáver, recostado sobre su lado derecho en un sueño eterno. Según se decía, él era el señor del coliseo, antaño había sido el gobernante de aquel miserable lugar, aquel quien con una seña decidía quien moría y quien vivía. Sin embargo, luego de su deceso, ya nadie se salvaba de perecer en la arena de combate, pues su cuerpo inerte solo dejaba lugar a una única respuesta ante la gran duda de cada encuentro.

A todas luces, aunque aquello era una arena de combate, a Ali le recordaba un escenario, uno bastante feo y vulgar, incluso el público parecía desagradable, sin embargo aquello le causó un sentimiento de familiaridad. Se había criado en un circo, había practicado y entrenado con otros artistas, incluso había tenido algunas presentaciones pequeñas, el escenario le producía un cierto sentimiento de alegría y seguridad, al cual deseaba aferrarse a toda costa.

Fue por esto que en cuanto Tamy se acercó y le quitó la cadena, Ali emprendió el vuelo velozmente, a pesar de las protestas de su dueña. Sin hacer caso a los improperios que le gritaba la hormiga, voló hasta la parte más alta de la jaula, donde creó unas llamaradas las cuales extendió con el viento de sus alas creando un anillo de fuego, el cuál luego empujó hacia abajo. El aro incandescente descendió a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse contra el piso y esfumarse en una explosión muy llamativa.

Pero eso no fue todo el acto de la pequeña. Comenzó a volar en espiral mientras giraba sobre su propio eje dejando bolitas de fuego en su trayecto, las cuales perduraban algunos segundos antes de desvanecerse. Finalmente cuando Ali llegó al suelo soltó una enorme llamarada que la cubrió por completo, para luego convertirse en pequeñas flores de fuego que al apagarse revelaron a la murciélago orgullosamente erguida sobre el suelo con las alas abiertas. Entonces culminó su acto haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Todos quedaron mudos ante semejante despliegue de talento y belleza, eso era algo jamás visto en el coliseo. Ali comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa al ver que nadie decía nada, ese era un espectáculo que había estado practicando con su padre poco antes de que la secuestraran y le dolía la idea de que a nadie le hubiera gustado.

Sin embargo luego de algunos segundos, cuando todos se hubieron recuperado de la impresión, estallaron en aplausos y gritos. Definitivamente eso no era algo que hubiera esperado ver, pero había estado genial de todos modos.

Ali contenta de haber agradado al público hizo algunas reverencias más antes de volar junto a la domadora.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer cosas como esas —dijo Tamy—. Entonces... ¿Eras una bestia de circo? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. En fin, muy lindo tu acto pero aquí no estamos para hacer espectáculos de magia ni piruetas graciosas, hemos venido aquí a pelear.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una reja abriéndose y dos presencias entraron a escena.

Unos fuertes pasos retumbaron en la tierra mientras un coloso aparecía frente a las luchadoras. Un escarabajo Goliat entró caminando con confianza, el insecto llevaba un enorme aguijón, grueso y puntiagudo apoyado en su hombro, cosa que le ayudaba a tener un aspecto aún más intimidante. Eran poscas las protecciones que llevaba encima, algunas placas metálicas en su pecho y un yelmo que cubría su rostro, además llevaba una capa peluda colgando de su espalda, según decían los rumores, hecha de pelos de mariposa, en parte por esto Ben le tenía un profundo desagrado a este individuo.

Junto al voluminoso ser, se encontraba otro escarabajo mucho más pequeño, de hecho parecía ridículo que un ser minúsculo como ese se presentara a combatir. Este iba armado con un aguijón largo y delgado y prácticamente no llevaba protecciones metálicas encima, pues estas le quitarían movilidad.

Ali se escondió detrás de la hormiga mirando sobre todo al insecto grande con miedo, aunque Tamy parecía bastante tranquila.

—Así que estos son los famosos Gotita y Goliat. No parecen demasiado complicados de enfrentar, seguro acabamos rápido. Ven aquí para quitarte el bozal.

Mientras Tamy retiraba el bozal, Ali se hacía bastantes preguntas. Si estos tipos no eran complicados ¿Cómo serían unos que en verdad lo fueran?, pues hasta el momento, no se le ocurría como podrían ganarle al escarabajo grande, pero la suerte estaba echada, no le quedaba más que confiar en la domadora.

* * *

 **Gotita y Goliath son otro par de OC que me prestó uno de mis lectores en wattpad.**

 **Ahora veamos como logra desempeñarse Ali en la batalla, que si bien la pequeña ha peleado antes, nunca las cosas dependieron tanto de ella, a ver como sale de esta**


	38. Chapter 38

El coliseo rugía, cada insecto del público gritaba de emoción ante la batalla inminente, un espectáculo que prometía ser sangriento y emocionante, justo lo que deseaban ver, además de que era el regreso triunfal de la domadora de dioses, la mejor guerrera que hubiera pisado aquella arena alguna vez.

—Y por nosotros nadie grita —se quejó el pequeño escarabajo que correspondía al nombre de Gotita.

—Creo que no. —Contestó Goliath.

—Pero nosotros le demostraremos de lo que somos capaces, pronto esas ovaciones serán para nosotros ¿Cierto Goliath?

—Cierto Gotita.

—Bien, pues entonces al ataque hermano mío. Saca tu arma y aplástala.

Obedeciendo al comando de su hermano, el enorme escarabajo corrió hasta sus oponentes con su gigantesco aguijón en alto.

En ese instante Tamy había terminado de retirar el bozal de Ali.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la murciélago veía su boca libre cuando no era hora de comer. Decidida a comunicar todo aquello que llevaba semanas tratando de explicar gritó.

—Yo soy hem...

Lamentablemente no pudo terminar la frase, pues la domadora la apartó de un empujón para salvarla del ataque de Goliath.

—!Deja de perder el tiempo Godo! ¡Esto es una batalla! ¡Si no quieres morir lucha! ¡Ataca!

En ese momento el gigante se presentó detrás de la domadora y Ali tratando de ayudar, soltó una llamarada de su boca. El escarabajo bloqueó las flamas con su grueso aguijón, mientras que Tamy se vio obligada a esquivar.

—¡Pero no me ataques a mí idiota! —De pronto su voz tomó un tinte de pánico— ¡Cuidado!

La pequeña no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Gotita con una velocidad abrumadora apareció detrás de Ali y la golpeó con su aguijón haciéndola caer al suelo.

De espaldas contra el piso, observó cómo el pequeño escarabajo se acercaba a ella con el filo de su aguijón apuntándole a su corazón, este golpe tenía intenciones asesinas.

Aterrada arrojó numerosas bolas de fuego contra su atacante, sin embargo los años de experiencia y su velocidad natural hicieron que esquivar los proyectiles fuera una tarea sencilla. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzar a la murciélago cuando nuevamente la hormiga la salvó golpeando a Gotita. Pero ni bien hubo completado su tarea, recibió un castigo de parte del gigante quien la atacó con su colosal arma.

—¡Nadie toca a mi hermano! —Gritó Goliat.

Si no fuera por su armadura, Tamy habría acabado con una herida mortal en su cuerpo, sin embargo recibió un golpe tan fuerte que quedó tendida en el piso retorciéndose de dolor. Los gritos del público no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

—¡Miren a esa patética hormiga! ¿En serio está es la domadora de dioses de la que tanto se hablaba? Debe ser otra hormiga que robó su armadura.

—¡La domadora no era tan débil! Esto es una estafa.

—Peleando sola seguro que lo haría mucho mejor. Esa cría que anda con ella es un estorbo ¡Que se muera ya!

Tamy se puso de pie una vez más, a través de su yelmo no se podía ver el rostro de preocupación que tenía. Su lógica le gritaba que se olvidará de la cría y la usara como cebo para sobrevivir aquella batalla, pero su corazón le obligaba a aferrarse a la vida de esa criatura, simplemente no quería verla morir.

Soltó una risa amarga y miró a su bestia con pena, tenía fuerza pero no demasiada experiencia en batalla, probablemente no sobreviviría a ese encuentro, pero si las cosas debían ser así, estaba decidida a ser la primera en morir.

Tamy levantó su aguijón y corrió hacia Goliath, quien intentó aplastarla con su grotesca arma. Gracias a su velocidad innata pudo esquivar cada golpe, aunque se le hacía algo difícil mantenerse firme, cada impacto contra el suelo hacía un ruido atronador que la aturdía, además de que el polvo levantado le dificultaba la vista.

Ocultándose entre la tierra en suspensión, Gotita de acercó a su oponente y en el momento menos esperado, atacó a la domadora. Fue solo la experiencia de años y su instinto natural lo que la salvó de ser asesinada en ese instante.

Sin embargo el esquivar al pequeño le costó otra paliza de parte de Goliath. Ambos contrincantes eran demasiado para ella, sin un apoyo extra no podría ganar, pues ambos escarabajos estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Goliath era la principal fuerza de ataque, pero su lentitud le causaba problemas para alcanzar a sus oponentes, ahí entraba en juego Gotita, quien aunque no era muy fuerte, era extremadamente veloz y hábil, y usaba sus talentos para acorralar a su víctima hasta dejarla al alcance de su hermano. Ambos de complementaban muy bien.

Ali aterrada y volando a una distancia más o menos segura, trataba de atacar con su fuego a algún objetivo en medio de la caótica batalla, pero los individuos se movían tan rápido que le era imposible apuntar de forma segura, y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a Tamy.

De pronto sintió un frío glacial en su espalda al escuchar el grito de la hormiga. Gotita se las había arreglado para hacer caer a la guerrera y ahora teniéndola a sus pies, aprovechaba el momento para mofarse de ella.

—Y este es el final de la carrera de la legendaria domadora de dioses, muerta por confiar en una cría debilucha —Tamy no se atrevió a replicar nada, solo apretó los puños humillada—. Al menos siéntete afortunada de no haber sucumbido ante oponentes patéticos. Cuando alguien se acuerde de la domadora, dirá que fue derrotada por los fabulosos hermanos GoGo.

—Ese nombre apesta —dijo Tamy en un arranque e sinceridad que hizo enojar al pequeño escarabajo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Ese increíble nombre fue ideado por mi mente superior! ¡Es un nombre perfecto! ¿Cierto Goliath?

—Cierto Gotita —contestó el gigante sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya dejen de hablar y peleen! —Comenzó a gritar el público golpeando los barrotes de la jaula

—¡Queremos ver a la domadora caer! ¡Queremos ver muertes! ¡Acaben con ella!

Ali paralizada del miedo en su lugar, comenzó a pensar en todos los escenarios posibles, aunque no había mucho que pensar, su destino era ser asesinada en cuanto Tamy sucumbiera, porque era una cría debilucha incapaz de defenderse a sí misma. La tía Horny siempre tuvo razón, no podía declararse reina por el simple hecho de ser quien era, el poder era algo que debía ganarse... Como todo en la vida. Ya había comprobado en carne propia lo cruel que podía ser el mundo lejos de su familia y lo mucho que necesitaba tener a alguien para protegerla.

Entonces miró horrorizada como Gotita retenía a la hormiga en su lugar con golpes en sus extremidades para que no pudiera ponerse de pie, de tal forma que Goliath la tenía en el lugar preciso para darle el golpe final.

No se podría decir que era realmente afecto lo que motivó los actos de Ali, más bien era dependencia, porque sabía que necesitaba a Tamy, era la única dispuesta a protegerla en aquel infierno, no podía perderla, debía permanecer viva a su lado, ahora ella era su guardiana.

Motivada por la desesperación y el miedo, la pequeña voló hasta la cabeza de Goliathy se aferró a ella impidiéndole ver y por supuesto, destrozar a la hormiga.

—¡Godofredo! ¡Sal de ahí! —Gritó Tamy temiendo que su bestia pereciera antes que ella.

Pero Ali no obedeció, se mantuvo agarrada al escarabajo y comenzó a expulsar fuego por la boca a quemarropa. El casco de Goliath le ofrecía algo de protección contra las llamas, pero estas eran incesantes y lentamente comenzaban a calentar el metal. Al ver el problema de su hermano, Gotita decidió dejar de atormentar a la domadora y acudir en su ayuda.

El pequeño escarabajo tenía una velocidad y una capacidad de salto envidiable, casi podría rivalizar con un saltamontes, por esto con un par de impulsos y apoyándose en el cuerpo de su hermano, se las arregló para trepar hasta alcanzar a Ali.

Y ahí fue cuando encontró su perdición.

Él, al igual que todos los que habían conocido a la pequeña murciélago, creía que su único poder era arrojar fuego y atacar a la distancia, por lo que asumió que al estar demasiado cerca, si era lo suficientemente rápido, Ali no tendría oportunidad.

Sin embargo, la pequeña era más que solo un demonio de fuego, era un murciélago, un ser hecho para devorar insectos. Quizás se había acostumbrado a depender de su magia para pelear, porque así le había enseñado su padre (Era más elegante según él), pero aún contaba con los recursos propios de su especie, como sus afilados colmillos.

Como siempre estuvo con un bozal, antes ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de tratar de morder a alguien, pero ahora en aquel momento desesperado, sus instintos salieron a relucir y en cuanto Gotita estuvo a su alcance, se lanzó contra él y le clavó sus colmillos en el vientre.

Sus dientes se hundieron en el caparazón con una facilidad increíble. Gotita chilló de dolor y espanto mientras un sufrimiento indescriptible se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. No necesitó explicaciones, en ese mismo instante supo que la herida era mortal, la extraña mordida de esa criatura era la de un depredador y él terminó siendo su presa.

El público gritaba histérico celebrando la primera muerte, la cuál había sido más que espectacular. Ali se mantuvo durante algunos segundos con sus dientes enterrados en aquel cadáver, la sensación de morderlo le resultaba muy agradable, probablemente eran sus instintos básicos que por aquel momento habían tomado control de ella. Pero en cuanto despertó del encantamiento, soltó el cuerpo del insecto y miró a su alrededor asustada.

Posó sus ojos en el público que la vitoreaba, luego miró el cuerpo del bicho que estaba debajo de ella, muerto, con una expresión de terror en su rostro y con un trozo faltante en su vientre, miró a la domadora que lucía impresionada, y a Goliath quien parecía horrorizado.

Finalmente se observó a ella misma, su cuerpo robusto, lleno de callosidades y cicatrices, sucio, con el pelo opaco y ahora cubierto de fluidos de bicho. Ya no era la princesa de la compañía, aquel retoño bonito, elegante, que desplegaba encanto y carisma, ahora era una bestia salvaje, horrible y despiadada, había matado a un bicho de un mordisco y era horroroso. Aquello no se parecía en nada al estilizado combate de aguijón que usaban los insectos, o a las batallas con fuego y garras de su padre, ella peleaba como un monstruo. Ahora jamás podría mirar a su padre a la cara otra vez, había traicionado todas sus enseñanzas... Y las de tía Horny también, había matado a un insecto gente.

Ali no tuvo tiempo de seguir lamentándose, pues el tétrico grito de Goliath la devolvió a la realidad.

—Gotita... ¡Gotitaaaaaaaaa! —El enorme escarabajo lloraba desesperado ante la muerte de su hermano—. ¡Gotitaaaaaaaa vuelveeeeeee!

Los gritos y llantos del insecto eran como una aguja al corazón de Ali, ella no quería matar a ninguna persona, nunca quiso causarle semejante sufrimiento a nadie y ahora era la culpable de la miseria de este pobre bicho. Hubiera deseado acercarse a pedir disculpas, pero Goliath estaba fuera de sí, el perder a su hermano, el único ser que lo quería, era algo demasiado duro para él, era su familia, sin él no tenía nada.

Loco de rabia y dolor corrió hasta Ali blandiendo su aguijón, la pequeña esquivó su ataque sin demasiada dificultad, Goliath de por sí era algo torpe, sin Gotita para ayudarlo, las batallas se le complicaban demasiado, si a eso se le sumaba el estado alterado que tenía ahora, era imposible que lograra matar a Ali.

La domadora miraba la escena sintiendo que cada grito destrozaba su propio corazón, pues aquello era como revivir la tragedia de Godofredo Primero. Para aquellos que nada tienen, semejantes pérdidas pueden ser el camino a la locura, solo los espíritus más fuertes pueden reponerse a aquellas tragedias, pero aun así Tamy debía reconocer que la existencia luego de la pérdida era solo media vida, pues la otra mitad se perdía para siempre.

Ali continuaba esquivando los ataques de Goliath. El escarabajo estaba loco de ira y blandía su aguijón con torpeza, desesperado por vengarse de aquella que le había arrebatado todo. Ali por su parte no respondía, se limitaba nada más a esquivar, aún no se recuperaba del trauma de haber matado a un bicho pensante y no se sentía lista para hacerlo de nuevo. Por esos momentos solo quería que todo acabara e intentaba pedirle que se detuviera, pero estaba tan alterada que solo podía soltar gruñidos.

De pronto Goliath se paralizó en su sitio, su rostro se congeló en una mueca de odio y dolor y tras dar dos pasos, cayó al suelo con estrépito. Detrás de él se podía ver a la domadora de dioses, erguida orgullosamente, blandiendo el arma que había tomado la vida del desafortunado bicho. La hormiga respiró profundamente y levantó su aguijón al cielo en señal de victoria.

El público estalló en gritos de euforia ante aquel espectacular combate, el nombre de la domadora de dioses resonó por toda la arena mientras los cientos de insectos lanzaban puñados de Geo al campo para recompensar a la guerrera.

La murciélago por su parte, estaba muy lejos de disfrutar de aquel triunfo que le sabía amargo. Había salvado su vida, pero había perdido algo mucho más importante.

Sintiéndose derrotada la pequeña se posó en el suelo y miró a todos con tristeza. Aquello estaba mal, todo en ese lugar estaba mal, esto iba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado. La tía Horny siempre le había dicho que nunca debía matar a insectos inteligentes y aquí morían por montones. Tía Horny había dicho que solo debía matar para comer o para defenderse y aquí mataban por deporte y diversión. Tía Horny había dicho que nada era más valioso que una vida y que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía comprarla y aquí... Todo se movía por dinero.

¿Qué pasaba con esta gente? ¿Qué los motivaba a apostar sus destinos en este vil espectáculo? Ali simplemente no podía entenderlo.

De pronto captó algo por el rabillo del ojo, de los cadáveres de Gotita y Goliat comenzaron a emerger un par de figuras etéreas que le recordaban bastante al rey pálido. A decir verdad Ali y su padre quizás debido a sus facultades de control sobre el mundo de los sueños, en forma natural tenían la capacidad de ver fantasmas sin necesidad de recurrir a herramientas como el aguijón onírico, por eso ella podía ver a este par de espectros que estaban ocultos a la vista de todos. Se acercó a los cuerpos para escuchar los susurros de los fantasmas.

—Fue una gran batalla Goliath —dijo el pequeño espíritu alegremente—. La mejor batalla de mi vida y también la última.

—Si Gotita.

—Lo dimos todo en el campo de batalla, incluso al principio parecía que ganaríamos.

—Sí, parecía.

—Ah, pero esta pequeña criatura resultó ser una sorpresa —esta vez se dirigió a Ali—. Sigue peleando así criatura, podrías llegar muy lejos en el coliseo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó de pronto la pequeña, cosa que sorprendió mucho al espíritu.

—¿Eh? ¿Hablas? ¿No eres solo una bestia tonta?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió su pregunta— ¿Por qué pelearon hasta morir?

—¿Como que por qué? ¡Esto es el coliseo! Un lugar donde nosotros venimos a vivir batallas legendarias o a morir de forma espectacular.

—Así es —afirmó Goliath.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar Ali

—Porque así lo hemos querido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... ¿Acaso hay algo mejor que esto?

En ese momento la murciélago quiso replicar, quiso decir tantas cosas, quiso hablarles del mundo y sus maravillas, de la familia, de los negocios, de los amigos, de los espectáculos pero... Prefirió guardar silencio ¿Que caso tenía todo ello ahora que estaban muertos? Por otro lado, si estos tipos decían que no había nada mejor que el coliseo, quizás era porque ellos no tuvieron oportunidad de conocer nada mejor, una realidad triste y descorazonadora.

La pequeña levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor ¿Acaso todos los bichos que iban a pelear ahí lo hacían porque no sabían de otras opciones? ¿Qué clase de vidas horrorosas habían llevado para decir que ese lugar era lo mejor del mundo? ¿Acaso su despiadada dueña también llevaba un pasado trágico?

Observó a Tamy que ya había terminado de recoger las ofrendas de dinero y ahora caminaba hacia ella sumamente feliz, se veía satisfecha y confiada, como si fuera otra persona.

Pronto tuvo a la hormiga al frente y se sometió a su escrutinio. Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos evaluándose con la mirada, hasta que cuando Ali decidió abrir la boca para tratar de decir algo, la hormiga se abalanzó contra ella y la aplastó contra el suelo, entones en una maniobra rápida y precisa le colocó el bozal.

—Lo siento Godofredo pero no me puedo arriesgar contigo, aún no puedo asegurar que me seas completamente leal y ahora sé que la parte más peligrosa de ti son esas extrañas fauces, por lo que por mi seguridad y la de los demás, lo mejor es que te mantenga con el bozal puesto.

Tamy esperaba algún gruñido o reclamo de parte de la pequeña como ya había ocurrido antes, pero esta vez no hubo reacción, la murciélago simplemente se quedó en su lugar tendida y mirándola de forma triste y compasiva.

—Eh... Godofredo ¿Te pasa algo? —En ese momento un par de lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la pequeña— Godofredo ¿Por qué estás llorando? Deberías estar feliz, salimos vivos de esto —Tomó entre sus brazos a la criatura y la miró confundida —En serio ¿Que rayos te pasa?

Ali no dijo nada, simplemente lloró de tristeza por aquella hormiga desgraciada y en un arranque espontaneo abrazó a la domadora enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. Tamy estupefacta la abrazó de vuelta por reflejo sin entender qué sucedía, simplemente logró decir.

—Eres... Muy extraño Godofredo.

Los días que siguieron se podría decir que fueron una mejora en la existencia de Ali. Los pesados entrenamientos se suavizaron un poco y en lugar de enfocarse en el desarrollo de fuerza y musculatura, ahora eran prácticas de batalla, donde la hormiga trataba de enseñarle como esquivar golpes, como confundir a su enemigo y los mejores momentos para asesinar.

Tamy estaba maravillada de la inteligencia de Godofredo, pues este parecía entender las cosas de forma rápida, jamás tuvo un compañero tan listo, ni siquiera Godofredo Primero aprendió tan rápido, aquella criatura de especie desconocida casi parecía ser un ser inteligente.

Luego del enfrentamiento contra Gotita y Goliath tuvieron otras peleas, después de las cuales Godofredo siempre parecía terminar destrozado emocionalmente, cosa que Tamy no podía entender, se suponía que era una bestia salvaje ¿Por qué lamentaba tanto las muertes de bichos desconocidos?

Fuera como fuera, no le gustaba verlo así, en parte esto hizo que se le ablandara el corazón y lo tratara un poco mejor. Pronto dejó de usar el látigo contra él, tampoco era necesario pues se había vuelto muy obediente, incluso comenzó a consentirlo un poco dándole golosinas de comer de vez en cuando.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él luego de todo lo que la ayudaba. Nuevamente su nombre como guerrera del coliseo estaba en alto, otra vez era respetada y valorada, además de que su criatura se había vuelto bastante popular por su costumbre de entrar al campo de batalla haciendo un pequeño espectáculo de fuego.

Aún no entendía por qué hacía eso, pero no se lo prohibía, pues durante los pequeños instantes en los que duraba su show, podía ver un destello de alegría en su cada vez más opaca y triste mirada. Tamy se sentía perturbada por eso, pues era desagradable notar como Godofredo cada vez se parecía más a ella misma.

La cruel realidad es que la esperanza cada vez moría más en Ali, lentamente se veía absorbida por la patética vida sin sentido del coliseo y los tiempos felices en la compañía de Grimm y en Bocasucia comenzaban a parecer un sueño, uno que revivía cada vez que se iba a dormir.

Una de esas tantas tristes noches, Ali se sumergió en el reino de las pesadillas, en aquel pequeño trocito que correspondía a su territorio y donde ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

 _Tal como se había vuelto su costumbre, en cuando llegó a ese mundo de sueños, lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar en busca de intrusos, pues un tiempo atrás, un extraño ser luminoso con destellos naranjas había intentado tomar el control de su reino y se vio obligada a pelear para expulsarla. Aquello fue muy desagradable pues esa pelea la dejó tan agotada como si no hubiera dormido nada._

 _Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese incidente, pero temía que regresara, al fin y al cabo no lo había matado, solo lo había echado, podía volver en cualquier momento._

 _Su inspección la llevó a detectar algo extraño, otro intruso, aunque este era distinto del ser anaranjado. Esta presencia era mucho más pequeña y débil, no parecía ser una amenaza en realidad, pero aun así decidió buscarla, nadie tenía derecho a invadir su reino de pesadillas, el único lugar que le quedaba donde podía ser medianamente feliz._

 _Comenzó a volar por el lugar imaginando una hermosa alfombra roja a sus pies, paredes y mesitas con flores rojas decorándolas. Hoy quería revivir un poco el glamour del circo, uno de sus sueños favoritos, además, si tenía que pelear contra un intruso, haría que fuera algo espectacular. Ya se veía que estaba adquiriendo algunas de las costumbres parafernálicas de su padre._

 _Finalmente el largo pasillo la llevó a la pista de circo, que en ese momento, de acuerdo a sus deseos, se encontraba en penumbras. Allí en el centro se encontraba el intruso oculto por la oscuridad. Entonces procedió a ordenar que se prendieran las luces. Su idea original era chasquear los dedos como solía hacerlo Grimm, pero al no ser capaz de eso, chasqueó la lengua haciendo un sonido bastante parecido, con el cual las luces se encendieron revelando a un gusano pálido bastante familiar._

 _Los ojos de Ali se abrieron de la ilusión mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia el rey pálido gritando de alegría._

 _—¡Tío Wyrm!_

 _—¡Ali! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Ah!_

 _La murciélago se estrelló contra el gusano tirándolo al piso donde comenzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba feliz de tener a alguien de su pasado feliz con ella._

 _—Ali... Por favor suéltame —pidió el viejo gusano._

 _—Waaaaaaaaaaa ¡Tío Wyyyyyyrm!_

 _—Sí, estoy aquí, no necesitas ponerte así, ahora suéltame._

 _—¡No quiero! Waaaaaaaaaa ¡Tío Wyrm! ¡Quiero volver a casaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa._

 _El viejo gusano suspiró sobrepasado, no iba a lograr nada con Ali hasta que esta se calmara un poco, así que procedió a acariciarle la cabeza como solía hacer antaño._

 _Nadie lo sabía pero habían veces en las que Ali se desvelaba por una u otra razón, en esas ocasiones él solía hacerle compañía, a veces le contaba alguna historia o leyenda de las muchas que sabía y otras lograba hacerla dormir de nuevo acariciándole la cabeza. Estos momentos que pasaban juntos eran su pequeño secreto y la única ocasión en la que Ali se refería al gusano como tío Wyrm. Jamás lo hacía frente a Hollow pues estaba más que consciente del resentimiento que su mami tenía contra el fantasma._

 _Pasó un rato antes de que Ali estuviera lo suficientemente tranquila como para mantener una conversación fluida._

 _—No te imaginas cuanto te hemos buscado Ali —Dijo el gusano sentado en el piso con la pequeña acurrucada entre sus brazos—. Hemos dado vueltas por completo el reino tratando de dar contigo, pero por más que hemos preguntado por ti, nadie te vio, hasta pusimos una recompensa por ti sin resultados. Finalmente se me ocurrió buscarte a través del reino de los sueños, pero no fue fácil, la influencia de tu padre opaca tu presencia, además de que hay una especie de energía anaranjada interfiriendo el reino de los sueños... Una energía que se me hace bastante familiar y desagradable._

 _—El intruso naranja —dijo Ali—. Quiso invadir mi sueño, pero yo lo eché._

 _—Ah que bien pequeña, eso es muy bueno, sería peligroso si esa cosa tomara control de tu mente o algo._

 _—Como tío Quirrel —susurró la pequeña con tristeza._

 _—Bueno Ali, ahora que te he encontrado en el mundo de los sueños, necesito que me digas donde estás en el mundo real, no podremos rescatarte sin esa información._

 _—¿Dónde estoy? Pues... No lo sé bien. No sé cómo llegar aquí._

 _—No importa si no sabes el camino exacto, solo dime todo lo que sepas sobre el lugar donde estás cautiva, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para llegar allí._

 _—Pues... Este lugar... ¡Es horrible! Es un lugar donde los bichos pelean sin ninguna razón, y otros bichos pagan para ver las peleas. Aquí a nadie le importa que seas una persona, solo importa pelear o morir y todos llaman a este lugar coliseo._

 _—¡El coliseo de los insensatos! —Digo el rey ya sabiendo a qué lugar se refería— ¿Todavía existe ese antro de perdición? No lo puedo creer._

 _—Quiero irme —sollozó Ali—. No quiero estar aquí, quiero volver a casa a jugar con mami, quiero volver a comer comida rica, extraño a tía Horny y a mi papi y a Dan, a todos en Bocasucia._

 _—Tranquila, pronto vendremos por ti. Aguanta un poco más —dijo el gusano poniéndose de pie y preparándose para partir de aquel sueño._

 _—¡No te vayas! —Gritó la murciélago desesperada._

 _—Tienes que dejarme ir, debo decirle a los otros donde estás, así podrán venir a rescatarte._

 _—Pero no me quiero quedar sola... Yo..._

 _—Cálmate —El viejo rey le acarició una vez más la cabeza— Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, pronto serás libre, solo espera un poco más._

 _—Está bien —dijo la pequeña llorando con resignación mientras el sueño acababa._

Dos días después, dos hermanos se presentaron a luchar en el coliseo, una era una elegante mestiza vestida de rojo y el otro un joven de especie indeterminada pero muy semejante a un escarabajo cornudo.

—Bien Hollow, hemos llegado al coliseo. Traeremos de vuelta a Ali cueste lo que cueste.

—¡...!

—¡Bien dicho!


	39. Chapter 39

La entrada al Coliseo de los insensatos era un lugar tétrico, decorado con los restos de los luchadores caídos, plagado de armas rotas y telas rasgadas. Desde el instante en que uno entraba, ya podía intuir que no era un lugar para débiles y que la muerte reinaba por doquier.

Sin embargo, Hollow y Hornet no se dejaron amedrentar por esto. Curtidos en cientos de batallas y habiendo enfrentado tantos horrores durante sus vidas, un montón de caparazones huecos no los iban a asustar.

No hubieron dado ni tres pasos dentro de la construcción cuando un ruido de cadenas captó su atención, entonces una voz más amistosa de lo que hubieran esperado los saludó.

—¡Yoy! Bienvenidos al Coliseo ¿Han venido a poner a prueba sus habilidades en combate? —Dijo un pequeño escarabajo encadenado que colgaba del techo con su cabeza apuntando al suelo.

De pronto el insecto observó con más atención a los recién llegados, sobre todo al más pequeño.

—¿Acaso es posible? ¡Campeón! ¡El fantasma resplandeciente ha regresado!

—¿Fantasma resplandeciente? —dijo Hornet sorprendida—. Yo solía llamarte pequeño fantasma pero no creo que ellos lo sepan... Un momento ¿Tú ya habías estado aquí antes?

—... —Asintió.

—¿Eres el campeón? Hollow, este es un sitio plagado de imbéciles sin propósito ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

—Nosotros no somos imbéciles —dijo el escarabajo indignado—. Somos valientes guerreros que... ¡Ah!

—Tú te callas —dijo la guerrera empujando al insecto haciendo que comenzará a balancearse en su cadena.

—... —Se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Mineral pálido y geo. De acuerdo, más o menos entiendo tus motivaciones para luchar aquí pero... ¿Sacar el título de campeón? ¿A cuántos estúpidos asesinaste para eso?

—...

—Sabes, mejor olvídalo, si hora te falta sentido común antes eras peor. Como sea. Oye tú —se dirigió hacia el insecto que colgaba—. Estamos buscando a alguien. Es una criatura algo extraña, es negra peluda, tiene los ojos rojos y un par de alas membranosas bastante grandes, siempre está volando y además puede arrojar fuego.

—Pues... La verdad es que no he visto a nadie así —contestó el escarabajo—. Aunque con mi trabajo de portero tampoco me entero mucho de lo que pasa adentro. Para encontrar a quien buscan creo que lo mejor sería le preguntaran a los gladiadores.

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia la entrada que los llevaría a las galerías subterráneas donde se alojaban los luchadores, sin embargo en cuanto se acercaron, una reja cubrió la pasada impidiéndoles seguir.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Ese recinto es solo para los gladiadores del coliseo. El campeón aquí presente es uno de ellos, pero tú no, así que no puedes entrar.

—¡Pero si solo necesito entrar para hacer unas preguntas!

—Imposible, reglas son reglas. —El escarabajo puso una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la frustración de la mestiza.

—Bien, entonces que tengo hacer.

—¿No es obvio? Convertirte en gladiadora.

—De acuerdo —dijo caminando hacia el insecto colgante—. Quiero convertirme en gladiadora ¿Qué hago?

—Pues primero debes pagar una pequeña cuota de ingreso. —Señaló con la mirada un pocillo con dinero que había debajo de él.

—¿Debo pagar? Fuera de que arriesgo mi vida tengo que soltarles dinero, que bonito.

—Oye, no seas tan quejumbrosa. El ingreso se paga solo una vez, luego de eso podrás entrar y salir a gusto sin que nadie te diga nada. Aunque si quieres tener acceso a los beneficios del coliseo como dormitorios y alimentación, tendrás que pagar una cuota semanal, pero si eres una buena luchadora, no te costará nada obtener el dinero. Ah, si usas los dormitorios también tienes la obligación de pelear al menos una vez a la semana, de lo contrario serás asesinada mientras duermes.

—No te preocupes, no creo que mi estancia aquí sea muy larga, en cuanto encontremos lo que buscamos nos largamos.

—Pues buena suerte —se despidió el escarabajo con una sonrisa malévola, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Hornet. Por eso antes de irse se aseguró de golpear al escarabajo para que terminara balanceándose en su cadena.

Inicialmente creyeron que la tarea de encontrar a Ali sería algo sencillo, al fin y al cabo un murciélago era un ser muy llamativo, si alguien la había visto era poco probable que la olvidara. Pero no contaron con la actitud cerrada y poco cooperativa de los habitantes del coliseo. Casi nadie conversaba de forma casual para pasar el tiempo, la mayor entretención en ese lugar era apostar y entrenar, además de que ningún insecto le dirigía la palabra a otro de rango menor dentro de la intrincada jerarquía del lugar.

Hornet que era en términos técnicos una novata, no tenía el respeto necesario para que alguien se dignara a contestarle sus preguntas, por lo que era ignorada. En cambio a Hollow todos le prestaban atención, incluso algunos le hacían una reverencia respetuosa cuando lo veían pasar. A él por supuesto que le responderían lo que fuera, pero por desgracia su falta de habla le impedía recolectar información. Probó con algunos métodos alternativos como escribir notas, pero la triste realidad era que más del 90% de la población del coliseo era analfabeta.

—¡Rayos! ¡Este lugar es imposible! —Se quejó Hornet finalmente— ¿Qué les cuesta responderme una miserable pregunta?

—...

—¿Indigna de su atención? ¡Pero qué les pasa a estos tipos! Soy una princesa, además de que soy bastante fuerte, si lo quisiera podría tenerlos a mis pies rogando por piedad.

—Pero eso tendrías que demostrarlo en el campo de batalla —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo en el aire.

—¡Viejo! ¿Estabas aquí? —Hornet miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—No te preocupes, sé cuándo puedo hacerme visible —declaró el fantasma—. Bueno, como decía, dadas las circunstancias, creo que la única forma de que podamos descubrir donde tienen a Ali es haciendo que obtengas reputación en este lugar, y para eso deberás combatir.

—¡Pero yo no quiero batirme a duelo con estos imbéciles sin una buena razón!

—¡...! —La miró angustiado.

—No estoy diciendo que Ali no sea una razón importante para combatir, pero...

—... —Le tomó la mano de forma suplicante.

—Tampoco te pongas así. No pienso abandonarla, tanto porque ya es parte de la familia, como porque si no la recuperamos Grimm se carga Hallownest.

—...

—Está bien, pero ya deja de mirarme así, es molesto. Mañana me meteré a uno de esos estúpidos combates, a ver si con eso consigo algo de respeto y dejan de ignorarme.

—Supongo que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí. Bocasucia y Poblado Distante están demasiado lejos como para ir a dormir allá. Aunque en realidad este sitio está lejos de todo.

—Me voy a gastar todo el dinero que traje en alojamiento. —Se lamentó Hornet.

—anímate, con los combates de mañana seguro recuperas parte de tu dinero.

Aquella noche Hornet se fue a dormir reclamando, al día siguiente se levantó reclamando, desayunó reclamando, se inscribió en un combate de nivel principiante mientras seguía reclamando y se presentó a la arena echando maldiciones.

El primer combate de Hornet fue sumamente sencillo, sobre todo para una cazadora experimentada como ella. A los principiantes normalmente los mandaban a combatir con seres inferiores, en este caso en particular, hicieron a la guerrera pelear con un enjambre de vengamoscas en armadura y al final, se enfrentó a un rey vengamosca. Nada demasiado complicado de manejar.

Por supuesto, todos sabían que esos enfrentamientos no eran demasiado complicados, la mandaron a pelear con esos bichos solo para probar sus habilidades, así los encargados de organizar los encuentros podrían emparejarla con un gladiador de su nivel, cosa de tener una pelea emocionante.

Fue por esto que a pesar de la victoria que obtuvo, no ganó nada de prestigio y siguió siendo ignorada. Por supuesto, esto solo provocó una nueva lluvia de reclamos por parte de Hornet. Desgraciadamente como Hollow era el único allí que parecía dispuesto a escucharla, él se tuvo que aguantar sus discursos.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días antes de que por fin comenzaran a tomarla en serio y a considerarla una verdadera camarada en el coliseo. Hornet no lo sabía pero había sido muy afortunada, a la mayoría de los reclutas, incluido Hollow en su tiempo, les tomaba un mes dejar de ser considerados novatos. En parte este salto en la jerarquía fue gracias a su hermano. No faltó quien cuestionó a Hollow por pasar tanto tiempo con la novata.

—Campeón ¿Por qué insiste en compartir el mismo aire que esa patética criatura? Es a penas una recién llegada, indigna de estar en presencia de alguien tan poderoso como usted —dijo un día una cucaracha bastante fea.

Hollow por supuesto era incapaz de replicar nada, se limitó a mirarla en silencio como hacía con todo el mundo, pero se dio la casualidad que en ese momento Hornet pasaba por allí, justamente buscaba a su hermano y tuvo oportunidad de escuchar toda la conversación.

—¿Pero quién te crees tú para venir a cuestionar al campeón? Él puede gastar su tiempo con quién le plazca y si es conmigo, pues te aguantas, además ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera estar con su hermana?

Saber que el campeón tenía una hermana fue una gran sorpresa para todos, pues normalmente los gladiadores carecían de familia, los fallecidos Gotita y Goliath eran una excepción dentro del gremio. De todos modos este hecho hizo que Hornet inmediatamente fuera tomada en cuenta como una potencial guerrera poderosa, era la hermana del mismísimo campeón después de todo.

En su cuarto día en el coliseo, Hornet finalmente tuvo oportunidad de luchar contra un verdadero gladiador, nada de seres inferiores, este era un insecto pensante, un grillo entrenado para la batalla. Sin embargo, el chico estaba bastante lejos de ser un rival memorable, pues el joven era justamente uno de los insectos secuestrados para ser obligados a pelear. No había convicción en su mirada, solo una triste resignación y un miedo profundo a la muerte.

Hornet por supuesto se dio cuenta de esto. Podía percibir la falta de deseo de lucha en el pobre insecto. Fue por esto que se mostró "piadosa" con él. El chico terminó apenas con una pierna rota y su caparazón fracturada, considerando lo que era capaz de hacer la araña, el hecho de que tenía un humor de perros y que llevaba tres días comiendo comida asquerosa, en verdad fue amable.

Sin embargo, lo que le público quería ver eran muertes, no batallas piadosas, por eso en cuanto se vio que el joven bicho ya no iba a ser capaz de continuar peleando, comenzaron a gritar pidiendo que acabara su vida.

Hornet levantó la vista y miró al público con desprecio, ella no iba a traicionar sus principios solo porque ellos lo pedían. Luego de tantos errores cometidos en el pasado, de tantos asesinatos injustificados, de tanta crueldad, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a matar a menos que fuera para comer o por protección y aún en aquella situación en la que se encontraba, pretendía mantener su palabra. Por eso le dio la espalda a su víctima y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Al ver la actitud de la guerrera, el público inmediatamente comenzó a abuchearla, nadie quería ver un combate que terminaba de esa manera, además de que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejar ofrendas de Geo por ella, la pelea había sido mediocre y ni siquiera lo compensaba con un buen final, ella simplemente no merecía ninguna recompensa. Sin embargo Hornet se mantuvo de pie en actitud orgullosa, dispuesta a soportar los insultos y maldiciones de los bichos estúpidos que poblaban el coliseo. En verdad no le importaba, se limitó a levantarles el dedo de en medio y salir por una de las salidas en cuanto esta se abrió.

Aquella pelea no fue nada destacable. Hornet tenía la capacidad de luchar mucho mejor de lo que lo hizo, pero la misericordia que tuvo con su oponente la hizo parecer más débil de lo que en verdad era, por eso no llamó la atención de los que organizaban los combates y nadie consideró el hacerla pelear con alguien más poderoso para ayudarla a subir de rango.

Sin embargo, su decisión final de no sacrificar a su oponente llamó la atención de otros gladiadores, al menos lo suficiente como para que se animaran a hablarle.

Así fue como algunas horas después, cuando Hornet se encontraba en los comedores tomando algo de té, una araña masculina vestida con una capa marrón se presentó ante ella. Bajó desde el techo y quedó suspendida frente a la guerrera, extendió sus patas para verse más imponente, aunque esto por supuesto no la impresionó, se había criado entre arañas en Nido Profundo, conocía esas conductas.

—Saludos novata —dijo la araña alegremente—. Te llamabas Hornet ¿Verdad? Yo soy Spencer, un gusto. —Le extendió una pata en señal amistosa, pero Hornet no respondió al saludo y se le quedó mirando en silencio— ¿No es un poco descortés que no contestes?

—¿Te duele la fría indiferencia? —Dijo la mestiza volteando el rostro.

—¿Eh? Oye... Que te...

—Claro... A uno la ignoran durante tres días y luego esperan que se arroje a los brazos del primero que le muestra amabilidad... Pero yo no soy ese tipo de chica.

—De qué estás...

—No me conquistarás tan fácil —entrecerró los ojos—. Al menos deberías invitarme a comer.

—Oye oye oye, creo que me estás malinterpretando, yo no quiero coquetear contigo, solo me acerqué para hablar amistosamente, nada más.

—¿Amistosamente?

—Sí, amistosamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro —dijo extendiendo su pata de nuevo.

—Perdón que dude de ti, es difícil creer que alguien se me puede acercar amistosamente...

En ese momento le propinó un golpe en uno de sus costados que hizo que un aguijón que llevaba escondido debajo de su capa se le cayera, entonces Hornet saltó sobre él, con una maniobra rápida cortó el hilo del cual estaba suspendido Spencer haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa estrepitosamente. Luego trepó encima de él y lo ató con su propio hilo dejándolo inmovilizado.

—Como decía, es difícil creer que alguien se me quiere acercar amistosamente cuando lleva un arma escondida entre sus ropas lista para atacarme al primer descuido.

—Como lo...

—Tengo experiencia tratando con tramposos, tuve a una molesta ladrona rondando alrededor mío por casi dos meses.

Spencer parecía algo asustado, además de sorprendido, Hornet había sido muy rápida, mucho más de lo que esperaba, no se explicaba cómo había logrado amarrarlo de esa forma en apenas unos segundos, quizás esta novata era más de lo que aparentaba.

La araña no era la única sorprendida, en ese momento todos en los comedores estaban pendientes de la mestiza y su cautivo y guardaban silencio esperando su siguiente movimiento. Les agradaba la idea de una pelea allí, siempre era divertido ver a otros tipos matándose, aunque era ilegal, los combates estaban prohibidos fuera de la arena. Esta regla era sabida por todos, en parte por eso Spencer era capaz de mantener la calma, sabía que no podía ser asesinado allí.

—¿Tú siempre has sido así de rápida? Hoy en tu combate no parecías ser tan hábil.

—No andaba de ganas, además de que el famoso oponente que me pusieron era un chiquillo asustado, no hacía falta ser tan ruda con él. Era muy joven, no valía la pena matarlo.

—¿No querías ser ruda? ¿No valía la pena matarlo? ¿Pero a qué rayos has venido al coliseo?

—A buscar a alguien, es todo lo que me interesa, pero los imbéciles de aquí se niegan a hablar conmigo.

—Y seguirán sin hacerlo si sigues luchando de la manera patética en que lo hiciste, además ¿Crees que ayudaste en alguna forma al gladiador al negarte a matarlo? ¡Ja! Tonta. Ese tipo era un esclavo, alguien que compraron para utilizarlo como peleador aquí y no podrá ser libre hasta que gane suficiente como para pagar lo que gastaron en él. Si lo hubieras matado lo habrías librado de su tormento de una vez, pero como lo dejaste vivir, ahora el tipo este será castigado por su debilidad. Por lo que he escuchado los dueños de esclavos son muy crueles, quizás no sobreviva... ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a buscar a ese grillo ¡No puedo permitir que lo maten luego de haberlo salvado! Por cierto ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

—Eh... Los esclavos los tienen en el piso inferior, probablemente ahí lo encuentres. Y antes de irte ¿Podrías desatarme?

—No quiero.

—¡Regresa aquí desgraciada!

Hornet ni se dignó a contestarle, simplemente se fue rumbo a las barracas donde alojaban a los esclavos.

Los insectos del comedor quedaron bastante interesados en la situación y de forma disimulada siguieron a la mestiza, a ver qué pasaba. El dueño del grillo tenía fama de ser un bicho muy fuerte y de mal carácter, si Hornet lo hacía enojar seguro que terminaría apaleada.

Cuando la mestiza llegó a las barracas, no tuvo muchos problemas para encontrar a quien buscaba, los alaridos de dolor y el ruido del látigo eran algo imposible de ignorar. Guiada por el sonido, pronto vio al chico grillo que había perdonado unas horas antes, este estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por una cucaracha.

Por supuesto Hornet se sintió obligada a intervenir. Mientras tanto, a sus espaldas todos los bichos curiosos espiaban la escena deseando ver la paliza que le darían a la novata.

—¡Deja ese pobre bicho en paz —Gritó Hornet con tono autoritario, a lo que la cucaracha volteó a verla lentamente, incapaz de creer que alguien se atreviera a hablarle así.

—¿Quién eres tú patética criatura? —De pronto la observó con atención— Oh, eres la mestiza que derrotó a mi esclavo ¿Has venido a burlarte de él?

—No, he venido a exigir su liberación —dijo con una mirada gélida.

La enorme cucaracha guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Tú, una patética gladiadora de clase baja se atreve a ordenarme que libere a un ser de mi propiedad. Ni aunque seas la hermana del campeón tienes derecho a exigir nada ¡Ahora lárgate!

—¡No me pienso ir sin la libertad de ese grillo! —El insecto ya ofuscado sacó un largo garrote.

—Parece que alguien necesita disciplina. Sabes, si no fueras la hermana del campeón también te esclavizaría por tu insolencia. Pero nada me impide darte un buen escarmiento.

Hornet no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su aguijón lista para luchar.

Los insectos que observaban la escena, ocultos desde una distancia prudente, tuvieron oportunidad de presenciar un combate hermoso. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Hornet, una cazadora.

Los cazadores no luchan por dar un espectáculo o por derramar sangre, lo hacen para asesinar de forma eficiente gastando la menor cantidad de energía posible. Hornet solo iba a demostrar su verdadera fuerza frente a un oponente fuerte y está cucaracha era un rival bastante digno.

La guerrera se las arregló para someter al bicho atosigándolo con sus movimientos rápidos, sus trampas de hilo y sus bolas de espinas. Además de que aquel ambiente cerrado era donde se desempeñaba mejor, pues tenía más recovecos en los cuales enredar su hilo.

Finalmente logró derrotar al insecto quien la miró con odio. En las cercanías el público que espiaba estaba mudo de la impresión, ahora sí está novata parecía una digna hermana del campeón, no era tan despiadada y sangrienta como él, pero se defendía bien.

—Tú... Maldita —siseó la cucaracha furiosa— ¡No creas que porque me has vencido puedes llevarte a este prisionero! Las reglas de este sitio son muy claras, yo pagué por este inepto y hasta que no salde su deuda no se puede ir.

—¡Pero él no contrajo su deuda voluntariamente! ¿O sí?

—En realidad no, seguramente lo secuestraron y me lo vendieron, pero a mí me da lo mismo, yo solo quiero recuperar mi dinero.

En ese momento una bolsa de geo arrojada por Hornet se estrelló en la cara del insecto.

—Toma, ahí tienes tú sucio Geo, ahora libera al chico —El bicho la miró incrédulo.

—¿En verdad estás sacrificando tu dinero por esta basura? Eres una novata aquí, seguro que te ha costado mucho ganar está miseria. Si me pagas su libertad no tendrás suficiente para pagar tú estancia y tú alimentación aquí.

—Me las arreglaré —dijo con firmeza, aunque por debajo de su capa apretaba los puños.

—Je, vaya tonta —murmuró la cucaracha, entonces se puso de pie y rompió las cadenas del grillo que lo miraba tembloroso—. Tienes una suerte endemoniada, eres libre. Lárgate.

El joven insecto algo débil por la paliza que le dieron, pero fortalecido por la alegría de recuperar su libertad, gritó eufórico y corrió a abrazar a Hornet, quien se puso algo rígida ante el contacto del insecto, pues no toleraba que desconocidos invadieran si espacio personal. Alejó al chico con delicadeza y manteniendo su expresión severa le dijo.

—No te acerques tanto por favor. Y deja de llorar, es molesto.

—Pero... Pero... Gracias... Yo no... —Las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin parar.

—Ya cálmate, no te preocupes y regresa a casa, seguro que tú familia te está esperando —su mirada se ensombreció—. Es terrible esperar a alguien sin saber cuándo volverá.

—¡Sí! ¡Volveré a casa! —Dijo el grillo ajeno a la melancolía de Hornet—. Mi familia es dueña del restaurante Cricas en Ciudad de las Lágrimas. Si pasas por allí visítame, me aseguraré de comas todo lo que quieras gratis.

Semejante ofrecimiento hizo que el corazón de Hornet comenzará a agitarse mientras sentía una enorme alegría salir de su interior.

—Gracias —exclamó la chica encantada.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con una voz tan dulce, una mirada tan candorosa y una actitud tan adorable que dejó prendados a todos los bichos que la vieron, si hasta la mismísima cucaracha esclavista tenía el rostro colorado.

Hornet se alejó brincando alegremente, estaba tan contenta que ni siquiera le prestó atención al grupo de metiches que la espiaban, quienes no dijeron nada, solo la observaron marcharse embobados, el encanto de la chica, su bondad y su poder les terminó robando el corazón.

Esa noche Hornet recibió la curiosa noticia de que gracias a una donación anónima, su estadía y alimentación en el coliseo estaba cubierta y no tendría que marcharse. Podría quedarse un tiempo más mientras juntaba dinero y prestigio en los combates siguientes.

* * *

 **Se siente un cierto alivio poder subir un capítulo menos trágico y más ameno, sobre todo porque originalmente ese era el objetivo de este fic, pero las cosas como siempre se me fueron de las manos...**

 **Alguien por ahí preguntó si pensaba hacer una historia más enfocada en Hollow porque le gustaría ver su punto de vista, la verdad ni siquiera me he planteado hacer otro fic de Hollow Knight después de este, tengo algunas ideas en la cabeza pero ninguna me emociona demasiado. Sin embargo el arco final de este fic (para el cuál ya no falta demasiado) está más enfocado en Hollow que en Hornet, así que quizás puedas quedar un poco más satisfecha con eso.**


	40. Chapter 40

Los pasos de Hollow hacían eco en los pasillos vacíos de aquel pasaje secreto que se encontraba explorando. Ni un alma poblaba aquel solitario lugar, su única compañía era el fantasma de su padre que flotaba junto a él atento a cada sonido.

—Hollow, de verdad no creo que vayamos a encontrar ninguna pista de Ali en este lugar.

—...—Siguió caminando sin detenerse.

—Aunque me digas eso, no tiene sentido. A mí me parece que es solo tu desesperación la que te lleva a buscarla en los lugares más improbables y... Perdón que te lo diga, estúpidos.

—... —Esta vez Hollow volteó a ver al fantasma con su mirada inundada de ira.

—No estoy tratando de desanimarte, solo soy realista. Hollow, estamos en un galería oculta que descubriste detrás de una pared falsa, nadie sabe de este lugar ¿Cómo van a esconder a Ali aquí si no saben que existe?

—¡...! —Sacó el aguijón onírico y apuntó al rey pálido con el, por su parte el fantasma retrocedió algo intimidado.

—Hollow... ¿En verdad serías capaz de esto? Por favor no...

El fantasma y su hijo se quedaron en silencio mirándose durante algunos minutos. Hollow tenía su mano apretada contra el aguijón onírico y temblaba un poco. El rey pálido a su vez parecía algo asustado pero no retrocedió ni escapó, se mantuvo firme enfrentando al joven guerrero. Finalmente tras un tenso momento, Hollow bajó su arma y volteó para seguir su camino.

El gusano suspiró aliviado, aquello fue muy peligroso, Hollow pudo haberlo destruido para siempre, sin embargo no lo hizo. Una cierta chispa de alegría lo envolvió, quizás su hijo ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes. Algo más tranquilo voló junto al pequeño.

—Si me permites una sugerencia creo que deberíamos salir de aquí ahora, estás demasiado cansado, llevas días sin dormir bien. No creas no me he dado cuenta que te desvelas por la noche. Maltratar tu salud de esa manera no hará que encontremos a Ali antes, así que por favor, trata de tomar un descanso y dormir como corresponde, además ya te lo dije, aquí no encontrarás a nadie, el lugar está vacío.

Pero como si alguien quisiera contradecir las palabras del viejo gusano, unos extraños ruidos se escucharon más adelante, algo semejante a una risa maniaca mezclada con un llanto. En cuanto Hollow percibió estos extraños quejidos, corrió desesperado hasta la fuente del sonido, guardando en su interior la esperanza de que algo tuviera que ver con Ali. Pero grande fue su decepción al encontrar a una extraña insecto sentada con sus patas recogidas contemplando un objeto brillante entre sus manos.

Era difícil decir a que especie de insecto pertenecía la criatura, pues su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura, solo sus cuatro delgadas extremidades quedaban a la vista. Lo único que se podía intuir de esta criatura, era que se trataba de una hembra por su tono de voz.

Cuando la insecto captó la presencia de Hollow, lanzó un chillido ensordecedor, aunque su mirada desquiciada estaba más pendiente del fantasma, que en ese momento por el susto olvidó ocultarse.

—¡Rey! ¡No! ¡Mío! ¡Tesoro mío! ¡Vete rey!

Y tras gritar eso les arrojó una especie de dispositivo de ataque, una bolita metálica que parecía inofensiva, pero en cuanto esta llegó cerca de Hollow extendió unas espinas que dañaron al pequeño caballero.

—Esa criatura... —susurró el rey pálido.

—¿...?

—No la recuerdo la verdad, pero me parece familiar, creo que le di una tarea hace tiempo pero no recuerdo bien.

—...

—¡Hey! Eso es muy rudo aunque... Quizás tengas razón... —Soltó un suspiro—. Supongo que encargar misiones complicadas a mis súbditos y luego olvidarme de ellos es algo muy cruel. Pero ya es tarde para pedir perdón ¿Cierto?

—... —Asintió con expresión severa.

—Bueno... Tratemos de ayudarla o algo.

Hollow no dijo nada más, emprendió la marcha para tratar de atrapar a la insecto, quien sin mirar atrás se mantuvo escapando mientras arrojaba bolas de espinas. Aunque ahora que Hollow ya sabía de ellas, se las arreglaba para esquivar.

—¡Mío mío mío! ¡Mi precioso! ¡Mi tesoro! —Las palabras hacían eco en las catacumbas.

La insecto brincaba y se aferraba a las paredes con la habilidad de un mono, alcanzarla se le hacía complicado incluso a alguien tan habilidoso como Hollow, aunque quizás su hermana manejaría mejor la situación, la velocidad y las acrobacias eran su fuerte, él destacaba más en combate directo.

Decidió optar por un ataque a distancia, entonces realizó un disparo de alma que golpeó duro a la criatura haciendo que cayera al piso. Sin perder tiempo Hollow corrió hasta ella. La acechadora al verse acorralada, comenzó a lanzar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro mientras gritaba como desquiciada.

—¡Mi tesoro! ¡Por mí! ¡Por ti! ¡Por el rey! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Hollow bloqueó sus ataques anteponiendo su aguijón, luego retrocedió de un salto.

—Está loca —dijo el rey detrás de Hollow—. Su mente enferma no entenderá razones.

—¡Llave tesoro! ¡Vete vete vete! ¡Por el rey!

Hollow sabía que salvarla era imposible, su obsesión con su tesoro la perseguiría hasta el fin de sus días, por ello optó por la opción que le pareció más piadosa y de un certero golpe la mató de forma rápida.

—Supongo que no había más opción para ella —dijo el rey algo apenado—. Una lástima, me hubiera gustado preguntarle quien era.

—...

—¿La ex campeona que se volvió loca?

—...

—vaya, no sabía que este lugar también tenía leyendas propias. Pero no es eso lo que quería saber, ella invocó mi nombre y podría jurar que la conozco de algún lado... Pero no puedo recordarlo.

Hollow ignoró los cuestionamientos de su padre y se acercó hasta el cadáver, entonces le arrebató de las manos una pequeña llave metálica, seguramente era el tesoro que mencionaba la loca.

—Una llave... Era la guardiana de esa llave... ¿Pero qué es lo que abre?

—... —Se guardó el objeto.

—Hollow... De verdad no recuerdo nada de todo esto, pero juraría que esa llave era algo que no debía ser usado, mejor deshazte de ella y olvida el asunto.

El menor negó con la cabeza argumentando que siempre los objetos que había encontrado le habían sido de utilidad en algún momento, por eso dijo que guardaría la llave. Luego de eso se encaminó a la salida.

Cuando Hollow ya estaba llegando al comedor comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza, quizás su padre tenía razón en que debería dormir un poco más, aunque se le hacía difícil. Cada vez que se quedaba quieto en silencio comenzaba a pensar en Ali, en como estaría y si lo extrañaría, al menos él la echaba de menos, le dolía el pecho recordar su ausencia.

Cuando llegó a su destino lo primero que vio fue a Hornet sentada en una de las mesas comiendo con tal furia que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ¿Que le habría pasado ahora? Llevaba toda la semana quejándose por una y otra cosa, ya hasta ella misma se había aburrido de reclamar por todo. Debía haberle pasado algo muy desagradable como para que otra vez se pusiera así.

La verdad Hollow no tenía ganas de aguantar a Hornet, pero era su hermana y debía apoyarla. Así que armándose de valor caminó hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó cómo estaba.

—Con deseos de ver el mundo arder.

—¿...?

—El nivel de estupidez de este lugar ha superado mis expectativas.

—¿...?

—Se supone que en este lugar los idiotas vienen a demostrar su fuerza y a matarse en combate. Por eso de todos los lugares, jamás me esperaría que me hicieran proposiciones indecentes aquí.

—¡...!

—En los últimos dos días por lo menos 5 tipos me han pedido que sea la madre de sus huevos.

Si el rostro de Hollow no hubiera sido de color blanco, el pobre se hubiera puesto pálido.

—¿¡...!?

—¡Por supuesto que les dije que no! —Hollow suspiró aliviado—. Cuatro de ellos se lo tomaron bien, pero el último no aceptó mi respuesta y tuve que darle un escarmiento.

Hollow lo lamentó por el pobre desgraciado que se atrevió a desafiar a su hermana. Aun así no entendía por qué estaba tan enojada, si había logrado desquitarse con el tipo que le hizo pasar un mal rato, entonces debería estar algo más tranquila.

—Esto es un asco, en serio. Durante mucho tiempo todos me ignoraron y les dio lo mismo mi presencia y de pronto medio coliseo está interesado románticamente en mí ¡Pero qué les pasa a estos imbéciles! Si al menos un miserable bicho hubiera sido amable conmigo pero no ¡Para todos yo era basura! Que se pudran. Malditos locos. —De pronto se fijó en que su hermano parecía algo perturbado— ¿Pasa algo Hollow?

Una cierta angustia surgió en el pequeño. Hasta ahora jamás había tenido que preocuparse de que alguien fuera a dañar a su hermana (más bien le preocupaba que ella dañara a alguien), debido a lo intimidante y aterradora que era, casi ningún bicho se interesaba en ella.

Pero ahora de pronto un ejército de tipos tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y esa idea le enfermaba. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar que cualquier patán tocara a Hornet, hasta ahora al único que aceptado era a Quirrel, pues se las había arreglado para ganarse su respeto y lo consideraba digno de su hermana.

Observó a su alrededor y notó a más de un bicho con sus ojos puestos en Hornet, entonces les dedicó una mirada asesina tan penetrante y oscura que los insectos se sintieron intimidados y salieron del comedor.

Se felicitó a sí mismo por haber espantado a las basuras, pero los problemas nunca acababan. Repentinamente una araña bajó del techo y quedó suspendida en el aire frente a Hornet. Se trataba de Spencer y al igual que la vez pasada, se presentó extendiendo sus patas para parecer más grande, aparentemente ya era una costumbre suya.

-Hola Hornet —saludó el arácnido.

A pesar de la forma amistosa en que se presentó Spencer, antes de que Hornet pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Hollow sacó su aguijón y lo amenazó con una mirada tan cruel que al pobre gladiador se le recogieron las patas del susto.

—Eh... Hollow ¿Que rayos te pasa? —cuestionó Hornet.

—¡...! —El chico agitaba sus brazos furioso mientras seguía amenazando a Spencer con su aguijón.

—¡Pero que estupideces dices Hollow! —Gritó Hornet con la cara roja—. ¡Yo no me estoy reservando para nadie y ya te he dicho que Quirrel y yo solo somos amigos!

—... —Le dirigió una mirada severa a su hermana.

—Mira, agradezco tu preocupación pero no necesito que me cuides. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida defendiéndome sola y puedo seguir haciéndolo, así que no te metas en mis asuntos ¿Quieres?

—¡...! —Ahora comenzó a enojarse y a apuntar a Spencer irritado.

—A Spencer lo conocí el otro día, es inofensivo. Es solo una arañita curiosa que gusta de charlar conmigo, no tiene ninguna intención oculta.

—Eh... En realidad si la tengo —declaró el bicho.

—¿Eh? ¿La tienes? —Tanto Hornet como Hollow parecieron sorprendidos por su honestidad.

—Pues sí, intenciones muy ocultas y muy serias.

—¿Qué tan serias?

—Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Denme un respiro —Hornet suspiró agotada—. Lo siento Spencer pero no tienes oportunidad.

—¿Ninguna?

—Ninguna.

—Jo, qué mal

A pesar de todo Spencer se lo tomó bastante bien, en realidad parecía que no tenía muchas esperanzas desde el principio, pues simplemente se descolgó del techo y se sentó frente a Hornet.

—Bueno... La verdad es que aún no he puesto todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Que planeas Spencer? —Hornet tomó una actitud distante y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues la vez pasada me dijiste que buscabas a alguien, puedo mover mis hilos para encontrar a quien desees, todo por un módico precio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la araña cuando notó la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el campeón. Esto lo puso algo nervioso, sabía que no era rival para él y lo que menos quería era enfadarlo. Ese enano (aunque ya no tanto como antes) podía eliminarlo con un par de golpes sin que tuviera posibilidades de defenderse. Pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podría obtener una muy buena recompensa.

—Bien, cuál es tu precio —dijo Hornet con la seriedad de un hombre de negocios.

—Una cita.

Bastó que dijera esas palabras para que Hollow saltara sobre él con intenciones de matarlo. Afortunadamente para el bicho, Hornet rápidamente movió sus hilos y atrapó a su hermano antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

—¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!

—¡...!

—¡Tú no vas a matar nadie! —Con un movimiento rápido amarró a Hollow a su silla cosa de dejarlo quieto.

Spencer miraba la escena incrédulo, Hornet tenía la capacidad de rivalizar con el mismísimo campeón, en verdad era una chica de temer.

—Hollow, esta es la primera oportunidad que tenemos en semanas de dar con el paradero de Ali ¿No quieres encontrarla?

Estas palabras removieron el corazón del caballero, por supuesto que quería encontrar a Ali, haría lo que fuera por tenerla sana y salva entre sus brazos, pero tampoco quería sacrificar la honra de su hermana. Ajena a los cuestionamientos de su hermano, Hornet decidió continuar con sus negociaciones.

—Supongo que tienes claro que no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo ¿Cierto?

—Lo tengo más que claro, me lo restregaste en la cara hace un rato, pero con unos colegas hicimos una apuesta, el primero que consiga una cita contigo gana. El premio es muy bueno, 500 geo por cabeza, como somos 6 los que participamos en la apuesta recibiría 2500 geo ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora, como no especificaron que tipo de cita tenía que ser, basta con que salgamos un rato y ya.

Hornet lo miró sorprendida, Spencer era muy honesto y muy directo, eso le agradaba. No vio nada de malo en aceptar el trato, aunque por supuesto dejaría muy claras sus condiciones.

—De acuerdo, tendré una cita contigo, pero te lo voy a dejar en claro, yo no caigo en el famoso truco de "hay una mugre en tu cuerno", y si intentas propasarte conmigo te arrancaré una pata ¿Entendido?

—Había un bono extra si conseguía un beso...

—Ni lo sueñes.

—De acuerdo, 2500 geo igual es un buen premio, con eso más lo que tengo ahorrado ya puedo largarme de este lugar para vivir como rey.

—¿Estás aquí por el dinero?

—Sí... Bueno... Algo así. En realidad llegué a este lugar porque no tenía ninguna otra aspiración en la vida más que demostrar que era un tipo rudo y fuerte y quería aplastar a todos a mi paso pero... Últimamente he considerado otras opciones —Le lanzó una mirada extraña a Hornet—. Pero dejemos eso de lado, tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato también ¿Verdad? Así que... ¿A quién buscan? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿A qué especie pertenece? ¿Cómo es?

—Estamos buscando a una chica llamada Ali. Ella es bastante especial, aún es una cría y no es un insecto.

—¿No es un insecto? ¿Y qué cosa podría ser si no es un insecto?

—Lejos de Hallownest hay muchas criaturas raras y extraordinarias, ella es una de esas. Ali es un murciélago, un tipo de bestia peluda carente de caparazón, con unas formaciones cartilaginosas en su cabeza en lugar de antenas, además tiene un par de alas membranosas que...

—¡Un momento! Esa descripción que me estás dando me suena a la mascota de Tamy.

—¿La mascota de Tamy?

—¡:...!

—Eh... No es exactamente una mascota, pero su aspecto pequeño e infantil la hace parecer una, aunque en realidad se trata de una bestia de batalla. Un par de tijeretas capturaron hace un tiempo a una bestia desconocida en Nido Profundo y decidieron regalársela a Tamy, ya que luego de la muerte de su anterior compañero quedó muy afectada. Tamy logró entrenar a esa criatura y la convirtió en una fiera salvaje que solo la obedece a ella, aunque claro, es la domadora de dioses, es una experta en someter a cualquier criatura.

Los ojos de Hollow se abrieron por la sorpresa en cuanto escuchó ese título y un temor comenzó a emerger de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Entonces ¿Esta cosa obedece a esa tal Tamy? ¿Y pelea junto a ella en el coliseo? Eso no me suena a algo que haría Ali. Ella es bastante caprichosa y no es muy aficionada a las peleas, la verdad es una vaga que prefiere que le cacen su comida en lugar de hacerlo ella misma —Hornet suspiró recordando a la pequeña—. Aunque quizás en parte era nuestra culpa por consentirla demasiado.

—Tampoco es como que Tamy la convirtiera en una máquina de lucha de un día para otro. Sé que le costó bastante someterla y la tuvo semanas en entrenamiento antes de sacarla al campo de batalla, pero en cuanto lo hizo la criatura arrasó. Ahora todos la adoran, sus colmillos son de temer y tiene muchos admiradores. Además de que es bastante bonita y talentosa, con esos poderes de fuego que usa para hacer un espectáculo antes de cada pelea...

—¡Esa es Ali! —Gritó Hornet golpeando la mesa— ¡Hollow encontramos a Ali! ¡Por fin podremos recuperarla! ¿Hollow? ¿Qué te pasa?

Aquello que debería haber sido una gran noticia para el muchacho terminó siendo una pesadilla. La domadora de dioses, la subcampeona del coliseo, la única a la que le había perdonado la vida en aquel lugar, jamás pensó que aquella decisión le costaría tan cara.

Él solo había querido ser piadoso, cuando asesinó a la bestia de Tamy y la vio llorar destrozada no se atrevió a matarla. Cada insecto que había derrotado en el coliseo era un luchador carente de corazón y dispuesto a morir sin lamentar nada, pero Tamy era distinta, veía una chispa de deseo en su mirada y una voluntad por seguir adelante que ninguno de los otros gladiadores poseía, fue por eso que la dejó vivir, no se atrevió a apagar su espíritu para siempre.

Y ahora más de un año después de eso, el perdonarle la vida resultaba ser un error que ahora su preciada Ali debía pagar. De hecho la situación parecía sumamente crítica. Él le había arrebatado a la domadora a un ser querido, quizás ella decidiera pagarle con la misma moneda asesinando a la murciélago. La simple idea le aterraba.

—Bueno, solo hay que ir a hablar con la domadora y pedirle que nos regrese a Ali.

—No creo que sea tan fácil Hornet —Spencer la miró de forma maliciosa—. Al menos tú no podrás ir a hablar con ella, eres una novata que aún no supera la prueba del guerrero. Supongo que ya te explicaron las jerarquías aquí. Hay tres niveles, guerrero, conquistador e insensato. Cuando consigues cierta cantidad de victorias en un nivel e impresionas a los señores del coliseo, estos te hacen combatir con un oponente de nivel superior, si lo derrotas puedes acceder al siguiente nivel. Esto te permite acceder a los dormitorios y a otras zonas que por el momento están prohibidas para ti. Tamy como subcampeona, está en las instalaciones designadas para los insensatos, jamás se digna a visitarnos a nosotros la chusma, para hablar con ella tendrás que ascender de rango.

—¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Por queeeeeee! ¡Otra vez con esa estupidez del rango!

—Bueno, tu querido hermano tiene acceso a todas las áreas del coliseo, aunque es un problema que no pueda hablar ¿Verdad? Aun así, no creo que Tamy esté muy dispuesta a liberar a su..."Ali", mucho menos a entregarla a Hollow, al fin y al cabo, él fue quien asesinó a su anterior compañero.

Hornet volteó a ver a su hermano y notó el rostro preocupado que tenía.

—Hollow... No me digas que...

—...

Hornet accedió a la petición de su hermano y lo liberó de sus ataduras, el pequeño caballero simplemente salió del comedor luciendo deprimido y angustiado.

Luego de la partida de hollow, su hermana se quedó algunos momentos más en el comedor enterándose de algunos pormenores de la domadora de dioses y posteriormente, afinando algunos detalles de la cita que tendría con Spencer. Esto último no le hizo mucha gracia pues básicamente tenía que dejar que él la presumiera por todo el sitio, aunque era algo esperable, aquello no era una cita romántica, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, definitivamente eso no sería algo divertido. Pero al menos agradecía que la araña fuera totalmente honesta y correcta con ella dejando en claro sus intenciones y expectativas.

Cuando terminó con sus asuntos, Hornet se dispuso a buscar a su hermano, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a solas para que asimilara la situación y ya era hora de que se asegurara de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, como siempre las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles para ella.

No llevaba mucho trecho recorrido cuando una mariposa con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices se presentó ante ella. El insecto tenía una actitud regia, arrogante y una tendencia innata a mirar a todos con desprecio. Ella jamás había visto a ese peleador antes, supuso que era alguien de un nivel superior, probablemente de nivel conquistador o insensato.

—Oye tú ¿Eres Hornet?

—¿Quién me busca?

El bicho la miró de arriba a abajo, analizando cada parte de su ser con mucho detalle.

—Así que tú eres esa hembra tan popular que llegó hace poco al coliseo. Se ha hablado bastante de tu belleza y poder. La verdad con esa estatura tan baja no luces nada impresionante, pero debo admitir que eres de las chicas más guapas que he visto últimamente por aquí.

Hornet bufó molesta. Otro idiota que venía a hacerle proposiciones indecentes, aunque por la actitud de este, parecía tratarse de un idiota de nivel superior, pero qué asco.

—Mi nombre es Ben, orgulloso guerrero de nivel insensato, el ser volador más poderoso actualmente en el coliseo y futuro campeón —Hizo una pausa dramática y una pose exagerada—. Seguro debes estar impresionada por tener a semejante individuo frente a ti pero...

—¡Ya cállate! —Le gritó Hornet mientras se agarraba la cabeza— No puede ser, de todos los payasos con los que he tenido que tratar en los últimos días definitivamente tú eres el peor.

—¿Payasos? ¿Acaso es una nueva forma de referirse a los galanes? —La mirada que le dedicó Hornet era indescriptible.

—Mira, tú solo vete. Ahora no estoy de humor para estas cosas, tengo que encontrar a mi hermano, otro día juego contigo ¿Quieres?

—¿Acaso me estás despreciando? —Ben lucía sumamente ofendido.

—¿Quieres que sea honesta? Sí.

—¡Chica tonta! No sabes el extraordinario ser que tienes al frente. Soy Ben, el domador, el ser más extraordinario, bello, poderoso, talentoso y magnífico de todo el lugar, además de un galán experto en romance y el sueño de toda chica. Cualquiera que... ¿¡Oye me estás escuchando!?

Hornet había preferido ignorar su charla sin sentido y se alejaba de él con actitud abatida, en verdad su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

—Vuelve aquí maleducada —Gritó Ben mientras volaba hacia Hornet con intenciones de detenerla.

Pero antes de que Ben pudiera alcanzar a la chica, alguien más la detuvo. Hornet se volteó molesta dispuesta a darle un bofetón a esa mariposa odiosa, pero a quien encontró detrás de ella no fue a Ben, era otro individuo el que la tenía sujeta de la capa, se trataba de una cochinilla envuelta por completo en una armadura marrón.

* * *

 **Supongo que la primera escena a muchos se les habrá hecho conocida, es el primer paso para sacar el último de los DLC, derrotar al acechador pálido, el Gollum del juego. My precious...**

 **La verdad la parte del coliseo está resultando ser mucho más entretenida de lo que esperaba. Ver a Hollow protector con su hermana no tiene precio XD. Aunque dejo en claro que no es un hermano celoso ni sobre protector, simplemente tiene en claro que ninguno de los tipos del coliseo sería una buen apareja para su hermana y por eso quiere mantenerlos lejos de ella.**


	41. Chapter 41

Había una presencia familiar en el lugar, una que estaba volviendo loca a Ali.

El olor a azufre y la sensación de calor que la embargaba le recordaba su deber y la hacía odiar el bozal que tenía en la boca. Aún le faltaba consumir la última flama y el portador de la antorcha se encontraba cerca, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que este se presentara y ella no estuviera en condiciones de consumirlo, aquello sería un gran problema.

Ahora Ali se encontraba restregando su rostro contra el suelo de roca tratando de quitarse el bozal, sabía que era inútil pues estaba hecho de metal, pero al menos eso le ayudaba a controlar la ansiedad. Lo malo es que su comportamiento irritaba a su dueña.

—Godofredo ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto, además de inútil, no te sacarás el bozal así. Y ya métete al agua, necesitas sanar tus heridas.

Ali miró con disgusto las aguas termales, propiedad del coliseo y de uso exclusivo para los gladiadores, era el lugar donde todos los heridos en batalla iban a sanarse. En pocas horas lograban recuperarse de heridas que les habría tomado semanas sanar.

A Ali no le gustaba el agua, pero le agradaba el calor, por eso las termas siempre le causaban sentimientos encontrados.

Aunque en estos tiempos el agua tibia le traía buenas memorias. Su padre siempre la bañaba con agua a la temperatura exacta y usaba sus shampoos aromáticos y sus jabones de hierbas, eran buenos recuerdos. De hecho aun cuando vivía con sus cuidadores, iba al circo a bañarse, ya que en Bocasucia solo había agua fría. Ya llevaba más de un mes sin ir al circo, seguro su padre pensaría que estaba hecha un asco.

Se metió al agua de una vez e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues le ardían las heridas, pero sabía que sería solo un momento. Pronto el alivio llegó y sus lesiones empezaron a sanar.

Suspiró molesta, esas serían nuevas cicatrices para su cuerpo. Que bueno que el pelo las disimulaba un poco, ya se veía bastante desastrosa como para empeorar su aspecto con marcas imborrables.

Estaba algo enfadada consigo misma, esas heridas podrían haberse evitado, pero estaba demasiado distraída con la presencia de la flama escarlata, casi perdía la vida en el último encuentro.

De pronto se sintió sorprendida, era increíble la calma con la que se tomaba la posibilidad de morir, ya se había habituado tanto al miedo que era solo una trivialidad del día a día. Suspiró con tristeza, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo como Tamy ¿Llegaría a ser tan cruel como ella en algún momento? Quizás sí. Cada vez sentía menos pena por los bichos que asesinaba.

De pronto un ruido perturbó la tranquilidad de las aguas termales. Alguien se acercaba lanzando alaridos y quejidos mientras rascaba las paredes de la cueva.

Tanto la hormiga como la murciélago miraron curiosas la entrada preguntándose quién sería el que armaba tanto escándalo, normalmente los gladiadores eran más discretos. Claro que en cuanto vieron aparecer a Ben ya les hizo sentido. Ambas bufaron molestas sabiendo que les esperaba una de las estúpidas charlas de la mariposa.

—Aaaaahh... Me muero... Aaahhh —Se quejaba el insecto mientras cojeaba hasta las aguas milagrosas.

—Ya cállate y deja vivir en paz —le dijo la hormiga sin un ápice de preocupación.

—Maldita insolente —gruñó la mariposa mientras se sumergía en las aguas—. Aaaahh... Eso... Eso es... Mucho mejor.

Tamy se quedó observándolo en silencio, le intrigaba saber que le había ocurrido. Ben era presumido pero no sin razón, era un luchador poderoso a quien no cualquiera podía enfrentar. En verdad estaba muy tentada de preguntar quién le había hecho eso, pero conociéndolo, probablemente le contaría todo sin que dijera nada. Aunque esta vez contrario a sus expectativas, Ben formuló una pregunta.

—Tamy ¿Que sabes sobre el ciclo reproductivo de las cochinillas?

Tamy parpadeó extrañada por semejante pregunta salida de la nada.

—¿Lo preguntas por tu guerrero cochinilla? ¿Que acaso quieres iniciar un criadero de cochinillas?

—¡Claro que no! No seas ridícula. Solo lo pregunto porque mi cochinilla ha estado teniendo un comportamiento algo extraño últimamente y pensé que se trataría de un periodo de celo o algo así.

—Lo siento Ben, no tengo idea del tema. Las hormigas plebeyas no nos reproducimos ni tenemos necesidades de ese tipo, por lo que todo lo referente al sexo nos es indiferente.

—Supongo que nada puede ser fácil —dijo la mariposa hundiéndose en el agua.

Tamy se quedó en silencio esperando que dijera algo más, cada vez estaba más intrigada por lo que le había pasado al gladiador. Pero viendo que Ben no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—Oye ¿Que rayos te pasó? ¿Acaso una chica te dio una paliza por tratar de coquetear con ella?

Tamy solo soltó la idea más vergonzosa que se le ocurrió, no esperaba que fuera verdad, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando Ben le dedicó una mirada de odio extremo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No puede ser! ¡Hahahaha!

—Claro, ríete ¡Burlarte de la desgracia ajena!

—Lo siento —dijo la hormiga limpiándose una lágrima de risa—. Es que es muy gracioso ¿Con qué clase de chica te metiste? Debes haberla molestado mucho para que te dejara en ese estado.

—Eso es lo que más me indigna ¡Yo no hice nada! Fue mi cochinilla guerrera.

—Pero se supone que está bajo tu control, no debería ser capaz de hacer nada si tú no se lo ordenas.

—Ese es el problema, cuando está cerca de esa sucia mestiza deja de obedecerme y toda su atención se vuelca en ella. Entonces trata de acercarse, de tocarla o qué sé yo y ella se enfurece, porque esta maldita mestiza tiene un carácter de mierda. Bueno, la primera vez que eso pasó apaleó a mi caballero, pero luego cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo mi control comenzó a desquitarse conmigo.

—Vaya encanto de chica —dijo la hormiga en tono burlón.

—Por eso me preguntaba si las cochinillas tendrían su época de celo por este tiempo o algo. Basta con que aparte la vista de él un momento y se escapa para buscarla.

—¿Pero persigue a otras hembras?

—La verdad no... Solo a ella.

—Algo especial debe tener esa chica para que la busque de forma desesperada.

—¿Pero por qué tenía que elegir de entre todas las hembras a esa novata desgraciada?

—¿Una novata te dejó así?

—Es novata solo porque entró hace poco al Coliseo, pero si me lo preguntas, ella debería estar en el nivel de insensato con la fuerza que tiene.

—Interesante... Los jueces deberían considerar subirla de nivel si tiene tanto talento como dices.

—Desgraciadamente su talento nunca lo muestra en la arena de combate, porque tiene la mala costumbre de dejar vivos a sus oponentes.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Y por qué hace eso? Si no mata el público no se emociona ni arroja Geo, su conducta no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé. Pero aparentemente ella no está aquí porque desee triunfar aquí, dicen que busca a alguien. Y ahora que me acuerdo, dicen que a quien busca es a Godofredo.

Ali agitó las orejas y comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación al saberse nombrada.

—¿Busca a Godofredo?

—La descripción de quien buscan calza perfectamente con él.

—Ja, que intente arrebatármelo, morirá antes de siquiera poder acercarse. Además, Godofredo ya está empezando a desarrollar lealtad hacia mí. Nuestro vínculo aún no es muy fuerte, pero estoy más que segura que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de abandonarme ¿Verdad Godo?

Ali desvió la vista algo incómoda, ella odiaba a Tamy, detestaba el como la trataba y todo lo que la obligaba a hacer. Por supuesto que si alguien viniera a sacarla de ese infierno ella... ¿Tendría miedo?

Por alguna razón la idea de separarse de la domadora comenzaba parecerle desagradable. Tragó saliva alterada ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto la idea de abandonar a Tamy? Ella era mala, cruel, despiadada, le daba latigazos y no la dejaba comer comida rica ¿Por qué querría estar con ella? En su situación actual le convenía estar con la domadora, ella la protegía de todos los bichos malos que habitaban el lugar, básicamente la necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero si otra persona más agradable se la llevara, ni siquiera debería dudarlo ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

Quizás en cierta forma sentía pena por la domadora, si ella se fuera se quedaría sola, si la abandonara la pobre hormiga estaría desamparada, no tendría a nadie en quien apoyarse. Era cierto que se comportaba como una desgraciada, pero en parte no era su culpa, a ella también la secuestraron cuando joven, la maltrataron y sufrió mucho, había perdido la capacidad de ser amable, solo era una pobre víctima de las circunstancias.

Aquellos eran los pensamientos de Ali y las excusas que se ponía para justificar la crueldad de su dueña, Pero lo que no era capaz de notar era que estaba desarrollando una especie de dependencia psicológica hacia la domadora.

La hormiga durante el último mes y medio había estado cada segundo a su lado, jamás apartándose de ella, era la primera que veía al despertar y la última al ir a dormir. Perderla de vista aunque fuera un segundo la ponía nerviosa. La pobre murciélago cada vez estaba más amarrada a Tamy, si su estancia a su lado se prolongaba más pronto la separación le causaría un gran daño mental.

Aquella era la forma retorcida en la que actuaban los domadores, primero quebraba la voluntad de su víctima, luego generaban dependencia hasta que finalmente la vida de la bestia estaba bajo su control.

La hormiga sintiendo que ya sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas, salió del agua goteando aquel líquido milagroso, entonces se dirigió hacia el rincón donde había puesto su armadura, solía sentirse desnuda sin ella.

Ali en cuanto vio a su maestra alejarse voló detrás de ella. Aquello ya era un hábito tan arraigado que lo hacía automáticamente sin pensarlo mucho. Seguía a Tamy a todos lados, sin importar a donde fuera, era su sombra y su compañera fiel.

—Ten cuidado Tamy —le dijo Ben desde su lugar en el agua—. La mestiza novata es fuerte, más de lo que aparenta, además es la hermana del campeón.

Los ojos de Tamy se abrieron de la sorpresa y sus puños se apretaron de rabia.

—Con que su hermana ¿Eh? —Una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro—. Me preguntó si el campeón es muy apegado a la chica, si es así, será muy divertido matarla.

Una cierta preocupación embargó a Ali, hasta el momento nadie le había confirmado nada, pero sospechaba que la hermana del campeón era la mismísima tía Horny, aunque si eso era verdad, significaba que su mami era el campeón. La verdad es que la idea de que su dulce madre fuera un luchador desalmado como todos los gladiadores del lugar le dolía mucho.

La domadora y su bestia salieron del recinto de las aguas termales con intenciones de dirigirse a sus aposentos. La pequeña murciélago iba volando libremente junto a la hormiga. Luego de muchas semanas, Tamy había decidido que Godo ya estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para no escapar si le dejaba sin cadena, sin embargo aún no se atrevía a quitarle el bozal, podía ser peligroso.

Estaban a medio camino para llegar a su destino cuando nuevamente Ali percibió aquella presencia que la volvía loca. La flama escarlata crepitaba en las cercanías. Miró a su alrededor inquieta y detuvo su avance, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Tamy.

—¿Que pasa Godofredo?

Ali le dedicó una mirada casi suplicante, sentía el llamado del ritual, necesitaba ir a buscar la flama escarlata.

—Vamos Godo, muévete, hay que ir a descansar.

Pero Godoali no obedeció, el llamado del ritual era muy fuerte, sin importar lo que dijera la domadora, iría a su encuentro con el portador de la antorcha. Era un deber arraigado en su ser desde el momento de su concepción y exacerbado por su crianza, aún con las cadenas que aprisionaba su mente, era incapaz de ignorar el fuego escarlata.

Comenzó a alejarse de la domadora, aún con la ansiedad y miedo que esto le producía. Temblaba por completo al saberse lejos de su carcelera y protectora y le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con alguien, probablemente nadie le haría daño pero no podía quitarse el miedo.

Volaba frenéticamente tratando de seguir la presencia que percibía mientras su respiración era cada vez más agitada y las lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos. Estaba tan asustada que volar en línea recta se le hacía difícil. Afortunadamente parecía que los pasillos de aquella zona estaban desiertos, solo vio a uno que otro bicho haciendo aseo que no notó su presencia.

De pronto un ruido de pasos captó su atención, algo en ellos se le hacía familiar. El primer instinto de Ali fue escapar o esconderse, sin embargo algo en el sonido de aquella pisadas la hizo permanecer en su lugar esperando.

Fue entonces que vio aparecer al dueño de los pasos, y en cuanto lo vio, su corazón latió desenfrenado. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel a quien tanto había esperado, por quien tanto había llorado y con quien tanto había soñado ¡Su mami Hollow!

Ali voló desesperada al encuentro de su guardián, este por su parte corrió con los brazos abiertos anhelando el reencuentro con su pequeña. Ambos se juntaron en un abrazo lleno de emociones, donde no pudieron evitar estallar en llanto. Aquello parecía un sueño, ambos temblaban de la emoción mientras sentían el calor del otro, ninguno decía nada (tampoco podían), solo se preocupaban de sentir al otro.

Finalmente tras casi un minuto, ambos se atrevieron a separarse para examinarse con más detalle. Sin duda quién más cambios había enfrentado era Ali. Se veía más musculosa, su pelo antes sedoso y brillante ahora estaba opaco y tieso, se veían algunas callosidades en las puntas de sus alas y su lomo tenía algunas marcas de heridas que aún no sanaban del todo. Si no la conociera diría que se trataba de alguna bestia salvaje.

Entonces notó el bozal que cubría la boca de la pequeña ¡Pero como habían podido hacerle eso!

Miró a la murciélago con tristeza y la acarició tratando de reconfortarla, ella recuperando un poco la compostura comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con sus alas y restregó su rostro contra su guardián mientras soltaba suaves quejidos.

Hollow decidió retirar el bozal, seguro le incomodaba mucho, además de que el no tener su boca libre limitaba si dominio sobre el fuego. El joven caballero comenzó a examinar el artefacto para descubrir cómo retirarlo cuando un gritó lo distrajo.

—¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de Godofredo!

Hollow miró a la domadora sin saber a qué se refería y por poco no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando la hormiga lo atacó con su lanza. Pero fue capaz de esquivar y sacar su aguijón listo para una pelea.

—Tú... El fantasma resplandeciente —siseó la domadora sintiendo la rabia consumirla—. El campeón del coliseo, el asesino de Godofredo Primero ¿Has vuelto para acabar con lo que queda de mí? ¿Ahora pretendes arrebatarme a Godofredo Segundo? ¡No lo permitiré!

El contenedor miró a Ali de reojo y entonces notó que a quien llamaba Godofredo era a ella. La verdad, si la situación no hubiera sido tan seria se habría reído. Al parecer era verdad que la domadora de dioses se había apropiado de Ali, pero por supuesto, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Hollow arremetió contra la hormiga que bloqueó su primer golpe con su lanza, el impacto la hizo retroceder un poco, pero tras tomarse un segundo para reponerse dio un enorme salto y al aterrizar extendió su arma atacando todo a su alrededor. Hollow se las arregló para brincar a tiempo, ya había peleado contra ella antes y más o menos conocía sus tácticas.

Sin embargo Tamy había entrenado muy duro en ese tiempo y ahora era más poderosa y contaba con nuevas estrategias. En cuanto Hollow aterrizó corrió hacia él y trató de empalarlo con su arma. El pequeño esquivó como pudo, pero Tamy no le dio descanso y le arrojó una lluvia de golpes, con la esperanza de que alguno fuera capaz de darle.

Hollow tuvo que llevar sus habilidades al límite para sobrevivir a semejante ataque moviéndose tan rápido que se le hacía difícil respirar, finalmente optó por retroceder y arrojar un disparo de alma, por fortuna tenía sus reservas de energía repletas. El golpe dejó bastante dañada a Tamy, pero su instinto de pelea estaba completamente encendido.

Gritó a toda voz y corrió hacia Hollow, quien haciendo un dash tomó su forma de sombras y pasó a través de ella hasta quedar sano y salvo a sus espaldas. La domadora apenas fue capaz de voltearse hacia su atacante y todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar como este extendía su aguijón listo para acabar con ella.

Sin embargo, en el momento justo, Ali se interpuso entre ellos y recibió el ataque en lugar de Tamy. Afortunadamente Hollow fue capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo y evitó que el ataque fuera mortal, aun así la pequeña no salió indemne y ahora exhibía una fea herida sangrante en su pecho.

Ali gritó de dolor y miedo mientras se presionaba el pecho tratando de detener el sangrado. Por su parte Hollow se paralizó del miedo ante la escena. Había herido a Ali, su pequeña protegida, había cometido un error imperdonable.

Cayó de rodillas y soltó lágrimas de dolor y de horror ante la escena, no sabía cómo reaccionar, o que hacer. Sin embargo la domadora fue capaz de mantener la calma. Con una frialdad absoluta, tomó a Ali y usando un trapo que llevaba consigo, le amarró el pecho deteniendo el sangrado momentáneamente mientras llevaba a la pequeña de nuevo a las aguas termales.

En cuando Hollow notó que tomaban en brazos a Ali, cogió su aguijón furioso dispuesto a matar a esa mal nacida. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ali aún desde los brazos de la domadora, agitó las alas e invocó unas flamas rojas que arrojó contra su mami.

El fuego invocado no fue capaz de dañar a Hollow a pesar de golpearlo directamente, pero en realidad Ali no tenía ni las intervenciones ni las fuerzas para lastimarlo, ella solo quería alejarlo de Tamy, no podía permitir que la matara, la idea se le hacía insoportable. Su dependencia psicológica la obligaba a permanecer junto a la domadora y protegerla de todo mal, aun cuando sabía que esto solo le hacía daño y la condenaba a un destino penoso.

La pobre criatura se sentía confundida y herida.

Pero Hollow no sabía del drama mental que estaba viviendo la pobre Ali, él solo sabía que lo había atacado para defender a la domadora, la prefirió a ella que la hizo pasar tantos tormentos, antes que a él que se desvivía por hacerla feliz. Casi se podía oír el corazón de Hollow rompiéndose ¿Acaso el haberla herido merecía un castigo tan grande? ¡Él no la cortó a propósito!

Levantó la vista soltando gruesas lágrimas mientras aún permanecía de rodillas en el piso. Ali a su vez lo observaba desde los brazos de la domadora llorando con una profunda expresión de dolor, aunque era difícil decir si era por la herida o por la tristeza que sentía. Ninguno podía decir nada. Ali estaba más desesperada que nunca por su deseo de comunicar todo lo que llevaba dentro. El tener tanto que decir y no poder hacerlo era algo horrible, no podía entender como su mami podía vivir con su condición de eterno silencio.

Y en medio de todo aquel drama, una única espectadora, la hormiga guerrera forzaba a estos seres a mantener su distancia. Tamy desconocía el pasado de estos dos, no sabía el vínculo que compartían, ignoraba todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos y la naturaleza del amor que se profesaban, pero dentro de lo poco que podía intuir, había una única cosa que tenía clara: Godofredo era importante para el campeón.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la hormiga, aunque no era visible por el yelmo que usaba.

Ese pequeño insecto había sido el responsable de que perdiera a su mejor amigo, su familia, su compañero, su todo, el único ser realmente importante en su vida. Con solo un estoque de su aguijón había destruido su existencia y además había cometido la crueldad de dejarla viva.

Pues ahora ella le devolvería el favor, ya que Godofredo Segundo era tan importante para él, se lo arrebataría. Pero no pensaba matarlo, claro que no, aquello sería un castigo demasiado simple y existía la posibilidad de que superara la pérdida, ella planeaba hacer algo mucho peor, mantendría a Godofredo vivo pero lejos de su alcance, él siempre podría verlo, pero nunca más podría estar a su lado.

Aquel era el malévolo plan de la domadora, convertiría a Godofredo en el peor enemigo del campeón, todo el afecto que pudiera sentir por su mascota se volvería en su contra, aquel sería un castigo peor que la muerte. Solo pensar en su venganza la llenaba de gozo y lo mejor era que el primer paso ya estaba dado, Godofredo había resultado ser absolutamente leal a ella siendo capaz de atacar a su antiguo amo con tal de protegerla.

—Godofredo ya no es tuyo —dijo Tamy saboreando el rostro de derrota de Hollow—. Ahora es mi siervo y se quedará conmigo para siempre, cualquier vínculo que tuvo contigo ya no existe, ahora es la bestia de un domador y un enemigo para tí. ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué triste no? Bueno, pues ahora me regreso a las aguas termales, debo asegurarme de que MI bestia sane adecuadamente, adiós campeón.

Y tras decir estas crueles palabras, la domadora se alejó camino a las termas dejando detrás de ella a un caballero derrotado y con el corazón roto.

* * *

 **Si alguien pensó que las cosas iban a mejorar, pues se equivocó. Básicamente la loca de Hornet no reconoció a Quirrel y lo molió a palos, Y ahora Hollow por fin se reencuentra con Ali solo para darse cuenta de que ella no quiere dejar a la domadora ¿Que triste no? El siguiente capítulo tiene pelea... Y creo que el que sigue también, ahí veo según como se me den las cosas, pero se acerca el climax.**


	42. Chapter 42

Hornet se encontraba en el miserable cuarto que tenía como dormitorio. En aquel momento estaba muy ocupada tejiendo una bufanda, la misma que ya había tejido unas siete veces. Aquella se había vuelto su rutina para controlar la ansiedad, cada vez que se sentía mal tejía, pero como la cantidad de hilo que había traído consigo era limitada y ella no podía producir su propia seda, destejía la prenda para tejerla otra vez.

Lo malo es que luego de usar tantas veces el mismo hilo, que tampoco era de la mejor calidad, este estaba comenzando a estropearse. Le tentaba mucho hacer una visita a Nido Profundo para recoger algo más de material, ya llevaba un par de semanas sin pasarse por ahí, de hecho llevaba un par de semanas sin salir del coliseo. Quizás Dan, Bretta y Sharpy estaban preocupados por ella y su hermano. Grimm estaría furioso por no tener noticias de su hija en tanto tiempo. Quizás incluso Quirrel había regresado de su viaje y no los había encontrado.

Hornet sintió una punzad en su corazón al pensar en la cochinilla, lo extrañaba demasiado, sobre todo en aquellos momentos de tanta necesidad. Suspiró deprimida y miró la bufanda que acababa de terminar, le tocaba desarmarla otra vez.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hollow entró con pasos vacilantes y mirada opaca. Hornet lo miró preocupada, llevaba casi un día y medio sin ver a su hermano, esto le extrañó realmente, durante su estancia en el coliseo el pequeño se había puesto a explorar todos los recovecos del lugar en su búsqueda por Ali y a menudo se perdía todo el día, al final siempre regresaba agotado pero en buen estado. Jamás lo había visto tan mal como ahora.

—Hollow ¿Qué te pasó? Luces terrible.

El menor solo la miró con expresión abatida, en verdad estaba mal. Hornet notó su cuerpo cubierto de tierra y fluidos de insecto, como si hubiese salido a matar bestias de forma desenfrenada. Además habían marcas de lágrimas secas en su rostro y una expresión tal, que sugería que moría por dentro.

El pobre guerrero estaba destrozado y a esas alturas ya no le importaba lucir débil o patético, solo quería que su dolor se fuera. Corrió a abrazar a su hermana y enterró su rostro en su capa roja estallando en llanto de nuevo.

—¡Hollow! ¡¿Que te pasó?! Por favor dime para poder ayudarte

—... —La miró y entre señas y llantos le explicó la situación.

—¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!?

Una serie de golpes resonaban en la puerta del cuarto de la domadora de dioses, quien en ese momento se encontraba puliendo sus armas. El escándalo que había en la entrada molestó bastante a la hormiga, quien a regañadientes fue a atender. Más valía que fuera algo importante o si no alguien lo pagaría muy caro.

Cuando finalmente abrió, se encontró con un mosco que lucía muy nervioso. El pobre bicho temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tamy notó también que estaba apoyado en una sola para, la otra parecía lastimada.

—Bien ¿Que quieres? —Preguntó la hormiga de forma severa.

—Ne-ne ¡Necesitamos su ayuda! Una gladiadora de clase guerrero está empeñada en ingresar a las instalaciones de clase insensato.

—¿Y?

—¡No podemos detenerla!

—¿Estás bromeando cierto? ¡Es una simple gladiadora de clase guerrera! No puede ser tan fuerte.

—Lleva poco tiempo en el coliseo, solo por eso es una novata, pero su poder de pelea sería digno de un luchador clase insensato.

Tamy ladeó la cabeza pensativa. Ben le había dicho algo respecto a una novata con las habilidades de una profesional, si mal no recordaba, era una mestiza hermana del campeón del coliseo. Saltó en su lugar cuando recordó este último dato, nada menos que la hermana del fantasma resplandeciente. Solo con ese hecho era de suponer que la chica poseería una fuerza notable, pero más allá de eso, lo que le interesaba saber era qué tan fuerte era el vínculo entre estos dos hermanos, porque dependiendo de esto, sería el dolor que causaría la muerte de la muchacha. Ahora no solo se conformaría con arrebatarle a Godofredo, también asesinaría a su familia, su venganza sería magnífica.

—Muy bien —dijo la hormiga en un tono tan amable que sorprendió a la mosca—. Llévame con ella, yo me encargaré de esto.

Pero antes de que pudiera partir, un pequeño alboroto captó su atenció ó al interior de su cuarto donde notó a Godofredo agitando sus alas frenéticamente mientras tiraba de la cadena que lo tenía amarrado. La criatura gemía suplicando que no la dejara sola mientras la miraba con tristeza y miedo.

—Lo siento Godofredo pero estás castigado. Me desobedeciste, te había dado el beneficio de volar sin tu cadena pero traicionaste mi confianza escapando lejos. Por eso, ahora permanecerás amarrado hasta que lo considere oportuno. Y ya deja de llorar, hazte fuerte, eres la bestia de un gladiador, no puedes mostrar semejante debilidad.

Sin decir nada más, la hormiga cerró la puerta dejando a Ali sola hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Para Tamy fue una sorpresa descubrir que la novata se encontraba más cerca de lo esperado, de alguna forma se las había arreglado para derrotar a los guardias que custodiaban los cuarteles de los conquistadores y los de los insensatos. Aunque tampoco era algo tan raro, años atrás otro gladiador con poca paciencia había hecho lo mismo.

Cada guerrero que llegaba al coliseo debía probar su valía en una serie de combates, esto le permitía subir de rango y por supuesto cada rango tenía sus beneficios. Al ascender en la jerarquía del lugar se podía acceder a mejor comida, camas más cómodas, espacios más limpios y amplios. Pero una vez se dio el caso de que un guerrero no estuvo dispuesto a acatar las reglas y haciendo uso de todo su poder, masacró a los guardias de cada zona hasta llegar a las instalaciones de los insensatos.

Por supuesto ese guerrero rebelde pagó cara su osadía, a pesar de todo su poder, su talento y su arrogancia, no fue capaz de enfrentar a la horda de insectos que se le fue encima. Las reglas en el coliseo eran estrictas, para estar en la cima debías demostrar tu valía con paciencia y esfuerzo.

Lo que Tamy esperaba encontrar al llegar a la sala común de las instalaciones de los insensatos, era a una hembra robusta y grande peleando a muerte con decenas de bichos en una escena sangrienta y cruel llena de cadáveres. En cambio, lo que vio fue a un montón de insectos noqueados, otros atrapados en trampas de hilo y a una pequeña y delicada criatura sentada en medio de la sala comiendo, junto a ella se encontraba sentado el campeón con un aspecto agotado.

—Pues... A mí no me parece que tengan ningún problema de contención de rebeldes —dijo la domadora cruzándose de brazos y mirando al mosco con expresión asesina.

—Pe-pe ¡Pero sí lo había! ¡Esto era un campo de batalla!

—¿Campo de batalla? Yo no veo ni un solo cadáver.

—¡Ah! ¡Domadora! Que gusto verla. —De pronto una cigarra se acercó a la pareja.

—¡Mavis! —Gritó el mosco desesperado por obtener algo de apoyo— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Hasta hace un momento esa bestia de allí era una loca desquiciada que atacaba a todos sin miramientos!

—Sí, lo era. Pero aunque atacaba a todos solo los noqueaba, nunca tuvo intención de matar a nadie y se tranquilizó mucho luego de que el campeón le ofreciera algo de comer. Lleva ya un rato comiendo sin molestar a nadie, incluso algunos se acercaron a charlar con ella y ha contestado de buena manera. Aparentemente ella nunca pretendió ascender de rango a la fuerza, solo está buscando a alguien en particular que se encuentra en este sitio.

—¿Hizo todo este escándalo solo para buscar a alguien? Bien podría haberse limitado a preguntarle a los guardias.

—Creo que los guardias no fueron muy amables con ella y uno le hizo proposiciones indecorosas, además a quien buscaba era a la domadora.

—¿A mí? ¿Y para qué me quiere?

—Dijo que hiciste llorar a su hermanito.

Un silencio se estableció entre los tres insectos que no sabían que más decir ante semejante declaración. Hasta que finalmente la domadora se atrevió a comentar algo.

—Esa chica... Es muy rara.

—Lo sé, pero es muy linda. —Dijo Mavis con un ligero sonrojo.

—¡Mavis! ¿No me dirás que te interesa esa mestiza?

—La encuentro linda pero no pienso acercarme a ella. Escuché que el otro día una chica intentó una aproximación romántica y terminó con las patas quebradas, aparentemente es más severa con las hembras que con los machos.

—Ya es suficiente, esos chismes de pasillo no nos interesan a nosotros —interrumpió la hormiga—. El asunto aquí es que esa mestiza, por muy fuerte que sea pertenece a clase guerrero y no puede estar aquí hasta que se gane ese derecho, por lo tanto, hay que expulsarla. Yo me haré cargo de esto.

Caminando con total determinación, la domadora se dirigió hacia Hornet dispuesta a enfrentarla. Observó al campeón que lucía agotado junto a su hermana, este pareció darse cuenta de su presencia primero y con señas silenciosas le indicó que no se acercara, por supuesto Tamy lo ignoró, pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue la aguja que casi le atraviesa la cabeza.

Por poco y no logra esquivarla, si no fuera por sus antenas sensibles no se habría dado cuenta tiempo.

El arma quedó clavada en el techo, y por lo que pudo notar la hormiga, está tenía un trozo de hilo atado en un extremo, mismo que su dueña usó para recuperarla. Tamy sin perder la calma dirigió su atención hacia la mestiza que se había puesto en guardia y la miraba con expresión rabiosa, casi diría que la intimidaba un poco, parecía una bestia a punto de atacar, aunque el panecillo que tenía en la boca rompía un poco el efecto.

— pofin te papadezez daddida dopadopa. Adopa pababaz doh bo be bizixpe a ni emadito.

—¿Que?

Hornet optó por terminar de comerse su panecillo antes de retomar la palabra.

—Dije que te haré pagar por hacer llorar a mi hermano.

Y un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el sitio. Hollow corrió a esconderse por la vergüenza que sentía. La famosa honestidad que caracterizaba a las arañas podía ser un incordio. Quizás en otro ambiente llorar no era algo tan terrible, pero en el coliseo semejante muestra de debilidad era algo muy mal visto. Por su parte Tamy solo se regocijaba con la noticia, había hecho llorar al asesino de Godofredo.

—Pero que tierna, pretende hacerme pagar a mí, la sub campeona del coliseo, como si fueras capaz de lograrlo.

—Te haré tragar tus palabras maldita. Y además te obligaré a liberar a Ali.

—¿Ali? ¿Quien es esa?

—Es la cría que tienes cautiva.

—¿Cría? ¿Te refieres a Godofredo? —Hornet parpadeó al escuchar el nombre.

—¿La llamaste Godofredo? ¡Pero si es una chica!

—¿Me estás diciendo que Godofredo en realidad es Godofreda?

Y otro silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala. Aquel estaba resultando ser un día lleno de emociones para todos.

—Bueno, Godofredo, Godofreda, da lo mismo. Lo importante es que es mi bestia y nadie me la arrebatará.

—Eso lo veremos.

Hornet se arrojó contra la domadora con la velocidad de una flecha, pero la hormiga bloqueó su ataque directo apenas moviendo su lanza, el golpe de las armas chocando remeció al público y a las mismas guerreras, sin embargo la hormiga aprovechó esto y aplicando algo de fuerza extra obligó a la mestiza a retroceder. Luego sin perder tiempo contraatacó haciendo un barrido con su arma, Hornet a duras penas pudo evitar ese ataque dando un salto con voltereta hacia atrás.

Los insectos que se encontraban en la sala gritaron animando a las luchadoras, aún entre los guerreros de alto nivel rara vez se daba la oportunidad de presenciar un combate tan bonito y elegante.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tamy para tomar la iniciativa. Dio un enorme salto y se dispuso a caer sobre Hornet, pero esta extendió su hilo y recitó su hechizo característico.

—¡Endiro!

En cuanto Hornet dijo la palabra mágica, corrientes de alma empezaron afluir a través del hilo dotándolo de vida y movimiento, la hebra se agitó bailando alrededor de la araña desprendiendo un curioso brillo dorado. Tamy no podía cambiar su trayectoria en el aire, por lo que cayó en medio de aquella tormenta hilo donde recibió numerosos golpes que ardieron en sus extremidades como si se tratara de látigos de fuego.

Pero eso no era suficiente para someterla, acostumbrada al dolor se puso de pie rápidamente. Hornet entonces nuevamente arrojó su aguja esperando clavarle las entrañas, pero Tamy usando una habilidad casi increíble, atrapó el arma con sus manos desnudas, entonces jaló de ella arrastrando a Hornet hasta su alcance.

Una vez tuvo a la mestiza entre sus manos procedió a golpearla brutalmente. La raza de las hormigas era poseedora de una gran fuerza, Tamy ni siquiera necesitaba de un arma para herir a Hornet, su meros golpes eran suficientes para hacer su caparazón crujir. La araña tendida en el suelo recibía cada patada y cada puñetazo sin descanso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tanto dolor comenzaba a causarle náuseas.

—¡Te golpearé tanto que reventaré todos los huevos que lleves dentro maldita! —Le gritó Tamy dejándose llevar por la euforia.

Sin embargo estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hornet, quien a pesar del dolor, se concentró en invocó el hechizo Endiro.

La hebra encantada golpeó a la hormiga haciendo arder nuevamente su cuerpo, pero esta vez el daño fue aún mayor, pues su armadura comenzó a agrietarse y su yelmo cayó roto.

Antes de que el hilo la hiriera más, Tamy dio un salto y se alejó de Hornet, pero está medio tambaleando se puso de pie y corrió hasta ella clavando su aguja en la hormiga. Aún cuando la cabeza le daba vueltas y se le hacía difícil ver continuó atacando hasta que la armadura terminó de romperse dejando al descubierto el oscuro cuerpo de la insecto.

El público pudo apreciar las cientos de cicatrices que recorrían la anatomía de la guerrera, la historia de una vida de lucha y dolor estaba plasmada en aquel caparazón. La pelea cada vez tomaba un rumbo más cruel y despiadado, las chicas estaban dispuestas a matarse entre ellas y esto los sorprendía mucho, sobre todo por parte de la novata, jamás la vieron luchar así.

Sin su armadura para protegerla Tamy estaba a merced del aguijón de Hornet, el peligro era inminente, así que se las arregló para darle una patada que la alejó una cierta distancia, sin embargo no notó que Hornet había dejado una traza de hilo atada a su pata.

Esta vez fue Hornet quien se aprovechó de la cuerda para atraer a su oponente, pero en lugar de agarrar a puñetazos a la hormiga, optó por usar la fuerza de la cuerda y azotarla contra el piso.

Tras cada impacto un alarido le seguía, la brutalidad de Hornet era impresionante, parecía capaz de destrozar el cuerpo de la hormiga si seguía así. Pero el agotamiento y las heridas recibidas hicieron mella en su ser, sus reservas de alma estaban casi agotadas y el dolor de cabeza le hacía difícil el tenerse en pie.

Finalmente soltó a su víctima y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para recuperarse un poco, pero en aquella batalla no se permitía descansar. En cuanto Tamy se vio libre, corrió a recoger su lanza que se le había caído y luego arremetió contra Hornet.

Si no fuera porque los movimientos de Tamy se habían vuelto lentos y torpes podría haber empalado a Hornet, pero la araña no estaba mucho mejor, a duras penas fue capaz de esquivar y bloquear su ataque. Entonces ambas armas apoyadas la una contra la otra fueron forzadas a empujar entre ellas, en un duelo de fuerza que parecía drenar las últimas energías de sus portadoras.

A Hornet le temblaban las piernas y los mareos le hacían difícil mantener la postura, mientras que una desagradable sensación le surgía de las entrañas, estaba en su límite. Y entonces justo antes de que desfalleciera a una voz las detuvo.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —Gritó una pulga que entraba en la sala—. Los duelos fuera de la arena de combate están estrictamente prohibidos y lo saben.

Las guerreras entonces se dejaron caer jadeando por el agotamiento. La pulga se tomó su tiempo para observarlas con atención y quedó bastante sorprendida al darse cuenta de la identidad de las chicas.

Una de ellas era la mestiza rebelde que había llegado hace poco, no le llamaba la atención esto, había tenido que regañarla bastantes veces por pelearse con otros gladiadores, aunque no la culpaba, con todo el acoso que sufría la pobre era casi esperable que se pusiera así. Sin embargo, enterarse que la otra combatiente era la mismísima sub campeona sí que era llamativo.

Pero lo que lo sorprendía más que todo era ver que ambas chicas se veían muy heridas, la novata se las había arreglado para igualar en poder a la domadora y eso era destacable, quizás debería considerar subir de nivel a la mestiza. Pero ahora lo que meritaba era un castigo.

—Tamy, tú eres antigua en el coliseo, conoces bien las reglas de este lugar.

—Esta maldita quiere llevarse a Godofredo —dijo la hormiga poniéndose de pie con actitud orgullosa— ¡Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir! Él... —de pronto recordó que era hembra—. Ella me pertenece, es mi bestia y me servirá hasta que alguna de las dos muera.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó la pulga a Hornet, pero la mestiza no emitió palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo en estoico silencio—. Ya veo...

El insecto meditó un momento la situación, parecía una disputa grave que podía traer consecuencias a futuro si no se le ponía freno. A sus ojos la mejor solución era dejar que se mataran entre ellas, pero no podía permitir que quebraran las reglas, si se perdía el orden en el coliseo todo se volvería un caos.

—Si desean arreglar esta disputa a la fuerza, será en la arena de combate, pero una batalla en cualquier otro lugar está prohibida —dirigió una mirada severa a Hornet—. En circunstancias normales jamás admitiría que una novata luchara contra alguien de tan alto rango. Siéntete agradecida araña, organizaré una pelea entre ustedes dos para que puedan arreglar sus problemas.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, habría un combate oficial entre Hornet y la sub campeona, luego del espectáculo que habían presenciado estaban ansiosos por verlas luchar otra vez. Sin embargo hubo una persona que no estuvo de acuerdo con esta decisión.

—¡No no no! ¡Esto es inaceptable! —Dijo Ben saliendo de entre el público.

Hornet entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño cuando vio al insecto, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio en su lugar.

—¿Cual es el problema Ben? —Preguntó la pulga algo molesta. Él ya conocía a la mariposa y sabía lo quejumbrosa y fastidiosa que era.

—¿El problema? ¡Pues el problema es que esto es injusto! Yo llevo mucho más tiempo que está novata luchando aquí y todavía no tengo oportunidad de pelear contra la domadora. Me he preocupado por fortalecerme y seguir las reglas del lugar ascendiendo en la jerarquía solo para tener la oportunidad de luchar contra ella, pero parece que mis esfuerzos son en vano, aquí son unos desgraciados que...

—Si, ya entendí Ben, cállate. De acuerdo, cambio de planes, tu pelearás contra la novata, el que gane se enfrenta a Tamy ¿Contento?

—Sí —contestó asintiendo.

—Bien. Si nadie más tiene quejas entonces organizaré los combates, pero estos serán la próxima semana. Pues por ahora ustedes están castigadas, ninguna tiene permitido luchar en la arena. Rompieron las reglas y deben pagar se alguna forma.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algún rostro de descontento, pero no parecía haber nadie disconforme, así que sin decir nada más se retiró de la sala.

Pronto Hornet imitó la actitud de la pulga y se puso de pie temblando un poco, entonces con pasos vacilantes salió de la sala manteniendo su silencio.

En cuanto la guerrera salió de la vista de todo el mundo, se permitió apoyarse en la pared y jadear un poco, se sentía horrible, le dolía la cabeza, sus piernas estaban débiles, no podía dejar de temblar y tenía una extraña molestia que se acrecentaba a cada momento.

Casi arrastrándose se dirigió a su cuarto donde se encontró con Hollow y el Rey Pálido, quienes en cuanto la vieron supieron que algo andaba mal.

—¿Hornet? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que te pasa? —Preguntó el gusano.

La chica nuevamente no contestó nada, caminó en silencio hasta un basurero que había ahí y vomitó. Hornet vio con horror como expulsaba un líquido negro de su interior, jamás en su vida había vomitado y la experiencia estaba resultando ser bastante traumática.

Aún temblando, pero sintiéndose algo mejor se sentó junto al basurero mientras se recuperaba, entonces recobró el habla y con cierto pánico en su voz preguntó.

—¿Que fue eso?

—Creo que vomitaste algo de vacío —dijo el rey con cierto asco—. Te golpearon demasiado.

—¿Eso es malo? —Preguntó Hornet asustada.

—No, tranquila, para ti no es nada malo, tu cuerpo se recuperará de esto, tu eres parte carne y parte vacío, para alguno de tus hermanos si sería algo grave.

—¿Pero estas seguro de que esto no tendrá ninguna consecuencia para mí? No se habrán reventado los huevos de mi interior? —dijo aterrada recordando las amenazas de Tamy.

El gusano parpadeó sorprendido por aquella pregunta, no sabía que Hornet tenía esas preocupaciones.

—Hornet ¿Quieres ser madre?

Si la chica no hubiera estado tan pálida y débil se habría podido apreciar un leve sonrojo en su rostro

—N-n-no, no pretendo ser madre... Al menos no ahora... Es solo que... No me quiero cerrar a esa posibilidad.

—Ya veo —El fantasma suspiró—. No te preocupes, las hembras están hechas para soportar toda clase de maltratos sin que los huevos que guardan en su interior se vean afectados.

—Es... Bueno saberlo.

Hornet entonces se puso de pie con lentitud y se dirigió a su cama donde Hollow estaba sentado mirándola con preocupación. Se colocó junto a él y le permitió apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro. Ambos se veían abatidos.

—Ella... La domadora... Luché con ella... Es fuerte... Si no hubieran detenido la pelea quizás yo...

Hollow abrazó a su hermana enterrando su cabeza en su cuerpo mientras le pedía perdón por ser tan débil, por no quedarse a su lado para protegerla. Si no hubiera huido por la vergüenza las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Se fue porque asumió que Hornet estaría bien sola, pero incluso ella tenía un límite, uno que casi fue superado y que por poco le cuesta la vida.

—Tranquilo Hollow, ya pasó todo, no volveré a dejarme ganar así. Me haré fuerte... Los dos nos haremos más fuertes.

En otra zona del coliseo, la hormiga se encontraba en su cuarto abrazando a la murciélago de forma muy posesiva, cosa que hacía sentir un tanto incómoda a Ali.

—Nadie te llevará de mi lado Godofredo —dijo apretando más a la criatura—. No me arrebatarán lo único bueno que me queda en la vida.

* * *

 **¡Sha! ¡Ha! ¡Megale! ¡Endiro! ¡Git Gut! Que tal, espero que les haya gustado la batalla, nunca he sido muy buena con las escenas de acción pero hago lo que puedo, la pelea de ahora necesitaba que fuera brutal. Y ya por el siguiente capítulo vendrían un par de escenas que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escribir ¡Se viene el climax!**


	43. Chapter 43

—Chicos, tengo un plan —anunció el rey pálido alegremente una mañana.

Hollow y Hornet miraron al viejo monarca con espanto. El rey tenía un plan y considerando como había sido su última gran idea, tenían razones para temer.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así? —Preguntó el gusano.

—Tú... Un plan... ¿Comprendes la gravedad del asunto? —Dijo Hornet con expresión severa.

—¡...!

—¡No hace falta ser tan grosero Hollow! Y mi plan no incluye ni sacrificios ni asesinatos de nadie. Es un plan muy sencillo, ni siquiera recurriremos a magia o sellos.

Los hermanos se miraron preguntándose si sería buena idea escuchar las palabras de su padre

—¡Hey! No hace falta que tengan esa actitud tan desconfiada. No todos mis planes son malos, también hice algunas cosas buenas durante mi vida, como las estaciones de ciervocaminos, la planificación de la ciudad de las lágrimas...

—... —Hollow lo miró de forma agresiva.

—¡Ya sé que ese plan no fue una buena idea! Lo reconozco y...

—¿El viejo admitió que se equivocó? —Exclamó Hornet y miró a su hermano que lucía igual de sorprendido y triunfal—. Por fin papá admite sus errores.

—Oh vamos. No es ningún suceso extraordinario. —Volteó la vista algo avergonzado. No había pasado desapercibido para él que por primera vez lo habían llamado papá—. En fin. Si no están de acuerdo con el plan pueden negarse, pero al menos tengan la decencia de oírme.

—De acuerdo, somos todo oídos —dijo Hornet cruzándose de brazos y observándolo atentamente.

—Como decía, tengo un plan el cual es sencillo y sin demasiados requerimientos. Además aprovecharemos todo lo que han logrado aquí en el coliseo, por lo que el tiempo perdido en este lugar no será en vano.

—¿Lo que hemos logrado?

—... —Ladeó la cabeza confuso.

—Aun si no lo han notado, han logrado cosas. Hornet ha obtenido una gran popularidad entre el género masculino, incluso entre algunas chicas. Incluso quienes no sienten atracción romántica por ella, le profesan una cierta admiración.

—Ese no es un logro del que me sienta muy orgullosa —declaró la mestiza.

—Pero es algo que te puede traer ventajas, como distracción. Dentro de dos días, tendrás tu combate contra Ben y sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decir que lo más probable es que todos, o casi todos los gladiadores del coliseo, estarán pendientes de ti.

—¿...?

—En realidad la ventaja no es para Hornet, si no para ti Hollow.

—¿...? —Se apuntó a si mismo incrédulo.

—Exacto. Con todos los gladiadores pendientes de Hornet, habrá pocos bichos deambulando por las instalaciones, por lo que tendrás libertad para moverte por el lugar y secuestrar a Ali.

—¿Secuestrar a Ali?

—Sí. Lo medité mucho y es la mejor solución. La mente de Ali está dañada. Por lo que ha contado Hollow, la pobre parece haber desarrollado una especie de dependencia psicológica por Tamy, jamás la abandonará por voluntad propia, no importa cuando la maltrate, está unida a ella.

—Por lo tanto llevarla a la fuerza es la única solución —completó Hornet—. Aunque también podría esperar a tener el combate contra Tamy, partirle la cara y llevarme a Ali.

—¡No! —Gritó el gusano—. ¡Tú no pelearás contra ese monstruo! Luego de como te dejó la vez pasada no quiero ni considerar la idea de que te enfrentes otra vez a ella ¿Y si te mata? ¿Y si te hace un daño irreparable? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? Yo...

De pronto se quedó callado al notar las sonrisas maliciosas que tenían sus hijos.

—Sigue, te escuchamos —dijo Hornet sin poder contener la risa.

—Yo... Yo... —De pronto recuperó su actitud orgullosa—. Yo no tendría un heredero para el trono de Hallownest si a ti te pasa algo, por eso no puedes morir.

—Ya, como digas —dijo Hornet suspirando—. Está bien, aceptamos tu propuesta, la verdad no es un mal plan. —Hornet caminó hasta la cama de su dormitorio y se sentó cruzándose de brazos—. Tampoco quiero pelear de nuevo con Tamy. Si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría, pero si se puede evitar, prefiero no hacerlo. Aunque quizás a Hollow le toque enfrentarla.

—... —El pequeño se golpeó el pecho con el puño y le dedicó una mirada determinada.

—Es verdad, tú ya la habías derrotado antes, es probable que puedas hacerlo ahora.

—Perfecto —el gusano lucía feliz y aliviado—. Entonces Hollow, ahora todos los pasajes secretos que has descubierto explorando el coliseo te serán útiles, así podrás llevarte a Ali sin que te vean. Si no me equivoco habías descubierto una salida oculta que lleva a la parte superior detrás de las gradas del público, podrías usar esa ruta para escapar a los límites del reino y luego tomar un camino a Ciudad de las Lágrimas.

—... —Asintió mostrando su apoyo al plan.

—Bien, entonces el plan se pondrá en marcha dentro de dos días —dijo Hornet poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. Mientras tanto, lo mejor será entrenar, confío en que puedo derrotar a Ben fácilmente, pero escuché que es un domador, por lo tanto pelea junto a otras bestias, eso podría ser complicado de manejar, creo que necesitaré de tu apoyo Hollow.

—... —Asintió y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana fuera de la habitación.

—Entendido —dijo el rey pálido—. Yo iré a vigilar por ahí a ver si averiguo algo que pueda ser de ayuda para ustedes.

—Entonces nos vemos —dijo Hornet saliendo del cuarto.

Sin embargo antes de que Hornet abandonará el lugar por completo, volteó a ver a su padre y dijo.

—Sabes... Con el tiempo has cambiado. Ahora me desagradas menos.

—... —Asintió de acuerdo.

No eran realmente unas palabras muy cariñosas, pero viniendo de Hornet eran casi como un te quiero. El rey pálido permaneció en el cuarto unos momentos más meditando en lo que había pasado y regocijándose con la calidez que sentía en su pecho.

Los días que siguieron para el encuentro transcurrieron rápidos y sin complicaciones. Hornet y Hollow se la pasaron entrenando, por su parte Ben se preocupó por sincronizarse bien con sus sirvientes mentales, el éxito de sus combates dependía de qué tan bien respondieran sus marionetas a sus órdenes.

Finalmente los dos días acabaron y llegó el momento de que Hornet se dirigiera hacia su próxima pelea.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en el coliseo, Hornet se sintió nerviosa. Hasta ahora sus batallas anteriores habían sido relativamente fáciles, pero eso era porque se trataba de rivales débiles de nivel guerrero, por lo que había escuchado Ben pertenecía a clase insensato.

Ahora se encontraba al final del pasillo que la conduciría a la arena de combate, podía escuchar el sentir del público más adelante, además de numerosos ojos pendientes de ella a sus espaldas. Buena parte de los gladiadores se habían reunido para verla combatir y lo quisiera o no, esto la intimidaba un poco, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, una conducta muy propia de las esquivas arañas. Sin embargo esto no la iba a amedrentar, lucharía su batalla y se alzaría con la victoria.

Miró a sus espaldas donde se encontraba su hermano quien lucía algo preocupado, no era para menos, se trataba de una pelea a muerte. Claro, no era la primera vez que ponía su vida en peligro, de hecho durante años no supo lo que era dormir tranquila, pero aun así no era algo que debiera tomar a la ligera. En esos momentos sintió la obligación de tranquilizar a su hermano.

—No te preocupes por mí Hollow, Ben no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que es la domadora, estaré bien.

—... —La miró preocupado.

—Estoy bien, en serio, me recuperé por completo de mis heridas anteriores y me las puedo arreglar bien sola. Tú solo enfócate en rescatar a Ali. Esta noche volveremos todos juntos a Bocasucia y cenaremos un sabroso estofado.

—... —Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante tan agradable panorama.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Hornet comenzó a recorrer el camino que la llevaría a la arena de combate. Se detuvo un instante detrás de la reja y escuchó los gritos del público, eran mucho más ruidosos que los de sus previos enfrentamientos, al parecer sabían que ese sería un combate de calidad y estaban eufóricos por eso. Entonces con un estremecimiento, la reja se levantó y Hornet se adentró a lo desconocido.

Hollow recorría los casi desiertos pasillos de las instalaciones subterráneas del coliseo, aunque no era tan raro, cada cierto tiempo se daba un enfrentamiento que era muy esperado y entonces los gladiadores se esfumaban de lugar para congregarse en la arena de combate. Por supuesto para su plan esto era mejor, iba a hacer algo prohibido. Robar en el coliseo era algo tan castigado como pelear fuera de la arena y aunque dijera que estaba liberando a la pequeña, eso no serviría como defensa, para la opinión pública Ali estaba en la categoría de objeto.

—Hollow, alguien se acerca —le susurró el rey pálido que flotaba a su lado.

El fantasma se esfumó para que el intruso no pudiera verlo, por su parte Hollow detuvo su andar y tomó la actitud estoica que mantenía con los desconocidos. El insecto que se aproximaba era una mariquita masculina bastante anciana, a la que le faltaba una pata que había reemplazado con una prótesis de madera, este insecto era uno de los que se encargaba de hacer el aseo. Normalmente los empleados de mantenimiento eran mucho más agradables y amistosos que el resto de habitantes del coliseo.

—Campeón —dijo el viejo bicho notando al pequeño de pie en medio del pasillo—. Que curioso encontrarlo por aquí.

—... —Hollow se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

—Veo que recupera su tradicional silencio estoico. Si me permite decirlo luce más animado cuando está con su hermana, además aun manteniendo silencio se las arregla para ser muy expresivo. Y hablando de su hermana, creí que estaría a su lado para apoyarla, es un combate a muerte y Ben es un gran gladiador, podría ser la última vez que la vea viva.

Sería mentira decir que Hollow no estaba preocupado, pero no lo demostró, continuó mirando a la mariquita de forma inexpresiva.

—Aunque... Si está aquí quizás es porque tiene una razón importante para eso. Quizás algo que tenga relación con la pequeña alimaña de la domadora.

Un nerviosismo se instaló en el pequeño, pero se mantuvo firme sin dejar entrever su angustia.

—¿Sería acaso posible que el campeón pretendiera robar a la criatura? ¿Acaso sería capaz de cometer un acto tan bajo?

Hollow retrocedió un paso presintiendo que su misión de rescate había fracasado nada más empezar, si este viejo bicho daba aviso estaría en problemas.

—Bueno, en todo caso no es mi problema. Los asuntos entre los gladiadores los resuelven ellos a su manera.

En ese momento la fachada de piedra de Hollow se quebró y dejó entrever una mirada de confusión que le sacó una sonrisa ligera a la mariquita.

—No te confundas pequeño, si decido guardar silencio no es porque te tenga algún tipo de aprecio ni nada, es porque yo conozco a los murciélagos y sé de lo que son capaces, llevo la marca de eso en mi cuerpo —dijo observando el madero que reemplazaba su extremidad faltante—. Ahora esa criatura es pequeñita y obedece a la domadora, pero un día crecerá y se hará muy peligrosa. Nadie lo sabe pero los murciélagos no son criaturas inferiores, por lo tanto no pueden ser domadas.

Hollow bajó la mirada algo apenado, le dolía un poco que se refirieran a Ali cómo un ser peligroso y sangriento, pero no dejaba de ser cierto. La habían criado tratando de inculcarle valores y respeto por la vida y los insectos, pero quizás su experiencia en el coliseo habría arruinado todos sus esfuerzos por convertirla en una criatura inofensiva.

—El día que esa bestia desarrolle todo su potencial será una amenaza para todos y yo no quiero tenerla cerca cuando eso ocurra, por eso sí te la llevas lejos, por mí mejor.

Hollow continuó con su actitud inexpresiva, sin embargo se permitió realizar un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de gratitud. En ese momento se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino, sin embargo antes de que se fuera las palabras del insecto lo detuvieron.

—Godofredo siempre se mantiene junto a la domadora, pero últimamente lo tiene castigado en su cuarto, por lo que sé lo tiene ahí amarrado de forma que no puede escapar a ningún lado. Me parece que en este momento Tamy fue con los demás a ver la pelea de Hornet, así que tienes vía libre para ir por la criatura.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, Hollow se envolvió en su manto de sombras y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Tamy.

Hollow no tardó en llegar a los dormitorios del área de los insensatos, los cuales eran por lejos mucho más amplios, cómodos y agradables que la pocilga donde estaba durmiendo su hermana. Por supuesto él como campeón tenía derecho a usar una de esas habitaciones, pero había preferido solidarizar con Hornet y dormir con ella, además, así podía evitar encontrarse con la domadora, siempre la evadía. Una una punzada de culpa lo invadía cada vez que la tenía al frente.

Y en ese momento otra punzada de culpa lo atacó. Ya le había arrebatado a Tamy su bestia una vez, le había quitado el título de campeona y ahora le arrancaría lo poco que le quedaba. En su momento creyó que perdonarle la vida había sido un acto piadoso, como lo había sido el no matar al forjador de aguijones, pero en este caso fue un error, uno que se volvió en su contra y lo lastimó de la forma más cruel, como si el escritor de la vida se burlara de sus decisiones.

¿En verdad tenía derecho a reclamar a Ali luego de lo que había hecho?

Pero sus dudas duraron hasta que recordó que Ali era solo una víctima de todo esto, ella no tenía por qué pagar por sus errores, Tamy no tenía derecho a privarla de su libertad y sobre todo, la pequeña no era realmente feliz al lado de la domadora, por mucho que insistiera en protegerla y permanecer junto a ella.

Ya con sus dudas desechas rompió el seguro de la puerta y entró.

El interior del cuarto tenía un diseño muy minimalista, cosa que dejaba entrever el desapego que tenía la hormiga a los objetos materiales, la única cosa que abundaba allí eran las armas y los implementos para mantenerlas en buen estado. Tamy normalmente usaba una lanza, pero también tenía maestría en muchas otras armas.

Al fondo del cuarto se encontraba Ali, atada a la pared con una cadena y con su habitual bozal cubriéndole la boca. La pequeña se veía algo asustada, seguramente el ruido del cerrojo siendo destrozado la alteró y considerando las condiciones en las que estaba, tenía razones para temer, si alguien la fuera a atacar no tendría cómo defenderse. Sin embargo su mirada de miedo pronto cambió a una de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba en el cuarto, emprendió el vuelo y se acercó a su mami lo más que le permitió la longitud de la cadena.

Hollow sintiendo una profunda tristeza al ver a su pequeña en esas condiciones caminó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ali al sentir aquel abrazo entregado con tanto afecto, no pudo evitar que sus emociones afloraran, luego de tantas penurias aquella muestra de cariño era como un bálsamo para su alma.

Nuevamente maldijo el bozal que llevaba, quería decirle tantas cosas a Hollow, disculparse por ser una malcriada, por haber defendido a la domadora y sobre todo quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero simplemente no podía. Se limitó a derramar algunas lágrimas y soltar quejidos lastimeros.

El pequeño guerrero le permitió reposar en él durante algunos minutos, tras los cuales decidió ponerse en marcha. Soltando a Ali comenzó a examinar la cadena y el collar que la tenían presa, no contaba con las herramientas para romper sus ataduras de forma segura, si intentaba cortar la argolla de metal que llevaba al cuello podría lastimarla, así que decidió romper la cadena desde el seguro que la unía a la pared. Tendría que llevarse a Ali con un trozo de cadena arrastrando pero no era algo tan grave, una vez estuvieran a salvo ya verían como deshacerse de ella.

Con algunas señas le indicó a Ali que se quedara sentada en su sitio, entonces caminó hasta la pared y comenzó a golpear la cadena con su aguijón. Si hubiera sido un arma común habría quedado estropeada, pero la maravillosa aleación de mineral pálido le otorgaba una calidad superior que le permitía semejante trato sin sufrir daños. Luego de unos cuantos golpes la cadena cedió y Ali se vio libre, aunque ella no parecía muy contenta con esto, más bien se veía preocupada.

Hollow caminó hasta la puerta y le indicó que lo siguiera, pero la murciélago ni se movió, se le quedó mirando con rostro de miedo. La idea de abandonar el lugar se le hacía impensable, de hecho estaba aterrada de ver la cadena rota, no sabía qué hacer.

El contendor recordó con tristeza lo que había dicho su padre sobre la dependencia psicológica de Ali, al parecer tenía razón en que tendría que llevársela a la fuerza, quizás lloraría, quizás gritaría, pero si era necesario para concederle su libertad, lo haría. Caminó hasta Ali y tomó la cadena, entonces con ella comenzó a llevarse a la murciélago fuera del cuarto, para horror de esta quien comenzó a aletear en dirección contraria llena de pavor.

Tamy no le había dado permiso para salir, por lo tanto no podía hacerlo. Mil ideas cruzaron por su mente, desde ser enviada a la botella otra vez, hasta recibir 100 latigazos. Lloró y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que Hollow no se la llevara, pero era difícil para un ser aéreo oponer resistencia a la fuerza, por lo que Hollow sin ser muy fuerte, pudo arrastrarla afuera.

Un enorme ciempiés rugía en la arena de combate, aunque sus gruñidos se veían opacados por las ovaciones del público que no cabía en sí de emoción ante el enfrentamiento.

El enorme insecto se arrojó contra la pequeña criatura de rojo que tenía a sus pies, pero esta evitó el ataque dando un bonito brinco en el aire, tras el cual se arrojó sobre el bicho enterrándole su aguja en uno de los numerosos segmentos que componían su cuerpo. El ciempiés rugió de dolor mientras se retorcía furioso, por su parte la pequeña atacante comenzó a remover el arma dentro de la herida tratando de que la criatura enloqueciera lo suficiente como para incapacitarla.

De pronto una sombra se apareció detrás de Hornet quien con un movimiento rápido se giró justo a tiempo para bloquear un ataque a traición proveniente de Ben, este luego de ese ataque furtivo, voló lejos de su alcance de nuevo.

Pero eso no fue todo, sin darle descanso alguno el guerrero cochinilla envuelto en armadura corrió hacia ella y le dio una estocada, Hornet se vio obligada a saltar y retirar su arma del ciempiés para no salir lastimada.

La estrategia de combate de Ben ya la estaba cansando, era un constante estrés, la atosigaban con ataques rápidos sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar. Si hasta el momento se mantenía bien era casi gracias a su instinto de araña que le permitía predecir ataques, pero aún más o menos sabiendo como contraatacar, ejecutar sus movimientos era complicado, tanto la mariposa como la cochinilla eran muy veloces, sobre todo la última, incluso diría que era más veloz que Quirrel.

En su momento el ciempiés le pareció el más débil de los tres oponentes y por eso optó por atacarlo primero, pero ahora estaba considerando dirigir sus ataques hacia la cochinilla, sus movimientos rápidos y eficaces la estaban agotando demasiado, si seguía así no podría acabar con los tres.

Estaba consciente de que Ben era el cerebro detrás de toda aquella maniobra, si lo eliminaba a él, los otros dos dejarían de atacarla, pero la mariposa tenía la capacidad de volar y se podía colocar lejos de su alcance fácilmente. Claro, Hornet podría atraparla usando su hilo, pero los constantes ataques le impedían siquiera intentarlo.

De pronto notó que los movimientos del ciempiés comenzaban a volverse algo más torpes, al parecer las heridas infringidas en uno de los segmentos del bicho ya le estaban afectando. Hornet sonrió para sus adentros, quizás ahora podría acercarse a la cabeza con más seguridad, si lograba enterrar su aguja allí acabaría con la criatura.

Nuevamente tuvo que saltar para evitar un ataque de Ben, de paso trató de contraatacar con un látigo de hilo pero la mariposa voló lejos nuevamente. Entonces notó que el guerrero cochinilla se había puesto justo debajo de ella para recibirla con el filo de su aguijón, Hornet rápidamente colocó su aguja debajo y chocó su arma contra la enemiga y usando solo su fuerza bruta se impulsó lejos. Pero ni bien hubo aterrizado el ciempiés se irguió a sus espaldas y dirigió sus mandíbulas hacia ella dispuesto a devorarla.

La mestiza a duras penas pudo esquivar ese ataque arrojándose hacia un lado, sin embargo no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener al insecto tan cerca y arrojó su aguja la cual se enterró en la cabeza de la bestia matándola casi de inmediato.

El público estalló en vítores ante la primera muerte, golpearon sus palmas y los asientos de las gradas celebrando eufóricos. En las zonas inferiores, los gladiadores que también contemplaban la pelea desde detrás de las rejas que daban a la arena también se encontraban muy emocionados. Era una pelea realmente impresionante y la estaban disfrutando al máximo.

Sin embargo a pesar de toda la alegría y emoción del ambiente, una única persona observaba el combate con actitud seria. Tamy se dedicaba a analizar el estilo de pelea de la mestiza, pues ella sería su próxima oponente. Debía admitir que la chica tenía más talento del que esperaba, quizás la había hecho morder el polvo en la sala común de las galerías de los insensatos, pero en realidad cualquiera podría haber ganado si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas. Sin embargo confiaba en que podría ganarle en un combate oficial, después de todo contaba con Godofreda, con su apoyo era invencible.

De pronto la hormiga sintió un tímido toque en uno de sus brazos, al voltear a ver se encontró con una vieja mariquita que la observaba de forma maliciosa. Era uno de los numerosos bichos que se encargaban del aseo en el coliseo, normalmente prefería ignorar a estos individuos, en realidad Tamy solía ignorar a cualquier bicho que considerara indigno de su atención, pero la forma en que la mariquita la miraba, le hacía presentir que tenía algo importante que decir.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo información, muy buena información.

—¿Cuánto quieres por ella? —En el coliseo nada era gratis y Tamy ya se manejaba con las costumbres del lugar, además podía presentir cuando los tratos valían la pena.

—300 Geo.

—Toma —dijo arrojándole una bolsa con dinero—. Habla, más vale que sea algo importante, si no, ya sabes lo que te espera.

—Esto es importante, verdaderamente importante. Vi al campeón dirigirse a tu dormitorio, presiento que quiere robarse a tu bestia.

—¡Que! —Tamy gritó furiosa mientras le daba un golpe tan fuerte a la pared que la agrietó— ¡No! ¡No puede! ¡No se llevarán a Godofreda! ¡Muévete basura! —Dijo empujando al bicho y tirándolo al suelo.

La hormiga salió corriendo rumbo a las galerías del coliseo hecha una furia y llena de preocupación. Por su parte, la vieja mariquita con algo de esfuerzo producto de la edad, se puso de pie lentamente y observó a la campeona alejarse, entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa observó la bolsa de dinero que tenía con él.

—Uno no puede serle fiel a nadie más que a uno mismo.

Aún con el ciempiés derrotado e inerte en el suelo, Hornet seguía teniendo problemas para mantener a raya a sus contrincantes, de hecho ahora sus movimientos parecían haberse vuelto aún más rápidos y sincronizados. En verdad ahora que Ben tenía solo un individuo que controlar, podía hacerlo con mucha más precisión y velocidad, por eso el combate lejos de simplificarse parecía haberse vuelto aún más complejo.

Hornet ya comenzaba a sentirse físicamente agotada, cosa que le pasó la cuenta cuando en cierto momento de debilidad, no alcanzó a esquivar un estoque de Ben, cosa que le significó una herida superficial en su caparazón y una cierta preocupación en su mente.

Ben y el guerrero cochinilla eran tan rápidos que el simple hecho de lograr alcanzarlos con su arma era un desafío, pero si lograba derrotar al menos a uno podría sobrevivir. Decidió recurrir a sus hechizos de alma, no quería desgastar tanto su energía mágica pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Se colocó en el piso esperando el siguiente ataque, según el patrón de acción de sus enemigos, ahora le correspondía a la cochinilla atacar y tal como lo predijo, el insecto se presentó frente a ella dispuesto a clavarle su aguijón encima.

—¡Endiro! —Gritó Hornet.

Su hilo brilló en color dorado y comenzó a bailar frenéticamente lastimando las extremidades del insecto que quedó atrapado en él y además agrietando la armadura que portaba. Hornet sabía que ya lo tenía entre sus garras, había gastado una buena cantidad de alma en ese hechizo así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Dejando a su hilo contonearse un poco más, lo enredó en las extremidades inferiores del insecto y se las arregló para inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

—¡No! —Gritó Ben desesperado volando hacia la mestiza para atacarla.

Hornet al notar la aproximación de la mariposa, tomó a la cochinilla y la interpuso entre ella y Ben, de tal forma que se protegió con el cuerpo del insecto. El impacto del aguijón del gladiador golpeó la ya deteriorada armadura marrón y contenía tal fuerza que terminó por destrozar el metal. Un sonoro crujido recorrió la indumentaria mientras más y más grietas surgían en su superficie. Ben puso una extraña mueca al ver lo que había hecho y nuevamente se elevó volando para ponerse a distancia segura.

La armadura destrozada comenzó a caerse a pedazos poco a poco mientras la aturdida cochinilla se tambaleaba en su lugar. Pronto un caparazón azulado surcado por heridas recientes quedó a la vista. Aquella carcasa podría parecer igual a la de miles de cochinillas en el mundo, pero para Hornet era única en el mundo y sería capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la guerrera mientras miraba horrorizada como aquel desconocido a quien atacaba sin piedad comenzaba a transformarse en la persona que más anhelaba ver.

Lar armadura terminó de quebrarse y solo quedó el yelmo cubriendo el rostro del insecto. Hornet temblando y con una expresión de horror en su rostro se aproximó al insecto que seguía aturdido por el impacto de Ben y de forma rápida, retiró el casco revelando que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Allí frente a ella, con la mirada perdida y una expresión vacía estaba la cochinilla que más quería en el mundo.

—Quirrel... —Dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

 **Tranquilos, no creo que el siguiente capítulo demore tanto, después de todo, por fin llegué a una de las escenas que más quería escribir.**


	44. Chapter 44

—Ali por favor cálmate —decía el rey pálido tratando de tranquilizar a la murciélago.

La pequeña se retorcía y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por regresar al cuarto de su dueña, pero Hollow no le daba tregua y la mantenía firmemente sujeta. En un inicio sintió mucha pena por ver a la pequeña amarrada y con la boca cubierta, pero ahora debía admitir que la cadena le estaba ayudando mucho a manejarla y el bozal impedía que sus gritos alertaran a medio mundo del secuestro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las herramientas, el trasladar a Ali estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que esperaba. Si ella hubiera cooperado ya habrían llegado al túnel secreto y estarían seguros. Pero con tanta lucha por parte de la pequeña recién iban a medio camino.

Al menos debía agradecer que además de la mariquita coja, no se habían encontrado con nadie, el viejo gusano había tenido razón en que las galerías estarían vacías. Pero obviamente habían cosas que escapaban de su control, como la fuga de información que llevó a Tamy a enterarse del secuestro.

—¡Hollow cuidado! —Gritó el fantasma notando un proyectil que se dirigía a su hijo.

El caballero logró moverse tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por un par de pequeños aguijones arrojadizos, estos terminaron clavándose en la pared que estaba detrás, dejando en evidencia la fuerza con la que había sido lanzados.

Ali lanzó un gemido lastimero cuando vio a la domadora y voló desesperada a su encuentro. Pero esta vez sus ansias por reunirse con ella no eran gatilladas por sentimientos de cariño y anhelo, como cuando se encontró con Hollow, lo que la movía ahora era terror puro.

—¡QUE CREES QUE HACES CON GODOFREDA! —Gritó la hormiga furiosa temblando por la ira.

La murciélago volaba frenéticamente tratando de llegar a los brazos de Tamy, mientras que Hollow hacía todos sus esfuerzos por retenerla.

La hormiga decidida a recuperar a su bestia, sacó su lanza y corrió hacia el contenedor con intenciones serias de matarlo. Ya le daba lo mismo su venganza o que estuviera prohibido pelear fuera de la arena, lo único que deseaba era impedir que se llevaran a su compañera.

Hollow se vio obligado a soltar la cadena de Ali para evitar salir lastimado, solo gracias a eso logró esquivar a tiempo la arremetida de la domadora. Para esto tuvo que dar un brinco y luego elevarse un poco más con las alas del monarca para que el barrido de la lanza no lo alcanzara.

Cuando el pequeño aterrizó la domadora tomó distancia esperando un contraataque de parte de él, más este nunca llegó. Hollow no parecía tener demasiado interés en la batalla, se veía más preocupado por Ali que había volado junto a la domadora y lo miraba con tristeza. Notando el rostro de decepción y dolor que tenía el contenedor, Tamy esbozó una siniestra sonrisa, esa era justamente la expresión que quería ver en él, ese era el dolor que quería provocarle, que contemplara la traición de su ser más querido y no pudiera hacer nada contra ello.

Tamy no era mucho de dar discursos, solía ser una hormiga silenciosa que hablaba lo justo y lo necesario, pero en esta ocasión decidió mofarse de su contrincante, quería hacer su agonía lo más insoportable posible.

—Mira campeón, tu querida bestia a quien tanto quieres y por quien tantos peligros estás dispuesto a pasar te ha traicionado. Rechaza tu ayuda y vuela a mi encuentro ¡Jajajaja! La has perdido para siempre. No eras la gran cosa para ella, por eso te olvidó tan rápido, cualquier sacrificio que hubieras hecho por ella, no valía nada.

Quizás las intenciones de Tamy eran herir a Hollow, pero a quien más estaba lastimando era a Ali, quien en ese momento se sentía como la peor basura del mundo por rechazar a quien solo quería ayudarla, sin embargo el miedo que sentía por Tamy la obligaba a permanecer en su lugar, era como una cadena mental que le impedía realizar cualquier acción que su dueña desaprobara.

—¡Ali! ¡Reacciona! —Gritó de pronto el rey pálido que en ningún momento había desaparecido— ¡No dejes que te controle! ¡El miedo no puede dominarte! ¡Tú no la quieres! ¡Tú no quieres estar con ella! ¡Ven Ali! ¡Regresa con nosotros tu familia!

Recién en ese momento Tamy reparó en la presencia del gusano y lo miró extrañada ¿Quien rayos era este tipo? Tenía un cierto aire orgulloso que le recordaba a Hollow ¿Sería su pariente?

—Oye tú ¿Quien eres? ¿Y es mi idea o luces un tanto... Transparente?

—Ah pues... —Lo consideró un momento y dado que ya había cometido el descuido de aparecerse frente a ella, en realidad ya no importaba ser cuidadoso ni precavido—. Soy pálido, el padre de Hollow y si luzco un tanto transparente es porque estoy muerto.

—¿Muerto?—Tamy ladeó la cabeza más confundida que asustada—. ¿Pero cómo?

—Larga historia... Muy larga historia.

—Oh bueno, no es mi problema. Apártate y no molestes gusano.

El rey la miró consternado, esa hembra parecía tener hielo en las venas, ni siquiera se había inmutado al saber que era un fantasma. Suspiró apesadumbrado y nuevamente enfocó su atención en Ali que de alguna forma parecía conmovida con sus palabras, aunque por sobre todo se veía asustada y arrepentida. Entonces Hollow llamó la atención del viejo monarca y le pidió que tradujera algunas palabras que deseaba decirle a la murciélago.

—¡Ali regresa a casa! —Comenzó el gusano—. Todos te extrañamos y ya no estamos enojados contigo por lo que pasó, solo queremos que vuelvas, tía Horny te extraña mucho, igual que el gusano maldito... ¡Oye! —El rey miró enfadado a Hollow pero este le hizo una seña para que continuara—. Y yo también te extraño. Ya no importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que haya pasado aquí, te estamos esperando y te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Ali estaba paralizada en su lugar luchando consigo misma por desobedecer órdenes que tenía grabadas a fuego en su mente, la ansiedad que sentía la alteraba y la hacía querer llorar, pero al parecer toda la angustia que sentía pasaba desapercibida para la domadora, quien simplemente miraba a los secuestradores de su bestia con bastante confusión.

—Oigan... La forma en la que le hablan a Godofreda, casi me hace pensar que puede entenderlos. Pero saben... Es una bestia inferior, una criatura tonta incapaz de entender el lenguaje hablado. Había escuchado de bichos estúpidos que se encariñan tanto con sus mascotas como para tratarlas como personas, pero no pensé que me toparía con alguien así. En serio, ella es un ser de intelecto inferior, no los entiende y por muy conmovedoras que sean sus palabras, no les va a hacer caso, está entrenada para obedecerme a mí.

—¡Ali no es una criatura inferior! —Exclamó el rey—. De hecho es bastante cercana a un alto ser. Ella es un ser superior incluso entre los de su raza ¡El que la consideres un ser inferior es un insulto!

—Rayos, ustedes están chalados de la cabeza —dijo la hormiga con seriedad—. El afecto que le tiene ya es un tanto enfermizo, pero bueno, eso a mí me da lo mismo. Godofreda es mía, ella me obedece a mí y eso es algo que no puede ser cambiado, de todas formas... —Una sonrisa siniestra asomó en su rostro—. Será divertido ver sus rostros de horror cuando su propia mascota los ataque. —Se dirigió hacia Ali y con cuidado retiró el bozal que cubría su boca—. ¡Ahora godofredo! ¡Arrójales tus flamas y acaba con ellos!

Aquello no era un combate a muerte, Ali no tenía que limitarse a esquivar ataques, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en sus acciones y por primera vez en meses, tenía la boca libre para decir lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando sus nervios se lo permitieran, pues nuevamente debía enfrentar su problema de toda la vida, cuando se ponía nerviosa o se alteraba, solo conseguía soltar gruñidos.

La murciélago se quedó en su lugar tratando de calmarse, aunque su falta de acción comenzaba a enojar a Tamy, pero sin importar cuánto le gritara, ella se negaba a hacer algo. Quizás era incapaz de abandonar a la domadora, pero también era incapaz de lastimar a sus seres queridos. En aquel momento tenía su lealtad dividida y no podía se decidir por una acción concreta, cosa que la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

finalmente cuando la domadora comenzaba a sacar su látigo para azotarla, Ali decidió que debía tratar de hablar, decir cualquier cosa y demostrar que no era un ser inferior, que era inteligente y entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La pequeña suspiró profundamente, abrió la boca lista para expresar sus sentimientos y justo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sintió una presencia familiar, una que la llamaba y la obligaba a acudir sin importar cómo.

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaarg! —Gritó la murciélago antes de salir volando lejos de Hollow y de Tamy

—¡Godofreda! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Godofreda! —Gritó la domadora furiosa y preocupada, esa conducta no era normal en ella.

Hollow por su parte no dijo nada, por el tiempo que la conocía, más o menos tenía una idea de que podía estar pasando y por ello sabía que lo mejor era seguirla, como su guardián debía acompañarla en aquella prueba.

Las delgadas patas de Hornet temblaban al punto que parecía que ya no serían capaces de sostenerla, todo en ella se remecía ante la vista que tenía al frente: Su querida cochinilla con los ojos perdidos y expresión vacía. Parecía un cascarón vacío, como tantos que poblaron el reino tiempo atrás, por un momento incluso temió que estuviera infectado. Pero no era infección lo que nublaba su mente, era el poder del amuleto de hipnosis de Ben que lo tenía dominado.

La mestiza miró con furia a la mariposa que volaba encima de ella, ahora en verdad quería matarla, quería destrozarla, arrancarle las patas, por su culpa su preciado amigo no había podido regresar a casa. El pobre la había reconocido y a su manera había querido pedirle ayuda, pero ella sin darse cuenta de quién era lo había golpeado y rechazado, por esto ahora la culpa se mezclaba con la rabia al punto que se sentía sobrepasada.

—Tú... Tú... ¡Maldito seas Ben! —Gritó dolida y rabiosa— ¡Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Quirrel! ¡Ven aquí y pelea! ¡Te voy a destruir!

la mariposa la miró confusa, hasta que terminó por comprender la situación, entonces no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Por supuesto! Ustedes se conocían desde antes, por eso mi guerrero cochinilla te perseguía, se resistía a mi control mental para ir por ti. Pero qué irónica es la vida, venir a encontrase en este lugar y bajo estas circunstancias... Jujuju ¿Y cuál es su relación? ¿Son amigos de infancia o algo?

Hornet no contestó, se limitó a arrojar su aguja a Ben tratando de perforar su cuerpo, pero con la libertad que le entregaba el cielo, la mariposa lo esquivó con facilidad mientras reía de la desgracia de Hornet. La mestiza dejándose llevar un poco por su rabia, continuó arrojando su aguja en un intento desesperado por hacer caer al bicho, cosa que llenaba a Ben de gusto.

La mariposa se entretuvo un rato esquivando los proyectiles de Hornet, mientras esta solo se agotaba inútilmente, entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, el filo de un arma la hirió en un lado, se salvó de un ataque mortal solo por que casualmente se inclinó hacia un lado en ese momento. Sin embargo se vio obligada a sujetarse su costado mientras sentía algo húmedo fluir de la herida. Observó el piso y vio con horror un par de gotas negras cayendo, estaba "sangrando" vacío, si alguien se daba cuenta su anormalidad quedaría al descubierto frente a cientos de espectadores, si su secreto se revelaba quizás nunca podría aspirar a una vida normal.

Levantó la vista buscando a su atacante y para su horror se encontró con Quirrel, quien aguijón en mano la amenazaba.

—Quirrel... No... ¡Detente! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hornet! ¿No me reconoces?

—Claro que te reconoce —dijo Ben en tono burlesco volando sobre la cabeza de Hornet—. Por eso sus movimientos se han vuelto algo lentos y torpes, está tratando de resistir mi control mental para no dañarte, pero qué encanto, seguro que te quiere mucho.

—Quirrel... Por favor... Resiste... No quiero dañarte —Suplicaba Hornet.

—Tampoco es que le convenga mucho resistirse —habló de nuevo la mariposa—. Eso podría terminar dañando su mente de forma irreparable, jujuju, que mal ¿Verdad?

—¡Maldito!

Esta vez Hornet lanzó una hebra de hilo a uno de los barrotes de la gran jaula en la que estaban encerrados y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta colocarse encima de Ben, entonces extendió su aguja lista para clavar al insecto. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que su oponente no pudo evitarlo, sin embargo Quirrel también se movió con la misma velocidad abrumadora y arrojó su propio aguijón contra Hornet golpeándola en la cabeza y haciéndola fallar su ataque.

Hornet cayó al suelo torpemente, sintiendo como el impacto le abría la herida. Chilló de dolor y se presionó su costado tratando de parar el flujo de vacío que escapaba, entonces haciendo uso de toda su resistencia se puso de pie, solo para tener que recibir nuevamente los embistes de Quirrel que seguía atacándola sin piedad.

—Por favor Quirrel... ¡Déjame! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Déjame vivir!

—¡No te escucha! ¡Jajajaja! —Continuó burlándose la mariposa—. ¡Pero qué divertido es esto! La poderosa mestiza al final termina siendo derrotada por sentimentalismos, pobre desgraciada. Por eso aquí en el coliseo decimos que los que se dejan guiar por los sentimientos son unos debiluchos. No puedes detenerte a pensar en la vida de tus víctimas, un gladiador no tiene amigos, solo vive el momento y la batalla. Aunque no creo que lo comprendas, una tonta que se niega a matar a sus oponentes solo demuestra debilidad.

—¡Ya cállate! —Gritó Hornet empujando a Quirrel lejos sin dañarlo.

La guerrera ahora se veía muy mal, su brazo izquierdo hacía lo posible por presionar la herida del costado derecho, mientras a duras penas sujetaba su aguja. Jadeando, sangrando y con el corazón roto, alzó su aguja de una forma no muy convincente hacia la cochinilla. Ante esta patética vista Ben volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—Oh por favor. ¿Es en serio? Estás medio muerta, a penas puedes tenerte en pie y tienes al frente tu querida cochinilla. Seamos honestos, ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de lastimarlo, si tus sentimentalismos te impiden matar a los gladiadores, ni siquiera serás capaz de arañar el caparazón de tu precioso amigo.

Quirrel que había sido arrojado lejos, se puso de pie nuevamente también alzando su aguijón contra Hornet, pero sus movimientos nuevamente se habían vuelto torpes e inseguros, como si la vista de la guerrera herida le afectara de sobremanera, incluso en medio de su mirada vacía, dejó entrever un dejo de preocupación, cosa que Ben notó de inmediato.

—¡Ah! ¿Pero qué es esto? Esa mirada... Estos sentimientos que percibo... —Dirigió su vista a Hornet y cierta idea pasó por su mente—. ¡Cielos! Ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme, nuevamente me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes ¡Es tan obvio! ¡Ustedes son pareja! Con razón rechazabas a todos los que se te proponían. Que pena, esto hace las coas aún más dolorosas para ti ¿Cierto? Tienes que pelear a muerte con tu querido compañero el cual está fuera de sus sentidos y vagamente es capaz de reconocerte. Sinceramente, te recomendaría que te rindieras, así podrás descansar en paz y tu cochinilla también, ya no tendrá que sufrir pensando en ti y podrá servirme lealmente por toda la eternidad.

—¡Púdrete! —Gritó la guerrera temblando en su lugar.

—Como quieras.

En ese momento Ben chasqueó los dedos y Quirrel se lanzó al ataque contra Hornet. Lo que siguió fue muy rápido, el público solo vio como el insecto azulado corría a una velocidad vertiginosa contra la mestiza que a duras penas se manteía en pie, entonces se escuchó el tronar de dos metales chocando y observaron a los dos bichos fundidos en una especie de abrazo, el cual duró algunos segundos antes de que la cochinilla cayera de espaldas sobre la tierra con una aguja clavada en su costado derecho.

Hornet entonces derramando lágrimas y con un rostro de profunda tristeza se inclinó sobre su amigo y tomó el mango del arma. El artefacto sobresalía grotescamente del cuerpo dejándolo en una situación muy vulnerable, bastaba que Hornet empujara un poco más la aguja para que esta le destrozara las entrañas y lo matara. Con la vida de Quirrel en sus manos, la mestiza levantó la vista al cielo y le dedicó una mirada de odio a la mariposa.

—¡Pero cómo! —Chilló Ben—. Se supone que es tu pareja ¡No deberías ser capaz de herirlo! ¡No te atreverías!

—Hay... Algunas cosas en las que te equivocas —declaró Hornet—. Quirrel... No es mi pareja... Ni mi novio... Ni mi amante... Pero yo... Lo amo —En ese momento su voz se quebró mientras lloraba— Lo amo mucho... Y prefiero matarlo con mis propias manos antes que permitir que pase el resto de sus días sirviendo a una escoria como tú.

De pronto Hornet sintió un ligero tirón en su capa, y notó que la mano de la cochinilla estaba agarrada a ella. Sorprendida dirigió su mirada al rostro de Quirrel, donde pudo notar que parte de sus sentidos habían regresados, quizás el dolor la herida había disipado un poco el control mental de Ben, pues ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, despiertos y con una profunda tristeza impregnada en ellos, entonces el insecto con una voz suave, casi susurrante pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hornet la oyera dijo:

—Yo... También te amo Hornet.

Los pasos hacían eco en las paredes de aquel vacío pasillo que Hollow y al domadora recorrían a toda prisa. Aún con la aversión que sentían el uno por el otro, ninguno iniciaba conflicto alguno, pues para ambos la prioridad era encontrar a la pequeña murciélago. Era curioso que la ruta que había tomado Ali era exactamente la misma que Hollow pensaba usar para su escape, el pasillo secreto que conducía a la parte posterior de las gradas del público. Se trataba de un camino con el que estaba muy familiarizado, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Tamy, quien miraba el corredor con desconfianza. De los años que llevaba viviendo en el coliseo, nunca se había dedicado a conocer bien el lugar, su única preocupación era la siguiente batalla y encuentro con la muerte.

Pronto comenzó a escucharse el murmullo del público, indicando la cercanía del final del túnel, pero además, mezclado con aquel alboroto, lograron percibir un chillido agudo que los hizo apresurar la marcha.

Finalmente llegaron a la salida, la cual estaba tapada por una cortina de hierba blanca, la cual pudieron apartar fácilmente.

El sitio al que llegaron era abierto y yermo, solo habían rocas y una salida abierta que conducía hacia los límites del reino. Por allí se colaban las cenizas del último suspiro del Wyrm, que le brindaba al sitio el mismo aspecto frío de toda la zona.

A espaldas de los bichos recién llegados, había una intrincada estructura de madera hecha para sujetar las gradas del público, se notaba que era una construcción de calidad, los gruesos maderos se veían tan firmes que parecían imposibles de mover, quizás incluso podrían trepar por ellos sin temor a dañar algo.

Pero lo que en verdad les interesaba era lo que tenían la frente. La murciélago se encontraba flotando en el aire, con los pelos erizados y en actitud de pelea. Tenía sus ojos carmesís clavados en un extraño individuo ataviado con una túnica azul y una máscara que portaba una antorcha entre sus brazos.

—¡...! —Sacó si aguijón listo para pelear.

—Aun si no me dices nada, percibo por tu actitud que conoces a este individuo —dijo la domadora—, y al parecer Godofreda también. Nunca la había visto tan dispuesta a pelear antes —sacó su lanza—. Si Godofreda quiere pelear no la detendré, sus enemigos son mis enemigos.

Ali sin esperar orden o instrucción alguna se lanzó al ataque contra el el ser enmascarado. El pobre bicho chilló asustado ante aquella acción inesperada ¿Que rayos estaba pasando? Se suponía que la pequeña no atacaría, ella debería permanecer atrás y dejar que su guardián la protegiera, quizás podría ayudar con un par de bolitas de fuego, pero más que eso no.

Sin embargo aquí tenía a la murciélago, atacando como una fiera salvaje. El enmascarado esquivó la embestida de la bestia y la vio alejarse ¿Que rayos le habían hecho a esa pobre criatura? Ya no tenía ese aspecto adorable y estilizado que la caracterizaba, ahora lucía tosca y peligrosa.

De pronto el portador de la antorcha se sintió abrumado. Ali lo miraba con expresión asesina, era una mirada que jamás le había conocido, la típica de alguien acostumbrado a cegar vidas, en aquel momento se parecía demasiado al maestro.

Pero el enmascarado no pudo seguir perdido en sus ensoñaciones, pues un disparo de alma que le llegó desde el suelo lo obligó a volver a la realidad de forma estrepitosa. El daño le hizo perder el balance y precipitarse hacia el suelo. Pero el feo golpe de la caída no fue el único castigo que recibió, la domadora de dioses saltó sobre él dispuesta a matarlo de un golpe.

Aterrado como nunca, el insecto se escabulló rápidamente evitando el mortífero ataque y huyó. Aquello iba en contra del ritual, su deber era morir luchando, pero el miedo que sentía le impedía refrenar sus instintos de supervivencia. El pobre casi lloraba de la vergüenza que sentía, el maestro estaría muy decepcionado, pero no podía detenerse, siguió escapando, aunque para su alivio y horror sus oponentes comenzaron a perseguirlo.

El insecto comenzó a volar hacia la estructura de madera que soportaba las gradas, equivocadamente creyó que los maderos lo protegerían y haría difícil que Hollow y Tamy lo persiguieran, pero ambos eran muy buenos escaladores y trepaban la estructura con la gracia de una araña. Tan asustado estaba el seguidor de Grimm que ni siquiera se le ocurrió defenderse con su fuego, simplemente continuó subiendo cada vez más alto hasta que llegó a la cima del soporte.

Allí en la parte de arriba, tenía una vista perfecta a la arena de combate donde se vivía un drama inimaginable. Pero aquello no era su asunto, ahora solo quería escapar lejos. Pero cuando el bicho trató de volar más alto para escapar definitivamente, la murciélago se le apareció en frente y le arrojó una bola de fuego que lo hizo caer estrellándolo contra la superficie de la estructura. Esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse de manera alguna, Hollow le realizó un corte con su aguijón y la domadora lo remató enterrándole su lanza.

"Al menos ya terminé con este asunto y no fue tan terrible" Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de perecer.

Tal como había ocurrido en todas las ocasiones anteriores, el fuego de la antorcha se extendió por el cuerpo y Ali voló hasta él para consumirlo.

Tamy miró algo asqueada el espectáculo de su bestia devorando al insecto ardiente, no entendía como podía comer mientras el fuego crepitaba y sobre todo, le parecía increíble que esa pequeña criatura tímida y llorona fuera capaz de tanta brutalidad ¿Acaso su entrenamiento y sus tratos duros la habían retorcido de esa manera? ¿O había un lado oculto de su naturaleza que ella desconocía?

Cuando Ali ya hubo acabado su desagradable tarea, una cortina de flamas la envolvió cubriéndola por completo. La domadora gritó horrorizada al pensar que se estaba quemando viva, pero cuando notó la expresión tranquila y paciente del campeón guardó silencio, él parecía conocer bien a Godofreda y si no se alteraba seguramente no había razón para ello.

Pronto el fuego se apagó y Ali surgió con sus alas abiertas en todo su esplendor. Aparentemente no había habido ningún cambio en ella, pero algo tenía diferente, sus ojos parecían más rojos y una extraña aura de poder la rodeaba, lucía intimidante y peligrosa.

Pero con todo lo que había visto Tamy durante se vida, incluyendo las experiencias de su más tierna infancia, eran pocas las cosas que podían impresionarla o asustarla. Por ello sin prestar demasiada atención al reciente poder adquirido por la murciélago, le habló con la misma confianza y autoridad de siempre.

—Godofreda, tienes que dejar de escapar así. No puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras —dijo en tono enojado—. En fin, ven aquí. —Entendió su mano hacia ella.

Ali miró a su dueña y el temor no tardó en regresar a su mirada, entonces notó a Hollow que brincaba a su lado haciendo señas para indicarle que fuera con él.

Y allí estaba, con su corazón dividido entre el amor y la lealtad, la decisión debería haber sido fácil, pero se le estaba complicando demasiado tomarla, el daño en su mente era severo, romper viejos esquemas y costumbres a menudo podía resultar ser una tarea titánica.

Insegura y ansiosa, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna salida alternativa o algo que la pudiera ayudar a decidirse, fue entonces que reparó en la arena de combate y en quienes participaban en ella. Aún con la distancia fue capaz de reconocer a Hornet y a Quirrel. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se percató de lo que ocurría.

Allí frente a todos, Quirrel estaba en el piso con una aguja clavada en las entrañas y con Hornet malherida sujetando el arma.

Aquella imagen fue el límite para Ali. Aún en sus peores momentos, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que podría volver a verlos, podría estar de nuevo con las personas que la habían cuidado, amado, protegido y que consideraba la representación de lo bueno y lo correcto, pero ahora veía a esas mismas personas en una escena brutal y nauseabunda destruyéndose entre ellas. Era como si le arrebataran la fe en la gente, como si fuera la prueba de que el mundo era un lugar miserable donde todo era matar o morir.

Hornet mantenía la aguja en sus manos, apretándola tan fuerte que casi le llegaba a doler. La herida de su costado le escocia y un cansancio creciente la embargaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer en ese momento era asesinar a Quirrel, luego podría derrotar a la mariposa sin mayores complicaciones, pero no quería tomar una decisión tan drástica.

A pesar de que en su pasado ya había asesinado a muchos seres queridos en sus ansias por sobrevivir, ahora no podía, porque algo en su interior no paraba de decirle que ambos podían salir vivos de aquel predicamento. Sin embargo se le acababa el tiempo y no podía dilatar más la decisión.

Cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la expresión de su amigo cuando muriera. Y aún en el último instante, le dedicó una plegaria silenciosa a cualquier Dios que anduviera cerca para que le concediera un milagro que le permitiera salvar a Quirrel.

Y entonces el milagro llegó.

Un gritó escalofriante resonó por todo el coliseo, un alarido tan horroroso que parecía invocar las peores pesadillas de cualquier insecto.

Hornet volteó la vista y notó una enorme flama escarlata que ardía encima de las gradas del público. El fuego se agitaba y expandía inevitablemente comenzando a consumir todo a su alrededor. Los insectos que estaban más cerca fueron carbonizados en un instante y quizás fueron los más afortunados, pues no tendrían que vivir la pesadilla escarlata que luego alcanzaría al resto.

El incendio rojo pronto comenzó a expandirse por el coliseo y Hornet paralizada del miedo se limitaba a observar el espectáculo. Para cuándo fue capaz de reaccionar, lo único que logró decir fue.

—Ali... Pero qué has hecho...

* * *

 **Este era uno de los capítulos que esperaba escribir con ansias. Espero los haya emocionado tanto como me emocionó a mí.**


	45. Chapter 45

Gritos de agonía resonaban por todo el coliseo, cuerpos calcinados poblaban el lugar e insectos despavoridos corrían por doquier. El incendio escarlata consumía todo a su alrededor, reduciéndolo a cenizas con una velocidad abrumadora. Toda la emoción y la alegría que embargaba a los bichos se esfumó para ser reemplazada por terror, un terror tan puro que nublaba la mente y los sentidos. Pero lo más horrible de todo y que ellos ignoraban, era que su mismo miedo alimentaba aquel fuego de pesadilla.

La causante de aquella catástrofe ahora sobrevolaba el coliseo loca de ira y dolor. Como un demonio de fuego alzaba sus alas incandescentes esparciendo destrucción sobre todo lo que la rodeaba, mientras rugía como un monstruo incontrolable.

La explosión de fuego inicial calcinó a todos los seres vivos de las cercanías. En aquel momento la pobre murciélago no sabía lo que hacía, y si no hubiera sido por el rey pálido, habría matado incluso a Hollow y a la domadora.

Pero afortunadamente el fantasma, aún conservaba algunas características mágicas de cuando estaba vivo, era el fantasma de un alto ser después de todo. Gracias a esto, fue capaz de invocar un escudo protector alrededor de los vivos protegiéndolos de todo daño, aunque para eso tuvo que consumir las reservas de alma de Hollow, el alma era algo inherente a los vivos y la fuente de energía de toda magia. Su incapacidad para almacenar alma era lo que prevenía que el rey usara sus poderes.

—... —Se quejó Hollow notando como ya no tenía una pizca de alma en su cuerpo.

—Un gracias estaría bien —dijo el rey molesto.

—...

—¿Que no puedes morir? Pequeño ingenuo, si bien no hay muchas cosas que puedan destruir a una sombra, una de estas pocas cosas es el fuego escarlata.

—¡...!

—Exacto, Ali podría matarte de forma definitiva.

—Godofreda... —Dijo de pronto Tamy observando el cielo con mirada ausente haciendo notar su presencia.

—¿...?

—No pretendía salvarla —declaró el rey pálido—. Yo solo extendí el campo de protección alrededor y justo ella estaba junto a ti. Se salvó por mera casualidad.

—... —Suspiró y también dirigió su vista al cielo donde Ali seguía escupiendo fuego a todo ser vivo que entraba en su campo de visión.

—Mi Godofreda... —Dijo Tamy dolida—. ¿Que rayos te pasó? Tú no eres así.

—¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? —Dijo el rey pálido molesto—. Luego de como la has tratado, de todos los tormentos que le hiciste pasar ¿En serio te preguntas por qué está así?

—Yo no le he hecho nada que no pudiera soportar, llegó a mí como una cría llorona y debilucha ¡Yo la hice fuerte! Le di lo que necesitaba, me aseguré de protegerla y de entrenarla apropiadamente, hice todo lo que pude por ella ¡No me puedes acusar de no haberla cuidado! Quizás tú lo llames tormento, pero eso es porque tienes la mentalidad de un bicho débil, yo misma pasé por un trato similar durante mi juventud y mírame ¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

El rey pálido hubiera querido contestar que habían demasiadas cosas mal con ella, pero prefirió no hacerlo ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tamy simplemente no lo entendería. El rey no podía siquiera imaginar el tipo de existencia horrorosa que había llevado esta pobre hormiga como para retorcer su mente así, para ver como normal y deseable el dar latigazos a una cría, o tenerla amordazada casi las 24 horas del día. En el fondo, presentía que tenía afecto en su corazón, pero solo era capaz de demostrarlo con brutalidad, porque eso era lo único que había conocido en su vida.

Suspiró con tristeza y se dirigió a su hijo.

—Debemos detenerla Hollow, esto ya no solo es peligroso para los demás, ella misma podría hacerse daño si continúa así.

—... —Miró a Ali determinado y comenzó a quitarse su máscara.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera Hollow! ¿Que pretendes hacer?

—¡...!

—¿Luchar con ella en tu forma de sombra? ¡Pero qué no escuchaste lo que te dije hace un rato! El fuego escarlata es una de las pocas cosas que pueden destruir a una sombra definitivamente. ¡Ali está fuera de sí! ¡Ataca a todo lo que tiene al alcance! No será capaz de reconocerte ¡Podría matarte!

—¿...?

—¡Hace mucho que me importa tu vida! —Gritó el fantasma. Luego notando que había alzado la voz, bajó la mirada algo avergonzado antes de continuar—. Por favor... Deja de restregarme mi error, bastante arrepentido estoy por lo que hice, ahora sé lo equivocado que estaba. He aprendido a conocerte mejor... A ti y a todos tus hermanos, sé que a pesar de su condición son como cualquier insecto normal y no quisiera que...

De pronto un ruido ligero lo interrumpió y notó la máscara de Hollow en el piso y a su hijo elevándose hacia el cielo en su forma de ente oscuro.

—Hollow...

Hollow reconocía que su padre había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que lamentaba lo que había hecho y ahora sentía un verdadero aprecio por él y sus hermanos, pero simplemente no estaba listo para perdonarlo, por eso huyó de la escena, no quería escucharlo más.

Eran pocos los bichos que quedaban vivos en las gradas del público, la mayoría habían muerto o huido, solo quedaba uno que otro insecto con graves quemaduras en sus cuerpos y pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, mientras que las flamas cada vez cubrían una mayor superficie de todo aquel espacio. El cadáver del antiguo señor del coliseo ardía junto con sus dominios, desmoronándose de forma patética, al fin otorgándole descanso a aquel cuerpo decadente. La madera de la construcción chillaba al ser lamida por el fuego, mientras tornaba su color a negro y se caía a pedazos. Lo único que se mantenía en pie en aquel lugar era la enorme jaula de la zona de combate.

En su apuro por escapar de la amenaza, todos los bichos habían huido, incluidos aquellos que estaban encargados de abrir las puertas de la jaula, obviamente en su apuro no se iban a preocupar por liberar a los combatientes vivos que habían quedado atrapados dentro, de hecho de por sí en el coliseo nadie se preocupaba por nadie. Por lo que ahora Hornet, Ben y Quirrel se enfrentaban a la desesperación de ver su fin cercano sin tener posibilidad alguna de hacer algo.

El fuego crecía y se acercaba a un ritmo alarmante elevando la temperatura hasta un nivel casi insoportable llevando su resistencia al límite. Y quien sin duda se veía más desesperado por esto era Ben, pues había perdido toda la compostura.

—¡Vuelvan aquí malditos! ¡Abran las puertas! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren! ¡Soy Ben, la poderosa mariposa, el ser volador más fuerte del coliseo! ¡Soy el futuro campeón! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! —Gritaba la mariposa desesperada golpeando los barrotes.

—¡Quieres callarte de una vez! —Gritó Hornet.

Ben se giró hacia ella con rostro indignado ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarse así! La observó y notó que había arrancado su aguja del cuerpo de la cochinilla y ahora apretaba la herida tratando de parar el sangrado. El pobre bicho mientras tanto, a duras penas parecía capaz de mantenerse consciente.

Realizó un gesto de desprecio ante las acciones de mestiza ¿En verdad en esa situación desesperada intentaba salvar a la cochinilla? Así como estaban todos iban a morir, no tenía sentido preocuparse por un herido inútil. Y todo esto lo enojaba muchísimo, le daba rabia que Hornet no parecía tan asustada como él, como si se creyera un ser superior que no iba a morir si el fuego la alcanzaba.

—¡Y tú deja a ese inútil en paz! ¡Por qué perder el tiempo con él si todos vamos a morir! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Esa alimaña escupe fuego es tuya! ¿Por qué la dejaste escapar? ¿Por qué la dejaste venir aquí? ¡Y aún ahora cuando ha desatado este horror solo te importa la maldita cochinilla! ¡Y DEJA DE IGNORARME! —Gritó al ver la poca atención que le prestaba Hornet.

—En serio Ben... ¡Cállate! —Hornet lo miró molesta y agotada—. Lo que Ali ha hecho no es mi culpa, es culpa de este maldito coliseo y sus costumbres bárbaras ¡Ustedes la echaron a perder! Ella era tranquila y pacífica, incluso algo perezosa. Y por otro lado... Ahora que vamos a morir ¿Que tiene de malo que quiera pasar mis momentos finales junto al bicho que amo? ¡Tú harías lo mismo! ¿O es que acaso nunca has amado a nadie?

¿Acaso Ben había amado a alguien alguna vez? Vaya pregunta más incómoda para momento semejante, pues removía viejas memorias en las que no le gustaba pensar.

...

 _—¡Tamy deja de ignorarme! Te pregunté si viste mi batalla de hoy._

 _—Ben, eres un insignificante gladiador de clase guerrero ¿Crees que me voy a interesar en tus patéticos combates?_

 _—¿Entonces si_ _asciendo_ _a clase conquistador me prestarás atención?_

 _—Quizás si llegaras a insensato..._

...

 _—Contempla al nuevo miembro del selecto grupo de gladiadores pertenecientes a los insensatos. En apenas unos meses he llegado a la cima, dicen que jamás un novato había ascendido tan rápido ¿No soy admirable?_

 _—Sí, sí, muy admirable. ¿Algo más que decir?_

 _—¿Tú no tienes nada más que decir? ¿Una felicitación? ¿Algo? Dijiste que si llegaba a ser un insensato me prestarás atención._

 _—Y te la estoy dando, que me intereses ya es otra cosa._

 _—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que te intereses en mi?_

 _—Nada, a mí no me interesa nadie._

...

 _—¿Que hay entre tú y Tiso?_

 _—Nada ¿Que podría haber entre nosotros?_

 _—Pasas más tiempo con él que con nadie ¡Tiene que haber algo entre ustedes!_

 _—Si te refieres a algo como una relación romántica, te recuerdo que soy una hormiga plebeya, no tengo esa clase de rnecesidades._

 _—¿Entonces por qué siempre te ríes cuando estás con él? ¿Por qué lo buscas a la hora de comer? ¿Por qué te molestas en entrenar junto a él?_

 _—Que no me interesen las relaciones románticas no me impide tener amigos, y Tiso es mi amigo, me gusta pasar el rato con él, su tonta arrogancia lo hace muy divertido._

 _—¿Y por qué yo no puedo ser tu amigo también?_

 _—Por que sé que tú no me ves de esa forma. Y porque Tiso me gusta más que tú._

 _—¿Que tiene ese patético novato de especial? Es muy débil._

 _—Pero podría volverse muy fuerte, tiene un gran potencial, en unos años más podría ser mi rival, eso sería muy interesante._

 _—Sólo si sobrevive..._

 _..._

 _—¡Por qué Ben! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡Por qué mataste a Tiso!_

 _—Esto es el coliseo, aquí se viene a matar o morir, era él o yo._

 _—¡A Tiso no le correspondía pelear contigo! ¡Era un novato! ¿Acaso_ _moviste_ _tus influencias para pactar un combate con él?_

 _—Quien sabe..._

 _—¡Maldito! ¡_ _Asesinaste_ _a mí mejor amigo!_

 _—Y ahora por fin te veo pendiente de mí._

 _—¿Todo esto era porque querías tener mi atención? ¿Sólo por eso? ¡No te daré ese gusto! ¡Nunca seré tuya! ¡Ni siquiera como amiga! ¡Solo me tendrás cuando me_ _arrebates_ _la vida peleando por el título!_

 _—¿Te vas a condenar a la soledad?_

 _—Yo nunca estaré sola... Siempre tendré a Godofredo._

...

—¡Estoy harto de que las hembras le ignoren! — Gritó furioso por los amargos recuerdos, entonces loco de ira desenfundó su aguijón listo para rematar a la cochinilla indefensa— ¡Prepárate para...

Ben no pudo decir más, pues sus palabras y su vida fueron cortadas por la aguja de Hornet que se enterró en su pecho.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones y su garganta se llenó de fluidos ¿Cómo había pasado? Fue solo un instante, un parpadeo en el cual Hornet se las arregló para correr desde su lugar junto a la cochinilla hasta su lado. Ahora podía ver a la araña con sus ojos de depredador fijos en él, tan oscuros y siniestros como noche sin luna. Pero aún en su agonía Ben no se podía quedar callado.

—Co...Como... Se supone... Que tú... no puedes matar a nadie...

—¿Sabes? Durante mi vida me vi forzada a matar a muchos inocentes, maté a mis mejores amigos, maté al chico que me gustaba de pequeña, maté a uno de mis hermanos, dejé morir a mi madre... Luego de tantos pecados... Quise redimirme protegiendo la vida. Que te quede claro Ben, si yo me negaba a matar a otros era porque no quería, no porque no podía. Pero a ti... En serio quería matarte.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, Hornet retiró el aguijón dejando la herida expuesta, a través de la cual escapó la vida del insecto. El espantoso dolor que inicialmente lo embargó, se esfumó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba y la fuerza abandonaba sus miembros. Finalmente terminó cayendo al piso, sin gloria ni gracia. Entonces allí tendido e incapaz de moverse, dijo sus últimas palabras.

—Al final... He muerto... Y ella nunca me prestó atención...

Ni siquiera Hornet le prestó atención, no valía la pena. Aquella mariposa desgraciada ya jamás volvería a molestarlos, de momento ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, como su supervivencia... Y la de Quirrel.

Nuevamente corrió hacia su amigo que a duras penas era capaz de mantenerse consciente y parecía estar balbuceando palabras ininteligibles, no era mucho lo que entendía pero le pareció escuchar "ritual", "ancla" y "olvido".

—Shh... Calla Quirrel, ahorra tus fuerzas. Todo estará bien.

Aunque parecía que trataba de calmar a Quirrel en realidad trataba de calmarse ella, cosa bastante complicada de lograr cuando tenía a la cochinilla desangrándose frente a ella.

En ese momento desesperada por la pérdida de sangre, decidió echar mano a lo único que tenía, su trozo de hilo. No le gustaba quedarse sin reservas de hilo, pero la situación lo ameritaba y dudaba que tuviera que pelear con alguien próximamente.

Enrolló a Quirrel con su seda asegurándose de dejar sus ataduras bien firmes sobre la herida. Suponía que el hilo disminuiría el sangrado, pero no que lo detendría completamente.

Por eso observó maravillada como las cuerdas parecían estar sanando a su amigo, aunque no se explicaba cómo. Se acercó un poco para examinar con más cuidado la hebra y entonces notó que esta estaba impregnada en alma, claro, recién lo había ocupado para realizar el hechizo Endiro, seguro quedaron residuos los cuales ahora ejercían poderes curativos similares a los que tenían las aguas termales. Era algo bastante conveniente, si hubiera sabido que podía hacer eso con su hilo, muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Ya habiendo solucionado el asunto de la inminente muerte de Quirrel, ahora le quedaba encontrar alguna forma de escapar, pero hasta donde podía ver, eso parecía ser imposible. Estaban atrapados en una jaula impenetrable, hecha para asegurarse de que ningún gladiador cobarde escapara del combate. Cuando Hornet entraba a esa jaula sabía que existía la posibilidad de no salir viva, aquello nunca fue más evidente que ahora.

Sin embargo, algún dios misericordioso parecía cuidar de Hornet en algún lugar del mundo, pues por segunda vez aquel día, un milagro sucedió.

Un ruido metálico alertó a Hornet de que ya no estaba sola, entonces con ilusión en su mirada vio que una de las rejas que bloqueaban las distintas entradas a la arena se había abierto, allí pudo notar con sorpresa que Spencer la miraba con preocupación, junto a él había dos arañas de tamaño algo menor y aún vestidas con sus armaduras.

—¡Spencer! —Gritó Hornet feliz de verlo— ¿Has venido a rescatarnos?

—He venido a rescatarte. Considérate afortunada de ser una araña, bueno, media araña, aunque en términos prácticos para mí es lo mismo. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que he dejado morir a uno de los míos ¡Ven! ¡Rápido vámonos!

—Ya voy —dijo Hornet ilusionada acercándose a Quirrel y levantándolo con cuidado— ¿Crees que me podrías ayudar aquí?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! Como dije a mí solo me interesa salvar a los míos, los demás insectos no son mi problema. Deja a ese tipo ahí y sálvate ¡Vamos!

—¡No lo puedo abandonar! ¡Vamos Spencer! Eres una araña muy voluminosa, podrías llevarlo en tu espalda fácilmente.

—¡No! No me arriesgaré por un bicho que no pertenece a mi clan y si tú quieres quedarte con él tampoco voy a detenerte, cada quien es responsable de su vida. Yo ya hice más de lo que debía liberándote.

—Entiendo... Gracias Spencer. Me las arreglaré sola.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad piensas morir por este tipo? —En realidad la araña no creía que Hornet de verdad se fuera a quedar.

—Yo no voy a morir, los dos saldremos vivos de esto —contestó con una seguridad tal que incluso comenzaba a convencer a Spencer.

—Bueno... Como digas, buena suerte, espero que sobrevivas. Vamos chicos.

Y tras decir eso, la araña dio media vuelta sintiéndose algo apenada, pero él ya había tomado su decisión, además, aún debía proteger al par de arañas que había logrado salvar, estas estaban algo quemadas y no podrían tolerar el creciente fuego mucho más.

Hornet cargó a Quirrel sobre su espalda e inmediatamente la herida de su costado comenzó a resentirse. Ella tenía una gran fuerza física, si estuviera bien habría podido cargar a Quirrel encima por horas sin cansarse demasiado, pero ahora en su estado a duras penas era capaz de llevarlo arrastrando. Sin embargo no se rendiría, ya lo había decidido, ambos saldrían vivos de esto.

Llena de determinación se dirigió hacia la salida, la cual ardía con el poder de las flamas rojas.

El fuego respladecía como un sol, tiñendo de escarlata el cielo, cubriendo con su manto ígneo a cada bicho que alcanzaba. Cientos de gritos se escuchaban en la estancia, alaridos de dolor capaces de destrozar la mente del más cuerdo. Y en medio de toda esa masacre, sobrevolando aquel antro de perdición, un demonio de fuego graznaba, con sus alas cubiertas en llamas, mientras dejaba caer lágrimas tan calientes como la lava.

Ali estaba fuera de sí, atormentada por sus propias pesadillas, sintiéndose perdida y herida, atrapada en un mundo donde todos eran malvados y no podía confiar en nadie, por ello atacaba a todos.

En aquel estado de frenesí la encontró Hollow, tan desesperada que ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerlo, para ella él solo era otro enemigo terrible y aterrador a quien debía calcinar. Por ello ni siquiera dudó al arrojarle sus flamas.

La sombra esquivó los proyectiles ígneos lo mejor que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que uno le rozara un costado, de inmediato se recogió resintiendo la quemadura. Su padre había tenido razón, el fuego escarlata era capaz de dañarlo y sobre todo, de causar mucho dolor. Ahora sí estaba asustado.

Ali rugiendo furiosa, abrió su boca y soltó unan llamarada con la que cubrió su cuerpo tomando el aspecto de un sol rojo, entonces se arrojó ella misma contra Hollow, el pobre desesperado por defenderse sacó uno de sus tentáculos y con él azotó a la cría tratando de repelerla. Esta acción solo pareció alterarla más, aquel golpe tan semejante al del látigo le recordaba que había desobedecido una orden, ahora venía un castigo, le miedo continuó creciendo.

Buscando defenderse a toda costa, Ali tomó aire hasta inflarse como un globo y comenzó a expulsar pequeñas murciélagos de fuego, rojas, brillantes y letales, las cuales volaron hacia Hollow casi como si estuvieran dotadas de vida propia. La pobre sombra sufrió nuevas quemaduras en su inútil intento por evitar las bestias ardientes. Eso no estaba resultando, el fuego de Ali era demasiado veloz, si seguía así lentamente terminaría calcinado.

Esta vez decidió tomar un papel activo y él mismo se dirigió a enfrentar a la cría en unan postura completamente ofensiva. La pequeña al ver aquella sombra monstruosa acercarse se aterró aún más y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego de forma desesperada. Hollow hizo caso omiso a los ataques, extendió sus látigos de sombras y golpeó cada llama pulverizándola al instante. Entonces en cuanto tuvo a la murciélago en frente, la envolvió con sus extremidades inmovilizándola.

La sensación de estar atrapada era una verdadera tortura para Ali. Ya una vez la habían castigado dejándola encadenada y era una de las cosas más horribles que había experimentado. A merced de cualquier daño, de cualquier dolor y sin posibilidades de defenderse, en esa ocasión había recibido 5 terribles latigazos que le dolieron durante días, claro que Tamy luego se había esmerado en hacerle las curaciones, tratándola con delicadeza y casi con cariño. Pero en cuanto estuvo mejor le advirtió que si volvía a desobedecer no dudaría de azotarla de nuevo.

El estar atrapada entre los tentáculos de Hollow le recordaba aquella sensación, entonces su nivel de desesperación de elevó por las nubes, comenzó a llorar histérica rogando por ayuda a su padre. Pronto sus gritos se mezclaron con el fuego que comenzó a escupir en forma de cascada y que trepó por el cuerpo de hollow.

La sombra de inmediato soltó a su cautiva y se alejó sacudiéndose para apagar las llamas. Aquello sí había sido peligroso, unos minutos hubieran bastando para quemarlo por completo y ahora un dolor intenso se extendía por todo su ser. Lo peor era que se le estaban acabando las opciones y Ali solo parecía empeorar a cada segundo.

Fue entonces que una idea algo extraña pasó por su cabeza, pero quizás podría funcionar. Comenzó a extender sus tentáculos y a ensancharlos, a la vez que engrosaba la base de sus cuernos y estilizaba la forma de sus ojos saltones. Como sombra, él no tenía forma definida, solo tomaba la que más le acomodaba, por lo que podía cambiar su aspecto a voluntad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ya que había escuchado a Ali llorar por su padre, quizás si imitaba su apariencia ella se calmaría.

La idea finalmente pareció resultar. En cuanto la pequeña vio aquella silueta con orejas y alas anchas detuvo su llanto, dejó de escupir fuego y voló a su encuentro.

—¡Papi! —Gritó llena de alegría.

La sombra la recibió con un abrazo y la acogió en su pecho envolviéndola con sus alas oscuras. En un inicio Ali se sintió tranquila y feliz, pero no era fácil engañarla, ese no era el abrazo de su padre y en cuanto se dio cuenta el horror apareció en su rostro.

—¡Tú no eres papi!

Ante sus palabras Hollow recuperó su forma normal sin dejar de abrazarla, pero ahora la pequeña se resistía a su agarre, mientras volvía a alterarse rápidamente ¿Quién era esta sombra? ¿Qué quería con ella? ¿Iba a hacerle daño? Estaba a punto de escupir más fuego cuando algo la detuvo.

—Por favor... Detente... —Dijo Hollow forzando su voz al máximo para poder susurrar—. Yo... Quiero... Protegerte... Perdóname... Por no hacerlo... Antes.

Ali jamás en su vida escuchó la voz de Hollow, con el tiempo y la convivencia había aprendido a comunicarse con él sin palabras. Y estos susurros, a pesar de sonar ajenos, le provocaron una sensación especial, como el recuerdo de algo cálido y hermoso que la tranquilizaba. Dejó de luchar contra la sombra, entonces más tranquila se dedicó a examinarlo y de inmediato supo quien era.

—Mami... —Nuevamente las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos— Mami, mami, mami, mami.

Ambos se abrazaron conmocionados. Finalmente luego de tantas penurias volvían a estar juntos y ahora no pensaban permitir que nada los separara.

El rey pálido estaba enfermo de la preocupación. Siguiendo su sentido común había salido del coliseo y se encontraba en las afueras esperando que alguno de sus hijos apareciera. Ya había visto salir huyendo a varios insectos, algunos en mejor estado que otros, pero con cada minuto que pasaba sus esperanzas decaían y su miedo aumentaba. ahora se paseaba nervioso abrazando la máscara de Hollow aprensivamente.

De pronto un gruñido familiar captó su atención y levantó la vista. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría cuando vio acercarse desde las alturas a la pequeña murciélago y a la sombra. El gusano extendió la máscara y la sombra entró en ella de inmediato, recuperando su habitual forma de escarabajo cornudo.

—Me alegro verlos a salvo —dijo el rey con sinceridad.

—...

—Presumido —se quejó el rey—. No digas que no fue nada, mira tu cuerpo, está lleno de quemaduras.

—Lo siento. —Sollozó Ali sintiéndose culpable inmediatamente.

—Oh no, no, tranquila, que no fue tu culpa, tú no estabas bien, no sabías lo que hacías.

—Pero todo es mi culpa, si yo no me hubiera escapado...

—...

—Hollow tiene razón, fue solo mala suerte el que fueras capturada, si no...

—¡GODOFREDA!

Aquel grito era inconfundible. Allí de pie en la entrada del coliseo se encontraba la domadora. Lucía cansada y tenía algunas quemaduras en sus extremidades, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo había sido protegida por la armadura.

—Godofreda... Ahí estás ¿Qué haces allí? Ven, regresa conmigo. —Extendió su mano hacia ella.

Hollow de inmediato se interpuso entre Ali y la domadora, pero entonces vio con horror como la pequeña comenzaba a volar hacia ella ¿Acaso aún no podía superar su dependencia mental? ¿En verdad iba a regresar con ella? Sin embargo la murciélago se detuvo a medio camino y se quedó suspendida en el aire mirando a la domadora con tristeza. En ese momento por fin habló.

—Yo... Yo no soy Godofreda.

—¡Godofreda! ¡Estás hablando! —Dijo la hormiga incrédula.

—Sí, yo puedo hablar y entiendo todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor —Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Mi nombre es Scarlet, ese es el nombre que me dio mi padre. También me llaman Ali, eso no me molesta, es un nombre bonito ¡Pero Godofreda es horrible!

Una punzada de dolor golpeó el pecho de la hormiga al conocer la opinión de la murciélago respecto a ese nombre que tanto le gustaba.

—Tú me hiciste muchas cosas malas. Me encadenaste, me dejaste sin comer, me golpeaste, me hiciste pelear a muerte y yo... —Ali bajó su mirada apenada—. No te odio por eso. Tú... No sabes ser diferente. Pero... No te perdonaré por hacer llorar a mami y tratar de matar a la tía Horny. No, eso nunca te lo perdonaré! ¡Por eso sí te odio y no quiero volverte a ver más en mi vida!

La domadora no fue capaz de responder nada, aquellas palabras calaron profundamente en su ser y la dejaron helada, había perdido a su última aliada. Entonces, en absoluto silencio entró nuevamente al coliseo en llamas donde desapareció durante casi un minuto. El grupo se quedó allí esperando por alguna reacción de su parte, quizás un ataque sorpresa, o algún tipo de venganza desesperada, pero nada los preparó para lo que vieron. Luego de aquel minuto de espera, Tamy salió llevando a dos insectos, uno en cada brazo. Uno era una cochinilla y la otra una araña mestiza, ambos inconscientes, probablemente ahogados por los humos del fuego.

—¡Hornet! ¡Quirrel! —Gritó el rey pálido— ¡Maldita! ¿Acaso pretendes intercambiarnos a Ali por ellos?

La domadora no contestó nada, solo se quedó observándolos de forma exasperante durante largos segundos, hasta que finalmente, arrojó los cuerpos fuera sin cuidado ni delicadeza dejándolos golpearse contra el suelo, de todos modos eso no los mataría. Tras hacer aquella acción, la hormiga entró nuevamente al coliseo para no salir nunca más.

Adentro todo era un infierno, el calor era insoportable y el humo ya casi no permitía respirar, la estructura se caía a pedazos, mientras que la última sobreviviente contemplaba la escena impasible.

Ella podría haber escapado, podría haber salvado su vida pero ¿Acaso quedaba alguna vida qué salvar? Era una hormiga sin colonia, sin familia, sin amigos, había perdido a Godofredo que era todo lo que tenía, perdió a Godofreda que había sido su consuelo y su esperanza para los últimos años de su vida y ahora, todo lo que le quedaba, el coliseo, ardía en llamas. Para ella ya no había futuro, desde su juventud, lo único que conoció fueron las batallas a muerte y no podía imaginar otro tipo de existencia.

Fue por eso que eligió arder junto a su hogar, quemarse y dejar que sus cenizas negras se mezclaran con las cenizas blancas del wyrm. Y en aquellos últimos minutos de vida, dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a Tiso y Godofredo, los únicos dos amigos que tuvo en su vida.

Finalmente la domadora cayó, aquella fue su batalla final.

* * *

 **Y finalmente acaba el arco del coliseo. Originalmente yo no tenìa planeado incluir el coliseo en el fic, pero muchos lectores me lo pidieron y ya que había dicho que aceptaría ideas para la historia, pues me dispuse encontrar la forma meter algo del coliseo. Afortunadamente Aura320 me dio una sugerencia más completa, como poner que secuestraban a Hollow y Hornet debía entrar a un torneo para salvarlo. Hollow no me pareció muy... "secuestrable" pero aferré a esa idea inicial para montar la historia. Hasta que finalmente, la canción de Ratablanca "la leyenda del hada y el mago" terminó por encender mis ideas. La letra no tiene nada que ver con la historia, sin embargo la música fue la que endendió mi imaginación, en cuanto escuché la guitarra, en mi cabeza apareció la visión del coliseo ardiendo el llamas y un demonio de fuego surgiendo de entre las flamas mientras decenas de insectos huian despavoridos. Y con esos dos elementos, el secuestro y el demonio de fuego surgió todo este arco. Y allí se fue al garete mi plan de hacer algo family friendly... Pero bueno... ¡Al diablo con lo family friendly!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el arco más intenso del fic y sobre todo, Tamy. Estoy realmente orgullosa de ese personaje, fue una villana magnífica hecha para generar sentimientos contradictorios. Solía quejarme de que mi primer villano fue muy soso (Un megalomaniaco genérico), pero con el tiempo he mejorado mis antagonistas llegando a hacerlos bastante interesantes y profundos. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

Ali abrió los ojos y gritó asustada. No reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba y sabía que dejar el cuarto de la domadora era peligroso, no eran pocos los que querrían matarla si la pillaban desamparada.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar a su dueña por todos lados, su mente era un torbellino de confusión y miedo que no parecía cesar. Hasta que una caricia y una voz le devolvieron la calma.

—Tranquila Ali, nadie te va a hacer daño. —Dijo Hornet en tono cariñoso.

Ali se tranquilizó y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que era Hollow quien la estaba acariciando. Además, ya no se encontraba en los ruinosos cuartos del coliseo, estaba en la casa de Bocasucia, acostada encima de la mullida cama de Hornet, sin bozales, sin cadenas y con total libertad para moverse y hablar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Shi...

—Me alegro. Es algo temprano, aunque en el coliseo todos solían madrugar, supongo que estás acostumbrada ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Lamentablemente llevamos un mes fuera y todo lo que había en la despensa se estropeó, así que tendré que ir a comprar suministros ¿Crees que puedas esperar un poco?

Ali no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola en silencio. En realidad cualquier cosa estaba bien para ella, llevaba casi dos meses comiendo porquerías, la esperaría lo que fuera necesario si con eso podía volver a probar un buen estofado o una tortilla.

—Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo ¿Sabes? —Frunció el ceño—. Oh bueno, supongo que te animarás luego de comer algo.

Hornet no le dio mayor importancia y se levantó de la cama para salir a comprar. Aunque primero le dio un vistazo a la cochinilla que dormía cerca de la cama en el suelo, en un nido hecho de almohadas y mantas. Por la expresión de su rostro, no se podía decir que aquello le resultará placentero.

Hornet lo comprendía, Quirrel estaba acostumbrado a dormir en el piso enrollado en una bola, pero con la profunda herida que le había hecho, enroscarse le resultaba doloroso, así que se veía obligado a dormir estirado. Habían tratado de hacerlo sentir más cómodo con las almohadas y las mantas, pero para él no era lo mismo y por ello había pasado una pésima noche. Al final solo por agotamiento había logrado conciliar el sueño muy tarde en la madrugada.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Hornet. Era bueno tener a Quirrel de vuelta, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, seguro que él también, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, por ahora lo dejaría descansar.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos luego de que Hornet se fue cuando Hollow se acercó a Ali y comenzó a moverla. Era su forma de invitarla a jugar mientras esperaban a su hermana, pero contrario a ocasiones anteriores, está vez la murciélago no reaccionó, lo miró con desánimo y permaneció en su lugar recostada. El contenedor comprendió los deseos de su amiga, por eso se limitó a sentarse a su lado y acariciar su espalda.

Ali agradeció que su guardián fuera tan comprensivo, porque en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para jugar, ni para nada en realidad. Luego de todo lo que había pasado solo quería quedarse acostada en esa suave cama y dejar el tiempo pasar. Sentía como que no tenía fuerzas para moverse, ni ganas de nada. Era raro, jamás le había pasado algo así ¿Debería preocuparse? Tampoco tenía fuerzas para eso.

Estar en casa, abrigada, cómoda, sin ataduras y rodeada de gente preocupada por su bienestar era como un sueño, de hecho ahora todo lo vivido parecía un sueño lejano, pero no, eso había sido real, las cicatrices de su espalda lo demostraban. Suspiró dejando que la sensación de vacío la embargara mientras recordaba el caótico día anterior.

Escapar del incendio del coliseo no fue el final de todos sus problemas, pues ahora debían enfrentar el tener a la tía Horny y al tío Quirrel inconscientes ahogados por todo el humo que habían tragado, y no saber cómo despertarlos. Los pequeños no tardaron en entrar en pánico, afortunadamente el fantasma del rey pálido supo cómo calmarlos e incluso como despertar a los dormidos.

Con mucha calma y detalle, le explicó a Hollow una técnica para infundir aire en los pulmones a través de la boca. En un inicio le pareció algo extraño y hasta incómodo, pero Hollow estaba tan desesperado que no cuestionó nada, colocó su boca encima de su hermana y sopló. Luego procedió a presionar el pecho de la chica tal como le habían dicho. Cuando iba por la tercera serie, Hornet finalmente recuperó la conciencia y se incorporó tosiendo sonoramente con los ojos llorosos.

Luego de eso siguió un gran abrazo de parte de Hollow, que su hermana debido a la tos no pudo corresponder. Ya cuando la vio respirando mejor, el pequeño procedió a ocuparse de Quirrel y ahí empezaron los problemas, pues a Hornet no le hacía nada ver a su hermano "besando" a la cochinilla.

Qué bueno que la guerrera se encontraba débil, de lo contrario a Ali le hubiera costado demasiado retenerla mientras Hollow se ocupaba de su amigo. Al menos cuando vio que la cochinilla se encontraba mejor se tranquilizó un poco, pero eso no evitó que se enojara con su hermano y estuviera tres horas sin hablarle.

Lo que siguió después fue una tortuosa marcha hacia Ciudad de las Lágrimas. Heridos y debilitados como se encontraban, cada paso resultaba un tormento, el dolor recorría sus caparazones y un profundo agotamiento forzaba sus ojos a cerrarse, pero aun así continuaron avanzando, no podían detenerse hasta llegar a un lugar seguro.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la ciudad en cuanto los vieron corrieron en su auxilio. Para Ali fue maravilloso ver que había insectos buenos en el mundo que ayudaban a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

En ese momento Hornet y Quirrel se permitieron colapsar sobre el piso, ya habían llegado a su meta, estaban a salvo, se entregaron a la voluntad de sus salvadores. Los guardias que fueron a auxiliarlos los reconocieron de inmediato, ya que era cucarachas, miembros del gremio de trabajadores públicos de la ciudad y por supuesto, parte de la enorme familia de Dan.

Un amigo de Dan era un amigo de la familia y debía ser tratado con toda la cortesía que se merecía, por eso no escatimaron en gastos para ayudarlos. Los transportaron hasta el centro de la ciudad y se consiguieron un pase gratis a la casa del placer para poder tratarlos con las aguas termales del lugar.

En ese lugar Hornet y Quirrel pudieron recuperarse de la mayoría de sus heridas y comer algo, aunque algunas de sus lesiones no quedaron del todo sanadas por salir del agua antes de tiempo. Para quedar completamente sanos deberían haber permanecido toda la noche en ese lugar, excediendo el horario de atención de la casa. Como no querían causar problemas, optaron por irse a mitad del tratamiento, a pesar de la insistencia de las cucarachas porque se quedarán.

Ya lo demás fue un viaje rápido en ciervo hasta Bocasucia. Ali casi lloró de la emoción cuando entró en la casa, era tal como la recordaba. Hornet hizo una revisión rápida del lugar, se deshizo de algo de basura y armó un nido para Quirrel. Luego de eso, todos fueron a dormir y no despertaron hasta ahora.

La voz de Hornet la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? ¿Todavía están ahí? ¿En el mismo lugar donde los dejé? ¿Están enfermos o algo? Deberían andar por ahí correteando o rompiendo cosas... Bueno, mejor si no rompen nada, pero aun así...

Ali solo la miró de forma inexpresiva y Hornet suspiró.

—Olvídenlo, vengan a desayunar.

La comida fue tranquila aunque algo incómoda para Ali. En el coliseo se había mal acostumbrado a comer rápido. La hora de comer era el único momento en el que le sacaban el bozal, pero por tiempo limitado. Tamy le daba exactamente 7 minutos para comer todo lo que pudiera, luego de eso tuviera hambre o no, le volvían a poner el bozal hasta la siguiente merienda.

Ahora podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera para alimentarse, pero era complicado deshacerse de las malas costumbres. Aunque la comida estaba sabrosa, el desánimo terminó por arruinarle el apetito, cosa que era muy preocupante para Hornet.

—Ali ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Solo dale su espacio —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo junto a Hornet—. Luego de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar no esperarás que esté con el mejor de los ánimos.

—Pero comió muy poquito y ¿No la encuentras algo más delgada?

—¿Delgada? Yo la encuentro más musculosa, mírala, se ve fuerte y feroz.

—Me veo fea —comenzó a llorar la murciélago.

—Ay no ¡Mira lo que hiciste viejo!

—¿Qué? No... Yo no... No Ali, no te ves fea, Sigues siendo linda, aún con ese cuerpo superdesarrollado y esas espantosas cicatrices...

—Waaaaaaaaaaaa.

—¡Mejor cállate!

Y justo en ese momento para empeorar la situación, tocaron la puerta. A Hornet no le quedó más remedio que ir a ver quién era mientras su hermano trataba de consolar a la pequeña. En cuanto la chica abrió la puerta, fue recibida con un cálido abrazo por Dan y Bretta.

—¡Hornet! —Gritaron al unísono.

—¿Chicos? Como...

—Mi tío Kepy me dijo que te habían encontrado malherida —dijo Dan apartándose un poco para examinarla con cuidado—. Al menos parece que pudieron tratarte bien, no te ves herida.

—Tampoco estaba tan lastimada.

—¿Segura? —Dijo Bretta con su calidez habitual—. Recuerda que tu idea de lo que es estar lastimado es un poco extrema Hornet.

—¡Hey! Si digo que no estaba lastimada, es porque no lo estaba. Luego del tratamiento con las aguas termales estoy como nueva, a diferencia de Quirrel que aún sufre de bastantes dolores en su caparazón.

—¿¡Quirrel está herido!? —Gritó Bretta entrando en pánico — ¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Dónde está mi caballero azul!? ¡Debo verlo!

Una cierta angustia se asentó en el estómago de Hornet, ella sabía que Bretta estaba enamorada de Quirrel. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero era su querida amiga y aquello sería muy cruel, por eso tragándose los celos que la invadían abrió la puerta permitiéndole a la escarabajo entrar. Por supuesto, Dan también pasó, él también estaba preocupado por la cochinilla, en parte esto tranquilizó a Hornet, Bretta no se quedaría a solas con su amado.

Cuando el par de insectos entró, Hollow ya se las había arreglado para consolar a Ali, quien ya estaba más tranquila sus brazos, prácticamente enroscada alrededor de él.

—¡Hollow! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Saludó Dan acercándose a compartir un amistoso apretón de manos con él— ¿Y esa que tienes ahí es Ali?

Hollow cedió un poco su agarre sobre la pequeña para permitirle a la cochinilla verla mejor. Dan en cuanto puso sus ojos sobre la murciélago se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Esa es Ali? ¿Pero qué le pasó? Se ve horrible.

Dan no lo decía refiriéndose al cuerpo musculoso y maltratado de la murciélago, más bien lo decía por los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas que tenía. Pero sin importar la razón, Ali lo tomó de la peor manera y estalló en llanto de nuevo.

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaarg! ¡Soy feaaaaaaaa! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaarg!

—Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar —se quejó Bretta—. ¡Hornet haz algo!

—¡No sé qué hacer! —Dijo tapándose sus conductos auditivos—. ¡Dan! ¡Tú la pusiste así! ¡Tú haz algo!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Al final que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo callar a Ali. La pobre siguió chillando durante un par de minutos mientras Hollow trataba por todos los medio de calmarla. Finalmente fue tanto el ruido que Quirrel terminó despertándose, y aún con todos sus dolores se levantó de su nido y caminó hasta la sala donde estaba el alboroto.

—¡Mi caballero azul! ¡Pero qué te ha pasado! —Dijo Bretta horrorizada por el deplorable estado de Quirrel.

—Hola Bretta, hola Dan —saludó la cochinilla sin ánimos para luego dirigirse hacia la murciélago—. Por favor, calmar a un niño no es tan difícil.

Quirrel se llevó una mano a la cabeza y de la pañoleta que usaba sacó un gusano dulce, una golosina muy apreciada por la mayoría de los niños. Entonces sin dilación introdujo el gusano en la boca de Ali. La pequeña al principio se sorprendió por esto, pero luego comenzó a degustar la golosina con deleite y terminó calmándose para luego pedir más.

—Lo siento pequeña, era la última que me quedaba.

Si hubiera sido la vieja Ali, hubiera empezado una rabieta para exigir que le consiguieran más dulces, pero ahora en lugar de eso, con toda humildad, simplemente guardó silencio y se quedó mirando a los adultos de forma suplicante, cosa que sin saberlo resultaba tanto o más efectiva que una rabieta.

—No te pongas así Ali, iré a comprar más gusanos dulces —dijo Hornet agitada temiendo que el ánimo de Ali empeorara otra vez—. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Vamos de compras? Así de paso les cuento todo lo que he estado haciendo este último mes.

—Yo me quedaré con Quirrel —dijo Bretta casi inmediatamente.

—¡No! —Dijo Hornet de forma más efusiva de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ambas chicas se miraron por un instante y la tensión se instaló en el ambiente. Ambas eran buenas amigas, pero estaban enamoradas del mismo bicho, un drama tan común y tan cruel en el mundo, que seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez ¿Que valía más? ¿La lealtad o el amor? ¿Podría una amistad prevalecer aún en esa situación?

Dan estaba bastante perdido y no entendía muy bien la situación, mientras que Quirrel por el contrario, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. La cochinilla optó por poner fin a aquella silenciosa pelea, por lo que dio media vuelta y regresó al dormitorio.

—Ve con ellos Bretta, hoy no soy buena compañía —dijo el insecto abriendo la puerta a la pieza.

—Pero...

La escarabajo no pudo replicar nada, Quirrel cerró la puerta y no quiso saber más de nada.

—Brr... ¿Es mi idea u hoy Quirrel anda algo malhumorado? —Dijo Dan.

—Ya quisiera verte yo con una sonrisa en la cara si tuvieras que enfrentar semejantes dolores y casi no hubieras dormido en toda la noche —dijo Hornet—. Y... Supongo que por eso no tiene muchas ganas de recibir visitas —esto último lo dijo tratando de mitigar un poco el pesar que percibía en Bretta.

—Sí... Supongo que es entendible —susurró la escarabajo con una profunda tristeza.

—En fin, vamos a comprar gusanos dulces —dijo Hornet cambiando el tema abruptamente—. Hollow, Ali, volveremos pronto, traten de no romper... —Nuevamente Ali yacía recostada en el piso desganada mientras Hollow le acariciaba la espalda—. Mejor traten de jugar un poco, no es bueno que estén así.

Los tres adultos salieron entonces de la habitación dejando a los menores solos.

Toda tensión que hubiera habido entre Hornet y Bretta fue olvidada (O más bien ocultada), durante su salida de compras. La mestiza se aseguró de contarles todas sus aventuras en el coliseo, claro, tratando de suavizar un poco la historia, Bretta no era muy aficionada a la violencia.

Por su parte sus amigos también le contaron algunas novedades. Dan finalmente había obtenido un puesto de trabajo fijo como encargado de los ciervocaminos, donde se desenvolvía bastante bien y ya casi no sufría accidentes, cosa que había hecho que su madre ya no se preocupara tanto por él. Además de que recientemente había comenzado a cortejar a una linda cochinilla con la que tenía serias intenciones. Al parecer ese jovencito tímido e inseguro que Hornet había conocido hace poco más de un año, había crecido para convertirse en un espléndido adulto.

Bretta por su parte había lanzado su segundo libro, el cual había sido muy bien aceptado, además su popularidad había crecido y ahora recibía muchísimas cartas de parte de sus fans, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, querida y respetada. Ahora su vida era muy diferente de la triste infancia que había enfrentado.

Finalmente quedaron de juntarse un día de estos para salir a un bar o algo. Así que con una sonrisa Hornet se despidió de sus amigos agradeciendo el cálido recibimiento. Y en contraste con la alegría que había fuera de la puerta de su casa, el interior lucía sumamente deprimente. Sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, Hollow se encontraba leyendo un libro con Ali poyada en él mirando el techo de forma ausente.

Esto definitivamente le estaba preocupando. A Hollow le gustaba leer un poco de vez en cuando, pero nunca duraba demasiado rato en eso, y Ali normalmente siempre estaba revoloteando por todos lados planeando alguna travesura, por eso verlos a los dos ahí tan tranquilos la ponía de los nervios.

—¿En serio todo el rato que me fui ustedes se quedaron allí sentados? —Ambos asintieron—. No lo puedo creer... —Hornet se llevó una mano a la cara algo preocupada—. Bueno, ya fue suficiente descanso por hoy, ustedes dos necesitan hacer algo de ejercicio, salgan ahora a jugar afuera.

—No quiero —dijo Ali de forma seca.

—¿Cómo que no quieres? ¡Vamos Ali! No te puedes quedar encerrada toda la vida, además... ¿No quieres ir al circo a ver a tu padre? Hace dos meses que no se ven.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pequeña, ese era un encuentro que temía, a quien menos quería ver era a su padre. Le asustaba ser rechazada por él, seguro que la repudiaría cuando viera la espantosa criatura en la que se había convertido.

—Yo...

—¡Decidido! —Dijo Hornet caminando hasta los niños tomándolos entre sus brazos—. Ahora ustedes dos irán al circo a ver a Grimm, si seguimos dilatando su encuentro, un día de estos ese murciélago se aparecerá por aquí a reclamar nuestras cabezas, así que vayan.

Hornet casi los lanzó fuera de la casa y rápidamente cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que no entraran de nuevo. Así fue como Ali y Hollow se vieron en las calles de Bocasucia, y aunque la pequeña no quisiera, Hollow estuvo de acuerdo en que correspondía presentarse ante Grimm, por lo que se dirigieron a la compañía.

—¡Pero si es la hija pródiga que regresa! —Dijo Divine en cuanto los vio— ¡Oh! Veo la llama arder en todo su esplendor ¡Felicidades! ¡Han completado el ritual! El maestro estará más que complacido. De hecho deberían apresurarse en ir a verlo, durante el último mes ha estado muy malhumorado, y nuestro pobre Brumm ha tenido que pagar las consecuencias jujujuju. Aunque admito que el show del otro día fue bastante interesante —sonrió de manera maliciosa, mientras que los menores solo ladearon la cabeza preguntándose a qué se refería—. Olvídenlo, solo entren a la carpa ¿Sí?

Ambos entraron en la carpa hasta la pista principal, donde como solía ser la costumbre, se encontraba Brumm tocando sus tristes canciones en el acordeón, aunque esta vez por alguna razón el insecto tenía unas orejas de utilería encima. El bicho solo les dedicó una mirada sombría.

—No pregunten... Vayan a ver al maestro.

No dieron ni dos pasos cuando una flama se materializó frente a ellos de la cual emergió Grimm, quien de la nada le lanzó un zarpazo a Hollow quien casi no logra esquivarlo. El pequeño de inmediato se puso en guardia y sacó su aguijón, notó la mirada furiosa del murciélago la cual lucía aún más intensa gracias al escarlata de sus ojos. En aquel instante se veía como un monstruo hambriento de sangre.

—Desgraciado. —Siseó el murciélago esforzándose por mantener la elegancia, aunque era notorio que se le hacía difícil— ¡Cómo has podido privarme de la presencia de mi retoño por casi dos lunas! Tú... ¡Scarlet! —Exclamó de pronto notando a la pequeña— ¡Pero qué te pasó! ¡Te ves terrible!

Aquello ya fue demasiado para Ali, sabía que su padre la encontraría fea y no la querría, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Su padre era el rey de la belleza y la elegancia, una monstruo horrenda como ella no era siquiera digna de estar en su presencia, por eso no pudo evitar caer al piso y estallar en llanto.

—¡Gyaaaaaarg! ¡Perdón papi! ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaarg! ¡Lo siento! ¡Gyaaaaaaaarg!

Ali esperaba su repudio y quizás algunos insultos, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando unas cálidas manos la tomaron y la acunaron con delicadeza. La pequeña levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada más dulce que alguna vez le hubiera dedicado su padre.

—¿Por qué ruegas perdón pequeña?

—Por ser fea... Ahora soy fea y ya no me vas a querer.

—Ay pequeña mía. Si bien venero la belleza y la elegancia, no por ser menos agraciada mi afecto por ti decaerá. El cariño que te profeso tiene la fortaleza de una montaña y no mermará por... Pequeñeces. Sin importar tu apariencia, me llena de regocijo el tenerte entre mis brazos, viva y sana. El ritual de la flama escarlata es en extremo peligroso y pocos son los retoños que logran superarlo, este cometido es incluso aún más arduo para las doncellas... Luego de tantos fracasos antes de ti... Tantos retoños perdidos... Es un milagro que estés aquí... Y por eso... Para mí... No hay tesoro más bello que tú.

La voz de Grimm casi se quiebra con sus últimas palabras, por eso no dijo más y simplemente estrechó a su cría contra su pecho, tratando contener las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura.

Hollow miraba la escena en silencio con algo de envidia, en ese momento no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería ser amado de esa manera, él jamás pudo experimentar lo que era el amor de padre o madre. El rey había sido un maldito bastardo que lo había despreciado y cuando conoció a su madre, esta lo trató como si fuera un desconocido cualquiera, con una actitud distante y una mirada llena de tanta tristeza, que solo hacía que quisiera salir de su presencia. Pero esto que observaba era distinto, tan cálido y hermoso como la más brillante de las antorchas.

Finalmente el abrazo de padre e hija llegó a su fin y Grimm secándose una lágrima rebelde que escapó de uno de sus ojos dijo.

—Bueno... Tampoco voy a negar que un baño te favorecería mucho, tu cabello es un desastre.

—Gyaaarggg... —Gruñó la pequeña avergonzada.

—Vamos pequeña... Recientemente adquirí un shampoo de lavanda que te encantará —dijo saliendo de la pista del circo aun cargando a su hija entre sus brazos.

Hollow entonces se quedó solo en medio de la pista junto al músico, que parecía haber ignorado todo lo ocurrido, pues seguía tocando con la misma parsimonia de siempre. Nadie le dijo nada al caballero y este tampoco iba a esperar eternamente a que lo despidieran o algo, así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando una flama escarlata se materializó frente a él y de ella surgió Grimm quien lo tomó firmemente.

—Tú también vienes ¡Brumm! ¡Al cuarto de baño ahora! —Gritó Grimm antes de esfumarse otra vez.

—Si maestro —contestó el músico con desgano.

Ali se sentía en el cielo, el agua tibia como siempre estaba a la temperatura exacta, la espuma flotaba a su alrededor como lindos barquitos hechos de nubes, el aroma a lavanda era exquisito y lo mejor de todo, las manos de su padre la masajeaban aliviando toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos meses.

Aunque las manos de Grimm no solo estaban masajeando a su hija, también la estaban inspeccionando, buscando cualquier marca o lesión que estuviera oculta a la vista y que resultara de alguna manera preocupante. No detectó nada que pudiera resultar en un perjuicio para la salud de la pequeña, sin embargo si notó muchas cicatrices en su piel, aparentemente ocultas por el pelo negro, pero detectables al tacto.

El murciélago frunció el ceño, las marcas eran muchas, como si hubieran azotado a su pequeña hasta el cansancio. Sus colmillos asomaron con ansias asesinas, si llegaba a averiguar quién le había hecho eso a su pequeña se lo comería vivo, parte por parte.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, de momento eso podía esperar, su prioridad era consentir a su niña que se notaba había tenido un tiempo difícil, después buscaría culpables.

Aunque si había alguien a quien podía culpar de momento era a su guardián ¡Era su deber proteger a su hija y evitar que le pasaran cosas como estas! Desvió la mirada resentido hacia la tinaja donde Brumm lo estaba bañando, aunque el baño de Hollow contrastaba completamente con el de Ali, para él solo había agua fría, jabón barato y una escobilla áspera con la que Brumm lo estaba refregando.

—Cepilla más fuerte Brumm, que quede limpio de todo pecado.

—Si maestro —Contestó el músico restregando a Hollow con más fuerza causándole bastante dolor.

Cuando el baño terminó Ali se sentía fresca y animada, mientras que a Hollow le ardía toda su piel sombría. Podía sentir el resentimiento de Grimm en cada centímetro de su anatomía, pero eso no se comparaba con la glacial mirada que le estaba dedicando ahora.

—Esta noche Scarlet reposará en mis dominios, lárgate.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, hollow salió casi corriendo del circo sin mirar atrás.

—Mami se fue sin despedirse —dijo Ali algo apenada.

—No ocupes tu mente en ello querida, no lo merece. Mejor juguemos a algo ¿Quieres?

—¡Shi! ¡Gyaarg!

Los famosos juegos de Grimm y su hija en realidad consistían en prácticas de trucos de circo, pero ella las asociaba con juegos, al fin y al cabo eran bastante divertidas de hacer, por eso amaba tanto el circo, allí todos jugaban, incluso los adultos.

Ali descubrió que gracias a la nueva musculatura adquirida, realizar los trucos propuestos por su padre se había vuelto mucho más fácil. Ahora era más rápida y más precisa al moverse. Al final algo bueno había salido de su traumática experiencia, aunque no estaba del todo segura de si había valido la pena. Pero por el momento se limitaba a divertirse atravesando las argollas que su padre arrojaba al aire y prenderle fuego a las flores rojas que hacía aparecer de la nada.

Tras un par de horas de prácticas, Grimm decidió que ya había sido suficiente y era hora de cenar. Esta vez Ali estaba mucho más dispuesta a alimentarse, su ánimo había mejorado mucho gracias a los cuidados de su padre y después de jugar tanto tenía bastante apetito.

El cocinero de la tropa se había encargado de preparar todos los platillos favoritos de la pequeña, quien por supuesto los probó encantada, aunque su padre la tuvo que regañar bastantes veces por comer demasiado rápido, aquello fue algo frustrante, pero no le impidió disfrutar su cena.

Una vez hubo terminado la comida, fue notorio que Ali se sentía cansada, pues sin disimulo alguno comenzó a bostezar, mientras sus ojos se cerraban solos.

—¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿El reino de los sueños clama tu presencia? —Ali se limitó a asentir bostezando de nuevo—. Es una hora algo prematura para descansar pero si el agotamiento te agobia podemos acudir al sueño antes. De todos modos cancelé la función de hoy —Ali lo miró algo preocupada— No te culpes por ello, quería dedicar todo mi tiempo a ti hoy. Dime ¿Desearías reposar a mi lado?

—¡Shi! —Dijo la pequeña.

—Vamos cariño, al madero.

La expresión al madero, era el equivalente a decir a la cama. Esto era porque Grimm no dormía acostado como la mayoría de los seres vivos, él lo hacía colgado de un madero en su cuarto. Ali también solía dormir de cabeza, pero cuando se tuvo que ir a vivir con su guardián, la necesidad de mantenerse cerca de él, le impidió en la mayoría de los casos buscar un lugar cómodo para colgarse, así que se acostumbró a dormir en el suelo o en una cama enrollada en sus alas. Pero aunque podía dormir de esa forma, no iba a negar que se sentía mucho más cómoda cabeza abajo.

Cuando Grimm llegó al cuarto, agitó sus alas y se elevó hasta el madero donde se colgó cabeza abajo, entonces extendió sus brazos dejando su pecho descubierto. La pequeña voló y se agarró firmemente de él mirando hacia abajo, luego de esto, Grimm procedió a envolverse con sus alas y a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Así esa noche, Ali disfrutó del mejor descanso que había tenido en mucho tiempo, abrigada por las cálidas alas de su padre y arrullada por el corazón de la pesadilla.

* * *

 **Si alguien me viene a decir que el capítulo estuvo aburrido pues se aguanta, luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre Ali se lo merecía. De todos modos no me negarán que la escena del reencuentro padre e hija me quedó bonita.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok, vamos a ser claros... El capítulo tiene lemmon, el primero de toda mi vida. La verdad había considerando omitir este capítulo, pero la relación en realidad está presentada mas desde un punto de vista más emocional y psicológico que sexual. Comprendo que quizás a una que otra persona le molesten estas cosas (Además nunca avisé que habría este tipo de contenido porque ni yo lo sabía), pero es sumamente suave e incluso está recortado, así que no pasamos de juegos previos.**

* * *

 _El público del coliseo rugía pidiendo sangre, golpeaba los barrotes de la jaula exigiendo la muerte del guerrero caído. Hornet ahí de pie, como vencedora tenía a aquel bicho en armadura ante sus pies, rogando por piedad, pero ella con una frialdad absolutat clavó su aguja en el costado del bicho abriendo una profunda herida._

 _Entonces como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, Hornet enterró la aguja más profundo escuchando las entrañas desgarrarse. La pobre víctima a duras penas siendo capaz de moverse y sufriendo sus últimos segundos de vida se quitó el yelmo revelando su identidad._

—¡Quirrel! ¡No! ¡Quirreeeeeeel! —Chilló Hornet desesperada.

—Hornet! ¡Hornet! ¡Despierta! —Gritaba Quirrel mientras remecía a la chica.

Lentamente brumas de la pesadilla parecieron desvanecerse y aún jadeando Hornet miró a su amigo, allí estaba, vivo, de una pieza y mirándola preocupado. No pudo evitar echar sus brazos sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza... Aunque su fuerza era un tanto excesiva para el cuerpo de la cochinilla.

—Hornet... No respiro...

—Ahh ¡Lo siento! —Inmediatamente lo soltó y se replegó en su cama alejándose de él—. A veces olvido que soy mucho más fuerte que tú —Lo miró con culpa— Supongo que sería ridículo que hubieras sobrevivido a una batalla en el coliseo contra mí para terminar muerto por mi causa —Los ojos de Hornet comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Tranquila Hornet, no te atormentes por ello, al final no pasó nada —dijo Quirrel tomando asiento en la cama y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga, pero esta lo apartó de un manotazo.

—¡Esa es una forma demasiado simple de ver el problema! Yo de verdad estaba dispuesta a matarte —Miró a Quirrel preocupada.

—Lo sé Hornet y no te culpo. Era una situación extrema. Yo tenía mi mente controlada por una fuerza externa y tú estabas casi muriendo. Además, sé que si pretendías tomar mi vida era solo para ahorrarme el ser la marioneta de esa odiosa mariposa, en circunstancias normales tú jamás me harías daño.

—¡Claro que no! ¡En condiciones normales yo hasta te protegería con mi vida! —Miró con tristeza la herida que la cochinilla llevaba en su costado—. Pero seguramente sería una guardiana patética, solo mira nada más como te he dejado.

—No pensé que todo esto te afectara tanto.

—Bueno... Tiendo a ocultar mis angustias, tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo dejar que Hollow me vea flaquear, y en estos momentos Ali necesita el apoyo de todos para superar todo lo que ha pasado, por eso me obligué mantener una sonrisa. Pero cada vez es más difícil, siento que se cae a pedazos.

—Entonces déjala caer.

Y Hornet comenzó a llorar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Quirrel, ver a Hornet llorar no era algo normal ¡Para nada normal! En verdad debía estar afectada para reaccionar de esa forma. Afortunadamente antes de que él tuviera que hacer cualquier acción, la misma Hornet se calmó y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con las sábanas de su cama.

—Lo siento Quirrel es que... Toda esta situación me trajo recuerdos desagradables. Problemas que creía ya superados, pero supongo que esos viejos fantasmas me perseguirán hasta el fin de mis días.

—¿Qué fantasmas?

—Pues... —Hornet parecía algo dudosa sobre si contarle o no, pero al final con un suspiro decidió hablar— Tú sabes que yo viví todo el proceso de la infección en Hallownest, vi con mis propios ojos como insectos inofensivos se transformaban poco a poco en cascarones vacíos plagados muerte y pestilencia. Vi como familias sucumbían a la infección, como madres atacaban a su propias crías para infectarlas, vi como todo se desmoronaba vi... Como mis amigos en Nido Profundo se convertían en monstruos que solo me querían muerta y...También vi como morían por mis propias manos...

—Hornet...

—Bueno... Era mucho más joven en ese tiempo... —Hornet trató de forzar una sonrisa despreocupada pero las lágrimas de sus ojos hacían difícil la tarea—. Tuve pesadillas un mes luego de eso y... Posteriormente decidí endurecer mi corazón, quedarme sola y no hacer más amigos para no tener que sufrir cuando... Tuviera que matarlos... —Se dejó caer en la cama y miró al techo con melancolía— Ahora cuando todo parecía estar bien... Cuando creía que era libre para permitirme querer de nuevo... Pasa esto...

—Bueno... Esta no fue una situación común —Dijo Quirrel acercándose—. En circunstancias normales no tendrías que enfrentarte a semejantes dilemas. En parte fue mi culpa por dejar que me capturaran. Pero esto es absolutamente distinto de tus experiencias anteriores, esta vez pudiste salvarme, era algo posible y aquí me tienes otra vez contigo. No creo que sea necesario que endurezcas tu corazón de nuevo ni que te niegues el derecho a querer a alguien.

La respiración de Hornet se suavizó y comenzó a tranquilizarse, se secó las últimas lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama, entonces miró a la cochinilla directamente a los ojos, Quirrel se puso algo nervioso, la actitud de la chica era un poco extraña, entonces Hornet habló.

—¿Sabes? Me gustaría quedarme contigo... Vivir a tu lado mucho tiempo, todo el que sea posible, es agradable tenerte alrededor. Sería genial poder hacer eso, tenerte conmigo vivo —Hornet puso su mano sobre la herida de Quirrel y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza.

—No veo por qué no puedas cumplir ese deseo, no me voy a morir ni nada, puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podría acompañarte... Hasta el final de tu vida?

—Eh... ¿Sí? ¿Creo? —Esta pregunta extrañó bastante a la cochinilla, pues no entendía bien de qué se trataba todo eso—. El destino es algo incierto, pero si las condiciones lo permiten, estaré encantado de tenerte a mi lado por siempre.

—Eso... —Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Hornet y presionó con algo más de fuerza el costado de la cochinilla— Es bueno saberlo.

—¡Ah!

—¿Te lastimé?

—Eh... No, no, estoy bien, no me dolió... Más bien me dio cosquillas, con o sin heridas mis costados son algo sensibles.

—Ya veo.

Hornet suavizó sus caricias y dejó que su mano recorriera la piel de la cochinilla provocando sensaciones bastante placenteras en él, al punto que cerró los ojos inconsciente mente y se inclinó un poco dejando más al descubierto la zona que su compañera tocaba, aquello era tan relajante que le era imposible mantener la compostura. Esta reacción causó una ligera risa en la mestiza quien se dio la libertad de tocarlo con más confianza, de todos modos a él no parecía molestarle.

Quirrel suspiró complacido, no recordaba haber sido acariciado alguna vez de esa manera, era tan agradable que encontraba injusto que solo él lo disfrutara y quiso compensar en alguna forma los mimos recibidos, por lo que extendió sus manos hacia el rostro de Hornet tocándola con suavidad, ella reaccionó positivamente levantando la cabeza y dejando al descubierto su cuello, que no tardó en recibir las atenciones del insecto.

Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Hornet, abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones que la recorrían, jamás nadie la había tocado de esa manera y era exquisito. Quirrel la observaba con deleite deseando poder tocar más de su cuerpo pero... Estaba la capa, esa molesta capa roja tan importante para ella, la barrera que ocultaba su cuerpo anormal habitado por sombras que tanto le acomplejaba. Lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir incómoda, así que optó por acariciarla a través de la tela, aunque no podía evitar sentir bastante incomodidad con esto, simplemente no era suficiente para él.

Para Hornet tampoco era suficiente, no sabía por qué pero deseaba sentir a Quirrel en su piel, anhelaba tener sus manos encima de ella y esto la ponía ansiosa. Con un ligero empujón tumbó a la cochinilla en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su vientre, Quirrel gimió sintiendo olas de placer recorrerlo, si sus costados eran sensibles su centro lo era aún más. Esto excitó a Hornet quien guiada por sus instintos se colocó encima de él y se inclinó hasta besar su cuello.

La lluvia de besos que cayó sobre Quirrel encendió su deseo, quería a Hornet, la necesitaba y tocar su cuerpo a través de su capa no era suficiente. Olvidando sus temores, deslizó sus manos debajo de la tela recorriendo aquellas delgadas y elegantes piernas que tanto le gustaban. La mestiza ronroneó feliz frotando su rostro contra él de forma adorable, causando un profundo suspiro en él. Las manos del insecto continuaron subiendo, explorando cada rincón del cuerpo de la chica, cuya respiración comenzaba a agitarse por la excitación, fue entonces que entró en contacto con aquella extraña textura de sombras que formaba parte de ella.

Quirrel no pudo reprimir una expresión de ligero disgusto ante este tacto e inmediatamente sintió a Hornet tensarse entre sus brazos, ella lo había visto, percibió su repulsión. El explorador la miró preocupado y notó la tristeza y la vergüenza emergiendo en aquellos ojos oscuros.

El mayor complejo de la guerrea afloró. Su peor pesadilla ahora se hacía realidad, era rechazada por su físico, era asquerosa, repulsiva, pestilente, anormal, indeseable.

Por supuesto Quirrel no pensaba eso, no negaría que preferiría tocar un caparazón duro y normal como el de cualquier insecto, pero tampoco le causaba demasiados conflictos, aún con esa piel extraña seguía deseando a Hornet. Pero ella ya se sentía herida y comenzaba a retirarse lentamente, pero él no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que se fuera con aquella tristeza en sus ojos, entonces recurriendo a toda su velocidad y fuerza la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

Los ojos de Hornet se abrieron de la sorpresa para luego cerrarse por el placer. Este beso era muy distinto del que había recibido de Tobu, sobre todo porque era deseado. Fue profundo, cálido apasionado, algunos suspiros escaparon de ella ante el encuentro de sus lenguas. Sus manos se aferraron a Quirrel mientras él retomaba la tarea de acariciar su cuerpo, estaba vez tocándolo con más confianza, aún las partes compuestas de sombras, seguía pareciéndole extraño pero ya se acostumbraría, ahora todo lo que le importaba era hacer sentir bien a la chica.

Pronto la capa que protegía el cuerpo de Hornet de las miradas de los demás comenzó a ser algo más molesto que deseable, Quirrel deseaba tomarla con libertad y ella anhelaba lo mismo, entonces sin timidez ni complejos, se despojó de su ropa, quedando desnuda y exhibiendo su anatomía totalmente. Se quedó quieta, sentada encima de la cochinilla, observándola con algo de nervios y esperando alguna reacción por parte de él. Quirrel simplemente estaba contento de verla liberada y en todo su esplendor.

—Eres hermosa —dijo suavemente.

—¿Tú crees?

—No lo creo, estoy completamente seguro.

Hornet se sintió desfallecer de amor y se dejó caer sobre él reclamando su boca. que Quirrel ofreció gustoso. La cochinilla se entregó al placer dejando a la chica hacer su voluntad, era delicioso sentirla frotarse contra su vientre o hacerle cosquillas en la cola, pero a pesar de su entusiasmo, se notaba un cierta inexperiencia en las artes amatorias, Quirrel era mucho más seguro y tenía preferencia por ciertas las zonas a estimular, las cuáles parecían ser las más sensibles de Hornet. La chica se deshacía en gemidos de placer al sentirlo acariciar su bajo vientre, o rozar la parte posterior de sus piernas o incluso recibir aquellos delicados besos en su cuello.

La cochinilla se sentía extrañamente familiarizada con aquella actividad, o quizás no era algo tan extraño. No era descabellado pensar que alguna vez había estado en una situación así de íntima con alguien, con la edad que tenía era difícil que Hornet fuera la primera en su vida y aunque en su mente no habían recuerdos de nadie anterior, las experiencias previas parecían estar grabadas en su cuerpo.

Entonces viejos fantasmas comenzaron a atormentarlo, el temor de que un viejo amor aún lo estuviera esperando resurgió de las profundidades de su mente. Durante muchos años deseó con desesperación que así fuera, que alguien lo conociera, anhelara su regreso y lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos rescatándolo del pozo de la incertidumbre y la soledad. Jamás se atrevió a intimar con nadie no queriendo traicionar a aquella persona que supuestamente lo esperaba, sería muy doloroso iniciar un romance con alguien y luego terminar destrozando el corazón de otra persona que supuestamente lo quiso mucho en su pasado. Durante años mantuvo su determinación de no entregarse a nadie y ahora estaba con una chica retozando encima suyo.

Quirrel apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Hornet y trató de incorporarse aunque era difícil con la mestiza encima, esta lo miró con reproche, le molestaba que detuviera sus jugueteos amorosos tan repentinamente. La cochinilla suspiró tratando de calmarse y de poner sus pensamientos en orden, cosa que era muy difícil estando tan excitado, pero esto era importante, debía poner distancia, esto no podía ser, él no quería tener una pareja ¡No podía tener una pareja! Debía dejar eso en claro, aunque le costara una paliza por parte de Hornet.

—Hornet... ¿Qué somos tú y yo? —Preguntó con seriedad, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? Este no es momento para eso.

—¡Eso es importante! Solo contesta.

Aquella era una pregunta tramposa. Si Hornet contestaba que eran una pareja, entonces él le recordaría que no deseaba tener pareja y con el dolor de su alma detendría todo esto, probablemente ella reaccionaría mal y se enojaría con él, pero era algo necesario y estaba dispuesto enfrentar las consecuencias. Si en cambio le contestaba que eran amigos, le explicaría que los amigos no hacen estas cosas e impondría distancia de nuevo, esto probablemente tendría el mismo resultado de la chica furiosa queriendo matarlo, pero nuevamente estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que viniera. Sin embargo la respuesta de Hornet lo dejó sin palabras.

—Somos familia ¿Ahora podemos volver a lo que estábamos?

—Fa-fa ¿Familia?

—Claro, nos queremos, nos apoyamos, nos ayudamos y ya decidimos que queremos permanecer juntos hasta cuando nos alcance la vida.

Esto simplemente dejó a Quirrel sin palabras, no tenía como replicar a esto, sobre todo porque él sentía lo mismo, aún desde antes de saber que la amaba de esa manera la veía a ella y a su hermano como familia, por eso no dudó ni un instante en prometerle que estarían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentirse contento ante la perspectiva de quedarse junto a Hornet para siempre. Estaba atrapado.

Hornet bufó molesta al no ver reacción ni interés por parte del insecto de retomar sus caricias, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa ella, se acercó a él y mordió suavemente su costado.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Quirrel activando sus instintos de supervivencia. Hornet era una araña, en parte gusano pero más una araña, una depredadora natural, mucho más fuerte físicamente que él ¿Acaso la había hecho enfadar tanto que pretendía comérselo? ¿Hornet que decía quererlo tanto pensaba traicionarlo así?

La chica por su parte notó el repentino nerviosismo de su compañero y pensó que tal vez morderlo no había sido una buena idea, solo quería jugar pero parece que a él eso le resultaba desagradable. Optó por probar con otra cosa y comenzó a lamer su costado. Aquello dio mejores resultados, pues Quirrel comenzó a estremecerse tratando de reprimir gemidos de placer.

—Ah... Hornet... Detente... ¡Ah!

—No, vuelve a acariciarme —Dijo bajando lentamente hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Hornet... Por favor...

—Acaríciame —Las lamidas ya casi llegaban la cola.

—¡Hornet! ¡Ah!

—¡Acaríciame! —Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se ocupaba de la cola de Quirrel.

—¡Ah!

Finalmente la cochinilla se dio por vencida, no podía detener a Hornet, o más bien... No quería detenerla.

* * *

 **Les pareció corto? Bueno, les dije que estaba recortado. En fin, ya no hay más escenas de estas así que pueden leer todo lo que sigue sin problemas. Espero no haber traumado a nadie.**


	48. Chapter 48

La cochinilla abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio al despertar fue la imagen de Hornet sin su habitual capa roja dormida a su lado.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el vientre mientras contemplaba a la mestiza, lucía tan tranquila, pacífica y hermosa que en ese momento la tentación de besarla era demasiada, este sueño estaba resultando ser muy placentero.

De pronto Hornet suspiró dormida y apretó suavemente la mano de Quirrel, quien repentinamente volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que nada de lo que estaba viendo era un sueño. Se había quedado dormido desenroscado en la cama de Hornet con ella desnuda a su lado.

Se sentó confundido mientras la nebulosa de recuerdos se disipaba de su mente y la realidad lo golpeaba abruptamente.

Se había acostado con Hornet... Y había sido hermoso.

Ahora podía recordar con más claridad el hecho, las miradas, las caricias, las palabras de amor. Hornet se había entregado completamente mostrándole un lado que jamás le había visto. Ella siempre parecía severa y de mal carácter, pero profundo en su interior había una chica dulce y traviesa, una que ahora era suya y de nadie más.

Y esta situación lo hacía sentir culpable.

En realidad él no había hecho nada malo, ellos se amaban, eran adultos, ambos habían estado de acuerdo en lo que pasó y estaban en condiciones de afrontar cualquier consecuencia que saliera de esto. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que la situación era demasiado ventajosa para él.

Hornet era una chica extraordinaria, bonita, poderosa e imponente, además era una princesa, quizás de un reino caído pero en vías de reconstrucción, era la legítima heredera. Si decidiera reclamar el trono lo obtendría fácilmente, junto con todo lo que eso conlleva. Si lo deseaba podía obtener poder, riquezas y territorios, todo al alcance de su mano.

Pero incluso si decidía no convertirse en reina, ya tenía bastante. Poseía una casa y técnicamente era la dueña de un pueblo entero en Nido Profundo, tenía amistades influyentes, una fuerza física envidiable y luego de su estancia en el coliseo, una modesta fortuna. En cambio él ¿Que tenía que ofrecerle?

Era un vagabundo sin fortuna ni poder, ni siquiera familia o recuerdos tenía. Hasta la fecha la verdad eso nunca le había preocupado, pero ahora era diferente, tenía a alguien que le interesaba y a quien deseaba entregar todo lo que tenía... Que era nada.

Si a eso le sumaba la posibilidad de que alguien de su pasado perdido apareciera de pronto a reclamarlo, lo convertía en una pésima opción como pareja y eso le dolía, porque en verdad quería estar con Hornet.

Ya no pudiendo lidiar más con sus inseguridades se levantó de la cama. El ligero movimiento que hizo al salir remeció un poco a Hornet, quien entre sueños suspiró con una expresión de completa felicidad. Quirrel se sonrojó ante aquella vista, la chica se veía tan bonita que le daban ganas de despertarla y tomarla de nuevo.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina a beber algo de agua, entonces tuvo una visión bastante inusual. Hollow estaba calentando agua en una olla y junto a él, el rey pálido parecía estarle dando algunas instrucciones.

—¿...?

—Todavía no Hollow, espera a que hierva.

—¿...?

—Cuando sea ¿En serio es tan complicado esperar a que se caliente el agua?

—Hola —saludó Quirrel tratando de disimular un cierto nerviosismo que de pronto lo recorría— ¿Que hacen?

—Sopa de Gulka —contestó el rey—. O al menos eso tratamos de hacer

—No sabía que te gustaba eso Hollow.

—...

—Dice que en realidad no le gusta mucho, pero que luego de quemar sus últimos dos intentos de comida es su última opción. —Esta información dejó bastante preocupado a Quirrel.

—Parece que la cocina no es tu fuerte Hollow. Creo que yo terminaré la sopa, tú ve y busca algo que hacer ¿De acuerdo?

Quirrel se dispuso a preparar la sopa, el tener algo que hacer solía ayudarlo a despejar la mente y pensar mejor las cosas, pero por primera vez esto no le resultó útil.

Aún mientras cortaba las verduras no podía apartar la idea de ser indigno para Hornet. Ella merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor, de hecho aún le costaba creer que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a entregarse a él. Ahora se sentía como una basura aprovechada ¿Por qué no lo pensó mejor? ¿Qué debería hacer? Probablemente si le planteaba sus dudas ella insistiría en que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que ella quiso hacerlo.

Pero un insecto enamorado puede cometer muchas estupideces. Aunque Quirrel debía reconocer que él también estaba enamorado, pero no era muy dado a dejarse llevar por las pasiones, en cambio Hornet... En realidad no estaba seguro, debía admitir que a veces ella podía tomar decisiones de forma fría y objetiva haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos, como cuando decidió que prefería matarlo antes que dejarlo ser un esclavo mental.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Todo había empezado por una conversación sobre ese tema, para finalmente terminar prometiéndole que estarían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas. Pero quizás se vería obligado a quebrar ese juramento, debía proteger a Hornet, no podía permitir que tomara un decisión tonta tomándolo como pareja, quizás debería hacer otro viaje.

Aún con la cabeza en las nubes le sirvió un poco de sopa a Hollow, tras lo cual se sentó en la mesa con la mirada perdida suspirando.

Hollow probó la sopa le pareció bastante buena, a pesar de que no le gustaban mucho las gulkas. Quiso felicitar a su amigo pero lo encontró tan distraído que le fue imposible llamar su atención sin tener voz.

—Hollow dice que la sopa está muy buena —dijo el rey pálido despertando a Quirrel de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Eh? —Quirrel saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa—. Ah, gracias —volvió a sumirse en su silencio.

—¿No vas a comer algo? —El rey parecía algo preocupado por el ánimo de la cochinilla.

—No tengo hambre.

—¿Seguro? Luego de lo que pasó con Hornet deberías comer un poco.

—Dije que... ¿¡Que!? Pero como... —De pronto notó el aguijón Onírico que estaba sobre la mesa— ¡Pero como pudieron! ¡Los pensamientos de las personas son algo personal y privado!

—Pero...

—¡No quiero que me digan nada! —Gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida.

—¡Quirrel! —El fantasma y Hollow comenzaron a seguirlo preocupados—  
No te mortifiques, Hornet lo quiso así, le harás más daño si la dejas.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —Abrió la puerta para salir a la calle.

—Y aunque seas un pobre diablo todos te queremos.

—¡Aaaaggg! —Quirrel ya no replicó más, simplemente dio un portazo y se fue de la casa.

Y ahí se quedaron Hollow y el Rey Pálido, en silencio observando la puerta cerrada. Entonces Hollow dirigió su vista hacia su padre.

—...

—Lo sé, por algo Blanca decía que yo era un fracaso social.

—¿...?

—Es que Quirrel no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta mientras pensaba y creyó que habíamos espiado su mente. —Suspiró profundamente—. Sé que todo lo que pasó era normal y esperable pero no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto incómodo con esto.

—... —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a comer su sopa.

—Ah... Hollow, tú no lo entiendes ¡Nunca lo entenderás!

El corazón del reino de las pesadillas lucía tal como la pequeña lo recordaba, con aquella extraña atmósfera roja y su aire denso y caliente. El ambiente tenía un algo especial que inspiraba terror, pero los elegidos por el rey pesadilla eran inmunes a este fenómeno.

Esta no era la primera vez que Ali visitaba este reino onírico, pero tampoco era un lugar que frecuentara y no podía evitar sentirse extraña, a diferencia de su padre que lucía sumamente cómodo.

Sin embargo ya le habían explicado que cuando terminara el ritual, se convertiría en una servidora completa del rey pesadilla, entonces tendría acudir a este lugar frecuentemente para rendir cuentas ante el dios, así que lo mejor era acostumbrarse.

Continuó volando junto a su padre hasta que llegaron a esa extraña formación roja que colgaba del cielo. Aquello era algo difícil de describir, era una especie de capullo escarlata que palpitaba como si fuera un corazón.

—Mi señor —dijo Grimm haciendo una reverencia que su hija imitó—. Una nueva sierva ha surgido.

En ese momento una abertura se abrió en el capullo, el lugar tembló al mismo tiempo que una cortina de fuego rojo emergía de la abertura. Las flamas los rodearon, pero los murciélagos no se inmutaron, ahora ambos eran inmunes a ellas.

Finalmente cuando el fuego cedió, ambos individuos tuvieron frente a ellos a un imponente y aterrador murciélago rojo, que en cierta manera recordaba a Grimm, pero su rostro era más agudo, sus orejas más largas y su mirada más perversa.

—Esto si es una sorpresa —dijo aquel dios analizando a Ali—. De todos los retoños que me has presentado alguna vez, este era el que menos esperaba que lograra completar el ritual. Tus cinco hijos anteriores perecieron sin lograrlo, y no es común que las hembras lleguen hasta el final.

Una mueca de dolor apareció fugazmente en el rostro de Grimm. Si bien sus fracasos anteriores eran un tema superado, no dejaba de dolerle el recordarlos.

—La incertidumbre del porvenir siempre nos brinda sorpresas —Contestó sereno—. Como Scarlet, cuyo poder resultó superar toda expectativa.

—En realidad cuando la trajiste ante mí la primera vez, no me parecía la gran cosa, la tenías demasiado consentida Grimm. Afortunadamente parece que su guardián fue capaz de sacarle algo de carácter.

Grimm tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un improperio y decir lo que realmente pensaba de su guardián. Aún no perdonaba a Hollow por el estado en el que le había devuelto a su hija, una cosa era sacarle carácter y otra muy distinta torturarla. Su pequeña Scarlet insistía en que todo había sido su culpa, pero para Grimm eso simplemente no podía ser verdad. Su pequeña nunca tendría la culpa de nada, ella era solo una pobre víctima del contenedor, con quien estaba considerando seriamente desquitarse durante la danza ritual.

—De todos modos estoy muy complacido con este retoño —dijo el rey pesadilla acercándose hacia Ali que lo miró asustada—. Son poquísimas las hembras que logran completar el ritual, pero las que lo logran resultan ser sirvientes maravillosas. Además de que tienen la ventaja de que no necesitan secuestrar crías cuando llega la hora de que me otorguen nuevos siervos.

—¿Secuestrar? —Ali ladeó la cabeza y observó a su padre cuya mirada se ensombreció.

—Grimm ¿Aún no le has dicho la verdad?

—No quería empañar su infancia con verdades amargas.

—Ah, pero la infancia de Scarlet está próxima a acabar, así que ya va siendo hora de que se entere de esas verdades.

—¿Que verdades papi? —Una profunda angustia se instaló en el pecho de Grimm, no se sentía capaz de hablar.

—La verdad de lo que tuvo que hacerle a tu madre Scarlet —dijo el ser rojo sonriendo maliciosamente al notar el desconcierto de la pequeña.

—Mi señor... —Suplicó Grimm.

—Yo no tengo madre... Al menos no una de verdad —dijo pensando en su mami Hollow—. Yo nací de un huevo que puso papi.

—¡Pfffff! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

La carcajada del rey pesadilla resonó por cada rincón del reino, estremeciendo la tierra y el cielo, pero aquella no fue una risa agradable, era espantosa y terrible.

—¿Esa es la historia que te contó tu padre? Pero qué encanto y que inocencia. —Ali lo miró cada vez más confundida—. Los machos no pueden dar a luz a las crías, esa es una capacidad que solo poseen las hembras. Y aun así, ellas no pueden hacerlo solas, para dar comienzo a una nueva vida macho y hembra son necesarios. Por lo tanto, tú tienes un padre, aquí presente y en algún lugar del mundo, si es que sigue viva, tienes una madre.

Los ojos de Ali se abrieron de la sorpresa ante aquella revelación, durante toda su vida había creído que su padre era su único progenitor, al menos eso le había dicho este cuando le preguntó por qué no tenía mamá. Grimm nunca le había mentido, no tenía razones para no creerle.

Pero ahora comenzaba a tener dudas ¿Cómo venían los niños realmente al mundo? ¿Por qué macho y hembra eran necesarios? ¿Y por qué no podía conocer a su madre?

—Papi... ¿Por qué me mentiste? —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

—Yo... —Bajó la mirada— No lo sé...

—Y jamás lo sabrá —dijo el rey pesadilla saboreando lo cruel de la situación—. De todos modos dudo que quiera encontrarse con ella otra vez, le hizo algo demasiado horrible como para ser perdonado ¿Qué hembra perdonaría que la cortejaran, sólo para concebir un niño que luego le sería arrebatado de la manera más cruel?

Un agudo dolor atravesó el pecho de Ali, su padre... Su querido padre que era tan bueno con ella la había apartado de su madre, aquello no le cabía en la cabeza. Miró a Grimm esperando que lo negara, todo eso tenía que ser mentira.

Pero Grimm no decía palabra, solo estaba allí de pie con la mirada en el piso recordando momentos dolorosos. Aún podía oír los gritos de las madres rogándole que no se llevaran a sus retoños. Aún podía recordar el dolor y sobre todo la culpa que sintió cada vez que perdió a uno.

El conocimiento de lo cortas que podían ser las vidas de estos pequeños lo llevó a consentir tanto a Scarlet. No sabía cuánto viviría la pobre, por ser hembra daba por hecho que no sobreviviría, por ello quería que su vida fuera lo más feliz posible. No permitió que conociera el lado horrible del mundo, nunca la sometió al rigor de la vida y le llenó la cabeza de fantasías y mentiras ¿Que importaba? Iba a morir pronto.

Pero contra todo pronóstico sobrevivió, donde sus hermanos fallaron ella triunfó, y ahora le tocaba conocer de golpe una cruel realidad, la condena del ritual, su inevitable destino bajo el yugo del Rey Pesadilla.

—Por qué... —Gimió la pequeña.

—Porque así debe ser —contestó con tristeza.

—Y así será también para ti —dijo el dios escarlata—. Algún día tú también deberás realizar este ritual, pero tendrás la ventaja de que no le quitarás los hijos a nadie, siéntete afortunada —finalizó con una sonrisa cínica.

—No... No... ¡No quiero! —Chilló la pequeña.

—No tienes elección, eso es lo que significa haber nacido bajo el manto del clan escarlata, pronto serás mi sierva y lo que yo diga será lo que harás.

Aquello también era muy distinto de lo que le había dicho su padre. Se suponía que hacía el ritual para obtener el poder del fuego y algún día convertirse en reina. Supuestamente conquistarían Hallownest, pero en cambio ahora le decían que estaba condenada a obedecer todas las órdenes de este dios escarlata ¿Por qué le torcieron tanto la historia? O quizás... No estaba tan torcida ¿Acaso el rey pesadilla quería algo con este reino caído?

Entonces aquella era su realidad, obtenía poder a cambio esclavitud y desde el principio jamás tuvo la opción de elegir. Y lo que era peor, su padre jamás se lo advirtió. Herida y con rabia miró al murciélago negro y le gritó.

—¡Te odio!

Esas palabras clavaron como cuchillos en el corazón del murciélago, quien vio con tristeza como su hija se esfumaba en una nube de fuego con una mirada de rabia.

—Scarlet...

—Te dije que monte encariñaras con ella Grimm —el aludido lo miró desafiante.

—No me arrepiento. El poder quererla fue mi mayor alegría, aún si todo debe acabar así.

—En serio... —El rey pesadilla suspiró—. Nunca entenderé a estos seres terrenales.

Quirrel yacía sentado en la conocidísima banca en medio del camino, con la mirada perdida y una expresión de angustia. Que el Rey Pálido y Hollow se enteraran de lo que pasó no hacía más que aumentar sus inseguridades.

Aún no comprendía del todo por qué nadie le había reprochado lo que había hecho ¿En verdad pensaban que estaba bien que ellos estuvieran juntos? Bueno, del Rey Pálido lo comprendía, llevaba meses molestándolo con que él y Hornet serían buena pareja, pero eso era porque lo veía como una especie de consejero personal que resultaría muy útil para gobernar el reino. No estaba seguro de que tanto le preocupara el bienestar de su hija.

La actitud de Hollow le extrañaba más. En el coliseo se esforzó por espantar a todo bicho que quiso acercarse a su hermana con otras intenciones ¿Por qué a él no le hizo nada? ¿Acaso lo consideraba digno de Hornet? Aunque... Hollow nunca tuvo mucho sentido común, quizás lo quería solo porque eran amigos.

Hornet merecía algo mejor, quizás lo quería solo porque era el primer macho con el que tenía un trato cercano, si apareciera otro pretendiente que le ofreciera más, seguro lo dejaría...

Una puntada clavó en el pecho de la cochinilla ante esta idea. No estaba seguro si soportaría que Hornet se fuera con otro luego de todo lo que había pasado, para Quirrel las relaciones eran algo muy serio.

Cada vez la idea de irse lejos de Hallownest le parecía más atractiva, o quizás debería retomar su viejo plan de arrojarse a las aguas del Lago Azul.

—¿Quirrel? —Dijo una dulce voz.

La cochinilla despertó de sus ensoñaciones por la voz de Bretta quien lo miraba preocupada. Quirrel lucía muy deprimido y esto no pasaba desapercibido para la escarabajo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh... Sí... Creo...

—¿Necesitas hablar?

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Pues no lo parece —dijo la escarabajo tomando asiento junto a él. Lo escrutó con la mirada y no pudo evitar preocuparse—. Sabes, si necesitas hablar de algo aquí estoy para ti. Nunca pude agradecerte correctamente el que me hayas salvado y si puedo devolverte el favor de alguna forma, aunque sea pequeña lo haré.

Quirrel observó a la escarabajo, era fea y regordeta, pero con el corazón más cálido y amable que hubiera conocido alguna vez. Otra persona que podría resultar dañada por su culpa, pero era inevitable, estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien de quien no era digno. En verdad estaba considerando la idea de irse de Hallownest para siempre, pero sentía que necesitaba conversarlo con alguien.

—Bretta... Yo estaba pensando irme de Hallownest.

—¿Otro de tus viajes? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si regresaste hace apenas unos pocos días y recién terminaste de recuperarte de tus heridas ¿No sería mejor que esperaras un poco más antes de partir? ¿Además por qué tanta urgencia?

—Es que... Es necesario que me vaya.

—¿Y volverás pronto? —La escarabajo comenzaba a sentirse agitada.

—No, no será pronto... Quizás nunca regrese.

—¡Pero Quirrel! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

—No lo sé, solo me iré, de todos modos no tengo nada que me amarre a este lugar... O a cualquier lugar. No tengo fortuna, familia, recuerdos, nada valioso, es muy fácil partir.

Bretta lo miraba preocupada, definitivamente algo malo le pasaba a Quirrel, no podía dejar que se fuera así, al menos no solo.

—Quirrel... Ya que piensas viajar yo... Me preguntaba si podría acompañarte.

—¿Acompañarme? —Quirrel parecía algo dudoso— ¿Estás segura Bretta? El viaje puede ser peligroso, ya estuviste fuera una vez y casi terminas devorada.

—Pero estaba contigo y no me pasó nada —contestó decidida—. Sé que mientras esté contigo nada malo me pasará.

—Creo que me tienes en demasiada estima.

—No es cierto, yo he visto de lo que eres capaz, por eso confío en ti y soy capaz de viajar contigo. Además, te sentirás muy solo viajando por tierras salvajes y hasta donde sé, a las cochinillas les gusta vivir en grupos, la soledad no es buena para ti.

—Bueno... Quizás tengas razón —Dijo con abatimiento—. En parte siento mi espíritu ya quebrado, tanto tiempo solo me ha debilitado supongo. Bien Bretta, nos iremos juntos.

El corazón de Bretta dio un brinco de alegría cuando escuchó la respuesta de Quirrel. Aquello era su sueño hecho realidad, por fin ella y su caballero azul estarían juntos, luego de tantas lágrimas podía tener a su persona especial a su lado.

Aquello fue su primera ola de alegría, sin embargo, luego comenzó a considerar todas las implicaciones de su partida, su trabajo como escritora, sus fans, sus amigos, Dan, Sharpy, Hornet... Y entonces la realidad la golpeó ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de que Quirrel sintiera tanta urgencia por irse?

—Quirrel ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Hornet? —La cochinilla se puso tensa ante la pregunta.

—Lo que haya pasado no tiene importancia, no la volveré a ver más.

—¿Te peleaste con ella?

—Pe-pe-¿Pelearnos? —El rostro del insecto enrojeció—. No, no nos peleamos, de hecho fue lo contrario y pues... Como sea, no puedo quedarme a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy digno... —Bajó la mirada apenado.

Entonces un fuerte golpe lo obligó a dirigir sus ojos hacia Bretta y para su sorpresa la encontró con su puño estampado contra la banca y con una expresión rabiosa.

—¿¡Hornet te dijo eso!?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Ella... Me acepta tal como soy, pero yo no me siento digno de ella.

—¿¡Y entonces por eso te quedas con el premio de consuelo Bretta!?

—¡Que! ¡No no no no! Yo no pretendía...

—¿Entonces por qué quieres viajar conmigo?

—Para no estar solo, pero no se me ha pasado por la cabeza intentar nada con...

—Quirrel... Por favor dime la verdad ¿Tú estás enamorado de Hornet?

—Sí...

—¿Y ella te quiere? —Esta vez Quirrel se limitó a asentir— ¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Bretta? —La cochinilla se sentía un tanto intimidada por la actitud furiosa de la escarabajo.

—¡Como puedes ser tan estúpido! ¡No te das cuenta del tesoro que tienes!

—Si me doy cuenta, es demasiado para mí.

—¡Eso no es algo que puedas decidir tú solo! Tú... Tú... No te imaginas cuántas historias de amor trágico he escuchado, parejas que no pueden estar juntas porque son de distinta clase social, o distinta especie, o del mismo sexo o simplemente las circunstancias de la vida las separan, pero jamás escuché de una pareja que no pudiera estar junta porque una de las partes se sentía indigna ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Pero... Pero Bretta...

—¡Si Hornet te eligió entonces eres digno! De lo contrario nunca le habrías interesado, y por otro lado ¿En serio no eres capaz de ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti? ¿De verdad te sientes tan poca cosa? ¡Despierta Quirrel! Tú tienes mucho que ofrecer, aunque no te des cuenta.

—No soy tan bueno y temo que el juicio de Hornet esté nublado por el afecto que me tiene.

—Entonces habla con ella, dile tus dudas. Eres un adulto Quirrel, se supone que debes solucionar los problemas conversando, no escapando como un cobarde.

El explorador se quedó un momento meditando las palabras de su vecina, en realidad tenía razón, correspondía que al menos le diera una explicación a Hornet, luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por él se lo merecía.

—Tienes razón Bretta, iré a hablar con ella, gracias.

En seguida se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia su casa dejando a la escarabajo sentada en la banca sola con sus pensamientos.

Bretta suspiró melancólica, casi arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, podría haberse quedado callada, podría haberse marchado junto a su caballero azul, los dos solos, ocultos bajo el velo de la noche, como dos fugitivos escapando de un pasado cruel, buscando el paraíso ideal donde podrían vivir su amor sin restricciones. Pero eso solo era una fantasía, la realidad era distinta, el corazón de su caballero le pertenecía a alguien más y no podía luchar contra ello, una vez más la triste doncella tendría que despedir a un viejo amor.

Viéndose dolida y desamparada, la pobre escarabajo apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y se puso a llorar ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? Justo ahora que por fin había encontrado a un bicho ideal, alguien que no la decepcionaba este estaba interesado en su mejor amiga ¿Es que acaso estaba condenada a estar sola para siempre? Entonces una caricia reconfortante en su cabeza la hizo levantar la mirada.

Frente a ella se encontraba Elderbug, quien la miraba con expresión preocupada.

—¿Estás bien Bretta?

—Yo... Yo... —Bretta no era mucho de contar sus problemas, pero necesitaba desahogarse—. Yo estoy sola... Nadie me quiere...

—Eso no es verdad Bretta y lo sabes bien.

—No, eso...

Entonces a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de sus fans que tanto disfrutaban sus historias, su editora Sharpy que había llegado a ser una verdadera amiga más allá de su relación profesional, pensó también en Dan, esa agradable cochinilla que siempre la saludaba, en Iselda que más de una vez la había ayudado con una que otra cosa, en el anciano insecto que ahora trataba de consolarla y finalmente recordó a Hornet, quien estuvo a su lado apoyándola casi desde el día en que se conocieron.

Todas estas personas eran buenas con ella, no se burlaban de su aspecto y no la dejaban atrás, se preocupaban por su bienestar y le expresaban un cariño sincero.

Sí, esa era la realidad, ya no era la escarabajo menospreciada del pasado, estaba rodeada de gente que la quería. Quizás Hornet le había robado el amor de su caballero azul, pero a cambio le había dado mucho más, le había entregado confianza y amor por sí misma.

Quirrel se asomó tímidamente al interior de la casa, para luego entrar tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, ni él mismo sabía por qué actuaba así, era una conducta tonta, obviamente no se iba a poder esconder de nadie, mucho menos de Hornet que estaba sentada en la sala principal tomando té con la vista clavada en la puerta esperándolo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó la mestiza con cierta molestia.

—Eh... Yo... Lo siento —contestó con cierto nerviosismo—. Yo... Necesitaba pensar y fui a dar un paseo.

—¿Te alcanzan las energías para salir a pasear? Yo estoy muerta de agotamiento ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Eh... Creo que la primera vez es así...

—Espero sea verdad, no quiero terminar así cada vez que... Oye ¿Todo bien? —Dijo notando el ánimo decaído de la cochinilla.

—Sí... Creo...Bueno... Esto... —Hornet dio un sorbo a su té y le dedicó una mirada dulce, llena de amor que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, no quería apartarse de esos ojos, no quería apartarse ella— ¡Lo siento Hornet! —Gritó bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¡Hey! ¡No me digas que ya me engañaste! ¡No llevamos ni 24 horas siendo pareja!

—¿¡Que!? ¡No!

—¿Entonces de qué te disculpas? No se me ocurre nada más grave que eso.

—Yo... Lo siento por ser tan poco... Por no poder ofrecerte nada.

—¿Ofrecerme algo? ¿Y por qué tienes que ofrecerme algo? No necesito nada.

—Para demostrar que soy digno de ti.

—Quirrel... Deja de decir idioteces, tú no necesitas demostrar nada, si yo digo que eres digno, entonces lo eres.

—Pero arruinaré tu vida.

—Claro —se cruzó de brazos—, me llevarás por el camino del alcohol y las drogas.

—Soy un pobre vagabundo.

—Siempre lo he sabido, desde el día en que te alojé por primera vez.

—Pero... Esto no es lo que yo quiero, yo quisiera poder darte todo, pero no tengo nada, soy solo una pobre cochinilla insignificante y tú, eres una poderosa princesa ¿Cómo podría aspirar a estar con alguien como tú?

Hornet suspiró, dejó su taza de té vacía a un lado y caminó hasta Quirrel.

—Quirrel, tú eres un insecto muy valioso, aunque no seas el más fuerte, aunque no tengas pasado, riquezas o posesiones eres más que suficiente para mí ¡Deja de sentir que eres menos! Aunque no lo creas, tú tienes muchísimo que ofrecer, tú me das algo que nadie jamás podría darme.

—¿En serio? —Quirrel parpadeó incrédulo—. ¿Qué cosa?

—¡El mejor estofado del mundo! —La expresión de sorpresa de la cochinilla era indescriptible—. Y no solo eso, tus sopas también son muy buenas, ni que decir de tus tortillas y pasteles. En verdad dudo que alguien pudiera darme algo mejor que eso.

Quirrel parpadeó un par de veces estupefacto, hasta que finalmente terminó estallando en risas.

—Ay Hornet, eres increíble, tienes respuesta para todo, jajajaja.

—Bien, entonces ¿Ya te convenciste de que eres suficiente para mí?

—Sí, y me aseguraré de seguir siéndolo, te mantendré bien alimentada jajaja.

—Por eso te amo —dijo Hornet acercándose a su pareja y dándole un cálido abrazo.

En otro lugar mientras tanto, otros individuos también se entregaban a un abrazo, pero este era mucho más doloroso.

Grimm se encontraba aferrado al cuello de Brumm hecho un mar de lágrimas, mientras el pobre bicho hacia lo posible por calmarlo.

—Tranquilo Grimm, no creo que Scarlet te odie, estaba dolida por la mentira —cuando estaban a solas Brumm se daba la libertad de llamar al maestro por su nombre.

—Pero... Pero... Hice algo horrible... Le hice algo horrible a su madre... Y si el señor pesadilla lo pide tendré que hacerlo de nuevo...

—Es tu destino, es su destino, cuando llegue el momento ella lo comprenderá todo.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso! —Gritó ahogado en lágrimas—. Yo no quiero que Scarlet deba pasar por lo mismo, no quiero que sufra por tener que sacrificar a sus hijos, no quiero que sea una esclava del ritual como nosotros... Snif... Pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... —Abrazó con más fuerza al músico—. No quiero tener más hijos Brumm... Esto duele.

El insecto no dijo nada, se limitó a estrecharlo entre sus brazos y acariciar su cabeza como solía hacer cuando era un retoño. Porque no importaba cuantos años pasarán, para él, Grimm siempre sería su niño.

* * *

-  
 **Sacando a flote el lado edgy de Quirrel, al menos yo veo probable que tenga uno.**

 **Dios... Casi superó mi límite de palabras (tengo la regla personal de hacer capítulos con menos de 5000 palabras dentro de lo posible), habían más escenas que quería poner en el capítulo pero las patearé para el que sigue.**

 **Bien, si alguien se quejaba de que Grimm trataba a sus niños como herramientas, esta es la cruel realidad que debe enfrentar el murciélago. La explicación de su maldad y su actuar. Rayos, este fic hizo que me encariñara demasiado con Grimm.**


	49. Chapter 49

—¿...?

—...

—¡...!

Esta era una conversación que realmente muy pocos podrían entender, por lo que no había oportunidad de que alguien los espiara, pero aún así Hollow y su hermano habían decidido ocultarse para llevarla a cabo, pues el tema era algo un tanto serio.

Green había hecho todo el camino desde el abismo hasta Bocasucia para buscarlo, eso hacía suponer la urgencia del mensaje y no era para menos, incluso Green que usualmente tenía una personalidad alegre y algo irresponsable ahora mostraba seriedad y preocupación.

Según le explicó a Hollow, Big se encontraba algo enfermo, pero la suya era una enfermedad extraña, bueno, obviamente un contenedor no podía padecer de las mismas dolencias que un insecto normal, pero su problema superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar, pues se trataba de un problema de la mente.

Big tenía extraños fantasmas rondando su cabeza, sentía una voz que le hablaba, que le gritaba y lo instaba a dañar a todo ser cercano. Por supuesto, el rey contenedor usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir la influencia y permanecer tranquilo, pero el desgaste mental lo tenía agotado, además de que últimamente comenzaba a sufrir de dolores de cabeza y vista borrosa. La mayoría suponía que era alguna secuela de tener a The Radiace durante tanto tiempo alojada en su interior, pero de todos modos, fuera cual fuera la causa, necesitaban una cura. Hasta el momento solo sabían que permanecer sumergido en el lago negro lo aliviaba y tranquilizaba, por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí.

Ninguno de sus hermanos sombríos tenía forma de ayudarlo, tampoco los conocimientos para ello, no sabían nada del mundo y recién comenzaban a explorarlo. Su falta de experiencia era un gran problema, por eso decidieron pedir ayuda al único de ellos que había podido explorar con más libertad y que quizás habría adquirido algo de sabiduría que resultaría útil en ese caso.

Por supuesto Hollow no tenía la más mínima idea de como ayudar en esta situación, sin embargo quería acudir donde su hermano de todas formas, él había decidido que lo protegería y sería su caballero, por lo tanto su deber era estar a su lado. Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por Hornet, ella estaba bien, era mucho más civilizada, ahora tenía amigos, una vida apacible y contaba con Quirrel, por lo tanto podía dejarla para ocuparse de su hermano. Sin embargo había una cosa que lo retenía, su protegida Ali. No podía retirarse repentinamente y abandonarla, aún debían completar el ritual.

Afortunadamente ya estaba a punto de terminar con esa tarea, de modo que pronto sería libre para regresar al abismo y apoyar a su familia.

Le explicó esto a Green y le pidió que lo esperaran unos días más, esto no le hizo mucha gracia al contenedor de verde, pero lo aceptó de todas maneras, al fin y al cabo Hollow tampoco sabía realmente como ayudar a Big.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron efusivamente prometiendo verse pronto, y así de manera discreta y silenciosa, Green se fue.

Este encuentro dejó a Hollow sumamente preocupado. Iría a hablar con Ali para preguntarle cuando acabarían el ritual, el tiempo apremiaba, aunque le daba algo de nervios presentarse en la compañía de Grimm ya que no estaba en muy buenos términos con el murciélago. Pero Hollow amaba a su familia y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

Por fortuna para él, ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse al circo, pues nada más salir del callejón donde estaba escondido, encontró a Ali hablando con el fantasma del rey pálido. Se le hizo algo raro, pero luego recordó que ella podía ver fantasmas sin la necesidad de usar artefactos.

Curioso se acercó a escuchar, parecía ser algo importante, pues Ali lucía preocupada. Esto lo puso un poco celoso ¿Que problema tendría que prefería hablarlo con ese fantasma odioso antes que con él?

—Por favor tío pálido, necesito saberlo ¿Como vienen los bebés al mundo?

Bueno, ese sí era un tema del que Hollow no sabía mucho y con el que no podría ayudar, de hecho sabía tan poco que él también quería escuchar, así que se acercó.

—¿...?

—¿Tú también Hollow? Pero tú no necesitas saberlo, no tienes género y no puedes procrear —dijo el rey algo incómodo.

—...

—¡Vamos tío Pálido! Tengo que saber la verdad. Papi dijo que yo vine de un huevo que él puso, pero otro tipo dijo que eso era imposible y...

—Los machos no ponen huevos —dijo el rey casi con una risa ante lo ridículo de la idea— ¿Por donde quieres que los pongan?

—Pues...

—Mejor no digas nada —suspiró profundamente—. Bien, supongo que ya tienes edad para saberlo y a Hollow la información le resultará útil en algún momento.

Una larga explicación biológica después.

—...Entonces, los insectos nacen por huevos y los murciélagos por crías vivas. Por lo tanto, es imposible que tu padre haya puesto un huevo.

—Papi me mintió... —La pequeña estaba abatida, pero Hollow rápidamente se acercó a consolarla acariciando su cabeza. Sin embargo una idea asaltó su cabeza.

—¿...?

—Bueno... Tú madre era una raíz, técnicamente ella no ponía huevos, ella creaba semillas, así que en cierta forma tu nacimiento fue especial.

—¿...?

—Claro que no, tú eras perfectamente normal, el cambio se produjo al bañar tu semilla en la energía del vacío —el rey se llevó las manos a la boca lamentando lo que había dicho.

La furia emergió en los ojos de Hollow. Él originalmente era un bicho anormal, podría haber tenido una vida común, una voz, género definido, tantas cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, pero este maldito loco truncó todas sus posibilidades.

La indignación del contenedor era casi palpable y su mirada tan agresiva que el viejo monarca no pudo soportarla y huyó desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—¡Pft! —Fue el quejido de rabia que logró soltar.

Ali percibiendo el malestar de su guardián se acercó a él y restregó su rostro con el suyo. Hollow agradeció el gesto abrazándola para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Aunque mi papi me haya mentido, creo que ha sido mucho mejor papi que el tuyo —dijo Ali con tristeza—. ¿Debería perdonarlo?

Hollow asintió efusivamente, él había visto de primera mano lo mucho que Grimm se preocupaba por Ali, y parecía haber sido así desde toda la vida. Quizás había cometido un error, pero sus intenciones eran buenas y se notaba cuanto amaba a su hija.

—Bueno, lo perdonaré, no me gusta estar enojada con él, quiero que volvamos a jugar juntos. ¡Ah! Ma.. —En ese momento se detuvo, ahora que sabía que tenía una mamá de verdad en algún lugar no sentía que fuera correcto llamar a Hollow mami—. Esto... Esta noche termina el ritual, tienes que venir al circo.

Esto a Hollow le resultaba muy conveniente, mientras más pronto terminara sus deberes con Ali, más pronto se vería libre para regresar al abismo, así que nuevamente asintió con ganas.

—Bien, arréglate mucho, esta noche vamos a bailar.

Hollow ladeó la cabeza algo confundido ¿Iban a bailar? Bueno, ciertamente nunca preguntó en qué consistía el final del ritual, dio por hecho que tendrían que pelear de nuevo contra alguno de los súbditos de Grimm, pero al parecer el final sería un tanto distinto.

Hollow y Ali se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa para prepararse para la noche. Hollow estaba de bastante buen humor, le gustaba bailar y la idea de hacerlo con Ali le parecía divertida, aunque supuso que para la ocasión sería mejor vestir de manera más elegante, quería causarle buena impresión a Grimm y que se le pasara el enojo.

Dentro de la casa mientras tanto, Hornet y Quirrel estaban teniendo una sería conversación, justamente sobre el ritual de la flama escarlata.

—Creo que ya llegó el momento de hablar de este asunto —dijo Quirrel desde su silla en la sala principal—. No me fui de viaje casi muriendo en el intento para nada.

—Casi había olvidado que esa era la razón por la que te fuiste originalmente —contestó Hornet.

—Lo olvidaste bastante rápido —Parecía algo molesto.

—Tenia, otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, como tu estado de salud por ejemplo.

—Pero yo ya estoy bien, así que despreocúpate.

—De acuerdo, entonces habla ¿Que es lo que averiguaste sobre el famoso ritual?

—Primero habría que empezar hablando del clan de Ali.

—El clan de Ali es el clan escarlata, una casta de murciélagos con maléficos poderes de fuego que se alimentan del miedo.

Quirrel parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Dónde averiguaste eso?

—El viejo tenía algo de información al respecto.

—¿Entonces no hacía falta que me fuera de viaje? —Ahora sí lucía muy enojado.

—Aunque el viejo sabía algunas cosas sobre el clan, no tenía idea de cómo detener el ritual, por lo tanto, lo que sabía no era particularmente útil, pero si tú averiguaste algo más...

—Sí, averigüé más cosas, de hecho podría decir que la información que tenía el rey pálido no es del todo acertada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estos murciélagos no se alimentan de miedo, tienen la misma dieta normal de cualquier murciélago. El miedo que recolectan es par alguien más, su dios y guía, el Rey Pesadilla.

—El Rey Pesadilla...

—No es un dios muy conocido, se mueve en un plano distinto conocido como el reino pesadilla y solo los estudiosos del tema han oído hablar de él. Es quien dirige a estos murciélagos y los obliga a errar o a permanecer en un sitio para recolectar terror. También es quien decide cuando deben reproducirse para otorgarle nuevos sirvientes.

—Eso es muy desagradable —dijo Hornet mostrando el asco en su cara.

—Lo sé y aún así esa no es la parte más desagradable. Lo más terrible es que ellos deben obligar a sus hijos a realizar el ritual cuando llega el momento, tienen que forzar a sus retoños a arriesgar su vida y devorar las flamas escarlatas. Muchos mueren en el intento y su supervivencia depende exclusivamente del guardián que se haya elegido para el ritual.

—Pobre Ali...

—Sin embargo, los horrores no acaban ahí. Una vez que todas las flamas han sido consumidas, hay un baile ritual al final, con el cual el murciélago y su guardián quedan unidos para siempre.

—¿Eso que implica para Hollow?

—Que él deberá permanecer junto a Ali por toda la eternidad como su sirviente y cuando ella se vaya, Hollow se irá con ella.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Gritó Hornet poniéndose de pie de golpe—. ¡Ella no puede obligar a Hollow a seguirla! ¡Además Hollow tiene familia y amigos aquí! ¡No puede hacerlo abandonar todo!

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? —dijo Quirrel algo intimidado por la actitud de Hornet.

—Ah, lo siento, creo que me emocioné demasiado. —Retomó su lugar en su silla—. Quirrel... ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para evitar todo esto?

—Pues tenemos dos opciones... O matamos a Ali.

—Paso.

—O destruimos el ancla.

—¡Eso! ¡Destruyamos el ancla! ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Qué es el ancla?

—El ancla, como lo sugiere su nombre, es lo que mantiene a Grimm y a todo su culto anclado a este lugar. Los libros que hablaban de este clan eran algo confusos y extraños. Por lo que entendí, los miembros del clan escarlata vagan por el reino de los sueños atormentando a la gente, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se manifiestan en el plano terrenal cuando es necesario. Pero para eso, necesitan un ancla, un cierto artefacto mágico que les permite permanecer aquí y cumplir con sus tareas. Si se destruimos el ancla la tropa se desvanecerá.

—¿Y qué pasará con sus integrantes?

—Pues... Eso es un misterio, algunos creen que mueren, otros creen que se transforman en algo más, o que entran en un sueño eterno... En realidad nadie lo sabe con certeza.

—Entonces hacer algo así sería lo mismo que matar a Ali.

—No necesariamente, existe la posibilidad de que no le pase nada.

—Quirrel... —Hornet entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ay... —La cochinilla suspiró profundamente—. Lo siento Hornet, no hay forma de que las cosas terminen bien en este caso... De verdad que lo intenté, busqué cada maldito libro que pude sobre el tema, pasé días completos leyendo y no encontré nada que sirviera para salvar a Ali. Por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es proteger a Hollow y evitar que complete el ritual mientras buscamos el ancla.

—Está bien... Lo entiendo —dijo Hornet con un profundo pesar—. Yo... De verdad que he llegado a encariñarme mucho con esa pequeña... Pero si tengo que elegir... Mi decisión es obvia —Miró hacia el techo abatida—, pero esto será doloroso.

—Hornet... —Quirrel se puso de pie caminó hasta la mestiza para abrazarla—. Tranquila, todo estará bien, saldremos adelante y Hollow también. Sé que él quiere mucho a Ali y que le dolerá perderla, pero se recuperará. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Sí...

Quirrel besó la frente de Hornet en forma protectora tratando de reconfortarla, mientras que ella se permitió apoyar su cabeza contra la cochinilla.

—Entonces... No nos queda mucho tiempo para actuar —dijo Hornet—. Ali ya consumió todas las flamas, solo le falta el último baile.

—Pues tendremos que evitar que bailen.

Justo en ese momento Hollow entró a la casa y se encontró con la pareja abrazada, entonces los miró de forma traviesa.

—... —Agitó sus manos de forma burlona mientras reía con picardía.

—¡No molestes Hollow! —Gritó su hermana soltando a Quirrel algo avergonzada.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó la confundida cochinilla.

—No necesitas saberlo —contestó la guerrera algo colorada mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿...? —Hollow se acercó hacia ellos con expresión de pregunta mostrando su capa.

—¿Tu capa de fiesta? Creo que está en la cajonera azul en el cajón más bajo ¿Para qué la quieres?

—...

—¿Vas a ir a bailar al circo? ¡Quirrel atrápalo!

—¡!

Hollow sin saber cómo ni porqué, pronto se vio inmovilizado por los dos mayores y posteriormente atado en un capullo de seda, pero Hornet no contenta con eso, tejió una tela en la cocina y lo dejó colgado ahí. Ahora el pequeño se encontraba atrapado, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y temiendo llegar tarde a su cita con su protegida.

Cuando Ali llegó al circo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su padre, quería disculparse con él por haberle gritado que lo odiaba. Pero le estaba resultando algo difícil encontrarlo, no estaba entrenando con los artistas del circo, tampoco acicalándose, ni acompañando a Brumm o discutiendo con Divine. Finalmente lo encontró en su despacho dormido sobre la mesa, rodeado de máscaras a medio pintar.

Al parecer había estado trabajando en la fabricación de nuevas máscaras, todas las caretas que usaban los miembros de la tropa eran fabricadas a mano por él mismo, era un trabajo agotador, pero Grimm jamás lo delegaba a nadie más, solía decir que le gustaba entregarle algo suyo a cada miembro del circo. Por otro lado, según él esta actividad le ayudaba a despejar la mente y parecía que ahora su mente estaba muy atormentada, porque se veía exhausto, como si hubiera trabajado por horas sin descanso.

Grimm estaba apoyado contra la mesa con una máscara medio abrazada, debajo de sus ojos se veían marcas oscuras y una expresión de angustia, tenía una frazada encima cubriéndolo, seguramente obra de Brumm. Ali suspiró sintiéndose algo culpable y voló hasta posarse junto a su padre, entonces comenzó a remecerlo suavemente para despertarlo.

—Papi...

—Mmmnn... ¿Pequeña? —Grimm abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras se estiraba dejando caer la frazada que tenía encima. Una ligera sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver la prenda—. Brumm...

—Papi ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Ah si... Perfectamente.

—Papi yo... Lo siento... Es mentira que te odio, yo te quiero mucho.

—Comparto tus sentimientos —Dijo Grimm sintiendo que su corazón se aligeraba—. Acude a mis brazos pequeña.

Ali brincó hasta donde su padre donde se dejó abrazar por él, el murciélago mayor la estrechó contra él feliz de saber que a pesar de todas las mentiras, aún tenía su afecto. Esta muestra de cariño duró varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Ali decidió que ya había sido suficiente amor.

—Papi papi, suelta —dijo agitándose.

—Ah claro, lo siento. —Retiró la presión y dejó a su hija libre, aunque esta decidió permanecer recostada en sus brazos.

—Papi, le dije a ma... A Hollow que esta noche terminaría el ritual ¿Está bien así?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro. Cualquier instante es apropiado para culminar el ritual, aunque...

De pronto Grimm comenzó a lucir estresado. Dejó a su hija sobre la mesa y corrió a buscar un espejo en la habitación, entonces comenzó a observarse, notando con horror lo mal que lucía.

—Ojeras, piel reseca, cabello opaco ¡Me veo horrible! ¡No puedo protagonizar el ritual con semejante aspecto! ¡Y principiará a la brevedad! ¡Debo acicalarme! ¡Bruuuuuuum!

El músico llegó casi corriendo a los aposentos de su maestro, creyendo que algo malo le ocurría, había estado emocionalmente muy delicado y temía que hubiera tenido una crisis o algo así, pero se veía más animado de lo que esperaba, había recuperado su tono mandón de siempre.

—¡Brumm, prepara la bañera! ¡Quiero el jabón de manzana! Y necesito la crema de coco que compré de oferta el otro día junto al agua de lavanda y trae mi maquillaje, estas ojeras no se ocultarán solas. Donde puse el delineador...

—Ay maestro...—Brumm suspiró—. Se nota que ya se encuentra mejor.

Esa noche, Hollow se retorcía en su capullo de seda tratando de liberarse desesperadamente, ya estaba atrasado. Al parecer su hermana y su amigo hablaban en serio cuando decían que no le permitirían ir al ritual, bueno, era poco probable que se tratara de una broma, Hornet casi nunca bromeaba.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿Que consecuencias tendría faltar al ritual? Grimm estaría furioso y esto lo hacía estremecerse, de por sí no estaba en buenos términos con él. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar toda clase de ideas terribles de tortura y el miedo invadió cada célula de su ser.

¡Jjjjjjsshp! —Gritó aterrado cuando sintió que algo lo tocaba.

Aún temblando por el miedo volvió a la realidad y se encontró con Ali que estaba frente a él mirándolo con reproche.

—¿A qué estás jugando? Hay que ir a completar el ritual.

—... —Se agitó en su capullo demostrando que no se podía mover.

—¿Y porqué estás así? ¿Te portaste mal y tía Horny te castigó?

—...—Negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, luego puedes seguir tu castigo, ahora tienes que venir conmigo.

Si darle tiempo a su guardián para replicar nada, Ali expulsó algo de fuego por la boca que quemó las hebras de hilo liberándolo de sus ataduras.

Hollow salió del capullo con las extremidades algo entumecidos, aquella no había sido una experiencia agradable, le recordó cuando aquellos cadáveres de bichos lo habían encerrado en Nidoprofundo.

En cuanto el pequeño se recuperó un poco y se estiró, se dispuso a seguir a Ali hasta la salida, sin embargo no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando una aguja de clavó en su camino obligándolo a detenerse. Tanto el contenedor como la murciélago levantaron la vista para encontrar la terrible silueta de Hornet, que los miraba de forma casi asesina.

—Ustedes no se mueven de aquí —Bramó la guerrera.

—Pero tía Horny, debemos ir a completar el ritual.

—¡No lo permitiré! ¡Tú no te llevaras a mi hermano de mi lado! —Gritó tomando postura de batalla.

Hollow miró a Ali confundido sin entender a que se refería con apartarlo de su lado. La pequeña por su parte no quiso responder, abrió sus alas y expulsó una densa cortina de fuego que los envolvió por completo. Hornet cerró los ojos momentáneamente encandilada por su brillo y para cuando los volvió a abrir, tanto el fuego como los niños ya no estaban.

—Maldición, Ali ya aprendió ese truco —golpeó una pared con rabia— ¡Quirrel! ¡Quirrel! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Hay que ir al circo!

Hollow y Ali fueron transportados directamente a la pista del circo, que en aquellos momentos lucía oscura y vacía, al parecer el truco de Ali les ahorró tiempo y llegaron en un momento apropiado.

Hollow parpadeó algo aturdido y sorprendido por lo que había hecho Ali, sin duda había mejorado mucho en su dominio de la magia de fuego. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, delante de él Grimm tenía su vista clavada en él.

—Que modales, forzar a la doncella a acudir en tu busca, muy mal amigo mío.

Hollow se inclinó a modo de disculpa, pero Grimm simplemente le dio la espalda, para luego mirarlo por sobre su hombro y componer una sonrisa cortés.

—Maravilloso, mi familia está aquí y el momento ha llegado. El fuego ardiente porta la promesa del ritual —Grimm chasqueó los dedos y decenas de antorchas rojas se encendieron al mismo tiempo que los miembros del culto de Grimm ocupaban las butacas del público—. Baila conmigo amigo mío, la multitud espera ¡Enséñales que eres capaz de llevar a cabo el rol de protagonista!

Entonces Grimm abrió sus alas y Ali voló hasta él, donde con un estallido ambos parecieron fusionarse. Hollow solo miró la escena perplejo y asustado, esto no era lo que esperaba, entonces notó que Grimm se inclinaba respetuosamente hacia él. Hollow solo se quedó quieto mirándolo sin saber qué hacer

—Baila... —Le susurró el murciélago.

—...—El contenedor solo tembló en su sitio mirando nervioso al público.

—¡No me salgas con que tienes pánico escénico! —Gruñó Grimm recuperando su postura erguida—. ¡No sabotearás el Gran momento de mi niña!

Una extraña música animada y magnífica comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente se arrojó contra Hollow obligándolo a esquivar sus garras con un salto bastante bonito. Justo después de eso, Grimm se desvaneció con un estallido de humo reapareciendo en el cielo con su cuerpo hinchado y rojo.

Hollow pensó que por primera vez Grimm no se veía elegante, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio las hermosas esferas de fuego brotar de él, era un espectáculo impresionante, al punto que sacó un gritó ahogado al público.

Lamentablemente el pequeño no pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo observando la belleza del fuego, porque esté se dirigió hacia él para calcinarlo. Nuevamente tuvo que esquivar con saltos y barridos, sin darse cuenta de que sus movimientos se asemejaban mucho a una danza, a su manera Grimm lo estaba obligando a bailar.

Otro estallido de flamas anunció una nueva desaparición del murciélago, Hollow se permitió descansar un instante, solo el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aliento y verse obligado a esquivar de nuevo, pues tras una cortina de fuego y humo escarlata, Grimm se presentó otra vez, con sus garras brillando a la luz de las antorchas.

Hollow sabía lo que se avecinaba, nuevamente la bestia lo atacó, haciéndolo danzar a su ritmo, liderando sus movimientos en la forma que deseaba, Hollow saltaba y se agitaba con elegancia y energía, pero aquel baile era agotador y comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

Grimm parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, se veía eufórico mientras exhibía toda su habilidad, amaba el escenario, las ovaciones de los espectadores y lucir toda su elegancia. Atacaba con velocidad, como el depredador que era, forzando a Hollow hasta su límite. Finalmente llegó un momento donde el pequeño para defenderse de un ataque que era demasiado para él, sacó su aguijón y contraatacó empujando a Grimm hacia atrás.

Durante un momento temió haber arruinado el espectáculo con su torpeza, pero aquella idea se desvaneció rápido de su mente, el murciélago parecía ser capaz de sacar ventaja de todo lo que hiciera para lucir mejor, más espectacular, más hermoso y belleza era lo que ahora contemplaba Hollow.

El golpe ciertamente había lastimado un poco a Grimm, además de que el impacto lo sacó de balance, sin embargo disimuló su dolor y el traspié con unos elegantes movimientos de baile. Entonces mientras Hollow permanecía quieto observándolo, él desempeñaba un solo de danza, agitando su brazos y girando graciosamente con tal destreza, que tenía a todos encantados.

El pequeño no podía apartar su vista de él, sentía su corazón latir de la emoción ante lo que presenciaba, sus movimientos suaves lo tenían encandilado. Grimm parecía flotar en el aire, pero no, estaba apoyado en la tierra y en ningún momento hizo uso de sus alas. Entonces la música descendió y una siniestra sonrisa asomó en el rostro de la bestia, sus alas crecieron hasta alcanzar el suelo donde se enterraron. Hollow apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una espina gigante salió del suelo casi atravesándolo.

Ahora era turno de Hollow de interpretar su solo de baile, por supuesto bajo el comando de Grimm, quien usando esa extraña habilidad para hacer brotar espinas guiaba sus pasos.

En conjunto ambos interpretaban un acto dramático, que representaba el amor y el tormento, una lucha perpetua de dos fuerzas opuestas que se veían obligadas a colisionar una y otra vez. La música iba subiendo de tono, se acercaba el clímax del acto, Hollow iba cogiendo el ritmo de la danza y cada vez era menos necesaria la intervención de Grimm, quien ahora con más libertad se movía exhibiendo todo su dramatismo, mientras que Hollow lo secundaba imitando a su manera sus movimientos, eran como dos almas flamas, crepitando movidas por el mismo viendo, como un solo ser hecho para bailar.

Fue en este instante que Quirrel y Hornet llegaron al espectáculo. Ambos durante un instante quedaron aturdidos por la belleza de lo que presenciaban, era un acto tan hermoso que casi les daba pena el tener que interrumpirlo, incluso Hornet por un instante olvidó el miedo que le tenía a los murciélagos y se dedicó a observar con deleite aquella danza ardiente.

El público estaba en éxtasis, la música reverberaba en la estancia haciendo a todos estremecerse y Grimm sabía que ya era el momento. Realizó un par de piruetas alrededor de Hollow quien siguió sus pasos con tal precisión como si lo hubieran ensayado, entonces casi leyéndose la mente ambos se detuvieron, Hollow tiró al piso imitando una postura de tristeza y derrota, mientras que Grimm agitaba sus alas y se elevaba en el cielo. En ese momento el fuego escarlata lo envolvió por completo convirtiéndose en una antorcha viviente que descendió sobre Hollow como si lo fuera a calcinar.

—¡Es el momento del cambio! —Gritó Quirrel— ¡Rápido Hornet! ¡Si no detenemos la danza ahora será demasiado tarde!... ¿Hornet? ¡Hornet!

La imagen de Grimm suspendido en el cielo con sus alas abiertas había aterrorizado a la guerrera y la pobre se había desmayado.

El murciélago de fuego voló hasta el pequeño y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, las flamas se apagaron dejando a Ali a la vista, ahora era su turno de actuar.

Hollow se puso de pie y clavó sus mirada en los ojos escarlata que lo contemplaban, un ligero sonrojo recorrió el rostro de la pequeña, quien con la misma elegancia de su padre, voló alrededor de él, para luego apoyar sus pequeñas patitas en el suelo y hacer una reverencia. Esta vez sin que nadie le dijera nada, Hollow se inclinó ante ella y tomó la delantera para guiar la danza.

Este baile fue mucho más dulce y suave, no tenía la pasión y el dramatismo de la danza interpretada por Grimm, pero en cambio los sentimientos puestos en cada movimiento causaban una calidez que abrigaba el alma. Sus pasos lentos y graciosos provocaban paz, evocando los recuerdos de la infancia, eran dos niños que bailaban expresando toda su pureza y cariño en cada paso.

Desde detrás del escenario Grimm observaba la escena sabiendo que su tarea había terminado, cosa que le producía una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

—Tome maestro —dijo Brumm entregándole un pañuelo.

—No estoy llorando Brumm —dijo casi como un niño pequeño.

—Ella estará bien, quiere mucho a su guardián, él la hará feliz.

—Nosotros nunca somos felices Brumm —dijo en un tono seco—. Ella jamás será feliz... Solo espero que su compañía sea suficiente para darle la paz que tú me brindas... Es el único consuelo que nos queda a los que servimos al Señor Pesadilla.

—Maestro...

El acto continuó sin que nadie osara detenerlo, ambos bailarines se entregaron por completo a su danza olvidándose de todo lo que había alrededor, el mundo eran ellos, no había nada más. Finalmente ambos supieron que era la hora de acabar, entonces Ali girando como una rueda, se dirigió hacia Hollow, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la dejó inclinarse hasta quedar con su cabeza en forma horizontal levantando una ala en una postura espectacular.

Una explosión de fuego los rodeó sellando sus almas para siempre, mientras que el público aplaudía eufórico. El ritual había concluido, ahora Hollow le pertenecía a Ali. Aunque ambos eran ajenos a esto, para ellos todo había sido nada más un juego, como siempre. Además, ese sería uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que compartirían alguna vez.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado mi reinterpretación de la batalla contra Grimm, me tomé un poco más literal lo de que tenían que bailar. Quizás esto no siga mucho el cano pero hey, es un fanfic y sobre todo es MI fanfic, puedo hacer lo que quiera.**

 **Y cada vez me está costando más sacar capítulos, será porque nos vamos acercando al final y no quiero que la aventura termine. Pero esto lo sé muy bien, las mejores historias, son las que tienen un final.**


	50. Chapter 50

_El fuego crepitaba en cada rincón de aquel tétrico lugar, el aroma a azufre inundaba la nariz de la pequeña murciélago, quien no podía evitar sentirse agobiada por la pesada atmósfera del reino de las pesadillas. Su molestia ahora era peor que nunca, pues por primera vez se presentaba ante el dios sola._

 _El corazón de la pesadilla se alzaba frente a ella en toda su extensión, su eterno palpitar era muestra clara de la vida que habitaba en su interior, ese era su amo y señor._

 _Tal como había visto hacer varias veces a su padre, se inclinó ante el corazón en una profunda y respetuosa reverencia._

 _—Mi señor, su sierva se presenta ante usted. —Las palabras le supieron amargas, no estaba acostumbrada a rendirle respeto o devoción a nadie._

 _Una abertura se abrió en la estructura palpitante, y de ella emergió envuelto en flamas aquel murciélago carmesí conocido como el Rey Pesadilla. A Ali se le estremeció su colita al estar ante la presencia del dios escarlata, le angustiaba saber que ahora debía enfrentarlo sola, sin el apoyo de su padre._

 _—Scarlet, hija de Grimm... Bienvenida, ponte de pie pequeña._

 _Ali obedeció y se irguió tímidamente._

 _—Pero que gusto ver por fin un éxito en el ritual de perpetuación. Había esperado durante mucho tiempo a que Grimm me trajera un nuevo sirviente. Me agrada lo que tengo ante mis ojos. Dime Scarlet ¿Estás lista para iniciar tus labores como miembro del clan escarlata?_

 _—Sí... Creo..._

 _—Fabuloso. Como sabrás tú deber es recolectar el fuego del miedo, buscar bichos a los cuales aterrorizar para extraer esa divina energía de ellos, que es la que permite al corazón de la pesadilla seguir latiendo._

 _—Sí... —Ali se sintió algo culpable al pensar en lo que debía hacer, se había encariñado mucho con los insectos._

 _—Pero el reino en el que te encuentras ahora no es un buen lugar para eso, estuvo bien para desarrollar el ritual, pero para cumplir tus deberes lo mejor será que viajes a otros sitios. Hacía las tierras del oeste hay un buen lugar para que inicies tu camino como recolectora de la flama._

 _—¿Entonces debo abandonar Hallownest?_

 _—Exactamente._

 _—¿Pero y Hollow?_

 _—¿Tú guardián? Pues te lo llevas contigo. Él está unido a ti._

 _—Entonces me voy con Hollow ¿Papi también viene?_

 _—No. Para él tengo otros planes._

 _—¿Eh? ¿Papi ya no estará más conmigo? —Ali sintió una profunda angustia._

 _—Ya eres grande, debes independizarse y seguir tu camino sola._

 _—¿Pero volveré a ver a papi algún día?_

 _—No, mis sirvientes jamás se encuentran de nuevo, sería contraproducente tener dos cosechadores en el mismo sitio. —El rey pesadilla notó el desánimo en la pequeña—. Oh vamos, tranquila. Tendrás a tu guardián contigo, incluso puedes llevarte todos los bichos que quieras, pero te recomiendo no tomar demasiados, pueden ser algo difíciles de manipular para alguien tan joven como tú._

 _—Puedo llevar a Hollow y a la tía Horny y al tío Quirrel?_

 _—¿Tres? Sí, es un buen número para empezar tu colonia, pero más que eso no._

 _—Entiendo —Ali aún se veía abatida, la idea de separarse de su querido padre le dolía mucho._

 _—Te daré algunos días para que te despidas y te prepares para tu viaje, volveré a contactar contigo cuando sea el momento._

 _Con esto concluyó aquella breve conversación y la pequeña se vio expulsada del reino de las pesadillas._

Hollow alzó su arma y bloqueó el ataque Hornet, el sonido del metal contra el metal resonó en la soledad de la plaza abandonada de Bocasucia donde estaban combatiendo.

La fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder y ni bien se hubo recuperado, tuvo que saltar para esquivar la aguja de Hornet, que fue arrojada sin piedad contra él.

Hollow aterrizó a cierta distancia y miró a su hermana con preocupación, esta lucía furiosa, de hecho jamás la había visto así, cosa bastante destacable considerando lo fácil que era hacerla enojar.

—¡...!

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oírte! ¡Eres un idiota Hollow!

—¡...! —Miró a su hermana enojado.

—¡No me importa si te molesta que te llame idiota! ¡Es lo que mereces luego de lo que hiciste! —Algunas lágrimas de rabia asomaban por sus ojos.

—¿...?

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿¡En serio tengo que explicarte qué es lo que hiciste!? ¡¿Por qué nunca te das cuenta de nada?! ¡Le entregaste tu alma a un demonio y ahora le perteneces! ¡Completaste el ritual de perpetuación y Ali te obligará a abandonar Hallownest!

—... —La miró incrédulo sin saber de dónde había sacado esas ideas.

—¡En eso consiste el ritual Hollow! Su guardián pasa a ser su sirviente —Hornet enterró su aguja en el suelo sabiendo que aquella pelea era inútil, no importaba lo que hiciera, el destino era inevitable—. No me siento preparada para decirte adiós para siempre.

—¡...! —Hollow alarmado por el ánimo alicaído de su hermana corrió hasta ella abrazándola.

—Deja de hacer promesas tontas Hollow, ahora tu deber es seguir a esa pequeña alimaña y cuidarla.

—¡...!

—Hollow, entiende que no son inventos míos, tú ya nunca podrás proteger a Big y a los demás, mientras más pronto lo asumas mejor será... Para todos.

La guerrera recogió su arma y comenzó a alejarse de su hermano con actitud abatida. Justo en el instante en que Hornet se retiraba, Ali iba llegando a aquella plaza abandonada, estaba buscando a su guardián, claro que ahora gracias al vínculo que compartían, era sumamente fácil encontrarlo.

En cuanto vio al contenedor, voló alegremente a saludarlo, pero su carrera fue interrumpida por la aguja de Hornet que casi le atraviesa la cabeza.

—¡...! —Hollow lucía furioso.

—Si al final no le iba a pasar nada, Ali ya no es una cría, ahora es un monstruo depredador hecho para someter al bicho que desee —había veneno en cada palabra—. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Has venido a llevarte a Hollow?

Ali se mantuvo en silencio intimidada por el tono agresivo de Hornet, sin embargo Hollow se dirigió a ella con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

—... —señaló a Hornet e hizo algo de mímica.

—Por si no te queda claro lo que dice —explicó Hornet cruzándose de brazos—. Hollow te pide que me dejes en claro que no lo forzarás a abandonar Hallownest.

Ali se quedó helada ante aquella petición, no podía cumplirla, pues justamente buscaba a Hollow para contarle que tendrían que irse de viaje juntos. Ella suponía que su guardián se alegraría, los viajes siempre eran divertidos, pero por la actitud que veía en ellos, no encontraban aquello algo tan positivo.

—Yo... Esto... Me voy a ir de viaje y... Yo quería que tú vinieras conmigo...

—¿Que dices a esto Hollow? —Preguntó con un tono implacable.

—... —Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a gesticular simulando muchos individuos.

—Hollow dice que no quiere ir, tiene que cuidar a sus hermanos. Pero por supuesto tú no puedes aceptar un no por respuesta ¿Verdad?

—No —dijo bajando la mirada—. Él tiene que venir conmigo.

Hollow sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ¡Él no podía abandonar Hallownest! Mucho menos con su hermano enfermo. Negó con la cabeza dejando muy en claro que no quería irse.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo... Eres mi compañero... No puedes negarte.

Esta vez el pequeño la miró dolido, suplicándole con la mirada que no lo obligara a partir.

—Te lo dije —Y tras soltar esas palabras la guerrera atacó a la murciélago.

Sus movimientos fueron rápidos, en un parpadeo se colocó frente a Ali lista para atravesar su corazón con la aguja, pero Hollow se interpuso desviando el ataque y protegiendo a la murciélago.

—¡...!

—¡Trato de salvarte!

—¡...! ¡...!

—¡No me hables así! A mí también me duele hacer esto... Yo también la quiero... Pero no soporto ver cómo te condena a una vida de infelicidad y esclavitud.

Ali ya no lo soportó más y voló lejos, aterrada, con el corazón roto.

—¡Eso! ¡Huye maldita! —Le gritó Hornet—. Escapa de mí, porque si te vuelvo a ver acabaré contigo...

Las palabras de la tía Horny le habían dolido demasiado a Ali, había dicho que convertiría a Hollow en su esclavo, pero eso no iba a ser así, o al menos no lo pretendía, no después de haber experimentado esa condición en carne propia.

A la vieja Ali le hubieran dado lo mismo los sentimientos de Hollow, ella asumía que el mundo estaba hecho para ponerse a su servicio y el ser obedecida era algo natural. Sin embargo su experiencia en el coliseo produjo un profundo cambio en su forma de pensar, había adquirido respeto por los demás bichos y un profundo odio hacia todo tipo de esclavitud.

Ella sabía lo que era ser sometido y perder la libertad, el no tener el poder para decidir el destino y estar a merced de los caprichos de otra persona era algo espantoso, que no le desearía a nadie. Aún podía recordar la cadena en su cuello y el bozal en su boca, las órdenes, los látigos, todo el horror vivido a manos de Tamy, jamás querría hacer pasar a Hollow por eso. Pero ella no iba a ser como Tamy ¿Cierto?

Ella nunca golpearía a Hollow, nunca lo encadenaría ni lo privaría de comida, lo trataría como merecía, con respeto y cariño, tampoco lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer... No, eso era mentira. Recién iniciaban su vida juntos y ya lo estaba obligando a abandonar su hogar y todo lo que quería. A ella no le importaría quedarse en Hallownest, le gustaba ese lugar, pero el Rey Pesadilla le ordenaba partir y tenía que obedecer.

Una profunda tristeza la embargó al darse cuenta de las cosas horribles que tendría que hacerle a su guardián, sin embargo quería pensar que a pesar de todo eso, podría hacerlo feliz ¡Tenía que ser así! Al fin y al cabo, los seguidores de su padre eran felices a su lado... O eso quería suponer.

En realidad era difícil precisar el estado de ánimo de los seguidores de Grimm, sus máscaras ocultaban sus rostros y sus túnicas hacían difícil leer su expresión corporal. Bien podían estar rabiosos, tristes o felices y sería imposible precisarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás se había cuestionado los sentimientos de los demás, daba por hecho que todo estaba bien, que todo era color de rosa, porque así era como su padre le pintaba el mundo, pero él ya le había mentido una vez, bien podría ser aquello otra ilusión puesta para mantenerla contenta.

Ah, pero Divine siempre parecía feliz, siempre se estaba riendo y haciendo sus bromas siniestras, ella era fiel seguidora de su padre y no se veía disgustada por estar a su lado, aunque también era una de las criaturas más engañosas que conocía, al punto que a veces era difícil decir que tanto de lo que decía era verdad y qué tanto mentira ¿Serían sus sonrisas otra ilusión? En ese caso lo mejor sería considerar a alguien más honesto y expresivo, como Brumm... Quien siempre parecía estar triste.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar al melancólico músico, siempre con su silencio y su timidez, con sus canciones tristes y esa actitud servil de resignación. Brumm había sido el guardián de su padre ¿Acaso su querido Hollow se volvería como él algún día? Ella no quería eso, le gustaba su forma de ser alegre y decidida, su arrojo y su falta de sentido común. Cambiarlo sería lo mismo que perderlo. Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió al circo, necesitaba averiguar las cosas de primera mano.

Ali encontró al músico haciendo limpieza en el cuarto de Grimm, el celoso murciélago casi no permitía a nadie la entrada a sus aposentos, los únicos que estaban autorizados a pasar eran Divine, Brumm y ella misma.

La pequeña se acercó a él y se quedó mirándolo en silencio, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. En verdad era la representación perfecta de una persona triste, pero quizás,solo quizás, eso era solo parte de su personalidad, tenía que ser eso, era su última esperanza.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita? —Dijo el músico notando la gravedad con que la pequeña lo observaba.

—¿Eh? No... Bueno... Sí. Tío Brumm, tengo una pregunta ¿Tú quieres a mi papi? ¿Eres feliz a su lado?

De todas las preguntas que podría haberle hecho jamás se esperó esa. ¿Quería a Grimm? No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, lo había criado desde que era un retoño, le había entregado toda su devoción, lo había acompañado en cada acierto y cada fracaso, había secado sus lágrimas y cumplido sus caprichos ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? Sin embargo...

—Yo amo a tu padre —dijo con total seguridad—. Pero no soy feliz con él.

—Entonces... —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Hollow tampoco será feliz conmigo...

Esta vez Brumm guardó silencio apreciando la angustia de la pequeña, la principal razón de los tormentos de su maestro, la protagonista de una tragedia condenada a repetirse una y otra vez, sin duda no había obra más dramática que la vida misma. Suspiró y dejó su mente vagar por fantasías imposibles, fantasías donde las cosas podían terminar de forma positiva, donde las risas eran verdaderas y la libertad una ley, pero obviamente todo eso era imposible mientras sirvieran al Rey Pesadilla. Grimm aparentaba poder y control, pero solo era otro esclavo más del ritual.

A menos que...

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aquella idea que había cruzado su mente estaba fuera de su alcance, no podía desafiar a su maestro, tenía su voluntad unida a él, no podía escapar, pero quizás para el pequeño guardián aún hubieran esperanzas, si al menos uno de ellos pudiera escapar de esa miserable existencia quizás las cosas no serían tan malas.

Nido Profundo era uno de los lugares menos apreciados por Hollow, el ambiente siniestro y salvaje lo hacía sentir incómodo, en verdad no podía entender porqué a su hermana le gustaba tanto ese sitio, no tenía la belleza de sendero verde, ni la ofrecía la diversión de los hongos saltarines de paramos fúngicos, tampoco tenía la vida ni el desarrollo de Ciudad de las Lágrimas ¿Que tenía de bueno ese sitio?

Pues aún con todo eso, Nido Profundo tenía algo destacable, la paz que se respiraba. En las profundidades de Poblado Distante no había un alma, nadie lo molestaría o lo atacaría, justo lo que necesitaba.

Normalmente disfrutaba la compañía, pero ahora deseaba estar solo, más bien necesitaba estar solo, su pena era demasiada como para manejarla en paz, y temía herir a alguien en medio de una rabieta, además tenía pensar, aún estaba el problema con Big. Si él se iba ¿Quien lo ayudaría? Quizás Hornet y Quirrel podrían apoyarlo, pero aún así se sentía en la obligación de estar con él.

De pronto un crujido interrumpió su meditación, algo o alguien andaba cerca, inmediatamente se puso en alerta y sacó su aguijón esperando un ataque.

Inspeccionó sus alrededores buscando la amenaza, y pronto vislumbró a un insecto bastante robusto, ataviado con ropas extrañas y portando una máscara. No le costó reconocerlo, era Brumm, el tímido acordeonista de la tropa de Grimm ¿Que hacía ahí? ¿Acaso ya lo estaban llamando a cumplir sus deberes con la tropa? A regañadientes se acercó a escuchar.

—Mmmm... Está hecho... Y aún así no es mera fortuna que nos encontremos aquí, en los más oscuros rincones del mundo, donde el ojo escarlata del maestro no puede vernos.

Hollow lo miró sorprendido, al parecer el parco insecto sí era capaz de decir un discurso extenso y fluido, incluso parecía tener una verborrea digna de Grimm, quizás luego de compartir tantos años con él, se le habían pegado sus extrañas costumbres.

—Mmm... Una canción que nunca acaba... No es realmente una canción. Formas parte de este ritual, pero siento que verdaderamente no tienes maestro ¿No es así? Quizás juntos podamos desvanecer está llama viviente y dejar a este reino muerto descansar en paz. Si deseas silenciar la canción eterna, búscame donde todo empezó.

El músico no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hollow en completa soledad y con una confusión tremenda ¿Que había sido todo eso? De que rayos estaba hablando Brumm? ¿Por qué no podía ser más claro?

Si Brumm no había sido más directo y había optado por hablar en la misma forma pomposa y rebuscada de Grimm, era porque quería ponerle un último obstáculo al contenedor. Desobedecer al maestro y traicionar al culto le estaba resultando sumamente doloroso, pero anhelaba la libertad, no solo para él, si no que para su maestro, quería verlo liberado de su penas, del Rey Pesadilla y de los pecados de sus hijos perecidos.

Durante toda la tarde meditó en sus acciones, todavía podía arrepentirse y dar marcha atrás, podría negarse a ir donde estaba el ancla, y nadie lo culparía de nada, podría seguir junto al maestro como si nada hubiera pasado, pero viviría con el arrepentimiento de haber dejado pasar la única oportunidad que tuvo alguna vez de romper ese maldito ritual. Por eso, a pesar de todas sus dudas y cuestionamientos, aquella noche aprovechando que no había ningún espectáculo en el circo, salió discretamente de la tienda. Sin embargo, sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca podría ser lo suficientemente discreto como para escapar del maestro.

—Brumm ¿A qué destino de guían tus pasos?

—Mmm... A ninguno particular...

—Ah... Tú... ¿Estás bien? —En ese momento estaban solos y Grimm decidió abandonar sus formalismos y florituras—. Te noté algo extraño durante toda la tarde.

Brumm suspiró, ni la máscara había podido ocultar su preocupación de Grimm. Él lo conocía como a nadie y aunque a menudo actuaba de forma egoísta y caprichosa, en el fondo siempre se preocupaba por él.

—Nostalgia...

—Ya veo... Supongo que los recuerdos siempre nos pesan, sin importar los años o los siglos que pasen —dijo en un cierto tono melancólico

—Yo... Quiero salir.

—Ah, por supuesto, no te detendré si es tu deseo, es solo que yo... —Un inusual sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Grimm—. Quería darte las gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, es que... Tú... Todo lo que has hecho por mí, jamás podría pagártelo.

—Era mi deber.

—No seas modesto Brumm, lo que has hecho por mí iba más allá del deber. Secaste mis lágrimas y me apoyaste durante todo el proceso con Scarlet. Ahora ella pronto abandonará mi lado y pues... Todo se sentirá frío sin ella, en verdad la voy a extrañar. Pero cuando pienso en que tú seguirás conmigo me siento mucho más tranquilo. Sé que a menudo resulto algo demandante e insensible, pero en verdad aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, por eso pues... Te quiero Brumm.

El corazón del insecto dio un brinco, Grimm en vedad debía estar sensible como para soltar semejante discurso, cuando era un niño a menudo le decía que lo quería, pero al crecer estas palabras se fueron perdiendo en medio del caos de sus complejas palabras. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había escuchado un te quiero de su parte.

—Maestro... Yo...

—No necesitas decir nada Brumm... Sé que no eres bueno con las palabras, de todos modos no importa, todo lo que necesitas comunicar lo haces a través de tus acciones y tu música, no hace falta nada más.

Grimm dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda, pero antes de entrar se detuvo un momento.

—Brumm, vuelve temprano ¿Si? Me gustaría cenar contigo ¿No hay problema cierto?

—No maestro... Volveré temprano.

Un agudo dolor se instaló en el corazón del músico. Aquella había sido una cruel prueba que le había puesto el destino para probar su determinación. Hacer que Grimm le dijera aquellas cosas justo cuando iba a romper su vínculo con él, además hacerle prometer que cenarían juntos, el pobre bicho se sentía miserable. Pero no dejó que su voluntad flaqueara, la decisión estaba tomada. Y esa amena conversación serían las últimas palabras que escucharía de la persona viva que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

 **Para variar las cosas se me fueron de las manos y lo que supuestamente sería un solo capítulo largo y dramático, se me alargó tanto que se convirtió en dos capítulos largos y dramáticos. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	51. Chapter 51

Hollow meditó bastante las palabras dichas por el bardo, estas no habían sido del todo claras, pero al parecer le estaba insinuando una forma de acabar el ritual. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, esto era un rayo de esperanza, quizás podría escapar del control de Ali y permanecer en el reino para salvar a su familia, pero para eso, debía regresar al lugar donde todo empezó ¿Donde quedaba eso exactamente?

Si se ponía a revisar sus recuerdos, el único lugar que se le venía a la mente era el circo, aquel instante cuando había visto el espectáculo de Grimm y posteriormente, el momento en el que le presentaron a Ali, así fue como empezó todo, no hubo nada antes ¿O si?

De pronto aquella memoria que había enterrado en el fondo de su mente lo atacó de golpe. Si hubo algo antes, algo que se había esforzado por mantener en secreto, sobre todo de su hermana. Ya lo había regañado mucho por aceptar ser el tutor de un murciélago demoníaco, seguro se enfadaría mucho más si averiguaba que el también los había invocado.

Todo había ocurrido por accidente, había ido a visitar a Mato y cuando regresaba a casa, un mal paso lo había hecho caer en una cueva donde descubrió una pared falsa. Su curiosidad infinita y sus ansias de explorar lo llevaron a romper esa pared y encontrar la antorcha. Una antorcha enorme, fabricada con un diseño elegante e intrincado, que resultaba un espectáculo a la vista.

Nuevamente su curiosidad le hizo encenderla, y comprobó maravillado que el fuego que ardía en este artefacto, tenía un color inusual pero muy bonito. Esa noche cuando regresó a casa, se encontró con aquel misterioso circo, cuyos colores le recordaban mucho la antorcha de la flama escarlata.

En su momento no relacionó ambos sucesos, pero algunos días después asumió que la antorcha y el circo estaban ligadas. Sin embargo jamás le mencionó nada a Hornet y ella no tenía por qué descubrirlo, no era muy aficionada a pasear por los acantilados aulladores.

Y ahora, nuevamente retornaba a aquella cueva oculta con la esperanza de cambiar su destino, de desligarse de aquella responsabilidad que él mismo había adquirido.

Caminó lentamente a través de la cueva, notando como con cada paso cierta luminosidad rojiza aumentaba, hasta que finalmente, cuando llegó al fondo, se encontró con esa hermosa antorcha que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que la vio. El artefacto seguía tal como lo recordaba, con ese bonito y complejo diseño lleno de vueltas y detalles, y con su flama ardiendo con la misma intensidad del primer día.

Junto a la fuente de luz se encontraba Brumm, con actitud solemne aguardando la llegada del elegido. Lo observó a través de su máscara, pero a Hollow se le hacía imposible adivinar su expresión. Con algo de timidez se acercó al bardo.

—Así que me has seguido hasta aquí, donde el ritual comenzó ¿Me ayudarás a romperlo entonces? Es doloroso desafiar al Maestro, pero nuestra cosecha... Profana este oscuro y silencioso reino. La veré fallar. Mmmm... ¡Ahora permítenos destruir el ancla y desvanecer al Maestro! Nunca deberá regresar de nuevo.

Hollow masticó las palabras del músico con cuidado, había algo en ellas que no terminaba de gustarle ¿Acaso había dicho desvanecer al maestro? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Iban a destruir a Grimm? ¿Y qué pasaría con Ali? ¿Qué sería de todos los demás integrantes del circo? Él quería recuperar su libertad, pero no si eso significaba sacrificar inocentes.

Lamentablemente no había tiempo de pensar, el ruido del metal siendo golpeado lo interrumpió. Brumm estaba usando una pequeña antorcha para destrozar la carcasa metálica que protegía la antorcha mayor. El metal gemía con cada golpe debilitándose a cada instante, hasta que finalmente terminó por ceder. Una explosión de fuego emergió a través de la rotura, esparciendo su calor y su luz escarlata, este era el punto más lejano al que podía llegar Brumm, ahora era el turno del pequeño.

Hollow sacó su aguijón no muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿Valía la pena su libertad a cambio de la vida de otros? Brumm parecía muy convencido de querer acabar con el ritual ¿Pero qué tal Ali? Esto le quitaba las posibilidades de convertirse en una maestra y liderar su propia colonia, cualquier sueño de grandeza que hubiera tenido moriría allí, su futuro sería truncado. Y como si alguien hubiera estado persiguiendo sus pensamientos, cierta voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Brumm? Ma...

Hollow bajó el arma y Brumm se estremeció. La hija del maestro los había descubierto, si llegaba a delatar su traición, no quería imaginar las penas del infierno que le haría pasar, pero Ali no parecía enojada, solo sorprendida y quizás un poco dolida. Se acercó hasta ellos lentamente y se posó en el suelo frente a Hollow sobre sus pies que últimamente había comenzado a usar más.

—Así que...¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—... —Hollow bajó la mirada sintiendo la culpa carcomerlo.

—No me voy a enojar contigo si esto es lo que realmente quieres. Nadie tiene derecho a obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere. Mi destino es obedecer y servir a alguien que no me agrada y no puedo escapar. No creo que ese futuro me haga feliz, y será un futuro muy largo, según papi la magia del fuego alarga nuestras vidas por siglos. Y eso es mucho tiempo. No quiero vivir siglos siendo infeliz, comparado a eso, la idea de desvanecerme ya no parece tan mala.

La expresión de horror de Hollow lo decía todo, él no quería que Ali se desvaneciera. Dejó su arma tirada a un lado y corrió a abrazar a Ali, tratando de explicarle sin palabras sus sentimientos, quería decirle que él no la culpaba de nada, que amaba tenerla a su lado, y que si había alguna forma de evitar todo esto, de no tener que hacerla desaparecer estaba dispuesto a intentarla.

—Vamos Hollow, no te arrepientas ahora, este es el camino que elegiste, sigue hasta el final, yo estoy contigo.

El contenedor la miró sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Durante más de un año cuidó de esta pequeña criatura, la recibió siendo una cría que apenas era capaz de balbucear algunas palabras, que era incapaz de cazar por su cuenta y ni siquiera tenía patitas desarrolladas. Y ahora tenía a una niña perfectamente independiente, con grandes capacidades y una gran voluntad. Le había dado tanto, todo para que ahora se desvaneciera en la nada ¡No podía permitirlo!

—¡No! —Le gritó Ali mostrándose algo más agresiva— ¡No desperdicies la última oportunidad que tienes de ser libre!

—...

—Yo nací condenada... No te preocupes por mí. Solo... Ve y apaga la flama, que nuestro último acto sea recordoso.

—Memorable suena mejor —dijo Brumm desde el fondo.

—Eso, memorable —Hollow solo le dedicó una triste mirada—. Hazlo por tu familia.

Ali supo como tocar el punto débil de Hollow, su familia, para él era lo más sagrado que tenía y daría lo que fuera por verlos bien, su familia era la única cosa por la que sería capaz de abandonar a Ali, aún con el pesar de su corazón. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Big no hubiera estado enfermo, si no fuera tan urgente su ayuda, si tan solo... Pero no, las cosas eran como eran, la canción eterna debía terminar y por ello bailarían a su son interpretando el acto final.

Hollow se dirigió hacia donde el fuego escarlata ardía rasgando el aire con su brillo,, desesperado por mantenerse encendido. Tomó su aguijón que había dejado en el piso y miró con melancolía su objetivo, Brumm seguía junto a ellos observando impasible. Entonces ya sin dilatar más el momento, cerró los ojos y golpeó la antorcha, una y otra vez, hasta que el fuego terminó por estallar envolviendo todo con su rojo infernal.

El pequeño sintió como las flamas lo envolvían mientras un calor abrazador lo torturaba, el brillo era tan intenso que a penas podía ver, la fuerza del fuego lo empujaba y le era casi imposible tenerse en pie, entonces en medio de ese caos de sensaciones, percibió algo húmedo y suave en su mejilla, un beso. Con esfuerzo se volteó a ver y encontró a Ali junto a él mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

—Te amo Hollow... Gracias por cuidarme. Y... Aun si debo desaparecer para siempre... Estoy feliz de haber existido... Adiós.

Eso fue lo último que Hollow supo de Ali, pues luego de eso, la energía desbordada de la antorcha lo sobrepasó y perdió el conocimiento.

Una voz hacía eco a lo lejos, sonaba distante y apagada, aunque poco a poco se iba esclareciendo. Lentamente las palabras cobraban sentido y la dueña de la voz revelaba su identidad.

—¡Hollow! ¡Por favor despierta! —Gritaba Hornet desesperada.

—¿...? —La miró aturdido.

—¡Oh Hollow! —La mestiza abrazó a su hermano con un gran alivio—. Ya me temía lo peor, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

—Hornet, tranquilízate, recuerda tu fuerza, no lo vayas a ahogar —Dijo Quirrel llamando la atención de la chica.

—¿Eh? Oh cierto —soltó su agarre y dejó a su hermano descansar sobre su regazo, se veía bastante débil.

—¿Estás bien amigo? —Quirrel colocó su manos sobre la cabeza del pequeño de forma afectuosa, este asintió débilmente.

—Creo que solo está algo agotado —dijo el rey pálido que también estaba junto al grupo—. No es de extrañar, lleva dos días sin comer. Un poco de descanso, algo de alimento y estará bien.

—Eso espero —dijo Hornet—. Yo... Creí que no te volvería a ver más, cuando ocurrió ese terremoto y el circo se desvaneció pensé que...

—¡...! —Hollow se incorporó de golpe abandonando todo rastro de debilidad, entonces se aferró a la capa de su hermana y la miró desesperado.

—¿Ali? No la hemos visto, no hay rastro de ella, ni de ninguno de los miembros de la tropa.

Hollow soltó a Hornet y la miró un instante con incredulidad, hasta que finalmente se entregó a la realidad y enterró su rostro en su pecho soltando su llanto.

—Hollow... ¿A qué te refieres con que destruiste el ancla?

Pasaron algunos días en los que la melancolía invadió la casa de los protagonistas de esta tragedia. La ausencia del miembro más joven de la familia era notoria, durante más de un año fue parte de su rutina y su vida, su desaparición repentina dejó un profundo vacío en cada uno de ellos. Hollow ya no se mostraba tan travieso e inquieto como siempre, Quirrel lucía desganado e incluso Hornet comía menos.

Sin embargo, un día sus melancólicas existencias fueron interrumpidas por algo fuera de lo común, música.

Una nueva cara se presentaba en Bocasucia, se trataba de un simpático insecto mestizo llamado Nymm, quien había llegado al pueblo sin nada más que su acordeón y las ganas de hacer amigos.

—Ah. ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Soy nuevo por aquí, es maravilloso ver una cara tan amigable en una ciudad tan triste. El viejo insecto de ahí ha sido muy amable, pero sigo encontrando este lugar un poco melancólico, con el viento, la oscuridad y el sentimiento de declive... Esperaba que mi música pudiese animar este lugar.

Sí, Nymm era un amor de bicho, amigable y servicial, aunque en opinión de Quirrel se pasaba de amistoso con Hornet y para su disgusto ella se veía muy contenta conversando con él.

—Quirrel ¿Estás celoso de Nymm? —Dijo Hornet con una risilla al ver la molestia de su pareja.

—Claro que no ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—... —Hollow que también caminaba a su lado le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

—¿Tú también? Se supone que eres mi amigo y debes apoyarme.

—¿Apoyarte en que? ¿En una mentira que ni tú te crees? Admite que estás celoso de Nymm.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco —Volteó la vista algo avergonzado—. Pero ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté luego de verlos hablar durante media hora? Tú nunca eres tan abierta con bichos desconocidos ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que te atrae tanto?

—Ay Quirrel —Hornet abrazó a la cochinilla— Cualquier cosa que me parezca atractiva de ese bicho no se compara a todo lo que me atraes tú. Y si hablé tanto con él fue porque tenía algunos datos muy interesantes.

—¿Datos interesantes?

—Sí, por ejemplo ¿Sabías que Nymm no tiene recuerdos de su pasado?

—¿Te atrae la gente con amnesia? —Como respuesta recibió un coscorrón de parte de Hornet— Au, lo siento era broma.

—No digas tonteras, lo único que me atrae de Nymm es el misterio que lo envuelve, aquella conexión especial que lo une a alguien que nosotros llegamos a conocer muy bien.

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—Quirrel, míralo bien ¿No te parece familiar? —Quirrel dirigió sus ojos hacia el insecto que tocaba en medio del camino, ahora que se fijaba, algo tenía que le parecía conocido pero no podía precisar que—. Fíjate en sus cuernos, en la contextura de su cuerpo, en su collarín de pelo y en cómo toca el acordeón ¿Quien fue el último acordeonista que conociste? —Los ojos de Quirrel se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—¡El acordeonista de Grimm!

—¡...!

—Exacto, Brumm.

—¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros de que es él?

—No podemos estarlo, nunca tendremos la certeza de que se trata de él. Sin embargo, el parecido es innegable, además de su habilidad con el acordeón, incluso él mismo afirma que el circo le trae unan cierta nostalgia, una extraña mezcla de miedo y anhelo por algo que no recuerda que sucediera.

—Mmm... Si eso fuera verdad, entonces esa sería la solución al misterio de qué pasa con los bichos del clan cuando se destruye el ancla. Pierden la memoria, por eso no hay testimonios de sus destinos, increíble. Y esto... Sería una esperanza para Ali.

—¡Exacto! Quizás... Quizás en algún lugar del mundo, ella está bien, puede que no nos recuerde, pero está viva ¿No sería genial pensar en eso?

—¡...! —Hollow brincó de alegría pensando en esa posibilidad, ni siquiera la cuestionó, para él su pequeña Ali estaba viva y quizás, con algo de suerte la vería de nuevo algún día.

Gracias a esta noticia Hollow recuperó su ánimo de siempre y salió corriendo a perderse entre las calles de Bocasucia.

—Vaya, bastó una simple hipótesis para que se recuperara —dijo Quirrel.

—Sí, en parte eso es lo que me gusta de él, es muy positivo. Por cierto, hablando de hipótesis, tengo otra más todavía.

—¿Hipótesis de que?

—Pues... Resulta que la falta de memoria no es lo único que tú y Nymm tienen en común.

—¿Que otra cosa?

—Pues... Él tiene un tatuaje detrás de su cabeza en un lugar que él no puede ver, es un tatuaje de un corazón envuelto en llamas idéntico al que tú tienes detrás de la cola.

—¡¿Que?! Espera un momento... No querrás decir que...

La mirada que le dedicó la guerrera fue toda la respuesta que necesitó, entonces guardó silencio mirando al cielo de forma pensativa.

En un lugar bastante lejano, en un sitio que destacaba por su aridez, un grupo bastante variopinto se reunía junto a una hoguera a compartir la poca comida que habían logrado reunir. Los integrantes de esta particular reunión eran sumamente extraños, insectos de especies imposibles, mestizos de araña y mantis, de gusano y escarabajo, de mariquita y palote. Pero curiosamente el individuo que más destacaba de todos ellos era el único raza pura, un alto y elegante murciélago de ojos rojos.

El individuo comía con cierto disgusto, el asqueroso guiso que le habían servido no era algo digno de su refinado paladar, no estaba habituado a comer esas porquerías, aunque tampoco podía recordar cual era su alimentación habitual, en realidad no recordaba nada de nada, con suerte sabía su propio nombre.

Suspiró con cierto pesar, lamentablemente no podía aspirar a nada mejor, no en ese momento. Debía agradecer el tener algo que llevarse a la boca, el lugar en el que se encontraba era difícil de sobrellevar. No había mucha comida y las amenazas eran muchas. Aunque claro, él tenía la ventaja de poder manipular el fuego, un arma poderosa y eficaz contra cualquier criatura, pero lamentablemente la razón por la que lo habían rechazado en las últimas dos colonias de murciélagos a las que había tratado de unirse.

"Es un demonio de fuego, que se vaya, mátenlo"

Las palabras de rechazo de sus congéneres aún resonaban en su cabeza. Le había dolido su desprecio, pero no tanto como para reprimirlo. Se las podía arreglar perfectamente solo, la verdadera razón por la que lamentaba el que no lo hubieran aceptado era por la pequeña niña que viajaba con él.

Era una niña encantadora, muy guapa, con un cuerpo fuerte, una inteligencia notable y el mismo poder de fuego que él. Curiosamente esta chica que respondía al nombre Scarlet tampoco tenía memoria, no sabía nada de su pasado, característica que compartían y que los había unido. Algo en ella le hacía pensar que se podía tratar de su hija, desde el instante en que la vio sintió un profundo afecto hacia ella, aunque si era el caso, se le hacía un tanto incómodo no poder recordar con quien la había tenido, pero de todos modos eso no tenía importancia. Aún si no se trataba de su hija, ya había decidido que la cuidaría hasta que alcanzara una edad apropiada.

Grimm suspiró apesadumbrado, el destino de la pequeña sería muy solitario, no podría tener más familia que él, no habrían amigos que le tendieran un ala, nadie la querría como pareja, solo si era muy afortunada quizás podría aspirar a un amante temporal, en verdad era un destino muy triste.

—¿Otro plato? —La mantis araña lo interrumpió ofreciéndole un poco más de aquel asqueroso guiso.

—No gracias, Suficiente alimento por ahora —contestó con cortesía.

—¡Yo quiero más! —Brincó Scarlet.

—Por supuesto pequeña, las larvas necesitan alimentarse para estar saludables.

Grimm admiraba el entusiasmo con el que comía su hija, no le hacía asco a nada, sospechaba que en algún momento de su vida esta pobre chica había sido sometida a algún tipo de maltrato, había notado que su cuerpo tenía muchas cicatrices, como si la hubieran azotado hasta el cansancio. Sentía su sangre hervir cada vez que pensaba en eso ¿Quien podía ser tan cruel como para hacerle eso a una pequeña? Además tenía la impresión de que la pobre había padecido de hambre, de lo contrario no entendía como podía comer ese horrible guiso con tantas ganas.

Bueno, él también estaba obligado a comer, para los mestizos rechazados de otros reinos, no había hospitalidad ni caza segura, eran corridos y despreciados, tal como lo era él. Por eso en medio de su soledad y desamparo se había unido a este grupo de bichos, sobre todo buscando algo de protección para su niña, afortunadamente los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Oye Scarlet —dijo una grillo mestiza—. ¿Qué tal si le muestras a la tía Ambi uno de esos trucos que me enseñaste el otro día? Ella tiene muchas ganas de verlo.

Grimm miró la escena interesado ¿Scarlet sabía trucos? ¿Qué clase de trucos?

La pequeña llena de confianza y alegría abrió las alas y expulsó fuego por la boca convirtiéndose en una bola ardiente la cual se elevó hasta el cielo, donde se quedó suspendida en el aire durante unos instantes para luego estallar liberando decenas de flores rojas incandescentes.

—¡Bravo Scarlet! ¡Eres la mejor! —Aplaudían los insectos, en eso Grimm se puso de pie.

—Yo... También sé trucos —dijo con sus ojos destellando de emoción.

El murciélago mayor de pronto desapareció en medio de una explosión de fuego, para luego reaparecer en el cielo junto a su hija, quien al principio se asustó por su repentino movimiento, pero Grimm con una sonrisa la tranquilizó y la invitó a bailar, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto.

Ambos comenzaron a danzar en el cielo soltando hermosas chispas de fuego con cada paso. Cada giro era adornado con una llamarada, o con alguna flor candente. Fue un acto hermoso y apasionado, que dejó encandilados a los bichos que los contemplaban desde el suelo. Todos estallaron en vítores ante el espectacular cierre en el cual padre e hija giraron juntos hasta quedar suspendidos en el aire, en medio de una explosión de murciélagos y flores de fuego.

—¡Bravo!

—¡Es bellísimo!

—¡Los amo!

Ambos mamíferos aceptaron los cumplidos agradecidos mientras bajaban a tierra y retomaban sus asientos.

—¡¿Dónde aprendieron eso? —Preguntó un pulgón brincando de la emoción.

—Pues... La verdad es que no...

—No lo recuerdas, entiendo, como casi la mitad de las cosas que te preguntamos.

—No seas tan rudo Crip —Lo reprendió la grillo mestiza—. De por sí es difícil vivir sin tener conciencia de quien eres, imagínate si estuvieras en su lugar.

—En realidad no es tan grave —dijo Grimm amablemente—. Yo... Casi siento alivio por no recordar mi pasado, no sé que habré vivido pero a veces cuando pienso en ello tengo miedo.

—No puede haber sido un pasado tan malo ¿O si? Yo creo que ustedes eran artistas de circo, esos trucos que hacen con fuego son muy bonitos, yo pagaría por verlos.

Entonces las palabras de circo resonaron en la cabeza de Grimm, despertando una cierta nostalgia, un deseo de algo perdido y enterrado en lo profundo de su ser. Miró a su hija que se veía tan afectada como él. Sólo con esa mirada el murciélago tomó una decisión.

—Scarlet, vamos a formar un circo.

—¿Oh? Parece que se tomaron muy en serio mis palabras —dijo la Grillo.

—Sí... Quizás, pero la verdad es que la idea del circo me resulta sumamente atractiva, casi siento como si hubiera nacido para actuar en uno.

—Bueno, suenan bien, pero con su reputación de murciélago demoníaco, dudo que algún circo lo acepte, por muy buen artista que sea.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije? No me voy a unir a un circo, yo haré mi propio circo. Será la compañía de Grimm, un lugar abierto para recibir a todos los insectos mestizos y rechazados que no tengan un lugar donde ser acogidos. Todos formaremos una gran familia de artistas que deslumbraran al mundo con su belleza y elegancia, demostrando que nosotros también somos valiosos y tenemos mucho que ofrecer. Sé que será duro, pero confío en que puedo lograrlo... En que podemos lograrlo. Y ya que hablamos del tema ¿Alguien quiere unirse al show?

Con ese emotivo discurso, Grimm dio sus primeros pasos para construir lo que sería su nueva vida, una de libertad, luchas, escenarios y mucho glamour, todo lo que aspiraba para él. Sin embargo, detrás de esos sueños de grandeza, había un objetivo muy noble. La verdadera razón por la que Grimm quería formar este circo, era para brindarle a su niña un hogar, un lugar donde sería querida y acogida, un nido propio.

Quizás aquella no sería una familia de murciélagos convencional, pero habría amor y protección, todo lo que Scarlet necesitaría en su futuro y la gran herencia que le dejaría para el día en que ya no pudiera acompañarla más en el escenario. Pero aún faltaba bastante para el cierre del telón de su vida, mientras tanto, el show debía continuar.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo DLC.**

 **Uf... Este desenlace me costó muchísimo escribirlo, la verdad me pensé unos 5 posibles finales para la compañía de Grimm basándome en las dos opciones que ofrecía el juego y aún a última hora me vi tentada de cambiar todo, pero finalmente me decidí por este pues lo consideraba el menos triste y el que me dejaba más cómoda para trabajar con el último DLC.**

 **Además, tengo la idea de una secuela en la cual el rey pesadilla decide reclamar a sus súbditos liberados atacándolos a través de sus sueños, Ali y Grimm se ven en aprietos, sobre todo porque no pueden recordar quien es este Dios, pero escuchan hablar de un misterioso artefacto conocido como Aguión Onírico que los podría ayudar, cosa que los hace regresar a Hallownest. La verdad la idea está en pañales y en realidad no estoy segura de si la escribiría en algún momento, algunas cosas dependerían de lo que ocurriera en Silk Song, pero al menos de momento puedo decirles que ellos se encontrarán de nuevo algún día.**


	52. Chapter 52

Hornet se encontraba sobre el tejado de su casa contemplando el ruinoso poblado de Bocasucia, había una profunda melancolía en sus ojos que la mantenía quieta en su sitio deshaciéndose en suspiros. Allí acurrucada con sus rodillas recogidas bajo su capa la encontró su padre, quien ya conociéndola mejor, podía decir que esas conductas no era normales en ella.

Con cierta cautela se aproximó a la mestiza pensando cómo iniciar una conversación con ella, si bien su relación ahora era mucho mejor que en el pasado, ella no aguantaba mucho que se metiera en su vida personal.

—Padre —Dijo en cuanto notó su presencia.

El rey se quedó paralizado de la impresión ¿Acaso le había dicho padre? Quizás el problema que la aquejaba era muy grave.

—Quiero que me digas algo —continuó con la misma seriedad.

—¿De qué se trataría? —El rey se sentó junto a la chica listo para escucharla.

—Tú... Cuando me hiciste ¿Planeaste que yo fuera infértil?

—¿Qué? —El rey parpadeó confundido— ¿Tú infértil? ¿Cómo?

—Quirrel ya ha depositado sus semillas en mí... Varias veces... Pero yo no he puesto ningún huevo. —Enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas—. Se supone que poner huevos no demora tanto ¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Acaso este cuerpo anormal habitado por el vacío devora toda chispa de vida que pueda alojarse en su interior?

—Hornet... Yo...

—¿Tú querías esto? ¿Querías que yo no dejara descendencia por si a mi retoño se le ocurría desafiar tu reinado? ¿Por eso me hiciste así?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a gritar el fantasma.

—Entonces...

—Yo nunca planeé hacerte infértil —suspiró profundamente—. Cuando te hice en realidad ni siquiera pensé en eso, mi única prioridad era que vivieras para que Herrah estuviera feliz y accediera al trato, pero sus huevos eran incapaces de retener la vida y se pudrían. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió usar la energía del vacío para retener tu espíritu en tu huevo el tiempo suficiente para que te desarrollaras y nacieras.

—¿Entonces no pensaste en las consecuencias? ¿Y mi madre no se quejó?

—Herrah me pidió un hijo asumiendo que sería una tarea imposible. Con el señor de Nido Profundo perecido y con esos huevos defectuosos era imposible que dejara descendencia y aún así me hizo esa petición. Por eso cuando te tuvo en sus brazos, aún con ese cuerpo extraño que tienes, aceptó convertirse en soñadora, pues tu simple existencia de por sí era un milagro.

—Bueno... —Suspiró con pesar—. Supongo que ni siquiera los milagros son gratis y el costo de permitirme vivir fue arrebatarme la posibilidad de concebir. Vida por vida, un trato justo... Pero doloroso.

—No sabes cuánto lo lamento.

—¿Lo lamentas? ¿Tú? —La expresión que vio en el rostro de su padre le dejó en claro que hablaba en serio—. Está bien, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo. Hace unos años ni siquiera consideraba la idea de tener hijos, pero ahora que tenía un nido propio y un compañero...

—Acaso Quirrel...

—No, él dice que no importa y que seguirá conmigo aún si no podemos tener niños. Pero yo sé que a él le gustaría ser padre (otra vez aunque no lo sepa), a las cochinillas les gustan las familias grandes. En fin, será mi destino, no me voy a quejar, en cierta forma ya me ha tocado hacer el papel de madre cuidando a Hollow y... Ali.

—La extrañas ¿Verdad?

—Sí... Quizás en parte es el vacío que me dejó lo que hace que quiera tener niños propios.

Un profundo silencio se estableció entre ambos. Hornet seguía abrazando sus rodillas con melancolía, había tanta tristeza en su mirada que el rey pálido sintió el deseo de abrazarla y reconfortarla, de aquella manera paternal que jamás experimentó ¿Pero ella lo recibiría bien? La miró de reojo y decidió hacer el intento, aún si se enojaba con él prefería eso a verla tan mal. Había comenzado a acercarse cuando Hornet retomó la palabra.

—Bueno, suficiente auto compasión, será mejor que vaya a hacer algo... Lo que sea, mamá decía que mantenerse ocupado es lo mejor para superar las tristezas.

Entonces sin despedirse, se bajó del tejado dejando al fantasma en soledad.

El Rey Pálido quedó con una extraña sensación de incomodidad, se sentía mal, odiaba ver a Hornet así, cuanto no desearía poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Que ironía de la vida que la hija tuviera el mismo problema de su madre, pero ahora ya no había ningún rey sabio que le diera solución a su problema a cambio de... ¡Oh no! ¡Había sido un monstruo!

Hornet ajena a las culpas de su padre se dirigió hacia la icónica banca en medio del camino. Desgraciadamente ese día no tenía mucho que hacer, su despensa estaba repleta, Dan no tenía ningún trabajo para ella, ya había limpiado su casa, Hollow últimamente prefería estar solo, Quirrel estaba ocupado cocinando y no se sentía con ánimos para tejer. Era frustrante darse cuenta de todo el tiempo libre que tenía ahora que ya no se ocupaba de Ali.

Dada la situación, pensó que quizás a Bretta no le molestaría una visita sorpresa, quizás distraerse hablando con alguien la haría sentir mejor. Pero antes de que cambiara su rumbo para dirigirse a la casa de su amiga, Elderbug se acercó a hablar con ella.

—Ah, señorita Hornet, me alegra verla.

—Hola Elderbug.

—Tengo algo para usted.

—¿Algo para mí? —Parpadeó sorprendida— ¿Que sería?

—Se me entregó esta carta para usted, es de parte de Bretta. Al parecer esa chica nuevamente se ha ido de viaje. Aunque por lo menos esta vez decidió despedirse...

Luego de eso Hornet no escuchó más, la simple noticia de que Bretta se había ido fue suficiente como para que dejara de prestarle atención al anciano y abriera la carta con desesperación para leer su contenido.

La misiva era algo extensa, escrita con el estilo refinado propio de Bretta que hacía que pareciera más un poema que una carta de despedida. Básicamente en ella le agradecía a Hornet por todo su apoyo y amistad, le deseaba lo mejor en su relación con Quirrel y le explicaba que abandonaba Hallownest para ir en busca del amor de su vida una vez más.

—Bretta... ¡Cómo has podido! —Gritó Hornet—. Tú ni siquiera sabes blandir un aguijón ¿Cómo rayos te vas a defender? —En ese momento salió corriendo hacia su casa— ¡Quirrel! ¡Hollow! ¡Bretta se ha ido!

Era un día tranquilo en los acantilados aulladores, el viento soplaba produciendo su característico silbido al rozar las afiladas rocas de los riscos, produciendo aquella tétrica canción que cera propia del lugar. Las bestias que poblaban el sitio volaban distraídamente buscando su sustento diario, aunque en aquel instante lucían algo adormiladas, probablemente entumecidas por el frío.

En medio de este panorama desolado, un robusto bicho caminaba, admirando aquel paisaje como si fuera una gran maravilla. En realidad aunque reconocía lo feo del lugar, llevaba viviendo tanto tiempo ahí que había comenzado a amarlo y de vez en cuando, salía a pasear por allí, además de que esta actividad le servía para ejercitar su cuerpo, un maestro del aguijón no se podía permitir una vida sedentaria. Aunque aquello se podía considerar más que un simple paseo.

Mato se encontraba colgando de un acantilado, debajo de él había un manto de rocas afiladas, un paso en falso y caería encontrando su muerte. Pero esta situación que sería estresante para la mayoría de los bichos, a él lo tenía sin cuidado. Apoyándose en sus patas continuó subiendo hasta la sima del peñasco. Una vez arriba, respiró profundamente sintiéndose el rey del universo, entonces en una muestra espontánea de alegría, se golpeó el pecho mientras lanzaba un grito de batalla, claro que no esperó que le contestaran.

Un alarido de terror causado por una voz femenina lo sorprendió. Bajó la mirada y encontró a sus pies a una escarabajo pequeña que lucía muy asustada, quizás por su grito. Mato intentó tranquilizarla, pero bastó con que se moviera un poco para que la chica saliera huyendo aterrorizada sin que alcanzara a decirle nada. Trató de correr tras ella, pero la insecto era lista y se metió a través un pasaje estrecho entre las rocas, al cual él no pudo acceder por su tamaño y la perdió de vista.

Se sintió un poco mal por lo que pasó, pero no tardó en restarle importancia y seguir su camino, seguramente la chica era una viajera de las muchas que transitaban el lugar últimamente. El progreso de Hallownest había traído más tráfico a la zona restándole algo de paz a su pequeño paraíso, si embargo aún conocía bastantes sitios solitarios donde pasar el rato.

Pero esta vez, incluso su escondite secreto estaba invadido por intrusos y la criatura que tenía ahora no parecía ser una viajera inofensiva como la escarabajo, se notaba a todas luces que era una guerrera. La observó con cuidado, se trataba de una mestiza que portaba en su espalda un arma inusual, una aguja.

Mató no había visto practicantes de ese viejo arte desde los tiempos de las tejedoras. Sintió un deseo de lucha emerger de su interior, iría a retar a esa chica. Como maestro del aguijón, sería un honor medir fuerzas con una maestra de la aguja, por eso, irradiando entusiasmo, brincó desde el risco donde vigilaba a la intrusa y aterrizó frente a ella.

Hornet que siempre estaba atenta a su alrededor, no fue tomada por sorpresa y ya estaba en guardia cuando el prominente insecto se presentó. Sacó su aguja de forma automática aún antes de racionalizar que estaba pasando, pero cuando su cerebro pro fin fue capaz de procesar la situación, colocó una expresión de extrañeza.

—¿Sheo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? —Ahora fue el turno de Mato de sentirse confundido.

—Entonces eres el hermano de Sheo.

—Sí, mi nombre es Mato, maestro de los aguijones.

—Maestro de los aguijones... ¿Donde oí eso antes?

En ese momento Hollow y Quirrel aparecieron corriendo en búsqueda de Hornet, como la mestiza se había puesto demasiado ansiosa sobre encontrar a Bretta, había decidido dejarlos atrás. La cochinilla se sintió aliviada de ver a su pareja a salvo con quien creyó en ese momento Sheo, sin embargo la actitud de Hollow le dejó en claro que no se trataba del mismo bicho, nunca se mostró tan efusivo con aquel artista.

—Pa... ¿Papá? —Dijo Quirrel interpretando las señas de Hollow— ¿O me equivoqué?

—... —Asintió dándole una palmada en la espalda para felicitarlo por su acierto.

—¿Cómo que es tu padre?

Esta vez el pequeño no se molestó en contestar nada, simplemente corrió hacia Mato y lo sorprendió con un cálido abrazo. El enorme insecto se volteó a ver y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar a su aprendiz.

—¡Ah! Mi pupilo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, veo que has crecido, al parecer has atravesado un par de mudas de piel durante el largo año que no nos hemos visto —Se detuvo a mirar al chico con bastante atención—. Mmm... No recordaba que fueras tan efusivo.

Hollow soltó a su maestro algo avergonzado. En realidad era cierto que cuando llegó a Hallownest era frío e inexpresivo, pero en ese momento tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, además de que todavía padecía de la apatía con la que todos los contenedores nacían. Trató de dar unas pocas disculpas y de dar algunas excusas por no haberlo visitado en todo ese tiempo. Por supuesto Mato no podía entender lo que quería decir, así que Hornet decidió ayudar.

—Hollow se disculpa por no haberlo ido a visitar.

—¿Mmm? ¿Hollow? ¿Ese es su nombre? Jamás me lo dijo.

—Hollow no puede hablar —explicó Hornet con paciencia—, pero a su manera se da a entender, con algo de práctica es posible llegar interpretar su forma de comunicarse.

—Yo he mejorado en eso últimamente —dijo Quirrel quien en el último tiempo se había propuesto entenderlo y había hecho grandes progresos.

Mato miró al grupo con bastante curiosidad, eran individuos bastante particulares, una era una mestiza con un cierto aire regio, como si se tratara de una princesa o algo, incluso su cornamenta hacía suponer que era alguien de casta noble. El otro individuo era una cochinilla, especie bastante escasa en Hallownest ¿Hacía cuántos años que no veía una cochinilla? Además esta, aunque no tenía el aspecto de un guerrero, también portaba un arma. Y finalmente estaba su pupilo, quien de por sí ya tenía su propia aura de misterio rodeándolo. Cada vez estaba más intrigado por el grupo, y sobre todo por su pupilo, a quien a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no sabía nada de él.

—Eh... Espero no les moleste la pregunta pero ¿Quienes son?

—Ah, es verdad, usted ya se presentó pero nosotros todavía no —exclamó la mestiza—. Mi nombre es Hornet y soy la hermana de Hollow.

—¿Hermana? Vaya —Mato la miró con atención, ciertamente tenían un aire familiar. Le alivió saber que su aprendiz no estaba tan solo en el mundo como creía originalmente.

—Y este de aquí a mi lado es Quirrel, mi prometido.

Tanto Hollow como Quirrel parpadearon sorprendidos ante esa declaración.

—¿Prometido? —Exclamó la cochinilla.

—Sí, bueno... Tenemos una relación bastante seria, pero aún así me gustaría sellar nuestra unión en una ceremonia tradicional de las tejedoras ¿No hay problema cierto Quirrel? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y de todo lo que Hornet podría haber esperado, lo que menos se le pasó por la cabeza fue que Quirrel se pondría a llorar.

—¿Quirrel? ¡Que te pasa! ¿Estás bien? —Gritó Hornet alarmada.

—Es el día más feliz de mi vida. —Sollozó el insecto.

—¿Y por qué estás llorando? —La mestiza se acercó a abrazar a su prometido.

—Es que... Es que... Te quiero Hornet —Quirrel se aferró a Hornet mientras trataba de calmarse.

—No sabía que fueras tan emocional.

Hollow fue a abrazar también a su amigo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero quería ayudar. Mientras tanto Mato miraba la escena divertido. Pero que familia más bonita tenía su pupilo, en parte esto le traía una cierta nostalgia, le recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando aún vivía con sus hermanos y su maestro, cuando entrenaban hasta el agotamiento y se apoyaban mutuamente, cuando el sabio de los aguijones siempre lo regañaba, cuando soñaba con gloria y poder, cuando aún se hablaba con Oro...

—Estoy feliz de ver que mi retoño goza del afecto de una familia unida. —Dijo con sinceridad.

—¿Tu retoño? —Preguntó Hornet extrañada.

—Ah, lo siento —Mato se sonrojó un poco— Quizás fue un atrevimiento de mi parte el declararlo mi hijo cuando lo volví mi aprendiz, asumí que no tenía a nadie en el mundo y pensé que le alegraría contar con una figura paternal. Pero claro, sin habla él no tenía forma de explicarme que ya tenía una familia.

Hollow se apresuró a llamar su atención y a hacer una entusiasta mímica para tratar de expresar su sentir respecto a todo esto.

—Todo bien... Papá... Agradecido... ¿Patata? —Quirrel trató de interpretar los gestos de Hollow.

—No es patata, es no importa —Le corrigió Hornet—. Hollow dice que no importa y que cuando lo declaraste su hijo en realidad se sintió muy feliz y que él también te siente como su padre.

—Oh... Eso es... —Ahora era Mato quien sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción, pero en lugar de eso lanzó un grito de batalla que casi dejó sordos a los demás— ¡Eso me pone feliz! ¡Pupilo mío, Hollow! ¡Vamos a tener una batalla ahora! ¡Demuéstrame tus avances!

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —Gritó Hornet llamando la atención—. Bretta está perdida en algún lugar y debemos encontrarla antes de que abandone el reino, ella no sabe empuñar un aguijón... Ni ningún tipo de arma ¡No puede defenderse allá afuera! Hay que encontrarla rápido, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

—¿Están buscando a alguien? —Preguntó Mato interesado, su naturaleza leal y amable despertaban de inmediato el deseo de ayudar.

—Sí, nuestra amiga Bretta ¿La has visto? Es una escarabajo como de mi tamaño, de color gris y algo gordita.

—¡Ah! Entonces era ella.

—¡¿La viste?!

—Sí, hace un rato, pero no por esta zona. Tuvimos un encuentro sorpresivo, sin querer la asusté y huyó despavorida.

—Por favor llévanos a la zona donde la viste.

Mato no se hizo de rogar y guió al grupo al lugar donde se había encontrado con la muchacha, luego de eso siguió una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la zona, revisando cada recoveco que encontraron en busca de cualquier rastro, ya fuera una huella, algún resto de comida, algún pañuelo olvidado, cualquier cosa.

Durante la búsqueda Mato pudo contemplar con admiración el maravilloso trabajo en equipo que realizaba la familia de Hollow, todos se apoyaban mutuamente, siempre había una mano lista para sujetar a quien perdía el equilibrio, o para ayudar a trepar una pendiente complicada, o para espantar a alguna vengamosca que atacara al desprevenido. Mato cada vez sentía más nostalgia por su pasado y por el tiempo que pasó junto a sus hermanos y su maestro, casi lo tentaba el volverlos a ver.

Al final del día, por más que buscaron no pudieron encontrar a Bretta, la escarabajo se había esfumado y Hornet estaba enferma de la preocupación.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —se lamentaba—, Bretta se fue porque ella también estaba enamorada de Quirrel, debí haber hablado con ella, haber aclarado las cosas, yo... Tengo que encontrarla.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo Mato— mejor continuar mañana, a esta hora el viento empieza a soplar más fuerte y mantenerse fuera se vuelve casi imposible.

—Entonces Bretta...

—Si es lista, seguramente se habrá escondido en alguna grieta o cueva de las que hay muchas, aguantará una noche.—Elevo la vista hacia el cielo evaluando la luminosidad y el viento—. La verdad, creo que ya es un poco tarde hasta para ustedes ¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa esta noche? Está cerca.

Accedieron a su ofrecimiento, sobre todo porque con eso podrían levantarse al día siguiente a primera hora para continuar su búsqueda.

Esa noche la guarida de Mato por primera vez estuvo llena de vida, todos se reunieron a comer la sopa preparada por Quirrel e intercambiaron algunas anécdotas graciosas de sus vidas, las cuales eran muchas. Cada uno de los individuos presentes tenía una vasta experiencia y muchas batallas a cuestas, incluso Quirrel en lo poco que recordaba de su vida ya contaba con muchas aventuras.

—Vaya, se ve que Sheo era todo un guerrero —exclamó Quirrel.

—El mejor de los aprendices del maestro. —Replicó Mató con orgullo.

—Y pensar que ahora se dedica a la pintura y la escultura.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —El enorme bicho lucía atónito—. ¿De blandir una espada pasó a blandir un pincel? ¿Abandonó por completo el aguijón?

—...

—Hollow dice que todavía recuerda las artes aprendidas, por algo fue capaz de enseñarle el corte veloz —explicó Hornet.

—¿Eso dijo? —Preguntó Quirrel—. Bueno tiene más sentido que pelear con una patata.

—Quirrel... ¿Por qué todo lo que dice Hollow te suena a patatas?

—Jajajajajajaja —Mato comenzó a reír con ganas—. No lo puedo creer, entonces mi querido hermano ahora pasa sus días pintando solo en ese laberinto verde de espinas.

—Oh no, él no está solo —dijo Quirrel— Ahora tiene un compañero con quien comparte el camino del arte y pues... La vida.

—¿Es feliz?

—Eso parece.

—Bien, si es feliz siguiendo ese camino entonces lo apoyaré, para algo están los hermanos.

—¿...?

—¿Mato tiene otro hermano? —La mirada del bicho se endureció al escuchar las palabras de la mestiza.

—Sí, Oro es su nombre, pero hace años que no lo veo, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo. Él... Me arrebató algo muy importante y jamás lo perdonaré por ello.

—¿Que cosa? —dijo Quirrel intrigado.

—No quiero abrumarlos con mis viejos fantasmas —trató de recuperar su actitud alegre.

—...

—Hollow dice que visitó a Oro, y que le dijo que tendrías que esperar un poco más para que devuelva lo que te debe.

—¿¡En serio pretende devolverme el emblema Hegemol!? ¿¡Cree que va a poder recuperarlo alguna vez!? —Exclamó poniéndose de pie.

—¿Emblema de Hegemol? —Preguntaron Quirrel y Hornet al unisono.

Mato se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás y ya no sería posible mantener su historia en secreto. Lanzó una maldición silenciosa y tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Mi hermano Sheo y yo éramos grandes admiradores del caballero Hegemol, de hecho iniciamos nuestro camino en el arte del aguijón gracias a él. Oro... No sé qué lo habrá motivado a seguir esta senda ¿Sería solo por imitarnos?¿O tenía otra razón más? Solo espero que no hayan sido motivaciones viles y egoístas, sería una vergüenza para el maestro, sobre todo considerando el notable talento que tenía... Un talento incluso mayoral mío.

—¿Oro es un gran peleador?

—No llega al nivel de Sheo, pero no es un guerrero despreciable, en cambio yo... Bueno, tenía que esforzarme bastante para poder seguirles el paso, sin embargo Sheo siempre me animaba a no rendirme y me brindaba todo su apoyo, en cambio Oro solo me ridiculizaba. Un día se organizó un campeonato de aguijón, donde el premio era nada menos que el emblema de Hegemol, una rara joya extremadamente valiosa. Cuando nos inscribimos en el campeonato solo quedaban dos vacantes, Sheo decidió no participar y darnos la oportunidad a nosotros.

"En esa ocasión yo no esperaba ganar, pero deseaba con todo mi corazón demostrar mi valía, luché como jamás lo había hecho y contrario a toda expectativa, gané, derroté a todos mis oponentes, incluso a mi hermano Oro y...Obtuve el emblema de Hegemol. Ese fue un gran momento... —Mato hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero ese desgraciado de Oro no lo aceptó, entonces un día, con su negro corazón plagado de maldad, me robó el emblema y lo vendió. Jamás se lo perdoné."

"Ese objeto tiene un valor inestimable, no solo por haber pertenecido a Hegemol, también de por sí es una joya, para poder recuperarla habría que pagar literalmente una montaña de Geo, dudo que Oro sea capaz de juntar semejante cantidad de dinero sin la ayuda de alguien."

Aquello de la montaña de Geo hizo eco en la mente de Hollow, quien en ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si la obsesión de Soy con el dinero no tendría alguna razón de ser.

El alegre ambiente decayó un poco luego de que Mato rememorara aquel incidente con su hermano, por eso no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos fueran a dormir.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo que se terminó alargando demasiado al punto de terminar convertido en dos debido a mi regla sagrada de no hacer capítulos de más de 5000 palabras.**

 **Como era de suponer, tocaba hacer un capítulo más tranquilo antes de entrar al último DLC y que mejor que hacerlo con Mato, mi maestro de los aguijones favorito. Siempre me intrigó esa especie de problema que tenía con Oro y me encantaría que alguna vez fuera aclarado que pasó entre ellos, mientras tanto, juntando todos los diálogos y pistas repartidos por el juego, me armé ese culebrón, que no se si es el mejor, pero creo funciona.**


	53. Chapter 53

Era plena noche cuando un golpe sobre su caparazón despertó a Quirrel. La cochinilla rápidamente se desenrolló creyéndose en peligro, las cochinillas reaccionaban muy rápido cuando algo las molestaba mientras dormían y Quirrel no era la excepción. No tardó en ponerse en guardia, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que no había ninguna amenaza, simplemente ya no estaba en el lugar donde se había dormido originalmente, si no en una pared.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró el voluminoso cuerpo de Mato dormido, encima de él Hollow se encontraba acurrucado, envuelto en una frazada pequeña, en esa forma parecía una adorable larva. Continuó inspeccionando la escena y pronto divisó a Hornet, quien como era propio de ella, dormía desparramada en una postura muy poco digna.

Probablemente ella lo había pateado mientras dormía y en su forma de bola había rodado lejos. Hornet era muy inquieta para dormir y era una de las razones por las que seguía ocupando su rincón en el piso del dormitorio a pesar de sus protestas. Suspiró algo molesto, ya se había despertado, ahora no podría dormir hasta dentro de un rato. Mientras tanto, decidió caminar un poco mientras esperaba a que regresara el sueño.

Salió de casa de Mato y fue recibido por el frío de la noche. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el cambio de temperatura, se estaba mucho más a gusto dentro del refugio, quizás sería mejor que se quedara ahí. El insecto estaba a punto de regresar con los demás cuando un suave gimoteo lo detuvo, era una especie de triste lamento proclamado por una voz bastante familiar. Se regresó al Interior de la guarida y recogió el aguijón onírico junto con una frazada para cubrirse porque no estaba dispuesto a aguantar el frío. Al salir portando el artefacto, pudo ver al rey pálido lamentándose en la puerta de la casa.

—¿Majestad? —Preguntó la cochinilla aún atónita por encontrar al monarca en ese estado.

—¿Quirrel? —Como fantasma el gusano no podía llorar, pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que tenía el estado de ánimo como para hacerlo— ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Hornet me despertó y sé que no podré dormir hasta dentro de un rato. —Guardó silencio observando la reacción del rey, quien parecía algo avergonzado—. Mi rey ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No es nada Quirrel, no te preocupes por mí y déjame solo.

—Lamento desafiar su autoridad pero yo no lo veo bien. —Se acercó hasta el fantasma y se sentó a su lado— ¿Quiere hablar de algo?

—No, de nada —contestó en tono seco.

—Majestad, usted y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad ¿Por qué no es sincero por una vez en la vida? ¿Por qué insiste tanto en mantener esa imagen de rey poderoso sin defectos al que nada le afecta? Usted ya no es rey, no necesita impresionar a nadie ni mantener reputación alguna. Y de todos modos, lo que me diga aquí yo no de lo diré a nadie, por favor, confíe en mí.

—Yo... Yo... —Finalmente el rey se quebró—. Soy un monstruo... Soy horrible, hice cosas tan horribles que ya no creo que las cosas buenas que he hecho sean suficientes para compensar mis pecados, mis hijos me odian, al punto que prefieren llamar padre a cualquier patán que encuentran por ahí antes que a mí...

—Majestad...

—Ya ni siquiera merezco me llames así... Pero tampoco podrías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Su nombre no es Pálido?

—Claro que no, ese fue el apodo que me dieron porque mi nombre de Wyrm era impronunciable.

—¿Y cual es su nombre de wyrm?

—Phat' atah.

—¿Patata?

—¿Por qué todo lo entiendes como patata? —Dijo con mirada asesina.

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, no importa —suspiró—. Ahora luego de muchos años me he dado cuenta de todos los errores que he cometido y cuánto no me arrepiento. Pero ahora estoy muerto y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, ya no tengo el poder para arreglar las cosas, ya no puedo forjar milagros ni apoyar con mi ciencia, ya no tengo el control de las cosas, no puedo hacer nada ¡Soy un inútil! —Sollozó el espectro.

—Patata...

—No me llames patata.

—Lo siento —el insecto entonces guardó silencio meditando que podría decir para animar al monarca, entonces tras un rato se le ocurrió algo—. Majestad, usted no ha sido un inútil, aún en su condición de difunto ha podido hacer grandes cosas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como que?

—Cuando Ali llegó con nosotros gracias a usted Hornet pudo perderle el miedo.

—Sí, pero aún así fue una maniobra peligrosa y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezco.

—Y cuando a Hollow se le rompió su máscara usted nos dijo que hacer.

—Me correspondía hacerlo, soy responsable de su existencia.

—Y cuando esa araña se robó el aguijón Onírico, según me contaron usted fue quien logró que lo devolviera.

—Hubiera sido peligroso dejarlo con ella.

—Y fue gracias a usted que lograron encontrar a Ali cuando fue secuestrada.

—Si pero... Pero esas son pequeñeces, en la mayoría de los casos ustedes arreglaron las cosas, yo solo ayudé. Y ahora en las cosas verdaderamente importantes no puedo hacer nada.

—No menosprecie las cosas pequeñas, fue está pequeña ayuda lo que nos sacó adelante. Por otro lado ¿Que es aquello tan importante en lo que no puede ayudar?

—Ya no puedo guiar a Hallownest, ya no puedo brindarles avances y civilización, ya... No podría ayudar a Hornet a concebir.

Estás últimas palabras le causaron un cierto dolor a la cochinilla, la infertilidad de Hornet también le dolía, pero ya había decidido aceptar esa realidad sin quejarse.

—Esos problemas no son algo que le competa a usted, le corresponde a las nuevas generaciones solucionarlo. Los bichos deben aprender a volar con sus propias alas, no pueden vivir dependiendo de un rey todopoderoso o se volverán débiles. Quizás durante mucho tiempo guió a Hallownest hacia la gloria y la prosperidad pero... Nada puede ser para siempre, incluso el reinado del grandioso Rey Pálido.

—Pero... ¿Y si no son capaces de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Y si no consiguen solucionar sus problemas?

—Tendrán que hacerlo, y usted tendrá que aprender a confiar en que son capaces de ello, después de todo, ese es el trabajo de un padre, darle las herramientas a sus hijos para luchar y creer en ellos.

El fantasma meditó las palabras de Quirrel durante unos momentos, quizás tuviera razón. Durante mucho tiempo siempre se mantuvo controlando todo y buscando hacer las cosas a su manera sin considerar los puntos de vista de otros. Si hubiera sido más abierto quizás los musgosos no se habrían sentido tan oprimidos y las mantis no se hubieran revelado. Recordó que durante su primer encuentro con Hornet después de muerto ella le reclamó su libertad de acción y renegó del destino que le estaba marcando. Otra razón para sentirse terrible, actuar de esa manera no lo hacía muy diferente de The Radiancce.

—Está bien, lo acepto, tienes razón. Ay... Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que una cochinilla me diera una lección a mí.

—Ay majestad —Quirrel soltó una risa jovial—. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que todos tienen algo que enseñar, incluso el más humilde de los insectos. Pero de todos modos que sea yo quien le de una lección no me parece tan fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo soy el aprendiz de la maestra Monomon ¿Verdad? —El rey parpadeó percatándose de eso.

—Sí, lo había olvidado. Hablando de eso ¿No has considerado volver a hacer clases? Hay mucho insecto ignorante por estos lados y los retoños que están naciendo necesitan educación.

—Mmmmm —Quirrel no contestó pero su rostro decía a todas luces que la idea le parecía bastante atractiva.

Luego de esto siguió un silencio en el que cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, el futuro era algo incierto y muchas decisiones requerían ser tomadas, sobre todo por el viejo Rey Pálido, quien fue el primero en externalizar su sentir.

—Yo... He estado considerando la idea de irme.

—¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

—Al lugar al que todos debemos ir algún día.

—Ah, ya veo —Quirrel había pensado en una forma mucho más terrenal de irse—. Supongo que eso es lo mejor, aunque no niego que lo voy a extrañar.

—¿Extrañarme?Jajaja, vaya, considerando que todos parecen odiarme, eso ya es un logro.

—No todos lo odian, es cierto que no es la persona favorita de Hollow y Hornet, pero ya no creo que lo odien, además de que usted ha mejorado mucho su actitud con el tiempo.

—Gracias, es bueno oír eso. —Miró al cielo con melancolía—. Nunca imaginé que mi mayor aprendizaje lo tendría después de muerto, pero no dejaré que esto sea en vano, en mi próxima reencarnación me aseguraré de hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Reencarnación? ¿De verdad?

—Sí —Esta vez el rey lo miró con una sonrisa—. Es una facultad de la que gozamos los altos seres, reencarnar preservando nuestros recuerdos. La mayoría prefieren olvidar y empezar de nuevo, pero yo valoro mucho el conocimiento acumulado.

—Bueno, seguro será capaz de sacarle provecho a eso, de todos modos, creo que debe hacerlo, es hora de que deje todo atrás y siga adelante, sus hijos estarán bien, son muy unidos y se apoyan entre ellos, juntos podrán enfrentar lo que sea.

—Sí, luego de que encontremos a Bretta me iré. Gracias Quirrel, creo que necesitaba hablar de esto —Su rostro suavizó su expresión—. Me alegro deque hayas sido tú quien conquistara el corazón de Hornet, no podría haber pedido un mejor compañero para ella.

—¡Mi rey! —Dijo Quirrel con el rostro colorado.

El fantasma solo sonrió de forma traviesa y se desvaneció en el aire.

Quirrel bufó algo avergonzado, esa clase de comentarios lo descolocaban, él no se sentía como el mejor pretendiente para nadie, pero ya había aprendido a aceptar que todos lo querían tal como era y se preocupaba por dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Una cierta somnolencia lo invadió y decidió regresar a dormir, lo más alejado de Hornet posible.

Al día siguiente retomaron la búsqueda de Bretta con aún más ímpetu que el día anterior, sobre todo por parte de Hornet, quien no podía soportar la culpa que la embargaba.

—¡Ya hemos revisado este lugar por completo y Bretta aún no aparece! —Exclamó Hornet enferma de la preocupación—. ¿Será que ya se alejó de este sitio? ¿Acaso ya se fue tan lejos como para no poder alcanzarla? ¿Y si ya la devoró alguna bestia?

—Tranquila Hornet —dijo Quirrel—. Cuando encontré a Bretta es cierto que fue a punto de ser devorada por un cienpies, pero aún así se las arregló para llegar bastante lejos por su cuenta, no es una niña indefensa incapaz de valerse por sí misma, quizás no es una guerrera, pero se las puede arreglar para sobrevivir.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó Mato—. Cuando la asusté, ella inmediatamente salió corriendo y se escondió en una grieta demasiado pequeña como para que yo pudiera entrar, si yo hubiera sido una bestia salvaje, no habría podido alcanzarla... Ahora que lo pienso ¿No estará escondida todavía en esa grieta?

—No lo veo muy probable —dijo Hornet—, pero de todos modos no se pierde nada con intentarlo, si al menos pudiera encontrar un rastro que me diga que está bien me sentiría más tranquila.

—Bien, síganme, todavía recuerdo más o menos por donde quedaba esa grieta.

Mato guió al grupo al lugar donde había tenido el encuentro con la escarabajo, todos comprobaron que en efecto, la abertura en la roca solo permitía el paso a insectos de un tamaño no mayor al de Quirrel o Hornet. Sin dudas ni demoras, los tres bichos más pequeños se introdujeron en aquella especie de cueva, la cual para su sorpresa resultó ser más profunda y empinada de lo que pensaron, era casi como tirarse de un precipicio. Nadie salió herido, Hollow amortiguó su caída en las rocas filosas usando las alas del monarca, y Hornet se apoyó en su hilo y su aguja para evitar el peligro, Quirrel no tenía forma de sortear ese obstáculo pero su pareja se encargó de ponerlo a salvo.

—Esa caída es muy peligrosa —comentó Hornet mirando hacia el agujero que estaba sobre sus cabezas por donde entraba algo de luz. No cualquier insecto podría caer por ahí sin salir lastimado ¿En verdad Bretta fue capaz de soportar esa caída?

—No lo hizo —contestó Quirrel observando el suelo—. Mira estas marcas, algo o alguien cayó por aquí, también veo rastros de sangre y las señales de que algo se arrastró por aquí. Se ven bastante recientes.

—¡Ay no!

Los tres siguieron las pistas que había señalado Quirrel y no tardaron en encontrar a la pobre escarabajo acurrucada en un recoveco de la pared, tenía su caparazón herida y una de sus patas estaba rota.

—¡Bretta! —Gritó la mestiza corriendo hacia su amiga y agachándose a su lado— Bretta, despierta Bretta, abre los ojos por favor.—Un ligero gruñido emergió de la escarabajo quien lentamente abrió los ojos.

—Hor... Net... ¿Eres... Tú? ¿No estoy soñando?

—¡Bretta! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! Quédate tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí, todo estará bien.

—Han venido a rescatarme... —Sollozó la insecto—Yo creí que me moría... Hornet...

—Cálmate Bretta, trata de no moverte mucho o podrías lastimarte más —dijo Quirrel acercándose a las dos chicas— Hornet hay que entablillarle la pata antes de tratar de moverla, y deberíamos buscar un manto o algo con qué cubrirla para proteger sus heridas.

—Quirrel también... Vino —Las lágrimas de gratitud y emoción corrian por el rostro de la insecto.

—Iré a buscar lo que me pediste —dijo Hornet poniéndose de pie—. Cuiden a Bretta por favor.

—Hornet... No te vayas... —Suplicó la herida con voz débil. Pero fue tranquilizada por una sutil caricia en su cabeza de parte de Hollow, quien incapaz de transmitirle sus pensamientos en palabras, lo hacía con sus gestos.

—Hollow... Tú también...

Bretta suspiró recordando los tiempos en los que estuvo enamorada e este chico, ahora lucían tan lejanos y borrosos. Recordó que Zote le había dicho que era una extraña y horrible bestia sombría. Viéndolo ahora tratarla con tanta amabilidad se le hacía difícil creerlo. Ella nunca creyó que él y Hornet fueran hermanos biológicos, supuso que en medio de su soledad habían decidido declararse hermanos y formar una familia, pues como comprobó, la pequeña bestia tenía sentimientos nobles, y aún alguien como él podía sentirse solo de vez en cuando. Era una lástima, sino fuera un monstruo quizás todavía lo amaría.

Bretta fue envuelta en una frazada y elevada a través del agujero por donde había caído, era una fortuna que Hornet hubiera traído tanto hilo con ella, gracias a eso y a un improvisado sistema de poleas pudieron subirla sin problemas.

Una vez afuera, la escarabajo se encontró con aquel terrible gigante que la había asustado el día anterior, pero para su sorpresa, descubrió que era amigo de sus vecinos y una persona muy agradable. Fue él quien la cargó entre sus brazos hasta su casa, quien sanó las heridas que tenía en su espalda y le preparó un nido para que descansara mientras se recuperaba. Tanta calidez terminó por derretir su corazón hambriento de amor y conmoverla por completo. Incluso no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su mente se perdiera en divagaciones y fantasías de amor y comenzara a ignorar a Hornet mientras se disculpaba con ella.

—... Y por eso quería disculparme contigo Bretta —decía la guerrera acompañando a su amiga junto a su lecho de enferma—. Fui muy desconsiderada, debí haberme sincerado contigo y tomar más en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero... ¿Bretta me estás escuchando?

—Es tan hermoso... Mi dulce gigante amable... —Balbuceó con ojos soñadores mirando a Mato que charlaba con Quirrel y Hollow.

—Bretta, no me que digas que... No otra vez.

—Es bueno ver que la enferma está mejor —dijo Mato acercándose a las dos chicas.

—Sí... Gracias —Contestó Bretta con el rostro colorado y mirada soñadora.

—Las heridas de su caparazón lucen mejor —dijo Quirrel revisándola superficialmente, luego tocó una de las patas de la escarabajo y esta soltó un quejido de dolor—. Mmm... Creo que su pata aún está muy herida, no creo que sea capaz de caminar hasta Bocasucia en su estado, mucho menos por este terreno tan complicado.

—Que mal... Si al menos hubiera una fuente termal por aquí —se lamentó Hornet.

—¿Por qué no la dejan conmigo? —Ofreció Mato— Yo puedo cuidarla hasta que se recupere, además me vendrá bien algo de compañía, no me había dado cuenta de lo solo que me sentía —Le dedicó una mirada amistosa a la escarabajo.

—Yo... Esto... Gracias... —Dijo Bretta casi desmayándose de la emoción.

Al menos con eso Hornet ya pudo sentirse más tranquila respecto a su amiga, su capacidad para recuperarse de una decepción amorosa y enamorarse de nuevo era impresionante. Por ahora ya no tenía ningún obstáculo ni razón para sentirse mal por quedarse junto a Quirrel.

El único que pareció algo contrariado por el nuevo interés romántico de la escarabajo fue Hollow.

—Hollow, te lo repito de nuevo, si por esa casualidad de la vida Mato y Bretta se hacen pareja, eso no te convertirá en hijo de Bretta. —Decía Hornet mientras caminaban de regreso a Bocasucia

—¡...!

—Mato tampoco es tu padre, ni biológico ni de crianza, es solo tu maestro, cualquier relación que tenga no tiene por qué afectarte.

—Además tú ya tienes padre —dijo el rey pálido apareciendo en medio de la nada.

—Mejor digamos que no tienes padre —dijo Hornet.

—...—Asintió de acuerdo.

—Pero qué insensibles son —se quejó el gusano—. Durante todo este tiempo he hecho todo lo posible para congraciarme con ustedes, pero aún así me rechazan. Bueno, no importa, pronto ya no los molestaré más, mocosos malagradecidos.

—¿Que quieres decir viejo?

El viejo rey no respondió, simplemente se esfumó en el aire de forma tan repentina como había aparecido.

—Siento que el viejo se trae algo entre manos —comentó Hornet son suspicacia.

—Te aseguró que no es nada malo —intervino Quirrel en defensa del rey.

—¿...?

—¿Que si tengo patatas?

— Hollow pregunta si tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa. En serio ¿Por qué todo lo entiendes como patata?

—Sí, tengo una idea de lo que pretende el rey —dijo ignorando el comentario de las patatas—. Pero no me corresponde a mí decirlo. Ya se enteraran ustedes en su momento. En todo caso, les aseguro que no es nada malo.

—Si tú lo dices confío en que será así —Finalizó Hornet.

Quirrel sabía que el rey planeaba abandonar finalmente aquel plano existencial y decir adiós a sus hijos, pero al parecer aquello le estaba costando algo de trabajo, probablemente necesitaba tiempo para prepararse. Sin embargo este tiempo necesario no sería demasiado, el rey patata había decidido despedirse al día siguiente, en cuanto sus hijos se levantarán para iniciar su rutina diaria.

Sin embargo el rey no era el único que iba a decir adiós al día siguiente. Hollow también pretendía dejar a Hornet, obviamente el término dejarla no se refería a abandonarla por completo, solo se iría a vivir al abismo con el resto de sus hermanos, se mantendría visitándola regularmente y si no podía, le pediría a alguno de sus hermanos que lo hiciera por él. Hollow jamás dejaría a su hermana desamparada, pero ahora Big lo necesitaba más.

Sí, al día siguiente, cuando Hornet despertara, todos tendrían una sería conversación.

Pero Hornet no despertó.

* * *

 **Inicia el tercer DLC. Último Arco: Godmaster.**

 **Me parece increíble la cantidad de cosas que han cambiado respecto a mi idea original para este fanfic, empezando porque originalmente no iba a haber nada de romance, Quirrel y Hornet iban a ser solo amigos... Sin embargo algo que no ha cambiado es el final, el cual espero lo encuentren tan espectacular como lo imagino en mi mente.**


	54. Chapter 54

La mestiza vestida de rojo yacía profundamente dormida en su cama, lucía tranquila, en una forma anormal para alguien como ella. Se encontraba recostada de lado, estirada sin mover un solo músculo, tan quieta que parecía una escultura, solo el leve movimiento de su respiración indicaba que estaba viva. Ya llevaba 5 días en este estado de hibernación.

—Hornet... Por favor, despierta... —Suplicaba la cochinilla que estaba a su lado—. Despierta Hornet, te lo suplico, abre los ojos... Vuelve conmigo... —Colocó una mano encima de ella y la movió como tantas veces había hecho en el último tiempo— Tú, prometiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta el final de mi vida... No me hagas esto...

La voz de Quirrel se quebró y cálidas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

—Despierta... No te vayas... Por favor... Haré lo que sea... Dejaré que me muerdas, dormiré contigo, prepararé estofado especial, lo que quieras, pero por favor... Hornet... Dijiste que te casarías conmigo... No me dejes solo...

Allí arrodillado junto a la cama enterró su cabeza entre las sábanas y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Ya eran 5 días esperando verla abrir los ojos otra vez, permaneciendo a su lado día y noche solo con la esperanza de verla sonreír una vez más, fueron 5 días en los que trató de mantenerse fuerte, pero el agotamiento y el dolor simplemente ya eran demasiados, sucumbió a la tristeza ya sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás de él.

De pronto Quirrel fue interrumpido por un toque en su espalda. Con los ojos inundados en lágrimas volteó a ver y se encontró con Hollow, quien lo miraba preocupado sujetando entre sus manos una bandeja con algo de comida quemada, la cocina nunca había sido su fuerte, pero aún así daba lo mejor tratando de hacer algo decente para su amigo.

Quirrel llevaba cuatro días sin comer y ya comenzaba a notarse algo más delgado, por eso el contenedor dio todo su esfuerzo preparando algo para él, no quería que muriera de hambre, ya era bastante horrible tener a su hermana en ese estado como para además, perder a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Hollow... No tengo hambre.

—... —Empujó la bandeja con comida contra Quirrel insistiéndole en que comiera.

—Lo digo en serio Hollow, no tengo hambre.

—... —Empujó una vez más.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero! —Le gritó golpeando la bandeja y tirando la comida quemada al suelo.

Hollow vio con frustración como todo el esfuerzo que había hecho era arrojado al piso con total desprecio, entonces levantó la vista indignado y comenzó a gesticular con enojo contra Quirrel. Le dijo bastantes cosas, aunque él no las entendía del todo, sin embargo lo que si entendió fue la preocupación y el cariño que puso al fabricar esas horrendas tortillas que le trajo y la tremenda pena que sintió al verse despreciado.

—Yo... Lo siento Hollow —dijo aún entre lágrimas— No quería...

A Hollow se le pasó toda la rabia que tenía en cuanto vio a Quirrel disculparse de manera tan sentida y con tanta pena. Dejó su actitud indignada y abrazó a su amigo, quien nuevamente estalló en llanto mientras se aferraba a él desesperado. Hollow quizás no comprendía del todo la magnitud del dolor de Quirrel, pero sabía que no le gustaba verlo así, lo hería.

Pasaron varias horas, en las que sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Hollow volvió a abrir los ojos y se percató de que estaba firmemente sujeto por los brazos de Quirrel, rápidamente se zafó de ellos sintiéndose abochornado. ¡Se había quedado dormido abrazado a Quirrel! Pero qué situación más vergonzosa, que bueno que no había nadie ahí para verlo... O eso creía.

En cuanto el contenedor tomó conciencia de su entorno, notó al rey pálido cerca de él observándolo con rostro de piedra. Rápidamente se puso rojo de la vergüenza y comenzó a gesticular nerviosamente.

—Yo no te voy a reprochar nada —dijo el rey desviando la mirada—. Quirrel es tu amigo y es normal que te preocupes, y Hornet no tiene por qué enterarse que dormiste con él, considerando que ni él mismo Quirrel lo sabe.

—¡...!

—No estoy tratando de hacerlo sonar mal.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—Como sea, no quiero pelear contigo ahora ni en esta situación, solo quería decirte que Green lleva un rato tocando a la puerta y creo que ya deberías ir a atenderlo.

Hollow parpadeó sorprendido ¿Green estaba afuera? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza preocupado. Le había dicho que pronto iría al abismo a ocuparse del problema de Big, pero con lo de la despedida de Ali y posteriormente con el problema de Hornet, había dejado esa tarea de lado ¡Pero qué terrible caballero protector estaba resultando ser!

Rápidamente corrió y abrió la puerta de su casa encontrando del otro lado al contenedor vestido de Verde que lucía furioso y a la vez dolido, le pareció ver marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos, además de que tenía un aspecto cansado, como si llevara tiempo sin dormir bien.

Su hermano le dio un empujón comunicando su indignación frente a su conducta distante y su falta de cumplimiento de sus promesas. Le "gritó" que los había abandonado por Hornet, siendo que ella era solo una media hermana que además no se había criado con ellos, por lo que no debería tener tanta prioridad en su vida. En parte esto hizo enojar a Hollow, pero se aguantó su indignación por la culpa que sentía. Finalmente Green terminó sumamente alterado, casi llorando de la desesperación al contarle que Big había caído en una especie de sueño eterno y que llevaba cinco días sin despertar.

Ante esta última noticia los ojos de Hollow se abrieron de la sorpresa, entonces sin decir nada agarró a su hermano de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio, donde Quirrel seguía dormido desenrollado con su respalda apoyada contra la cama, ausente de la realidad. Hollow le explicó a Green que justamente el día que pensaba regresar al abismo, Hornet había caído en un profundo sueño del que no lograba despertar. El contenedor de verde se llevó las manos al rostro de la sorpresa y esto no hizo más que aumentar sus preocupaciones ¿Acaso esto se trataría de algún tipo de enfermedad? ¿Más personas pronto entrarían en el mismo estado de coma? ¿Cuantos más habían en esa condición?

Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a investigar este fenómeno, primeramente buscando más víctimas del mismo. Se separaron y comenzaron a recorrer el reino tratando de identificar insectos dormidos, no se detuvieron a hacer una búsqueda muy exhaustiva, solo revisaron a sus conocidos e hicieron una inspección superficial mirando por aquí y por allá. Esta investigación duró cerca de dos días, tras los cuales se volvieron a reunir para intercambiar datos. Green no conocía a muchos bichos y no era tan diestro moviéndose por Hallownest, por lo que no encontró a ningún otro bicho en coma, por su parte Hollow encontró ocho víctimas más de la misteriosa enfermedad, Sly, los tres hermanos maestros del aguijón, los tres señores mantis y Ogrim.

Ambos hermanos meditaron mucho en el asunto ¿Que tenían en común esos ocho bichos con sus hermanos? Aparentemente nada, no eran ni de la misma especie, ni de la misma edad, tampoco del mismo género ni habitaban el mismo ambiente o comían lo mismo ¿Cuál sería la relación? Simplemente no podían explicárselo y todo esto cada vez los tenía más preocupados.

Finalmente Green decidió regresar al abismo solo para comunicar las nuevas noticias a sus otros hermanos, Hollow se quedaría por allí investigando lo que pudiera, de todas maneras, si encontraba una cura para Hornet, también encontraría una cura para Big y todos los demás. Pero aquello no era tan fácil. Hollow no era alguien muy reflexivo y muchas cosas las hacía de forma impulsiva, no era la persona apropiada para investigar una rara enfermedad y reunir pistas. En algo como esto le hubiera resultado útil la ayuda de Quirrel, pero él... Simplemente no podía ayudarlo.

Por más que él y el rey pálido trataron de animarlo, o al menos motivarlo a ayudarlos a buscar una cura para Hornet, pero no hubo caso, la cochinilla no tenía energías para nada, ni para comer, ni para luchar por existir.

—La situación es muy grave —dijo el rey Pálido preocupado—. Si sigue así temo que no sobrevivirá.

—¿...?

—Sí Hollow, las personas pueden morir de tristeza.

—¡...!

—Sí, sé que la muerte es algo normal y que debe aceptarse, pero cada quien tiene su forma de superar las pérdidas y la de las cochinillas es muy específica.

—¿...?

—Como seguro habrás oído decir, a las cochinillas les gusta vivir en grupos familiares grandes. Tíos, padres, madres, hijos primos, todos viven juntos, y cuando algún miembro de la familia perece, es el apoyo y el amor que la familia se brinda mutuamente lo que ayuda a todos a superar la pérdida, pero Quirrel está solo, la única familia que tiene son tú y Hornet.

—...

—Me temo que quizás tú no seas suficiente, no puedes quedarte a su lado todo el tiempo, además, Quirrel está más desamparado que una cochinilla promedio. Recuerda que él no tiene pasado, parientes o posesiones, él no tiene nada, nada de nada, dudo que seas capaz de imaginar la verdadera realidad de lo que te digo, muy pocas personas son las que lo han perdido todo en realidad. Hornet era su esperanza, pero ahora no la tiene. Aún si sobrevive a esta crisis ¿Qué es lo que queda para él?

—¡...!

—Tú tienes otros hermanos de los cuales hacerte cargo y no te puedes llevar a Quirrel contigo al abismo ¿Lo vas a dejar solo?

—... —Bajó la cabeza sintiendo que la desesperación lo invadía.

—Sí... Lo imaginé —Dirigió su mirada hacia su hija que yacía inconsciente en la cama—. Lo que le pasa a Hornet y a Big... Es raro, he tratado de meterme en sus mentes pero no puedo... Es como si hubiera una barrera impidiendo el paso de influencias externas ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? —Miró a Hollow con determinación—. Yo me haré cargo de esto, no dejaré que mi título de alto ser sea en vano, fui capaz de crear milagros y maravillas en mi pasado, no dejaré que esto me supere ¡Nadie se mete con mi descendencia! —Y tras esta declaración se esfumó.

Hollow mentalmente agotado ya no dijo nada más, realmente no creía que el viejo fantasma fuera capaz de hacer algo, en esos momentos solo quería que todo acabara, estaba desesperado, sus hermanos estaban en coma y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, había jurado ser el protector de su familia y era un fracaso.

Casi arrastrando los pies fue en busca de una frazada y unas almohadas y se improvisó una lugar para dormir, ya que Quirrel y Hornet ahora ocupaban la cama. Entonces cerró los ojos deseando ahora ser él quien no despertara más.

Pasó un día completo antes de que el rey pálido regresara de su misión en busca de información y contrario a toda expectativa, tenía noticias favorables.

—¡Hollow! ¡Encontré la fuente de la barrera que me impide entrar en la mente de Hornet!

—¿...?

—Claro que es algo bueno, quizás lo que causa ese bloqueo sea lo mismo que la mantiene dormida, pero en caso de que no sea así, si retiramos el bloqueo podremos entrar en su mente e investigar desde ahí cuál es el problema. Sé que no es una solución inmediata, pero es un avance.

Sinceramente Hollow estaba tan cansado que hubiera preferido una solución más rápida y directa, pero no despreciaba los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo su padre por ayudar, además de que estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a cualquier esperanza. Por eso, aunque no mostró mucho entusiasmo, se dispuso a seguir al gusano a donde quiera que lo guiara.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del viejo monarca, el pequeño contenedor se dirigió a los canales reales. La verdad es que no entendía que podía haber allí que los ayudara con su problema, de todos los lugares que hubiera imaginado, jamás se le ocurrió buscar allí. Básicamente era un vertedero ¿Que podía haber de importante? Pero no se quejó, confió ciegamente en el fantasma y obedeció cada instrucción que le dio, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

—¿...? —Preguntó con rabia.

—No es un camino sin salida, por aquí se puede continuar, es solo que el paso está bloqueado. Vamos Hollow ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú eres el ávido explorador que siempre encuentra los pasajes secretos más escondidos.

—... —Se llevó una mano al rostro expresando su agotamiento.

—Sí, comprendo, solo tómatelo con clama

—¡...!

Sintiéndose algo molesto de que el rey lo reprendiera, caminó hasta la pared que le señalaban y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Pudo distinguir varias grietas en la piedra y tras darle un par de ligeros golpes con su aguijón, el sonido le indicó que había un pasaje oculto detrás. Ya teniendo esos antecedentes, se dispuso a descargar toda la rabia retenida que tenía acumulada y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared. Las grietas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más grandes, hasta que la roca se fracturó y terminó colapsando.

—¡Bien hecho Hollow! —Exclamó el rey—. Ahora sigamos, la energía que percibo se hace cada vez más fuerte.

Padre e hijo se introdujeron por el pasaje y este los condujo a lo que a todas luces lucía como una guarida de tremadoras, el lugar estaba plagado de ellas, de larvas, de huevos y de unos especímenes adultos sumamente robustos que el contenedor decidió anotar en el diario del Cazador.

—Tal parece que la comida en este lugar es abundante, mira lo grandes que se han puesto estas tremadoras —dijo el rey—. La verdad lucen algo desagradables, creo que ni siquiera Hornet querría probar la carne de estos seres.

—...

—¿Tú crees que sí? Sé que es muy bruta en muchas cosas, pero no creo que tanto como para comer estas cosas.

Se mantuvieron discutiendo los gustos culinarios de la chica durante un rato mientras avanzaban a través de aquel nido y de paso, eliminaban a unas cuantas amenazas molestas. Hollow debía reconocer que aunque las tremadoras ya no eran ninguna amenaza para él, un poco de peso extra las convertía en criaturas terribles, recibió un par de palizas antes de que lograra encontrar la mejor forma de despacharlas.

Finalmente luego de bastante esfuerzo, salió de aquella guarida para llegar a un lugar más amplio, que lucía como una especie de vertedero. Probablemente la corriente de agua guiaba la basura hasta este lugar en concreto, por algo había tanto desperdicio reunido allí, si incluso en aquella especie de lago subterráneo se habían formado islas de basura.

Quizás Hornet era algo más escrupulosa y prefería los lugares más limpios, pero a Hollow le daba lo mismo caminar sobre excremento o escarbar entre la basura, por eso se zambulló en el agua y nadó hasta una isla de basura en la que había logrado ver algo que le parecía interesante. En ese punto algunas de sus preocupaciones se habían aligerado y su espíritu de exploración había salido a flote, quería verlo todo, tocarlo todo, revisar cada rincón de ese nuevo territorio hasta que lo hubiera memorizado por completo, sin embargo el rey pálido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Eh, Hollow, después podrás explorar todo lo que quieras, recuerda la razón por la que estamos aquí, ven.

De mala gana el muchacho obedeció y se dirigió hacia su padre, quien se encontraba frente a un extraño sarcófago envuelto en cadenas sujeto por un candando. Esto de inmediato despertó el interés del contenedor.

—Aquí, esto es, de aquí viene esa energía extraña que protege el sueño de los dormidos ¿De qué crees que se trate Hollow? Sea lo que sea parece algo peligroso, si está encerrado en este sarcófago y atado por estas cadenas debe serlo.

A Hollow la verdad no le interesaban las razones ni el pasado de este sarcófago, solo quería salvar a su familia y si la solución estaba en esta cosa, lo abriría a como diera lugar.

Comenzó a golpear esa extraña tumba tratando de romperla y liberar su contenido, pero esta parecía demasiado dura para el poder de su aguijón.

—¡Ten cuidado Hollow! —Lo reprendió el rey—. Ya te dije que esa cosa es peligrosa, si tienen este sarcófago encerrado de esta manera es por algo, de hecho... Por alguna razón se me hace familiar ¿Donde he visto esto antes?

—... ¿...?

—¿Abrirlo sin una llave? No sé... No creo que se pueda... En verdad esto me parece familiar, casi juraría que yo mismo construí este instrumento.

Hollow movió la cabeza molesto, si había algo que se podía decir de su padre, era que tenía un gran talento para construir toda clase de artefactos raros y prisiones infranqueables, romper sus jaulas o deshacer sus sellos no era nada fácil.

Miró con atención la cerradura, ojalá pudiera encontrar la llave que la abría, sería mucho más fácil que romper ese maldito sarcófago, pero no tenía ninguna pista de donde encontrar la llave, aunque...

De pronto Hollow se acordó de la llave que le había arrebatado a esa loca del coliseo, el rey también había dicho que se le hacía muy familiar pero no recordaba de donde ¿Sería la llave de la cerradura? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

El pequeño sacó la mentada llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, esta entró con suma facilidad y pareció encajar perfectamente.

—Hollow... ¿Que haces? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Ah, es la del coliseo... Un momento... Esa llave... Este sarcófago... ¡Ya me acuerdo!

Pero ya era muy tarde, Hollow giró la llave en su cerradura y el candado se abrió, las cadenas que sujetaba cayeron y aquella prisión fue abierta. Ambos individuos observaron el espectáculo, uno de ellos lleno de emoción y el otro de miedo.

El sarcófago se abrió como si se tratara de una crisálida y de su interior emergió un extraño insecto dorado, grande y obeso, con sus alas colgando de su espalda y una máscara con cresta en su cabeza. La pobre criatura en cuanto emergió de su prisión se desplomó en el suelo con un grito apagado, el tono de su voz indicaba que se trataba de una hembra.

—No... Se ha liberado... Esto es terrible...

—¿...?

—Eh... No, no la conozco, pero si estaba encerrada ahí seguro que era alguien terrible.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos.

—Este sarcófago lo diseñe para contener a otros altos seres que pudieran resultar peligrosos para el reino.

—... —Había veneno en su mirada.

—Si desafiaban el reinado podían considerarse peligrosos... Técnicamente...

—... —Agitó su mano restándole importancia a las palabras de su padre.

—De todos modos mientras estuve vivo nunca tuve que usar el sarcófago, la vida en el reino transcurrió de forma apacible. Pero si esta dama de aquí se encontraba sellada, seguro fue porque alguien la consideraba peligrosa, y ahora... Está libre.

—... —Tocó la cabeza de la criatura dorada y miró al fantasma de forma interrogante

—Pues... Déjame ver... ¡Sí! De ella proviene esa extraña energía que me impide ingresar a los sueños de Hornet, seguramente ella es la que está causando todo este desastre.

Hollow sacó su aguijón listo para acabar con la criatura dormida.

—¡No! —Gritó el rey— ¡Pero qué crees que haces!

—¡...!

—Matarla no necesariamente va a arreglar las cosas, podría darse el caso de que con su fallecimiento nadie despierte y perderíamos la única posibilidad de salvarlos ¡No seas tan imprudente!

—¿...?

—Pues... Yo la investigaría un poco, al menos trataría de ingresar en su mente, quizás ahí esté la repuesta para acabar con esta maldición.

Hollow consideró aquello como una buena idea, por lo que sacó el aguijón Onírico y procedió a golpear la mente de misteriosa dama desvanecida.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna barrera que impidiera su entrada, por lo que Hollow y el Rey Pálido se vieron transportados a la compleja mente de la buscadora de dioses.


	55. Chapter 55

"¡Blasfemia! ¡Blasfemia total!

¡Eres una escoria! ¡Tú mera existencia es una vergüenza! ¡Eres el más insignificante de los enanos!

¿Con que derecho osas invadir el hogar de los dioses?

¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí!"

Mientras Hollow entraba a aquel reino de sueños, estas agresivas palabras resonaban en su mente al mismo tiempo que veía aparecer una curiosa silueta, imponente pero borrosa, tan lejana y tan brillante que la sentía a un nivel encima de él, como si se tratara de un ser superior al que jamás podría alcanzar. Entonces se sintió caer.

Hollow aterrizó en un lugar brillante, donde todo parecía estar iluminado por una luz dorada. Miró hacia el suelo y notó que este estaba hecho también de una especie de material dorado, como piedras preciosas. Cada detalle era magnífico, imponente, de una riqueza y una belleza inigualable, como si hubiera sido creado para los mismos dioses.

—Pues... No está mal —dijo el rey caminando hasta Hollow.

—¿Eh? ¿Ahora no vienes flotando? —Dijo el contenedor.

—La mente que gobierna este pequeño reino onírico es sin duda poderosa, quizás la más poderosa que he visto. No puedo usar mi poder para desafiar las leyes que ella impuso en este lugar, así que si ella dice que debo caminar, pues tendré que hacerlo.

—Oh bueno. Te hará bien algo de ejercicio —dijo Hollow restándole importancia y adentrándose en ese reino de ensueño.

—Pues, técnicamente no lo necesito, pero no me molesta caminar.

Padre e hijo avanzaron hacia las profundidades de aquel fastuoso reino y contemplaron con fascinación las imponentes construcciones que se alzaban alrededor de ellos. Aquello era como un palacio de oro, quizás tanto o más impresionante que el palacio blanco del rey. Sin embargo a pesar de su belleza, lucía menos "habitable", no parecía contar con las comodidades adecuadas para que cualquier bicho viviera ahí.

—Qué raro, no he visto dormitorios, ni salas de estar, ni baños... —Dijo Hollow—, solo, habitaciones grandes con estatuas y algo así como altares.

—No creo que este lugar sea hecho para vivir en el. Parece más un panteón.

—¿Que es un panteón?

—Es un templo grande, gigantesco e imponente hecho para honrar y venerar a los dioses —explicó el rey.

—¡Y ustedes no los están venerando con sus patéticas presencias en este lugar! ¡Blasfemos! ¡Herejes! —Gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un insecto del mismo color dorado del palacio, de hecho ese tono era el mismo de la criatura que había salido del sarcófago, y esa no era la única semejanza, el ser que tenían al frente también portaba la misma máscara con cresta que habían visto antes. Sin embargo tenía la diferencia de estar en una etapa de desarrollo anterior, pues se encontraba envuelta en una crisálida.

—¡Largo de aquí! No son dignos de presentarse ante los dioses que habitan este panteón.

—¿Dioses? —Hollow ladeó la cabeza— ¿A qué te refieres con dioses?

—Ah, pequeña criatura que se arrastra, tu miserable mente es incapaz de comprender la grandiosidad del concepto de un dios. Todos aquellos seres de gran poder son dioses ¡Todos! Y todos están reunidos aquí en el panteón. De entre todos los seres divinos que pueblan este palacio saldrá el dios de dioses ¡El maestro de los dioses! ¡Jajajajaja!

—Oye viejo, es mi idea o... ¿Esta hembra no está muy bien de la cabeza? —Susurró Hollow.

—Parece una fanática religiosa, pero una con gran poder, crear una dimensión onírica de esta complejidad no es fácil. Probablemente es ella la que tiene capturada la mente de Hornet y de los demás.

—Ya veo. —Inmediatamente la mirada de Hollow se endureció.

El contenedor caminó hacia la insecto dorada y alzó su aguijón contra ella, sin embargo esta no pareció muy impresionada, incluso se dio el lujo de mirarlo con desprecio.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Qué insolencia! La escoria pretende desafiarnos. ¿Por qué te has arrastrado a este panteón pequeño? El desagradable sonido que produces al avanzar crea mucha discordia, no podemos armonizar con las resonancias divinas de los dioses. ¿Acaso la envidia te insta a cometer semejante pecado? ¡Rezamos para que los dioses te den merecido castigo!

—... En serio... ¿De qué rayos hablas? —Dijo Hollow con rostro fastidiado—. Yo solo quiero que liberes las mentes de todos los insectos cautivos que tienes aquí ¿Y por qué hablas en plural?

—¿El patético ser pretende detener nuestro sagrado objetivo? ¡Blasfemia! ¡La ira de los dioses caerá sobre...

—¡Ya cállate vieja loca! —Gritó Hollow ya harto cortándola con su aguijón.

El filo del arma atravesó el cuerpo de la buscadora de dioses que se desvaneció en el aire en una nube de destellos brillantes.

—¡Pero qué has hecho Hollow! —Gritó el rey pálido histérico— ¡La destruiste! ¡Ella es la fuente creadora de este lugar! Ella...

—Ah... Eso fue muy descortés —dijo la buscadora apareciendo detrás de ellos.

—¡Sigue viva? —dijo Hollow preparando su aguijón de nuevo.

—¿Crees que un patético ser como tú sería capaz de destruirnos? ¡Jamás! La labor sagrada de encontrar al dios de dioses debe ser llevada a cabo sin demora.

Hollow estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque de nuevo cuando el rey lo detuvo con un gesto y le indicó sus alrededores. Entonces el contenedor comenzó a examinar su entorno notando con sorpresa que la buscadora de dioses que tenía al frente no era la única, el lugar estaba plagado de estos seres, todos envueltos en sus crisálidas doradas y portando sus misteriosas máscaras.

—Probablemente aunque destruyas a una, habrán 100 más para reemplazarla, y se seguirán creando más según se necesite.

—Bravo, no se podría esperar menos del intelecto de un dios, aunque sea un dios menor.

—Eh... ¿Gracias? —A decir verdad el rey se sentía un tanto incómodo al ser halagado por esa loca.

—¿El viejo un dios? —Dijo Hollow con desprecio— Por favor.

La buscadora de dioses le dedicó una mirada asesina y un gesto de desprecio tal que el contenedor no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—La escoria es incapaz de reconocer a un dios, es ciego y sordo a su grandeza, rogamos para que las divinidades le otorguen su justo castigo, tal blasfemia no puede ser perdonada ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Arrástrate a tu basurero!

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó de pronto Hollow— Yo no tengo ningún interés en permanecer en este sitio, yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hermana que está atrapada en un sueño.

—¿Tú hermana? No sé de qué criatura podría tratarse, no me parece recordar que haya en este lugar ningún ser de tu clase. Aquí solo se reúnen los seres más poderosos, los verdaderos dioses de Hallownest, la verdad... No me explico por qué este dios de pálido brillo no fue convocado a este sitio —miró al rey pálido con rostro extrañado.

—¿Quizás porque estoy muerto?

—Eso nunca fue un impedimento —Tomó una actitud soberbia—. Hallownest es la verdadera tierra de los dioses, aquí son eternos, nunca mueren, su poderío es infinito, nada puede arrebatarlos de esta tierra, nadie puede apartarlos de nuestro lado.

Había un cierto tono de dolor en la voz de la acólito, algo que para el rey no pasó desapercibido, pero que Hollow prefirió ignorar. Si comenzaba a sentir pena por sus enemigos no sería capaz de rescatar a su familia y amigos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes ir a los que tienes cautivos? —Preguntó Hollow finalmente.

—¿Que tienes que hacer? ¡Ha! ¿Acaso la pequeña criatura que se arrastra sería capaz de hacer algo? Un ser tan vergonzoso, tan patético, tan insignificante no podría lograr nada. Los seres insignificantes solo pueden someterse a la voluntad de los dioses y acatar sus designios. Mientras el dios de dioses no se revele, las divinidades deberán permanecer en el panteón luchando. No importa cuánto tiempo tome, hasta que uno no se alce con el poder, el ritual continuará.

—Entonces... ¿Hasta que alguien no le gane a todos seguirán atrapados?

—Al menos la pequeña mente de esta escoria es capaz de entender este hecho.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces participaré en sus combates rituales y los derrotaré a todos! Pero tendrás que prometer que cuando sea el campeón liberarás a los que están vivos —dijo Hollow con resolución, tras lo cual siguió un incómodo silencio.

—¡BLASFEMIA! ¡Hereje! ¡Arrepiéntete pecador! —Gritó la buscadora de dioses histérica—. ¡Miserable! ¡Has ordenado tu propia destrucción! Estas no son simples peleas, son combates sagrados a través de los cuales entramos en armonía con los dioses. Te has atrevido a desafiar a los dioses de este panteón ¿En verdad te consideras un igual a ellos? ¡Desenvainar tu arma entonces! Criatura insensata, serás condenada por tu arrogancia.

En ese momento la luminosidad del sitio comenzó a aumentar hasta hacerse tan potente que Hollow y el Rey Pálido se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos. Una campana Resonó en sus cabezas anunciando el inicio de algo y para cuándo la luminosidad descendió lo suficiente como para que pudieran volver a mirar, ambos descubrieron que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar.

Ambos bichos ahora se encontraban en una especie de arena de combate que recordaba un poco al coliseo, pero mucho más elegante. Estaba rodeada de un aura de divinidad y magnificencia, resaltada por el color dorado que impregnaba cada pared de la construcción. Por sobre la zona de combate habían gradas con asientos para el público, que estaban siendo ocupados por un ejercido de bichos crisálida portando máscaras del mismo color del entorno.

Pero por sobre el mar de crestas áureas, se alzaba un trono, hermoso y fastuoso, que era ocupado por la buscadora de dioses y principal ente gobernante de aquella mente colectiva.

La acólito observó a los bichos que tenía a sus pies de forma grave y analítica, esperando por algo que nadie sabía.

—Disculpe... ¿Pero dónde está el enemigo? —Preguntó Hollow inocentemente.

—La mente de la bestia que se arrastra es tan básica que ni siquiera puede identificar a su enemigo ¡Obviamente tu oponente es el dios que tienes frente a ti!

Hollow miró a su alrededor buscando al dios que mencionaba, pero no encontró a nadie, hasta que de pronto una idea extraña cruzó por su mente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo pelear contra el viejo?

—Finalmente comprendes lo obvio

—¿Qué? —Exclamó el monarca— ¡Pero yo no quiero pelear con él! Tampoco soy bueno en combate, no tengo resistencia.

—Todos los dioses han de acudir al sagrado ritual para poder armonizar correctamente, solo entonces su divinidad se manifiesta en su máxima expresión. Tú, misterioso dios pálido, quizás no fuiste convocado a esta arena de combate, pero la divina providencia te ha traído hasta aquí, por lo tanto, has de participar.

—Pero...

—Vamos viejo, la loca religiosa ya dijo que tendremos que pelear —dijo Hollow con una sonrisa de confianza.

—A mí me parece que la idea de luchar conmigo te agrada más de lo que deberías. —Lo miró de forma severa—. Apuesto a que es solo porque tendrás la oportunidad de golpearme libremente.

—Quien sabe... —Desvió la mirada de forma traviesa.

—¡Comiencen! —Gritó la buscadora de dioses tan cansada de tanto preámbulo.

Antes de que el Rey Pálido pudiera quejarse de nuevo, Hollow corrió hacia él y lanzó un rápido estoque. Estaba seguro de que con eso lograría golpearlo, pero antes de hacer contacto con la nívea criatura, esta se esfumó de su vista.

El contenedor se detuvo y miró a su alrededor confundido ¿Dónde se había ido el gusano? No podía ser tan rápido ¿O sí? Ahora que lo pensaba, supuestamente el viejo Rey Pálido era un ente muy poderoso, o eso solían decir los que hablaban de él, quizás aún no había visto todo de lo que era capaz.

—¿En serio no hay forma de evitar todo esto? —Dijo el Wyrm desde las alturas.

Hollow levantó la vista y con sorpresa vio a su padre volando, pero no de la manera habitual flotando en el aire por su condición de fantasma, ahora lo hacía utilizando tres pares de alas resplandecientes, muy semejantes a las alas del monarca que él tenía, pero estas se veían más densas y funcionales, además le permitían volar en lugar de solo dar saltos grandes.

—Como... —Estaba incrédulo.

—Nunca fui un insecto alado, pero creé un hechizo que me permitió formarme unas alas de alma. Una versión obsoleta de ese hechizo es la que tú usas para dar tus enormes saltos. Tal parece que este sitio me hace funcionar bajo las mismas condiciones en las que lo hacía cuando estaba vivo.

—Esto hará la pelea más interesante —dijo el chico entusiasmado—. Sería muy aburrido solo golpearte sin que te defendieras.

—Por favor Hollow, no quiero lastimarte.

—¿Más de lo que ya lo has hecho?

Esas palabras le dolieron como un puñal en el corazón, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado y todo lo vivido, Hollow aún no lo perdonaba y no tenía remordimientos en hacérselo notar. No habría forma de evitar la pelea, pero si eso era lo que su hijo quería, eso le daría.

Hollow brincó hasta él dando un salto extraordinario para alguien de su tamaño, poco faltaba para asestar un golpe certero, cuando una bomba de energía plateada explotó frente a él arrojándolo al suelo y frustrando su ataque. El contenedor se incorporó algo aturdido y miró con sorpresa a su padre que seguía volando sobre su cabeza, su rostro mostraba una frialdad letal, era la expresión de un ser despiadado que no dudaba en atacar, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía del rey pálido, aunque en realidad su desprecio hacia él hizo que nunca se interesara por conocerlo un poco más.

Quizás el concepto que tenía de él era un tanto errado, siempre pensó que el viejo gusano era un ser inteligente pero débil, por algo necesitaba de los 5 grandes caballero para que lo defendieran y tenía ese palacio lleno de sierras, a diferencia de otros gobernantes que había conocido que carecían de esos lujos. Los señores mantis vivían en comunidad con su tribu y no dudaban en demostrar su fuerza. A Herrah nunca la conoció viva pero Hornet decía que era fuerte física y mentalmente. Y la reina Vespa, aunque contaba con súbditos para defenderla, probablemente también era capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, por algo su hija desplegaba cierto nivel de pelea.

Probablemente se había equivocado con el rey, por muy listo que sea un gusano, ningún insecto se inclinará ante él si no demuestra poder, así es como funciona la sociedad de los bichos.

Hollow tuvo que despertar abruptamente de sus ensoñaciones, pues una lluvia de espadas plateadas se dirigía hacia él. Esquivó dando algunos saltos, pero su velocidad no fue suficiente para salir ileso. Una de las espadas logró golpearle una pata haciéndolo tropezar, y justo en ese instante, otra bomba de magia plateada le reventó encima arrojándolo lejos.

El pequeño se levantó resintiendo los golpes, el rey pálido era un enemigo formidable, rápido como ninguno, pero no sé dejaría ganar, si había derrotado a The Radiance, podría con esto.

Repentinamente percibió un cambio en la presión del aire y brincó lejos, justo a tiempo para evitar que otra explosión plateada le reventara encima, pero no podía detenerse. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas evitando una cadena de explosiones que le seguían la pista, todas rápidas y poderosas, era difícil mantenerse a salvo de esa manera, sin embargo se las arregló para salir airoso.

Pero en cuanto las explosiones se detuvieron una lluvia de espadas plateadas lo recibió. Comenzó a esquivar los proyectiles lo mejor que pudo, curiosamente sus movimientos resultaron ser bastante agraciados, casi parecía que estuviera bailando, en parte la danza ritual lo había vuelto más ágil atento y elegante.

Los ataques del gusano eran tan rápidos e implacables que Hollow prácticamente no tenía oportunidad de acercarse. Aunque era un recurso limitado trató de realizar un disparo de alma para poder atacar a distancia, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Aunque el movimiento fue realizado de forma rápida y repentina, el rey se dejó caer y esquivó, sus alas lo dotaban de una gran velocidad.

Ahora el optimismo inicial del pequeño había decaído. Su padre resultó ser un enemigo más complicado de lo que esperaba, con un ataque devastador y una velocidad vertiginosa. Ofensiva y defensiva perfectamente complementadas, ya hasta se sentía aliviado de que aquello no fuera un combate a muerte.

Sin embargo, si había algo que caracterizaba a Hollow y que probablemente fue la razón de su fracaso como contenedor puro, era su determinación. Fue por su fuerza de voluntad que logró llegar más lejos que cualquiera de sus hermanos y descubrió la mayoría de los secretos que Hallownest tenía para ofrecer. Jamás se rindió a la hora de salvar a Big, no lo haría ahora.

Se plantó firme en su lugar y miró al dios pálido con determinación, ya no huiría más, tenía un plan en mente, uno bastante peligroso, pero no tenía más opciones, golpear a su oponente estaba resultando ser una odisea.

Hollow corrió hacia el Rey Pálido, este respondió arrojando nuevamente un abanico de espadas resplandecientes que el menor esquivó con toda su habilidad, en ningún momento se detuvo, solo siguió avanzando hasta quedar a una distancia que consideró cercana.

Entonces, usando toda su fuerza dio un salto colosal, su padre nuevamente contraatacó con una explosión plateada, solo que esta vez Hollow en lugar de tratar de esquivarla, continuó hacia ella impulsándose con las alas del monarca.

El hechizo le reventó encima de forma directa, causando mucho más daño que la vez anterior, pero eso al pequeño no le importó, se dejó golpear, pues necesitaba recibir esa energía, el poder del golpe lo impulsó directamente contra el gusano.

El Rey Pálido jamás se esperó eso, fue en parte su desconcierto lo que previno que reaccionara de forma alguna y terminara con su hijo encima. Entonces este, sin desaprovechar su oportunidad lanzó una estocada contra el fantasma, quien por la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo.

Hollow se las arregló para aterrizar de forma satisfactoria y en cuanto sus patas hicieron contacto con el suelo, se puso en guardia esperando alguna otra explosión plateada o una lluvia de espadas resplandecientes, pero no ocurrió nada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rey pálido aún no se levantaba del suelo, yacía allí inmóvil. Ladeó la cabeza confundido y se acercó a su progenitor, solo para encontrarlo retorciéndose de dolor con una expresión de profundo sufrimiento.

—¡Por favor viejo! ¡Esto no puede ser en serio! ¿Te di apenas un golpecito y ya estás derrotado? Yo tuve que aguantar dos de tus explosiones devastadoras y sigo en pie

—Te dije que... No... Tengo... Resistencia...

—¿No te parece que exageras?

—No exagero... —Se sentó en el suelo recuperando el aliento—. Tengo mucho ataque y velocidad, pero al primer golpe estoy derrotado ¿Por qué crees que formé el grupo de los 5 grandes?

—Ya veo...

Hollow guardó su aguijón tratando de esconder su decepción. Entonces decidió ignorar a su padre y le dedicó una mirada arrogante a la buscadora de dioses que contemplaba la batalla desde lo alto de su trono.

—Ya terminamos con la pelea ¿Liberarás a los dormidos ahora?

—¿La bestia patética se cree merecedor de una recompensa solo por haber derrotado a un pequeño dios blanco? ¡Eso no nos impresiona! Y ese combate no es suficiente para armonizar con los dioses. Más batallas, más espectáculo, más poder ¡Eso se necesita! Oh nuestro señor, nosotros sus fieles siervos aguardamos por su despertar, en su honor se libran sagrados combates. Continuaremos hasta estar en armonía y ser dignos...

—Holaaaaaa... Oye, todavía seguimos aquí —reclamó Hollow.

—¡Pero que atrevido! —Gruñó la acólito—. Ya recibirás tu castigo, solo espera ¡Que comience el siguiente combate!

Una campana sonó y la luminosidad del lugar volvió a crecer hasta que nuevamente perdieron la visión.

* * *

 **¿El rey pálido peleando? Bueno, se me ocurrió que sería genial algo como eso y quise agregar una pelea extra al arco del panteón, que como ven lo estoy reinterpretando bastante a mi manera para que sea más lógico en la historia.**

 **Y debo agradecer al youtuber Mossbang por sus vídeos del lore de Hollow Knight, sin el jamás habría entendido todo en su totalidad, probablemente jamás se entere de esto pero me ayudó mucho.**


	56. Chapter 56

La luminosidad del ambiente comenzó a decaer hasta volver a permitir la visión y al igual que la vez anterior, cuando Hollow y el Rey Pálido volvieron a abrir los ojos, ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar de antes, de hecho ahora estaban separados, mientras que Hollow apareció en otra arena de combate, el rey ahora se encontraba en en las gradas del público, sentado junto a los buscadores de dioses.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó confundido.

—Cuando contemplamos tu arribo supimos que eras alguien patético —dijo la buscadora con tono solemnes— sin embargo, percibimos en ti el poder de un dios y asumimos que al igual que las otras deidades, serías adecuado para desempeñar los combates rituales, mas resultaste ser una decepción. Tú rendimiento en el combate anterior fue tan decepcionante que hemos decidido evitar la vergüenza y te hemos puesto aquí con nosotros, para que observes como tú basura de compañero pierde patéticamente.

Hollow desde su puesto abajo había escuchado todo y de forma disimulada se rió de la humillación que la acólito le estaba haciendo pasar a su padre. La buscadora de dioses percibió su burla y alzó la voz indignada.

—¿La criatura patética hace mofa de los sagrados procedimientos? ¡Que insolencia! Se siente envalentonada solo porque la encuentro anterior careció del rigor necesario ¡Pero ahora tiembla insensato! ¡Inclínate ante un verdadero Dios!

La estancia tembló un poco, incluso rastros de polvo dorado cayeron del techo, daba la sensación de que algo grande y peligroso se acercaba. Hollow se puso en guardia y desenfundó su aguijón preparándose para lo que viniera.

Entonces dos compuertas se abrieron a los costados de la arena de combate y dos reyes vengamoscas se presentaron rugiendo furiosamente y agitando sus fauces. Hollow los miró con algo de sorpresa.

—Hey... ¡A ustedes los conozco! —dijo mirando alternativamente a uno y otro insecto— Tú eres la vengamoscas que casi se come a Zote y tú eres la vengamoscas del coliseo ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡Y se supone que están muertas!

—Como dijimos, la muerte nunca fue un impedimento para que los dioses concurran este campo sagrado —proclamó la buscadora de dioses.

—¿Y se supone que estás cosas son dioses? —Esquivó con facilidad a las bestias que trataron de embestirlo— Son solo bestias inferiores como las montones vagan por Hallownest —Volvió a esquivar sin dificultades y aprovechó para golpear a la vengamoscas mientras estaba cerca— De divinas no tienen nada, solo se distinguen por ser algo más grandes y viejas ¡Ni siquiera son capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada!

—Cualquier ser de poder considerable es potencialmente un dios. —finalizó la dama.

El guerrero se limitó a suspirar, aún no comprendía la lógica de esa loca religiosa, pero de momento estaba en sus manos y debía acatar sus reglas, por muy tontas que fueran.

La pelea contra las vengamoscas no resultó ser tan complicada, derrotar dos no era mucho más desafío que pelear con una, eran criatura lentas que se guiaban más por instinto que por inteligencia y arremetían de forma salvaje sin pensar en las consecuencias y en cada embiste terminaban más lastimadas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hollow lograra derrotarlas.

Los combates que siguieron tampoco fueron el gran desafío, y cada vez se cuestionaba más la sanidad mental de la insecto dorada. Las madres Gruz y los musgoagresores eran criaturas comunes, no tan fáciles de encontrar como los gruz o los musgosos, pero aún así con algo de esfuerzo se podían hallar y ni siquiera eran tan fuertes ¿Qué tenía eso de divino? La victoria contra ellos incluso fue decepcionante.

Posteriormente se tuvo que enfrentar al falso caballero. Reconoció que ese combate resultó algo más interesante, a pesar de que el portador de esa armadura era un patético gusano, lo respetaba mucho por su valor y su deseo de proteger a sus hermanos, lo comprendía perfectamente. Aún así cuando lo mató no sintió remordimiento alguno, en ese momento aún padecía de apatía y no comprendía lo que era la piedad, se movía por instinto. En todo caso siempre sostenía que fue culpa del gusano por atacarlo, él solo se defendió.

Para el siguiente combate ya estaba bastante molesto ¿Con que lo haría pelear ahora? ¿Contra un cavasuelos? ¿Contra un tik tik? ¿Contra Zote?

—Oye vieja, ya estoy harto de estos combates inútiles ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a terminar y vas a liberar las mentes que tienes presas?

—¡Insolente escoria! Tal parece que el escarmiento no ha sido suficiente, se requieren de dioses más poderosos par someter a este pecador.

—¡Esas cosas no eran dioses! ¡Salvo por el gusano eran criaturas inferiores! —Gritó Hollow exasperado.

—No podíamos enfrentar a los dioses contra criaturas indignas ¡Sería una ofensa! Se invocaron seres inferiores con el propósito de iniciar la armonía en combates preliminares, creímos que serían suficientes para descartar al ser que se arrastra, pero este insolente es más resilente de lo admitido. Por eso, tú siguiente oponente será una genuina diosa cosechada de estas prósperas tierras ¡Tiembla pecador! ¡Recibe tu condena!

Hollow observó a su alrededor esperando ver a la siguiente bestia aparecer ¿Que titán le presentarían ahora? ¿Que ridícula bestia acudiría a si encuentro? Pues contrario a sus suposiciones, está vez el siguiente "dios" no fue alguien grande, si no mas bien una criatura pequeña, elegante y menuda, su hermana.

—¿Hornet? —En un inicio Hollow mostró un notable desconcierto, sin embargo luego su expresión cambió a una de alegría— ¡Hornet! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Ven, vamos a casa! Quirrel te está esperando.

Pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada, la mestiza desenvainó su aguja y se colocó en posición de pelea.

—¿Hornet? ¿Que pasa? —Hollow retrocedió intimidado— vamos, nosotros no tenemos que pelear, ven conmigo y salgamos de este sitio.

—¿Ahora me toca luchar contigo? —dijo con seriedad como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hermano— ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Acaso ellos no miran mientras luchamos? —dirigió una mirada desconfianza hacia el público de entes dorados. Siempre hacia lo mismo en cada encuentro. Como sea, a luchar, quiero despertar pronto de todo esto, ya estoy cansada de tantas batallas.

—¡Pero Hornet! ¡Ya te dije que no tenemos que pelear! —dijo mientras agitaba los brazos.

—¡Hollow! —Gritó el rey pálido— Creo que no puede oírte, solo verte.

—¿Que? ¡Por favor díganme qué no! Siempre ha sido desesperante que nadie entienda lo que quiero decir, me consolaba pensando que al menos Hornet podía.

—No está permitido que la criatura patética interfiera con el ritual —explicó la buscadora de dioses—. Y las palabras no son necesarias para combatir ¡Comiencen!

—Pero...

No hubo más tiempo para dialogar, Hornet se arrojó contra Hollow como una flecha dispuesta a clavarle, el caballero brincó y evitó la maniobra, luego se impulsó con sus alas para alejarse un poco, con Hornet no convenía mantenerse cerca. La distancia le dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivar la aguja que le arrojó encima.

Hollow ya había luchado muchas veces contra Hornet, tanto combates a muerte como amistosos, incluso combatían regularmente para practicar y mantenerse en forma, por lo tanto conocía sus movimientos y estrategias a la perfección, estaba acostumbrado a su ritmo y era capaz de predecirla bastante bien, sin embargo, está vez la pelea se le hizo más complicada que nunca.

Hornet ahora era más rápida y por ellos más letal, afortunadamente no le había dado por usar sus trampas de hilo y espinas, eso hubiera complicado mucho el combate, necesitaba encontrar su nuevo ritmo para ser capaz de seguirle el paso.

—¡Endiro!

El hilo que portaba se tiñó de dorado y se agitó a su alrededor golpeando de forma salvaje y chasqueando el aire como un látigo. Hollow optó por hacerse a un lado y evitar aquel ataque que por experiencia, sabía era muy doloroso. Luego de aquel hechizo siguió una de sus caídas aéreas tan rápidas y difíciles de manejar, nuevamente salió airoso e incluso se las arregló para asestar un par de golpes, pero cuando se estaba retirando del radio de acción de Hornet, nuevamente escuchó la palabra mágica.

—¡Endiro!

El hilo dorado lo atrapó por su extremidad y comenzó a agitarlo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. Fue azotado despiadadamente contra el piso y las paredes.

—¿Por qué me persigues en mis sueños? —Espetó Hornet con rabia— ¿O acaso me tienes atrapada en el tuyo? ¡Déjame ir!

¿Desde cuándo Hornet podía realizar ese hechizo tan rápido? Al parecer sus constantes batallas no solo mejoraron su habilidad, su uso de magia también.

Se levantó con dificultad y tuvo que rodar sobre el suelo para evitar la aguja de Hornet, de un salto se puso de pie y dio una voltereta en el aire para evitar otro embiste de la chica, la batalla era frenética.

Aterrizó a espaldas de Hornet y le dio una estocada por la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero se recuperó más rápido de lo previsto y contraatacó con un nuevo lanzamiento de su aguja. Mostrando un despliegue de fuerza inesperado Hollow blandió su espada e interceptó el ataque de Hornet golpeando el proyectil que quedó tirado a un lado. La guerrera se sintió desconcertada durante un momento, no esperaba que su enemigo tuviera la fuerza para hacer eso, pero algo que no había tomado en cuenta y que nunca asumió en los combates de entrenamiento, era que Hollow estaba creciendo, ya había atravesado dos cambios de máscara (afortunadamente el segundo transcurrió sin incidentes memorables), ahora era más grande y por ende más fuerte físicamente.

Esta vez fue Hollow quien tomó la ofensiva y golpeó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas dos... Tres veces. Fueron estoques rápidos que ella no puedo detener ni evitar, podrían haber sido más golpes pero un nuevo hechizo Endiro lo previno.

—¿Tres Endiro? —Exclamó Hollow— ¡A estas Alturas sus reservas de alma ya deberían estar agotadas!

—Hemos decidido no limitar las posibilidades de nuestros dioses —declaró la buscadora—. Por ello cuentan con plenitud de alma para utilizar, todo sea por ayudarlos a armonizar más rápido.

En ese momento Hollow arrojó un disparo de Alma que golpeó directamente a la mestiza dejándola débil. Luego de aquel hechizo Hollow miró su cuerpo y comprobó su estado.

—Hey, mis reservas de alma sí disminuyeron con ese hechizo ¡Mentirosa!

—Tú no eres un dios, eres una basura, el beneficio no aplica para tí.

—Maldita bruja dorada... —Murmuró Hollow molesto.

—¡Vamos Hollow! ¡Yo sé que tu puedes lograrlo! —Gritó el Rey Pálido a todo pulmón.

—El pequeño dios blanco es muy insensato al depositar sus espectativas en la criatura que se arrastra —dijo la acólito con desprecio.

—Tú eres la insensata al no reconocer la verdadera naturaleza del ser que tienes ante ti —la miró rabioso y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su hijo—. No le hagas caso Hollow, tú eres una persona muy valiosa, papi te apoya.

"Papi te apoya"

Esa palabras le causaron tanta repulsión al contenedor que tembló del disgusto. Justo en ese momento Hornet se puso de pie y si aviso ni amenaza se arrojó contra su hermano, pero para su desgracia, Hollow inicio una pataleta y agitó su aguijón de forma descuidada y terminó golpeándola en la cabeza con lo que finalmente quedó derrotada.

Sin embargo esa no era la victoria que a Hollow le habría gustado, de hecho era bastante vergonzosa.

—Un triunfo que no es triunfo siembra vergonzosa discordia, esto no resuena, no armoniza, nuestras mentes se sienten vacías y dolorosas, terrible ¡Terrible! A la joven diosa aún le falta afinarse, debe seguir luchando hasta que pueda armonizar correctamente. En cuanto a ti pequeña criatura que se arrastra, ya ha sido suficiente por ahora.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, los visitantes del panteón se vieron enceguecidos por la creciente luz de la estancia y para cuándo recuperaron la visión, se encontraron en otra estancia. Hollow durante todo el proceso se mantuvo en guardia esperando un nuevo combate, sin embargo lo que encontró era muy distinto.

—¡Aguas termales! —Gritó eufórico.

Corrió hasta el estanque de agua tibia que tenía delante y brincó en él sin importarle el terminar salpicando a los otros individuos que estaban cerca de él, pues Hollow no estaba solo en aquel sitio. El lugar estaba plagado de esos clones dorados de la buscadora de dioses, quienes curiosamente también parecían estar disfrutando del calor del líquido sanador, se mostraron algo molestos al ser salpicados por el agua pero no dijeron nada.

—¡Revivooooo! —dijo el contenedor estirándose sobre la orilla de la terna y cerrando los ojos con deleite.

—Celebro tu entusiasmo—o pero creo que deberías mejorar tus modales —dijo el rey mirándolo con severidad.

—No molestes viejo.

Hollow no queriendo hablar más con él se zambulló en el agua unos segundos para luego reaparecer algo más lejos de la orilla don donde comenzó a moverse suavemente de forma juguetona. El rey lo observó disfrutar de aquel cálido baño, sabía que a su hijo le encantaba el agua, y no solo el líquido caliente de las termas, el pequeño también adoraba sumergirse en las aguas del lago azul o en el lago subterráneo de Nido profundo.

—¿Te gusta mucho el agua Hollow? —Preguntó el gusano mientras se sumergía en las termas—. Aahh... Una de las tres cosas que más extrañaba de estar vivo era esto.

—Sí me gusta mucho el agua ¿Algún problema con eso? —Sin importar lo que hiciera siempre estaba a la defensiva con él.

—No, ningún problema —intentó mantener un tono conciliador aunque le molestaba el tono agresivo de su hijo—. Solo pensaba que es curioso que ambos compartamos la misma afición por el baño.

—¿Estás tratando de buscar algo en común conmigo? No conozco a nadie que no le gusten las aguas termales.

—No eran solo as aguas termales lo que me gustaba, apreciaba todo tipo de baños, aunque fueran con agua fría. Quizás el frío es algo desagradable al principio, pero al final te deja con una sensación revitalizante. Incluso me gustaba sentir las gotas cayendo sobre mi caparazón en Ciudad de las Lágrimas.

—El sonido del repicar de las gotas es relajante...

—Y el agua escurriendo encima de uno se siente como una caricia.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó el contenedor sorprendido de que finalmente alguien diera con las palabras exactas para describir lo mucho que le gustaba la lluvia eterna, aunque luego se reprendió mentalmente por tener en común algo con el viejo gusano— Pero quizás no disfrutabas tanto del agua como dices. Por lo que escuché pasabas la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en tu castillo.

—Bueno, ser rey no es solo disfrutar de poder, también hay que hacerse responsable por los súbditos y al menos yo trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para garantizarles una buena vida, eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo para salir a pasear.

—Claro, te preocupaste de darle una buena vida a todos menos a tu familia.

—Eso... —Suspiró derrotado—. Sé que fue un error, pero si no hubiera estado la amenaza de The Radiance créeme que jamás habría hecho algo tan horrible, jamás en mi vida pretendí dañar a nadie.

—Los musgosos no dirían lo mismo. Les arrebataste sus territorios y no respetaste sus creencias, ellos tenían su propia forma de vida, eso no estuvo bien y seguro los hizo sentir heridos. Ellos dejaron su descontento plasmado por escrito en algunas rocas de sendero verde y los jardines de la Reina.

—Lo sé—cada vez lucía más deprimido—. Pero en su momento pensaba que estaba bien lo que hacía, es decir... Todos me consideraban el insecto más inteligente del mundo, mi palabra era verdad y maravilla, lo que yo decía era lo correcto y lo que decían los demás estaba mal, por eso me sentí con el derecho de imponer mi pensamiento y mis ideales por sobre lo demás. Nunca nadie fue capaz de detenerme, ni siquiera blanca. Quizás hubiera sido buena idea tener algún hijo antes, alguien que heredara mi poder y fuera capaz de oponerse a mí.

—Tuviste muchos hijos...

—Pero no los tuve con esa intención —El rey se sumergió en el agua hasta que solo quedaron sus ojos a la vista—. No los veía como hijos o siquiera como seres vivos, ahora sé que me equivoqué y lo siento tanto por Blanca, ella en verdad deseaba poder amarlos, pero la obligué a desechar esos pensamientos. Luego de eso se volvió fría y distante con todos, solía ser muy cariñosa, pero la pena la cambió para siempre, incluso se marchitó un poco.

A Hollow siempre le molestó la frialdad con que lo trató su madre cuando se conocieron, incluso teniendo el descaro de pedirle que tomara el lugar de su hermano contendiendo la infección, como si fuera algo tan sencillo. Al menos le aliviaba saber que había una razón para esto, le hacía sentir menos desgraciado, pero también aumentaba su enojo contra su padre. Pero... ¿Qué sentido tenía ahora? La Dama Blanca estaba muerta, la infección derrotada, sus hermanos eran libres, tenían una buena vida y el maldito gusano estaba arrepentido y muerto, tampoco es como que él pudiera pagar de alguna otra forma las afrentas cometidas.

—Oye viejo, ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que más extrañas de estar vivo?

—Comer.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

—Sí... Bueno... —Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Siempre me gustó mucho comer y probar toda clase de platillos, lamentablemente yo no era tan adepto al ejercicio como Hornet y constantemente tenía problemas con mi peso, Blanca siempre me ponía a dieta —Mostró una breve expresión de horror—. Cuando amas tanto la comida restringirte es terrible. Por eso molestaba tanto a Hornet con que cuidara sus comidas... Pero supongo que no lo necesita después de todo.

Hollow tuvo que reprimir una risa ante todo esto, es bastante curioso, él había heredado su gusto por el agua y su hermana su afición a la comida. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo ambos tenían algo de él, era inevitable, pero quizás no era algo tan malo, pues seguían siendo ellos mismos, su esencia era única e irrepetible.

De pronto un murmullo captó su atención, una de las buscadoras de dioses los miraba de forma penetrante, casi como si les quisiera atravesar el alma, mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

—Los dioses no nos pudieron librar de esta mancha problemática. Pero que desafiante prueba es tener que ver a este ser alzar su arma contra las deidades. ¡Tienes una suerte más allá de la lógica mancha! Los dioses de este panteón con un propósito por encima de nuestro entendimiento te permiten estar entre ellos. Un verdadero castigo divino debe ser lo que están planeando para ti ¡Prepárate!

—¡Ya basta vieja loca! —Dijo Hollow saliendo del agua y caminando con indignación hacia la acólito— Ya derroté a todos los "dioses" que me pusiste al frente ¿Vas a liberar a los cautivos de una vez? Si todavía te quedan bichos contra los que tenga que pelear tráelos, los derrotaré a todos.

—¡Blasfemo! —Gritó indignada—. Eres dolorosamente persistente, profanas este panteón con tu presencia y tus deseos mundanos ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Gloria? Ser vanidoso.

—Ya te dije que quiero rescatar a mi familia y amigos, no es vanidad.

—Tú no entiendes nuestro propósito. Estos combates son necesarios, a través de ellos entramos en armonía con las voces de los dioses, nos afinamos... Ellos se afinan, cada vez cantando más alto ¡Más y más! Hasta el poder desatado sea capaz de liberar aquel poder durmiente en el corazón del reino...

—Tú... Ustedes... —Dijo el Rey Pálido acercándose—. ¿Buscan una deidad en particular?

—Al maestro de los dioses. Y nada nos detendrá para lograrlo.

—Tampoco nada me detendrá a mí —declaró Hollow.

—Que así sea—dijo la buscadora entrecerrando los ojos.

La luminosidad en las termas las hizo desvanecerse y el tañir de una campana anunció el próximo combate.

Las peleas que siguieron no tuvieron nada digno de ser mencionado, si bien fueron más desafiantes, Hollow seguía pensando que semejantes enemigos no era dignos de ser llamados dioses. Gorb, el maestro del santuario y un Mawlek, ni siquiera Ogrim fue rival para Hollow, aunque ellos le hicieron percatarse de un detalle curioso, todos los supuestos dioses eran enemigos contra los que había luchado alguna vez, ya fuera en combate amistoso o en batalla a muerte... Bueno, para él siempre eran combates a muerte, pero a veces cuando ganaba optaba por perdonar las vidas de los insectos civilizados.

Sin embargo, el enemigos que siguió lo dejó sumamente sorprendido, pues cuando la luz cegadora decayó y se vio en la siguiente arena de combate, encontró frente a él nada menos que a su maestro Mato.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó sorprendido.

* * *

 **Obviamente no voy a narrar en detalle los 40 combates (Aprox), solo unos pocos los cuales pueden resultar importantes para el desarrollo de mi reinterpretación de este DLC. Terminaría exhausta, incluso ya se me está haciendo algo molesto el tener que apegarme tanto al canon, me gusta darme la libertad de inventar, pero este arco final fue planeado de esta manera, así que ni modo.**


	57. Chapter 57

...¿Aún no despierta?...

...Por favor, abre los ojos, te extrañamos hermano...

...¿No hay forma de ayudarlo?...

... Quizás padre podría ayudar...

...Él no acude por cualquier capricho...

...Esto no es un capricho, necesita ayuda, está atrapado en su mente ¡Padre debe ayudarnos!...

... Oremos, oremos con fe de que nos escuchará, él es un dios terrible, pero justo y nunca abandona a quien cree en él...

...

* * *

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Hollow extrañado de ver a su maestro allí.

—¿Deseas probar tu valía joven guerrero? —Dijo el voluminoso insecto con fuerza y seriedad.

—Papaaaa, oyeeee, mírame, soy tu discípulo, no me trates como a un desconocido. —Dijo indignado.

—Él no te puede escuchar —le recordó la buscadora—. Y en su mente, solo eres un honorable oponente que ha llegado para desafiarlo en combate mortal... —De pronto lo miró confundida—. El ser pálido junto a mí se refirió a ti como hijo según recuerdo, pero tú designas a este individuo como tú padre ¿Quién es tu verdadero padre?

—Tengo tres papás —contestó Hollow como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Tres padres? Se cuestionó el Rey Pálido. Al parecer Hollow tenía un criterio muy flexible respecto a las estructuras familiares. Reconocía a Mato como su padre, pero tampoco lo negaba a él, eso lo aliviaba bastante, no había perdido a su hijo del todo, sin embargo ¿Quién era el tercer padre?

No tuvo tiempo para preguntar por el misterioso individuo, pues en ese momento el combate dio inicio y Hollow debió dedicar toda su atención a su oponente.

Mato inició con un enorme salto que nadie hubiera pensado que era capaz de dar, sacó su aguijón y lo dirigió contra su discípulo que esquivó haciéndose a un lado y respondió con su arma asestando un certero golpe. Luego tomó una actitud más agresiva y atosigó a su oponente con rápidos estocadas, haciendo gala de todo su manejo del corte veloz. El maestro logró bloquear una gran cantidad de golpes, pero unos cuantos lo hirieron, entonces buscando tener el control de la situación otra vez, realizó un gran corte, el cual causó severos daños a Hollow.

El contenedor retrocedió agitado, fue algo imprudente al atacar de esa manera. Aunque había crecido bastante en el último año y medio, seguía siendo demasiado frágil para soportar golpes tan devastadores como el del gran corte. De pronto se vio obligado a saltar, pues Mato rápidamente cubrió la distancia que los separaba con una nueva ofensiva.

Hollow se impulsó un poco con las alas del monarca y aprovechó para posicionarse y atacar desde arriba. Mato recibió el daño sin poder hacer nada al respecto, pero aguantó firme, aunque fue agotador, por eso cuando Hollow aterrizó, se tomó unos segundos para reponerse. Grave error. Hollow implacable procedió a realizar el corte ciclón. Girando a una velocidad vertiginosa, se elevó del suelo y le dio un golpe a su oponente que venía cargado con la fuerza de 10.

Aquello terminó por superar al voluminoso guerrero, quien se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y miró a su oponente con tristeza y frustración.

—¿Ahora piensas reclamar mi vida como trofeo? —Preguntó el guerrero demostrando un profundo pesar—. Nunca logré perfeccionar el camino del aguijón, nunca logré ser digno de ver al maestro otra vez. Supongo que será un final apropiado para el más mediocre de los discípulos del gran sabio de los aguijones.

Hollow lo miró con algo de pena. Pobre Mato, según había escuchado de su hermano, no era un estudiante muy habilidoso, pero era el más perseverante. Seguro ahora debía sentirse como un fracasado, todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro que realizó al final no servían para nada. Suspiró con algo de tristeza, lo que menos quería era lastimar el espíritu de su padre académico, pero desgraciadamente él no podía oírlo, sin embargo un par de gestos deberían bastar para explicarle que no era su enemigo.

Estaba a punto de intentar comunicarse, cuando un estruendo rompió el silencio. Tanto Hollow como Mato voltearon a ver y vieron allí de pie nada menos que a Oro, el maestro de aguijón que habitaba en los Límites del Reino.

—Oro... —La mirada de Mato inmediatamente se endureció—. ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Has venido a mofarte de mi derrota? ¿No te bastó con arrebatarme mi tesoro y ahora quieres mi dignidad?

—... —Oro le dio la espalda sin contestar y le dirigió una mirada penetrante al pequeño guerrero que de inmediato se puso en guardia— Aún me ves como tu enemigo... Aún no puedo devolverte lo que te debo... Pero sin importar las deudas pendientes entre nosotros... Siempre seremos hermanos. Y no permitiré que un hermano mío perezca si yo puedo evitarlo.

—Her... Manos... —Mato levantó la mirada hacia Oro y este le correspondió.

Fue un instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron y el entendimiento surgió en ellos. En ese momento todas sus peleas y desacuerdos fueron perdonados, la envidia olvidada y la ofensa dejada de lado. Ambos entonces de pie miraron al cielo y lanzaron al unísono un grito de batalla tan potente que el lugar se estremeció y Hollow retrocedió un par de pasos algo intimidado.

—Creo que estoy en problemas. —Se lamentó el contenedor. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza y miró a la buscadora de dioses— ¡Oye! ¿No debería ser esto ilegal? Son dos contra uno.

—Yo no soy nadie para oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses —contestó solemnemente—. Si ellos decidieron combatir juntos, así será. Sus poderosas mentes han resonado al unísono y su maravillosa melodía me ha hecho vibrar a mí, no me queda más que resonar junto a ellos.

Para Hollow aquello le sonó como a chino, no entendía nada. Por lo que dedujo, el deseo de luchar juntos era tan poderoso que ni siquiera la loca dorada que gobernaba ese mundo onírico podía impedirlo. Ni modo, le tocaría sufrir un rato.

Luchar contra Mato no había resultado ser excesivamente complicado, tenía su nivel de desafío, pero aún no llegaba a ser algo que no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo luchar contra ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo si era difícil. Por todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados y por sus diferencias, creyó que no estarían muy bien coordinados y que si aprovechaba las aberturas dejadas por ellos, le sería fácil ganar, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Mato y Oro se complementaban perfectamente, ambos sabían cuando atacar y cuando esperar, si uno trastabillaba el otro lo apoyaba y cada quien cubría las debilidades del otro, eran un equipo en perfecta sincronía. Por todo esto a Hollow se le estaba haciendo muy difícil acabar el duelo rápido y el agotamiento lo atacaba, ya había tenido que librar cuatro combates antes de ese y no había tenido oportunidad de descansar ni un minuto.

—¡Vamos Hollow! —Gritaba el rey pálido— ¡Dale con la silla!

—¡Cállate viejo! —Gritó para luego agacharse rápidamente y evitar un corte ciclón de Mato.

Hollow continuó esquivando y contraatacando como mejor podía, mientras que el rey observaba la escena al borde del colapso nervioso. Notaba que Hollow estaba agotado y ya no se movía con la misma vitalidad de los combates anteriores, el tener que enfrentar a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo complicaba aún más la situación. Entonces miró la buscadora de dioses de forma acusadora.

—Esto es injusto ¡Le has puesto todos los obstáculos posibles para que no gane!

—Y sorprendentemente los ha superado. Ah, magnífica herramienta ha resultado ser, su poder ha afinado a los dioses, ahora armonizan de forma espléndida, si este ha sido el objetivo que hacía de su presencia necesaria en este panteón, le agradezco por ello. Pero como toda herramienta, la pequeña criatura que se arrastra tiene un límite, el cual parece ser representado por estos dos dioses. Si ha de caer aquí, que así sea. Ha dado más de lo que se esperaba para un ser de su categoría.

—¡Ya estoy harto de que hables de mi retoño de forma despectiva! —Gritó el Rey Pálido furioso—. Él es más de lo que aparenta. Aún con su pequeño tamaño es una de las criaturas más poderosas que podrás encontrar. Ha peleado contra montones de bestias y ha salido victorioso, él es fuerte, valiente y una de las personas más nobles que conozco. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien cree que lo merece y sería capaz de darlo todo por su familia y amigos. Él merece más reconocimiento que la mitad de los bichos que tienes aquí. Pero una ciega como tú es incapaz de notar al espléndido ser que tiene al frente ¡Hollow es más que digno de ser un dios! O un ángel guardián ¡Tiene el corazón de un caballero!

Hollow desde su puesto en el campo de batalla escuchó todo lo que su padre había dicho de él y ahora se encontraba luchando con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

—Viejo... ¿Era necesario decir todas esas cosas tan vergonzosas?

Hollow en verdad estaba muy avergonzado, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también se sentía feliz. Nunca nadie había dicho cosas tan bonitas de él, ni siquiera su hermana, bueno, Hornet era más de demostrar las cosas con actos que con palabras, sabía que ella lo quería mucho pero rara vez la escuchaba decirlo. Aún si era el maldito gusano, agradecía que lo tuviera en tan alta estima, jamás pretendió ganarse su respeto y admiración, siempre se repitió hasta el cansancio que lo que ese mal nacido opinara no debía importarle, pero ahí estaba, con su corazón rebosante de alegría y orgullo, deseando demostrar todo aquello de lo que era capaz.

Apretó sus manos sobre su aguijón y sintiendo que toda su energía regresaba, se lanzó al combate con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hollow volvió a luchar con la habilidad y el talento que lo caracterizaba, incluso pareció hacerlo mejor, como si él también se hubiera "afinado" como le decía loca dorada. Hizo gala de todo su manejo de las artes del aguijón, combinándolas a la perfección y dejando impresionados incluso a sus mismos maestros, quienes poco a poco se vieron sobrepasados por el entusiasmo y la habilidad de pelea del contenedor, hasta que finalmente fueron derrotados por completo.

—Hemos perdido —dijo Oro cayendo de rodillas, entonces miró a su hermano con tristeza—. Lo siento Mato, ni siquiera para permitirte vivir he sido bueno. Todo lo que he hecho es traerte pesares y penas.

—No importa, aun así he sido feliz al saber que has acudido en mi ayuda —bajó la mirada— Siempre pensé que me despreciabas por mi debilidad.

—No. Quizás no eras el más fuerte ni el más hábil, pero admiraba tu tenacidad perseverancia. Me arrepentí mucho de haber robado el emblema y haberlo vendido, y llevo muchos años tratando de juntar el dinero necesario para comprarlo de vuelta.

—Tú... De verdad... Pero nunca...

—Nunca quisiste escucharme, solo me veías como a un enemigo. Siempre quise que me perdonaras.

—Te perdono Oro, al final, sin importar lo que pase, nosotros siempre seremos familia y nunca hay paz para aquellos que solo guardan resentimiento en su corazón, me alegro haberme reconciliado contigo antes del final.

Entonces ambos le dedicaron una mirada expectante al caballero que estaba de pie frente a ellos contemplando toda la situación. Hollow se puso nervioso por esto, él no tenía ninguna intención de matar a nadie, pero comprendía que en el sueño de estos dos, él representaba el papel de un guerrero que iba a acabar con sus vidas, debía aclarar ese malentendido ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si no podía hablar? Bueno, ya tenía experiencia dándose a entender solo con gestos, y sabía cuál era el adecuado para esta ocasión. Se paró firme y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

Oro y Mato se miraron sorprendidos, pero pronto parecieron comprender la situación, pues rápidamente se pusieron de pie y correspondieron a su reverencia.

—¿Sólo querías retarnos a duelo para medir tus habilidades? —Dijo Mato—. Lo hubieras dicho antes, nunca me niego a ningún duelo, mucho menos a uno con un guerrero tan habilidoso, me recuerdas a mi discípulo.

—Eres todo un ejemplo a seguir —dijo Oro—. Me siento honrado de haber combatido contigo, se nota que aún me falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero te agradezco por haberme iluminado y por permitirme hablar con mi hermano una vez más.

Luego de esta emotiva despedida, como ya era costumbre, el aumento en la luminosidad del lugar dio paso a una nueva estancia.

Hollow cayó de rodillas aliviado al darse cuenta de que ya no tendría que combatir de nuevo, se encontraba otra vez en las aguas termales, por fin podría descansar y recuperarse un poco. Aunque esta vez no mostró tanto entusiasmo y energía como la vez pasada, en lugar de correr hacia el agua, caminó arrastrando los pies agotado, pero antes de que alcanzar el líquido, se topó con la buscadora de dioses, que de pie frente a él lo miraba... De forma analítica. Ya no había trazas de aquel desprecio que le profesaba, parecía interesada y casi alegre.

—Travesura tras travesura, no podemos librarnos de ti, ni siquiera permitiéndote combatir con dioses mayores. Oh portador del aguijón, devorador de almas ¿Eres acaso un mensajero de los dioses? ¿O algo más? Ya no te desafiaremos, continúa los combates, estaremos escuchando muy de cerca.

Tras soltar esas misteriosas palabras, la crisálida se alejó flotando sobre el piso. Esa parecía ser la única forma en la que esta criatura podía moverse en aquel estado de capullo. Hollow la miró con curiosidad ¿Qué le pasaba a esa loca? No era importante.

—Creo que lograste impresionarla en tu último combate —dijo el rey acercándose a su hijo—. Sospecho que ya no volverá llamarte escoria ni patética criatura que se arrastra.

—Que me llame como quiera, eso no impedirá que la aplaste si es necesario —dijo el pequeño metiéndose al agua—. Aaahh... Ahora sí me siento adolorido, esta última pelea fue muy dura.

—Debió serlo —el rey también se sumergió en las aguas junto con él—. Por un momento creí que perderías, si hubiera estado vivo habría temido por mi muerte con tanta tensión. Pero al final lograste sorprendernos, te recuperaste de la batalla de forma impresionante, eso...

—No fue nada —dijo Hollow comenzando a sentirse abochornado otra vez. Miró a su padre en silencio y con expresión seria dijo—. Gracias.

—¿Eh? —El gusano parpadeó confundido— ¿Por qué?

—No importa —desvió la mirada incómodo—. Solo acepta mi agradecimiento.

—Oh, de acuerdo —se sumergió un poco en el agua—. Es la primera vez que me agradeces algo, eso es un avance supongo, quizás algún día lleguemos a llevarnos bien.

—¿Y desde cuándo te intereso? Creí que solo te importaba Hornet porque querías que fuera la heredera de Hallownest.

—Ummmm... —Cerró los ojos e hizo una pausa—. Quizás... Sí, quizás fue así al principio, pero ya no. Eso... Ya no tiene importancia. Si ella quiere volverse reina será porque es su deseo, no el mío, ya había decidido no molestarla más... De hecho ya no iba a molestar a nadie. Justo el día antes de que Hornet no despertara estaba planeando mi despedida.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te ibas a ir para siempre? —Hollow lucía muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Algún día debía partir al otro lado.

—Es solo que...

El tañir de una campana les indicó que el tiempo de descanso se acababa y que les tocaba reanudar las peleas.

Hollow no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería decir, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de si hubiera sido capaz de decirlo. Pues le era muy complicado admitir que la idea de que el fantasma se fuera lejos lo entristecía, luego de tantas aventuras vividas con él, de tantas peleas tontas y momentos compartidos, era imposible que no hubiera desarrollado un lazo afectivo, sobre todo viendo lo mucho que había mejorado su actitud y su criterio sobre los demás. Si hasta había admitido sus errores y se arrepentía.

Durante ese breve instante en el que cambiaron de escenario Hollow pensó en muchas cosas, recordó a los hermanos Mato y Oro que aun siendo familia vivieron enemistados tanto tiempo, además recordó las palabras de su maestro acerca de saber perdonar y dejar ir los resentimientos. Debía reconocer que su padre no era intrínsecamente malo, solo era un imbécil ¿Pero acaso podía perdonar algo tan horrible como lo que había hecho?

Una nueva ronda de batallas dio inicio, donde nuevamente Hollow se encontró con una serie de enemigos conocidos, desde el guardián de cristal, hará un fantasma llamado Xero.

En la medida que transcurrían las batallas, Hollow comenzó a darse cuenta que la buscadora de dioses ya no lo miraba con el desprecio de antes, ahora era más una mirada de interés y quizás de excitación. Era como si gozara con cada una de sus victorias y por alguna razón esto lo ponía nervioso ¿Que era la que buscaba está insecto? Siempre hablaba sobre afinar y armonizar dioses como si fueran instrumentos musicales, aparentemente como ella dijo, esto serviría para despertar a un poder oculto en el corazón del reino ¿Que sería ese poder?

Lamentablemente, sin importar cuales fueran los planes de esta criatura, él no tenía el poder para oponerse a ella, su única opción si quería rescatar a sus amigos era someterse a su voluntad y continuar luchando ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba atrapado en ese sueño? ¿Habrían pasado días? ¿Semanas quizás? Allí no tenía concepción del paso del tiempo.

Solo rezaba para que no fuera demasiado tarde y Quirrel aguantara, el rey ya había dicho que la cochinilla tenía grandes posibilidades de morir de pena sin una familia para apoyar su perdida.

Finalmente aquella tanda de batallas culminó con un brutal enfrentamiento contra los señores mantis, el cual fue muchísimo más difícil que su duelo anterior.

La primera vez que se enfrentó a los señores mantis le tocó luchar en primer lugar con Orquídea, la menor de las hermanas, y cuando está se veía derrotada, Lirio y Lavanda tomaban el relevo, sin embargo, esta vez las tres se le enfrentaron al mismo tiempo. Aquel combate podría haber sido una pesadilla, sin embargo a través de todas las batallas que había librado, de alguna forma él también se estaba "afinando", se movía más rápido, reaccionaba mejor y golpeaba más fuerte, de forma que una a una fue derrotando a cada uno de los señores mantis, pero la gran curiosidad, fue que la última en caer de las tres fue Orquídea.

La joven mantis lucía devastada, aún sentada en su alto trono, de las tres era la que más se había esforzado en demostrar su fuerza ¿Quizás tenía demasiadas expectativas en la victoria? Pensó Hollow. De cualquier forma algo de aprecio les tenía a aquellas criaturas salvajes y violentas y no le gustaba ver a una de ellas tan cabizbaja. Como cualquier cosa que dijera no sería escuchada, optó por hacerles una reverencia cortés a las tres, pero a Orquídea le dedicó un gesto y una mirada de reconocimiento y ánimo que no iba dirigida a nadie más que ella.

Hollow esperaba que la mantis recuperara su postura orgullosa y aquella mirada de respeto y desafío a la que estaba habituado. Aunque la mantis al igual que sus hermanas se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia, lo que vio en sus ojos era más que solo respeto, la forma en la que lo veía... Era igual a como se miraban Quirrel y Hornet.

No, no, no ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Hollow deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello solo fueran suposiciones suyas y que el sonrojo que veía en la insecto fuera una ilusión óptica. Estaba a punto de intentar gesticular algo para rechazarla, pero la luminosidad del cuarto aumentó repentinamente y una vez más el escenario cambió.

El vapor y el relajante sonido del agua fluyendo inundaban la habitación, creando un ambiente propicio para tomar un agradable baño tibio, pero Hollow no estaba de ánimos para ello. Ahora se encontraba en un rincón acurrucado mirando el suelo.

—¿Hollow? ¿No deberías ir al agua? —Dijo el Rey Pálido acercándose—. Debes recuperarte de tus heridas y llenar tus reservas de alma para tus próximas peleas.

—Le gusto...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡La mantis! ¡Le gustó a la mantis!

—¿De verdad? Pobre mantis...

—¡Lo sé! No sabes cuánto lo lamento por ella.

—Ah... Lo decías en serio...

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mis problemas? —Hollow lucía sumamente enfadado.

—No, no, es solo que... Creo que te complicas por nada.

—¿Por nada? ¡Viejo recuerda que no tengo género definido! Nadie debería interesarse por mí. Y tampoco me gustan las mantis, dan miedo.

—Dan incluso más miedo que Hornet.

—Exacto...

Ambos no pudieron evitar estallar en risas ante esos comentarios sobre la chica. En esos momentos, por un instante Hollow fue capaz de olvidar su resentimiento y sentirse a gusto con el viejo monarca, como si no hubiera ningún resentimiento amargando constantemente su corazón.

—Bueno Hollow, sinceramente creo que no deberías preocuparte, para todos los dormidos, esto es solo un sueño, y ninguno de los que se han enfrentado a ti ha sido capaz de reconocerte, ni siquiera tu hermana. Por lo tanto, no tienes que temer por consecuencias en el mundo físico.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! —En cuanto Hollow se dio cuenta de este destalle cambió de inmediato su semblante por uno más alegre y caminó hasta las termas para sanarse—. Me estaba preocupando demasiado, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo en la vida real, quizás qué visión tiene de mí en este mundo onírico. —El rey siguió con la mirada a su hijo antes de acercarse a él.

—¿No te gusta la idea de que alguien se interese románticamente en ti?

—Tengo demasiadas personas con quienes compartir mi amor —dijo el contenedor—. Por eso es mejor si permanezco solo.

—Umm... Es un interesante planteamiento.

El Rey Pálido miró al pequeño intrigado. Se comportaba de forma tan natural y expresiva que se le hacía fácil olvidar sus orígenes experimentales. Supuestamente los contenedores habían sido diseñados para carecer de sentimientos y raciocinio, pero la práctica había comprobado que podían adquirir esas cualidades a través de la interacción con otros, eran contenedores vacíos que absorbían todo lo que el entorno tenía para ofrecerles, hasta el punto de ser como cualquier insecto normal, pero... ¿Habría un límite para lo que podían aprender? ¿Eran capaces de desarrollar amor romántico por alguien o su carencia de este iba ligada a su incapacidad para reproducirse? Solo el tiempo daría respuesta a esta interrogante y lamentablemente él ya no estaría ahí para conocerla.

—¡IIIHhh! —Chilló de pronto el caballero.

El rey despertó de sus ensoñaciones y vio al muchacho algo tenso mirando hacia la buscadora de dioses que se había metido al agua con él.

—¡No me asustes así vieja loca! —Gritó indignado—. No deberías aparecer en medio de la nada y asustar a la gente.

—Intrigante, eso es lo que eres, aún con tu patético poder sigues adelante. Paso a paso te acercas a un gran y terrible Dios. Uno con su cuerpo profanado y vinculado, pero aun así la gloria de su forma pura aún persiste. Ella es la gobernadora de este panteón. Su poder infinito es el que buscamos afinar para poder armonizar con ella, así nuestras mentes estarían vinculadas a ella, la más grande ¡Un dios de dioses! Pero al ver tu impertinencia desafiando a cada deidad se siembran interrogantes en nuestras mentes. Pequeño ¿Acaso te imaginas ti mismo igual a un Dios? ¿Te imaginas creado a su imagen? Porque tienes una forma similar y en lo profundo de tu ser comienzo a percibir algo familiar...

"¡Ah! ¿Qué pensamientos son estos? ¡Estás sembrando blasfemias en nuestra mente! ¡Rezamos para que el Dios de la nada te silencie para siempre!"

Entonces con actitud indignada la buscadora se retiró del agua de forma repentina desapareciendo en el aire.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Hollow— Primero me desprecia, luego comienza alabarme, luego fue como que entró en crisis y siente que está mal reconocer mi fuerza y nuevamente empieza con la historia de que me van a castigar.

—Creo... Que voy entendiendo a esta criatura —dijo el Rey Pálido—. Ella... O ellos, no estoy seguro de si es solo una o si son muchos, con sus mentes unidas, buscan un dios al cual servir, pero no puede ser cualquier Dios, quieren al más fuerte de todos.

—Y a través de peleas los van entrenando.

—Exacto. Pero aparentemente ya tienen en mente a la diosa a la cual quieren servir.

—¿Pues por qué no se van con ella y nos dejan en paz?

—Quizás ¿Necesitan que se haga más fuerte? ¿O necesitan despertar su poder? No lo sé.

—Pff... Vaya cosa. Igual no me importa si es la diosa más fuerte de todas, igual la derrotaré si es necesario.

—No seas soberbio Hollow, la loca dorada llama dioses a todos, pero un verdadero dios no es algo que un simple bicho pueda derrotar.

—Yo no soy un simple bicho.

—Lo mismo solía decir yo...

—Oh...

En ese momento la campaña que anunciaba volvió a sonar y ambos supieron que otro combate se aproximaba.

* * *

 **Bien, ya cubrimos una chorrera de combates y aún vamos a medio camino, uf. Como ven, la buscadora ya comienza a sentir respeto por Hollow y curiosamente, la relación del pequeño con su padre empieza a mejorar ¿Quizás un tiempo solos era lo que necesitaban para aprender a llevarse bien?**


	58. Chapter 58

...Los escucho...

...Escucho sus clamores...

...Sus súplicas me han despertado...

...Yo... Dormía... Pero ya no... Ya no puedo...

...El mundo necesita ser castigado...

* * *

Los enfrentamientos continuaron de forma rutinaria, ya fueran fantasmas, bestias o dioses menores, Hollow los derrotaba sin duda ni remordimiento, aumentando sus habilidades y poderes cada vez más. Pero con cada combate sentía su espíritu más cansado. La horda de enemigos que debía enfrentar se le hacía eterna y el deseo de abandonarlo todo cada vez era más tentador. Pero en esos momentos de flaqueza, contra todo pronóstico era su padre quien lo sacaba adelante.

Él desde su lugar sentado entre el público junto a la buscadora y sus clones, siempre lo estaba animando, ya fuera con palabras motivantes o con algún mal chiste. Era doloroso reconocer que no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin él, pues algunos de los enfrentamientos que tuvo, resultaron sumamente dolorosos, como el de su hermano fallecido por la infección.

La primera vez que se encontró con él, Hollow aún estaba desarrollando sentimientos, sintió un ligero dolor al verlo en un estado tan deplorable, pero no se dejó sobrepasar por ello y lo derrotó. Sin embargo, ahora con su corazón completamente maduro y plagado de emociones, ver a este contenedor roto le dolía muchísimo.

La visión fue igual o incluso más traumática para el Rey Pálido. Cuando vivió en los tiempos de la infección, aunque estaba consciente de esta y le preocupa profundamente, nunca se vio obligado a tratar directamente con los insectos afectados, por lo tanto casi no estaba familiarizado con los síntomas físicos de esta.

Los ojos hinchados y teñidos de naranja, el cuerpo exudando pus eran cosas horribles de ver, pero este contenedor se encontraba en un estado aún peor, pues para el combate había sido revivido en la etapa terminal de su enfermedad, cuando ya tenía su cabeza rota con una enorme pústula de pus colgando de ella. Era una imagen dantesca, que para el viejo monarca resultaba aún más horrenda al saber que la víctima era uno de sus retoños.

—Yo... Te odio —dijo Hollow mirando a buscadora con rabia— ¡Cómo has podido hacer algo tan horrible! ¿Por qué no lo dejas descansar? Él ya ha sufrido mucho, tuvo una vida corta y miserable, nunca pudo conocer las cosas buenas del mundo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decidir si le gustaba ser macho o hembra, él... No merece esto.

—¿Ya te has rendido pequeña criatura que se arrastra? ¿Este es el final de tu camino?

—¡No! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Seguiré luchando! Sobre todo ahora que sé que tienes a otro de mis hermanos cautivos.

—¡Maravilloso! Sigue pequeño, continúa afinando dioses, porque cuando todos estén resonando en armonía, el gran poder oculto al fin despertará.

A Hollow le causaba una tremenda rabia el sentirse utilizado, siempre odió ser una herramienta, así lo concibió su padre, pero ahora cuando ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que dejó aquella existencia, volvía a lo mismo. Sin embargo no tenía el poder para oponerse, no todavía... Se sentía más fuerte que antes, pero aún no lo suficiente, sin embargo, podía percibirlo, él también se estaba "afinando". Quizás si acumulaba suficiente poder podría superar la influencia de la buscadora y tomar el control de aquel sueño.

Hollow podía ser muy emocional, pero sabía controlar sus impulsos cuando lo veía necesario, así que de esa manera cerró su corazón y se lanzó a la lucha. Aun cuando lo único que deseaba era abrazar a su hermano, lo golpeó despiadadamente con su aguijón, aun cuando lloraba por dentro, mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva, aun cuando habían tantas cosas que quería decirle, guardó silencio, de todos modos él no podía oírlo ni reconocerlo. O eso creía.

Aunque sus esencias de altos seres habían sido mancilladas por la energía del vacío, los contenedores aún conservaban una pequeña parte de su poder, cosa que al menos les permitía mantener sus mentes libres de las ilusiones implantadas por la buscadora. Si este contenedor hubiera tenido oportunidad de desarrollar voluntad propia, quizás hubiera desobedecido la orden dada por la acólito, pero como no era el caso, al ver a su hermano simplemente lo atacó siguiendo las instrucciones dadas cuando fue invocado en aquel sitio.

La batalla fue corta, Hollow empleó todo su poder para someter a su pariente y no tener que verlo más, sabía que no podía liberarlo en ese momento, por lo tanto prefería tenerlo lejos.

Esta batalla le terminó causando un gran pesar, sin embargo, cuando ya tenía al otro contenedor derrotado a sus pies, se permitió expresar en su rostro su dolor, entonces el hermano caído, como reaccionando a su expresión, levantó la cabeza y dijo.

—La ayuda viene... Escucho voces...

Fue un mensaje intrigante, pero suficiente para que Hollow recuperara la esperanza y pudiera enfrentar los combates siguientes con más determinación.

De lo que siguió, quizás la batalla más destacable fue contra Sheo. En cierta forma Hollow esperaba pelear contra él en algún momento, si había tenido que enfrentar a sus hermanos, él que era el más poderoso de los tres, también debería ser considerado un dios, no se equivocó. Sin embargo lo extraño fue la forma en que transcurrió la pelea.

Sabía que Sheo había abandonado el camino del aguijón para transitar la senda del arte y si no quería pelear, la buscadora no podría obligarlo. Si Sheo había accedido a enseñarle el arte del aguijón, era solo porque las enseñanzas de su maestro lo exigían, de lo contrario jamás hubiera empuñando un arma de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a pelear con él? ¿Con un pincel y pintura?

Pues sí, efectivamente Sheo iba a pelear con pincel y pintura, un pincel tan grande que un golpe dolía bastante y una pintura extraña que quemaba al contacto con la piel.

Aquella batalla fue complicada en extremo, una cosa era evitar armas contundentes, estocadas o proyectiles, ese tipo de ataques tenían trayectorias más o menos predecibles que ya estaba habituado a esquivar, pero las gotas de pintura era algo muy distinto. Esquivar líquido era algo casi imposible, al menos al inicio, su caída era más curva que recta y su forma irregular, además de que a menudo las gotas de partían en dos o se desparramaban. Sufrió bastantes quemaduras antes de aprender cómo moverse para dañar sin ser lastimado.

Sin embargo, se dio una situación sumamente curiosa, cuando finalmente Sheo cayó derrotado, este no se mostró abatido, ni tampoco temeroso de ver su vida acabada, se puso de pie con su alegría habitual y observó el piso manchado de pintura.

—Mi mejor obra, finalmente está hecha ¡Gracias amigo!

Hollow al principio lo miró confundido, entonces miró al suelo y descubrió aquella maravilla, la pintura en el piso estaba formando una obra de arte. Era un hermoso dibujo del panteón de los dioses, representado en todo su esplendor, donde se veían a las buscadores de dioses alabando a una misteriosa figura muy parecida a él que se alzaba en el centro con su aguijón en alto. Era una obra tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sheo mientras lo atacaba, tiraba la pintura de forma estratégica para plasmar aquella imagen en el suelo y al mismo tiempo se defendía de sus ataques. Era un verdadero maestro del aguijón y del arte, simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo impresionado que estaba, por eso no pudo hacer más que aplaudir a su maestro. Como respuesta, Sheo hizo una reverencia agradeciendo el gesto.

Y entonces el escenario nuevamente cambió.

Hollow estaba desesperado por tomar un baño en las aguas termales, su caparazón le ardía y sus músculos dolían de forma terrible, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no se vio transportado al lugar habitual de descanso, si no a un sitio distinto, extraño y terrible.

Era un paraje yermo, donde solo habían rocas y la luz era escasa, ni una planta asomaba por entre los peñascos a pesar de la constante lluvia que caía, pero no era solo agua cayendo, cada tanto sonaban unos extraños estallidos, como rocas rodando, pero mucho más profundos y terribles. Cada uno de estos bramidos era acompañado de un destello de luz, que hacían que el caparazón de Hollow se estremeciera de miedo. ¿Que era todo eso? Esta lluvia no era agradable y suave como la de ciudad de las lágrimas, era terrible y furiosa.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y terminó chillando del terror cuando sintió que algo lo tocó por la espalda.

—Ah, lo siento Hollow, no quise asustarte —dijo el Rey Pálido.

—Qui-qui-quien está a-a-asustado...

En ese momento otro trueno sonó y el insecto se encogió del miedo temblando. El gusano suspiró y movió la cabeza, entonces se acercó a su hijo y extendió parte de su capa de seda sobre él para cubrirlo. El orgullo de Hollow le pedía a gritos que rechazara el cobijo de su padre, pero estaba tan asustado y se sentía tan débil que no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra, se limitó a encogerse más en su lugar y cerrar los ojos.

—Calma Hollow, nada te ocurrirá aquí, esto es solo un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo. Creo que por un momento la buscadora de dioses perdió el control de su mundo y nos ha arrojado en una de sus memorias.

—¿Memorias? Pero qué recuerdo más horrible. El agua cae de forma furiosa y esos ruidos raros son espantosos.

—Los ruidos raros son truenos. Bueno, es normal que no los conozcas, Hallownest es un reino subterráneo, los truenos son un fenómeno que solo ocurre en la superficie.

—Nunca he visto algo así en Bocasucia.

—Ese pueblo está ubicado en una zona dentro de una gran caverna, está protegido de ese tipo de eventos.

—¿Una caverna? ¿De qué tamaño es la caverna como para albergar un pueblo entero?

—Es grande, muy grande... Dudo siquiera que puedas imaginar su amplitud. Hasta para un Wyrm es un lugar enorme.

—Lo que sea —otro trueno sonó y Hollow se estremeció—. Quiero salir de aquí —inconscientemente se acurrucó junto a su padre.

—Confieso que yo tampoco me siento muy a gusto en este sitio. Si bien la lluvia y los truenos no me disgustan, los cadáveres si me incomodan bastante.

—¿Cadáveres?

En ese momento Hollow se asomó fuera de la capa y entonces notó que el lugar estaba plagado de máscaras de la buscadora de dioses, cientos de ellas, pero eso no era lo más impresionante. Al fondo se podían ver las siluetas de dos criaturas enormes, tan grandes que Hollow pensó que podría construirse una casa encima de sus lomos.

Entonces una voz comenzó a hablar, haciéndose notar por encima del alboroto de la tormenta, eran los lamentos de la buscadora de dioses.

—Dios del trueno, dios de la lluvia ¿Por qué abandonan a sus sirvientes? ¿Nuestras mentes serán condenadas al sufrimiento, a la soledad? ¿Que dios queda para salvarnos de nuestra silenciosa armonía?

Luego de ello solo se escuchó un llanto lastimero que parecía resonar con las gotas cayendo.

—Eso... Suena muy triste —dijo Hollow—. Entonces ¿Ella está sola?

—Asi parece. Diría que la criatura patética que se arrastra es ella. Creada para servir y alabar a los dioses, al morir estos ya no tuvo a nadie a quien venerar y cayó en la locura. Por lo que veo ahora está dispuesta a lo que sea para encontrar una nueva deidad a la cual entregarse. Pero qué crueles fueron sus dioses al crearla de esa manera.

—Si... Es muy triste... Pero no por eso le voy a perdonar lo que está haciendo.

—Lo sé. Si no se arrepiente no puede ser perdonada.

Ambos tuvieron que quedarse algunos minutos más en aquellas tormentosas tierras antes de que el escenario cambiara y los llevará a las tan ansiadas aguas termales y posterior a eso, siguió otra ronda de combates.

El caballero colmena, el colector y Elder Hu fueron sus siguientes oponentes, todo transcurrió de forma sencilla y sin complicaciones, todo hasta que se apareció ella...

—¡Tamy! —Gritó Hollow furioso.

Y cómo no estar enfadado si tenía al frente a la responsable de causarle tantos dolores y penas a su querida protegida, sin embargo a la vez su reencuentro también le causaba mucha culpa, pues todavía se sentía en parte responsable de lo que pasó en el coliseo por haber tomado la decisión de matar a Godofredo y dejar a la domadora viva. Ahora nuevamente los tenía al frente, como una pesadilla que le recordaba el momento más doloroso de su vida y de la cual no podía escapar.

El corazón de Hollow ardía de angustia, rabia, pena y un sinfín de emociones que se le hacían difíciles de soportar. Le costó mucho mantener la concentración para pelear con la misma eficiencia de siempre, más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder el control por la rabia, pero forzó su voluntad al máximo para mantener la mente fría. Ahora el contenedor comprendía que la aventura original que emprendió hace ya tiempo atrás, podría haber sido mucho más complicada si hubiera tenido emociones, pero a pesar de eso, no cambiaría sus sentimientos por nada en el mundo, pues estos también le permitían sacar lo mejor de sí mismo.

La batalla fue brutal, tal como se acostumbraba a luchar en el coliseo. Tamy parecía estar peleando mejor que nunca, con una vitalidad que no le había conocido antes, era como si hubiera regresado a la época de su juventud, cuando podía pasar horas batallando sin descanso, además parecía haber recuperado aquella chispa de alegría que se había extinguido luego de la muerte de Godofredo, esta era la domadora en todo su esplendor.

Esta pelea resultó muy complicada, Tamy era rápida y letal, sus enormes saltos y sus barridos con la lanza eran difíciles de manejar, además de que a diferencia de otros insectos que buscaban siempre apuntara los puntos vitales para matar a su enemigo de un golpe, ella también intentaba alcanzar las extremidades. En el coliseo los bichos adoraban la sangre y mientras más encarnizado fuera el combate más geo arrojaban, por eso a la Tamy joven le gustaba mucho desmembrar a sus contrincantes poco a poco, aunque al envejecer optó por librar batallas más cortas pues su resistencia bajó.

Hollow más de una vez estuvo a punto de perder una pata, o casi fue aplastado por Godofredo, pero ya acostumbrado a manejar enemigos múltiples repelió el ataque de la lanza y esquivó las arremetidas de la bestia dominando la situación. Sin embargo, esta vez decidió no cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior.

En un momento dado, cuando la domadora hizo una pausa para preparar su siguiente ataque y Godofredo se arrojó contra el pequeño caballero, este dio un salto espectacular usando las alas del monarca y recurrió a la misma técnica que usaba Tamy para acabar con sus oponentes. Atacó a la hormiga desde arriba antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. La domadora a duras penas fue capaz de levantar la vista y darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar un brazo para defenderse, el aguijón de Hollow le atravesó el pecho.

Tamy cayó inerte en el campo de batalla, como debería haber sido desde un principio. En su mirada no había horror, ni tristeza, solo resignación y quizás algo de alivio, como si aquello fuera algo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Hollow no sintió pena por ella, sabía de lo que era capaz esta hormiga mal nacida, pero tampoco era tan cruel como para desearle mal, solo, deseaba que pudiera morir de una vez para que no volviera a molestar. Pero lamentablemente eso no ocurriría, mientras la buscadora de dioses lo quisiera, ella tendría que ser revivida otra vez y seguir peleando.

Pero la batalla no había terminado, un estruendo se lo hizo saber. Godofredo que estaba a sus espaldas rugió con rabia por la muerte de su maestra. Él tenía una forma muy distinta de reaccionar ante una pérdida, mientras que Tamy se deprimió y se rindió, él pasó a entrar en un estado de locura donde atacó a Hollow usando todo lo que tenía, ya fuera escupiendo el ácido en el interior de su estómago, o arrojándose contra el pequeño para asfixiarlo.

Hollow realizó muchos cortes, profundos encima de la bestia, pero esta ni parecía sentirlos, era tal su rabia que aún con una pata destrozada y sangrando por todas partes continuaba atacando con la misma tenacidad. Fue un certero golpe de aguijón que le atravesó la cabeza lo que finalmente acabó con la batalla.

Hollow se sentó en el suelo agotado, aunque más en su mente que en su cuerpo. La domadora le traía recuerdos horribles que no le gustaba revivir, ahora en verdad necesitaba un descanso, pero ya conociendo las rutinas de combates del panteón, sabía que aún faltaba una pelea más antes de poder sumergirse en las aguas curativas. Pero a estas alturas ya había perdido la esperanza de que el siguiente combate fuera sencillo, cada vez estos iban subiendo en dificultad.

Sin embargo, nada podía prepararlo para lo que se venía, si la presencia de Tamy ya había removido memorias dolorosas, la persona con la que se encontró ahora lo hizo gritar de angustia.

—¡Grimm! —Por un instante Hollow perdió la compostura y comenzó a bombardear al murciélago de preguntas—. ¡Por favor dime que estas vivo! ¿Ali está contigo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde están?

El murciélago solo lo miró en silencio, para luego ignorarlo y dirigirse hacia la Buscadora de Dioses.

—Buscadora de Dioses —dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Es un honor ser invocado a su escenario.

—¿Grimm te reconoce? ¿Recuerda quién es? —Preguntó el Rey Pálido a la acólito.

—Restaurar sus memorias fue complejo, pero él recuerda... Al menos lo necesario.

Esto a Hollow ya le sonaba como manipulación mental, nuevamente estaba de mal humor, cuanto no hubiera deseado poder preguntarle a Grimm por su protegida ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estarían juntos? Y si ahora Grimm estaba sumido en un profundo sueño ¿Quién estaba cuidando de ella? La pobrecilla debía estar destrozada.

No hubieron más preámbulos, Grimm fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla. Arrojó sus garras contra Hollow quien tuvo que dar un salto para esquivar, intentó contraatacar pero Grimm se desvaneció en una explosión de fuego, solo para reaparecer a sus espaldas con otro zarpazo letal que por poco no alcanzó al caballero.

Durante unos instantes la batalla transcurrió con una ofensiva constante de parte del murciélago, mientras que el bicho solo se defendía. Sin embargo, cuando el caballero comenzó a aprenderse su patrón de ataque y a acostumbrarse a su velocidad, Grimm cambió su táctica. Se colocó a una distancia prudente y abrió sus alas, debajo de las cuales salieron decenas de murciélagos de fuego dispuestos para atacarlo.

Hollow esquivó las flamas vivas con gracia y elegancia, mientras que una sensación de familiaridad lo invadía, todo esto le recordaba mucho la danza ritual que había bailado con Grimm y luego con Scarlet, los movimientos necesarios y el ritmo eran casi iguales, quizás un poco más rápidos, pero en esencia eran los mismos. La diferencia es que ahora Grimm iba con verdaderas intenciones asesinas y Hollow, además de limitarse a esquivar, también debía procurar atacar, cosa que le daba al acto ciertos tintes de dramatismo que no estaban presentes en el baile ritual.

La buscadora de dioses y Rey Pálido miraban la batalla sin aliento, ambos combatientes desprendían pasión y energía, el fuego y el acero resplandecían en la arena envolviéndolos y atrayendo su atención de forma hipnotizante. Cada golpe y cada herida eran disimuladas con gráciles movimientos, de tal forma que aquello lucía más como un baile que como una batalla.

Cuando finalmente las heridas de Grimm fueron demasiadas para ser soportadas, el murciélago se desplomó de forma dramática cayendo al suelo con un giro, de tal manera que quedó tendido, apoyado con una mano en el suelo y con la otra cubriendo su frente. Por su parte Hollow le siguió el juego y levantó su aguijón al cielo mientras flectaba una rodilla emulando una espectacular pose de victoria.

El público que admiraba la pelea se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir eufórico ante tal espectáculo, incluso comenzaron a arrojar flores doradas, vaya a saber uno de donde las sacaron, o si simplemente desearon tenerlas y aparecieron de la nada.

Hollow debía admitir que participar de las locuras de Grimm siempre era divertido, y aún en la trágica situación que se encontraba, había sido capaz de sentirse feliz por un momento. Sin embargo, el murciélago aún tenía más sorpresas que darle. Poniéndose de pie le lanzó una mirada penetrante, que luego suavizó con una sonrisa.

—Scarlet está bien, habita en un pequeño nido donde es querida y aceptada, y aún si es mi sino jamás retornar a su lado, sé que estará bien.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¿Me reconociste? —Gritó Hollow incrédulo.

—Jujjujuju. No soy un dios, pero mi poder de antaño es suficiente para esfumar las mentiras y las ilusiones de la buscadora, más no para oponerse a sus deseos. Veo un gran poder en tu interior, pero pongo en duda tu capacidad para superar a la acólito, aún si eres afinado a la perfección, solo presagio el fracaso en tu empresa.

—Tú... ¿No crees que pueda ganarle a la buscadora? —Hollow lucía preocupado.

—No solo...

Grimm podría haber dicho muchas más cosas, pero su tiempo juntos era limitado y el cambio en la luminosidad indicaba que ya era hora de que se separaran.

—¡Grimm! —Gritó Hollow— ¡No importa cómo! ¡Nos sacaré a todos de este sueño eterno! Por eso te pido que cuando veas a Ali de nuevo le digas que...

—Si llego a despertar no recordaré nada, todo será nada más que un sueño... Así es como trabaja la maldición del Rey Pesadilla.

La mirada que le dedicó Hollow fue tan triste que incluso Grimm se sintió apenado. Volteó la cabeza a un lado y suspiró. Esa fue la última visión que Hollow tuvo del murciélago, antes de que se desvaneciera en el brillo dorado del panteón.

Por segunda vez, en lugar de aparecer en las aguas termales, el rey y Hollow se vieron transportados a un lugar desconocido, aunque este les resultaba mucho más familiar que la tierra de las tormentas, era un sitio muy similar al lago de Unn.

Allí pudieron ver al fondo a una criatura enorme, una babosa verde gigantesca que parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente recostada en unas rocas de tamaño monstruoso al otro lado del lago. Esta criatura parecía muy lejana, como si hubiera kilómetros de distancia entre ellos y la orilla del lago en la que estaban.

—Unn... —Dijo Hollow— No pensé que lo vería de nuevo.

—¿Ya te habías encontrado con el dios de los musgosos?

—Una vez... Hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Yo... Una vez quise verlo, pero jamás se reveló ante mí. Supongo que no quería que intentara someterlo, es una criatura muy sabia, no buscaba confrontación, solo el bienestar de sus niños. Él podría haberse opuesto a mí, pero... Creo que por ese tiempo ya comenzaba a debilitarse un poco, nunca estuve muy seguro si fue por la influencia de The Radiance, o por culpa mía.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener tú la culpa de todo lo que pasa? —Dijo Hollow esta vez ya no en un tono de reproche, sino en uno de genuina curiosidad.

—Yo era muy poderoso... Pero creo que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar mi poder en su totalidad y... Terminé haciendo algunos desastres por allí.

—Te faltó una hermana que te pusiera en tu lugar.

—Quizás —dijo con una risilla sabiendo a lo que se refería.

En ese momento un murmullo llamó su atención, cerca de ellos pudieron notar a la buscadora de dioses observando a la babosa gigante con admiración y tristeza.

—Dios durmiente, Nosotros vagamente sentimos tu presencia sobre el verde dejado atrás. La fuerza que alguna vez poseíste se desvanece más allá del tiempo y la armonía... Oh... Tan grande... Si pudieras enseñarnos a ser como tú...

—Esto... No creo que sea un recuerdo —dijo Hollow casi preguntando.

—Ummm... Creo que estas visiones que tenemos de la loca dorada son algo bueno.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No creo que sea su idea que nosotros veamos cosas tan íntimas de su mente, al parecer está perdiendo el control sobre nosotros, cada vez le cuesta más retenernos e impedir que quebremos su sueño ¡Sigue luchando Hollow! ¡En algún momento podrás hacerle frente!

—Grimm dijo que ni aun sacando mi máximo potencial podré derrotarla.

—Pues... Tienes que ir más allá de tu potencial... Supongo... Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso, por el momento sigue adelante, ya te estás haciendo más fuerte.

—Está bien... ¡Me haré el bicho más poderoso de todo Hallownest si con eso puedo salvar a mi familia! —Gritó el contenedor tratando de infundirse ánimos.

En ese momento el escenario volvió a cambiar para llevarlos a las aguas termales y a sus siguientes desafíos.

* * *

 **Estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para mantener el relato lo más interesante posible a pesar de que lo único que hago es narrar batallas de forma más o menos superficial, pero creo que se nota más o menos el hilo argumental ¿Verdad? Afortunadamente el siguiente capítulo es ya el último de batallas random antes del gran enfrentamiento que todos esperan. Yes!**


	59. Chapter 59

...Donde...

...Está cerca...

...Es aquí donde te han llevado hermano...

...Castigar...

...Rezar...

...Soñar...

* * *

Cada vez Hollow se sentía más agotado, las peleas nunca acababan y cada vez eran más complicadas. Derrotar a Uummuu sin Quirrel era una pesadilla, los guardianes de Lurien igual. Al menos vencer al Nosk alado resultó muy satisfactorio, siempre odió a ese imbécil, no le podía perdonar que se robara su hermoso rostro ¿Qué dirían sus fans? En esta ocasión decidió imitar a su hermana, pero eso no lo salvó de recibir una buena paliza. De eso, siguió un desafiante combate contra Sly.

El sabio de los aguijones era alguien que en circunstancias normales Hollow hubiera amado combatir. Le gustaba pelear por deporte y enfrentarse al maestro de sus maestros era una oportunidad soñada, pero este encuentro estaba muy lejos de ser algo grato, al borde de la desesperación, lo único que deseaba era acabar con su oponente lo más rápido posible.

—¡Apunta tu aguijón a aquello que desees! —Gritaba la mosca— ¡Por los sueños de gloria!

Sly se dejó caer usando todo el peso de su aguijón para potenciar el daño en un despliegue impresionante de lo que era el uso del gran corte, Hollow esquivó rápidamente y contraatacó con un corte ciclón que también falló, entonces ambos comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente con una ráfaga de cortes rápidos.

Las estocadas iban y venían a una velocidad tal que era complicado seguir el hilo de la batalla. Aquella pequeña mosca manejaba aquel aguijón de una forma que se hubiera pensado imposible, brincaba por toda la habitación como si su arma no pesara nada y combinaba las tres técnicas del aguijón con un talentoso asombroso. Por supuesto Hollow no se quedaba atrás y se aseguraba de igualarlo en poder y velocidad, de tal forma que era un combate muy parejo.

—Vamos joven aprendiz ¡Sigue! ¡Continúa luchando! ¡Alcanza la cima junto a mí!

Hollow dedujo que Sly soñaba que él era un aprendiz que luchaba contra él, eso era bastante interesante, sobre todo porque le mostraba un lado de la personalidad del mercader que no le conocía. Para Hollow siempre fue una mosca obsesionada con el dinero y nada más, pero al parecer en su mente había más que solo Geo. Por la forma en que le hablaba se podía adivinar un profundo amor y aprecio por sus estudiantes.

—¡Vamos! ¡No te rindas! ¡Alcanza la gloria y conviértete en maestro!

El contenedor sabía que estas palabras iban dedicadas a un discípulo imaginario en la mente del insecto, pero no podía evitar sentirse motivado con ellas. Gracias a estas sacó a relucir su poder al máximo, mostrando toda su habilidad con las técnicas aprendidas, atacando sin tregua hasta que finalmente se hizo con la victoria.

—Bien hecho joven discípulo, te has ganado el título de maestro —dijo Sly haciendo una reverencia al finalizar la batalla—. Ahora te corresponde partir y usar lo que has aprendido de forma responsable, hasta que llegue el día en que debas pasar tus conocimientos a la siguiente generación. Felicidades, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Hollow sabiendo que Sly no podía oírlo, se limitó a seguirle la corriente y hacer una reverencia. Supuso que en cualquier momento la habitación comenzaría a brillar y cambiarían de escenario, pero antes de que ocurriera eso, Sly se atrevió a dedicarle algunas palabras más.

—Yo... No sé si será mucho atrevimiento pero quisiera pedirte algo. Si el destino hace que te encuentres con mis otros discípulos, diles que... Recuerden que son hermanos, sin importar las ofensas cometidas o los desacuerdos, siempre serán familia, eso es algo que ninguna joya ni todo el Geo del mundo cambiarán.

Este diálogo dejó a Hollow profundamente impresionado, Sly amaba a sus discípulos y en verdad deseaba lo mejor para ellos, el dinero que estaba reuniendo era para ayudar a Oro a saldar su deuda... Ahora tenía una visión completamente distinta de aquella mosca y sentía que su respeto hacia él había crecido muchísimo.

Pero no se podía quedar perdido en sus pensamientos, el siguiente combate lo esperaba.

Para su sorpresa su siguiente oponente era uno que ya había enfrentado antes, Hornet.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero si con ella ya peleé! ¿Por qué está de nuevo aquí? —Reclamó enfadado.

—La batalla anterior afinó en gran medida a esta pequeña diosa, sin embargo aún puede dar más, por eso es necesario repetir su encuentro.

—¿No será que te estás quedando sin oponentes para mí? Admite que ya he derrotado a todos tus dioses y déjanos ir.

—¡Ja! Iluso, aún estás lejos de enfrentar a las deidades más poderosa de este panteón, para siquiera aspirar a estar ante su presencia es necesario afinar más ¡Lucha joven guerrero! Anhelamos entrar en armonía, cada vez estamos más cerca, más próximos a la meta...

La buscadora siguió parloteando un rato, pero para ese momento Hollow dejó de prestarle atención y se dedicó a su hermana.

El segundo combate contra Hornet fue más complicado que el anterior, pues la chica decidió utilizar sus trampas de hilo con espinas para entorpecer sus movimientos. Ella como buena araña podía moverse perfectamente entre las hebras sin enredarse ni salir lastimada, Hollow no era tan hábil, por lo que debía cortar el hilo para avanzar y atacar, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba golpes, por lo tanto estaba obligado a ser el doble de esfuerzo en aquella batalla.

Afortunadamente una vez más salió victorioso, y aquel triunfo fue recompensado de una forma bastante inusual.

Cuando Hornet se vio derrotada, levantó la vista de forma desafiante hacia su oponente, como dando a entender que ni aun vencida se doblegaría ante nadie, algo muy típico de ella por lo demás. Pero, cuando clavó sus ojos en su hermano, de pronto las ilusiones impuestas por la acólito se desvanecieron y fue capaz de reconocer y escuchar a Hollow.

—¿Hollow? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Hornet? ¿Me oyes? ¡Por fin! Superaste el poder de la loca dorada y eres inmune a sus ilusiones.

Hornet miró a su alrededor confundida.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es todo esto? —Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano— ¡Hollow que hiciste ahora!

—¿Eh? ¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener la culpa yo?

—¡Por qué tú siempre tienes la culpa! ¡Cuando salgamos de aquí estás castigado!

—Noooooooo...

El cambio de luminosidad hizo imposible que Hollow pudiera explicarle la situación a su hermana y con ese malentendido, se movieron al siguiente escenario.

Hubieron nuevas peleas, varias de ellas contra enemigos que ya había derrotado antes, como el guardián de cristal y su hermano infectado, este último nuevamente le dio palabras de aliento diciéndole que la ayuda venía en camino. En este punto Hollow ya no sabía si eran cosas que decía porque percibía algo especial o si lo decía solo por consolarlo, pues el joven caballero estaba consciente del cansancio que reflejaba en su rostro. Aunque su cuerpo no mostraba daños y lucía como nuevo, era su espíritu el que se debilitaba, aquella lucha ya parecía eterna, sobre todo ahora que se repetían enemigos, si no hubiera sido porque los combates repetidos se alternaban con enemigos nuevos, quizás su voluntad hubiera flanqueado.

Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para él que la buscadora de dioses también se estaba debilitando, cada vez lucía más cansada, pero más feliz. Al parecer el creciente poder de los dioses comenzaba a sobrepasarla, esto se evidenciaba en nuevos encuentros con ella y sus pensamientos.

Por tercera vez se encontraron en un lugar que no era ni un campo de batalla, ni las aguas termales. Esta vez era una zona rocosa pero con bastante vegetación en los alrededores, se respiraba paz en el ambiente, el cual era bastante oscuro, salvo por cierta luminosidad que provenía de una enorme figura que se veía al fondo, esta extraña forma se asemejaban a un árbol blanco y brillante, lleno de ramas que se extendían en todas direcciones.

—Esto... ¿Qué estamos viendo esta vez? —Preguntó Hollow.

—Pues... Si no fuera porque está muerta, diría que es Blanca, su energía es muy parecida por no decir igual, pero creo que en realidad se trata de Clara.

De pronto un murmullo los interrumpió. Miraron a su alrededor buscando el origen del sonido y encontraron a la buscadora de dioses mirando aquella figura resplandeciente con anhelo y adoración.

—Que tragedia, este majestuoso dios evita nuestra armonía con tanta facilidad. Vivimos solo para servir a los dioses ¿Por qué ella nos frustra? ¿Cómo consigue esconderse de nosotros? ¿Acaso se ve así de disminuida por su propia elección? Ser divino, nosotros te pedimos que te reveles, nuestra mente está muy vacía sin ti...

De esta manera la acólito continuó lanzando súplicas al ser resplandeciente, pidiéndole que acudiera a su llamado.

—Creo la loca no ha notado que Clara no es la antigua Dama Blanca —dijo el rey—. Ella es muy joven para demostrar todo su potencial y revelarse como un verdadero alto ser, probablemente ni siquiera entiende lo que es un llamado y mucho menos podría luchar en este panteón.

—Espero que no esté molestando demasiado a Clara —dijo Hollow molesto—. Ella es apenas una larva, no tiene por qué verse involucrada en los problemas de los bichos mayores.

—De momento creo que solo sigue sus instintos y se esconde, espero que siga así.

Fue una visita corta, apenas un respiro en aquella empresa imposible. Hollow comenzaba a llegar a su límite mental, sin embargo algo le decía que ya faltaba poco para alcanzar su máximo poder, la capacidad para mantener el control y el orden en el panteón flaqueaba, al punto que el rey pálido afirmaba que había algunas irregularidades que podrían usar a su favor, aunque aún debía averiguar cómo hacerlo.

Transcurrieron un par de combates con relativa normalidad hasta que se encontraron con cierto enemigo inesperado.

—¿¡Zote!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Gritó Hollow al ver al insecto decrépito frente a él—. ¡Esta cosa no es un dios! ¡Es el insecto más patético débil y odioso del mundo!

—¡Más respeto mortal! —Gritó la acólito ofendida— Este es un genuino dios, uno cuyo poder casi rivaliza con el de aquel a quien buscamos ¡No te atrevas insultarlo!

—Hasta ahora su elección de dioses me había parecido más o menos acertada —dijo el Rey Pálido—, pero creo que a estas alturas ya perdió la cabeza.

—¡Ciegos! ¡Insensatos! ¡La ira de los dioses caerá sobre ustedes! ¡Pagarán muy caras sus ofensas!

—Sí, sí, como digas —Hollow despreció su amenaza ya acostumbrado a ellas—. Empecemos con esto, no creo que tardemos demasiado.

Hollow sacó su aguijón confiado de obtener una victoria rápida y fácil. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando vio a Zote comenzar a crecer de forma acelerada hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme y adquirir un cuerpo fornido y poderoso.

—¿¡El Zote de los sueños de Bretta!? ¡Hey! ¡Esto no es justo! —Gritó Hollow.

—¡Sufre la ira de los dioses patético mortal! ¡Jajajajaja!

—Esto es ridículo —dijo el rey Pálido indignado.

—Calla, dios mediocre —lo reprendió la criatura dorada—. Un ser de tu categoría está lejos de ser siquiera comparable a esta noble deidad.

—¡Pero qué dices! Tú... Tú... ¡No sabes con quién hablas! Yo fui el ser más poderoso de Hallownest, todos se inclinaban ante mí y adoraban el suelo que pisaba, mis palabras era ley divina y nadie se oponía a mí. Yo soy el que está en otra categoría... Yo... Ag... Como si fueras capaz de entenderlo... Esa mente tuya no está funcionando muy bien... Suficiente. Me largo de este lugar, no pienso soportar más esto.

Y tal como dijo, el rey se levantó de su asiento, caminó entre la multitud de buscadores de dioses y salió de aquella estancia. Hollow por supuesto, siempre estaba atento a lo que ocurría en el público y el hecho de que su padre se fuera lo afectó.

—¡Viejo! ¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes hacerme es...

No pudo continuar porque una ráfaga de energía arrojada por Zote lo golpeó. No le causó tanto daño pero lo aturdió un poco. Por culpa de esto Zote casi le dio un golpe que pudo significar su derrota, pero logró recuperarse a tiempo y esquivar.

Por mucho que le doliera a Hollow admitirlo, la ausencia de su padre le afectaba terriblemente. Aunque en estricto rigor, él no hacía nada más que hablarle, el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí junto a él significaba mucho. Tener una cara amiga en un territorio desconocido siempre ayuda a mantenerse firme, pero ahora por culpa de una pequeña ofensa contra su ego lo abandonaba. En realidad no sabía por qué se sentía tan triste, era algo esperable, el maldito gusano siempre había sido así, un egoísta que solo se preocupaba por él mismo.

Hollow trató de repetirse una y otra vez que su ausencia no debía afectarle, que él podía con todo esto solo, pero no era verdad, se sentía herido y abandonado, sin querer se había encariñado con su padre.

Aun así continuó batallando, esquivando los aplastantes ataques del Zote onírico, esforzándose por mantenerse luchando, pero le costaba demasiado. La decepción le pesaba en el corazón y Zote no era fácil de vencer. Sus arremetidas en las que agitaba su aguijón como loco eran difíciles de esquivar, y cuando saltaba para arrojarse desde gran altura, la tierra se estremecía aturdiéndolo, lo peor es que ese ataque arrojaba una ráfaga de energía de proporciones ridículas que solo podía intentar evitar.

La falta de concentración y las penas que cargaba le hacían imposible atacar, por lo que se limitaba a jugar a la defensiva, pero no podía seguir así por siempre, en algún momento se cansaría, de hecho ya se sentía muy agotado y cada vez más desesperado.

Y justo en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió, algo cayó en la cabeza de Zote dañándolo. Un pequeño ser, una cosa patética y ridícula pero muy nociva, un Zote en miniatura, un Zotito.

—¿Eh? ¿Otro Zote? —Dijo Hollow confundido.

—¡Pero qué es esto! —Gritó la buscadora indignada— ¡Que hace esa cosa ahí!

Eso no importó mucho, pronto el gran Zote aplastó al Zotito acabando con el problema. Ya se disponía a atacar de nuevo cuando otro Zotito le cayó encima lastimándolo. Repitió el proceso de nuevo solo para terminar esta vez con dos Zotitos más encima, los cuales poco a poco se fueron multiplicando hasta formar una horda eterna que acabó con él.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Yo tenía esos disturbios mentales controlados! ¡Quien hizo esto!

—Sorpresa —dijo el rey pálido desde el aire donde estaba suspendido usando sus alas—. Mira lo que pequeño dios mediocre fue capaz de hacer.

—¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!?

—Con un agujero de gusano. Zote más que un dios poderoso es una anomalía mental, un disturbio. Encontré otro disturbio en este sueño y conecté las realidades para que se anularan entre ellas. Sí, podía hacer eso —dijo ante el rostro de desconcierto de la acólito—. Te estás debilitando, cada vez te cuesta más mantener el control de este sueño, por eso puedo comenzar a modificarlo. Quizás no soy muy fuerte, pero soy listo.

—Viejo...

Hollow lo miraba con gratitud y alivio, estaba radiante de alegría por no haber sido abandonado y sobre todo, por ver al gusano de nuevo, quizás, solo quizás, ya era capaz de admitir que lo quería... Un poquito.

Pero así como Hollow estaba feliz, la buscadora estaba furiosa.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No permitiremos estás rebeldías!

De pronto unas cadenas doradas envolvieron al rey y este ya no se pudo mover más.

—Que... ¡Qué es esto!

—Subestimamos tu poder, eso ya no ocurrirá de nuevo. Ya no yacerás a nuestro lado para contemplar el surgir de los dioses, serás confinado como todos los demás.

Entonces el rey se esfumó en el aire con cadenas y todo, provocando el pánico en Hollow.

—¡Viejo! —Miró a la buscadora entre aterrado y furioso— ¡Que le hiciste!

—Nada, nosotros jamás osaríamos poner un dedo encima de un dios, eso sería pecado. Simplemente lo apartamos y lo dejamos en un lugar seguro lejos de aquí, donde su mente no pueda ser manchada por sentimentalismos inútiles.

—¡Devuélveme a mi padre! —Gritó furioso apuntando su aguijón contra la acólito.

—No, no hagas eso todavía, aún... Aún queda un combate más... Ya casi... Ya casi está todo listo... Todos los instrumentos están afinados... Solo faltan los últimos detalles...

La luz nuevamente brilló y la escena cambió revelando una nueva arena de combate que lucía un tanto extraña.

Esta vez el lugar ya no tenía el aspecto pulcro y dorado que lo caracterizaba, había un tétrico brillo rojo y un desagradable olor a azufre en el ambiente, además no sé podía decir que la arena de combate estuviera vacía. Del techo colgaba una siniestra formación roja, una especie de capullo palpitante que era el que expelía el brillo y el aroma que impregnaba todo lo que había ahí.

—El dios más poderoso después de la maravillosa criatura que buscamos. Levanta tu espada y enfrenta al Rey Pesadilla o perece. Ya... No podemos retenerlo.

Hollow comenzó a sentirse cada vez más asustado. El dios que tenía al frente era uno que jamás había enfrentado, además de que parecía ser demasiado poderoso, tanto que había sido capaz de alterar el ambiente del sitio a su antojo, colocando esa especie de corazón amorfo que colgaba del techo.

Pero de pronto, el corazón dejó de latir y una abertura se abrió en su costado expulsando una nube de vapor carmesí. Entonces de aquella formación salió un murciélago rojo, horrible y siniestro, todo en él resultaba intimidante, desde sus larguísimas orejas y rostro aguzado, hasta sus alas rojas. Pero curiosamente, quizás porque pertenecían a la misma especie, este ser le recordaba mucho a Grimm

Fue entonces que rememoró un detalle importante, Grimm había dicho que la maldición del Rey Pesadilla era lo que les impedía recordar su pasado ¿Sería ese Rey Pesadilla el mismo que tenía al frente? ¿Acaso este era el Dios maligno que había esclavizado a Grimm y su hija?

—Pensar que esa miserable criatura se ha atrevido a llamarme —dijo la bestia con una voz profunda y terrible—. Normalmente la hubiera incinerado, o plagado su mente de pesadillas por tal atrevimiento, pero al ver que ha traído ante mí al responsable de la pérdida de dos de mis valiosos sirvientes lo he considerado mejor. —Una horrenda sonrisa cruzó su rostro—. Prepárate para vivir tu peor pesadilla.

El dios escarlata se arrojó contra Hollow tratando clavarle sus garras encima, el pequeño esquivó y contraatacó como pudo, pero el murciélago se esfumó en una explosión de fuego antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero sin darle tregua apareció un poco más lejos y abrió sus alas de las cuales salieron numerosos murciélagos de fuego.

Pronto Hollow comenzó a notar que los movimientos y técnicas del rey pesadilla eran sumamente parecidas a las de Grimm, solo que mucho más rápidas y con más fuego... Mucho más fuego. El ser parecía que respiraba flamas, incluso con cada movimiento dejaba unan estela ardiente detrás de él, llenando todo de un desagradable olor a quemado que lo desconcentraba y lo hacía sentir asustado. Todo insecto llevaba en impregnado en su mente el instinto de preservación que le decía que el fuego era algo muy peligroso. Pero el miedo fue algo a lo que se vio forzado a acostumbrarse durante aquella pelea, pues no todos los ataques del dios iban destinados a la matarlo, unos cuantos solo buscaban alterar su psiquis.

Correr mientras explosiones ardientes te siguen los pasos impidiendo hacer siquiera un alto para descansar era algo enervante. Ver un monstruoso globo de circo que te bombardea con bolas de fuego era escalofriante y por sobre todo, ver al rey pesadilla desvanecerse en medio del aire para luego tenerlo detrás era lo más terrorífico que había experimentado en su vida. El murciélago le hacía honor a su nombre, aquella batalla era una verdadera pesadilla.

Pero ahora más que nunca, Hollow tenía razones para seguir adelante, debía liberar a sus familiares y amigos sumidos en su sueño, tenía que rescatar a su padre y tenía que derrotar a este dios que pretendía destruirlo, el cual también era el responsable de todas las penas y pesares de su pequeña Ali.

Su caparazón le ardía del dolor y el olor a azufre ya lo tenía ahogado, pero Hollow no se rindió, sacando fuerzas desde lo profundo de su ser esperó el próximo ataque del dios pesadilla, este como ya era su costumbre se apareció a sus espaldas, y Hollow con un movimiento rapidísimo se giró para enfrentarlo.

La garra y el aguijón rasgaron el aire, pero el metal fue más rápido y realizó un profundo corte en el pecho de la bestia, quien gritó de dolor. Aquel pequeño desliz fue explotado por el guerrero al máximo, quien acribilló al dios usando una ráfaga de cortes veloces, luego se apoyó firme en un pie y ascendió con un corte ciclón que levantó un poco al murciélago de su lugar y para culminar, desató todo el poder de su gran corte con el cual arrojó al dios al piso.

El Rey Pesadilla sufrió un daño de tal magnitud que ya no fue capaz de levantarse del suelo, solo pudo dirigir sus ojos furiosos hacia el contenedor y lanzar amenazas.

—Tú... Maldito... Insecto insignificante... ¡Cómo has podido! ¡Cómo has podido derrotar a un dios! Tienes sangre de alto ser ¡Pero no eres puro! ¡Serás aplastado por tu siguiente oponente! Pero si por milagro sales vivo de esto, que sepas que esto no es el fin, un día regresaré a atormentarlos, y entonces todos desearán haber perecido ¡Jajajajajaja!

Eso fue lo último que Hollow escuchó antes de que el tradicional brillo lo cegara y la habitación cambiara de aspecto.

Cuando Hollow finalmente se vio a salvo sin el Rey Pesadilla cerca, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyó las manos en el suelo tratando de recomponerse. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo mientras derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba asustado, más que asustado, estaba aterrado. Jamás en su vida había sentido un miedo tan grande, enfrentó a aquel horrible dios solo y había sido horrible, pero había ganado... Por poco. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas a duras penas eran suficientes para mantenerlo en pie, ahora estaba nuevamente en las aguas termales, pero estas parecían demasiado lejanas, prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarse hasta ellas para alcanzarlas. En esos momentos cuanto no deseó tener a su padre con él, seguro lo hubiera ayudado a caminar hasta ellas.

Aquel descanso fue poco grato y en general estresante, ahora estaba solo, el Rey Pálido ya no lo distraería con sus cuentos del pasado y sus malos chistes y vaya que lo iba a extrañar. No se percató en qué momento se volvió tan importante para él, hasta el punto de convertirse en un ser tan apreciado como sus hermanos.

Un ser por el que sintió tanto odio en su pasado ahora se llevaba parte de su afecto ¿Cómo había pasado? Era difícil saberlo. Quizás fue algo que se dio de forma espontánea con la convivencia y con sus buenos sentimientos, porque aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, él estaba arrepentido y hacía todo lo posible por redimirse de alguna forma, en el fondo, él no era una mala persona, quizás fue un idiota arrogante, pero en esencia no era cruel.

—Quizás... Debería perdonarlo... —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Hollow a duras penas se había recuperado de sus daños anteriores cuando la habitación cambió de aspecto y se vio transportado al siguiente escenario, el cual no era un campo de batalla. Aparentemente la acólito había tenido otro desliz y había vuelto a caer en uno de sus pensamientos.

Esta vez se encontraban en una especie de palacio algo decadente, lucía gris y abandonado, todo sucio y descuidado, pero en parte aún conservaba retazos de la gloria que alguna vez mostró. Entonces en el fondo de aquella magnífica sala había un trono vacío, que por alguna razón se le hacía sumamente familiar, no tardó en reconocerlo. Aquel lugar parecía una especie de copia onírica del palacio blanco.

Hollow caminó distraídamente por el sitio mirando todo sin interés, estaba demasiado agotado como para impresionarse, ya a esas alturas el desánimo casi lo sobrepasaba. Deseaba dormir, o quizás dejar de sentir, era como si la apatía que originalmente tenía comenzara a regresar poco a poco vaciándolo y dejando solo aquella voluntad de hierro inamovible que lo había impulsado a romper sus límites más allá de insectamente posible.

De pronto notó una presencia, claro, era obvio que iba a encontrarla ahí. Una vez más vio a la acólito contemplando el sitio con su mirada de devoción y anhelo, aunque esta vez había un dejo de tristeza en aquellos ojos negros que se revelaban a través de su máscara.

—Aunque partió hace tiempo, nosotros sentimos los residuos del poder divino del ser que se sentó alguna vez en aquel trono... Su presencia aún persiste sobre este reino. Solo este poder persistente bastó para atraernos a Hallownest. Cuán brillante debió ser antaño para los insectos que tuvieron la oportunidad de contemplarlo de frente. Sin embargo... Un dios tan poderoso... Fue borrado completamente ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?

Hollow tenía una idea más o menos de cómo pasó y sabía a la perfección quien fue el responsable, de hecho el guerrero sabía muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba, pero no se las iba a decir a esa maldita fanática religiosa.

Se quedó de pie un momento en silencio contemplando el trono junto a ella mientras esperaba a ser transportado al siguiente escenario, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la acólito por primera vez le dirigió la mirada y le habló de frente, mostrando respeto y una alegría casi incontenible.

—Lo has derrotado ¡Al más divino! ¡Oh dios de dioses! Ahora lo veo, esa pequeña coraza ya no puede ocultar esa fuerza abrumadora. Que gran vergüenza pensar que nosotros fracasamos al percibir una verdad tan obvia ¡Castíganos si así lo deseas! ¡Aplástanos! ¡Que el látigo llueva sobre nuestro patético ser! —Ante estas declaraciones desquiciadas Hollow no pudo más que suspirar.

—Ya basta... Estoy cansado... Yo no quiero castigar a nadie, solo quiero recuperar a mi familia y amigos. Por favor, libéralos de una vez.

—No, aún falta. Ya todos los instrumentos están afinados, todos resuenan en gloriosa armonía ¡Y por fin se abre el camino al más grande de los panteones! Sus voces crecen y están cada vez más cerca, la resonancia nos hace llegar más alto. Ya casi, ya casi, es el final. Solo nos queda rezar y afinar ¡Hasta que la chispa de luz divina brille en la más absoluta oscuridad! Por eso pequeño dios, libra una última batalla, nosotros tus fieles siervos te lo pedimos —finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

—Bueno, ya que... Ya había asumido que este combate final sería inevitable —dijo con desánimo.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y para cuando los volvió a abrir, la arena de combate final estaba frente a él, con un aspecto lúgubre y con cadenas rodeándola. Y justo en el centro, ataviado con hombreras de plata y una preciosa capa de seda ceremonial había un individuo que conocía muy bien.

—Big... —Dijo sacando su aguijón y preparándose para el combate final.

* * *

 **¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN LLEGAMOS AL FINAL!**

 **Lo mejor de este capítulo fue la batalla contra Zote XD. La verdad es que la idea de su derrota me la saqué de un comentario que me hicieron en wattpad ¿Cómo sería si el príncipe Gris Zote se enfrentara a su propia horda? fue divertido pensar en eso. Bien, prepárense porque a los sumo me quedan dos o tres capítulos para acabar la historia y quedar con un vacío existencial ._.**


	60. Chapter 60

...Ya casi...

...Puedo sentirlo...

...El gran poder...

...Padre ayúdanos...

...¡ANTIGUA ENEMIGA!...

Hollow observó a su querido hermano que estaba de pie dándole la espalda. Lucía magnífico con sus ropas de príncipe y su porte regio, pero algo en él no estaba bien, su postura lo hacía ver algo lúgubre, como si algo lo atormentara en su mente. Entonces Hollow comenzó a escuchar un murmullo proveniente de él.

—Duele... Duele... Duele... Duele mucho...

—¿Big?

—Duele... Mi cabeza duele... Su voz lastima... Haz que pare —Bajó su cabeza y tembló ligeramente.

—¿Qué te pasa Big?

—Esa voz... Esa voz que soporté tantos años ha vuelto... Y duele... No quiero lastimarte Hollow... Lo siento... El dolor es demasiado.

En ese momento Big lanzó un grito desgarrador, tratando de liberar todo el dolor que sentía. Desesperado se arrancó las hombreras de plata y comenzó a rasgar su túnica de seda hasta convertirla en harapos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y sacó su aguijón, observó a Hollow con una expresión asesina muy impropia del usualmente dulce y amable Big, que hizo al caballero estremecerse. El individuo que tenía al frente lucía más como una bestia salvaje con ansias asesinas que como su adorado hermano.

Big inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque con todo su poder, haciendo un despliegue de su habilidad con el aguijón, mostrando un estilo refinado y preciso, aquel que se le enseñaba tradicionalmente a los caballeros reales, diseñado para ser elegante y letal. Esto contrastaba mucho con las técnicas aprendidas por Hollow, las cuales procedían de una escuela diferente, nacida de las tierras más salvajes del mundo, creada para asegurar la supervivencia. Eran maniobras más toscas, pero igual de efectivas que el esgrima de la casa real.

Hollow se sentía maravillado viendo a Big moverse, era hermoso, no había otra forma de describirlo. Su forma de blandir el aguijón, su velocidad, su elegancia, era algo que jamás podría imitar, le gustaba tanto como ver a Grimm o a Ali bailar, pero lamentablemente no podía quedarse contemplándolo, debía ocuparse de sobrevivir.

Por lejos, Big era el enemigo más rápido que había enfrentado alguna vez, bloquear sus ataques o el simple hecho de esquivarlos era una odisea. Constantemente hacía uso de las alas del monarca para evitarlo, prácticamente estaba llevando un combate aéreo, pues todos los ataques que lograba asestar los hacía desde arriba, sin embargo poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a aquel aplastante poder y lograba adecuarse a su rapidez. Entonces cuando por fin creía haber alcanzado su ritmo y se disponía a propinarle un golpe devastador a su hermano, un pequeño destello plateado brilló frente a sus ojos y este explotó mandándolo a volar.

Hollow se puso de pie adolorido tratando de enfocar la vista, este ataque mágico le había dolido mucho. En cuanto su vista se aclaró, notó otro destello plateado y se echó a correr. Aquella fue una decisión sabia, nuevamente una explosión precedió a aquel brillo, pero no fue la única. El contenedor se vio obligado a mantenerse en movimiento para evitar ser atrapado por alguna de las numerosas explosiones que parecían seguirlo. Esta técnica se le hacía sumamente familiar ¿Que no eran los poderes mágicos del Rey Pálido? ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Dagas voladoras?

Y efectivamente Big comenzó a arrojar una serie de dagas pálidas y brillantes que se extendían en todas direcciones como un abanico, dejando detrás de sí un tenue resplandor. Al igual sus movimientos de lucha, las magias del príncipe pálido era igual de rápidas, Hollow no podía parar ni un instante y su hermano no daba muestras de cansancio, era como una máquina de destrucción aún más mortífera que su propio padre, no solo porque él sí tenía resistencia, sino porque peleaba mejor. Esto hizo que Hollow se cuestionara si el rey pálido era más débil que Big o si se había contenido al luchar contra él.

Era probable la segunda opción, pues Big había aprendido todo lo que sabía de su padre y no había tenido oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas, por lo que no era posible que utilizara técnicas que no le hubiera enseñado aquel viejo gusano.

Ahora demás de las dagas voladoras y las constantes explosiones, cada tanto Hollow se veía obligado a tomar posturas bastante extrañas para esquivar las hojas filosas que emergían desde el suelo y el techo, más de una le hirió y terminó con un desagradable corte en el costado. Pero eso no era lo peor, Big también tenía la capacidad de crear una especie de red de magia a través de la cual hacía circular más dagas blancas, tan letales como las que arrojaba.

Pero ya que su hermano luchaba con magia, él también recurriría a lo mismo, si bien él contaba con suministros de alma ilimitados, Hollow podía reponer sus reservas al golpearlo, si dosificada bien sus hechizos se las podía arreglar.

Hollow corría por el campo de batalla esquivando las explosiones de plata, alejándose cada vez más de su oponente. Este decidió aprovechar la distancia para arrojarle una lluvia de dagas, pero Hollow a su vez invocó un disparo de alma al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los proyectiles resplandecientes. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas tras sus batallas contra Hornet. Big trastabilló un momento al recibir el ataque, pero no tardó en recuperarse, entonces vio que Hollow ya estaba casi encima de él listo para golpearlo ¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápido? De forma inmediata invocó una red mágica a través de la cual hizo circular las dagas de plata.

La manera en la que Hollow esquivó los pequeños puñales dejó a Big asombrado, su hermano saltaba, giraba, se agachaba con tal gracia que parecía que estaba bailando. El príncipe pálido no lo sabía, pero esos movimientos no eran originales de su hermano, a la fuerza los había aprendido de aquel murciélago artista con el que convivió tanto tiempo.

Big comenzó a alterarse, el dolor de su mente y la voz que le gritaba lo volvían loco, hizo crecer espadas del techo y del suelo pero ninguna de estas alcanzó al pequeño guerrero, este estaba completamente enfocado en la batalla, nada podía distraerlo, ya era un maestro de la concentración, si fue capaz de mantener la calma durante su combate contra Tamy, podía hacerlo ahora. Tenía sus objetivos claros, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y estaba consciente de que a Big no le pasaría nada, en aquella realidad onírica nadie podía morir, solo eso le permitía endurecer su corazón y golpear a su familiar de forma tan cruel.

Todo lo aprendido durante su largo viaje salió a relucir en ese momento, cada lucha librada comenzó a cobrar sentido, las experiencias vividas que afinaron su cuerpo ahora parecían justificadas, cada herida y sufrimiento padecido por fin rindió frutos.

Hollow brincó y realizó un corte ciclón que Big repelió con una explosión, ambos salieron lastimados por esta acción, pero Hollow fue el primero en ponerse de pie y cargar de nuevo con contra su hermano. Este sin perder ni un segundo lanzó su aguijón contra el menor con intenciones asesinas, pero Hollow contraatacó oportunamente con el hechizo Chillido del Abismo, el príncipe retrocedió algo aturdido por la descarga de magia y luego se vio abrumado por una lluvia de cortes rápidos, varios de estos hirieron su caparazón, pero otros cuantos fue capaz de repelerlos. Sin embargo, los daños recibidos y el agotamiento lo estaban llevando a su límite, aunque este no fuera notorio.

El espíritu de lucha de Hollow estaba encendido, sin saberlo se había afinado al máximo, su cuerpo resonaba para regocijo de la acólito quien observaba todo con una radiante sonrisa oculta detrás de su máscara. El combate estaba llegando a su clímax, ambos guerreros levantaron sus aguijones, ambas armas cayeron pesadamente sobre el otro provocando un sonoro estruendo que hizo eco en las paredes de aquel panteón dorado.

Y entonces todo se puso negro para Hollow.

 _Todo su cuerpo ardía, su cabeza dolía y solo era capaz de percibir sombras, sin embargo poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando hasta que pudo visualizar al ser que tenía al frente y que lo miraba con preocupación. No tardó en reconocerlo, era Big... Aunque lucía algo diferente, básicamente se había encogido, ahora tenía el mismo aspecto de cuando era un niño que abandonó el abismo._

 _Pero él no era el único que había reducido su tamaño, Hollow notó que él mismo también se veía más pequeño, como si ninguno de los cambios de máscara del último año hubieran ocurrido. Entonces notó que no estaban solos, alrededor de ellos había una multitud de bichos, eran sus hermanos, los cuales también lucían más pequeños, al menos algunos de ellos, solo los que habían decidido aventurarse fuera del abismo y comer la comida del exterior habían crecido, el resto permaneció estancado en una etapa juvenil._

 _Pero ahora todo el crecimiento estaba anulado, eran todos niños pequeños, reunidos en ese oscuro agujero desconocido._

 _—¿Dónde estamos? —Se atrevió a preguntar Hollow._

 _—Es un sueño dentro de un sueño —Respondió Big—. Un pequeño quiebre en la realidad creado por el poder de nuestros hermanos unidos que han venido a salvarnos._

 _—¿Ellos alcanzaron este lugar sin el aguijón onírico?_

 _—Lo alcanzaron pero no pueden abrirse paso dentro, la entidad dorada y el ser radiante no lo permiten._

 _—¿Estamos atrapados?_

 _—No... Solo hay que abrir la puerta a este mundo. Tú no puedes ganar esta batalla, no puedes vencer a un dios, pero puedes pedirle ayuda a otro. Abre la puerta Hollow, tú eres el que está en armonía con el poder, solo tú puedes hacerlo._

 _De pronto un horroroso grito se escuchó en el lugar y la tierra se remeció incontrolablemente, mientras un extraño resplandor dorado surgía del cielo._

 _—Es ella... La acólito la invocó —dijo Big con tristeza—. La acólito la trajo de vuelta y comenzó a atormentarme._

 _Entonces otro espantoso gritó cortó el aire, pero este parecía provenir de las profundidades de la tierra, causando que el ambiente se oscureciera un poco. Si bien este alarido era tan terrible como el primero, en lugar de producir desasosiego, hacía que Hollow se sintiera más tranquilo._

 _—¿Es él? —Dijo casi aliviado._

 _—Es él…_

De pronto Hollow despertó asustado, observó su cuerpo y descubrió que había vuelto a su tamaño normal, eso lo alivió un poco, en parte el haber crecido lo ayudó a volverse más fuerte, aunque tenía muy en claro que el tamaño no lo era todo. Se puso de pie y observó a su alrededor, entonces frunció el ceño, ese sitio lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien. Era un pedazo de tierra pálido y brillante que flotaba en medio del aire, rodeando de un cielo anaranjado, cálido y hermoso, manchado cada tanto con esponjosas nubes. Objetivamente era un sitio bonito, pero a Hollow lo hacía estremecerse.

—¡Finalmente! —Gritó de pronto la acólito sentada desde su trono que se elevaba hacia los cielos—. ¡Ella ha regresado! ¡La deidad más grande de todas! ¡La maestra de los dioses! ¡Todo resuena! Al fin nuestro dolor ha acabado, nuestra mente está repleta con el poder de la diosa. ¡Oh amada! Quédate a nuestro lado, te entregamos nuestra mente, todo nuestro ser.

Y en ese momento apareció ella, la diosa de dioses, la gigantesca polilla resplandeciente conocida como The Radiance.

Emergió desde las profundidades agitando sus alas orgullosamente hasta posicionarse en lo alto como toda una reina. Hollow la miró con aquella mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que siempre le había provocado esta criatura. Por un lado la odiaba por las cosas horribles que había hecho, en especial por la muerte de Myla, pero por otro lado esa adorable capa de pelo que tenía le provocaba ganas de abrazarla. Suspiró con pesar, esa batalla sería complicada.

The Radiance miró al caballero con desprecio, la criatura lucía más alta que la primera vez que la vio, a la vez que su fuerza parecía haber aumentado, pero a pesar de eso no lo veía capaz de derrotarla, jamás podría. El difunto rey Pálido no pudo con ella, este bicho que era menos que él tenía menos posibilidades de lograrlo, la última vez pudo acabarla solo porque contaba con la ayuda de las otras sombras, pero ahora estaba solo, lo aplastaría.

Había que decir que ni The Radiance, ni la buscadora de dioses habían notado la energía que pulsaba en las cercanías, no sabían lo cerca que estaban las sombras.

La polilla gigante no dijo nada, no sentía que la basura que tenía al frente mereciera que le dirigieran la palabra, solo pensaba en aplastar a esa cosa y acabar con la última barrera que le impedía tomar el lugar que le correspondía como diosa soberana de aquellas tierras muertas y renacidas.

La diosa agitó sus alas y descargó su poder contra el contenedor en forma de un candente rayo dorado, con la potencia para pulverizar todo a su paso. Hollow esquivó el láser con suma facilidad, luego de luchar contra la velocidad abrumadora de su hermano, los lentos ataques de la diosa serían sencillos, o al menos eso creía al principio, pues lo que diferenciaba a esta criatura de su oponente anterior, era que podía invocar más de un ataque a la vez.

Luego de los rayos dorados siguió una lluvia de espadas que aparecían de la nada volando por los costados listas para arrojarse contra su cuerpo, este ataque fue algo más desafiante, pero seguía sin ser algo que escapara de su control. Sin embargo cuando desplegó ambas técnicas a la vez el contenedor comenzó a verse en problemas.

Hollow corría a través de la plataforma de piedra escapando del rayo que lo perseguía, solo para toparse con una decena de espadas que se dirigían hacia él, se agachó y evitó tres de ellas, tuvo que tirarse al piso y rodar para no ser golpeado por otro grupo, luego dio un salto ayudándose por las alas del monarca para que el tercer grupo no le diera, pero el último de los proyectiles le hirió un costado.

—¡Aagg! ¡Malditas dagas de luz! —Chilló Hollow molesto— ¿Por qué todos se copian la misma técnica? El viejo y Big también las usaban, oye bola de pelos ¿No puedes ser un poco más original?

—¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves criatura insolente! ¡Yo te mostraré lo que es originalidad!

The Radiance recogió sus alas y luego las extendió, entonces en medio del aire surgió una estrella dorada, brillante y hermosa, pero muy letal, esta se dirigió hacia Hollow, quien la esquivó de un salto, pero lo que parecía una maniobra fácil no lo fue tanto. Pronto la estrella trazó una trayectoria curva y se devolvió hacia Hollow golpeándolo por la espalda, luego explotando y liberando una nube de polvo en la cual se perdió.

La polilla se regocijó ante el éxito de su ofensiva y se acercó deseando contemplar el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo, pero este de la nada se alzó y desplegó todo su poder golpeándola con su aguijón. Fue corte tras corte, en una ofensiva interminable donde Hollow se esforzaba al máximo por destrozar a su oponente, pero su poder simplemente no era suficiente. The Radiance invocó otro de sus rayos brillantes y quemó al pequeño contenedor.

Sin embargo Hollow no se daba por vencido, aun tambaleando y sumamente débil, se puso de pie dispuesto a continuar. Como respuesta el suelo a sus pies comenzó a brillar, logró saltar justo a tiempo para evitar las espinas que salieron de la tierra, pero la polilla no le daría tregua, tuvo que hacer un milagro para esquivar en el aire las espadas que le llegaban por los costados.

—Debo reconocer, que a veces las cosas poco originales funcionan muy bien —dijo la diosa.

Hollow solo la miró angustiado, las técnicas de The Radiance cada vez eran más complicadas y crueles, esquivar las estrellas brillantes mientras evitaba los láseres era una odisea, lo mismo que las espadas que lo atacaban por los costados y las espinas del piso.

Llegó un punto en el que su resistencia física comenzó a fallar, ya había golpeado a la deidad numerosas veces y está seguía atacando como si nada, parecía que sus titánicos esfuerzos por derrotarla no le hacían ni cosquillas, no podía escapar ni podía subyugarla ¿Que le quedaba?

—¡Adoren a la diosa suprema! —Gritaba la acólito fuera de si—. ¡Ruega por su perdón!

—¡No! ¡Yo no lo perdonaré! —Gritó The Radiance—. ¡Yo no seré olvidada! ¡Pero él sí!

—Como desee mi amada diosa —la criatura dorada lloraba de alegría al ser notada por su amada deidad nueva.

Mientras tanto, Hollow cada vez estaba más desesperado, no quería morir, porque si moría destruirían su ser, no quedaría nada, ni siquiera un fantasma o un sueño de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo su final parecía inevitable.

En un momento de debilidad, una de las espadas voladoras le alcanzó a golpear y perdió el equilibrio, comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo donde un manto de espinas estaba listo para recibirlo y destrozar su alma. Hollow cerró los ojos, desesperado y en su mente deseó que hubiera un pedazo de tierra firme en el cual apoyarse para que lo salvara de un daño letal.

Y como por arte de magia, una plataforma de tierra apareció en medio del aire y lo recibió en su superficie, donde cayó sano y salvo sin más daño que el de la misma caída.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Cómo! —Gritó la buscadora histérica—. Él no debería poder hacer eso ¡Él no tiene el control!

Hollow se puso de pie en su plataforma y miró a su alrededor algo confundido ¿El que apareciera esa pedazo de tierra era su culpa? ¿Fue porque lo deseó? Entonces todo le quedó claro, finalmente su poder había crecido tanto que ya superaba el de la buscadora, por lo tanto podía tomar el control de ese sueño con total libertad.

Sonrió con más confianza, cosa que causó algo de preocupación en la polilla. Entonces esta tomó una actitud más precavida y comenzó a volar más alto tratando de alejarse de Hollow, pero ahora que él tenía el control sin importar cuanta distancia tomara, podría alcanzarla.

El guerrero comenzó a abrirse paso hacia los cielos imaginando el camino que debería correr, ante un pensamiento suyo, una nueva plataforma surgía ante él y podía brincar hacia ella acercándose más a su escurridizo objetivo. Quizás podría haber imaginado un camino más amplio y directo, pero para eso requería más tiempo para concentrarse, y lamentablemente no contaba con eso, pues The Radiance se mantenía arrojándole rayos dorados en un intento inútil por detenerlo. Pero la determinación del contenedor era inquebrantable, continuaría hasta el final, hasta que su cuerpo fuera destruido y su espíritu borrado.

De pronto Hollow sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, como si una energía lo recorriera y crepitara en su interior, clamando por salir. Curiosamente no era desagradable, solo un poco extraño y cálido, era como sentir a sus hermanos en su propio ser, incluso casi podía escuchar sus voces.

 _—Abre la puerta hermano, déjanos entrar, **Déjalo entrar.**_

Hollow continuaba saltando luchando por alcanzar al ser resplandeciente, cada vez subía más y más alto, los gritos desquiciados de la buscadora de dioses ya se hacían difíciles de oír.

 _—Estamos contigo, estamos a tu lado, lo daremos todo por salvar a los demás._

The Radiance había dejado de elevarse y había decidido enfrentarlo con todo lo que tenía. Ahora ya no había suelo firme donde apoyarse, solo las pequeñas plataformas que Hollow había imaginado, las posibilidades de ser golpeado y caer era muchísimas, pero ya no importaba, había llegado demasiado lejos como para acobardarse, lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 _—Padre, tómanos, úsanos, somos tuyos, sálvalos, derrota al demonio brillante, aún si hay que perecer, que así sea._

Aún si hay que perecer...

Sí, así de fuerte era su determinación, la determinación de todos, su resignación y entrega era total. En su vida había vivido muchas cosas y estaba más que satisfecho por ello. Quizás nunca sabría lo que era ser un adulto, pero a cambio había vivido muchas otras cosas, se había enamorado y había perdido, había luchado y hecho amigos, experimentó una vida normal, jugó, fue a una fiesta, trabajó, tuvo algo parecido a una paternidad, leyó libros geniales, tuvo una familia amorosa y por sobre todo... Fue capaz de perdonar a su padre.

 _—Imagina una puerta Hollow... Déjalos entrar —la voz del viejo monarca resonó en su cabeza._

Hollow lo deseo y el cielo se rasgó a sus pies.

Una enorme abertura apareció en medio de la nada y de ella comenzó a emerger una profunda oscuridad, una sombra enorme, viva y terrible que se elevó hacia el cielo ennegreciendo aquella realidad y consumiéndola por completo. Invadía cada rincón y tragaba todo a su paso, hasta que logró llegar a lo más alto donde la diosa y el pequeño caballero observaban el mar oscuro alcanzarlos. Una tenía una completa expresión de horror, mientras que en el otro solo había resignación.

Hollow sabía lo que pasaría a continuación y lo aceptó con gusto, cerró sus ojos y se dejó tragar por la oscuridad. Las sombras lo cubrieron borrando todo rastro de su existencia y en su lugar apareció una criatura monstruosa, un ser con numerosos cuernos que parecían acabar difuminados en sus puntas, ocho ojos resplandecientes y cuatro brazos con garras.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡El antiguo enemigo! ¡Se suponía que estabas acabado! —Chilló The Radiance.

—Acabado mas no muerto. He resurgido con todo mi poder y esplendor.

—¡Te acabaré! ¡De aplastaré igual que hace miles de años! Yo...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando porque un par de tentáculos de sombra surgieron y la atraparon, el tacto de estos ardía como el fuego y lastimaba a la diosa.

—Ya no tienes el poder, ya no hay quien te venere, tu pueblo está muerto y aquellos de quienes te apoderaste en el pasado ya no creen en ti. En cambio, yo tengo 10.528 devotos dispuestos a darlo todo por mí. Te lo dije, la devoción es inútil si no nace del corazón, controlar las mentes de los bichos para que te adoren solo iba a acabar en desastre. Ahora paga las consecuencias ¡Muere!

El señor de las sombras entonces extendió un par garras hacia la esponjosa diosa y las enterró en su cuerpo abriéndola y exponiendo su corazón brillante, luego sin soltarla, con sus otras dos garras la arañó salvajemente. Golpeó una y otra vez quebrando su existencia, destrozando su mente y alma poco a poco hasta reducirla a polvo, asegurándose con ello de que jamás pudiera volver. Finalmente dio la estocada final con la que la estrella resplandeciente estalló en chispas brillantes, que no tardaron en ser devoradas por las sombras.

Todo el panteón se derrumbaba, las sombras escurrían desde el cielo y teñían de negro cada rincón de la construcción dorada, la luz cada vez se hacía más escasa y aquel sitio de aspecto divino pasaba a convertirse en un infierno.

Allí en medio de todo ese caos, la buscadora de dioses veía con horror como el maravilloso sueño que había creado era destruido. Tembló y lloró en su sitio aterrada por el increíble poder de este dios desconocido, era aún más fuerte que sus maestros anteriores, el dios del trueno y la lluvia.

De pronto el señor de las sombras se alzó frente a ella y la miró con sus ocho ojos de forma analítica.

—Oh, mi señor de las sombras —dijo con voz temblorosa—. La-lamentamos profundamente el jamás haber notado su-su presencia. Que ciegos fuimos. Por favor acéptenos como sus ciervos, seremos fi-fieles y entregados, toda nuestra mente le pertenecerá a usted.

El antiguo dios solo la miró en silencio de forma inexpresiva durante varios segundos. La incertidumbre y el miedo se acrecentaban cada vez más en la acólito mientras esperaba el veredicto del dios, hasta que finalmente este habló.

—No me interesan los seres que no son capaces de pensar por sí mismos —un par de tentáculos apresaron a la insecto— ¡Son aburridos! —Dos tentáculos más se aferraron a su caparazón—. Pero no es tu culpa, así fuiste concebida, por eso... —La acólito lo miró expectante—. No te destruiré, solo te mataré. Quizás en tu próxima reencarnación seas más afortunada.

La buscadora de dioses lo miró suplicante mientras sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco era exprimido y su visión se oscurecía.

Entonces la negrura más impenetrable fue todo lo quedó.

En un rincón escondido del basurero de Hallownest, un cadáver dorado lloraba lágrimas negras.


	61. Chapter 61

Oscuridad, sombras, negrura, era todo lo que había. eel esplendoroso reino onírico que la Buscadora de Dioses había construido con tanto mimo había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar, solo el fantasma de un sueño vacío donde nada quedaba, ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de la belleza que alguna vez tuvo.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo este vacío, aún había algo, una pequeña fuente de luz, blanca y persistente, que palpitaba intentando llamar la atención del dios responsable de aquel desastre.

El rey Pálido se encontraba usando todo su poder para mantener su brillo en medio de esa noche eterna, necesitaba hablar con el Señor de las Sombras desesperadamente, no podía irse dejando todo como estaba, este no podía ser el final para sus hijos. Ser absorbidos por aquel dios y volverse uno con el mar de sombras era algo inaceptable, por ello se rehusaba a abandonar aquel lugar y se mantenía brillando, en algún momento él debería notar si presencia.

—¿Por qué me llamas con tanta insistencia pequeño Wyrm? —Dijo de pronto una voz grave y profunda.

El rey no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la voz del dios, y casi chilla del miedo cuando los ocho ojos brillantes se abrieron frente a él.

—Señor de las Sombras...

—Phat' Atah... Sí, ambos conocemos muy bien el nombre del otro, sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que te conozco más de lo que tú me conoces a mí, al fin y al cabo, llevo mucho observándote.

—¿Observándome? —El rey parecía algo alarmado.

—Yo lo veo todo, todo lo que se cobija en mis dominios subterráneos pasa a ser de mi interés. Y para la construcción de tu magnífico palacio elegiste, los terrenos más profundos posibles, solo superados por el abismo. Observé toda tu vida, cada maravilla, cada horror, cada acto arrogante.

—Oh... Vaya... —Se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose juzgado.

—Debo decirlo, eras alguien muy interesante, nunca nadie hizo tantos avances tecnológicos como tú y nunca nadie fue tan manipulador. Convenciste a todos de que tus ideas eran las correctas y con eso disfrazarte tus crímenes. Tomaste las semillas de tu pareja y las sumergirse en el vacío malogrado las vidas que albergaban, pero ella nunca se quejó, tenía fe ciega en ti. Y resultaste ser una decepción.

—Yo... —El gusano estaba al borde de las lágrimas al pensar en todo lo que había hecho, pero el dios continuó.

—Al final cuando todo parecía derrumbarse, ni siquiera entonces fuiste capaz de reconocer tus errores y como un cobarde te ocultaste en tu magnífico palacio, protegido por tus autómatas. Lo admito, fue entretenido observarte, normalmente nunca intervengo en las acciones de los mortales pues prefiero dejarlos cometer sus errores y desarrollarse por si mismos... Pero tus crímenes fueron algo que simplemente no pude tolerar.

—Y por eso me mataste.

—Te maté y apagué parte de tu brillo, ahora eres la sombra del poderoso ser que alguna vez fuiste. En realidad creo que fui muy blando contigo, eventualmente podrías llegar a recuperar tu poder y esplendor en una reencarnación futura, no es la gran pérdida para ti. Y supongo que es por eso que ahora tienes el atrevimiento de llamarme para hacerme una petición.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —Dijo el rey avergonzado.

—No creo que haya otra razón por la que quieras tenerme al frente.

—Es verdad.

—Y supongo que tendrás en claro que tampoco hay ninguna razón que me haga querer cumplir tu petición.

—Pero aún no la he formulado.

—No necesitas hacerlo, sé que quieres de vuelta a tus hijos, pero no los mereces. Los arrojaste al abismo, los despreciaste ¡Incluso te negarse a reconocerlos como sangre de tu sangre! Pero yo los acogí, los cuidé, les otorgué voluntad, son míos, tú me los diste y bajo el cobijo de mi sombra permanecerán por toda la eternidad.

—Por favor, te lo ruego, retira tus sombras de ellos, déjalos caminar por el mundo como entes individuales —En ese momento el wyrm comenzó a soltar lágrimas—. Yo te lo compensaré, de alguna manera... Daré lo que sea pero por favor...

—¿Me compensarás? ¿Y qué es lo que podrías ofrecerme a cambio de ellos?

—Yo... Pues...

El rey pálido lo pensó con cuidado, barajó sus posibilidades y una profunda angustia invadió su ser cuando se dio cuenta de la única opción que tenía. Aquello sería doloroso, horrible y algo sumamente difícil de hacer, pero... Luego de todo el daño que había causado, de todas las vidas que había arruinado, era un pago justo y lo sabía. Siempre tomó más de lo que dio, todos creyeron en él, todos se entregaron a él y jamás les correspondió correctamente. Sí, era el pago justo, si quería verdaderamente redimirse de sus pecados y existir en paz, debía hacerlo.

—Yo... —dijo esta vez más decidido—. Te daré mi chispa divina... Te daré todo lo que queda de mi poder como alto ser.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo el señor de las sombras sorprendido—. Si me entregas eso ya no podrás retener tus conocimientos cuando reencarnes, tampoco podrás elegir en qué forma renacerás, y cuando lo hagas serás un simple bicho común y corriente, sin ninguna pizca de poder o de condición especial. —Que el señor de las sombras le recordara esas cosas solo hacía más doloroso el sacrificio, pero el rey ya estaba decidido.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagar por mis errores. —Una sonrisa algo siniestra cruzó el rostro del dios oscuro.

—Muy bien Phat' Atah, tenemos un trato.

La paz de la nada era algo muy placentero, el no tener conciencia del dolor o del sufrimiento o de uno mismo era una situación extraña, pero agradable. Al menos eso pensaba Hollow, jamás se sintió más unido a sus hermanos y aunque en su mente resonaban los recuerdos y el conocimiento de su vida... De muchas vidas en realidad, era como algo que estaba allí y no tenía la capacidad de angustiarlo o de entristecerlo, no lo comprendía del todo, simplemente lo aceptaba y lo vivía, nada más.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se vio arrancado de aquella tranquilidad recuperando su conciencia y su individualidad. Casi sintió el deseo de reclamar en su momento, pero la individualidad venía ligada al deseo de vivir y de preocuparse por otros. No pasó ni un segundo luego de recuperar su cuerpo y su mente y ya comenzó a verse invadido por miles de pensamientos ¿Qué pasó con la acólito? ¿Sus amigos seguían dormidos? ¿Cómo estaban sus hermanos?

Sin embargo de forma inmediata, todas las respuestas llegaron automáticamente a su mente tranquilizándolo. La acólito estaba muerta, sus amigos iban a despertar pronto, sus hermanos estaban bien, habían sido absorbidos por el Señor de las Sombras pero este había decidido devolverlos al mundo a cambio de un pago realizado por el Rey Pálido, el cuál consistía en...

Hollow se llevó las manos a la cabeza horrorizado por lo que había descubierto ¿En serio el gusano había hecho eso? ¿Había sido capaz de sacrificar lo único que tenía por ellos? ¿Su padre fue capaz de algo así?

Un grito ahogado lo arrebató de sus pensamientos.

En un inicio ni se preocupó por saber dónde se encontraba, el impacto de volver a ser él mismo lo distrajo, pero ahora comenzaba a tomar conciencia de sus alrededores. Era un lugar negro donde no había nada, ni paisaje, ni cielo ni tierra, de hecho parecía estar suspendido en el aire, a pesar de que podía sentir suelo firme bajo sus patas. Tampoco había nadie, o eso creyó en un principio, pues pronto se dio cuenta de que cerca de él se encontraba su hermano Big, en su forma crecida.

Su primer impulso fue correr a abrazarlo, pero algo que vio en él lo detuvo. Big se veía mal, había una expresión de horror y tristeza en su rostro ¿Acaso él también se había enterado de lo que había hecho el gusano? De todos Big era el que más amaba a su padre y tenía una adoración ciega hacia él, era obvio que se vería muy afectado por algo como eso, pero parecía sobrellevarlo peor de lo que pensaba. El enorme insecto estaba de rodillas en el piso con las manos apoyadas en el suelo llorando descontroladamente, mientras ruidos lastimeros salían de su garganta.

A Hollow se le partió el corazón verlo así, odiaba ver a Big llorar, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era darle felicidad, darle toda la alegría que merecía luego de sufrir durante toda su vida por el deber que se le había impuesto. Caminó hacia su hermano para tratar de consolarlo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Big sintió una mano suave en su rostro y se obligó a levantar la vista, encontrándose con su padre que lo observaba con tristeza.

—Big... No llores, no es tan terrible como parece.

El rey... Lo llamaba por su nombre, no le decía contenedor puro ni caballero vacío. Fue tanta su sorpresa que su llanto acabó de golpe, sin embargo, rápidamente viejas costumbres arraigadas en su mente se hicieron presentes y cambió su expresión triste por una actitud estoica. Ocultó sus sentimientos y trató de disimular los temblores que lo recorrían mientras se arrodillaba respetuosamente frente al rey, tal como lo había hecho toda su vida. Él era una herramienta, un utensilio defectuoso, pero aún tras haber fallado, quería esforzarse por cumplir, por ser aquello que debería ser... No quería ser una decepción, no ante él.

El gusano suspiro sintiendo la culpa carcomerlo, entonces se acercó a su hijo y acarició su cabeza con delicadeza.

—Aún hasta las últimas consecuencias, siempre te entregaste por completo a tu deber, tu deseo de salvarlos a todos era tan grande que terminaste corrupto, pero... ¿Cómo podría culparte por tener un corazón tan noble? Nunca fuiste puro, supongo que siempre lo supe... Y... En realidad creo que la razón por la que te elegí era porque de todos tú eras el que más se parecía a Blanca. Ella fue el gran amor de mi vida, aquella por la que decidí cambiar y dejarlo todo atrás, pero hice algo tan horrible como querer asesinar esa bondad yacente en ti, borrar la dulzura de tu corazón y apagar esa personalidad amable. Nunca debí hacer eso, por eso Big, te absuelvo de tus juramentos, no restrinjas tus sentimientos, piensa, desea, habla, di todo lo que quieras decirme ¡Grítame! ¡Cúlpame! ¡Lo que sea!

Big comenzó a agitarse en su lugar, sobrecogido por sus sentimientos y casi incapaz de articular palabra.

—Yo... Yo... —La voz del contenedor era insegura y temblorosa—. Lo siento mi rey... Por favor perdóneme, no pude cumplir con mi deber... No contuve la infección... No fui puro... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho ¡No pude salvarlos! ¡El reino cayó por mi culpa! Yo... —Gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras lamentaba sus supuestos errores—. Fui una decepción.

Big esperaba escuchar las palabras de desprecio, pero en cambio lo que recibió fue un abrazo. Esto solo hizo que sus lágrimas aumentaran. Siempre deseó recibir un abrazo suyo o de Da dama Blanca, siempre quiso ser amado y perdonado, pero no entendía por qué recibía este afecto ahora, cuando había fracasado.

—Tú no eres una decepción Big —Dijo el rey estrechando su abrazo—. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti, contuviste la infección durante mucho tiempo, nos brindaste muchos años de paz y tranquilidad y le diste el tiempo suficiente a tu hermano para rescatar y salvar al reino por completo y todos sus habitantes, lo has hecho muy bien, siéntete orgulloso.

—Pero mi rey...

—No Big... No soy tu rey... Ahora soy solo tu padre.

—¿Padre? —Repitió incrédulo— Padre... Mi... Padre... Papá... —Finalmente se atrevió a devolverle el abrazo a su progenitor— Yo... Siempre deseé que me quisieras, yo... No puedo creerlo... No puedo creer que... Justo ahora... Y tú... Tú hiciste eso... Te sacrificaste por nosotros... ¡Eso no debía ser así! —Lloró Big.

—Yo lo elegí, déjame Big, era mi deber hacerlo.

—¡Pero ya nunca más serás un rey!

—¿Y? No es tan grave. En el último tiempo lo he entendido, no son necesarias riquezas ni poder ni nada grandioso para ser feliz, mientras tengas lo necesario para vivir, lo demás son detalles —En ese momento retrocedió y se dio el tiempo de ver a su hijo con más detalle, aquella sería la última vez que lo hiciera—. Debo irme ahora.

—Pero papá...

—Cuidate mucho Big, cuida de tus hermanos y sé feliz —comenzó a alejarse de su hijo.

—¡Papá!

El rey caminó dándole la espalda a su hijo, debía ser fuerte y no mirar atrás, o de lo contrario comenzaría a dudar de su misión. Sin embargo antes de que avanzara mucho más, Hollow se interpuso en su camino y lo miró con seriedad. Ambos en silencio intercambiaron miradas, uno expectante y el otro con algo de enfado, hasta que finalmente, este último suspiró y habló.

—Esto... Bueno, ya no te odio —Dijo Hollow desviando la mirada—. Diría que casi... Hasta me caes bien... ¡Pero no esperes que te de un abrazo ni nada! Solo yo...

—Está bien Hollow, yo también te voy a extrañar —dijo el rey entre risas—. No me voy sin despedirme. —Le acarició la cabeza a su hijo, que aunque bufó algo molesto, no lo rechazó—. Pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a tu hermana.

—Yo no le causo problemas, los problemas se causan solos.

—Claro, como digas. Adiós Hollow, te quiero —dijo finalmente comenzando a desaparecer—. Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también cuídate papá... —Luego agregó casi en un susurro—. Yo también te quiero.

Hornet se encontraba sentada en medio de la oscuridad, sin poder ver ni sentir nada, pero curiosamente estaba calmada, o más bien agotada. Recordaba haber estado luchando sin descanso durante un período que parecía una eternidad, ahora por fin estaba tranquila, nadie la molestaba y si bien estar en una absoluta oscuridad podía ser algo angustiante, no tenía energías ni para ponerse nerviosa, solo se encontraba allí descansando, esperando hasta sentirse mejor.

De pronto, comenzó a ver una silueta blanca y luminosa, que poco a poco se hacía más densa hasta revelar a un gusano que se le hacía muy familiar.

—¿Viejo?

—Hola Hornet.

—Oye ¿Tú sabes dónde estamos o cómo salir de aquí? —Preguntó ya sin cuestionarse nada.

—Ah, no te preocupes, no hace falta que hagas nada, pronto saldrás de aquí, solo espera un poco más.

—Umm... De acuerdo, si tú lo dices supongo que debe ser verdad —Guardó silencio un momento analizando a su padre que lucía algo deprimido— Eh... ¿Pasa algo? Luces decaído.

—Yo... Debo irme Hornet y he venido a despedirme de ti.

—¿Despedirte? —Hornet parpadeó sorprendida hasta que de pronto comprendió la situación—. Oh, ya veo, vas al lugar al que todos debemos ir algún día, entiendo. Asumía que algún día esto iba a pasar pero... Aun así se siente algo incómodo, supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te encariñas con alguien. Está bien, tuvimos nuestros roces pero fue divertido mientras duró. —Entonces tomó una actitud más orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos—. Pero no esperes que llore por ti, te tengo un cierto aprecio pero no es para tanto.

—Claro, claro, no esperaría menos de ti —dijo conteniendo una risilla—. Bueno... Además de despedirme, quería decirte que... —Suspiró—. Ya no importa si no quieres convertirte en la reina de Hallownest, no todo tiene por qué ser como yo quiero. En verdad me gustaría que tú gobernaras, pero si eres feliz viviendo en ese pueblo ruinoso de Bocasucia con ese vago erudito de Quirrel estoy bien con eso.

—¡Oye! Quirrel no es un vago... Bueno, sí un poco, pero tampoco es como que no haga nada, él también sale de cacería y me ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, he vivido con ustedes todo este tiempo. Él me agrada mucho, sé que es un buen bicho y que te hará muy feliz. Pero... También sé de esa pena que cargas contigo —la mirada del rey se ensombreció—. Hija... Por favor perdóname, lo que vas a experimentar ahora va a ser muy doloroso, pero al final me lo vas a agradecer. El trato que hice con el Señor de las Sombras también te incluye.

—¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿De qué hablas? —La mirada que le dedicó su padre comenzó a asustarla— ¿¡Qué hiciste viejo!?

—Sé que al final me lo agradecerás.

Antes de que Hornet pudiera replicar nada, ocho ojos resplandecientes aparecieron en medio de la total oscuridad. La mestiza casi grita del susto ante aquella visión, quiso dirigir su mano hacia su aguja, pero esta no estaba por ningún lugar, entonces el pánico se apoderó de ella.

—Ah, pequeña... Observarte ha sido un deleite —dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos—. Eres un ser fascinante, muy divertido... Y por sobre todo muy noble, nadie más que tú merece las bendiciones del mundo.

Unos tentáculos finos levantaron la capa de Hornet dejando al descubierto la zona de su cuerpo plagada de sombras. Hornet estaba paralizada del miedo sintiéndose vulnerable y en parte avergonzada, no le gustaba que nadie viera su cuerpo anormal.

—Esta energía del vacío, fue la que te permitió vivir, la que mantuvo tu espíritu atado a tu débil cuerpo, sin embargo, de eso han pasado muchos años. Ahora eres grande y fuerte, ya no las necesitas y solo causan problemas. Por eso, retiraré lo que es mío, tú podrás vivir sin esto y podrás otorgar vida. Lamentablemente... Extraer el vacío será doloroso.

Y sin previo aviso, Hornet sintió como algo le atravesaba el estómago causándole un dolor inimaginable, jamás ni su peor pelea le provocó semejante sufrimiento. Era como si un aguijón la cortara por dentro, moliendo sus órganos y todo lo que la componía. Gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía, sus piernas cedieron ante su peso y cayó de rodillas mientras aquel tentáculo se adentraba más en su ser, extrayendo todo el vacío que circulaba en su interior. La visión de la araña comenzó a oscurecerse mientras miraba suplicante haca su padre, quien simplemente apartó la vista entristecido mientras le repetía.

—Esto es por tu bien, al final nos lo agradecerás.

Aquella agonía duró lo que parecía una eternidad, drenando su energía y su voluntad, su respiración se detuvo y entonces deseó estar muerta, pero no había muerte en aquel mundo de sueños, sin embargo el dolor fue tal que llegó un momento en el que simplemente su consciencia se apagó.

—El trato está cumplido, es hora de que hagas tu parte —dijo aquella profunda y terrible voz.

—Tómalo —dijo el gusano sacando de entre sus ropas una flor delicada—. Estoy listo.

Un tentáculo tomó con cuidado aquella planta, le pareció curioso que el rey hubiera elegido materializar su poder en semejante forma, aunque le hacía un cierto sentido. Aquella flor era como él, albergaba un gran poder latente, pero se destruía al primer golpe.

Engulló la ofrenda de Phat' Atah que se perdió en la negrura de su ser y entonces, aquella brillante luz que por tantos años iluminó y guió Hallownest, se apagó para siempre.

...

Hollow abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor confundido, su mente era un torbellino de ideas, pero poco a poco estas se iban aclarando mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño largo y terrible, pero tenía la certeza de que no lo había sido, sobre todo por presencia del cadáver de la acólito que estaba en las cercanías. No, nada de eso era un sueño, había luchado en el panteón y se había lazado victorioso, había desafiado a un dios y su padre...

—¿Viejo? —Miró a su alrededor llamando al fantasma— ¿Viejo dónde estás? ¿Papá? —Entonces la realidad lo golpeó con toda su fuerza—. Papá...


	62. Chapter 62

En la tribu de las mantis, todos los miembros se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono contemplando a las tres guerreras que yacían dormidas en el suelo. Ya se había cumplido una semana desde que habían caído en su misterioso sueño y de acuerdo a su ley, la tribu no podía permanecer más tiempo sin un líder, pero también esta misma ley dictaba que no se podía nombrar a un nuevo gobernante si el anterior no era vencido en combate o perecía.

Por eso ahora estaba toda la tribu reunida para asesinar a los señores mantis, cosa de poder iniciar un torneo y elegir a los nuevos gobernantes.

Le habían encargado a uno de los miembros más jóvenes, una criatura que recién había perdido sus alas que les diera el golpe de gracia. El chiquillo se encontraba muy nervioso y estaba dudando mucho a la hora de clavar su garra en el pecho de una de las líderes, pero sabía que no podía negarse, lo habían elegido y los mayores lo miraban de forma severa. El no cumplir las órdenes significaba su propia muerte, no tenía rango suficiente todavía como para hacer valer su opinión. Suspiró resignado, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su garra.

Justo en ese instante una mano se alzó y tomó la extremidad del joven mantis y con un movimiento la quebró. El pobre bicho chilló de dolor confundido sin entender lo que había pasado, entonces cuando fue capaz de sobreponerse al dolor, miró a su atacante y descubrió con horror que era la mantis que estaba a punto de asesinar, la cual lo miraba furioso.

—¡Qué significa esto! —Gritó Lavanda iracunda.

—Han despertado —Exclamó una de las mantis que contemplaban la escena— ¡Los señores han regresado!

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que planeaban? ¿Querían asesinarnos? —Cuestionó Lirio.

—Llevaban una semana sin despertar —dijo el chico de la garra lastimada tratando de excusarse, a lo que solo recibió una mirada de desaprobación.

—Conocemos las costumbres, solo por eso te perdonaremos la vida —Siseó Lavanda— ¡Ahora largo de aquí! ¡Fuera todos!

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, todas las mantis huyeron aterradas de la ira de sus señores, aunque en el fondo también estaban felices de verlas despiertas otra vez, la paz y la tranquilidad podían volver a la aldea.

—Una semana durmiendo... —Dijo Lirio pensativa— ¿Qué rayos fue lo que nos pasó?

—No lo sé... Yo... Solo recuerdo que soñé —contestó Lavanda—. Fue un sueño extraño, estaba en un lugar dorado y hermoso, donde debía pelear junto a ustedes contra toda clase de enemigos.

—¡Yo soñé lo mismo! —Exclamó Lirio— ¿Un sueño compartido? ¿Cómo pudo ser? Orquídea ¿Tú también soñaste? —Preguntó a la tercera hermana que hasta entonces había guardado silencio.

—Sí... Yo soñé con el mismo lugar... También soñé que luchaba y... Recuerdo a un poderoso guerrero que me dejó impresionada —comenzó a sonrojarse un poco—. Ojalá existiera y no fuera solo un sueño, me gustaría pelear de nuevo con él.

...

El viento aullaba como siempre en aquellos acantilados rocosos y desolados. En un inicio aquellos ruidos extraños y agudos le habían parecido tétricos, pero con el pasar de los días, Bretta se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que ya casi le gustaban, al menos combatían el inquietante silencio de la soledad. Habían pasado varios días desde que había tenido compañía, cuando Hollow había ido a visitarla y le había llenado la despensa de comida para que pudiera sobrevivir mientras su pata sanaba.

Luego de que Mato había caído en su profundo sueño, no había tenido a nadie que cuidara de ella y siendo incapaz de moverse muy lejos, había temido morir de hambre, por eso agradeció la ayuda del pequeño salvador blanco. Ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero le tenía un gran aprecio. Ahora su pata ya estaba mejor y podía aventurarse a salir y regresar a Bocasucia, sin embargo no quería abandonar a su gigante amable que no parecía querer despertar.

Miró con tristeza al insecto dormido y se acercó a él. Pobre Mato, sumido en un sueño eterno donde ni sus palabras ni su amor podían alcanzarlo, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por él, si tan solo el afecto fuera suficiente para curar cualquier mal, si pudiera confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Clavó sus ojos en su rostro, lucía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan deseable...

Miró a uno y a otro lado, como si comprobara que estaba sola, entonces un sonrojo recorrió su rostro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al de su amado. El estómago se le encogió de nervios al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, aquel sería su primer beso, un beso robado, ilegítimo, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras la distancia que los separaba se acortaba cada vez más, sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse y su respiración a acelerarse ante la proximidad del otro. Y en ese momento... Mato abrió los ojos.

—¡Aaaaaaaah! —Gritó Bretta cayendo de espaldas.

—¿Bretta? —El corpulento bicho se sentó rápidamente— ¿Qué haces?

—Na-na ¡Nada! —Gritó poniéndose de pie nerviosamente.

—¡Tu pata! ¿Ya sanó? Que rápido.

—Eh... No... No sanó rápido, llevas más de una semana durmiendo.

—¡¿Que!? ¿¡En serio!? ¡¿Pero qué pasó!?

—Yo... No lo sé... Solo sé que no despertabas y estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—¿Y te quedaste todo este tiempo acompañándome?

—Bueno... No es como que pudiera irme lejos tampoco pero... Sí... —Su rostro se sonrojó y se puso aún más colorado cuando sintió que Mato la acariciaba en la cabeza.

—Eres una buena chica Bretta, gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

—Mato... —Los ojos de la escarabajo brillaban.

—Sabes... Creo recordar que tuve un sueño... Con mi hermano... Por alguna razón, luego de tantos años ya no me siento tan enojado con él y me gustaría volverlo a ver

—¿Tienes un hermano? Pues si quieres verlo entonces hazlo ¿Qué te lo impide?

—Orgullo supongo.

—Bah, pero que razón tan mala, si vas a tener orgullo, que sea para empuñar un aguijón, no para negar la palabra a tus parientes.

—Que bonitas palabras Bretta, creo que las tomaré en cuenta.

—¡Gracias! —Bretta estaba radiante por el cumplido, casi bailaba de la felicidad, entonces una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, una excusa para permanecer al lado del gigante—. Mato... ¿Es muy difícil aprender a empuñar un aguijón?

Los ojos del insecto brillaron con ilusión ante aquella pregunta.

...

En una cabaña solitaria en los límites del reino un insecto despertó luego de un largo sueño. Se encontraba solo en aquel sitio, no había nadie para recibirlo, ni para preguntar por su bienestar, si hubiera perecido nadie se habría enterado, pero esa era la vida que había elegido. Oro se incorporó en su sitio algo aturdido mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, sabía que algo estaba mal pero no podía precisar qué. Entonces de pronto se dijo para sí mismo.

—Creo... Que debería intentar hablar con Mato una vez más.

...

En las exuberantes tierras de Sendero Verde, en un lugar recóndito oculto detrás de un bosque de espinos, un corpulento bicho con cuerpo de guerrero pero corazón de artista recuperaba la consciencia.

Sheo se sentó en su cama algo somnoliento, no tenía muy buen despertar y normalmente le tomaba un rato desperezarse y volver en sus sentidos, el levantarse de la cama era un ritual que habitualmente duraba unos 10 minutos y no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en ese lapso, por eso se alteró tanto cuando de la nada un enorme escarabajo se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Sheo! ¡Has despertado! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin has vuelto! ¡Oh Sheo!

—¡Neil sal de encima! —Gritó el artista molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo? ¡Llevas una semana sin despertar! ¡No sabes cuánto he llorado por ti todos estos días!

—¿Una semana? ¿Pero qué pasó?

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? —Neil comenzó a llorar desconsolado— Un día ya no abriste más los ojos y sin importar lo que hiciera no despertabas ¡Estaba enfermo de preocupado! ¡Mira todo lo que hice durante tu ausencia —Entonces señaló una serie de cuadros y esculturas que estaban apilados en el fondo del cuarto.

Sheo observó con horror una serie pinturas realmente terribles, eran oscuras, grotescas y deprimentes. Las esculturas también eran espantosas, mostraban extraños monstruos imaginarios retorciéndose en posturas de dolor y agonía. Sheo veía todo aquello con sus ojos de artista, por lo que aquellas obras de arte le comunicaban mejor que cualquier palabra toda la angustia que había pasado su compañero. Entonces se apresuró a abrazarlo y a tratar de reconfortarlo.

—Lo siento Neil... No imaginé que te hubieras sentido así... En verdad lo lamento.

—Sheo... —Sollozó el forja aguijones— ¿Qué fue lo que tanto hiciste en el reino de los sueños que me tuviste aquí abandonado?

—Pues... A decir verdad... Pinté la mejor obra de mi vida...

—Claro, debí suponerlo —Neil se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos molesto— Lo único en lo que siempre piensas es en el arte.

—Claro que no. A menudo pienso en mis hermanos, de hecho últimamente tengo tentación de ir a verlos. También pienso en mi maestro, en mi querido discípulo y... Pienso en ti... Más seguido de lo que podrías imaginar.

—Tú no tienes remedio —dijo suspirando, tras lo cual esbozó una sonrisa cálida.

...

Sly se removía en su lecho algo inquieto, por alguna razón su cama no le parecía tan amplia como siempre, ni tan cómoda, era como si estuviera siendo ocupada por objetos extraños y redondos, pero familiares, casi podía reconocerlos, esa textura, esta forma, ese olor... ¿Huevos?

Se incorporó alterado para darse cuenta de que estaba acostado en un nido desconocido, rodeado de 5 huevos.

—¿Huevos? ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —Gritó alarmado.

A sus gritos pronto acudió una chinche con anteojos que conocía más que bien, era Cornifer, su vecino cartógrafo.

—¿Sly? ¡Oh por Wyrm! ¡Despertaste! —Gritó con una sonrisa— ¡Iselda! ¡Sly despertó!

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Gritó su esposa apresurándose a entrar al dormitorio para verlo— ¡Es verdad!

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? —Gritó la mosca entre confundida y enojada.

—Llevas una semana durmiendo —explicó Cornifer—. Nos preocupó que un día no abriste tu tienda y fuimos a verte, entonces te encontramos sumido en un profundo sueño del que no despertabas. No quisimos dejarte solo, así que te trajimos con nosotros.

—¿En serio? Oh vaya... Gracias... ¡Un momento! ¿Una semana durmiendo? ¿No he abierto la tienda en una semana?

—¿Eso es lo primero que te preocupa? —Dijo Iselda molesta.

—Bueno, el tiempo es dinero, es una semana de ingresos perdidos y... —Notó el rostro cada vez más enojado de su vecina—. Bueno, no importa supongo, siempre puedo recuperarme, lo importante es permanecer vivo y... Ellos podrán esperarme un poco más —Entonces observó el nido en el que estaba puesto y los huevos que lo rodeaban—. Oigan... Estos chicos ¿Son suyos?

—Oh sí, los puse hace poco —dijo Iselda orgullosamente—. No teníamos otro lugar donde ponerte así que decidimos dejarte en el nido con nuestros retoños, de todos modos eres pequeño y te acomodas bien.

—¿Y me dejaste con tus huevos? ¿No te preocupó que les fuera a pasar algo?

—¿Acaso serías capaz de dañar a un huevo inocente?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces no hay problema —dijo Cornifer afable—. Confiamos en ti y te ayudamos porque eres nuestro amigo y no nos molesta dejarte dormir con los huevos, sabemos que nunca les harías nada.

—Vaya... Gracias... En verdad gracias —dijo la mosca sintiendo una calidez en su corazón.

...

En un terreno agreste lejos de Hallownest, en un refugio construido usando un viejo árbol moribundo, un murciélago abría los ojos pesadamente luego de una semana de sueño ininterrumpido. Este gruñó molesto sintiendo un desagradable dolor de cabeza, dormir demasiado siempre le sentaba mal. Se estiró perezosamente y parpadeó tratando de aclararse la vista, luego bostezó y se puso de pie resintiendo las punzadas en sus sienes, quizás debería pedir que le trajeran un té analgésico, la migraña le molestaba mucho.

—Niraaaaa —Llamó Grimm— ¡Niraaaaaaa!

De pronto llegó corriendo la grillo mestiza que casi se cae de la impresión al ver al murciélago de pie.

—Nira querida ¿Me harías el favor de traerme un té de Povento? La cabeza me duele mucho.

—¡Maestro! —Chilló la grillo ignorando su petición y corriendo hasta él para tocarlo con sus propias manos— ¡El maestro ha despertado! ¡No puede ser! ¡Debo avisar a los otros! ¡Scarlet tiene que enterarse de esto!

Grimm parpadeó confundido sin entender nada ¿Qué tenía de especial que despertara? Lo hacía todos los días a la misma hora. No alcanzó a preguntar nada, la grillo salió corriendo mientras gritaba que el maestro había despertado.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el refugio se llenó de insectos curiosos que habían acudido para contemplar al mamífero despierto. Si bien a Grimm le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no le agradaba que fuera de esa manera.

—Oigan... ¿Alguien me explica que pasa aquí? ¿Y me pueden traer un té de Povento? Me duele la cabeza horrores.

—Oh sí, claro —dijo un escarabajo muy diligente— Mac, ve a preparar un té de Povento —El aludido salió a cumplir la orden—. Perdón por ser tan desconsiderados maestro, lo que pasa es que llevaba una semana durmiendo y pensábamos que nunca iba a despertar.

—Una... ¡¿Una semana?! ¡¿Cómo?! Entonces... Oh rayos... ¿Y Scarlet? ¿Cómo está ella?

—Pues ella...

—¿Papi? —Una voz infantil sonó en el cuarto y todos guardaron silencio.

Allí estaba la pequeña murciélago, de pie mirándolo con incredulidad mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría al ver a su padre despierto otra vez.

—¡Papi! —Gritó mientras corría a su encuentro.

Scarlet corrió con todas sus fuerzas, loca de alegría y se arrojó a los brazos de Grimm mientras lloraba. Lo abrazó con fuerza incapaz de decir nada por la emoción que la embargaba, solo enterró su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó envolver por aquellos cálidos brazos que siempre la habían tratado con tanto cariño.

—Ya mi pequeña, estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes.

—Por qué... —Sollozó— Por qué te fuiste... Te extrañé mucho...

—Yo... No lo sé... No sé qué pasó...

—No te vuelvas a ir —Sacó la cabeza del pecho de su padre y lo miró con los ojos empapados— No me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor... ¡No quiero perderte!

—Scarlet... Perdón... Yo... De verdad lo siento... No volverá a pasar, al menos trataré de que no suceda... O de que mis sueños sean más cortos.

—¿Estuviste soñando?

—Yo... Eso creo... Soñé... Con un lugar hermoso y dorado, donde debía pelear con toda clase de criaturas fuertes y extrañas y... Creo que durante ese sueño, recordé quien era... Quienes éramos... Pero al despertar lo olvidé —Bufó molesto— Si tan solo pudiera recordar... Volver a vivir eso...

—¡No! —Chilló la murciélago— No vuelvas ahí, no necesitas hacerlo, yo sé quién eres.

—¿De verdad? —Parpadeó sorprendido— ¿Y quién soy?

—Eres Grimm, mi papi, el maestro del futuro mejor circo del mundo y el murciélago más elegante y genial del mundo. Y yo soy Scarlet, tu hija y heredera, la pequeña estrella del circo y la criatura más adorable del lugar ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Grimm la miró sorprendido para luego terminar soltando una carcajada.

—Tienes razón hija, es todo lo que hace falta saber.

...

En el oscuro abismo en el fondo de Hallonest, cientos de pequeños abrían los ojos y despertaban luego de un largo y tortuoso sueño, los niños lucían algo confundidos y agotados, pero felices, sobre todo al notar que el enorme individuo que dormía cerca ellos comenzaba reaccionar.

Big luego de mucho tiempo, por fin podía abrir los ojos y sentir el vacío de su mente en paz, ya no habían voces extrañas ni dolor, su mente volvía a ser suya y de nadie más.

Se incorporó algo aturdido y miró a sus hermanos que revoloteaban a su alrededor, estos en cuanto lo vieron reaccionar corrieron a su encuentro y lo abrazaron rodeándolo de afecto.

—...

—Tranquilos, estoy bien —dijo tranquilamente.

—...

—Sí, sí, no pasa nada, ya no hay voces en mi cabeza.

—¿...? —Uno de ellos señaló las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de su rey.

—No te preocupes, es solo que... Tuve un sueño muy conmovedor.

...

Hornet abrió sus ojos con alivio, se sentía adolorida, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida, incluso moverse se le hacía doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo, se sentía entumecida y le molestaban sus músculos.

Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse en su cama y a tomar consciencia de su entorno, estaba en su cuarto y en su cama, pero no estaba sola, podía escuchar un murmullo, más bien un llanto que delataba la presencia de alguien más.

Con mucho cuidado giró la cabeza y miró a su alrededor buscando a aquel que lloraba y cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Quirrel. La pobre cochinilla lucía horrible, se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas entregado por completo al llanto, se veía muy flaco, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin comer, además de lucir algo sucio.

—¿Quirrel? —Llamó suavemente, hasta la garganta le dolía— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

El insecto en cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica se volteó a ver incrédulo, allí estaba ella, despierta y mirándolo con preocupación. No tardó en ponerse de pie, entonces se la quedó mirando con rostro de sorpresa absoluta, pensaba que estaba soñando.

—¿Quirrel? —Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—Hornet... Tú... —Se acercó un par de pasos y la tomó por los hombros—. Estás despierta...

—Sí, lo estoy ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario?

—¡Oh Hornet! —En ese momento Quirrel la abrazó desesperado anhelando sentirla contra su cuerpo para comprobar que no era un sueño— ¡Pensé que nunca despertarías— Sollozó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Llevabas una semana durmiendo —dijo mientras las lágrimas no cesaban de caer de sus ojos.

—¡¿Una semana?! —Entonces a su mente llegaron de golpe los recuerdos de las cientos de batallas que estuvo librando— Entonces eso no fue solo un sueño... Sí, se sintió como si hubiera sido una semana...

Quirrel no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a abrazar a Hornet y a llorar murmurando palabras ininteligibles. A su vez la mestiza solo trataba de reconfortarlo con palabras tranquilizadores y caricias en su caparazón. Le resultaba difícil figurarse todo lo que habría tenido que pasar su pareja, lucía sumamente delgado y su rostro demacrado denotaba un gran sufrimiento, pobre Quirrel, era doloroso verlo así.

Hornet tardó un buen rato en calmarlo lo suficiente como para poder hablar con él tranquilamente, cada tanto estallaba en llanto de nuevo y no quería soltarla, asustado de que fuera a perderla otra vez. Pero finalmente Quirrel pareció volver a ser la misma cochinilla sensata de siempre, aunque algo más pegajosa que de costumbre, pero por esta vez se lo iba a dejar pasar, se lo merecía luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar el pobre.

—Quirrel —Dijo Hornet dulcemente mientras acariciaba a su pareja que estaba abrazada a ella— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—Eh... Creo que hace unos tres días, cuando Hollow me dio a comer unas especies de panecillos quemados.

—¡¿Llevas tres días sin comer?!

—Sí, bueno... Comí hace tres días, pero antes de eso ya llevaba otros dos días sin comer.

—¡Con razón estás tan flaco! Voy a tener que ponerte engordar, te ves horrible, vamos, arriba, a comer, necesitas alimentarte.

Hornet trató de ponerse de pie, pero hizo un movimiento muy brusco y su caparazón adolorida no lo aguanto, por lo que cayó de espaldas en la cama.

—Hay mi cuerpo me duele... —Se quejó la mestiza.

—¡Te duele el cuerpo! —Exclamó Quirrel alarmado y paranoico creyendo que algo malo le pasaba a Hornet.

De inmediato se colocó encima de su pareja y le levantó la capa para verla mejor, entonces no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa que asustó a Hornet.

—¡Que pasó! ¿Mi cuerpo tiene algo raro?

Quirrel no contestó, solo se quedó mirando el caparazón de la mestiza admirado, entonces procedió a tocarlo con suavidad. Hornet cada vez más nerviosa esperaba su respuesta mientras sentía sus manos encima de ella, supuso que la estaba examinando con el tacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta que solo la estaba manoseando y que se acercaba a sus puntos sensibles, se enojó. Entonces aguantándose el dolor, se incorporó de golpe y le dio un coscorrón a su pareja.

—¡Pero qué rayos te pasa! ¡Este no es momento para eso! ¡Pensé que me pasaba algo malo!

—Ayayayay —Se quejó por el golpe—. Lo siento... Es solo que me quedé admirado de tu nuevo caparazón, es hermoso y se siente muy agradable al tacto.

—¿Nuevo caparazón? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Hornet extrañada.

—Tu cuerpo cambió, las sombras desaparecieron y hora luces absolutamente normal.

—¿Qué? Mi caparazón... ¿Normal?

Entonces a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de aquella criatura monstruosa que le había atravesado su cuerpo y la triste mirada de su padre mientras le repetía que eso era por su propio bien.

Hornet rápidamente se quitó su capa para observarse mejor y en efecto, Quirrel decía la verdad, su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora tenía el caparazón duro de un insecto normal, ya no había vacío en ella.

—¡Quirrel! Yo... Soy normal —dijo llorando de alegría.

—¡Lo sé Hornet!

Entonces ambos bichos se abrazaron locos de alegría por el milagro que había ocurrido.

Algunas horas después, Hollow alcanzó la casa en Bocasucia, y cuando abrió la puerta, un profundo alivio lo embargó al ver a Hornet y a Quirrel sentados charlando normalmente como en un día normal. Completamente feliz corrió hacia ellos y se arrojó a sus brazos.

Ambos lo abrazaron, felices de tenerlo de vuelta y de ver a la familia completa otra vez.

Por fin Hollow podía estar tranquilo, había salvado a todos sus hermanos, sus amigos estaban despiertos, los fantasmas en la mente de Big habían desaparecido, su hermana estaba viva y Quirrel ya no moriría de tristeza, nada podía arruinar aquel momento perfecto, excepto por una cosa. De pronto Hornet pareció recordar algo importante.

—¡Hollow! ¡Estas castigado!

—¿¡...Qué...!?

* * *

 **Tranquilos que cuando Hollow le explique lo que realmente pasó, Hornet le levanta el castigo.**

 **Bien, como ven, ahora Hornet tiene un cuerpo normal sin vacío en su interior, por lo tanto, ahora pasa a ser fertil y ya puede tener todos los hijos que quiera. Y, esto puede parecer uno de esos típicos finales donde el chico y la chica se quedan juntos, tiene muchos hijos y viven felices para siempre, pero los que han leído mis historias saben que ese tipo de finales son demasiado simplones para mí.**

 **Así que... si un final de ese estilo es lo que buscabas leer, pues te recomiendo dejarlo todo hasta aquí y considerar este como el final del fic. Aunque seamos sinceros, los humanos para bien o para mal son seres curiosos, se que igual leerán lo que sigue, pero que no digan que no se los advertí (Me van a odiaaaaar).**

 **Y agradeceré mucho su opinión respecto a la historia completa ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que les gustó? ¿Hubo algo que pudo ser distinto?**


	63. Chapter 63

_Era muy temprano en la madrugada, el sol ni siquiera había asomado en Bocasucia y ya se veía a un solitario caminante deambular por las calles hacia las afueras de la ciudad, camino a los territorios desolados que rodeaban Hallownest. El individuo llevaba una capa de viaje que mantenía su cuerpo y su rostro oculto, buscando el anonimato. Caminaba con pasos sigilosos esperando que nadie lo descubriera, sobre todo cierta persona en particular._

 _Pero sus deseos fueron negados, de forma repentina, una aguja se atravesó en su camino y se enterró a sus pies, entonces el individuo supo que había fracasado. La dueña de aquella arma no tardó en presentarse y pronto tuvo frente a él a la famosa protectora de Hallownest, la bestia roja._

 _—Entonces... ¿Así es como va a ser nuestra relación? ¿Voy a tener que aguantar que cada tanto te vayas de viaje? —Dijo con una calma perturbadora._

 _—Hornet... Yo... —Quirrel parecía inseguro._

 _—Pensaba que ahora que éramos una pareja abandonarías esas costumbre tuyas. —Bufó molesta—. Al menos ahora sí tengo derecho a reclamar, se supone que eres mío y me debes respeto. Deberías avisarme que te vas a ir, no desaparecer en medio de la noche dejando una miserable nota. —Le tendió la carta que había dejado, la cual por supuesto estaba leída._

 _—Hornet... No es lo que tú..._

 _—Pero bueno, supongo que puedo aguantar esto, cuando uno se une a una persona debe aceptarla tal como es y tu venías con un complejo de viajero incluido. —Se cruzó de brazos tomando actitud distante—. Pero ya que me vas a dejar abandonada cada tanto, supongo que no habrá problema si me consigo un amante, total yo no sé qué cosas harás tú por ahí en tierras lejanas._

 _—No te atrevas —La mirada de Quirrel se oscureció de rabia._

 _—Ah ¿Y acaso me lo vas a impedir? Estarás muy lejos como para hacer nada._

 _De pronto Quirrel hizo un rápido movimiento y se acercó a la guerrera, la empujó hacia una casa, la arrinconó contra una pared y procedió a besarla apasionadamente. La mente de Hornet se nubló ante la sorpresa y el placer de aquel beso, le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas y ligeros gemidos escaparon de su garganta, aunque no lo quisiera, él siempre provocaba ese efecto en ella, era su debilidad._

 _—No lo hagas... —Dijo entre jadeos liberándola de su beso—. Te prometo que esta será la última vez._

 _—¿La última vez? —Hornet aún estaba algo aturdida, pero luego de una sacudida se recuperó y lo miró dudosa— ¿Y por qué no puede ser la vez pasada la última? ¿Por qué tienes que irte de viaje ahora?_

 _—Debo encontrar algo, un regalo..._

 _—¿Regalo? Oh... Quirrel, no me digas que vas a empezar de nuevo con tus tonteras de que no eres digno y que me tienes que dar algo..._

 _—¡No es eso! Es una costumbre de las cochinillas._

 _—¿Una costumbre?_

 _—Nosotros... Cuando nos proponemos a alguien debemos ofrecerle un regalo, algo elegido por nosotros que creemos le gustará y atesorará. Según la costumbre, si hemos elegido bien el regalo, significa que conocemos bien a la persona y sería prudente contraer matrimonio, pero si elegimos mal... Bueno, siempre se puede intentar de nuevo después._

 _—Yo pienso que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente y que podremos ser una buena pareja._

 _—Yo también lo creo pero aun así quiero hacer esto, quiero darte tu regalo y aquello que tengo en mente no lo voy a encontrar aquí, está en otro reino, pero es un lugar cercano, así que no creo que tarde mucho en volver. Por eso... ¡Por favor Hornet! ¡Nada de amantes hasta que vuelva!_

 _Hornet se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos momentos con actitud grave, pero luego terminó suavizando su expresión y sonriendo con dulzura._

 _—Está bien, te creo. Esta será la última vez que te aguanto esto, luego de eso me tendrás que prometer que no te irás de mi lado de nuevo._

 _—Te lo prometo, permaneceré contigo, nos casaremos, te daré hijos y..._

 _—Sí, sí, sí, ya vete, mientras más rápido partas más rápido regresarás. Y espero que no te demores, porque quizás la próxima vez sea yo la que se vaya de viaje y se tome su tiempo en regresar._

 _—Oh, no te preocupes, volveré más pronto de lo que crees —Hornet lo miró en silencio unos momentos._

 _—... Bésame... Pasará un largo tiempo antes de que lo hagas de nuevo._

 _La cochinilla no se hizo de rogar y obedeció las órdenes de su princesa, sellando a través de aquel acto su promesa._

 _..._

—...¡Hornet!... Cof cof cof.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? —Dijo la mestiza despertando de sus ensoñaciones y notando a su hermana que trataba de llamar su atención—. Ah, Kairi, lo siento.

La pequeña solo la miró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas por la tos, esto hizo sentir un poco mal a Hornet. Recientemente sus hermanos habían comenzado a desarrollar la capacidad de hablar, pero sus voces eran demasiado pequeñas y era difícil oírlas, por lo que tenían que forzar sus gargantas al máximo para hacerse notar, cosa que a veces les podía resultar dolorosa.

—Vamos a buscar un jugo para tu garganta _—_ _dijo buscando redimirse_ _—_ ¿Quieres?

La pequeña asintió con algo más de entusiasmo y se dispuso a seguir a su hermana, aunque con tanto entusiasmo terminó tropezando, cosa que le pasaba muy a menudo. Hornet suspiró y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

En los últimos meses se había vuelto más cercana con sus hermanos, y aunque sabía que por la cantidad que eran nunca podría llegar a conocerlos a todos, al menos había comenzado a establecer lazos fuerte con algunos de ellos. Kairi era su favorita junto con Hollow, era una chica adorable, algo torpe pero muy alegre. También tenía buena relación con Green, aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio y con Sol, su admiradora número uno.

Hablando de ella, se la encontraron por el camino junto con Lumis, otro hermano más. Ambos estaban muy concentrados en las pinturas de la exposición donde estaban.

Hornet estaba complacida de verlos tan interesados en los cuadros, al parecer había sido una buena idea llevarlos a la exposición de pintura de Sheo. Quería que al crecer se convirtieran en bichos educados y cultos, Quirrel se estaba encargando de enseñarles ciencias, matemáticas y otros conocimientos necesarios, haciendo labor de profesor y ella se ocupaba de otras cosas de índole más práctica.

Quirrel era un maestro estupendo, o eso decían todos. Había abierto una escuela en Cañón Nublado, cerca del antiguo laboratorio de Monomon y poco a poco se había hecho una buena cantidad de alumnos que aprendían bajo su tutela. Enseñaba a todos los que quisieran sin distinción, no solo a sus hermanos, por eso un buen número de musgosos acudían a sus clases regularmente, junto con algunos insectos de la ciudad e incluso, algunas mantis frecuentaban la escuela a escondidas. Por esto muchos ya habían comenzado a referirse a la cochinilla como el maestro Quirrel.

—... ¿...? —Lumis señalaba uno de los cuadros con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡...! —Sol brincaba en su sitio demostrando su contento respecto a la pintura, aunque luego esta dejó de ser importante cuando notó la presencia de su hermana favorita.

Corrió hacia Hornet brincando de la alegría y luego procedió a hacer una complicada pantomima para explicar sus impresiones sobre la exposición, aunque sus gesticulaciones eran tan rápidas que a Hornet le costaba entenderle y se limitaba a decirle que sí. De todos modos ella siempre parecía contenta con el simple hecho de llamar su atención.

—... —Lumis también parecía dispuesto a participar de la conversación, a pesar de que usualmente era algo más serio reservado.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Hornet—. Lo que está representado en la pintura es el panteón de los dioses donde estuvimos atrapados, y probablemente el bicho que está en el centro con su aguijón en alto es Hollow. Creo que Sheo interpretó su sueño como inspiración divina para sus cuadros.

—...

—Sí, pinta muy bonito —Miró a sus hermanos que tenían su atención puesta en ella—. Hey, iba a comprarle un jugo a Kairi ¿Quieren uno?

Los dos pequeños asintieron animados y fueron detrás de Hornet.

Había un puesto donde vendían jugos afuera de la exposición, lamentablemente la fila para comprar era algo larga, por lo que les tocaría esperar un rato. Coincidentemente un par de conocidos también estaban haciendo fila.

—Bretta, Sharpy, hola, saludó Hornet. —A lo que la mantis extendió sus garras en actitud de pelea—. Hoy no Sharpy, estoy dedicada a mis hermanitos.

—Pero que aburrida ¿Por qué nadie quiere pelear conmigo? Bretta también me rechazó.

—Yo... Todavía soy una aprendiz _—_ dijo tímidamente _—._ No sería rival para nadie.

—¡Pero con la práctica mejorarías más rápido! —Dijo efusivamente.

—Lo siento Sharpy, pero yo también creo que serías demasiado para Bretta, no sabes contenerte. La vez pasada casi matas a Sol.

—¡...! —Sol agitó los brazos indignada explicando que si la vez pasada terminó mal fue solo por un error de cálculo.

—No Sol, todavía te falta mucho para estar a su altura, cuando siquiera te acerques un poco al poder de Quirrel creo que podrías ser considerada.

—... —Se cruzó de brazos indignada.

—Jojojo una guerrera orgullosa por lo que veo —dijo la mantis—. Tómate tu tiempo pequeña, seguro algún día serás una gran guerrera. De hecho Bretta debería aprender de ti, si no le pones más empeño esta niña te va a superar.

—No es algo tan terrible —dijo la escarabajo desviando la mirada.

—Obvio que no —dijo Hornet entre risas—. Si la razón por la que Bretta estudia no es para mejorar como guerrera, es para coquetear con el profesor.

—¡Hornet! —Gritó con el rostro rojo— E-e-eso no es verdad...

—Pero si se te nota en la cara, te pones a babear por él cada vez que anda cerca.

—¡Que no!

—Bretta —Se escuchó de pronto una voz masculina.

La escarabajo de inmediato giró sus antenas hacia el dueño de aquellas palabras y entonces se perdió en la visión de su amado.

—Bretta ¿Todavía estás aquí? —Dijo Mato con su tono amistoso de siempre—. El discurso de Sheo ya va a empezar, si no te apresuras te lo vas a perder.

—Sí... Ya voy maestro...

—Ah, hola Hornet, hola Sharpy —saludó percatándose de la presencia de las otras chicas—. Ustedes también deberían venir.

—Terminamos de comprar y vamos —contestó la mantis.

—Claro, no tarden, nos vemos luego.

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, el maestro se fue y Bretta despertó de sus ensoñaciones, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus amigas la miraban de forma picarona.

—¡Eh! Esto... Yo...

—Jajajajajja Bretta, eres adorable —dijo Hornet entre risas.

—¡No! —De pronto sintió un toque en su espalda.

—... —Lumis le estaba palmeando la espalda en señal de apoyo mientras sus dos hermanas asentían con la cabeza.

—¡Ustedes no se metan, son muy pequeños para opinar!

—Tranquila Bretta, solo estamos bromeando —intervino Hornet—. No te desquites con ellos.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo con sinceridad. Los pequeños parecieron perdonarla rápido sin mayores problemas.

De pronto, otra voz masculina interrumpió la conversación.

—Bretta... Yo... ¡Te traje un jugo! —Dijo Oro nerviosamente tendiéndole un vaso a la escarabajo.

—Oh, gracias, que considerado —dijo aceptando la bebida y tomando un sorbo—. ¡Ah! Es de fresa ¡Mi favorita! Gracias.

—Me-me alegro que gustara —contestó con un leve sonrojo—. Esto... Yo... No vienes... Al discurso... Eh...

—Oh sì, ahora que Bretta ya tiene su jugo puede ir a ver el discurso de Sheo —dijo Sharpy empujando ligeramente a la insecto para sacarla de la fila—. Anda Bretta, ve con Oro.

—Pero ustedes...

—No te preocupes, los alcanzamos luego —declaró Hornet.

—Bueno... Si ustedes lo dicen. Vamos Oro.

—¡Si! —El bicho lucía radiante de felicidad.

Ambos se fueron hacia la sala de la exposición y las amigas se quedaron observándolos alejarse.

—Oro enamorado de Bretta —dijo la mantis.

—Y Bretta enamorada de su hermano Mato —completó Hornet.

—Pero que triángulo amoroso más encantador.

—Bueno, a ti te gustan esos culebrones amorosos, yo la verdad estoy algo preocupada. No vaya a ser que este par de hermanos terminen peleados por culpa de Bretta ahora que por fin se reconciliaban.

—Ummm... Sí, eso sería algo muy triste, ojalá no suceda. Oh mira, ya nos toca.

Hornet compró un jugo para cada uno de sus hermanos y otro para ella, una vez que los hubieron atendido a todos, regresaron a la galería para escuchar el discurso de Sheo, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alcanzar al resto del público que se había reunido en el centro del salón, fueron interceptados por Green, quien lucía muy agitado.

—¡...net! ¡...amos... ra!— Dijo el bicho vestido de verde apoyando sus palabras con gestos exagerados.

—¿¡Cómo que perdieron a Clara!? —Gritó Hornet en pánico.

—Nunca comprenderé como les entiendes —comentó Sharpy admirada.

—Lo siento Sharpy, tengo que ir a buscar a Clara, si algo malo le llega a pasar los musgosos nos matarán _—_ _dijo entregándole su jugo_.

Clara, la hija de la difunta dama Blanca era la adoración de los musgosos. En cuanto la pequeña había adquirido la capacidad de moverse con más libertad, había salido de su madriguera con deseos de explorar el mundo que la rodeaba. Fue una fortuna que lo primero que encontró al abandonar la seguridad de su refugio fue un grupo de musgosos jóvenes. La pequeña raíz pasó la tarde jugando con ellos y terminaron haciéndose amigos. Su amistad la protegió de los ojos de otros insectos codiciosos que deseaban devorarla.

No tardó en ganarse el cariño de toda la sociedad de musgosos y estos la adoptaron, ahora era como su princesa, incluso habían comenzado a educarla y a adentrarla en su cultura. Clara era una ferviente adoradora de Unn y se decía que esta deidad incluso le había dado su bendición. Qué ironía que la hija de aquella que usurpó sus tierras y aplastó su cultura terminara convirtiéndose en su defensora. Hornet intuía que cuando creciera Clara, se convertiría en algo así como la reina musgosa, los amaba demasiado.

Lo bueno es que los musgosos no eran celosos y habían aceptado que Clara también pasara tiempo y conviviera con sus hermanos, de todos modos si la raíz establecía buenas relaciones con el exterior sería bueno para ellos también. En cierta forma este futuro alto ser era una inversión a largo plazo.

Y por eso aquello de que los musgosos los matarían si algo le pasaba a Clara no era una exageración, necesitaba encontrarla rápido.

Comenzó a trotar por la galería (Porque correr estaba prohibido y tenía que darle buen ejemplo a sus hermanos), buscando a la escurridiza raíz. Clara no era muy rápida y se cansaba pronto, así que no debía haber ido muy lejos. Buscó y preguntó entre la gente si alguien no habría visto a la pequeña, pero todos negaron, esto ponía a Hornet cada vez más nerviosa.

La fugitiva era una raíz, un tipo de ser sumamente raro y llamativo, si alguien la veía era imposible que no la recordara. Entonces siniestras ideas comenzaron a plagar su mente ¿Y si alguien la había secuestrado? ¿Y si algún bicho planeaba hacerla su cena?

Los insectos de Ciudad de las Lágrimas en realidad eran bastante civilizados y no eran dados a comerse a alguien que pillaran por ahí, así que teóricamente no debería preocuparse por eso, pero la ausencia de la niña la ponía paranoica.

—Agradezco a todos los presentes por venir a la exposición —El discurso de Sheo había empezado, aunque por obvias razones Hornet no le prestaba atención—. En verdad ha sido una grata sorpresa ver todo el apoyo que ha recibido mi trabajo...

De pronto Hornet se detuvo y decidió enfocar el problema desde un punto de vista más analítico. Quizás para encontrar a Clara debería tratar de pensar como ella, eso le podría dar una idea de donde pudo haber ido.

—... Y nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de mis seres queridos, en primero lugar quisiera agradecer a mi maestro Sly, el sabio de los aguijones... —Continuaba Sheo.

—Mpfh —La mosca estaba en un costado en el público junto a sus dos aprendices—. Tanto esforzarme para enseñarle las artes del aguijón y al final decide convertirse en artista. Jo, espero que tú puedas hacer mejor uso de los conocimientos que te entregamos —dijo dirigiéndose a Bretta que estaba con ellos.

—Sí... Yo-yo me esforzaré mucho —contestó nerviosa.

—Oh bueno, tampoco voy a decir que no me alegro por él pero... Oigan ¿Esa no es Hornet? Parece estar buscando algo.

La mestiza miraba hacia el techo buscando lo imposible. Tras meditarlo esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó respecto a Clara. La raíz era muy tímida con cualquier bicho que no fuera algún pariente o un musgoso y la habían llevado a la ciudad de las Lágrimas donde todo estaba plagado de bichos desconocidos, seguramente al perder de vista a sus hermanos su primera intención fue esconderse.

Pero en aquella galería no había mucho lugar para ocultarse, eran todo pasillos amplios con pinturas colgadas de las paredes, el único lugar donde podía ponerse a cubierto eran en el techo, donde los encargados de armar la exposición habían colocado algunas plataformas donde habían montado lámparas para iluminar adecuadamente las obras.

—...Por supuesto no podía faltar mi querido Neil quien estuvo a mi lado durante todo el proceso de creación de estas obras —Sheo señaló al forja aguijones quien estaba tan nervioso que solo atinó a hacer una rígida reverencia.

De pronto, en la plataforma que estaba justo encima de Sheo, Hornet divisó a la raíz. Esta se encontraba bien aferrada a las lámparas de iluminación mirando lo que estaba debajo con bastante interés. Probablemente no era mucho lo que entendía del discurso o de la situación en general, pero siempre interpretaba las palabras de la gente por el tono de voz de quien hablaba, y Sheo era sumamente expresivo, por lo que tenía el completo interés de la niña.

—... Y estas obras que ven aquí son el resultado de esa misteriosa enfermedad que me tuvo sumido en un sueño de una semana. Quizás a muchos les parezca una historia loca, inventada para atraer la atención ¡Pero todo lo que digo es la absoluta verdad!

El fervor con el que habla Sheo comenzaba a emocionar a Clara, quien desbordada por sus sentimientos estaba apretando mucho las lámparas de la plataforma hasta el punto de ser peligroso. La raíz quizás parecería poca cosa con su pequeño tamaño, pero ya gozaba de una fuerza envidiable.

—... ¡Yo lo vi! Cientos de bestias poderosas luchando en aquella tierra dorada, todo orquestado por una criatura hermosa y terrible. Era un lugar hecho por y para los dioses, donde todo era belleza y esplendor. Intenté plasmar con mi pincel lo mejor posible las maravillas que vi en mi mente, probablemente no sean ni la mitad de hermosas que el lugar original, pero puse toda mi alma en ello...

Finalmente la presión que aplicaba la niña sobre las lámparas terminó rompiendo una de estas, la cual se quebró soltando una chispa de energía que quemó ligeramente una de sus ramas. La pobre raíz asustada y adolorida se balanceó en la plataforma y esta comenzó a moverse peligrosamente.

—¡Clara! —Gritó Hornet ya no pudiendo disimular más su angustia

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sheo extrañado notando a Hornet que miraba el cielo con terror, siguió su mirada y vio a la niña que lloraba y se agitaba en la plataforma— ¡Qué hace esa niña allá arriba!

Finalmente el balanceo de Clara terminó por hacerla perder el equilibro y se cayó, pero en un intento desesperado por evitar precipitarse al suelo, se agarró de las luces, pero estas no tenía la resistencia para soportar su peso, así que se cortaron y la raíz se precipitó hacia el vacío junto con la iluminación.

La niña cerró los ojos asustada temiendo por su destino. El público gritó aterrado, Hornet corrió dispuesta a tratar de salvar a Clara, pero dos individuos se le adelantaron. Un talentoso guerrero salió de entre los bichos asistentes y blandiendo su enorme aguijón cortó las luces que cayeron junto con Clara impidiendo que fueran a dañar a alguien en su caída. Entonces otro poderoso insecto salió de entre los presentes y con suma delicadeza, atrapó a la raíz en el aire, para luego aterrizar suavemente con sus alas mágicas.

—Hollow... —Dijo Hornet cayendo de rodillas aliviada— Por wyrm... No te imaginas el susto que pasé, Gracias.

Hollow la miró orgulloso con la pequeña en sus brazos, entonces se acercó hasta su hermana, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie, para recibir a Clara.

—Creo que pasará un largo tiempo antes de que te traiga de nuevo a la ciudad, te has portado muy mal jovencita. —Como respuesta la pequeña solo sonrió y le acarició el rostro con sus suaves raíces—. No intentes hacerte la linda conmigo, mira que si fueras mi hija ahora estarías castigada.

—Creo que serás una buena madre algún día —dijo Sly acercándose con su aguijón que había usado para cortar las luces.

—No digas eso, mira el desastre que se ha armado por perderla un minuto de vista ¡Lo siento Sheo! —Se disculpó avergonzada.

—Eh... Tranquila no te preocupes, solo me alegro de que todos estén bien —contestó el artista alegremente.

—Pero... —Fue interrumpida por el toque de su hermano.

—... Mi... murc... todo...

—Tienes razón Hollow, si he podido contigo y con Ali, puedo con lo que sea —dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego del incidente con Clara, el resto de la exposición transcurrió sin problemas. Las obras de Sheo fueron muy bien recibidas e incluso le compraron algunas pinturas, en términos generales el evento fue un éxito.

Al final del día llegó el momento en el que todos deberían separarse, Clara debía volver a Sendero Verde o los musgosos podrían enojarse, además de que debía acostarse temprano, aún era una niña pequeña. Lumis y Sol dijeron que la llevarían a casa y que no le quitarían el ojo de encima, aunque con lo somnolienta que parecía la pequeña, probablemente no intentaría escapar de nuevo. Despidieron al grupo quien se fue montado en un ciervo camino hacia las tierras verdes gobernadas por los musgosos. Una vez que los chicos se perdieron de vista, Hornet miró a su hermano.

Ahora Hollow ya no vivía con ella, según sus palabras quería darle espacio a ella y Quirrel, pero la verdad es que la visitaba tan seguido que no se sentía mucho como si se hubiera ido, incluso muy a menudo se quedaba a dormir en su casa, a veces incluso invitaba a sus hermanos a quedarse a dormir con ella (sin pedirle permiso), por eso se sintió en la obligación de preguntar sus intenciones.

—Y dime Hollow ¿Hoy te vienes a mi casa?

—... —Negó con la cabeza y señaló a Green y a Kairi.

—¿Una excursión a las Cumbres de Cristal? Suena divertido.

—¿... Venir?

—Pues... No, la verdad no me apetece, estoy algo cansada. Creo que me iré a mi casa a tejer un rato, estoy a punto de terminar mi tapiz, quizás incluso lo termine esta noche. Entonces habré terminado mi ritual de iniciación de tejedora y podré colgarlo en mi casa en Poblado Distante. Lástima que no habrá nadie para admirarlo —terminó algo apenada.

—¡...! —Green y Kairi la miraron con determinación y agitaron los brazos.

—¿Ustedes irán a admirar mi tapiz cuando esté listo? Jajaja, gracias, en verdad me alegra tenerlos como hermanos.

Kairi y Green eran muy expresivos y no tardaron en regalarle un abrazo a su hermana, por supuesto Hornet les correspondió el gesto, entonces los tres miraron a Hollow, quien se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

—... nde... azo...

—Ah, Hollow eres un tonto —dijo Hornet atrayendo a su hermano con una hebra de hilo que hizo aparecer de la nada— Tú nunca serás demasiado grande para los abrazos, jajajaja.

Hollow simplemente no se pudo negar, sus hermanos eran demasiado insistentes.

Finalmente todos se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino, Hollow, Kairi y Green rumbo a la Cumbre de Cristal Y Hornet a Bocasucia.

La verdad Hornet podría haber llegado sumamente rápido montando en un ciervocamino, pero tenía ganas de caminar así que decidió irse a pie.

El viaje le sirvió para meditar acerca de su vida, todo lo que había cambiado en los dos años que habían pasado desde que acabó la infección. Era impresionante ver como se había recuperado Hallownest, quizás no tenía el esplendor de los tiempos del Rey Pálido y probablemente nunca lo recuperaría, pero a cambio todos tenían algo que no poseían, la libertad absoluta para decidir sobre sus vidas y sus futuros. Ahora tenían el deber de cargar su destino en sus espaldas con total responsabilidad y podían defender sus ideales.

Los musgosos podían vivir a su manera, unidos a la naturaleza y alejados de la tecnología. Las mantis ya no tenían que luchar para no verse sometidas. Las abejas podían moverse con más libertad sin temer intervenir con los asuntos del reino. Los bichos de Ciudad de las Lágrimas se las estaban arreglando bastante bien por su cuenta. Y los pequeños que vivían en el abismo estaban comenzando a colonizar las Tierras de Reposo y a convertirlas en su hogar bajo el mando de Big.

—Mira papá, todo va bien, aún sin ti. Podemos seguir adelante —dijo Hornet casi en un susurro para sí misma.

En verdad le provocaba nostalgia pensar en ese viejo gusano, durante mucho tiempo solo tuvo resentimiento contra él y al final, entre tantas peleas terminó queriéndolo igual y ahora que se había ido, vaya que lo echaba de menos.

Suspiró pesadamente y por un momento volvió a prestar atención a donde estaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya llegué al templo del huevo negro? Ni me di cuenta.

Se quedó de pie un momento observando aquel lugar que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en una atracción turística. Ya nadie recordaba o sabía qué era originalmente ese lugar y se habían inventado toda clase de historias raras y fantasiosas, pero nadie más que ella y su familia sabían la verdad detrás de los restos de ese huevo azabache. Entonces sintió el deseo de acercarse a mirar y a recordar.

Observó el lugar y cierto dolor la recorrió, le apenaba mucho pensar en todo lo que había padecido Big encerrado ese lugar, con la voz de la diosa polilla aplastando su voluntad constantemente. Pero ahora se sentía más aliviada al pensar en la maravillosa vida que llevaba, era el rey de los pequeños del abismo, tenía libertad para ir a donde quisiera y estaba haciendo algunos amigos en la ciudad. Además de que había empezado a estudiar magia, tenía la ambición de recuperar el Palacio Blanco, quería llevar a sus hermanos a vivir ahí. La verdad Hornet consideraba que era una idea algo descabellada, pero quizás con trabajo podría lograrlo.

Miró distraídamente el entorno, aún quedaban pústulas secas de lo que fue la infección, que alivio que aquello ya nunca más fuera a lastimarlos, ahora Hallownest era un lugar seguro, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

De pronto, un ruido metálico captó la atención de Hornet. A través de los años de experiencia, la chica había aprendido a percibir a los insectos con intenciones hostiles por las más mínimas señales, y no necesitó mirar a los individuos que tenía detrás suyo para saber que eran esta clase de bichos. Automáticamente sacó su aguja y se preparó para luchar.

...

El ruido de numerosas pisadas resonaba en los caminos rocosos de un reino rebosante de vida. Preciosas plantas y toda clase de criaturas revoloteaban por los alrededores haciendo gala de toda su belleza y de la riqueza del lugar, un mundo de ensueño, un paraíso en la tierra, un territorio bendecido por los dioses donde numerosos insectos solían acudir en santa peregrinación. Pharloon, una tierra de fe y música.

Aunque todo esto para Hornet era algo desconocido. Capturada y encerrada en una jaula sin recibir explicación alguna, era transportada por un extraño grupo de bichos de aspecto religioso. Todos iban en silencio, ningún diálogo o palabra soltada al azar le daban alguna pista del por qué de su secuestro o de su destino, lo único que sabía de sus carceleros era que se trataba de insectos muy versados en magia. La tenían retenida con un poderoso sello mágico que le impedía mover siquiera un músculo, mucho menos escapar.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer fluir algo de alma a través de su hilo podría hacer algo, pero todo su flujo mágico estaba congelado, no había nada que hacer, solo podía esperar un milagro.

Y un milagro fue lo que se le concedió.

Aquel era un hechizo poderoso, pero frágil. Bastaba un toque mal dado, una minúscula interrupción en el flujo de alma y todo se quebraba. Nadie pudo prever que eso pasaría. Era un reino tan lleno de vida, tan plagado de seres vivos, que era casi imposible que una curiosa criatura luminosa no se interesara por aquella bonita jaula y decidiera posarse sobre ella.

Solo eso fue necesario, el hechizo se rompió y Hornet fue la primera en notarlo.

Antes de que cualquiera se percatara, o siquiera fuera capaz de hacer algo, Hornet disimuladamente extendió sus hebras de hilo a través de los barrotes de la jaula y estos se engancharon en la piedra del puente que justamente atravesaban en ese momento. Bastó una descarga de alma y la seda se tensó, tras un segundo sacudón la piedra cedió.

El poder mágico de Hornet era mucho, solo con su hilo fue capaz de quebrar el puente, y con ello se vio precipitada junto a su jaula hacia el vacío de una larga y peligrosa caída de la que quizás no sobreviviría...

Pero lo hizo.

La araña no supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde el impacto hasta que despertó, lo único que supo es que estaba libre, la jaula se había abierto con el golpe y terminó expulsada fuera de esta. Ya no tenía a sus carceleros encima, pero estaba consciente de que el peligro no había pasado, sería demasiado fácil y nada en este mundo lo era.

Se puso de pie y observó sus alrededores, todo lo que veía era musgo esmeralda, probablemente este fue el que amortiguó la caída y le permitió sobrevivir, vaya suerte. Pero no debía abusar de ella, lo mejor era ser cuidadosa. No sabía por qué la secuestraron, pero lo más probable era que alguien la buscara, si se tomaron tantas molestias en capturarla viva y traerla hasta ese lugar por algo debía ser.

Suspiró algo melancólica, no le gustaba estar tan lejos de casa, seguro que sus hermanos y sus amigos estarían preocupados, y si Quirrel regresaba y no la encontraba... No quería ni pensar en eso.

Finalmente levantó el rostro y endureció la mirada, no había tiempo para debilidades ni distracciones, ella ya había esperado a Quirrel muchas veces, ahora le tocaba a él. Debía descubrir qué estaba pasando, por qué se la habían llevado y hacer pagar al responsable.

Vio ante ella un camino cubierto de musgo y sin dudar más se adentró en él hacia su siguiente aventura.

...

...

...

Continuará

Hollow Knight: Silk Song.

* * *

 **Ahora, lo que probablemente todos se estarán preguntando es ¿Va a haber segunda parte? Porque con este final desgraciado que les puse deben andar con ansiedad XD.**

 **De buenas a primeras, les diría que sí, tengo deseos de una segunda parte y tengo ideas para eso también, pero esperaré a que salga Silk Song primero, quisiera saber si hay alguna forma de enlazar los sucesos del juego con esto, aunque la verdad lo veo poco probable, pues tengo la teoría personal de que Hornet nunca más volverá a Hallownest y que el verdadero final de ese lugar es quedar como un reino fantasma. De todos modos si las cosas se dan de acuerdo a mis predicciones, me tiraría a hacer mi propio AU continuando directamente esta historia.**

 **Y ya sin más que decir, me despido, gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, a los que comentaron, los que dieron favoritos y se emocionaron. Fue por ustedes que esto salió adelante tan fápido. Gracias, nos leemos, bye.**


End file.
